As Sweet As Caramel
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel!. Jimin/Yoongi. Jimin mana sanggup kalau Yoonginya terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu. Lagipula, Jimin telah berjanji dihadapan orangtuanya dan semua orang bahwa ia akan selalu berada disamping Yoongi ketika ia bersedih ataupun berbahagia. Bukankah begitu?/RnR please. LAST Chapter is UP! OMAKE.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda tinggi berdecak menatap penampilan _rapping_ Yoongi malam itu. Kedua matanya yang besar berbinar penuh kagum melihat Yoongi.

"Tak kusangka ada juga _rapper_ penuh ungkapan seperti dia di Korea." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menikmati _macchiato_nya dan juga kembali menikmati penampilan Yoongi sampai akhir malam itu.

.

Pemuda tinggi itu menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama gengnya setelah mereka _perform_. Ia menyentuh bahu Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya bingung.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum ke arah Yoongi dan mengulurkan sebelah lengannya. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan membalas uluran tangan itu dengan jabatannya.

"Aku suka gaya_ rap_mu. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol.

Siapa namamu?"

.

.

Itu dua bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang mengunyah permen karetnya, ia berjalan santai di taman kampus untuk menemui Jimin.

Namun Yoongi melihat seseorang yang cukup familiar di matanya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia disana.

Yoongi tak mempedulikannya. Tetapi seseorang itu malah menghampirinya.

.

"Hai, emm~ Yoongi-_hyung_!"

Yoongi menoleh karena seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Heh, kau!" Yoongi sedikit berjengit. Ternyata seseorang itu adalah bocah yang diakui pacar oleh Kim Seokjin, sahabatnya. "Ngapain disini... Emm Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi datar dan agak ragu dengan namanya. Ia jadi ingat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hehehe. Kau ingat namaku." Jungkook tertawa senang.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Bocah ini benar-benar bocah, menurutnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jin mengajaknya berpacaran. Jangan-jangan ia hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya.

"Ngapain? Kok bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Jin-_hyung_ yang mengajakku. Sekalian juga ingin observasi untuk kampus baruku." Ucapnya riang.

Yoongi kembali bertanya, ia menatapnya ragu. "Kau baru lulus?"

"Eh?" Jungkook mengerjap. "Aku baru kelas dua SMA kok,_ Hyung_." Jawabnya jujur dan polos.

Yoongi meremas buku di tangannya dengan gemas. Bocah dihadapannya ini benar-benar lugu atau bagaimana _sih_. Yoongi hanya bisa bergumam jengkel dalam hati, _'__B__uat apa dia observasi kalau baru lulus saja masih setahun lagi?!'_

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum emosinya keluar karena terlalu lama meladeni obrolannya bersama Jungkook.

Kebetulan dari kejauhan Jin juga sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Yasudah, aku harus pergi._ Bye_." Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan segera berjalan agak cepat menjauhi Jungkook.

"_Bye, Hyung~_"

.

Jin yang baru datang menghampiri Jungkook segera memeluk kekasihnya itu sebentar. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Kau tidak bertengkar lagi _'__kan_ dengan Yoongi?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Jungkook tertawa. "Tidak kok. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar." Jawabnya jujur.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menutup buku yang dibacanya dan cemberut ketika Yoongi datang menghampirinya.

"Kok lama_ sih_?" Keluhnya.

Yoongi duduk di samping Jimin dan ia menghadap ke arahnya. "Tadi ngobrol sebentar."

"Apanya yang sebentar, aku sudah menunggu hampir lima menit lamanya!" Jimin masih mengeluh.

Yoongi kemudian dengan gemas mencubit pipi Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya. Yang membuat Jimin mengaduh. "Kau juga selalu membuatku menunggu, Bodoh!"

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _huh_? Cepatlah, aku masih harus mengurus laporan bahasa Inggrisku." Yoongi menatap Jimin yang kini tiba-tiba malah terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Emm~" Jimin menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan bahwa di sekeliling dirinya dan Yoongi tidak terlalu ramai.

Yoongi yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Ngapain sih kekasih bocahnya itu.'_

Yoongi semakin bingung melihat tingkah Jimin, apalagi Jimin kini sekarang memakai _hoodie_ kepala jaketnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi dan...

"Kamu ngapain sih, Ji—"

.

_Cuph. _

.

Mencuri kecupan di bibir manis Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersadar, dan dengan wajah yang merona ia mulai mengejar Jimin yang malah berlari kabur dari hadapannya sambil tertawa riang.

.

"Yak! Kemari kau, Bocah sialan! Akan kupukul kepalamu!"

.

.

Jimin tertawa senang. Kedua matanya terpejam dan ia menggeliat kegelian karena Yoongi menggelitikinya.

.

_Well_, ternyata Yoongi serius mengejar Jimin.

Jimin yang dikejar hanya tertawa-tawa saja sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia berlari kearah ujung koridor kampus yang buntu. Dekat ruang Musik.

Alhasil Jimin tak bisa kemana-mana dan hal itu sangat dimanfaatkan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeringai menang sebelum akhirnya ia menerjang Jimin dan menyerbunya dengan gelitikan. Ia menggelitik Jimin di perutnya, pinggangnya, bahkan sampai ke lehernya.

"Hahaha, sudah sudah, _Hyung_." Jimin masih memejamkan matanya dan tertawa, ia meringkuk diatas lantai koridor dengan Yoongi yang duduk di atas sisi tubuhnya sambil tetap menggelitiki Jimin dengan kejam.

.

"Rasakan!" Gelitik Yoongi dengan gemas. Jari-jemarinya terus menggerayangi perut Jimin di bajunya. Ia dengan santainya menduduki sisi tubuh Jimin. Juga tak peduli Jimin yang sudah lelah tertawa karena kegelian.

"Hahaha, _stop, Hyung_. Jarimu sungguh membuatku geli! Astaga hahaha." Jimin berusaha untuk menjauhkan lengan Yoongi, namun ia tak tahan rasa gelinya, ia hanya berusaha melindungi perutnya yang terus di gelitiki Yoongi dengan brutal.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau harus—"

.

.

Myungsoo menghela napas dan meletakkan gitarnya di atas kursi disampingnya. Ia sedang berada di ruang musik yang terletak di ujung bangunan kampus ini.

Ruangan ini dijadikan ruang musik karena letaknya yang jauh dari ruang kelas, lapangan atau taman. Sehingga suasananya yang tenang jauh dari keramaian sangat cocok untuk bermain musik.

.

Seperti yang Myungsoo lakukan saat ini.

.

Namun ketika tiba-tiba Myungsoo mendengar suara derap langkah berlari dan suara berisik lainnya, membuat ia menghela napas malas dan berjalan keluar dari ruang musik untuk menegur siapapun itu yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

.

Dan ketika Myungsoo keluar dari ruangan musik dan melihat ke arah pojok koridor yang buntu itu, ia melihat Yoongi yang menduduki Jimin.

Yoongi yang tak bisa diam menggerakkan tangannya di tubuh Jimin dan Jimin yang tertawa kegelian.

.

Myungsoo menghela napas malas. Ia berdehem sebelum menegur sepasang kekasih berisik itu—menurutnya.

.

"Ekhm, kalian lupa ya ini masih di kampus?"

.

.

Yoongi tersentak mendengar suara seseorang, ia menoleh dan melihat Myungsoo di depan pintu ruang musik.

.

Seketika dua sejoli itu terdiam, Myungsoo menghela napas kembali sebelum masuk kembali juga ke ruang musik. _'Akhirnya gak berisik lagi deh.'_

.

Yoongi kemudian menunduk, ia masih duduk diatas Jimin. Terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, ia juga meremas jaket _hoodie_ Jimin dengan erat.

.

Ini adalah pertamakalinya Yoongi dan Jimin melihat Myungsoo kembali setelah pertengkaran mereka beberapa waktu lalu itu karena kelakuan si mancung itu...

.

_Uh,_ Yoongi jadi mengingatnya lagi _'kan._

.

Jimin yang melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba terdiam begitu jadi tersenyum jahil.

Maka dengan tiba-tiba Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi ke arahnya. Membuat Yoongi yang masih terduduk diatas tubuh Jimin itu kini jadi menindihnya.

"Yak! Jim—" Yoongi membulatkan mata kecilnya terkaget karena tindakan tiba-tiba dari Jimin dan ucapannya terputus begitu saja karena Jimin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi dan berbisik pelan disana.

"Jangan berisik atau dia akan mengganggu kesenangan kita lagi, _Hyung._"

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggigit ujung pensilnya, ia duduk di kursinya sambil mengintip ponsel yang sedang Taehyung mainkan.

Mereka sedang menunggu sang dosen datang untuk mengajar di kelas bahasa hari ini.

.

"Sepupumu orang Korea, Tae?" Tanya Jimin, ia masih mengintipi isi aktifitas Taehyung bersama sepupunya yang sedang saling mengobrol melalui_ messenger_ itu.

Taehyung mengangguk. Matanya tak beralih dari ponselnya. "Iya. Ia sedang tinggal di Jerman saat ini. Tetapi ia sekarang malah menyuruhku untuk mengawasi tunangannya yang berada di Korea. Bertemu saja kami belum pernah. Huh, menyebalkan." Keluh Taehyung.

"Hmm." Jimin menelisik dan menyentuh layar ponsel Taehyung untuk melihat foto profil yang memasang wajah sepupunya Taehyung itu. "Berapa usianya, Tae?"

"Hitung saja sendiri. Dia kelahiran 92."

Jimin mengangguk. "Lebih tua dari Yoongi-hyung ternyata... Kalau tunangannya yang harus kau awasi itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ngapain _sih_ ingin tahu?" Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapinya, dan Taehyung tetap menunjukkannya pada Jimin.

"Karena kami belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain, ia hanya mengirimkan fotonya. Coba bayangkan, harus kutemukan dimana orang ini sekota Seoul?" Taehyung menunjukkan foto seseorang di ponselnya kepada Jimin.

Jimin menelisik wajah seseorang itu dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya... Dimana ya?"

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Tolong dimaafkan, kepikiran sekuel ini yaampun hahaha.

Hai haaaai xD

Emm~ Tadinya chanyeol mau dimunculin di chapter dua lho, eh tapi dibikin intro di chapter satu lebih baik kayaknya... Kan kalo sekuel biasanya suka nyebelin? Iya kan? *tabok*

Idenya _cute voodoo_ noh pake Chanyeol, salahin aja dia *tabok lagi*

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Silahkan responnya, kritik, saran dan juga masukannya. Karena setiap ide dari kalianlah yang selalu menginspirasi ~

_Nah, Review, please? _:3

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya...

Dimana ya?"

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_."

"Hn."

"_Hyung_~"

"Hm~"

"Yoongi-_hyung_~"

"Apasih, bawel."

Jimin cemberut. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedang rebahan di paha Yoongi dengan santai, tetapi ia tak suka Yoongi meresponnya seperti itu.

"Berhenti menggerakkan kepalamu, itu geli, Bodoh." Yoongi masih tetap setia dengan buku bacaannya-yang entah apa itu Jimin tidak terlalu mempedulikannya- dan merespon keluhan Jimin yang sedang rebahan diatas pahanya itu.

.

"_Hyung,_ aku ingin sesuatu."

"Iya, beli saja sana—"

"_Ish_, _Hyung_." Jimin bangun dari rebahannya di atas paha Yoongi. Ia cemberut duduk disamping Yoongi.

.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia menaruh pembatas halaman dan menutup buku bacaannya. Kemudian menatap Jimin untuk memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

.

Membiarkan Jimin merajuk hanya akan merepotkan. Begitulah pikir Yoongi.

.

"Lalu apa, hm?"

Jimin tersenyum karena Yoongi menatapnya.

Jimin kemudian balas menatap serius Yoongi dengan tatapan tegasnya. Membuat Yoongi seketika gugup juga.

.

"Aku ingin kita bertunangan, _Hyung._"

Yoongi mengerjap perlahan. Kemudian sesaat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin begitu mendengar penuturan darinya.

.

_Apa katanya? Tunangan? Jimin benar-benar seserius itu..._

.

Semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi Yoongi.

"A—apaan sih. Kau masih kuliah, Bodoh!" Ucap Yoongi agak gugup.

Jimin tersenyum kembali. Ia senang karena Yoongi tak memberi tanda kalau dia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

.

"Yaaah memang kenapa, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin kita bertunangan lebih dulu~" Jimin merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Dengan sengaja.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu orangtuamu!" Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin, tetapi ia mengeluh dengan wajah merona. "Aku juga tak mau kalau belum lulus..."

Jimin menatapnya gemas. Ia mengusap lembut surai kekasih manisnya itu.

Jimin kan baru mengajaknya bertunangan, belum menikah. Tetapi Yoongi sudah memberi reaksi seperti itu. Membuat Jimin semakin gemas saja.

.

Jimin kemudian mengeluarkan bandul kalungnya yang berhuruf Y itu kemudian menyatukannya dengan bandul berhuruf J yang Yoongi pakai juga, menyatukannya dalam genggaman Jimin.

"Oke, kita bisa ke rumah orangtuaku dan juga orangtuamu. Dan aku akan menunggu itu." Jimin menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Yoongi. Tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi penuh sayang.

"Sampai kau benar-benar mau berkata 'iya'."

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Chany!"

Yoongi memberikan _high-five_ nya bersama lelaki tinggi yang baru saja datang memasuki _cafe_ tongkrongan Yoongi dan kawan-kawan _rapper_nya.

.

Sekarang Yoongi dan Park Chanyeol itu berteman dekat dengan mudahnya. Mungkin karena mereka satu pikiran dan nyambung dalam hal musik-memusik dan juga _rap technical_. Jadi, mereka akrab begitu saja.

Dan lagipula, Chanyeol itu tipe orang mudah bergaul dalam mendekati seseorang.

Apalagi orang itu adalah Min Yoongi.

Membuat Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada seseorang tersayang...

Tetapi juga jatuh dalam pesona _rapper_ manis berkulit putih pucat itu.

.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku Chany dengan sebutan itu seperti Tiffany!" Chanyeol memprotes. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yoongi segera menyingkirkan lengan lelaki tinggi itu dari kepalanya. "Aish, kau merusak rambutku,"

Yoongi cemberut, masih mencoba merapikan tatanan rambutnya. "Lagipula panggilan itu cocok denganmu, Chany!"

Chanyeol menatapnya gemas. "Terserah deh."

.

Beberapa menit kemudian lonceng pintu _cafe_ berbunyi dan masuklah Taehyung dan Hoseok yang saling bergenggaman tangan. Mereka tersenyum ceria seraya menghampiri teman-teman geng _rapper_ itu.

"Woah! Coba lihat siapa yang datang!" Seru Namjoon.

Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan segera memberikan _high five_ kepada mereka semua.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak mampir bersama? _Aigoo_ sekarang akan kembali ramai!" Jin berseru.

Hoseok merespon. "Uri Taehyung_ie_ sibuk sekali dengan kuliahnya. Dan kami baru bisa bersenang-senang kembali~"

Taehyung hanya nyengir. Ia baru saja akan memberi _high five_ kepada Yoongi namun tangannya terhenti begitu saja di udara dan beralih menunjuk seseorang yang sedang membungkuk di sebelah Yoongi dengan menumpukan kedua sikutnya diatas meja. Ia membulatkan mata besarnya melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menunjuknya.

.

"Kau?!"

.

.

.

.

Jimini baru saja memasuki _cafe_. Ia sempat bingung menatap sudut _cafe_ tersebut dimana geng _rapper_ berada dan Taehyung yang berdiri menunjuk seseorang di samping Yoongi.

Jimin tak mengenal lelaki di samping Yoongi karena tubuhnya yang menghadap belakang.

Tetapi Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju _bar_ di sudut lainnya untuk memesan robusta dengan banyak gula.

_Ugh_, Jimin hanya ingin melepas stressnya dari tugas-tugas kuliah yang baru saja di lewatinya.

Maka dari itu malam ini Jimin dapat mengunjungi Yoongi di _cafe_ setelah sekian lama. Begitu juga Taehyung.

.

.

"Kau?!" Taehyung berucapa kaget. Menelisik lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. "Park Chanyeol?!"

"Iya aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. Menatap Taehyung menelisik seperti yang Taehyung lakukan padanya. "Kau sepupunya Baekh_ie_ya?"

"Wow, tenanglah. Kalian saling mengenal?" Yoongi yang berada diantara mereka mencoba mencairkan suasana akrab.

Taehyung berdehem. Ia duduk di sebelah Hoseok yang langsung disambut dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya. "Tidak _sih_. Kami baru saja bertemu sekarang."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Baru bertemu tetapi sudah mengetahui satu sama lain?

Pemikiran bingung Yoongi segera buyar begitu Jimin datang menghampiri mereka. Ia memberi salam kepada semuanya dengan senyuman riangnya itu.

Dan ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi. Tatapannya semakin melembut dan ia tersenyum begitu hangat. Ah, betapa Jimin merindukan kekasih juteknya itu.

Karena Yoongi tak suka dipeluk di tempat umum, Jimin hanya menghampiri Yoongi dan kedua tangannya mengusap kedua pundak Yoongi dengan sayang.

Yoongi hanya berdehem. Ada semburat samar di pipinya. "Ya, Jimin_ie_." Ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu risih sendiri.

.

Jimin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lelaki di sebelah Yoongi. Ia mengerutkan alisnya memandang wajah pria itu. Ia juga merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

.

Oh iya, Jimin baru ingat. Ia kan memang pernah melihat lelaki itu di _cafe_ ini!

Yoongi segera berdiri, ia memperkenalkan Jimin dan Chanyeol satu sama lainnya.

"Jimin, perkenalkan ini Chanyeol, dia juga seorang _rapper_ sepertiku. Dan Chanyeol, perkenalkan ini Jimin." Ucap Yoong, tersenyum tipis.

.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi tak suka. Si Chanyeol ini apa katanya? _Rapper_ juga? _Hih_ entah kenapa Jimin merasa tidak suka.

.

"Hmm~" Jimin kemudian duduk di tempat yang Yoongi duduk sebelumnya. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya sebal.

Dan tatapan mengernyit juga dari Chanyeol. _Kenapa dengan anak itu?_

.

"Em, Chanyeol-_hyung_, kemarilah sebentar. Aku ingin bicara padamu." Taehyung tiba-tiba memanggil. Mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Dan Chanyeol pun menghela napas, kemudian menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk di sebelahnya.

.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Jimin. Tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Chanyeol.

"Kendalikan _bad manner_mu, Jimin_ie_." Ucap Yoongi berbisik ke arah Jimin.

Jimin hanya berwajah datar menanggapinya.

Hanya kalau seseorang siapapun itu dekat dengan Yoongi, ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia trauma dengan kasus kekasih manisnya itu dengan Kim Myungsoo.

Dan itu membuat sikap posesifnya meningkat.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_. Baekhyun-_h__yung_ menyuruhku mencarimu untuk mengawasinya sebelum ia kembali ke Korea." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

Yang lainnya sibuk mengobrol ini-itu. Tetapi Taehyung lebih memilih untuk membicarakan hal penting tentang tunangan sepupunya itu.

"Baekh_ie_ akan ke Korea?!" Chanyeol kembali membulatkan mata besarnya. Membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Taehyung berdehem. "Em _Hyung_, hentikan reaksi seperti itu. Kau terlihat menggemaskan." Taehyung berucap semakin pelan, tak ingin Hoseok mendengarnya.

Chanyeol jadi ikutan berdehem dibuatnya.

.

"Jadi, apa saja yang disampaikan Baekh_ie_?"

Taehyung menatap serius Chanyeol. "Kau tidak sedang ada masalah dengannya kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku tetap mencintainya."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. Jawaban Chanyeol malah terdengar mencurigakan untuknya. Sama seperti yang sepupunya bilang padanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa Baekhyun-_hyung_ mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau tidak sedang berselingkuh 'kan?" Terka Taehyung.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya kembali. Tetapi ia kembali menatap Taehyung normal begitu pemuda berambut _soft orange_ itu menunjuk-nunjuk matanya.

"Ah Baekh_ie_ juga bilang begitu ya...," Chanyeol mengusap pelipisnya pelan. "Aku 'kan hanya... Mencintai orang lain—"

"HAH itu sih sama saja selingkuh!" Potong Taehyung cepat dan memekik pelan. Ia menatap sebal kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Tu—tunggu dulu. Aku kan belum jadian dengannya. Jadi jangan sebut aku selingkuh—"

"Dan kau membuat Baekhyun-_hyung_ curiga! Astaga." Taehyung kembali memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai dua orang? Bukankah itu tandanya tak setia?" Tanya Taehyung, ia mendelik dan juga benar-benar mengantisipasi lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Chanyeol kembali mengusap pelipisnya. "Bukan begitu... Lagipula aku selalu berusaha jujur pada Baekh_ie_. Tetapi orang itu juga membuatku terpesona..."

_HAH. _

Taehyung menggeleng mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Siapa memangnya orang itu? Kau tak menceritakan orang itu pada Baekhyun-_hyung_ 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang aku selalu jujur pada Baekh_ie_... Kalau orang itu baik sepertinya, manis sepertinya, imut sepertinya, dan juga ia sangat mengingatkanku pada Baekh_ie_. Dan aku tak bisa menghindar dari pesonanya begitu saja. Sama seperti Baekh_ie_, _ukh._"

Taehyung menepuk dahinya sendiri dan menggeleng pelan mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa? Ia dengan santainya mencintai dua orang? Apa maksudnya Taehyung sungguh tak mengerti. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak mengerti, kenapa sepupunya mau memiliki pasangan sepertinya?!

.

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya pelan. Setidaknya Park Chanyeol ini agak polos dan tidak terlihat dari tampangnya bahwa dia itu maniak.

"Katakan padaku, siapa orang itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. "Tentu saja dia ada disini, itulah mengapa aku juga berada di tempat ini dan kau bisa menemukanku."

"HAH." Taehyung kembali dibuat terkejut olehnya. "Maksudmu diantara kita?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Yang mana?" Taehyung mendadak jadi gugup sendiri.

Bisa bahaya juga kan kalau lelaki tinggi ini menunjuk Hoseok sebagai orang kedua yang dicintainya. Lagipula menurut Taehyung, Hoseok itu juga sama seperti yang Chanyeol bilang; manis, imut, mempesona...

.

"Yang itu, dia." Tunjuk Chanyeol. Jari dan kedua matanya mengarah pada seseorang yang sedang duduk bercengkerama tak jauh dari mereka.

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang sedang menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa bersama Jimin yang bercengkerama dengannya.

.

Taehyung segera membulatkan kedua matanya menyadari itu.

"Min Yoongi, namanya."

"_Mwoya_?!"

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung,_ pulang yuuuk~"

Jimin mulai merengek. Padahal sedari tadi ia cukup menikmati suasana _cafe_ malam ini. Bahkan Yoongi sempat menikmati candaannya juga. Tetapi kini anak hobi menari itu mengajaknya pulang.

"Ayo pulaaang~"

Yoongi mendelik. "Apa _sih_. Masih jam sembilan ih. Nanti saja jam sepuluh."

Jimin merengut. "Ayolah, _Hyung_~"

"Nanti dulu, Jimin."

"Yah, _H__yung_. Kubelikan _cheesecake_ deh."

Yoongi kembali menelisik, menatap Jimin penuh curiga. "_Cheesecake_?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Iya, _cheesecake_ kesukaanmu. Kubelikan kalau kita pulang sekarang."

Yoongi merengut. Ia berpikir sebentar. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Besok saja ya _cheesecake_nya. Aku harus melanjutkan laguku bersama Chany."

.

Jimin memudarkan senyumnya dan merengut sebal. Ia tahu siapa Chany-Chany itu. Yang tadi berbicara dengan Taehyung dan Jimin tahu bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dengan sepupunya Taehyung.

_Ukh,_ tetapi Yoongi akrab sekali dengannya. Dia bahkan menolak _cheesecake_ yang ditawarkan Jimin.

_Huh._

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Hai, ketemu lagi ._.)/

Duh, beberapa chapter lagi saya pindahin ke M ya, gak apa-apa kan?

Kalau bisa sih pengennya pake dua rated *apaan sih*

Omong-omong saya udah teracuni sama uke Hope nih yaampun (maafkan) ;_; pingin bikin dia uke juga disini tapi kan udah terlanjur ;;_;;

Sekalian minta rekomendasinya buat ff uke Hope boleh ya? Apa aja ratednya boleh, siapa aja semenya hayu *plak*

Yasudahlah, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima xD

_Review, please? :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin memudarkan senyumnya dan merengut sebal. Ia tahu siapa Chany-Chany itu. Yang tadi berbicara dengan Taehyung dan Jimin tahu bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dengan sepupunya Taehyung.

_Ukh,_ tetapi Yoongi akrab sekali dengannya. Dia bahkan menolak _cheesecake_ yang ditawarkan Jimin.

_Huh._

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi cemberut di depan gerbang rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dengan bosan.

Sampai ketika Jimin dari kejauhan muncul dan tiba di hadapannya, Yoongi semakin melipat wajahnya dengan kesal.

.

Jimin menghentikan motornya tepat dihadapan Yoongi. Ia membuka helmnya dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan menusuk dari Yoongi.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malas, ia ingin mencoba sedikit jutek karena jujur saja Jimin masih sebal dengan kejadian semalam. Hanya untuk mengerjainya sedikit _sih_...

.

"Semalam kenapa ngambek?" Yoongi melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetapi sesaat kemudian menggeleng pelan tak peduli.

"Ayo naik. Mau berangkat bersama atau tidak?" Tawar Jimin. Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi ataupun senyuman cerianya.

Sudut alis Yoongi berkedut. Pagi-pagi sudah dibuat emosi tingkat tinggi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Dan ia paling benci jika diabaikan seseorang. Dan Jimin mencoba melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku!" Yoongi menggebrak tangannya diatas stang motor Jimin, membuat Jimin agak berjengit juga.

"Kau meninggalkanku semalam di rumah setelah mengantarku. Padahal semalam itu kau tahu aku sendirian, Bodoh!"

.

Semenjak berpacaran dengan Jimin, Yoongi jadi tak terbiasa jika ia harus sendirian di rumah ketika kakaknya sedang berada di luar kota karena pekerjaannya.

Well, bisa dibilang ini sisi manja seorang Min Yoongi. Dan semalam itu kebetulan kakaknya sedang berada di _Gwangju_ dan Jimin hanya mengantarnya pulang dan pergi begitu saja, dan juga ia tak menghubungi Yoongi sama sekali. Bahkan ponselnya tak diaktifkan.

Bagaimana Yoongi tak sebal setelahnya.

.

"Jawab aku, Park Jimin! Kalau memang karena semalam aku tak ingin pulang lebih awal, itu adalah kebutuhan untuk menyelesaikan musikku—hei kau mendengarku tidak sih?!"

.

Yoongi masih saja membentak. Jimin jadi berpikir, Yoongi ini memang sudah dari sananya berbakat untuk menjadi seorang _rapper_. Ketika ia marah seperti ini, perkataannya tersusun begitu cepat tanpa ia peduli langsung meneriakannya.

.

Jimin menggeleng pelan mendengarnya dan ia menuntun motornya untuk masuk ke halaman rumah Yoongi dan memarkirnya disana.

Demi apapun, mereka barusan masih di depan gerbang rumah, lama-kelamaan kan tidak enak dilihat juga bertengkar disana. Pikir Jimin dalam hati.

.

Yoongi mengikuti Jimin yang masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya itu.

"Jawab aku, Bocah sialan!" Dan untuk membentak Jimin kembali.

Jimin kembali menghela napas malas. "Mau berangkat kuliah gak nih?" Tanyanya, Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri sejajar dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin kesal dibuatnya. Jimin benar-benar mengabaikan semua perkataannya, huh?

.

"Kenapa tak mau menjawabku, huh? Kau mau ngambek lagi? Mau aku terus memarahimu? Kalau kau tidak—yak! Apa-apaan ini?! Turunkan aku, Jimin bodoh!"

Jimin yang lama-kelamaan jengah juga, ia segera saja meraih pinggang dan mengangkat kekasihnya itu, menggendong Yoongi di bahunya dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"YAAK!"

.

Jimin tak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Yoongi. Dan ia tetap membawa Yoongi dalam gendongannya menuju kamar tamu di dekat ruang televisi yang pernah Jimin pakai ketika ia menginap di rumah Yoongi.

Kalau sudah begini Jimin juga gemas _'kan_ lama-lama.

.

"Turunkan aku, Bocah sialan!"

"Bodoh! Turunkan!"

"Hei! Turunin!"

"Yak Jimin pesek! Dengarkan aku!"

"Yaaak Park Jimin—ukh—"

Yoongi memelankan teriakannya diujung dan berjengit kaget ketika Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang kamar tamu itu.

Dan Yoongi semakin kaget di buatnya ketika Jimin ikut menaiki ranjang tersebut dan merangkak naik untuk berada diatas tubuh Yoongi.

.

"Nah, kalau begini _'__kan_ enak. Kenapa harus marah-marah sepagi ini, hm?" Jimin berkata lembut. Sambil menopangkan kedua sikut dan lututnya disamping tubuh Yoongi agar tidak menindihnya, Jimin mengusap poni kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi jadi terdiam, ia mendadak bingung harus melakukan apa kalau Jimin sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"_Ukh_, menyingkir dari tubuhku, Bodoh!" Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menahan dada Jimin ketika merasakan bahwa Jimin semakin menurunkan berat tubuhnya di atas Yoongi dan juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi.

Jimin tak menghiraukannya. "Kau tahu, _Hyung_. Pagi ini kau berisik sekali, kupingku sampai panas mendengarnya. Tapi..." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Yoongi disertai seringai nakalnya.

Yoongi mendadak gugup dibuatnya.

_Ugh_, Jimin itu memang brengsek. Ia selalu membuat Yoongi gugup karena tingkah menggodanya tetapi sayangnya Yoongi sangat menyukai hal itu. Huh...

.

"A—apaan sih." Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas ranjang. Oh sungguh, Yoongi tak sanggup untuk memberi perlawanan untuk menyingkirkan Jimin, ia benar-benar terkunci di bawah tubuh Jimin sekarang.

"Tapi..." Jimin semakin menyeringai. "Aku menyukai suaramu, teriakan amarahmu, dan sekarang aku jadi ingin mendengarnya lagi."

.

Yoongi baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes ucapan Jimin, tetapi kekasih bodohnya itu telah lebih dulu mengunci bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Yoongi melenguh ketika merasakan Jimin membuka bibirnya untuk menangkup bibir bawahnya. Memberi kuluman seksi di bibir sehalus sutra milik Yoongi sebagai sapaan pembukaan. Tak tahan dengan godaan tersebut, Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama untuk bibir atas Jimin. Dan keduanya saling melumati bibir yang selalu terasa bagai candu yang menyengat tubuh mereka. Memberi getaran-getaran halus di dada Yoongi acapkali Jimin semakin memperdalam ciuman hangat yang tak pernah bisa Yoongi tolak. Tetapi sebaliknya, selalu Yoongi inginkan.

.

Jimin mulai beralih dari bibir Yoongi untuk memberinya ruang napas dan menelusuri garis leher Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Tangannya yang menganggur ia pakai untuk menelusuri seluruh bagian tubuh Yoongi tanpa Jimin lewati seincipun.

.

"Jimin, hmm—"

"_Bogoshippeo, Hyung._"

.

Dan Jimin terus menyentuh juga menciumi kekasihnya saat itu juga dengan semangat sampai Yoongi hanya bisa mengikuti tindakan kekasih bodohnya itu dan melupakan amarahnya pagi ini.

.

Well, mereka bahkan melupakan juga untuk berangkat kuliah pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memainkan bolpoinnya di tangan. Ia sedang makan siang di kafetaria sendirian. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari sepupunya bahwa ia akan mendarat di Korea esok pagi.

Bayangkan, esok, _man_!

Sepupunya yang cerewet itu pasti akan menumpang tinggal dengan Taehyung sementara ia menginterogasinya sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Haduh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Taehyung kerepotan.

Taehyung menghela napas pelas. Mengusap keningnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

Ia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang tunangan sepupunya itu, membuat semakin repot saja.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Taehyung bimbang.

Yang membuat Taehyung bimbang itu adalah apa ia harus memberi tahu Jimin tentang hal ini?

Kalau Park Chanyeol itu menyukai kekasihnya, Yoongi?

Kemudian lelaki ber_eyeliner_ itu akan ngamuk.

.

Atau tetap jangan memberitahunya?

Dan membiarkan Jimin pada akhirnya mengetahui hal tersebut sendiri?

.

Nah, sepertinya itu lebih baik. Jangan memberi tahu Jimin lebih dulu. Atau ia malah akan berakhir mengadudombakan sahabatnya sendiri nanti dengan sepupunya.

.

.

Omong-omong, Jimin tidak datang ke kampus sampai sesiang ini. Taehyung jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan Jimin sakit karena ia terlalu banyak menari. Tetapi untung saja pekan ujian mereka sudah selesai saat ini, tinggal menunggu kenaikan semester.

_Huft._

Taehyung meraih ponselnya, ia berniat menghubungi Jimin saja, menanyakan kenapa ia tak datang hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dengan malas. Ia terbangun karena Yoongi yang menggeliat tak nyaman di sampingnya.

Jimin kemudian mengerutkan alisnya sampai ia sadar bahwa ponselnya terus berdering sedari tadi dan itu yang membuat Yoongi tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Jimin buru-buru terduduk dan meraih ponselnya di saku jaketnya yang berada diatas kepala ranjang yang ia tiduri bersama Yoongi.

Tanpa melihat siapa si penelepon, Jimin mengangkat panggilannya.

.

_"Yeobeoseyeo?"_

_"Jimin? Kok tidak datang k__e kampus__ sih?" _

.

Jimin melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar tamu itu. Pukul satu siang.

_"Em~ aku di rumah Yoongi-hyung..."_

_"Hah? Ngapain?"_

_"Aku—"_

_"Jimin berisik~"_

.

Tiba-tiba suara Yoongi yang merengek memotong ucapan Jimin . Dan dapat Jimin pastikan, Taehyung pasti mendengarnya di seberang telepon sana.

.

Taehyung mendengar suara Yoongi disana. Suaranya terdengar menyatakan kalau ia pasti sedang tiduran atau baru bangun dalam tidurnya.

.

Nanti dulu, Jimin di rumah Yoongi? Terus Yoongi sedang tidur disampingnya? _Heol_ apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Pikir Taehyung curiga.

.

_"Jangan bilang kau... Habis menyentuhnya ya Jimin bodoh?!"_ Taehyung berseru heboh.

.

Jimin sedang mengusap rambut Yoongi yang agak berantakan itu dengan lembut. Ia juga membenarkan selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh atas Yoongi yang telanjang itu. Membuat Yoongi kembali tertidur nyaman merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan Jimin.

.

Jimin merengut mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Dengan suara yang dipelankan agar tidak membuat Yoongi terbangun, ia merespon perkataan sahabat hipernya itu.

_"Apasih. Kau mengatakannya seolah aku baru saja memperkosanya. Dasar byuntae!" _

_"Heol. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya..."_

_"Hei byuntae, dia kekasihku, calon tunanganku, yang berarti itu juga calon istriku. Aku berhak—"_

_"Sejak kapan?!"_

Jimin meringis, _"Kenapa jadi kau yang heboh sih. Karena kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Hoseok-hyung ya? Hahaha."_

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perkataan Jimin. _"Jadi, kau sudah sering melakukannya begitu?"_

_"Tidak kok. Kami baru melakukannya dua kali..."_ Jimin menerawang.

Taehyung menggerutu. _"Kau beruntung. Awas saja kalau kau membuat Yoongi-hyung sakit hati."_

Jimin merengut kembali. Membenarkan letak ponsel di telinganya._ "Kenapa kau jadi protektif begitu sih sama Yoongi-hyung?"_

_"Karena dia kekasihmu."_

_"Hah?"_

_"T__ak tahu__ deh, pikirkan saja sendiri."_

Kini Jimin yang memutar malas kedua bola matanya. _"Kenapa jadi membicarakan hubunganku sih. Jadi, apa maksudmu meneleponku, huh?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa kau tak hadir hari ini. Haah sekarang aku menyesal menanyakannya."_

_"Bilang saja kau iri, byuntae!"_

_"Yak! Jangan panggil aku byuntae!"_

_"Hahaha."_

.

.

.

.

Gara-gara Jimin, Yoongi tidak pergi kuliah. Malamnya juga membuat Yoongi tidak pergi ke kafe. _Well_, percaya atau tidak dua bulan lagi Yoongi lulus! Dan itu membuatnya agak _free_ dan bisa sering berada di studio kafe akhir-akhir ini (dan juga untuk membicarakan projectnya bersama teman barunya).

.

Tetapi apa, gara-gara Jimin seharian ini Yoongi diam di rumah. Dan kini ponselnya telah dibanjiri oleh pesan-pesan dari teman-temannya.

Tidak terlalu banyak juga _sih_, karena yang banyak mengiriminya pesan hanya satu orang.

Teman barunya yang satu tujuan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chany. Lelaki tinggi dan memiliki mata besar dan senyum yang lebar, serta suaranya yang berat enak di dengar. Dia yang paling banyak mengirimi Yoongi pesan, yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum menahan tawa. Sambil membenarkan duduknya diatas sofa ruang televisi, Yoongi membaca pesannya satu-persatu dari si Chany itu.

_"Yoongi-ah~"_

_"Kok tidak dibalas? -3-"_

_"Kemana saja? Kenapa tidak datang ke kafe?"_

_"Aku minum kopi sendirian :("_

_"Masih tak dibalas juga pesannya."_

_"Aku akan mati kekeringan kalau pesanku tak dibalas juga :("_

_"Yoongi-ah~~"_

.

.

Jimin baru saja dari toko kue untuk membeli_ cheesecake_ yang Yoongi minta. Sesaat setelah bangun tidur tadi Yoongi kembali bersama amarahnya untuk memarahi Jimin. Dan karena Jimin jengah dengan amarah kekasihnya itu, ia menawarkan diri untuk membelikan sebuah _cheesecake_ yang mana kala itu langsung membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang.

Ck, Yoongi_nya_ itu memang selalu menggemaskan.

.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan menatapnya heran karena Yoongi terlihat seperti menahan tawanya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Dari siapa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin, ia meletakkan bungkusan _cheesecake_nya di atas meja, kemudian meraih remot di samping Yoongi untuk memindahkan chanel tv yang sedang menayangkan berita itu dan duduk diatas sofa di samping Yoongi.

"Hm?" Yoongi bergumam, menoleh ke arah Jimin dan_ cheesecake_ yang baru diletakkannya diatas meja. "Chany meng_sms_iku."

Jimin berhenti memindahkan chanel tv, ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan curiga. "Chany lagi?"

Yoongi berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan beralih menatap Jimin malas. "Jangan bilang kau akan cemburu lagi. Padahal—"

"Iya iya." Jimin berujar malas. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlalu cemburu. Yang penting kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Chany itu."

Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup dan mengelus sebelah pipi kekasih manisnya itu.

Yoongi bersemu, ia tersenyum sekilas karena kini Jimin mulai mau belajar untuk mencoba lebih dewasa dan mengerti serta tidak cemburuan.

"Kecuali hanya teman, oke?" Tambah Jimin.

Yoongi menjawab gemas. "Iya, bawel."

Jimin terkekeh. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi. "_Cheesecake_nya sudah kubelikan nih, ayo dimakan."

Yoongi kembali bersemu sebelum menerima potongan _cheesecake_ yang Jimin suapkan dan mereka kemudian tertawa memakan kue _creamy_ itu bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

_"Yoongi-ah?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Besok main ke taman bunga yuk?"_

_"Hah? Ngapain?"_

_"Cari inspirasi hehehe. Mau tidak?"_

_"Em~ boleh."_

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Haaai. Ceritanya ada smut nyelip hahaha dan Hoseok memang cocok jadi uke kok :3 mumu. *kok*ganyambung*

Buat chanyeol... Dia dibayanganku gitu sih, polos-polos menghanyutkan... *apa*

Dan butuh dia untuk membuktikan cinta minyoon (lagi) xD

Duh, mau nangis gak sih, konser bangtan jadi 3 hari berturut-turut oktober nanti di korea sana huhu dek jungkook kesayangankuuu~ T_T

.

Okelah, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran, dan masukannya selalu di terima xD

_Review, please? :3_

.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Yoongi-ah?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Besok main ke taman bunga yuk?"_

_"Hah? Ngapain?"_

_"Cari inspirasi hehehe. Mau tidak?"_

_"Em~ boleh."_

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU | Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja ingin meletakkan ponselnya setelah menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol esok hari untuk pergi ke taman bunga.

Namun ketika lengan Yoongi baru mencapai meja nakas di samping ranjangnya, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya itu.

Yoongi segera menariknya kembali untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya itu.

.

_'Park-Bocah-Sialan-Jimin'_

.

Yoongi tersenyum sebelum men_slide_ panggilan tersebut dan membawa ponsel _smartphone_ itu ke telinganya.

.

"Halo?"

"Mingi-mingi~"

.

Jimin tiduran menyamping di atas ranjangnya, menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya dan tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Mingi-mingi~"

.

.

"Mingi?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan baru dari Jimin.

"Jimin _loves_ Yoongi!" Pekik Jimin senang. Yang membuat Yoongi memutarkan kedua bola matanya namun juga merona samar.

"A—apaan sih."

Jimin masih tertawa riang. Ia paling senang memberikan Yoongi celotehan (atau sebut saja gombalan) yang selalu membuat kekasihnya itu menunjukkan sifat malu-malu dan galaknya.

.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu tidak apa yang membuatku merasa paling nyaman di dunia ini?" Jimin bertanya.

Yoongi menggeleng, yang tak dapat di lihat Jimin tentunya karena mereka masih berada di saluran telepon. "Apa?"

"Yaitu ketika aku bersamamu."

.

Yoongi terdiam sesaat.

.

"Oh ya? Kok aku tidak merasa."

"_Ish_, bersamamu, _Hyung_."

"Maksudmu apa sih, aku tidak mengerti."

"Bersamamu itu ketika aku mencium bibirmu, mengecupi lehermu, ketika aku—"

Yoongi buru-buru merona. "Oke, cukup Jimin. Aku mengerti dan kau bodoh."

Jimin hanya terkekeh.

.

Sesaat kemudian hening diantara mereka. Hanya menyisakan suara helaan nafas di masing-masing ponsel mereka.

.

Sampai ketika Yoongi memecah keheningan tersebut dengan suara pelan yang membuat Jimin tersenyum dalam ringkukannya di bawah selimut.

.

"Jimin..."

"Iya, hm?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku ya..."

.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tumben sekali kekasihnya seperti itu. "Kalau begitu kau jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku juga ya."

"Kau membuatku bingung." Yoongi mengeluh.

"Jadi... Bisakah kau berjanji?"

.

Jimin kembali tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Yoongi dan mencium keningnya ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku berjanji, takkan meninggalkanmu, Min Yoongi."

.

Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum mendengar janji Jimin. Ia jadi berpikir, enak saja kalau Jimin berani meninggalkannya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini, akan ia salib kekasihnya itu di dinding kamarnya.

.

Sadis.

.

"_Hyung_?"

"Em, iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu, Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

Sudah pernah dibilang bukan, kalau Yoongi selalu merasa debaran jantungnya semakin meletup ketika Jimin mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

Dengan gugup dan wajah merona, Yoongi menjawab. "Iya, aku juga."

"Juga apa, _Hyung_?" Jimin mulai menggoda.

"Tak tahu." Jawab Yoongi malas.

"Kok tidak tahu?"

"Bodo."

"Yah, yasudah kalau begitu."

"Yasudah."

"Kau tak mau mengatakannya, baiklah. Aku tak mau beli cheesecake lagi—"

"_Aish_, aku juga mencintaimu! Kau puas Park Jimin sialan?!"

.

Jimin kembali tertawa dibuatnya. Kekasihnya itu selalu manis tingkahnya yang membuat Jimin selalu merasa gemas.

.

"Sudah malam. Segeralah tidur, _Hyung._"

"Hm? Ah iya."

"Besok aku jemput. Selamat tidur, Sayang..."

"Hm. Selamat malam, Jimin."

.

.

Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon dengan kekaksih berisiknya itu.

Masih dengan wajah merona, Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik selimutnya sebatas dagu dan menunggu sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur menuju alam mimpi favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menuju parkiran kampus sambil membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia cemberut dan bergerutu entah apa membaca isi pesan dari kekasih manisnya itu.

.

_"Tak usah mengantarku pulang. Aku pergi ke taman untuk menulis lagu bersama Chany. Oke?" _

.

Jimin tentu saja cemburu. Kekasihnya pergi hanya berdua dengan orang lain di taman. Sangat cemburu.

Maksudnya, selama ini _'__kan _Jimin cukup sulit untuk membujuk Yoongi melakukan hal-hal tentang ber'pacaran'.

Tetapi apa.

Si Chany brengsek tinggi dan mencurigakan itu kini mulai menghalangi Jimin. Jimin kan jadi cemburu. Tetapi juga...

Jimin mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mengekang Yoongi dengan keposesifannya. Jimin tak mau melihatnya menangis lagi, sungguh.

Lagipula ia juga sudah berjanji pada Yoongi untuk percaya padanya.

_Well_, Jimin harus pintar mengendalikan kesabarannya untuk hal seperti ini.

.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Jimin bingung sekaligus kesal, karena ia sudah beberapa hari ini sulit untuk menemukan waktu untuk berdua bersama Yoongi.

.

Karena seperti Yoongi yang tiba-tiba dikerubungi tugas untuk persiapan lulusnya atau begitu pula dengan Jimin yang di sibukkan kegiatan senatnya. Padahal seharusnya hari ini juga _free_, tetapi Yoongi malah pergi dengan si Chany itu.

.

Padahal Jimin _'__kan_ ingin waktu berdua untuk mereka mulai membicarakan hal serius tentang tunangan yang beberapa waktu lalu Jimin utarakan pada Yoongi.

Jimin bahkan kini sudah mempersiapkan cincinnya. Tetapi karena mereka yang sulit untuk berdua saja dalam suasana romantis (Jimin inginnya begitu), Jimin jadi hanya mengantungi cincinnya saja sampai hari ini.

_Huft._

.

Tanpa sadar Jimin sudah sampai di depan motornya. Ia segera meraih kunci motor tersebut dan menaikinya.

Memakai _helm_nya dan melajukan motor kesayangannya itu untuk keluar dari area kampus.

Jimin ingin melihat apa yang Yoongi lakukan bersama orang lain dengan judul 'menulis lagu' itu ketika Jimin tak berada di sampingnya.

.

Sambil melaju dalam kecepatan sedang, sebelah lengan Jimin meraba saku jaketnya, mengelus sebuah kotak berlapis beludru yang berisi sepasang cincin disana. Yang akhir-akhir ini setia berada dalam sakunya karena Jimin belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan cincin tersebut kepada orang yang 'seharusnya'.

.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Kau takkan mengecewakanku."

Gumamnya, dan kembali melajukan motornya menuju tempat dimana kekasihnya berada bersama orang lain.

Hanya ingin tahu.

.

.

.

.

**Click.**

.

Hari ini sudah mulai memasuki sore. Yoongi menekan _shutter_ kamera Nikon D300S miliknya itu dengan tersenyum. Ia menatap objek bunga kertas yang baru saja ia shoot dengan puas.

Setelahnya Yoongi kembali berjalan ke sisi lain untuk menghampiri bunga tulip putih yang masih kuncup setengah mekar itu. Kembali mengambil gambarnya.

.

Sampai ketika seseorang menghampiri Yoongi dari belakang dan...

.

"Hey!"

Yoongi terperanjat dari berdirinya. Ia melepas kamera ditangannya yang segera menggantung terjatuh di lehernya itu. Kemudian menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Chany bodoh. Mengagetkanku segala." Yoongi memutar matanya kesal.

Sedangkan lelaki tinggi di hadapannya hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Chanyeol menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda di tangannya kepada Yoongi. Yang segera langsung diterima oleh Yoongi.

"Hm, tidak juga." Yoongi membuka kaleng soda ditangannya untuk ia minum. "Jadi, mau kita mulai dari mana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menggenggam lengan Yoongi untuk menuntunnya ke salah satu bangku yang berada di sana. Tepat di sebelah air mancur.

"Aku sudah membuat satu bait pertamanya. Aku _stuck_ dan butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Jujur saja aku ingin membuat lirik yang sedih dan mendalam..." Seru Chanyeol seraya mengeluarkan notesnya dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi menatapnya bingung. Mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan teman jangkungnya itu.

"Kalau kau ingin membuat lagu sedih kenapa mengajakku ke taman _sih_?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir kembali. "Bantu aku Yoongi-_ah~ please_?" Chanyeol menatap Yoongi dengan kedua mata berbinarnya itu.

Yoongi menggeleng malas. Tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu malah mengingatkannya pada Jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung sedang berada di dalam taksi bersama sepupunya yang kembali pulang ke Korea. Ia baru saja menjemputnya di bandara tadi.

Taehyung hanya menghela napas ketika lelaki disampingnya mulai heboh dengan pembicaraannya di telepon dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

"Halo? Chanyeol_ie_?"

.

"Kau dimana? Aku harus menemuimu sekarang!"

.

"_Aish_, kalau begitu jemput aku sekarang di rumah Taehyung_ie_!"

.

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya sekarang!"

.

"Kenapa harus besok?"

.

"Pokoknya hari ini. Harus!"

.

**Click!**

.

Taehyung kembali menghela napas begitu sepupu disampingnya dalam taksi yang mereka tumpangi itu telah selesai dengan pembicaraan teleponnya.

"Baek-_hyung_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apapun itu untukmu, Taehyung_ie_." Sepupu Taehyung yang bernama Baekhyun itu segera merubah raut wajahnya yang kesal sehabis menelepon kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Taehyung.

"Em... Kenapa kau mencintai Chanyeol-_hyung_? Maksudku, dia mungkin saja tak setia padamu. _Yeah_..." Taehyung berucap hati-hati. Takut sepupunya itu tersinggung.

Tetapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia berucap tegas dan menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. "Kami itu satu cinta, apapun yang terjadi takkan bisa memisahkan satu cinta yang telah kami miliki."

.

Taehyung hanya _facepalming_ mendengarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai itu dengan tersenyum. Sudah hampir enam bulan lamanya ia meninggalkan kota favoritnya dimana ia menikmati masa remajanya.

.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum ketika taksi yang mereka tumpangi itu melewati sebuah taman bunga yang terlihat sejuk. Ia jadi semakin rindu dengan kekasihnya.

.

Sampai ketika senyumnya perlahan memudar karena ia melihat pemandangan yang mengganggu matanya di taman tersebut.

Kekasihnya bersama orang lain di taman tersebut. Terlihat sangat akrab.

.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih duduk diatas motornya. Dari spotnya sekarang ia terus menatapi Yoongi yang duduk berdua dengan Chany-Chany itu. Menatapnya tidak suka. Apalagi ketika lelaki tinggi itu merangkul Yoongi dan penuh modus mengajaknya bercanda.

.

Jimin memang suka lupa diri. Tidakkah dia merasa bahwa tingkah Chanyeol itu seperti cerminan dirinya?

Oh oke, lupakan itu.

.

Jimin segera terkesiap ketika melihat kekasihnya dan Chanyeol itu berdiri. Kemudian berjalan beriringan mulai meninggalkan taman.

_'Mau kemana mereka?'_ Pikir Jimin curiga.

Jimin segera membuka ponselnya untuk menyambungkan koneksi GPSnya dengan ponsel Yoongi.

Jimin menghela napas lega. Beruntung ia dengan iseng pernah mengaktifkan GPS di ponsel kekasihnya itu ketika ia sedang mengutak-atiknya.

.

Oh, lihat. Yoongi memasuki mobil si Jangkung menyebalkan itu. Jimin buru-buru kembali memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya. Dan mulai mengikuti jejak mobil yang mulai melaju membawa kekasihnya itu.

.

Jimin mungkin percaya pada Yoongi kalau kekasihnya itu hanya berteman saja dengan Chanyeol yang bermarga sama dengan Jimin itu.

.

Tetapi Jimin tak bisa percaya pada lelaki tinggi itu. Sudah Jimin bilang bukan, ia terlalu mencurigakan di dekat Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, mana?"

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang sepupunya untuk menemukan dua orang yang baru saja menaiki sebuah mobil disana.

Astaga.

Taehyung tak salah lihat bukan. Kalau yang barusan itu Park Chanyeol dan Min Yoongi?

Yoongi-_hyung_ yang pacarnya Park Jimin bodoh sahabatnya itu?

.

"Pak! Tolong ikuti mobil hitam di kiri itu!" Baekhyun segera menitah sang sopir taksi yang mereka tumpangi untuk mengejar mobil Chanyeol yang mulai melaju itu.

.

_Heol._ Mau kemana mereka hanya berdua. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Pikir Taehyung.

Ia segera membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang harus segera mengetahui hal ini. Taehyung tak peduli kalau dia akan mengamuk. Yang pasti dia itu harus tahu mengenai hal ini.

.

Dia, Sahabatnya.

.

"_Aish_, lagi ngapain _sih_, Park Jimin ayo angkat teleponmu." Gumam Taehyung semakin khawatir mendengar hanya nada sambung tak terjawab dari ponselnya. Sambil terus mengawasi mobil Chanyeol yang mulai memasuki kawasan apartemen cukup mewah di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia membagi fokusnya untuk menyetir dan sesekali menoleh kearah Yoongi, mengajaknya bicara.

"Sebelum mengantarmu pulang, ke apartemenku dulu ya?"

Yoongi menoleh, "Ngapain?"

"Kita makan dulu. Aku ini pintar memasak, _lho_." Bangganya. Ia menoleh ke arag Yoongi dan kembali memandang fokus pada jalanan. "Jadi, kau mampir dulu ya? _Please_?"

Yoongi tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia berpikir Jimin mencarinya tidak ya?. Sebelum kemudian menatap jam yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Um~ boleh _deh_. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

"Tenang saja, kita hanya makan sebentar kok. Terima kasih ya."

"Hm."

.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Senyum bahagia yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada siapapun ditambah dengan kedua binar di mata besarnya. Terlihat menawan memang.

.

Tetapi tanpa Yoongi sadari. Senyum lebar itu berangsur-angsur berubah berubah dengan seringaian tajam dan tatapan berbinar penuh percikan dendam.

.

"Kena, kau. Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

Jimin buru-buru memarkir motornya dan membuka helmnya. Ia tak bisa mengikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. Terang saja basemen parkiran untuk mobil dan motor berbeda di setiap apartemen. Dan itu membuat Jimin kehilangan jejak mereka berdua.

.

Jimin menghampiri meja _reception_. Umm ia agak canggung juga. Apartemen ini sepertinya bergabung dengan hotel juga.

Ah, Jimin tak peduli itu. Ia harus segera menemukan tempat si Jangkung itu tinggal.

.

"_Annyeonghaseyeo._" Sapa Jimin seramah mungkin ketika ia berhadapan dengan resepsionin wanita disana. "Bisakah aku menemukan tempat tinggal Park Chanyeol?"

Resepsionis itu tersenyum. Mencari datanya di sebuah komputer dan memberi tahu informasi yang Jimin butuhkan.

.

"Kamar apartemen Tuan Park berada di lantai 5 nomor 506. Sebelah kiri setelah keluar dari _lift_."

Jimin kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Dan segera melangkah cepat untuk mendatangi kamar apartemen tersebut.

.

.

Jimin segera membuka ponselnya. Mencari kontak kekasihnya dan melakukan dial.

Sial.

Yoongi tak mengangkatnya.

.

Jimin sudah berada di depan pintu kamar bernomor 506 itu. Jimin menggeram kesal karena pintu di hadapannya itu memakai _password. _Dan Jimin semakin kesal ketika ia tak bisa menekan bel disana kecuali intercom yang sama sekali tak berguna karena Chanyeol tak menghampirinya sama sekali.

.

"Sial!"

.

Jimin kembali mengumpat ketika ia tak menemukan jawaban apapun dari panggilannya ke ponsel Yoongi.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya dengan khawatir. Ia yakin Yoongi berada di dalam sana bersama si Jangkung menyebalkan itu.

Jimin masih mengumpat karena hal itu sebelum akhirnya ia melihat dua orang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung menatap kedua orang tersebut yang salah satunya sangat Jimin kenal. "Taehyung?"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi bar di mini bar dapur tersebut. Melihat-lihat interior sekelilingnya dengan penasaran.

"Kau tinggal disini sendirian?" Tanya Yoongi.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ia mengaduk sirup jeruk yang baru saja di buatnya itu dan mencampurkannya dengan dua bungkus kecil serbuk putih yang tak dapat Yoongi lihat karena Chanyeol sedang membelakanginya.

"Hm, tidak juga kok. Kalau ada tamu seperti ini aku tak sendirian."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Ia menghampiri Yoongi untuk memberikan sirup buatannya dan duduk di samping Yoongi. "Minumlah dulu."

Yoongi menggumamkan terima kasih dan meminum sirupnya perlahan.

Chanyeol yang melihat Yoongi meminum minumannya tanpa curiga sedikitpun itu menyunggingkan kembali seringainya.

.

.

Yoongi memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Ia merasa pusing tiba-tiba entah kenapa. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak dan membuat aliran darahnya menegang. Yoongi tak mengerti itu.

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?" Yoongi hanya menjawab seadanya. Sial. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing sekarang. Ia bahkan ingin mengambil ponsel yang terus bergetar di sakunya itu tetapi tangannya entah kenapa terasa kaku dan hanya bisa meremas celana jeansnya dengan erat. _Ukh._..

.

"Kau melupakanku ya?" Tanya Chanyeol riang.

"Huh?" Yoongi bergumam lemah. Kini rasa bergejolak itu semakin terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku, huh?"

Yoongi semakin bingung. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan dan terasa begitu lemah saat ini.

Dan... Apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol itu? Kenapa dia berkata begitu?

.

Yoongi menegangkan tubuhnya dan memekik pelan ketika Chanyeol meraih kedua bahunya, memaksanya berdiri dan berjalan mundur dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah sofa empuk. Membuat Yoongi berjengit kaget karenanya.

"Apa-apaan?!" Kesal Yoongi, ia mencoba membentak, namun suaranya berkata lemah.

.

"Ck, kau tidak ingat kalau laki-laki itu adalah aku?"

"Siapa?"

"Laki-laki yang kau pukul kepalanya hingga pingsan waktu itu?"

.

Yoongi seketika membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan takut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

_._

.

.

.

Nb :

Uuh, akhirnya, selesai nih! Mulai besok pindah ke rated M yaa ._. Hehehe.

Buat yang keberatan, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...

Well, saya beri penjelasan untuk warning nya.

Cerita ini nantinya akan bertema mpreg, makanya saya taro di genre drama yang berarti cerita ini bisa masuk ke dalam kategori alternatif universal. Yang mana berarti itu komunitas didalamnya sudah yang terbilang cukup awam. Tidak seperti genre supranatural atau suspense apalagi mystery yang perlu kalimat penjelasan lebih untuk 'dunia baru' didalamnya.

Emm cukup mengerti kan? Yah pokoknya intinya begitu ._. Kalau opini saya kurang berkenan bisa dikomentari :D

Dan itu Chanyeol... Hohoho. Jangan dimarahin mulu sama kalian atuh ya, kasian ._.

.

Oke, terima kasih review yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini :'D

Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

.

Review, please? :3

.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ck, kau tidak ingat kalau laki-laki itu adalah aku?"

"Siapa?"

"Laki-laki yang kau pukul kepalanya hingga pingsan waktu itu?"

.

Yoongi seketika membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan takut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Waktu itu, aku dan temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kami juga tertarik dengan dunia _rapper_ sepertimu. Tetapi malam itu... Kau mabuk. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan dan bermaksud baik tetapi malah dianggap jahat olehmu. Dan saat itu kau memukul kepalaku. Beruntungnya aku masih bisa selamat sekarang. Hahaha."

.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahat melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Yoongi yang memerah karena pengaruh obat perangsang yang ia larutkan tadi. "Kenapa? Jangan takut..."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memasukkan obat ke minumanku!" Teriaknya lemah.

"Hm? Hanya obat perangsang. Aku ingin balas dendam padamu dan membuatmu sedikit menderita." Chanyeol menggerutu dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Menggemaskan.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, kuambilkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Yoongi membolakan kedua mata kecilnya, ia segera beranjak berdiri. Tetapi hal itu membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pusing.

Yoongi mulai beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya begitu lambat. Yoongi tahu kalau mungkin obat yang dicampurkan si tinggi sialan itu adalah obat perangsang. Tetapi Yoongi tak tahu kalau rasanya akan seperti ini. Kepalanya pusing, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, bulu kuduknya meremang dan sesuatu di daerah selatannya menegang begitu saja tanpa ia sentuh sama sekali!

.

Yoongi mengerang frustasi di setiap langkahnya. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri karena rasa tegang itu membuatnya gila semakin lama.

Tetapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus segera keluar dari tempat sialan ini. Begitu pikir Yoongi. Langkahnya yang tertatih ia coba untuk dipercepat.

.

.

"Hei hei, mau kemana, maniiis~"

Yoongi tersentak kaget, beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapai pintu. Namun tiba-tiba bahunya ditarik oleh Chanyeol yang segera menyeretnya kembali ke atas sofa dimana tadi ia berada sebelumnya.

"Lepas, Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Yoongi mencoba memberontak, tetapi Chanyeol semakin mencengkeram bahunya, dan ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi diatas sofa hitamnya itu.

"Brengsek? Tidakkah kau sadar kau yang brengsek disini?!" Chanyeol menggeram emosi. Kilatan emosi di mata besarnya membuat Yoongi menciut seketika.

Yoongi membawa kedua tangannya ke dadanya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas sofa. Berusaha mencari perlindungan dan mencoba mengabaikan gejolak panas yang menegangkan aliran darahnya di tubuh rapuhnya itu.

"Cha-chany maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh melihat gerakan lemah Yoongi. "Maaf katamu? Sudah terlambat, _B__aby_."

.

Chanyeol mendekati Yoongi dan membuka sebuah kotak hitam di lantai yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mengambil sebuah borgol berbulu halus seperti bulu kelinci di setiap kelilingnya. Ia kemudian menarik paksa kedua lengan Yoongi untuk ia pasangkan borgol tersebut.

Yoongi segera memberontak. "Tidak, Chany... Tidak! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Yoongi masih memberontak, tetapi Chanyeol berhasil memasangkan borgol tersebut di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan saat itu juga Yoongi menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang perut Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Membuat lelaki tinggi itu terjerambab ke atas meja di hadapan sofa yang diduduki Yoongi tersebut.

Chanyeol melebarkan kelopak matanya setelah Yoongi menendangnya. Ia bangun untuk mendekati Yoongi dan menamparnya keras di pipi.

.

"Ukh..." Kedua mata Yoongi mulai berair ketika rasa panas dan ngilu dari hantaman telapak tangan Chanyeol itu merambati pipinya yang memerah kentara itu di salah satunya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau itu memang hobi kekerasan ya."

Chanyeol dengan paksa meraih ikat pinggang Yoongi dan melepaskannya. Kemudian dengan memaksa ia membuat Yoongi terduduk di atas sofa dan menjulurkan kedua kaki Yoongi untuk ia ikat di bawah bersama kaki meja dengan ikat pinggang tersebut.

Yoongi terkunci pergerakannya kini. Ia mulai menangis.

"Chany... Lepaskan aku... Biarkan aku pergi, kumohon." Yoongi berucap lemah, kini tubuhnya semakin terasa panas membakar gairah. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama Jimin disana.

Chanyeol berdecih. Ia kembali menuju kotak hitamnya dan mencari sesuatu disana. "Cih, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Dan aku takkan melepasmu sebelum aku puas menyiksamu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi bergidik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya namun percuma.

.

"Nah, ini lebih baik." Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk seperti pencapit bercabang yang tersambung dengan kabel kecil dan sebuah dinamo.

Yoongi yang melihat itu semakin bergidik. "Ma-mau apa kau—"

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menyiksamu lebih dulu sebelum kau pulang." Chanyeol meraih gunting, dan mendekati Yoongi untuk meraih ujung _t-shirt_ abu-abu yang Yoongi pakai.

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai menggunting ujung bawah kaus tersebut hingga keatasnya. Membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya ketika Chanyeol mulai menggunting bajunya dan _stainless_ dari gunting tersebut menyentuh kulitnya langsung.

Chanyeol semakin menyeringai melihat reaksi tersebut. Ia menyelesaikan acara mengguntingnya dan segera menyingkap bekas guntingannya itu untuk memperlihatkan seluruh bagian dada dan perut Yoongi.

"Kau memang manis, Min Yoongi. Kau selalu mengingatkanku dengan tunanganku." Chanyeol berucap seraya jari telunjuknya menelusuri dada Yoongi hingga ke perutnya dengan gerakan lambat yang sensual.

Yoongi yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya itu tak kuat lagi dan segera saja meloloskan desahannya.

"A—ahh..."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Wow, obatnya bereaksi dengan cepat ya? Baru kusentuh dengan jariku kau sudah mendesah." Chanyeol berucap meremehkan. Yang membuat Yoongi ingin sekali menendang kepalanya saat ini.

"Brengsek, kau!"

.

"Memangnya... kau pikir aku akan menyentuhmu?" Chanyeol meraih dagu Yoongi untuk menatapnya tajam.

"Cih, meskipun kau mengingatkanku pada kekasihku, aku takkan pernah menyentuh orang lain selain Baekh_ie-ya_."

Chanyeol mulai mengambil kembali benda hitam seperti pencapit itu untuk ia pasangkan di tubuh Yoongi, benda itu salah satu jenis _vibrator_. Satu pencapitnya Chanyeol pasangkan di dada Yoongi dekat salah satu nipplenya dan satu pencapit lainnya ia pasangnya di tengkuk Yoongi.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya, Yoongi cukup tahu kalau benda seperti itu adalah mainan seks. Tetapi ini baru pertamakalinya Yoongi lihat dan ia yang merasakannya langsung.

"Tidak, Chanyeol, lepaskan itu, brengsek, lepasssh—"

Chanyeol menyeringai kembali ketika ia mulai menyalakan _vibrator_ tersebut dengan getaran lemah.

"Ukh... Huh... Jimin—"

"Jimin?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Tetapi detik berikutnya ia menekan tombol _vibrator_ tersebut ke ukuran maksimal. Yoongi langsung mendesah keras dibuatnya, dan juga menangis di saat bersamaan.

"Ah! Hentikan! Uuh... Jiminh... Hah!"

Yoongi tak bisa mengontrol suaranya lagi. Ia mendesah dan berteriak sekuat tenaga merasakan getaran benda asing di tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat tak bebas karena kedua lengan dan kakinya terkunci.

Rasanya menyakitkan, tetapi entah kenapa tubuhnya justru semakin menegang. Celana jeans yang dipakainya bahkan sudah semakin terasa menyesakkan,_ ukh_.

.

"Jimin? Kekasihmu itu ya? Hahaha sayangnya dia tak ada disini untuk membantu menyentuhmu, manis~" Chanyeol berucap riang. Ia kemudian meraih _vibrator_ lain yang berukuran panjang sepanjang 17cm yang sering digunakan oleh wanita itu untuk ia tunjukkan di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sayunya. Rambutnya bahkan sudah mulai menyatu karena keringat. Dan bekas tamparan Chanyeol masih kentara merah di sebelah pipinya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kumohon jangan. Hentikan..." Yoongi menggeleng memohon kearah Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol ikutan menggeleng. Ia menyalakan _vibrator_ di tangannya dengan getaran maksimum. Kemudian dengan iseng ia menyelipkan _vibrator_ panjang itu ke celana jeans Yoongi tanpa membukanya sedikitpun. Membiarkan jeans itu tetap berada di posisinya dan semakin membuat Yoongi sesak.

Yoongi semakin menggeliat tak nyaman karena getaran di dada, tengkuk dan juga bagian tubuh selatannya. Ia hanya bisa berteriak dan mendesah frustasi karenanya. Airmatanya juga mengalir seiring ia meneriakkan nama Jimin di sela desahannya.

.

"Hm, oke. Hanya _vibrator_ untuk saat ini. Sudah ya, aku mau memasak—"

"Chanyeol_ie_!"

"!"

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung?"

"Kok dia tahu namamu, Taehyung_ie_?"

Taehyung menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Jimin, ini sepupuku. Dan Baek-_hyung_, ini sahabatku. Sekarang, coba kau buka dulu pintu ini, Baek-_hyung_."

Jimin segera mengangguk. "Benar, kekasihku ada di dalam sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap Jimin kaget. "Jadi anak putih bersama Chanyeol_ie_ tadi itu kekasihmu?!"

Jimin mengernyit. _'Anak putih__ katanya__?'_

"Begini, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Aku harus menyelamatkan kekasihku dari kekasihmu. Sedari tadi aku disini mencoba bertamu tetapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jadi, bisakah kau membuka pintu ini? Aku yakin kau tahu _password _apartemen kekasihmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menoleh kearah Taehyung dan bocah pirang itu juga mengangguk lucu.

Baekhyun mendekati pintu tersebut. Menghela napas dan mencoba menekan tombolnya dengan mengisi _password_ tersebut dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri. Kalau tidak salah kekasih tingginya pernah berkata demikian.

.

"92-06-05"

.

**Click!**

.

"Yeah terbuka!" Baekhyun berseru riang. Tanpa peduli Taehyung dan Jimin di belakangnya, Baekhyun segera menerobos pintu tersebut.

Berjalan masuk untuk menemukan kekasihnya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan lugu dari bola mata besarnya dan seseorang sedang berteriak di atas sofa.

"Chanyeol_ie_?!"

.

Jimin tanpa pikir panjang ikut masuk di belakang Baekhyun, begitu juga Taehyung.

Semakin Jimin masuk, semakin ia mendengar suara teriakan Yoongi dengan jelas.

Dan ketika Jimin melihat Park Chanyeol sedang terbengong karena tiba-tiba saja segerombolan (hanya tiga orang) tamu memasuki rumahnya tanpa ia harus membuka pintunya.

Saat itu juga, tanpa banyak berpikir, Jimin berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan meninju wajahnya hingga Chanyeol tersungkur.

Baekhyun memekik memanggil nama kekasihnya yang ditinju itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi untuk membantunya melepas _vibrator_ yang menempel pada tubuh Yoongi dan memeluknya juga mengusap punggungnya untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Ssst... Yoongi-_hyung_. Tak apa, tak apa, Jimin dan aku sudah datang sekarang."

.

.

"Brengsek kau, sialan!" Jimin meraih kerah Chanyeol untuk membuatnya berdiri dari tersungkur.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. "Kekasihnya datang deh."

"Sial!" Jimin sekali lagi meninju wajah Chanyeol di tempat yang sama.

Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri kekasihnya dan menghalangi Jimin yang ingin memukul lelaki tinggi itu.

"Jangan pukul Chanyeol_ie_ku!" Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Jimin. Ia menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk menunduk dan ia peluk di dadanya.

"Kekasihmu itu brengsek! Kau menipu Yoongi-_hyung_, eoh?!" Bentak Jimin emosi.

Chanyeol pura-pura tak mendengar Jimin. Ia mengeluh pada Baekhyun.

"Baekh_ie-ya_~ aku menculik anak itu untuk balas dendam padanya. Kau tahu, ketika aku koma beberapa waktu lalu? Itu gara-gara dia. Aku berpura-pura tertarik padanya agar kau datang mengunjungiku disini. Aku merindukanmu~" Keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengusap kepalanya dan mengecup puncaknya dengan sayang.

"Apa?!" Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Jimin kembali membentak emosi. _'Balas dendam?!'_

Tetapi ketika Jimin ingin melayangkan pukulannya kembali ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mulai histeris karena Chanyeol juga ingin menghajar Jimin, tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti di udara ketika mendengar suara pelan yang memanggilnya.

Suara yang selalu Jimin kagumi itu memanggilnya dengan nada sedih.

Suara seseorang terkasihnya.

.

"Jimin..."

.

Jimin segera berbalik untuk menemukan kekasihnya yang terduduk di atas sofa dengan memberinya tatapan sendu dan sayunya, ia terlihat begitu berantakan.

.

Yoongi merentangkan tangannya, semua ikatan dan benda sialan yang bergetar di tubuh Yoongi telah di lepaskan oleh Taehyung tadi. Ia menatap Jimin dan memanggilnya.

.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Seiring langkahnya dan menatap kekasih tersayangnya itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang memanas.

Dan ketika ia sampai di hadapan Yoongi, Jimin segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu yang kini terlihat semakin rapuh di hadapannya. Saat itu juga, Jimin menangis.

Yoongi segera melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin dengan erat ketika Jimin memeluknya. Ia merengkuh leher Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu tegas itu seolah takut Jimin akan pergi.

"Jimin... Jimin..."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan punggung sempit itu.

"Jimin... Jangan memukul orang lain, jangan..." Yoongi berucap pelan di bahu Jimin dan segera di balas oleh usapan hangat kembali di punggungnya.

Jimin yang merasakan tubuh kekasihnya bergetar ketakutan seperti itu semakin membuat Jimin merasa bersalah. Jimin bersumpah, ia takkan menuruti perkataan Yoongi lagi untuk membiarkannya dekat dengan lelaki lain setelah kejadian ini.

.

"Iya, aku disini. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, _Hyung_." Jimin berucap lembut masih dengan mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan sayang.

Tetapi Yoongi malah semakin bergetar dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jimin. Membuat Jimin mengernyit bingung.

.

.

"Jimin?" Taehyung tiba-tiba berucap, ia dengan sedikit ragu mengutarakan apa yang telah dilihatnya ketika ia menghampiri Yoongi untuk pertamakali tadi.

"Ada apa, Tae?" Jimin menjawab, ia masih mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi.

"Em~ sepertinya Yoongi-_hyung_ diberi obat perangsang, dan—"

"APA?!" Jimin berteriak kaget. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan menghajar si Chany sialan itu kembali, namun Yoongi menahan pelukannya di leher Jimin dan bergumam melarangnya.

"Jangan, Jimin... Jangan."

Jimin menghela napas kasar. Tetapi ia kembali mengusap punggungnya. _'Obat perangsang? Sialan Park Chanyeol itu. Siaaal.'_

.

"Jimin, ayo pulang." Gumam Yoongi di bahu Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Menatap Yoongi penuh sayang dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah itu dengan perlahan.

"Iya, kita pulang sekarang." Jimin segera melepas jaketnya, _t-shirt_ yang Yoongi pakai ia lepas karena bentuknya sudah tak karuan dan memakaikan jaketnya pada Yoongi. Dan mensletinginya sampai ke leher Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian merogoh sakunya, ia melemparkan kunci motornya kearah Taehyung. "Kau bawa motorku, aku akan pulang dengan taksi bersama Yoongi-_hyung_."

Taehyung mengangguk.

.

Jimin melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Yoongi untuk menuntunnya berjalan. Tubuh Yoongi masih bergetar, dan ia memegangi baju Jimin di pinggangnya dengan erat.

Sebelum Jimin melangkah lebih jauh, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya garang.

"Jangan sampai kau muncul dihadapan kami lagi." Desisnya tajam.

Chanyeol hanya balas menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping Chanyeol segera memecah interaksi penuh tatapan saling membenci itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jimin-_ssi_."

Baekhyun segera berlari kesana-kemari untuk menemukan dapur. Kemudian ia menuju kulkas Chanyeol dan menghela napas lega begitu ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sekotak susu yang masih baru ia ambil dari kulkas apartemen Chanyeol dan segera menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih berdiri itu.

"Ini, minumlah, agar kau lebih tenang." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi dengan ragu menerima susu dingin tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun. "Aku mungkin sedikit merasa sebal padamu, tetapi... Lebih menyebalkan kekasihku sepertinya hahaha maafkan dia ya."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Setelahnya ia mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Yoongi dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

Pulang ke apartemen Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Jimin merebahkan Yoongi di ranjang kesayangannya. Yoongi segera tertidur ketika ia berada di taksi tadi. Dan ia tak sepucat sebelumnya, ia kini terlihat lebih segar dan tenang.

Terima kasih kepada susu kotak yang tadi diberi oleh Baekhyun.

.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dengan hati-hati. Takut membangunkannya.

Ia harus membuatkan sesuatu untuk di makan ketika Yoongi bangun nanti, pikirnya.

.

Jimin segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"Hari yang melelahkan~ aku membencimu Park Chanyeol brengsek~"

Jimin bergumam dalam nyanyian.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia perlahan bangkit terduduk dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar Jimin

"Ukh, pusing..." Gumamnya. Tetapi ia cemberut kemudian. "Dan kenapa aku tegang lagi..."

Yoongi membawa sebelah lengannya untuk meremas pelan _junior_nya. Ia masih merengut lucu dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Tak mau menunggu lama, ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari-lari kecil untuk menemukan Jimin yang ternyata sedang berada di dapur mungilnya.

.

Jimin mematikan kompornya dan menoleh untuk menemukan Yoongi telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Astaga." Jimin berjengit, ia mengusap dadanya pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Yoongi.

"Kenapa sudah bangun, hm?"

Yoongi masih memasang wajah merengutnya kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin erat. Membuat Jimin merasa bingung juga. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi Jimin tak terlalu memikirkannya dan membalas pelukan dari Yoongi dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Mungkin Yoongi masih merasa _shock_, pikirnya.

"Jimin?"

"Iya, hmm."

"Tiduri aku."

.

.

"_Mwo_?!"

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Huft. Kasian ih Chany dimaki-maki sama kalian... lagian aku juga sebel sih sama dia, ngeganggu kaisoo mulu *salah fokus*

Tapi gak aku bikin aneh-aneh kok buat Yoongi, takut dibantai kalian hahaha

Yosh! Saya taro di rated M yaa. Umm kalo buat pribadi sih, saya kasih ratednya Restricted 18. Karena temanya yang dewasa tentang young marriage/pregnancy (nanti) dan saya cenderung pake bahasa yang gak frontal. Walaupun tetep aja No Child sih. *nyengir*

Yah pokoknya begitu lah, intinya ini tema dewasa, bukan sex semata. Hehehe

.

Well, Jimin lagi hot-hot nya nih ya aduuuh.

Tapi itu bikin saya seneeeng uuu seneng banget sama rambutnya di starcast buat kolaborasi swarovski itu, jadi pengen makin ngebully xD

Udah deh, bawel ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

_Review, pleaseee? :3_


	6. Chapter 6

Yoongi masih memasang wajah merengutnya kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin erat. Membuat Jimin merasa bingung juga. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi Jimin tak terlalu memikirkannya dan membalas pelukan dari Yoongi dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Mungkin Yoongi masih merasa _shock_, pikirnya.

"Jimin?"

"Iya, hmm."

"Tiduri aku."

.

.

"_Mwo_?!"

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengusap pelipisnya dengan gugup. Pernyataan Yoongi membuatnya kaget saja.

Maksudnya...

Mana mungkin sih Yoongi mengajaknya duluan? Di saat seperti ini?

Jimin pikir itu tidak mungkin.

Yoongi pasti ingin ditemani tidur.

Ya, pasti begitu.

Yoongi _'kan_ suka manja kalau sendirian.

Ya, pasti begitu.

.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju kulkas. Membukanya dan mencari sesuatu disana.

Susu untuk Yoongi.

"Minum dulu, _Hyung_. Setelah itu aku temani di kamar."

.

Yoongi menatap karton susu yang disodorkan Jimin. Kemudian semakin merengut mendengar perkataannya, dan Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku nggak minta susu?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Supaya kau cepat tertidur kembali. Ayo sini—"

Yoongi segera menepis lengan Jimin yang ingin meraihnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan minimalis itu. "Bukan tidur tertidur, Jimin! Tapi tiduri aku yang kemarin itu! Kau menindihku—"

Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya dan membolakan kedua mata kecilnya begitu melihat Jimin dengan cepat melesat pergi dari hadapannya keluar dari dapur.

"—yak! Mau kemana kau!"

.

.

Jimin segera berlari dari hadapan Yoongi saat itu juga. Kemudian memasuki kamar mandi dan dengan pelan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Huft. Yang benar saja, menindihnya katanya?" Jimin meniup poninya. Ia bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya itu.

"Apa-apaan... Yoongi-_hyung_ mengajakku duluan untuk... Sex?" Bisik Jimin sangat pelan. "Mungkinkah?"

Jimin menggeleng kuat.

"Mana mungkin... Dia pasti masih terpengaruhi obat itu—"

.

_Brak._

.

"Jimin!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Ia masuk begitu saja untuk mengecek kamar mandi hingga bath tub begitu saja. Ia sedari tadi mengelilingi apartemen Jimin karena kekasih bodohnya menghilang begitu saja.

Atau ia sengaja sembunyi untuk mengerjai Yoongi.

.

Yoongi membuka tirai kamar mandi lalu memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Jimin tak ada disana. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke dapur namun ia terkaget begitu saja ketika melihat Jimin ada di samping pintu kamar mandi dengan memegangi hidungnya.

Wajah Yoongi berubah seketika. Ia segera menghampiri Jimin.

"Disini kau rupanya!" Yoongi tersenyum dengan pipi memerah. Ia menjauhkan tangan Jimin yang masih ada di hidungnya. "Apa kau terluka karenaku? Coba sini kulihat."

Yoongi semakin mendekat pada Jimin. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk memeriksa hidung Jimin dan mengusap hidung yang memerah itu dengan pelan dan juga meniupinya perlahan.

.

.

Jimin segera memegang hidungnya begitu dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi membuka pintu di dekatnya dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Jimin berbenturan dengan pintu kayunya.

Oh, _man_. Hidungnya berdenyut. Untung saja tidak berdarah.

.

Jimin berdegup begitu Yoongi mendekatinya. Senyumannya itu...

Senyuman nakal yang menggoda.

"Apa kau terluka karenaku? Coba sini kulihat."

Jimin menahan napasnya begitu Yoongi semakin mendekatinya dan mulai meniupi hidungnya. Dan Jimin kembali berdegup kencang ketika Yoongi berkedip menatapnya dan dengan sengaja mengecup pelan pucuk hidungnya.

_Ukh_, Yoongi benar-benar menggodanya sekarang.

.

"Sudah baikan?"

Jimin mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas kemudian dari bibir Yoongi begitu ia mendapati Yoongi baru saja menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Yoongi segera tersenyum melihat Jimin mengangguk. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin. Perlahan dan dengan pasti menarik tengkuk Jimin agar lelaki sipit itu menunduk ke arahnya.

.

Yoongi menyapukan bibirnya mengelilingi garis bibir Jimin. Kemudian menekan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menempel dengan tubuh Jimin. Sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda Jimin.

"Aku tahu, kau mau melakukannya." Desis Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menekan bibirnya diatas bibir Jimin. Menghisap bibir tebal itu dengan mulut kecilnya.

.

Dan Jimin?

Ia sudah tak kuat menahannya sedari tadi. Kalau Yoongi yang biasa saja sudah terlalu menggodanya, apalagi yang sekarang.

.

Jimin segera meraih pinggang Yoongi, merengkuhnya erat begitu Yoongi menciumnya. Dan Jimin juga berbisik di sela ciuman mereka yang semakin lama terasa semakin menggairahkan itu.

"Aku tergoda, Min Yoongi. Jangan coba hentikan aku."

.

.

Yoongi menyeringai. Ia dengan iseng (dan memang itu tujuannya) merambati lengannya di kedua bahu Jimin, kemudian turun dan meremas otot bisep Jimin dan kemudian kedua lengan Yoongi meraba-raba di dada Jimin.

_Ukh_, Yoongi benar-benar nakal kali ini. Tanpa perlu Jimin tuntun, kekasih manisnya itu sudah bisa agresif atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Ah, apa karena obat itu masih bekerja?

Entahlah, Jimin tak mempedulikan itu untuk saat ini. Yoongi sudah terlalu menggodanya dan ia harus menikmatinya.

Khekhe.

.

Jimin masih memakai kemeja abunya setelah ia menguntit Yoongi hari ini. Dan Yoongi yang seharusnya masih memakai jaket Jimin itu kini entah bagaimana sudah berada di kaki Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi sendiri kini mulai mempreteli kancing kemeja Jimin. Tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

.

Tetapi Yoongi memutus ciuman mereka lebih dulu setelah ia berhasil melepas kemeja Jimin dari tubuhnya. Membuat Jimin mengerang karena ia masih menikmati manisnya bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi segera terkikik kecil melihat reaksi Jimin. Ia kemudian meraih kedua lengan Jimin dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ dan bediri disana.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Yoongi menarik tirai mandi disana dan menyalakan _shower_nya dengan air dingin yang langsung menghujani tubuh mereka berdua.

Jimin tertawa gemas karenanya. Ia memeluk Yoongi karena air yang membasahi tubuhnya, tetapi dengan iseng juga ia meraba celana denim hitam yang dipakai Yoongi, mencari pengaitnya dan membukanya serta menurunkan celana tersebut bersama sisa kain yang dipakai Yoongi itu terlepas dari tubuhnya yang selalu Jimin sukai hingga tak bersisa.

"Kenapa ditutup tirainya? Hanya ada kita berdua disini..." Bisik Jimin dengan nada rendahnya yang menggoda di telinga Yoongi.

Jimin menggigit pelan daun telinga Yoongi dengan gemas kemudian menurunkan bibirnya untuk menjilat leher Yoongi yang terus basah karena air _shower_ yang terus mengalirinya.

Yoongi mendesah pelan dibuatnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya yang tak terlapisi kain apapun di tubuhnya itu semakin menempel dengan Jimin.

"Lakukan sekarang, Jimin. Miliki aku."

.

Jimin segera menyeringai mendengar kalimat Yoongi. Ia meraih sebuah botol yang berdiri di sisi _tub_ bersama dengan perlengkapan mandi lainnya itu.

_Olive oil_.

.

Hm.

.

.

Jimin menggeram nikmat sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan selaras memasuki tubuh Yoongi dan menyentuh jauh ke dalam titik kenikmatan milik Yoongi.

Jimin juga meraih _junior_ Yoongi untuk ia peluk dalam genggamannya dan juga memberinya gerakan memompa yang selaras dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Lengan lainnya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas pipi bokong Yoongi yang padat dan membuat Jimin gemas sendiri meremasnya dengan kencang hingga memerah di permukaan kulit Yoongi yang putih itu.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri sedang menunduk rendah dan kedua telapak tangannya mencengkeram dinding. Tubuh bagian bawahnya yang agak menungging membelakangi Jimin dan lelaki lebih muda itu sedang mengendarainya disana. Memberinya kenikmatan yang membuat Yoongi terus mendesah seperti sekarang.

"Ahn! Jimin... Lagi... Lagi!" Pintanya.

.

Yoongi sudah tak mempedulikan lagi dinginnya air _shower_ yang menghujani punggungnya. Fokusnya hanya berada pada milik Jimin yang menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan tak terduga.

"Emm, Yoongi-_yah_. Ini menjepitku, urm..."

Jimin ikut mendesah. Ia bahkan tak ingat kalau ia baru saja menggunakan banmal.

.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan _manhole_ Yoongi semakin mengapitnya dan membuatnya susah bergerak dan ia bergerak lambat dibuatnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi segera memegangi lengan Jimin yang masih berada di _junior_nya itu dengan sebelah tangannya, lengan lainnya masih ia gunakan untuk menopangnya di dinding.

"Aku... Keluar Jim, aku—aaah!"

Desahan panjang Yoongi mengiringi geraman nikmat Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya hingga orgasme pertamanya hari ini selesai.

Ia kemudian ingin bangkit berdiri untuk menegakkan tubuhnya yang cukup pegal karena ia menungging sedari tadi dan Jimin terus menghajarnya dengan keras.

.

Jimin dengan sedikit tak rela menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Yoongi. Ia kemudian membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapnya.

Jimin memutar _shower_nya untuk berhenti menghujani tubuh mereka. Ia membawa sebelah lengan Yoongi untuk menggenggam miliknya yang masih tegang sempurna itu. Membuat Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya yang sayu itu.

Jimin membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga Yoongi untuk berbisik disana. "Kau tahu aku belum mengeluarkannya sama sekali. Kau harus bertanggungjawab, Yoongi-_yah._"

Yoongi sedikit bergidik mendengar bisikan Jimin, karena tubuhnya juga yang masih basah itu terasa lebih dingin.

Dan tanpa berkata apapun Yoongi melingkari leher Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Dan ia segera menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk melingkar juga di pinggang Jimin.

.

Jimin tersenyum senang, ia segera menenggelamkan ciuman di leher Yoongi. Memberinya kecupan liar dan gigitan untuk membuat kulit leher pucat itu terlukiskan hasil _hickey_ yang dibuat Jimin.

Tak mau lebih lama menunggu, Jimin membawa Yoongi yang berada dalam gendongannya itu untuk keluar kamar mandi.

Tanpa peduli tubuh mereka yang masih basah, Jimin membawa tubuhnya dan Yoongi menuju kamarnya, tanpa menggunakan sehelai handuk pun dan tanpa melepas ciumannya di leher Yoongi. Yang membuat Yoongi mendesah kecil di bahu Jimin.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar, Jimin sempat kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membawa botol _olive oil extra virgin_ favoritnya itu untuk ia bawa. Sambil iseng selain menciumi leher Yoongi, Jimin juga tak melupakan bokong Yoongi yang berada di gendongannya itu untuk ia remas dengan gemas di kedua bongkahan pipinya.

.

.

Yoongi memekik kecil ketika tubuhnya terhempas diatas ranjang Jimin dan kepalanya tepat mendarat diatas bantal.

Jimin tersenyum nakal. Ia mendekati Yoongi dan menarik kedua kakinya untuk kembali melingkari pinggang Jimin. Dan Jimin sendiri duduk bersimpuh dan membawa bokong Yoongi agar berada di atas kedua pahanya.

Posisi Yoongi memang terbaring, hanya saja tubuh bagian bawahnya terangkat karena berada di atas paha Jimin. Dengan posisi seperti ini Yoongi dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Jimin.

.

Jimin menuangkan lapisan tebal _olive oil virgin_ itu di lengannya kemudian melumurinya untuk melapisi kejantanannya sendiri dan sedikit memompanya agar membuatnya semakin tegang. Lebih tegang dari yang sebelumnya karena ia belum sempat merasakan klimaksnya. Dan Jimin melakukan itu sambil terus menatap Yoongi.

.

Yoongi hanya bisa merasakan kedua pipinya semakin memanas menatap Jimin yang diliputi penuh nafsu itu. Namun juga penuh cinta disana. Dan itu membuat Yoongi merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali berdiri dan tegang.

Astaga, Yoongi rasa klimaksnya nanti akan menyembur ke wajahnya sendiri mengingat posisinya saat ini.

.

"Aku masukkan sekarang—ahm."

"A—aakh. Jim... Minh—"

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua lengannya di samping kepalanya. Menggenggam erat kedua sisi bantal dan ia sendiri mendongakkan kepalanya.

Entah hanya Yoongi yang merasa aneh, tetapi ia merasa milik Jimin yang memasuki _manhole_nya itu terasa lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

.

Jimin menahan kedua paha Yoongi agar tak merapat ketika ia mulai memasukinya.

"Yoongi-_yah_..." Jimin menggeram nikmat merasakan kembali dinding _manhole_ Yoongi untuk menjepitnya.

Sampai ketika milik Jimin telah tertanam seutuhnya, ia menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena terlalu banyak mendesah itu.

Jimin tersenyum menatapnya. Ia mengusap kedua sudut mata Yoongi yang berair kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum tulus karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin tegas, kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi yang telah merekah itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Lakukanlah." Yoongi balas mengusap pipi Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya. Jimin sempat menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati belaian Yoongi itu.

"Kulakukan." Jimin menjauhi pinggulnya dari Yoongi sebelum dengan keras dan tiba-tiba menubruk kembali _manhole_ Yoongi hingga menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Yoongi segera mendesah keras saat itu juga. Dan semakin keras desahannya penuh nikmat ketika Jimin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan dengan akurat menyentuh terus-menerus titik terdalam kenikmatannya.

"Ahh _good_. Lagi Jimin... Ya!"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memberhentikan motor Jimin di pekarangan rumahnya tepat di samping mobil Hoseok malam itu.

Hoseok yang melihat itu segera menyambut Taehyung dengan usapan sayang di kepalanya seperti biasa yang selalu ia lakukan.

.

"Sudah menunggu lama, _Hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung, ia segera tersenyum ceria, menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Hoseok balas tersenyum melihatnya. "Tidak, kok." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar sepupumu itu? Dan... Motor siapa itu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja dan ini motor Jimin dan juga aaah." Taehyung menghela napas panjang, terlihat raut tak suka di wajahnya.

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya melihat reaksi tersebut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, _Hyung_!" Taehyung segera menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam saja, aku lapar nih!"

.

Dan Taehyung menceritakan semuanya yang ia ketahui kepada kekasihnya itu dengan di temani banyak camilan.

Hoseok menanggapinya tidak terlalu serius. Karena sungguh, ekspresi wajah kekasihnya itu terlalu lucu ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan seserius mungkin.

.

"Hobi-_hyung_! Kenapa malah menertawaiku, _aish_. Aku serius nih!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mencapai desahan panjangnya. Ia dapat merasakan tenggorokannya mengering seperti habis latihan untuk _perform rap_nya.

Oh tidak, ini bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada menyanyi. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya berteriak mendesah.

.

Yoongi mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Jimin yang terus menggenggam _junior_nya itu, tetapi Yoongi ingin menyingkirkannya karena—_hell_—Jimin menutup jalan keluarnya disini.

"Jim... Singkirkan—ahm lenganmu. Aku telah datang—hhh." Yoongi mendesah lemah. Jimin menghalangi orgasmenya, dan itu membuat Yoongi mencengkeram erat bahu Jimin dengan kuat.

"Sebentar lagi—urgh, sebentar—"

Jimin masih semangat menyentuh Yoongi hingga tak berdaya. Sampai ketika ia merasakan _junior_nya mulai berkedut untuk mencapai orgasmenya, Jimin mendorong seluruh kejantanannya hingga membuat Yoongi terasa begitu penuh merasakan Jimin didalam dirinya.

Dan sesaat kemudian Jimin menyingkirkan ibu jarinya yang menghalangi jalan keluar Yoongi bersamaan dengan Jimin yang merendahkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi untuk membisikkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' disana dan menembakkan benihnya jauh didalam tubuh Yoongi.

.

Yoongi mendesah panjang merasakan cairan cintanya yang membasahi tubuhnya sendiri dan sebagian tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi juga memejamkan erat kedua matanya dengan nikmat merasakan Jimin mengeluarkan benihnya didalam tubuhnya dan membuat Yoongi terasa begitu hangat.

.

"Hmm." Yoongi bergumam ketika Jimin menarik keluar _junior_nya setelah ia menyelesaikan orgasmenya disana.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengusap dahi Yoongi yang basah karena keringat itu kemudian mengecup bibirnya yang merekah dengan sayang.

.

Yoongi kembali bergumam, dan wajahnya merengut. "Aku mau lagi, tetapi aku lelah. Aah aku haus, Jimin. Haus~"

Jimin terkekeh dengan tingkah manja Yoongi. Kapan lagi Jimin dapat melihatnya seperti sekarang.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sekali kemudian beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan mencari _boxer_ untuk ia pakai.

"Aku ambilkan, jangan dulu tertidur, _Hyung._"

Dan Jimin keluar kamarnya, menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk kekasihnya.

.

Jimin tertawa, ia merasa senang sekali saat ini.

.

"Ini, _Hyung_. Minumlah."

Jimin menyodorkan gelas dalam genggamannya, Yoongi segera bangkit dan mengerang kesakitan karena tubuh bagian bawahnya dan meminum air dari gelas tersebut dengan cepat.

"_Ugh._"

"Kau tak apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin cemas.

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Yoongi kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas bantal dan merengek kearah Jimin dengan mata sayunya itu.

"Sakit~"

Jimin segera ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi. Memeluknya dan meraih punggung Yoongi dan memijatnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga ke pinggangnya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit dan pegal yang Yoongi mulai rasakan.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang tidurlah, _Hyung._"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia segera bergelung disamping Jimin yang masih memijatinya.

Jimin tersenyum kembali dibuatnya, ia menarik selimut biru langit kesayangannya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian kembali menatap Yoongi yang kini sudah terbang ke alam tidurnya dengan cepat.

Sejenak Jimin melirik jam di atas meja nakasnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam rupanya.

Jimin terkekeh, ia mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang dan masih memijati punggung Yoongi hingga ia sendiri tertidur untuk menyusul Yoongi di alam tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun di pagi hari karena Yoongi yang berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit Jimin artikan.

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan siku dan balas menatap Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Ada ap—"

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Yoongi bertanya khawatir. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan entah apa itu dan menggenggam erat selimut Jimin di dadanya.

Jimin merengutkan alisnya tak mengerti mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Kenapa Yoonginya tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu.

.

Apa...

Yoongi melupakan kejadian semalam?

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Tolong jangan minta lebih dari ini, ka-kasian yoongi nya, aku gak tega ;_;

Ukh, ngerjain ini sambil dengerin Hormone War dan pada akhirnya mulai memikirkan yang nggak-nggak pas high notenya jimin di lagu itu. Hahaha

Baru lagi nih update hari jumat ._. *penting* *penting banget*

.

Yasudahlah, Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, juga reviewnya yang kemarin-kemarin :'D

Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu

diterima~

_Review, please? :3_


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin terbangun di pagi hari karena Yoongi yang berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit Jimin artikan.

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan siku dan balas menatap Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Ada ap—"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Yoongi bertanya khawatir. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan entah apa itu dan menggenggam erat selimut Jimin di dadanya.

Jimin merengutkan alisnya tak mengerti mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Kenapa Yoongi_nya_ tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu.

.

Apa...

Yoongi melupakan kejadian semalam?

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berlari sekencang mungkin. Tak ia pedulikan keringatnya yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Ia teru berlari dan berlari. Ia juga tak sempat berpikir kemana ia berlari karena sungguh, Yoongi tak mengenali daerah hutan lebat dan remang seperti ini.

.

Lagipula, kenapa ia bisa berlari disana?

Dan kenapa telur besar seukuran dirinya beserta berkaki-tangan lengkap dengan jari-jarinya terus mengejarnya?

Kenapa Yoongi yang harus dikejar?

.

Yoongi segera menggeleng untuk membuyarkan pemikiran sejenak itu. Ia menengok ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan telur tadi tak gentar untuk terus mengejarnya.

.

Yoongi juga ingin berteriak minta tolong, tetapi entah kenapa suaranya seperti hilang tertelan begitu saja.

Yoongi menangis.

Tetapi ia terus berlari dan terus berlari.

.

Sampai ketika ia tak fokus pada pandangannya karena airmata yang terus mengembun mengaburkan pandangan, dan sedetik kemudian Yoongi tersandung oleh sebuah akar pohon yang menjalar di permukaan tanah. Yoongi sampai terguling-guling dibuatnya karena ia sedang berlari cepat.

.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat telur itu menghampirinya, ia tak bisa melanjutkan larinya saat ini. Jangankan berlari, berdiri saja tak bisa.

.

Yoongi berjengit kaget ketika telur itu tepat berada di hadapannya kemudian menyusut dengan cepat hingga sebesar bola pingpong dan menerjang masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba. Memaksa masuk ke tenggorokkannya seolah memang di dalam tubuh Yoongi lah makhluk itu tinggal.

Saat itu Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk berteriak.

.

"Argggh!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun terduduk dengan wajah pucatnya. Ia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya, sebuah mimpi buruk.

.

Namun semua pemikiran tentang mimpi buruk itu Yoongi lupakan begitu saja ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telanjang di bawah selimut.

Kemudian Yoongi melirik kesamping dan melihat gundukan yang ia yakini sebagai Jimin.

.

Ukh, berada di dalam selimut yang sama?

Ia telanjang?

.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Yoongi menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada. Merasakan ingatan-ingatan kejadian semalam bersama Jimin bergumul di kepalanya.

.

"Hyung?"

"Aku... Menggodamu?"

"Yoongi-hyung?"

"Memaksamu... Semalaman?"

"Yoon—"

"Aku malu! Oh tidak!"

Yoongi menutup seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut. Menyembunyikan dirinya sejauh mungkin di hadapan Jimin.

.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera mengusap pelan dadanya.

Untungnya, melihat reaksi Yoongi dan ucapannya barusan membuat Jimin mengerti kalau kekasihnya itu mengingat kejadian semalam.

Syukurlah.

.

_Yeah_, kalaupun Yoongi melupakannya, Jimin akan membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian semalam itu dengan cara yang sama.

.

Eh, tolong. Itu pemikiran mesum Park Jimin.

.

.

Jimin meraih selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Yoongi itu dengan sedikit memaksa. Kemudian tersenyum sebentar dan meraih Yoongi dalam rengkuhannya untuk ia peluk. Memberinya kenyamanan.

"Ssst, tenanglah, _Hyung_. Jangan panik." Ucap Jimin menenangkan sembari mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan hangat.

Yoongi menengadah, wajahnya memerah dan ia menatap Jimin dengan kelopak mata yang lebih turun kebawah karena ia masih mengantuk.

"Tapi... Aku... Aku malu, Jimin. Semalam itu—"

Jimin segera menggeleng untuk menghentikan perkataan Yoongi.

"Tak usah malu, kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu." Jimin tersenyum dan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kecupan manis yang ringan di bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi merengut. Ternyata Jimin semenenangkan begini caranya memperlakukan Yoongi. "Ukh,"

.

Jimin segera meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas sembari menatap jam di atas meja nakasnya. Pukul tujuh.

Ah, Jimin harus pergi ke kampus hari ini.

.

"_Hyung_, kau pergi ke kampus hari ini?" Tanya Jimin. Ia bergegas bangus dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Yoongi menggeleng malas. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya keatas ranjang. Bergelung dalam selimut biru langit Jimin.

.

Yoongi sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang karena perlakuan Jimin yang selalu membuatnya berdebar hangat.

"Aku hanya tinggal menghadiri upacara kelulusanku." Ucap Yoongi dan menyamankan posisi bergelungnya.

"Woah! Yang benar? Senangnya!" Jimin bertepuk tangan. "Yasudah, aku harus bersiap dan mandi dulu... Kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mendelik. "Kau hanya akan membuatku tambah pegal. Sana pergi."

Jimin tersenyum menggoda. "Loh, _'kan_ itu semua kau yang minta, lagian—"

"Berisik! Cepat mandi atau kucekik lehermu, bocah sialan!" Yoongi membentak.

Jimin tertawa dan ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum Yoongi benar-benar akan mencekiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_!"

.

.

Jimin mengaduk _mug_ susu putih favorit Yoongi seraya memasuki kamarnya dimana Yoongi masih dalam posisinya bergelung nyaman dalam selimut Jimin.

.

Jimin telah berpakaian rapi saat ini, ia bahkan telah memakai sepatunya.

.

Jimin tersenyum menatap gundukan lucu diatas ranjangnya yang hanya memperlihatkan kepala Yoongi dengan rambut karamelnya.

"_Hyung_, bangunlah, tidak baik tidur di pagi hari."

Jimin duduk di tepi ranjang.

Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah kubuatkan susu nih, ayo bangun sebelum aku memaksamu untuk membangunkan yang lain—"

"Berisik!"

Yoongi segera membuka kelopak mata sipitnya untuk menatap garang Jimin. Kemudian bangkit untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

.

"Ish." Yoongi meringis ketika mendudukkan dirinya, selain itu ia sibuk menahan selimut hingga batas bahunya karena tadi selimutnya sempat turun hingga ke perut Yoongi. Dan Yoongi tak mau Jimin melihatnya.

Oh _man_, ia belum berpakaian apapun selain selimut yang menghalangi tubuhnya!

Yoongi _'kan_ harus berjaga-jaga dari Jimin.

.

Jimin terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi yang malu-malu. Kemudian menuntun _mug_ di tangannya untuk Yoongi minum.

.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi kesakitan begini." Jimin meletakkan _mug_ susunya yang telah habis di minum Yoongi untuk ia letakkan diatas meja nakas. Jimin kemudian mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya juga membawa sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum lembut.

Yoongi merona. Ia masih memegangi selimutnya agar tak menuruni bahunya. Dan melihat Jimin tersenyum hangat dengan polos seperti itu mau tak mau membuat hati Yoongi berdebar hangat pula.

Yoongi hanya bisa balas menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya.

.

"Omong-omong, _Hyung_..," Jimin beralih mengusap pipi lembut Yoongi untuk mengelus lehernya yang terdapat tanda cium dari Jimin itu. "Kau bau diriku, aku menyukainya."

Pandangan Yoongi segera berubah menjadi berkedut emosi. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Jimin buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku mau berangkat nih. Kau tidak mau memberiku _morning kiss, Hyung_?" Jimin cemberut dengan memajukan bibirnya, mencoba _aegyo_ di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendelik. "Cepat pergi sana! Aku tidak punya _morning kiss_!"

Jimin masih terus berusaha. Ia masih menggunakan _aegyo_nya dan menunjuk sebelah pipinya, minta dicium.

"Ayolah~ hanya satu disini?"

"Tidak!"

Yoongi mendorong-dorong tubuh Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan yang lainnya ia pakai untuk menahan selimutnya agar tetap di dadanya.

Jimin makin cemberut. Ia menunduk _bete_.

.

Yoongi segera menghela napas, kini kedua tangannya memegang ujung selimut di dadanya.

Jimin itu merepotkan, sangat menyebalkan. Catat itu!

.

Jimin masih cemberut, pura-pura lebih tepatnya. Dan ketika Yoongi lengah, Jimin mulai menghitung ancang-ancang.

.

_3..._

Jimin mulai melirik nakal.

.

_2..._

Yoongi menatap kekasihnya bingung.

.

_1..._

"Jim—"

.

Jimin dengan cepat tetap menahan kedua tangan Yoongi di dadanya kemudian ia sendiri segera mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan singkat, tetapi tak lupa membelainya untuk membasahi bibir manis itu dengan lidahnya.

.

Jimin menyeringai, ia segera berlari menjauh dari Yoongi. Dan berhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya untuk memberikan Yoongi sebuah cengiran bahagianya.

.

Yoongi terpaku, kedua bola matanya membulat lucu ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menciumnya—mendadak.

Dengan refleks Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya yang basah itu dan tersadar untuk memaki Jimin.

"YAAAK!"

.

Inginnya Yoongi segera berlari kearah Jimin untuk memukulnya.

Seandainya tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu pegal saat ini.

.

Jimin hanya terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Hari ini aku hanya akan memeriksa hasil ujianku dan juga laporan mingguan senat. Aku akan pulang siang. Jadi, kau jangan kemana-mana ya, _Hyung_? Nanti aku belikan _cheesecake_. Terus juga nanti kita—"

"Sana pergi!"

Yoongi mulai jengah mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Jimin.

"Iya, kalau mau buat sesuatu di kulkasku ada bahan makanan kok. Kalau bisa sih, _Hyung_ buatkan aku makan siang ya? Terus kalau—"

"Bawel, pergi!"

.

_Bruk._

.

Jimin telah lebih dulu menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum bantal yang melayang karena Yoongi lempar itu mengenai wajahnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah cepat Jimin menjauh dari kamarnya dan sebuah salam.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Hyung_!"

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kasar. Selalu saja menguras tenaga dan emosi kalau menghadapi Jimin.

Yoongi sendiri sampai bingung kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan Jimin.

Huh.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi kembali tertidur. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya hingga ke leher.

Ingin tidur beberapa jam lagi, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang sedang nyengir menatap map dihadapannya itu, ia sedang berada di salah satu meja kafetaria. Dan Taehyung mengunjunginya disana karena memang sudah janjian lebih dulu.

.

"Hei! Ketawa sendirian." Taehyung meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya untuk diletakkan diatas meja dan ia sendiri duduk disana. Berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Nilaimu bagus, hm?"

"Ah tentu saja, nilaiku selalu bagus, kau tahu itu." Ucap Jimin bangga. Kemudian ia menatap Taehyung dan makanannya dengan bingung karena masih sepagi ini Taehyung sudah beli menu makanan berat. "Baru jam sepuluh, kau belum sarapan ya?"

Taehyung menelan kunyahan pertamanya lebih dulu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Sudah kok, aku hanya lapar lagi." Jawabnya polos.

Jimin hanya menghela napas malas mendengarnya. "Haaah, dasar."

.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Yoongi-_hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung, ia sibuk dengan makanannya dan tak menatap Jimin sama sekali.

"Dia baik kok. Sangat baik." Ucap Jimin semangat. Wajah Yoongi yang merona terbayang-bayang di kepalanya saat ini.

"Oh begitu, salam ya dariku." Taehyung kemudian merogoh sakunya, mencari sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci nada, kunci motor Jimin. Dan memberikannya pada Jimin. "Kunci motormu."

Jimin meraih kuncinya. "_Thanks._"

.

Cukup lama mereka berada di kafetaria karena Jimin sendiri sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Dan ia ingin mengobrol sebentar bersama sahabatnya itu. Semenjak mereka punya pacar masing-masing, mereka jadi jarang bersama-sama seperti ini.

.

"Tae, aku ingin bertanya pendapatmu." Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Nada bicaranya mendadak serius.

"Hmm?" Taehyung menanggapi seadanya, seakan belum merasa kenyang, ia kini sedang menikmati puding cokelat penuh lava susu. Makanan penutup, katanya.

Jimin meminum _moccha latte_ nya sejenak. "Itu... Menurutmu bagaimana tentang... Nikah muda?"

Taehyung mendadak tersedak potongan puding yang belum sempat ia kunyah, Jimin yang melihat itu segera menyodorkan jus jeruk milik Taehyung.

Setelah merasa baikan, Taehyung segera melotot ke arah Jimin. "Nikah muda?!"

Jimin mendelik. "Pelankan suaramu, Tae!"

Taehyung memelankan suaranya. "Kau baru berusia dua puluh satu! Dan siapa yang ingin kau nikahi? Yoongi-_hyung_?!" Taehyung berapi-api.

"Duh, tenanglah, aku kan hanya bertanya pendapatmu. Dan soal untuk siapa yang aku nikahi, ya tentu saja Yoongi-_hyung._" Jimin berucap bangga diakhir kalimatnya.

Taehyung menghela napas, "Anak jaman sekarang. Usia muda pergaulannya sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya."

Jimin memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "_Please_ Kim Taehyung. Kau juga bagian dari 'anak muda jaman sekarang'."

.

Taehyung tak memedulikannya. Ia kini memasang pose berpikir, menatap langi-langit dan mengusap dagunya pelan.

"Kalau menurutku sih, ya tidak masalah selagi itu memang keinginannya atau karena... _Married by accident_?" Ucap Taehyung tak yakin. "Memang kenapa sih bertanya begitu?"

Jimin mengangguk mendengar pendapat Taehyung. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku."

"Hah, kukira kau ingin mengajak Yoongi-_hyung_ menikah." Taehyung menyeruput jusnya kembali.

"Sebenarnya akau berencana untuk mengajaknya bertunangan dalam waktu dekat."

"Uhuk-uhuk." Taehyung kembali tersedak karena perkataan sahabatnya itu. Dan Jimin kembali menyodorkan minuman Taehyung sendiri kepadanya. "Serius?!"

"Um, iya, aku serius kok."

.

Taehyung kemudian hanya menatap kosong kepada Jimin. Ia pikir, Yoongi-_hyung_ benar-benar membuat sahabat bodohnya itu menjadi dewasa.

_Like seriously__?_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin pulang ke apartemennya dengan bahagia. Ia terus tersenyum lebar sepanjang jalan. Anak kecil yang melewatinya sampai ada yang menangis melihatnya.

Jimin membawa banyak bungkusan di tangannya. Ada _cheesecake_, salad buah, sekarton susu, biskuit coklat, ayam goreng, _sandwich_, bahkan _frappe oreo_. Dan beberapa camilan lainnya.

.

_Ugh,_ pokoknya Jimin senang hari ini. Merasakan bahwa ada yang menunggunya di apartemennya itu rasanya bahagia. Bahagia sekali.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Memakai kaus biru muda kebesaran milik Jimin dan celana pendek selutut miliknya sendiri yang pernah tertinggal di apartemen Jimin.

.

Yoongi sudah membereskan kamar Jimin, ia bahkan juga sudah memasakkan telur dan membuat bibimbap sederhana untuk Jimin. _Well_, Yoongi ternyata mendengarkan permintaan Jimin untuk membuatkannya makan siang.

.

Yoongi kini sedang mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk sembari mendengarkan suara televisi dan berjalan kesana-kemari.

Olahraga sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa pegal tubuhnya, pikirnya.

.

Setelah merasa rambutnya mulai mengering, Yoongi kembali ke kamar. Ia mencari sebuah sisir.

"_Aish_, dimana bocah itu menyimpan sisir sih?" Gerutu Yoongi sembari membuka lemari Jimin dan juga menelisik meja belajar disana. Tetapi Yoongi tak menemukan sebilah sisir satu buah pun.

Yoongi berjalan menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang, ia membungkuk untuk membuka lacinya disana. Siapa tahu menemukan sebuah sisir dan—

_Yeah_! Benar ada disana! Yoongi menemukannya!

.

Yoongi ingin meraih sisir tersebut, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah kotak beludru merah dan _post-it_ oranye yang ada di bawahnya.

Dengan penasaran, Yoongi mengalihkan lengannya yang ingin mengambil sisir itu untuk beralih mengambil _post it_ yang bertuliskan tulisan tangan yang rapi disana.

.

_'Jimin-ah, semoga kau suka cincinnya dan juga semoga wanita pujaanmu itu menerima cincin ini. Aku lelah mendesainnya seharian!' _

_\- Seo NN._

.

Lengan Yoongi yang membaca secarik kertas itu bergetar.

Wanita pujaan...

Wanita pujaan?

Wanita pujaanmu... Jimin?

.

Sudah pasti itu bukan Yoongi, karena _heol_ Yoongi bukan seorang wanita!

.

Yoongi dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar menatap kotak beludru yang diyakininya sebagai cincin sesuai is _post-it_ yang di bacanya itu.

Yoongi semakin bergetar. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan dan tanpa sadar meremas kertas _post-it_ yang berada dalam genggamannya itu.

Seiring dengan dadanya yang mulai sesak dan pandangannya yang kabur karena airmata hangat yang mulai berkumpul menggantung di kedua matanya, Yoongi terus bergumam.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Jimin..."

.

Entah bagaimana, perasaan Yoongi terasa begitu teraduk paksa dan rasanya ngilu. Senyuman Jimin yang terbayang di benaknya malah membuat airmatanya jatuh.

.

Saat itu, dari kamar yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu masih ia tiduri dengan perasaan hangat yang nyaman,

Yoongi memilih untuk berlari keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Haaai. Ceritanya ini updatean spesial ultah Jimin, sori ya Jim, gak bisa kasih updatean di hari senin. Karena senin itu super sibuk, harus kerja, harus nyari duit, buat kasih makan baby jungkook dan kawanannya '-' *tunjuk kandang marmut*

Yeah, selamat ulang tahun Jimin!

.

Kalo minggu depan udah konser bangtan ya, hiks T_T

.

Ah, terima kasih review yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	8. Chapter 8

Entah bagaimana, perasaan Yoongi terasa begitu teraduk paksa dan rasanya ngilu. Senyuman Jimin yang terbayang di benaknya malah membuat airmatanya jatuh.

.

Saat itu, dari kamar yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu masih ia tiduri dengan perasaan hangat yang nyaman,

Yoongi memilih untuk berlari keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berlari keluar dari kamar Jimin, tetapi ketika ia baru beberapa langkah dari pintu kamar tersebut, entah bagaimana caranya ada sebuah majalah di lantai tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi.

Jadinya Yoongi menginjak majalah tersebut dan membuatnya terpeleset hingga jatuh tepat diatas lantai.

.

_Brukh. _

.

"Aghh." Yoongi meringis, ia terjatuh tertelungkup. Ia tak bisa bangun karena dadanya terasa sakit, ia jadi hanya melipat kedua tangannya diatas lantai yang dingin itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Semakin menangis.

.

"Jimin bodoh! Pembohong! Brengsek!"

Yoongi memukul-mukul lantai tak bersalah itu hingga lengannya memerah. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

Yoongi hanya merasa, lemah dan begitu bodoh. Untuk selama ini.

.

.

Jimin bersenandung di depan pintu apartemennya. Karena banyak bungkusan yang di pegangnya, dengan kesusahan ia memutar kunci pintunya.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Aku pulang..."

.

Jimin segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Jimin memasuki ruang tamu mungilnya, Jimin menemukan Yoongi tertelungkup diatas lantai dengan memukulkan lengannya sendiri.

Jimin sontak kaget dan khawatir, ia buru-buru meletakkan semua bungkusannya diatas meja dan menghampiri Yoongi dan berjongkok disampingnya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_—"

Jimin baru saja ingin meraih bahu Yoongi untuk membuatnya bangun. Namun Yoongi lebih dulu menepis kasar lengan Jimin dan memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan panggil namaku dan jangan menyentuhku!" Yoongi membentak. Ia beranjak dari posisinya untuk berdiri dan memegangi dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

Jimin yang melihat itu juga ikut berdiri. Dapat dengan jelas Jimin lihat kalau Yoongi menangis, dan tubuhnya juga bergetar karena itu. Jimin jadi semakin panik dan bingung juga dibuatnya.

Kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah begini?

.

"Hyung—"

"Berhenti berbicara! Aku membencimu!" Tunjuk Yoongi, ia kemudian mengusap kasar airmatanya.

.

Jimin hanya menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Yoongi mendengus. Masih dengan menunjuk Jimin di dadanya dengan angkuh. "Kau, brengsek."

.

Jimin mulai tersulut. "Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?!"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan tersenyum meremehkan, ada gurat luka disana. "Kau bahkan tak tahu kesalahanmu sendiri."

Yoongi segera berlalu, melewati Jimin untuk meninggalkannya.

.

Tetapi dengan sigap Jimin mencengkeram lengan atas Yoongi untuk menahannya pergi.

"Lepas—" Yoongi mencoba memberontak. Namun seperti biasa, ia tak bisa melawan tenaga Jimin. Apalagi kini cengkeraman Jimin terasa begitu kuat, hingga Yoongi dapat merasakan memar di lengan atasnya itu.

"Bukankah pernah kubilang? Aku takkan pernah melepasmu." Jimin balas berucap angkuh.

Yoongi mendecih. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek."

.

Jimin merapatkan mulutnya. Ia menggeram. Jimin jelas bingung ketika ia baru saja pulang dan Yoongi mulai emosional kembali padahal pagi tadi mereka tak bermasalah sedikitpun.

Jimin bingung. Ia tak mengerti. Dan Jimin sebenarnya paling tak suka kalau mereka mulai bertengkar yang seperti ini.

Aaah, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Yoongi. Jimin yakin itu.

.

"_Hyung_, jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau begini?" Tanya Jimin, mencoba membujuk selembut mungkin.

"Begini? Sebodoh ini karena permainanmu!" Namun, walau Jimin sudah berucap lembut begitu, Yoongi tetap saja membentak menjawabnya.

.

Jimin menghela napas.

"_Hyung._" Jimin membawa lengan lainnya dan membuat kedua lengannya untuk mencengkeram lengan atas Yoongi. "Bicaralah, apa masalahmu."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin menatap Jimin. Dan berdecih meremehkan. "Kau bahkan tak mengerti masalahmu, brengsek."

Jimin berdecak kesal. Sungguh, Jimin tak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yoongi.

.

Jimin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di lengan atas Yoongi, yang membuat Yoongi meringis. Jimin kemudian menatap tajam kekasihnya itu yang tak mau menatapnya. "Bagaimana?"

Jimin mengontrol suaranya agar tak terdengar emosi. Ia membawa Yoongi berjalan mundur untuk memojokkan Yoongi di dinding dekat pintu kamarnya. Dan Jimin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi yang sudah terjebak diantara dinding dan tubuh Jimin.

"Katakan. Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan masalah yang tak dapat kulihat ini?"

Jimin menunduk menelisik wajah Yoongi, mencari manik sewarna lelehan cokelat yang tak mau menatap Jimin itu.

"Yoongi-_hyung, please_?"

.

Yoongi terus menghindari tatapan Jimin. Ia berdiri tegak, bahkan sampai berjinjit karena Jimin yang terlalu dekat dan membuatnya terjebak.

"Kau mempermainkanku, kau membuatku menjadi mainan yang dapat kau mainkan dalam permainanmu, Park. Aku—"

Yoongi tersenyum untuk menghalangi isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Menyingkirlah, sa—sakit."

.

Jimin tak terima. Ia semakin mencengkeram lengan atas Yoongi hingga buku jari-jarinya memutih.

"Demi Tuhan aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu! Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi!" Jimin membentak.

"Bohong!" Yoongi balas berteriak. Kini ia mempertemukan kedua matanya yang memerah dengan kedua manik gelap milik Jimin yang semakin menatapnya tajam. "Lalu, kau pikir aku tidak melihat cincin di dalam lacimu, hah Jimin brengsek?!"

.

Jimin seketika terdiam dan membungkamkan mulutnya.

Cincin katanya? _Aish_.

Tidakkah Yoongi mengerti kalau benda itu untuk dirinya?

.

Jimin segera menghela napas panjang. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan atas Yoongi kemudian beralih meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menarik kekasihnya itu menuju kamarnya.

"Sakit!"

.

Tak Jimin pedulikan keluhan Yoongi. Ia hanya terus menarik lengan Yoongi dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jimin melepaskan lengan Yoongi dan menghempaskannya ke atas ranjangnya yang sudah rapi hingga Yoongi terduduk disana. "Yak!"

.

Jimin segera menuju meja nakasnya, membuka laci dimana ia menyimpan kotak beludru merah yang berisi cincin yang sengaja ia simpan disana. Jimin kemudian meraih kotak cincin tersebut.

.

Jimin menghela napas dan mengusap dahinya. "Gagal deh rencana romantisku." Gumamnya pelan.

Yoongi yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman Jimin hanya mengernyit menatap kekasih bodohnya itu.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_." Jimin menghampiri Yoongi. Setelahnya Jimin segera duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Yoongi yang terduduk di sisi ranjang dan mengernyit menatapnya karena Jimin tiba-tiba berlutut padanya.

Jimin meraih lengan kanan Yoongi. Menggenggamnya lembut. "Cincin ini milikmu. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."

.

Yoongi masih mengernyit. Ia merona karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jimin. Tetapi pikirannya langsung melayang kepada kertas _post-it_ yang sudah di remasnya yang Yoongi tak tahu keberadaan kertas itu kini.

"Lalu..." Yoongi menunduk untuk menatap Jimin yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Kertas itu bilang, cincin itu untuk wanita pujaanmu." Ucap Yoongi pelan dan sedih diakhir kalimatnya.

Jimin menggeleng. Ia membawa lengan Yoongi yang di genggamnya untuk ia kecup dengan dalam dan menghirup wanginya dari sana. Yoongi sampai tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Seo-_noona_ salah memahami. Tetapi aku telah memberitahunya setelah melihat surat kecilnya itu kalau pujaanku itu..." Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam, ia bangkit untuk mendorong bahu Yoongi perlahan hingga berbaring diatas ranjang kesayangannya.

Jimin menyeringai melihat reaksi Yoongi yang membulatkan lucu kedua matanya dan kedua tangannya menahan dada Jimin agar tak menindihnya.

.

Diam-diam Jimin membuka kotak cincinnya, meraih perhiasan tersebut.

Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi, ia menatap sendu Yoongi dan ketika bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibir Yoongi, Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

Yoongi tersentak kaget. Sentuhan hangat dari bibir Jimin menghilangkan kegelisahan begitu saja, melihat Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, Yoongi juga ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai mengikuti ciuman Jimin diatas bibirnya.

.

Yoongi melenguh, ia terdiam membiarkan lidah Jimin yang membelai kedua bibirnya ketika Yoongi merasakan Jimin meraih lengan kanannya. Menggenggamnya lembut.

.

Yoongi dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar begitu merasakan benda dingin menyentuh jari-jemarinya. Kemudian ia merasakan lengan Jimin yang mendorong benda dingin itu melingkari jari manisnya.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ia tahu Jimin memakaikannya cincin itu. Yoongi tanpa ragu kini melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin yang berada diatasnya.

.

.

Jimin melepaskan ciuman basahnya dari bibir Yoongi. Ia membawa bibirnya untuk turun mengecupi leher Yoongi sampai membuat Yoongi menggeliat kegelian karena Jimin juga menggesekkan hidungnya dengan gemas disana.

.

"Jimin... Sudah." Yoongi semakin menengadahkan lehernya, lengannya meremas surai belakang Jimin. Ia baru menyadari—atau sebut saja Yoongi selalu lupa kalau ciuman Jimin itu selalu menggodanya.

"Umm tidak mau." Jimin menggumam di leher Yoongi. Jimin selalu merasa senang menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi dari lehernya yang halus itu.

"A—Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar sedari tadi—"

Jimin segera menyudahi ciumannya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Yoongi kemudian berseru kaget.

.

"_Frappe oreo_-ku!" Jimin segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan berlari keluar menuju ruang tamu mungilnya dimana ia tadi meletakkan semua belanjaannya.

"Ayo _Hyung_, aku membeli banyak makanan untuk kita!" Seru Jimin.

.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari posisinya berbaring untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. "Dasar bodoh."

Yoongi kemudian menatap lengan kanannya.

Ada cincin perak bermata permata hitam kecil melingkar indah di jari manis Yoongi. Rasanya begitu pas, tak longgar maupun tak menjepit jari Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengelus cincinnya. "Dasar Jimin bodoh."

.

Dan Yoongi segera beranjak dari sana untuk menghampiri Jimin di ruang tamu yang kini sedang berseru heboh karena _frappe oreo_-nya sudah berembun banyak dan krimnya telah meleleh.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala melihat itu.

"Benar-benar bodoh."

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk diatas kursi meja makannya dengan Yoongi yang duduk cemberut diatas pangkuannya dengan kotak plastik _cheesecake_ ditangannya.

.

Oh _man_.

Kalau Yoongi tidak disuguhi tatapan mengemis dan beler serta ancaman dari Jimin yang akan membuang _cheesecake_nya kalau Yoongi tak mau menurutinya, Yoongi mana mau dengan sukarela duduk diatas pangkuan Jimin.

Huh. Dasar bocah.

.

"_Hyung._" Jimin menatap sajian buatan Yoongi dihadapannya dengan sedikit bingung. "Kau ini hobi sekali membuatkanku telur dadar gosong? Dan kenapa sayurannya sedikit?"

Yoongi menatap malas Jimin sambil mengunyah _cheesecake_nya. "Itu masih bisa dimakan. Dan kau harus tahu, memegang sayuran mentah itu rasanya menjijikkan. Beruntung aku masih mau memasakkannya untukmu, bodoh."

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar respon Yoongi. Ia kemudian mulai melahap makanan buatan Yoongi tersebut. "Lain kali kau harus lebih berani ya, _Hyung._"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng mendengarnya.

Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah Yoongi. Ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di perut Yoongi. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit milik Yoongi yang kini sedang sibuk dengan _cheesecake_nya. Dan Jimin sendiri memakan makanan yang sudah dibuatkan Yoongi untuknya.

.

Jimin pikir, rasanya benar-benar bahagia memiliki seorang Min Yoongi disisinya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang duduk berdua bersama Yoongi diatas sofa mungilnya. Menikmati tayangan televisi yang tak begitu menarik untuknya.

Tetapi Jimin tetap menikmatinya karena Yoongi berada disampingnya. Dan ia kini sedang memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan bersandar padanya dengan manja.

.

Yoongi menonton televisinya dengan serius, ia terus mengunyah ayam goreng yang dibelikan Jimin.

Oh, Yoongi sangat bernafsu makan sekali hari ini.

Sebelumnya ia sudah menghabiskan _cheesecake_ dan makan bersama Jimin. Sekarang ia sedang menghabiskan sekotak ayam goreng yang Jimin beli.

Jimin sampai berdecak kagum melihatnya.

.

"_Hyung_, kau habis minum vitamin? Nafsu makanmu tinggi sekali hari ini." Jimin tertawa.

Yoongi mendelik. Ia tak membalas perkataan Jimin karena masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

Dan Yoongi tak peduli.

Walau sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa ia merasa begitu lapar saat ini.

.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Kau suka cincinnya, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"Padahal aku ingin memberikannya disaat romantis, tetapi kau salah paham duluan." Jimin cemberut, tetapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum bahagia. "Aku ingin mengajakmu bertunangan, _hyung_!"

.

Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jimin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tetapi Jimin hanya tersenyum lembut dan menunggu respon dari Yoongi sembari mengusap lengan Yoongi.

.

"Kau serius? Maksudku, kau _'kan_—"

"Sst." Jimin tetap tersenyum lembut untuk menghentikan perkataan Yoongi. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan segera menemui kakakmu. Kapan Yoonjae-_hyung_ pulang?"

Yoongi memukul dahi Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Kau pikir gampang hah? Memangnya aku menyetujuimu?!"

Jimin cemberut lagi. "Tentu saja kau harus menyetujuinya, _Hyung_! Aku akan menikahimu—aduduh."

Yoongi segera mencubit sebelah pipi Jimin dengan kencang. Wajahnya perlahan merona. "Jangan banyak bicara dan buktikan. Tapi..." Yoongi menunduk, ia melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Jimin.

"Tapi apa, _Hyung_?" Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi untuk menatapnya dengan jelas.

"Tapi... Apa kau benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Yoongi pelan. Menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya.

.

Jimin tersenyum gemas. Kini ia mencubit pelan kedua pipi Yoongi. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah meragukanku lagi. Kau mau bukti lagi, Hm? Oke, aku akan menidurimu lagi dan—"

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya. Dengan refleks ia mendorong Jimin di dadanya dan membuat lelaki yang lebih muda daripadanya itu terjatuh dari atas sofa yang mereka duduki berdua.

Jimin mengaduh karenanya dan mengusap bokongnya yang lebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

.

"Jimin sialan! Mesum!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Yoongi kembali ke kampus untuk mengikuti acara geladi untuk wisudanya. Tahun ini diantara semua geng Yoongi, hanya Yoongi dan Seokjin yang lulus dan di wisuda minggu depan.

Sedangkan Jimin sendiri sibuk mengurusi keanggotaan senatnya, Jimin ingin fokus studinya saja, pikirnya.

.

Yoongi mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah map. Ia kini sedang bersama Seokjin, Hoseok dan Taehyung di sebuah meja kafetaria untuk makan siang.

"Kalian berdua akan lulus, _Hyung_. Woaah aku juga jadi tak sabar!" Taehyung berseru senang. Ia dan Hoseok tadi menyambut Yoongi dan Seokjin setelah mereka menyelesaikan geladi upacara wisuda.

"Ah, ini melelahkan, andai kau tahu, Taehyung_ie_." Yoongi masih mengipasi dirinya, ia merasa lelah dan kepanasan setelah berada di aula.

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya.

.

Tak lama, Jimin datang menghampiri mereka. Ia datang sendiri dan memeluk leher Yoongi dari belakang dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_~"

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas merasakan Jimin memeluknya. "Menyingkir, panas nih."

Jimin tetap tersenyum. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap Yoongi yang jutek padanya. Jimin kemudian meremas pelan kedua bahu Yoongi dan segera beranjak dari sana untuk duduk di samping Yoongi dan menyapa semua yang ada disitu.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Yoongi pulang ke rumah dengan diantar Jimin bersama motornya.

.

Jimin menghentikan motornya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi segera turun dari motor Jimin, melepas helmnya dan berdiri di sisi Jimin yang tak turun dari motornya.

.

"Istirahatlah, _Hyung_. Kau pasti lelah setelah geladi seharian." Jimin tersenyum. Ia meraih sebelah lengan Yoongi, menggenggamnya lembut dan mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, tersenyum kecil dengan merona merasakan perlakuan lembut Jimin.

"Yoonjae-_hyung_ sudah pulang, _'kan_? Nanti malam aku akan datang kemari." Jimin membawa lengan Yoongi digenggamannya untuk ia kecup sebentar. "Tunggu aku ya, _Honey._"

.

Yoongi segera memudarkan senyumnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin dengan keras. Kemudian buru-buru memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan berteriak dari sana. "Pergi sana!"

.

Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas. Manis sekali kekasihnya itu.

.

Setelahnya Jimin segera pergi dari sana dan melajukan motornya, ia masih harus kembali ke kampus sebelum nanti malam ia akan ke rumah Yoongi untuk menemui kakaknya.

_Fiuh_.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: haaai, duh kena omel lagi kan, saya mana tega sih bikin yoonmin berantem heheee. Terus terus, gak nyangka mimpi yang kemaren Yoongi pada bener nebaknya ._. Wkwk

Omong-omong, fanfic As Sweet As Sugar kemarin masuk nominasi di IFA. Baru lolos seleksi tahap II aja sih, masih jauh haha.

Dalam hal ini terimakasih buat _mei anna aihina_ yang udah jadi partisipan disana dan menominasikan ff saya :"D

Bertaun-taun nyampah di ffn baru kali ini ada yang mau nominasiin :"D kkk

Umm kalau secara pribadi agak pesimis sih, secara fandom anime kan lebih rame gitu ya, tahun ini mainstreamnya di fandom SnK sama Kurobas.

Yaah, tapi udah masuk nominasi aja udah seneng, thank you ya _mei_ :'D

.

Dan... Oh my god, konser pertama tiga hari The Red Bullet T_T *nangis*

Baby Jungkook~~

.

Ah, oke, terimakasih reviewnya yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini :'D kritik, saran dan masukannya siap diterima.

_Review, please? :3 _

_._


	9. Chapter 9

"Yoonjae-_hyung_ sudah pulang, _'kan_? Nanti malam aku akan datang kemari." Jimin membawa lengan Yoongi digenggamannya untuk ia kecup sebentar. "Tunggu aku ya, _Honey._"

.

Yoongi segera memudarkan senyumnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin dengan keras. Kemudian buru-buru memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan berteriak dari sana. "Pergi sana!"

.

Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas. Manis sekali kekasihnya itu.

.

Setelahnya Jimin segera pergi dari sana dan melajukan motornya, ia masih harus kembali ke kampus sebelum nanti malam ia akan ke rumah Yoongi untuk menemui kakaknya.

_Fiuh_.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang berada dalam kamar mandi. Ia menatap wajah pucatnya sendiri di hadapan cermin. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kedua matanya memerah samar, dan bibirnya memucat. Yoongi tampak berantakan.

.

"Kenapa aku berdarah... Kenapa..."

.

Yoongi terus bergumam kalimat yang sama.

Yoongi hanya sedikit ketakutan. Ia sebenarnya takut. Ia tak merasakan ada yang sakit pada tubuhnya. Terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya. Yoongi sama sekali tak merasa sakit apapun.

Tetapi ada yang aneh.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada bercak darah disana.

.

Kenapa.

.

.

"Yoongi-_yah_?" Lelaki tinggi bermata mirip dengan Yoongi itu duduk di atas kursi meja makan. Ia sedang menikmati makan malam cukup awalnya yang ia sendiri beli dari luar.

.

Yoongi hanya menjawab perkataan kakaknya itu dengan gumaman, ia sedang sibuk mem_blender_ buah melon. Ingin membuat jus, pikirnya.

.

"Kau bilang Jimin akan datang malam ini?" Kakak Yoongi yang bernama Yoonjae itu menghentikan sejenak acara makannya. Ia menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan seksama, atau lebih tepatnya pada tangan kanan Yoongi yang sedang memotong buah melon.

Yoonjae dapat melihat sebuah cincin disana, cincin yang baru kali ini Yoongi pakai.

Dan _oh_, Yoonjae tahu betul kalau Yoongi itu bukan pecinta aksesoris cincin sederhana seperti itu. Adiknya itu _'kan_ anggota komunitas _hip-hop_.

Mana mungkin _'kan_ geng hip-hop menggunakan aksesoris seperti orang yang baru saja bertunangan begitu.

Oh.

.

"Tumben bilang-bilang, dalam rangka apa?" Tanyanya berlanjut.

"Bukan apa-apa." Yoongi menjawab cepat.

"Oh begitu. Apa itu tentang cincin di jarimu?"

.

Yoongi terdiam.

Tetapi ia buru-buru kembali pada kesadarannya untuk melanjutkan memotong melonnya. Pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Yoonjae yang melihat Yoongi terdiam begitu hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

.

"Omong-omong, kau tampak berbeda." Ucap Yoonjae, sebelumnya ia menelisik penampilan fisik Yoongi dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya, "Oh ya?"

Yoonjae tersenyum kala Yoongi meresponnya. "Iya, kau tampak berbeda. Kau terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan... Manis? Atau tampan?"

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja—"

.

_Ding dong._

.

Perkataan Yoongi terputus kala terdengar suara bel yang diikuti dengan ketukan pintu. Ada tamu.

_Pasti si bodoh_, pikir Yoongi.

.

Yoonjae meletakkan garpunya dan meneguk air putihnya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya."

Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan Yoongi disana.

.

.

"_A-annyeong_, Yoonjae-_hyung._"

Ternyata benar pemikiran Yoongi, tamu yang datang ke kediaman kakak-beradik itu adalah Jimin.

Duh, ikatan batin mereka memang kuat ya.

Jimin sampai terbersin-bersin sebelum ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

Jimin segera membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu melihat Yoonjae yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

"Oh, hai, Jimin-_ah_. Ayo masuk." Yoonjae tersenyum hangat lalu mempersilakan Jimin untuk masuk.

Jimin mengangguk.

.

.

Yoongi datang bersama tiga gelas tinggi yang berisi jus melon yang baru dibuatnya itu untuk disajikan di hadapan Jimin dan kakaknya. Dan ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping kakaknya. Memegang gelas jusnya sendiri.

.

"Jadi," Yoonjae meminum jusnya sebentar. "Kau datang untuk meminta restuku?"

.

Jimin sontak langsung mendadak tersedak tanpa alasan begitu mendengar kalimat Yoonjae. Selalu saja tembak sasaran tanpa Jimin perlu menyiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Pipinya segera merona. Tetapi Jimin segera merilekskan diri. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Yah, semacam itu." Jimin menatap lurus ke lelaki dewasa itu. Memberinya tatapan keyakinan. "Aku ingin melamar adikmu, Yoonjae-_hyung_."

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya. Ia melemparkan bantal sofa tepat ke wajah Jimin.

Tak setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Melamar?!" Bentak Yoongi tak terima.

.

Yoonjae segera terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengusap bahu adiknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku salut dengan kemantapanmu, Jimin-_ah_." Yoonjae mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ah, sudahkah kau berbicara dengan orangtuamu?"

Jimin tersentak, ia mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia jadi teringat _'kan_. Kenapa ia lupa untuk menghubungi kedua orangtuanya tentang hal sepenting ini.

Kedua orangtua Jimin memang tahu kalau dirinya sudah punya pacar. Tetapi Jimin 'kan belum memperkenalkan Yoongi secara resmi, apalagi sekarang dengan lancangnya ia datang sendiri untuk melamar Yoongi. Dasar bodoh.

Sepertinya ucapan Yoongi yang selalu mengatainya bodoh jadi benar ada kenyataannya.

Bodoh.

.

"Belum sih..."

Yoonjae tersenyum, baik sekali kakak Yoongi ini. Berkebalikan jauh dengan adiknya—ekhem.

"Ah, omong-omong tentang merestui, sudah pasti aku merestui kalian. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kuizinkan kau memacari adikku?" Yoonjae terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Jimin merilekskan bahunya. Ternyata kakak Yoongi itu memang selalu ramah padanya. Dan pernyataannya tentang ingin melamar adiknya, tidak begitu menegangkan untuknya.

Jimin kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Yoonjae.

Sedangkan Yoongi cemberut dan meminum jusnya.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus bertemu orangtuamu bukan?" Yoonjae tertawa. Mengingat ia adalah wali dari adiknya.

"Te-tentu saja! Akan kuatur jadwalnya." Jawab Jimin tegas. Memperlihatkan bahwa sebenarnya ia tak main-main dalam hal ini.

.

"Ah iya," Yoonjae kembali menatap serius Jimin. Yang segera dibalas tatapan serius juga dari Jimin. "Aku memang wali untuk Yoongi. Tetapi kuharap kau mau mengunjungi orangtua kami, Jimin-_ah_."

.

Yoongi langsung terdiam menunduk mendengar pernyataan kakaknya. Ia segera berdiri.

"Aku tak setuju, Hyung_ie_!" Yoongi berucap dingin. Kemudian meninggalkan ruang tamu itu untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Tak peduli kakaknya yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

.

Yoonjae menghela napas panjang. Kalau menyangkut tentang kedua orangtuanya, Yoongi selalu saja menolak.

"Yasudahlah, kalau Yoongi tak mau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Jimin menatap serius Yoonjae. "Aku akan menemui mereka. Dan akan kubujuk Yoongi-_hyung_. Berikan saja alamatnya."

Yoonjae terus tersenyum dibuatnya. Ia berdiri untuk mendekati Jimin dan mengusap kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu kau memang ditakdirkan untuk adikku." Yoonjae kembali tertawa. "Tetapi sepertinya Yoongi tak akan mau. Tak apa. Aku akan selalu menurutinya. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang paling aku sayangi."

Yoonjae kemudian menepuk bahu Jimin.

"Dan kuharap orangtuamu juga berpikiran sama denganku."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tiduran menelungkup diatas ranjangnya, ia menaruh bantal di bawah dagunya dan bersandar disana. Yoongi cemberut.

Yoongi tahu kalau walinya sekarang itu kakaknya. Tak ada yang menerima hak asuh untuknya. Tetapi kenapa kakaknya itu malah menyuruh Jimin untuk menemui orangtua mereka. Yang jelas-jelas Yoongi sudah pasti akan menolaknya.

Menyebalkan.

Huh.

.

.

"_Hyung_? Aku masuk ya?" Jimin berucap minta izin, tetapi ia telah berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang tak mau menengok sedikitpun dari ranjangnya itu. Dasar.

.

"Mingi-mingi~"

Yoongi masih cemberut. Tak peduli dengan Jimin yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya diatas lantai di samping ranjangnya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?"

"..."

"Min Yoongi?"

"..."

"Pacarnya Jimin?"

"..."

"Oke, istrinya Ji—"

.

"YAAK." Yoongi menjitak Jimin. Menatapnya kesal.

Jimin malah tertawa, ia menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang baru saja menjitaknya.

"Aku menyetujui permintaan Yoonjae-_hyung_, nanti kita—"

"Tidak! Aku tak mau menemui mereka lagi! Aku tidak mau!" Yoongi membentak, bahkan melemparkan bantalnya yang lain kearah Jimin.

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Tidak mau! Kalau kau tetap memaksa aku ingin kita putus!" Yoongi melemparkan gulingnya kearah Jimin sebagai benda terakhir yang dapat ia lempar dari atas ranjangnya.

.

Yoongi kemudian terduduk menunduk. Menangkupkan wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mendadak mulai terisak pelan. Bayangan kedua orangtuanya muncul dan Yoongi benci itu.

Sangat membencinya.

Ia sudah mengubur jauh-jauh semua tentang pemikirannya mengenai kedua orangtuanya. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tak berniat untuk menggalinya apalagi bertemu dengan mereka.

.

Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi untuk memeluknya ketika kekasihnya itu mulai menunduk. Jimin merengkuhnya dengan sayang.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu." Bisiknya tegas. Jimin kemudian menghela napas disana dan mengusap rambut karamel Yoongi dengan lembut. "Baiklah, maafkan aku, _Hyung. Uljima~_"

.

Yoongi memegangi dahinya. Ia sadar kalau barusan telah bersikap manja pada Jimin tanpa disadarinya. Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan tersenyum kecil menatap kekasih bocahnya itu. Mengucapkan terima kasih tak terucap. Hanya dari sorot matanya yang lembut.

Jimin balas tersenyum dan mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang yang membuat Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

.

"Iya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung._"

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi menahan Jimin untuk tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Entah bagaimana ia tak mau Jimin meninggalkan sisinya begitu saja.

Yoongi menggenggam erat lengan Jimin hingga ia tertidur. Menarik lengan Jimin ke sisi wajahnya seolah takut Jimin akan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Jimin tersenyum. Merasakan lengan Yoongi yang menggenggam erat lengannya, tetapi lelaki manis itu tetap tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi untuk mengecup pipinya dengan hati-hati. Kecupan pengantar tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi-_hyung_. Bermimpi indahlah."

Sekali lagi Jimin menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi. Kemudian mengangkat lengan lainnya yang tak digenggam Yoongi untuk mengusap surai halus kekasihnya itu. Membuat Yoongi menggeliat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

.

Ketika Jimin mencoba untuk melepas genggaman Yoongi dari tangannya, sebuah suara pelan menginterupsinya.

"Sst."

Jimin menoleh untuk menemukan Yoonjae berdiri di ambang pintu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghentikan Jimin dari pergerakannya.

"Jangan lepaskan, kau akan membiarkannya terbangun dan mengamuk, _eoh_?" Bisik Yoonjae pelan dari ambang pintu, tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Jimin. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat malam untuk Jimin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Yoongi untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Jimin jadi ingin terkekeh. Ia tak jadi melepaskan genggaman Yoongi. Tetapi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya kemudian dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan Yoongi. Memeluk pelan Yoongi dari belakang dan ia sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup wangi kekasihnya dari belakang kepala Yoongi sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

.

"YAAK BOCAH SIALAN NGAPAIN TIDUR DIATAS RANJANGKUUU!"

.

Diikuti suara timpukan bantal dan seseorang terjatuh ke atas lantai.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung selalu menjadi orang yang tergopoh-gopoh dengan heboh kala ia menghampiri Jimin, sahabat kesayangannya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika lelaki berambut _soft _oranye itu menemukan Jimin sedang kelelahan karena hobinya yang menghuni kelas tari untuk menari itu, Taehyung segera menghampirinya.

"Jimin brengsek~" panggilnya tak sopan. Walaupun seumuran, Taehyung lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Jimin. Hanya dua bulan.

Jimin memutar malas mendengar panggilan tersebut dan melihat sahabatnya datang menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Apaan sih."

Taehyung segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Jimin. "Coba tebak apa yang sudah kulihat kemarin." 

"Please, Kim Taehyung. Tanyakan saja pada kedua matamu." 

Taehyung tak mempedulikannya, ia menatap khawatir Jimin penuh prihatin. "Katakan padaku saat ini juga. Yoongi-_hyung_ memakai cincin! Aku baru melihatnya bersama Hobi-_hyung_ kemarin! Bilang cincin itu darimu atau dari Kim Seokjin~"

Jimin segera menjitak sahabatnya itu. "Tentu saja dariku! Jangan sebut nama lelaki itu lagi dihadapanku."

"Kau benar-benar serius, eh." Taehyung mengusap kepalanya dan cemberut. "Omong-omong cincinnya bagus. Aku juga ingin—"

"Berani kau menirunya aku akan menjodohkan Hobi-hyung dengan singa Afrika." Jimin menunjuk Taehyung dan mengancamnya.

Taehyung semakin cemberut, ia melipat kedua tangannya. "Dasar Jimin pelit!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi semakin sibuk. Coba tebak, besok lusa ia akan diwisuda! Akhirnya!

Tetapi Yoongi sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Karena kebetulan yang sangat tidak disengaja ini harus membuat Yoongi cukup repot juga sih.

Kebetulan yang menarik.

Kebetulan hari dimana Jimin berulangtahun tahun ini sama dengan hari dimana Yoongi akan diwisuda!

.

Oh, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar untuk Yoongi, tetapi ia ingin pergi mencari hadiah untuk kekasih bodohnya itu.

Hm.

.

.

Tentang bercak darah itu. Ternyata hanya terjadi selama beberapa hari.

Yoongi jadi terus berpikir,

Kenapa ya?

Tidak mungkin 'kan ia sedang datang bulan?

Heol, Yoongi jadi merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

Yeah, sudahlah yang penting itu berakhir.

.

Tetapi, entah karena hal itu berakhir, ada hal baru yang rasanya cukup aneh untuk Yoongi rasakan.

Sebenarnya Yoonjae-hyung sih yang menyadarkan Yoongi tentang hal ini.

Pagi itu...

.

"Yoongi-yah," Yoonjae sedang memeriksa isi lemari pendingin dan mengerutkan alisnya karena hal tersebut.

Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Ia sedang menikmati capcay; makanan yang berasal dari China dengan sepuluh macam jenis sayuran. Yang dibeli Jimin untuknya malam itu.

"Tumben kau menyimpan banyak sayuran? Biasanya tidak sebanyak ini?" Yoonjae menutup kulkas tersebut setelah ia menemukan banyak sayuran siap masak dari sana. Biasanya hanya kimchi. Itu pun tak banyak. Tetapi anehnya kini Yoongi punya banyak sayuran dan hampir dimakannya setiap hari.

.

Yoongi terdiam, memajukan bibirnya. Ia mendadak bingung karena hal itu. Sungguh Yoongi juga baru menyadarinya. Ia membeli semua sayuran itu dan dimakannya sendiri.

Oh, sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

Jelas saja aneh karena Yoongi bukan pecinta sayuran. Tetapi mendadak ia sering memakan sayuran.

Masa' iya sih, kesukaan Jimin menular padanya?

.

"Yoongi-yah?"

Yoongi buru-buru kembali dari lamunannya. "Um~ itu Jimin yang membelikannya. Iya, begitu." Yoongi tersenyum canggung.

.

Nah kalau Jimin, bocah itu sudah menyadarinya sebelum Yoonjae. Dan ia tentu saja senang kalau Yoongi jadi menyukai sayuran. Dan kini selalu lahap kalau Jimin membuatkannya skotel atau mentraktirnya banyak makanan ber sup kala mereka makan di luar.

.

Hm,

Yoongi memang merasa aneh, tak mengerti dan sadar dengan itu semua.

Tetapi ia juga bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

_._

.

.

.

Nb: hello hello! Tell me what you want right now?! *lambaikan tangan ke kamera*

Rasanya gak pernah cukup kalau tentang bangtan itu haduuuh bawaannya heboh melulu.

Hahaha seneng deh comeback bangtan barengan sama suju /fandom clash/

Dan hari ini... Happy #BTS500Day! *peluk baby jungkook*

Kok rasanya gepeng banget chapter ini lol, tapi mulai saya kasih warning lagi disini. Kalau yang gak suka mpreg... Yah mau gimana lagi. Maapin :"D

.

Terimakasih reviewnya yang kemarin, sama sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya bisa diterima.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	10. Chapter 10

Hm,

Yoongi memang merasa aneh, tak mengerti dan sadar dengan itu semua.

Tetapi ia juga bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

_"Selamat pagi, kediaman Park, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

.

Jimin sedang menikmati sarapan serealnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat untuk menelepon kedua orangtuanya.

Mengenai masalah kemarin.

.

_"Jihyun? Ini aku."_

_"Jimin-hyung bodoh?!"_

_"Yaak! Aku Hyungmu!"_

_"Tumben telepon ke rumah. Ada apa?"_ tanya suara lelaki itu.

Namanya Park Jihyun, adik Jimin. Usianya hanya lebih muda dua tahun dari Jimin dan ia masih bersekolah di tingkat akhir.

.

_"Ayah dan ibu, apa ada di rumah?" _

Tanya Jimin. Masih menyendokkan serealnya.

_"Ibu sudah berangkat ke klinik. Hanya ada ayah saja. Mau bicara dengannya?"_

_"Boleh."_

.

Sambil menunggu adiknya menyampaikan teleponnya, Jimin membiarkan ponselnya dalam _mode speaker_ dan menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

Ada wajah Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum kaku disana.

Jimin pernah (sering) mengambil foto Yoongi secara diam-diam.

.

_"Halo?"_

_"Ayah, ini aku Jimin."_

_"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan ada apa mencariku?"_

_"Aku baik. Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua..."_

Jimin menarik napasnya dalam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_"...Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan memperkenalkan tunanganku pada kalian. Sungguh."_

_"Mwo?__ Tunangan?!__" _

.

.

.

.

Yoonjae tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Kalau Yoongi membenci kedua orangtuanya, maka ia akan tetap membantu Yoongi apapun keputusannya. Walau sebenarnya cukup sulit. Tetapi ia selalu mengabarkan hal ini pada mereka.

Kebetulan mereka datang ke kediamannya bersama Yoongi yang hanya berdua setelah nenek mereka meninggal.

Dan Yoonjae segera saja memberitahu mereka bahwa, selama ini hidup Yoongi tak seburuk apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Dan mereka baru saja ingin datang meminta maaf dan menyadari semuanya setelah lebih dari limabelas tahun berlalu?

Menyadari bahwa, kelahiran anak rapuh itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dihindari.

Bukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Bahwa anak serapuh Yoongi adalah harta yang tak ternilai harganya.

.

Semua itu baru mereka sadari setelah menyakiti Yoongi dan meninggalkannya selama lebih dari limabelas tahun lamanya.

Ironis sekali.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun di pagi hari karena perutnya terasa bergejolak dan cairan di dalamnya terasa mendesak untuk keluar.

Mual luar biasa.

Yoongi tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuruni ranjangnya dan pergi ke wastafel terdekat di kamarnya.

Membungkuk disana dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang bahkan tak terisi apapun karena ia baru saja membuka matanya dari tidurnya.

.

"Hoek... Hoek!"

.

Yoongi membasuh bibirnya dengan cepat. Ia baru saja memuntahi cairan tubuhnya sendiri.

Yoongi memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual itu. Lalu perlahan ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan meringkuk disana ketika ia merasa bahwa rasa ingin muntahnya telah reda.

"Kenapa lagi denganku..."

Gumam Yoongi lirih. Menarik selimut hingga ke dadanya dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing itu.

Yoongi kemudian meraba meja nakas disampingnya, mencari pil vitaminnya yang selalu disimpannya disana dan segera meminumnya.

.

.

.

.

_"Jiminie, kurasa ibumu tak 'kan menyetujuinya kalau—"_

_"Benar. Katakan pada ibu bahwa tunanganku adalah seorang lelaki."_

.

Jimin segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menghela napas disana.

Semoga, hal ini tak merepotkan untuknya.

Atau setidaknya, ada keajaiban untuknya.

Fiuh.

.

.

.

.

Yoonjae terdiam di depan pintu kamar adiknya.

Ia terdiam dan merenung disana ketika ia dapat mendengar suara Yoongi yang sedang muntah-muntah.

Uh, ini masih jam lima pagi. Tak mungkin Yoongi sudah bangun apalagi makan di jam segini.

.

Dan Yoonjae tidak bodoh.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang Yoongi. Dan tentang semua perubahannya yang dapat Yoonjae lihat akhir-akhir ini.

Apalagi Yoonjae tahu jelas bagaimana kondisi tubuh Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Yang menjadi sebab mengapa anak itu tak diinginkan oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Jadi, tak akan mustahil jika ia memikirkan hal ini.

Kalau sebenarnya Yoongi itu...

Punya hormon yang bagus untuk mempunyai seorang...

Bayi?

.

Yoonjae menggelengkan kepala sebentar dan ia membuka kamar Yoongi dengan pelan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Yoongi tertidur di dalam ruangan temaram itu.

Yoonjae tersenyum singkat dan ia menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa waktu silam..._

.

Seorang ibu muda berjalan menunduk dengan wajah kecewa. Ia meninggalkan anaknya yang masih berusia enam tahun itu tertinggal jauh di belakangnya dan membiarkannya menangis tanpa mau menoleh sedikitpun.

.

Sangat jauh bahkan bocah lugu itu tak dapat melihat punggung ibunya sekalipun.

Bocah lugu itu hanya bisa menangis di bawah guguran dedaunan musim gugur. Wajahnya yang bulat dan pipi pucatnya yang tembam itu dipenuhi oleh tangis, kedua sudut bibirnya turun kebawah dan ia tetap menangis tergugu. Berjalan tertatih karena ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Kini ia harus pulang sendirian kerumahnya.

Bocah lugu itu memeluk erat sebuah buku _raport_, buku bersampul kuning cerah dan ada tulisan namanya disana,

Min Yoongi.

.

Bocah lugu bernama Min Yoongi itu baru saja menerima laporan nilai tahunan dirinya di kelas pertama sekolah dasar. Ibunya datang ke sekolah untuk menerima buku laporan itu.

Tetapi, karena hasilnya yang tidak memuaskan, ibunya itu hanya memberikan buku laporannya pada Yoongi—dengan melemparkan buku bersampul kuning itu ke wajah gembilnya yang lucu. Kemudian meninggalkan anak manisnya dan membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

.

Yoongi pulang kerumahnya sendirian. Ia menemukan ibunya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang menakutkan untuknya.

Bocah lugu itu melangkah takut-takut menuju ibunya ketika wanita itu meneriakkannya untuk menghampirinya. Ia semakin mendekap erat buku _raport_nya di dadanya.

.

"Kemari kau anak idiot!" Panggilnya sarkastik.

Bocah mungil itu tersentak dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku dalam dekapannya.

"_Eomma_..." Panggilnya mencicit.

"Jangan panggil sebutan itu dengan mulutmu!" Wanita itu menampar pipi tembam Yoongi, membuatnya memerah lebam dan bocah itu semakin terisak menangis.

"_Ap—appo_..." Yoongi memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan mungilnya itu. Tetapi lengan lainnya tetap mendekap erat buku _raport_nya di dadanya.

Melihat hal itu, entah bagaimana ibunya semakin terlihat murka, ia menyeret bocah berusia enam tahun itu dengan kasar memasuki rumah.

"Kau tahu, aku malu karena keidiotanmu! Dan jangan menangis! Berisik!"

Wanita itu menoyor kepala anaknya sendiri dan membiarkan bocah itu tetap menangis keras.

Wanita itu menghela napas penuh amarah, dengan paksa ia menarik buku _raport_ yang di dekap anaknya.

Membuka buku tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi dengan menarik paksa helaian surai madu anaknya yang lembut itu tanpa rasa kasihan. Menjenggutnya dengan kasar dan mengarahkan kepala anak itu untuk menghadap buku _raport_nya sendiri yang ia buka di lantai.

"_Eomma_! Huhu _eomma_... Sakit!" Bocah tembam itu semakin menangis dan memegangi lengan ibunya yang sedang menggenggam erat rambutnya itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Lihat!" Wanita itu menurunkan kepala anaknya dengan kasar menghadap bukunya. "Nilaimu itu membuatku malu saat di sekolah tadi! Kenapa kau itu idiot sekali _sih_?!"

"Sakit... _Eomma mia_n—hiks." Yoongi menunduk paksa menghadap bukunya, membiarkan airmatanya menetes diatas buku tersebut.

Tetapi ibunya itu tak terlihat peduli sedikitpun.

"Tak bisakah kau pintar seperti kakakmu?! Dan juga sedikit normal?!"

Wanita itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada rambut Yoongi. Yang membuat bocah lugu itu menangis semakin keras karenanya.

.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki dewasa dengan seorang anak lelaki cukup besar berada di gendongan punggungnya menghampiri ibu dan anak yang dalam kondisi tidak baik itu.

"Yoongi-_yah_!" Anak lelaki itu turun dari gendongan ayahnya, dia adalah Yoonjae, kakak Yoongi. Dan lelaki dewasa yang bersamanya itu adalah ayah mereka. "_Eomma_! Lepaskan!"

Wanita itu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kemudian menatap tajam suaminya dan anak sulungnya yang baru saja tiba itu.

Yoonjae segera menghampiri adiknya. Ia berdiri dengan lututnya untuk menyamai tinggi adiknya dan memeluk tubuh kecil yang bergetar ketakutan itu dan mengusap rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Cup... Cup, sudah ada Hyung_ie_ disini. Yoongi jangan takut."

.

"Kau ini apa-apaan _sih_?!" Lelaki paruh baya itu menghampiri istrinya yang sedang terbakar emosi.

"Apa?! Lihat, anak idiotmu itu. Dia sudah mempermalukanku dengan nilai jeleknya!" Bentak wanita itu.

Lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu jadi terpancing juga emosinya. "Dia juga anakmu!"

"Bukan! Anak bodoh dan kelainan seperti dia bukan anakku! Anakku harus pintar dan dia adalah Yoonjae!"

"Enak saja, Yoonjae itu anakku! Anakmu itu adalah Yoongi! Kau yang melahirkannya!"

"Aku juga melahirkan Yoonjae! Aku tak punya anak idiot!"

.

Yoongi itu sebenarnya tidak idiot apalagi kelainan. Ia hanya berbeda. Ia hanya suka menulis dan bermain sendirian. Ia berbeda. Ia tak pernah memiliki kasih sayang yang sama seperti yang didapatkan kakaknya.

Begitu.

.

Yoonjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi mendengar kedua orangtuanya mulai bertengkar hebat.

Yoongi yang saat itu sedang memegangi kepalanya dan tetap menangis, ia terus bergumam.

"Yoongi benci mereka, Yoongi ingin bersama _halmeoni_. Yoongi benci _eomma_. Yoongi benci _appa_."

Dan yang bisa Yoonjae lakukan kala itu hanyalah ikut menangis bersama adiknya dan terus mengusap kepala adik kesayangannya itu tanpa henti.

"Hyung_ie_ akan selalu bersama Yoongi. Hyung_ie_ janji."

.

Sejak saat itu, Yoongi sangat menutup diri. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin dan pemilih dalam berteman.

Hingga sekarang.

Dan kakaknya lebih memilih tinggal bersama Yoongi dengan nenek mereka kala itu sampai beliau meninggal dunia. Dan Yoonjae bisa lulus perguruan tinggi dan bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sekaligus Yoongi bersamanya.

Hanya satu yang Yoonjae inginkan, ia tak mau kehilangan Yoongi sebagai adik satu-satunya dan keluarga yang paling ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

_"Yoongi-hyung~ aku ikuuut~"_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia sedang berada di dalam bus kota siang ini. Setelah ia geladi wisuda lagi untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu (lusa ia sudah di wisuda sungguhan), Yoongi ingin pergi ke _mall_. Dan seseorang di sambungan teleponnya kini adalah...

Siapa lagi _sih_ kalau bukan kekasihnya nan bocah lagi bodoh itu, Park Jimin.

.

_"Jangan menggangguku, kau pulang saja, aku akan bersama Yoonjae-hyung! Aish..."_

Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya. Baru pergi diam-diam tanpa Jimin saja kekasihnya itu sudah heboh duluan.

_"Ish, Hyung. Masa' aku tidak boleh ikut sih."_

_"Dengar ya, aku hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Hyungie. Kalau kau tiba-tiba muncul, aku tidak akan segan untuk—"_

_"Iya deh iyaa."_ Terdengar helaan napas Jimin disana. _"Hati-hati ya, Hyung. Selalu kabari aku kau ada dimana. Aku menyayangimu."_

_"Iya, bawel."_

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jimin. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menikmati perjalanannya dalam bus itu.

.

.

Yoongi telah sampai di COEX, ia berbohong pergi berdua bersama kakaknya.

Nyatanya ia pergi sendirian disana. Ingin membeli kado untuk Jimin, niatnya.

.

Yoongi berada di pusat aksesoris sekarang, saat di bus tadi ia sudah memikirkan hadiah apa yang bagus untuk Jimin.

Dan Yoongi berpikir untuk membelikan Jimin sebuah dompet untuknya.

Tak tahu mengapa Yoongi hanya ingin membelikan kekasih bodohnya itu sebuah dompet.

Karena sebuah dompet pasti akan selalu Jimin bawa kemana-mana.

Hm.

.

Yoongi memilih-milih dompet kulit cukup mewah disana. Ia berada di rak khusus _Byford_—salah satu merk London dan sedang memeriksa dompet kulit yang menurutnya terbaik di matanya.

Dompet simpel dengan bahan kulit lentur berwarna hitam pekat menjadi pilihannya.

Yoongi tersenyum memilihnya dan menerima nota dari _Sales Boy _disana. Ia kemudian berjalan santai menuju kassa dan sesekali melihat banyak aksesoris lain yang di lewatinya.

.

Mata Yoongi segera terpaku begitu ia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah ikat pinggang yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah ikat pinggang dengan kepala standar dan terbuat dari kulit ular yang berwarna cokelat madu. Talinya bagus dan itu membuat Yoongi mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Yoongi pikir, ia akan menambahkan ikat pinggang itu sebagai hadiah untuk Jimin selain dompet tadi.

.

Setelah mendapatkan hadiah untuk Jimin, sebelum pulang Yoongi mengitari _mall_ tersebut untuk menemukan sebuah _bakery_ dan berniat untuk membeli _cheesecake_ kesukaannya untuk di bawa pulang.

.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah jauhnya Yoongi dari tempat _bakery_ tersebut, Yoongi dapat mencium jelas aroma roti panggang dan _cake-cake_ manis menguar dari dalam toko.

Dan aromanya itu entah bagaimana membuat Yoongi merasa begitu mual karenanya. Membuat perutnya terasa diaduk paksa.

.

"Ukh—oek."

.

Yoongi segera menutup mulutnya kemudian berlari dari toko _bakery _tersebut dan mencari toilet terdekat untuk mengeluarkan rasa mualnya.

.

Yoongi mengusap sudut airmatanya dan membasuh mulut serta kedua tangannya. Untung saja toilet disana sepi, jadi tak ada yang mendengar Yoongi muntah-muntah disana. Sama seperti pagi tadi.

.

Yoongi mengeringkan kedua tangannya dan menatap cermin disana, nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya cukup pucat. Kemudian ia bergumam.

"Kenapa aku merasa begitu mual hanya dengan mencium bau roti? Lalu bagaimana aku akan membeli _cheesecake_ kalau masih di luar saja aku tak tahan baunya? _Ukh_..."

Yoongi merengut lucu. Tak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

Karena hari sudah sore dan ia juga lemas pasca menyelesaikan rasa mual dan muntahnya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Sebelum rasa mual itu datang kembali dan merepotkannya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi pulang ke rumah dengan ceria. Ia mengulum lolipop di tangannya dengan semangat.

Kalau ketika di _mall_ tadi Yoongi merasa lemas karena mual, sekarang ia melupakan semua itu ketika ia membeli banyak permen saat turun dari bus untuk mampir ke_ minimarket_.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu gerbang kecil rumahnya kemudian menatap terkejut pada sebuah mobil yang terpakir disana. Mobil kakaknya.

.

"Tak biasanya sudah pulang." Gumam Yoongi sambil berjalan memasuki pintu depan rumah dan juga menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berduduk santai di ruang televisi dengan secangkir kopi disana.

.

Yoonjae menyadari kedatangan adiknya. Ia segera menoleh dan mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk menghampirinya.

"Tumben sudah pulang?" Tanya Yoongi, setibanya ia di hadapan kakaknya dan duduk disampingnya.

Yoonjae hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian melirik paper bag yang dibawa Yoongi. "Apa itu? Kau membelikan apa untukku?"

Yoongi segera mendekap belanjaannya. Takut kalau tiba-tiba kakaknya menginginkan bungkusannya. "Bukan untukmu!"

"Yaah," Yoonjae pura-pura kecewa. "Kalau bukan untukku pasti untuk Jimin..." Keluhnya lagi, pura-pura.

"A—apaan sih." Yoongi segera berpaling. Ia berdiri untuk pergi ke kamar dan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu dulu." Yoonjae menahan lengan adiknya. "Nanti malam kita makan malam bersama."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_'Kan_ biasanya juga begitu?"

Yoonjae hanya tersenyum canggung meresponnya.

"Ah! Kau ingin mengenalkan pacarmu padaku yaa." Goda Yoongi kemudian.

Mendengarnya malah membuat Yoonjae tertawa. Ia kemudian mengusak rambut karamel Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yoongi balas tersenyum. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Merapikan hadiahnya untuk Jimin kemudian pergi mandi untuk menyambut kekasih kakaknya yang akan datang.

Yoongi berpikir mungkin kakaknya itu akan berpacaran dengan pekerjaannya sendiri selama ini karena dia tak pernah punya kekasih. Dan sekarang Yoongi lega kalau akhirnya sang kakak mau mengenalkan seorang pasangan padanya.

Khekhe.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi telah berpakaian rapi. Ia memakai _sweater soft green_ dan celana panjang santai hitam. Ia bergegas menuruni tangga untuk menemui kakaknya dan menagihnya untuk makan malam bersama.

.

Tetapi langkah Yoongi segera berhenti di ujung tangga ketika ia melihat kakaknya di ruang tamu tak sendirian. Melainkan dengan dua orang lainnya yang sudah terlihat cukup tua namun Yoongi mengenal mereka.

.

Tidak, Yoongi memang sudah menghapus semua memorinya tentang kedua orang itu, tetapi Yoongi tak bisa memungkiri kedua wajah itu dapat ia kenali dengan mudah walau mereka tak pernah saling jumpa hingga lebih dari limabelas tahun lamanya.

Mereka adalah kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

"Anak yang tak kalian anggap itu lebih baik dari yang kalian bayangkan. Yoongi pintar dan ia tak kelainan seperti yang kalian pikir waktu itu. Yoongi itu istimewa. Kupikir ia—"

"Aku tahu, Jae. Aku tahu! Maka dari itu aku—"

.

_Prang!_

.

Benar. Itu mereka.

Kedua orangtua Yoongi dan juga kakaknya.

Yoongi terperangah tak percaya bahwa ia bisa melihat dan mengingat mereka lagi.

Lagi.

.

Untuk apa mereka datang kemari?

_'Apa Hyungie yang mengundangnya?'_Pikir Yoongi kalut. Ia tak tahu mengapa kedua matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Tetapi untuk apa.

Bukankah Yoonjae telah berjanji pada Yoongi kalau ia adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Tak ada lagi selain mereka berdua.

Tetapi mengapa.

Ada dua orang yang tak mau Yoongi ingin menampakkan lagi itu kini justru telah menampakkan diri mereka.

.

Ketiga orang di ruang tamu itu segera menoleh kearah Yoongi ketika tanpa sengaja Yoongi memecahkan piring hias yang tergantung di dinding dekat tangga.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya untuk menghilangkan isakan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia bahkan tak sadar telah menyenggol benda tersebut dan membuatnya pecah berantakan. Dan Yoongi bergetar berdiri disana.

.

Wanita paruh baya dengan keriput yang mulai menggurat wajahnya itu menangis menatap Yoongi disana. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Yoongi. Tetapi rasanya kedua kakinya begitu berat untuk terangkat.

"Yoongi-_ah_..." Gumamnya lirih. Yoongi yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "_Eomma-ya_..."

.

"Tidaaak!"

Yoongi semakin menggeleng keras. Ketika ia melihat wanita itu mulai bergerak ke arahnya, Yoongi segera berlari kencang melewati mereka semua.

Menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan dari kakaknya yang meneriakkan namanya. Juga menghiraukan kalau kakinya baru menyenggol pecahan beling piring hias itu dan melukai tumitnya hingga berdarah.

Tetapi Yoongi tetap berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Bahkan tak ingat untuk memakai alas kakinya. Begitu ia melewati gerbangnya, ia disambut oleh titik-titik hujan yang menderas. Membasahi seluruh tubuh Yoongi dan juga meluruhkan airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Membiarkan airmata serta amarahnya bercampur dalam hujan.

Tak peduli hujan deras, Yoongi masih berlari. Tak tahu ingin kemana, Yoongi hanya ingin berlari.

Sejauh mungkin agar ia tak dapat melihat kedua orang itu lagi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berteduh di depan pintu toko yang sudah tutup. Hari mulai gelap dan ia basah kuyup. Hujan juga turun semakin deras.

.

Yoongi tak bawa uang, ia hanya membawa ponselnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan gigi bergemelutuk karena kedinginan, Yoongi menyalakan ponselnya—untung ponselnya tidak mati—kemudian men_dial_ satu nomor yang ia sudah hapal.

Menelepon Jimin.

.

_"Halo?"_

_"Ha—halo."_

_"Lho Yoongi-hyung? Kau menangis? Ada dimana sekarang?" _Tanya Jimin beruntun di sambungan telepon, ia langsung saja khawatir begitu mendengar nada suara lemah Yoongi yang begitu. Apalagi hujan sedang deras-derasnya.

.

_"Jimin... Dingin... Jemput aku."_

_"Jemput? Oke-oke. Katakan posisimu sekarang, Hyung."_

.

Jimin bergegas memakai jaketnya. Ia mengambil dompet dan sebuah payung dan segera pergi keluar apartemennya untuk mencari taksi. Ponselnya masih ia tempel di telinganya dan tetap berhubungan dengan Yoongi.

.

_"Aku..."_

Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya. Giginya tetap bergemelutuk karena dingin.

_"Dimana? Kau tak di rumah? Cepat katakan lokasimu!" _Jimin jadi tak sabaran, ia semakin khawatir ketika mendengar segukan tangis dari Yoongi.

_"Aku... Di seberang halte bus dekat rumah, rambu jalan mati, aku tak bisa menyebrang..."_

_"Oke, diam disitu dan jangan menyebrang! Aku akan segera menjemputmu. Jangan sampai tertidur. Tetap bicara padaku." _Jimin mulai menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya, memberi sang sopir petunjuk untuk kemana ia akan pergi.

.

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa suara.

_"Jimin... Dingin—"_

.

Sambungan ponsel Yoongi mati.

_"Lho hyung? Yoongi-hyung?!"_

Jimin mencoba men_dial_ kembali nomor Yoongi, namun panggilannya tidak aktif. Dan beberapa kali Jimin mencoba hasil tetap sama, tidak aktif.

"Ah _shit_!"

.

.

Yoongi menatap ponselnya. Ternyata baterainya habis dan ponsel itu segera mati.

Yoongi kemudian memerosotkan dirinya untuk berjongkok disana. Mendekap erat ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Tempatnya berteduh tak seberapa. Yoongi hanya bisa mendekap dirinya dan berjongkok disana dan membiarkan cipratan air hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya. Dan hanya bisa menunggu Jimin.

.

"Jimin..."

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hello~ udah semakin jelas kan hehe. Buat yang kemarin juga tanya kenapa Yoongi berdarah, sebenarnya itu memang begitu tanda orang hamil. Saya juga cari dari berbagai sumber media sama orang hamilnya langsung kok. lol.

Maap telat update, ada kerjaan sebrang pulau hehe. Tapi ditambah dua halaman loh ini, maap juga jadi semakin nyinetron ;_;

Yosh, terima kasih reviewnya yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini. I love you. Kritik, saran dan masukannya boleh banget :"D

Review, please? :3

.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoongi kemudian memerosotkan dirinya untuk berjongkok disana. Mendekap erat ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Tempatnya berteduh tak seberapa. Yoongi hanya bisa mendekap dirinya dan berjongkok disana dan membiarkan cipratan air hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya. Dan hanya bisa menunggu Jimin disana.

.

"Jimin..."

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Yoonjae mengeraskan rahangnya. Tetapi ia tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. Menatap kedua orang tua dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

.

"Sudah kubilang, Yoongi tidak akan membuka diri untuk kalian."

Yoonjae menghela napas berat, mengusap keningnya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat ibunya yang menangis seperti itu.

Yoonjae tak tega juga sebenarnya. Tetapi mau bagaimana, ia tak bisa mematahkan prinsip yang dibangunnya selama ini.

.

"Yoongi sudah bahagia tanpa kalian..." Yoonjae berkata, menatap kedua orangtua di hadapannya. Yang kini terlihat jelas guratan penyesalan disana.

Tetapi apa daya, masa lalu tak bisa di rubah. Rasa sakit hati hanya bisa terkubur. Dan menerima kembali adalah hal paling sulit.

Karena yang namanya luka, pasti akan selalu membekas. Sesamar apapun itu.

.

.

Yoongi mendongak begitu merasakan sentuhan tangan hangat di kepalanya.

.

Itu Jimin.

Lelaki itu benar-benar datang untuk menjemput Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi menangis lagi ketika melihat Jimin tersenyum hangat padanya kemudian merangkulnya dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam taksi. Dan Yoongi terus memegangi erat baju Jimin.

.

"Aku disini, _Hyung_. Jangan khawatir, aku disini."

.

Jimin segera menghentikan taksi yang di tumpanginya begitu melihat seseorang berjongkok di sudut pinggiran toko, dilihat dari tubuh kecil dan rambut cokelatnya, jimin yakin kalau itu adalah Yoongi.

.

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berdiri, ia juga membiarkan dirinya sendiri ikut kebasahan karena hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

Jimin kemudian segera merangkul Yoongi dan menuntunnya memasuki taksi.

Jimin terus menggenggam lengan Yoongi dan membisikinya kalimat-kalimat menenangkan, mencoba menghangatkan Yoongi selagi perjalanan kembali ke apartemennya.

.

Jimin tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Karena tak mungkin Yoongi pergi sendirian keluar rumah apalagi sedang hujan begini. Jimin juga tahu kalau Yoongi itu tak biasa dalam kondisi dingin.

.

Lalu... Memangnya kemana Yoonjae-_hyung_? Seharusnya ia _'kan_ bersama Yoongi karena Yoongi memang terakhir kali mengabarinya begitu pada Jimin.

Jimin harus segera menghubungi lelaki itu.

.

.

Jimin telah sampai di apartemennya bersama Yoongi. Jimin kemudian menutup pintu depan itu setelah memasukinya. Ia kemudian menatap wajah pucat basah kedinginan Yoongi yang berada dalam rangkulannya.

Yoongi terlihat begitu rapuh, ia basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki, ia bahkan tak memakai alas kaki apapun, dan Jimin juga bisa melihat luka goresan di dekat tumit Yoongi.

Astaga... Jimin tak tega melihat kekasihnya begitu.

.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dengan pelan. Kemudian ia kembali menuntun Yoongi untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera menyiapkan air panas agar Yoongi dapat berendam sejenak untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

.

Jimin segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Yoongi yang basah sesampainya ia di kamar mandi. Jimin dapat merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang bergetar ketika ia melakukannya.

Namun Jimin hanya tersenyum, selanjutnya ia menuntun Yoongi kedalam _bath tub_ yang telah terisi air hangat hingga setengahnya itu untuk Yoongi berendam disana.

"Berendamlah sebentar, Hyung. Aku akan membuatkan susu panas untukmu." Jimin berucap lembut, ia segera berdiri untuk membiarkan Yoongi disana.

.

Tetapi Jimin segera berhenti ketika merasakan lengannya di tahan oleh lengan dingin Yoongi yang menggenggamnya lemah.

.

"Ganti bajumu, Jimin." Yoongi berucap pelan. "Dan jangan lama-lama..."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengecup dahi Yoongi dan membuatnya memejamkan kedua mata sejenak sebelum Jimin melepasnya. "Iya, hanya sebentar saja."

.

Jimin segera mengganti seluruh pakaiannya. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan pakaian hangat untuk Yoongi; sebuah _sweater_ cukup hangat dan celana _training_nya.

Selanjutnya Jimin berlalu ke dapur untuk membuatkan Yoongi segelas besar susu vanilla hangat untuk kekasihnya itu.

.

Omong-omong, bukan Jimin yang selalu menyediakan bubuk susu vanilla di dapurnya. Perlu diketahui Jimin bukanlah pecinta susu.

.

Jimin membantu Yoongi menyelesaikan acara berendam dan mandi mendadaknya itu, Jimin juga membantu Yoongi mengenakan pakaiannya dan menuntunnya ke ranjang kesayangan Jimin agar kekasihnya itu dapat beristirahat disana. Duduk bersandar di ujung ranjang dengan selimut tebal biru langit milik Jimin untuk menyelimuti Yoongi hingga ke pinggangnya. Dan Jimin sendiri duduk di sampingnya.

.

Oh sungguh, Jimin tak tega menatap Yoongi sejak ia bertemu tadi di bawah hujan. Yoongi terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Jimin bahkan baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi serapuh itu. Karena biasanya Yoongi adalah orang yang dingin dan dapat menyimpan rapat semua emosinya.

Tetapi apa, ia menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas dan Jimin benar-benar tak mengerti akan hal itu.

.

Yoongi segera melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya melingkari _mug_ berisi susu putih hangat dari tangan Jimin. Yoongi segera saja meneguknya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa dingin untuknya. Tetapi kini Yoongi sudah tidak bergetar seperti tadi ketika ia basah kuyup.

.

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengambil alih gelas kosong ditangan Yoongi dan meletakkannya diatas meja disampingnya.

Jimin kemudian duduk menghadap Yoongi dan menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menghela napas menatap kedua mata Yoongi yang sudah sembab itu masih saja ada jejak airmata yang mau menuruni kedua pipi pucat itu.

Juga melihat masih ada bekas susu diatas bibir Yoongi, membuat Jimin ingin menciumnya. Sekaligus memberinya kehangatan tambahan.

.

Jimin masih menangkup wajah Yoongi dan mengusapkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus jejak airmata kekasihnya yang masih belum mau berhenti. Jimin juga mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian mengulum bibir atas Yoongi yang masih terdapat bekas susu itu dan menghapusnya. Kemudian menciumnya lembut.

Yoongi yang merasakan ciuman Jimin segera memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya dan sesenggukan.

.

Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya, kemudian menatap Yoongi dalam.

"_Hyung_, mau cerita sekarang? Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?"

.

Jimin sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali menanyakan perihal kenapa kekasihnya itu menangis dan kabur dari rumah kakaknya itu sejak mereka dalam taksi. Tetapi Yoongi selalu saja diam tak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya menggeleng menjawabnya.

.

Jimin menghela napas lagi.

"Kalau begitu udahan _dong_ nangisnya?"

Yoongi yang mendengar Jimin berkata seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin ingin menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah.

"Kenapa? Bilang aja kalau jelek."

.

Jimin lagi-lagi menghela napas. Kalau kata orang, kenapa pacar gak suka pacarnya nangis karena pasti akan kelihatan jelek ketika seseorang itu sedang menangis.

.

Tetapi tidak dengan Jimin, bagi Jimin justru kekasihnya itu tetap terlihat menggemaskan kala lelaki pucat itu menangis.

"Terserah deh, _Hyung_."

.

Tetapi kalau susah menenangkannya _'kan_ lama-lama jengkel juga.

.

Jimin segera beranjak dari ranjang untuk keluar kamarnya, membawa _mug_ kosong untuk ia letakkan di dapur, meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini masih tersedu.

Jimin ingin ke dapur sebentar untuk meminum teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya.

Juga membiarkan Yoongi sejenak karena Jimin sendiri sudah bingung Yoongi masih terus saja tersedu (walau tidak terlalu) dan tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Jimin _'kan_ jadi khawatir. Dan ia tak tahu sebabnya karena apa membuatnya semakin khawatir.

.

.

Jimin bergumam gugup ketika ponselnya di atas meja makan berdering. Dan seseorang sedang melakukan _dial_ pada ponselnya. Padahal tadi ia berniat meneleponnya duluan.

.

_'Yoonjae-hyung's calling...'_

.

_"Halo—"_

_"Jimin?!"_ Langsung terdengar suara khawatir disana. Jimin yakin bahwa kakak iparnya—_ekhem_ itu pasti akan menanyakan adiknya pada Jimin.

_"Iya, Hyung. Tenanglah, Yoongi-hyung ada bersamaku."_

Terdengar helaan napas disambungan telepon itu.

_"Yoongi pasti kedinginan, beri dia selimut dan susu, Jimin-ah."_

.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk sebelum menjawab perkataannya itu.

_"Iya, Hyung. Sudah kuberikan..."_

_"Jimin?"_

_"Iya?"_

_"Kurasa Yoongi marah padaku." _Terdengar nada kecewa disana. _"Bisa kau berikan telponku padanya?"_

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. _"Memangnya ada apa? Sedari tadi aku menanyainya tak juga dijawab." _

_"Sudah berikan saja dulu telpon ini padanya. Nanti juga kau akan tahu." _

Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya untuk membiarkan Yoonjae berbicara pada adiknya.

_"Nyalakan saja loudspeakernya."_

.

Jimin menggeleng pelan ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, Yoongi masih tetap berada di _spot_ yang sama tanpa berpindah sedikitpun atau merubah posisinya. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengusap kedua mata sipitnya yang menangis itu.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Kakakmu."

.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin menghampirinya, duduk di sisinya dan menyodorkan ponselnya sejajar dengan mulut Yoongi membuat lelaki manis berkulit pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau—"

_"Yoongi-ah..." _

.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara kakak yang memanggilnya melalui ponsel Jimin dalam mode _speaker_ itu menghentikan gelengan kepalanya.

.

_"Yoongi-ah, maafkan hyungie..." _Terdengar helaan napas disana. _"Sungguh, aku tidak mengundang mereka untuk datang. Mereka datang sendiri."_

Yoongi hanya diam.

Yoonjae yang tak mendengar suara Yoongi sedikitpun, melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mencoba mencerna dalam pikiran apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah disini.

.

_"Aku juga tak berharap mereka untuk datang. Tetapi aku sudah memberikan alasan pada mereka untuk tak datang kembali setelah melihatmu tadi..." _Huft._ "Dan mereka bilang, ingin meminta maaf padamu agar mereka bisa hidup tenang di hari-hari mereka yang semakin menua..."_

Yoongi masih tetap diam. Rahangnya seolah mengaku tak bisa digerakkan.

Maaf?

Untuk apa?

Yoongi merasa tak membebani seseorang untuk merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padanya.

.

_"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu melihatnya lagi. Aku berjanji setelah ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."_ Suara Yoonjae mulai bergetar._ "Pulang... Ya?"_

Yoongi menunduk. Ia tak suka kalau kakaknya bersedih karenanya. Tetapi perasaannya kini mulai berkecamuk.

_"Hyungie..."_

_"Iya, sayang..."_

_"Biarkan aku bersama Jimin dulu..."_

Yoonjae terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napas lega. _"Iya, aku akan selalu ada untukmu pulang. Jimin akan menjagamu."_

.

Jimin yang mendengar itu sontak menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Jimin menatap Yoongi, tetapi ia merengut bingung ketika Yoongi terlihat begitu emosi, menangis, entah sedih atau kesal bahkan hingga mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

_"Baiklah, aku menyayangimu, Yoongi-ah. Sangat menyayangimu, adikku." _

.

.

Setelah panggilan mereka berakhir, Yoongi segera menenggelamkan dirinya diatas bantal Jimin, berbaring miring dan memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Yoongi merasa begitu tak karuan. Ia juga tak mengerti. Tetapi perasaannya begitu sensitif dan ia hanya ingin meluapkan semuanya begitu saja. Tetapi Yoongi tak tahu caranya. Dan pikirannya yang terus berbicara benar-benar sangat mengganggunya.

Dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin brutal memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia juga menendang-nendang udara hingga membuat selimut Jimin terjuntai dari atas ranjang.

Yoongi pikir ia akan gila setelah ini bersama pikirannya yang menggila.

.

"_Hyung_, hentikan!"

Jimin membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya melihat tindakan Yoongi. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghentikan aksi Yoongi yang memukul kepalanya sendiri itu.

Jimin cukup kesulitan awalnya, Yoongi itu kalau main tangan dengan serius benar-benar membuat Jimin kewalahan.

.

"Min Yoongi, dengarkan aku!"

.

Untungnya Jimin dapat segera menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menahannya di depan dadanya.

Jimin sendiri entah bagaimana sudah menaiki ranjang sepenuhnya dan menaungi Yoongi diatas tubuhnya dengan menumpukan kedua lututnya di samping tubuh Yoongi.

.

Yoongi bernapas terengah-engah dan menatap Jimin diatasnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam dan menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi. Kini banyak amarah dan juga rasa sedih berkumpul dari pancaran kedua mata Yoongi yang dapat Jimin lihat saat itu.

.

Jimin segera melembutkan pandangannya. Ia menarik kedua lengan Yoongi yang berada di depan dadanya untuk naik ke atas kepala Yoongi dan Jimin tetap menahannya disana. Tanpa merubah posisinya juga diatas Yoongi tanpa menitikberatkan tubuhnya untuk menindih Yoongi.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Kau mendengarku?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang stress saat ini. Dan aku tak mau melihatmu seperti tadi. Jadi, ikuti semua perkataanku." Jimin berkata lembut di depan wajah Yoongi.

Jimin ingat, ia pernah mengetahui cara psikologis terapi ini dari ayahnya ketika menenangkan ibunya.

.

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Ia masih menahan kedua tangan Yoongi diatas kepalanya. Dan Yoongi sendiri masih menatap Jimin dengan dalam di kedua manik gelapnya. Menatap dirinya sendiri di tatapan mata itu yang menyedihkan, begitulah pikir Yoongi.

Jimin menghela napas sebentar. "Oke, sekarang ikuti aku, tarik nafas yang dalam dan keluarkan dari hidungmu dengan perlahan. Seperti ini."

Jimin mempraktekkan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri. Yoongi dengan refleks mengikutinya.

Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk melakukan kegiatan itu hingga lima kali tarikan nafas. Tujuannya agar Yoongi bisa bernapas tenang, tidak emosian seperti tadi.

.

Jimin tersenyum merasakan kedua nafas mereka yang saling berhembus dan menyatu.

"Nah, sekarang isi pikiranmu dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Ingat, hanya yang menyenangkan. Setelah itu katakan padaku apa hal menyenangkan itu." Arah Jimin lagi.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Yoongi yang berada diatas kepala Yoongi kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangan putih itu untuk melingkari leher Jimin dan membiarkannya menggantung disana.

.

Yoongi terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Membayangkan hal paling menyenangkan apa yang ada dalam hidupnya selama ini.

.

Yoongi segera membuka kedua matanya begitu merasakan Jimin mengecup pucuk hidungnya.

"Jadi, apa hal menyenangkan itu?" Tanya Jimin, menatapnya lembut.

.

Yoongi mengeratkan lengannya di leher Jimin. "Ketika aku makan daging."

Jimin terdiam sebentar menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa pegal bertumpu lutut berada diatas tubuh Yoongi. Maka dari itu ia meluruskan kakinya dan membiarkan kedua sikutnya saja yang menopang tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Yoongi.

.

"Umm selain itu apalagi?" Tanya Jimin. Kembali mengecup hidung Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yoongi kembali berpikir sebentar. "Ketika aku minum susu."

.

Jimin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa hal menyenangkan yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu hanya ketika memakan daging dan meminum susu?

Astaga.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

Jimin bisa overdosis mendadak.

.

Jimin menyudahi tawanya. Ia kemudian menatap Yoongi lembut. "Tetaplah pikirkan hal menyenangkan, kalahkan rasa stresmu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Ada aku disini, yang tak akan membuatmu sendirian."

Yoongi balas tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

.

Jimin juga mengangguk meresponnya. Ia kemudian menurunkan wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Yoongi dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Ketika bibirnya hampir meraup seluruh permukaan bibir Yoongi, Jimin kembali berucap lembut disana yang membuat Yoongi berdesir halus dalam hatinya dan mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di leher Jimin.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Besok kita pergi ya. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin berakhir dengan menciumi Yoongi di bibirnya hingga Yoongi sendiri kelelahan dan ketiduran bahkan ketika Jimin masih menciuminya.

.

Oh sungguh hanya ciuman di bibir. Hanya dari bibir ke bibir. Tidak ada bibir ke leher, bibir ke dada, bibir ke perut atau apapun itu.

Malam itu Yoongi hanya membiarkan Jimin mencium bibirnya.

Dan ketika Jimin mulai mencoba menyentuh yang lain, Yoongi akan memukuli Jimin. Entahlah, tenaga Yoongi sedang kuat malam itu, mungkin karena ia sedang dalam emosi tinggi.

Jimin bahkan punya lebam samar malam itu di sudut bibirnya karena dihantam tinjuan Yoongi ketika ia tak sadar menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Yoongi dan menyentuhkan tangannya untuk meremas paha Yoongi.

.

Benar-benar membingungkan dan membuat Jimin menderita saja karena hasratnya tak bisa terpenuhi.

Tetapi Jimin senang walau hanya mencicipi bibir kekasih gulanya itu.

Sungguh membuatnya gemas walaupun Jimin tak mengerti karena biasanya kalau Jimin mulai berulah, Yoongi tak akan melawan begitu keras seperti malam ini untuk mengikuti alur permainannya.

Aaah Jimin jadi semakin gemas _'kan_ dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

.

Jimin masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti tertimpa sesuatu. Napasnya agak berat dan seperti ada sesuatu yang empuk mengelus dadanya seperti kucing yang berbulu hangat.

.

Jimin ingin bangun, tetapi ia terlalu malas dan lelah. Lagipula, kucing yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu membuatnya nyaman. Walau membuatnya sulit bernapas santai juga _sih_ karena ia terus bergerak diatas perut Jimin.

.

Umm~

Tunggu dulu,

Memangnya ada kucing di apartemennnya?!

.

Jimin dengan tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dan meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya barusan.

Jimin segera menunduk untuk menatap apa yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu.

Tetapi yang terjadi adalah Jimin segera mengusap kedua matanya dan wajahnya yang berangsur-angsur merona.

.

Ternyata ada Yoongi diatas tubuhnya.

Ya,

Diatas tubuhnya!

.

Astaga, Jimin untuk beberapa menit lamanya terdiam menatap Yoongi yang menindihnya dengan sebagian tubuhnya dan lelaki manis itu sendiri sedang mengusapkan sebelah pipinya di bagian perut atas Jimin. Seolah mencari kenyamanan disana.

.

Jimin segera bersuara setelah tersadar dalam keterdiamannya menatap Yoongi tak percaya dengan tingkah manjanya itu.

"Emm _hyung_... Ngapain?" Tanya Jimin pelan. Sebelah lengannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut halus kekasihnya itu.

.

Yoongi mengerang. Ia mendongak menatap Jimin dengan menumpukan dagunya diatas dada Jimin. Kemudian memandangnya lucu karena wajah Yoongi yang baru bangun tidur serta kelopak matanya yang menggembung karena menangis semalam.

"Cari posisi enak."

.

Jimin meneguk salivanya dengan gugup. Macam apa pula pagi-pagi begini Yoongi bersikap begitu dihadapannya. Diatas ranjang. Menindihnya pula.

"Posisi... umm enak?"

"Iya, aku ingin tidur lagi, tetapi kasurmu berantakan, gulingmu menjadi terlalu keras untukku, terus juga sempit disini, aku butuh—YAAK APAAN ITUU!"

.

Jimin yang menatap Yoongi berbicara dengan wajah lucu dan bibir yang dimajukan membuat Jimin tak tahan. Membuat adik kecil kebanggaannya di balik celana piyamanya bangun mengeras saat itu juga. Bahkan hingga menusuk paha Yoongi yang saat itu masih berada diatas tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi sontak terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menegang menusuk-nusuk pahanya. Ia sesegera mungkin bangkit dari tubuh Jimin.

.

Jimin buru-buru menahan kedua lengan Yoongi untuk tak bangkit. Kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan menyayunya yang tajam.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Yoongi-_hyung_. Adikku bangun dan itu semua karenamu. Karenamu..." Jimin mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Yoongi memaksakan diri untuk bangun, kemudian berguling ke samping ranjang.

Selanjutnya ia menendang keras perut Jimin ketika lelaki itu baru saja akan menindihnya.

.

_DUAK_

.

"TIDAAAK DASAR BODOH! JELEK! MESUM! MENYEBALKAAAN!"

Teriak Yoongi dari atas ranjang kepada Jimin yang jatuh dan terbaring meringsut diatas lantai dengan meringis karena punggungnya dan juga bokongnya yang sakit.

.

Pagi itu, untuk kedua kalinya Jimin ditendang dari atas tempat tidur oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

.

Oh jangan lupakan adik kebanggaannya yang berdenyut ngilu karena mendengar Yoongi yang jelas tak akan mau untuk ia sentuh.

Jimin hanya bisa menangis dalam hati dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Yoongi segera mengusap dadanya melihat Jimin berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia menghela napas dan mulai berada dalam _mood_ seperti semula lagi.

"Huft. Mengagetkan saja." Gumamnya, menggelengkan kepala dan segera bangkit dari ranjang untuk menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa haus sekali dan ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis. Ia lapar.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan pagi.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi telah berpakaian rapi. Seperti janjinya, Jimin akan mengajak Yoongi pergi.

.

"Mau kemana sih kita?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang sedang merapikan tas punggung sedang nya. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri masih berkaca untuk memasang topi fedora warna hitam milik Jimin.

"Kita ke Busan." Jawab Jimin riang. "Ke rumah orangtuaku."

.

Yoongi segera terdiam dari kegiatan berkacanya. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Jimin dan menatapnya dingin.

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin segera menghela napas begitu mendengar nada berbicara Yoongi yang seperti itu. "Tentu saja untuk mengenalkanmu. Kau mau, _'kan_?"

.

"Tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai hai ketemu mulu bosen ya ._.

Duh, gimana ini. Saya bingung. Gak kepikiran ditanya ini sampe chapter berapa hahaha. Mau ngalahin cinta fitri nih! LOL *bohong*

Pingin nyoba bikin yang agak ekstrim. Berdarah-darah gitu... Mumpung lagi di rated m, berita-berita di indonesia banyak pembunuhan soalnya ._. *terus*

Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, I love you. Kritik dan sarannya boleh kok. Gak usah malu-malu apalagi diam-diam menusuk dari belakang :"D *dor* *senyum bareng baby kookie*

_Review, please? :3_

.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoongi segera terdiam dari kegiatan berkacanya. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Jimin dan menatapnya dingin.

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin segera menghela napas begitu mendengar nada berbicara Yoongi yang seperti itu. "Tentu saja untuk mengenalkanmu. Kau mau, _'kan_?"

.

"Tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar saat itu juga. Mengapa kekasihnya itu _mood swing_ sekali sih? Tidakkah ia mengerti kalau Jimin tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi menanggapi _mood_nya dari semalam itu?

.

"Oh yasudah. Aku pulang saja."

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya, Yoongi seperti bisa membaca pikirannya barusan.

.

Melihat Yoongi yang berbalik, Jimin segera menahan bahu kekasihnya itu.

Jimin melangkah memutar untuk menghadap Yoongi kemudian menarik leher Yoongi untuk mendekat padanya dan Jimin segera memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia meraup bibir tipis semanis apel milik kekasihnya untuk ia cium dengan dalam saat itu juga.

.

Yoongi tak berkutik. Kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti ini?

.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya serta membuka perlahan gua hangat mulutnya ketika dengan tak sabaran lidah Jimin membelah bibirnya.

.

Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya untuk menyudahi ciumannya itu, terdengar suara 'cup' kecil ketika ia melakukannya.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi yang juga balik menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu alaminya itu. Tubuh mereka masih berdiri begitu dekat satu sama lain.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_..." Panggil Jimin.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dan berkedip ketika mendengar Jimin menyebut namanya.

"Kumohon, ikut ya. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu tak mengenal keluargaku, _Hyung_. Aku serius..." Jimin membawa sebelah lengannya naik untuk mengusap sisi rambut cokelat madu milik Yoongi untuk ia sapukan ke belakang telinganya.

.

Yoongi mulai merengut. "Aku... Takut."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mengalihkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. Pipi putih berkulit pucat dan kenyal juga begitu halus yang selalu membuat Jimin gemas untuk menggigitnya.

"Tak perlu takut. Ada aku bersamamu."

.

Yoongi seolah merasa aman ketika Jimin mengucapkannya, hatinya juga menghangat.

Maka dari itu Yoongi mengangguk pelan untuk meresponnya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk Yoongi sekilas kemudian berseru riang. Kembali pada ekspresi bodohnya, menurut Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!"

.

Jimin segera meraih tas punggungnya kembali untuk ia gendong. Kemudian menggandeng sebelah tangan Yoongi dan segera beranjak dari apartemen Jimin. Mereka akan naik KTX yang lebih cepat daripada _subway_ untuk sampai ke Busan.

.

Tetapi ketika Jimin baru saja selesai mengunci apartemennya dan baru dua langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik genggaman tangannya bersama Jimin hingga membuat Jimin berhenti juga merasakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berhenti pada langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin, mulai khawatir lagi.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar tetapi penuh hasrat.

"Beliin ayam goreng~"

.

Jimin hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat itu. Kalau saja tak ada tetangganya yang lewat saat itu, Jimin akan kembali mencium kekasih gulanya itu.

Astaga... Kenapa semakin menggemaskan saja. Jimin tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

.

Well, tidak ada ayam goreng. Jimin dan Yoongi berakhir di sebuah toko buah setelah sebelumnya Yoongi menyeret Jimin ke sebuah restoran yang buka untuk membeli ayam karamel pagi itu.

Dan disinilah Yoongi. Sedang menunggu buah-buahan pilihannya untuk dipotongi dan di kemas dalam wadah plastik. Agar Yoongi mudah memakannya nanti di jalan.

Yoongi menatap semua buah itu dengan berbinar. Ada stroberi, apel, pir, anggur, pepaya, dan juga melon.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi begitu hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sembari ia memberi lembaran-lembaran _won_ untuk membayar semua yang diambil Yoongi.

_'Pagi-pagi uangku sudah keluar banyak...'_ Ringis Jimin dalam hati.

.

"Terima kasiiih." Yoongi segera mengambil wadah buah-buahannya dan beranjak dari sana. Tak lupa menarik Jimin yang hanya terbengong menatapnya.

.

.

Di perjalanan KTX...

.

"Duh, enak sekali ayam ini. Kau harus membelikannya untukku setiap hari." Ucap Yoongi sembari mengunyah ayam karamel pembelian Jimin. Bibirnya belepotan saus karamel dari makanan tersebut. Membuat Yoongi seperti memiliki kumis hitam diatas bibirnya. Dan itu terlihat sangat lucu. Jimin sampai menahan tawanya karena itu.

.

"Tumben gak berisik, lagi diet?" Tanya Yoongi. Merasa hanya ia saja yang berbicara. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menatapinya dengan antusias.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Enak sekali? Dan aku tidak diet..."

Jimin berkerut bingung, apa hubungannya berisik sama diet?

"Oh begitu. Cobain nih." Yoongi tanpa sadar menyodorkan potongan ayam yang diapitnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang berlumuran bumbu karamel itu.

Jimin sontak saja membuka mulutnya untuk menerima makanan tersebut, takut tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu berubah pikiran.

"Ahm."

.

Yoongi merona. Jimin memang memakan potongan daging yang disodorkannya, tetapi Yoongi tak mengira akan seperti ini.

Jimin saat itu memang memasukkan dagingnya ke dalam mulutnya, tetapi dengan sengaja ia malah menahan lengan Yoongi kemudian menjilati jari-jemari Yoongi yang terlapisi bumbu.

.

Yoongi segera tersadar, ia menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari mulut Jimin.

"A—apaan sih jorok." Yoongi berpaling, masih merona. Dan ia buru-buru menarik tisu basah yang berada di pangkuannya untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Jimin hanya nyengir lebar, dan mulai berceloteh.

"_Aigoo_, rasanya manis sekali! Sepertinya lenganmu mengandung banyak gula, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi meneruskan makannya, menghabiskan sisa ayam karamel yang hanya tinggal sepotong tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin. Tak mempedulikan Jimin sama sekali.

Jimin hanya masih terkekeh di tempat duduknya.

.

Jimin meraih tisu basah di pangkuan Yoongi, lelaki manis itu baru saja menyelesaikan acara makannya. Ia ingin membersihkan lengannya tetapi Jimin telah lebih dahulu menarik lengannya dan membersihkannya dengan cekatan.

Yoongi membiarkan itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin untuk berbicara sesuatu namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Matanya menangkap jelas wajah Jimin yang sedang menunduk membersihkan tangannya.

.

Astaga. Apa Yoongi pernah memerhatikan Jimin sedekat ini?

Kelopak mata sipit tegas itu...

Yang selalu membuat Yoongi tak mampu berkata...

Mungkinkah terlihat semakin menawan?

Bibir tebalnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi ketagihan...

Ukh, rasa panas sepertinya mulai menaiki kedua pipi Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi jadi merasa menyesal dulu pernah memukul wajah kekasihnya itu.

.

"_Hyung_? Melamun itu tidak baik, lho."

Perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu menatap Jimin yang tersenyum lucu kepadanya.

"Apaan sih senyum-senyum begitu." Yoongi cemberut.

Tetapi Jimin masih tersenyum. Ia mengambil lembaran baru tisu basah. Kemudian mengarahkannya pada bibir Yoongi. Membersihkan remah-remah bumbu yang menempel di sekitar bibir Yoongi. Jimin mengusapinya dengan perlahan. Hingga seluruh bibir Yoongi dan sekitarnya bersih.

.

Sekali lagi Yoongi dibuat terdiam. Perlakuan Jimin begitu lembut padanya. Yoongi bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang besar walau hanya dengan Jimin yang menatapnya atau memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Hanya dari Jimin, Yoongi bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang lain selain dari kakaknya.

Dan rasanya... Yoongi tak mau Jimin jauh-jauh darinya.

Ya.

.

"Kalau tidak dibersihkan nanti kau akan lengket, _Hyung._" Cengir Jimin. Lalu meraih tangan kanan Yoongi, ada cincin pemberiannya disana. Jimin segera mengangkat tangan berkulit pucat itu untuk ia kecup, agak lama.

"Aku menyayangimu, Min Yoongi. Sangat mencintaimu." Terang Jimin setelah ia mengecup lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi merona tipis, ia paling bingung mereaksikan hal-hal perilaku Jimin yang penuh kasih sayang padanya. Jadi, Yoongi hanya berkedip dan mengangguk kearah Jimin. Kemudian Yoongi memberikan senyuman yang hanya diberikannya pada orang tersayangnya. Jimin dan kakaknya.

Jimin terkekeh, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung kecil milik Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Jangan pernah bersedih, tersenyumlah seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

"Um, Jimin?" Yoongi berada di samping Jimin dan melihat sekeliling dengan gugup ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah orangtua Jimin. Jimin sudah menekan belnya, tinggal menunggu seseorang membukakan pintunya saja.

"Tenang saja, _Hyung_. Orangtuaku baik kok. Hanya saja... Ibuku sedikit galak hehehe."

Bukannya menenangkan, Jimin malah membuat Yoongi takut dan semakin gugup saja.

"Yah!" Yoongi memukul pelan lengan Jimin. Tepat setelah itu, seorang lelaki cukup berumur membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar dan begitu menawan ketika melihat Jimin. Jimin segera saja memeluk lelaki itu.

"_Appa_..."

Jimin segera melepas pelukannya pada ayahnya dan kembali pada Yoongi, menggenggam lembut tangannya namun erat.

"_Appa_... Perkenalkan, dia kekasihku. Namanya Min Yoongi." Ucap Jimin tegas. Ia ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia serius dan tak main-main memperkenalkan Yoongi padanya.

.

"_A—annyeong_. Aku Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi menatap gugup lelaki dihadapannya yang diaku Jimin sebagai ayahnya.

Yoongi ingin mengakui sesuatu hal. Dari fisiknya, wajahnya memang mirip dengan Jimin. Tetapi sungguh, ayah Jimin terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

Apalagi ketika ia tersenyum ke arah Yoongi seperti sekarang...

Astaga, Yoongi sampai balas tersenyum menatapnya. Benar-benar tampan.

.

"_Annyeong_. Yoongi ya? Ahh anak yang manis. Aku Park Yoochun, ayah Jimin. Panggil aku _appa_ saja seperti Jimin ya?" Senyumnya menawan.

Yoongi mengangguk tersenyum kecil.

Jimin yang melihat tingkah Yoongi seperti itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. Kelihatannya ayahnya ini akan mudah dekat Yoongi.

"Ayo masuk."

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu, ayahnya Jimin itu terus saja mengajak bicara Yoongi. Tak mempedulikan Jimin yang sudah cemberut malas.

Tetapi Yoongi sendiri masih agak canggung, ia terus menempel di sisi Jimin. Dan ketika mereka duduk pun, Yoongi tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Jimin.

Yoongi sendiri sebenarnya bukan yang apa-apa. Tetapi Yoongi hanya merasa agak gugup. Duh, apalagi ayahnya Jimin terus menatapinya beserta senyuman tampannya itu.

Sial sekali itu terlihat mirip sekali dengan Jimin.

_Ekhem_, tampan.

.

"_Appa_! Kau membuatnya takut!" Jimin menegur tidak suka.

Tetapi ayahnya itu masih tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi ramah.

"Aah~ aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Apa kau juga merasa begitu, Yoongi-_ah_?" Tanyanya riang.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak... _Aj_—"

"_Appa_, panggil aku _appa_."

"Ukh. _Appa_."

Yoongi mendadak terdiam. Sudah sejak lama dia memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan '_appa_'. Tetapi sekarang ada yang meminta untuk menyebutnya begitu Yoongi jadi merasa... Ah, rasanya begitu mengharukan.

.

Jimin yang menyadari situasi Yoongi, segera mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya itu dengan hangat.

"_Appa_... Yoongi-_hyung_ itu tak bersama orangtuanya, ia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya—"

"Maksudmu dia tak punya orangtua? Orangtuanya sudah meninggal atau dibuang oleh orangtuanya?"

.

Ukh.

Suara halus tegas milik seorang lelaki berwajah lembut yang sedang menuruni tangga itu memotong perkataan Jimin dan menghampiri mereka bertiga di ruang tamu. Kemudian dengan santainya dia duduk di samping Yoochun, suaminya.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah pulang dari klinik tempatnya bekerja siang itu.

Wajahnya memang terlihat lembut, ramah dan manis untuk lelaki dewasa sepertinya. Namun kata-katanya terdengar cukup tajam.

.

Jimin bergumam pelan. "_Eomma_..."

Yoongi tersentak. Jimin menggumamkan seseorang yang menghampiri mereka itu dengan sebutan... _Eomma_?

Jadi, kedua orangtua Jimin itu laki-laki?

Yoongi sungguh tak mengira semua ini.

.

"Kok tidak dijawab?" Tanyanya lembut, tetapi ia menatap Yoongi dengan penuh selidik.

"_Eomma_..." Jimin menghela napas. "Yoongi-_hyung_ hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya. Dan dia adalah kekasihku." Ucap Jimin mantap.

Yoongi yang merasa risih di tatap intens oleh ibunya Jimin itu hanya bisa meremas lengan Jimin.

.

"_Hyung_? Lelaki tak normal itu lebih tua daripadamu? Dan apa tadi, kekasihmu?!"

Yoongi yang mendengar nada yang cukup sarkastik dari ibunya Jimin itu semakin meremas lengan Jimin.

Jimin hanya meraih telapak tangan Yoongi dan menautkannya. Membiarkan Yoongi meremasnya disana.

Jimin tahu, Yoongi pasti sakit hati dikatai seperti itu.

.

"Junsu-_ah_, tenanglah, mereka datang baik-baik kok." Ayah Jimin itu segera merangkul istrinya. Oh namanya Junsu, Kim Junsu. Dan Yoochun mencoba menenangkannya, takut tiba-tiba ia menyerang Yoongi.

.

"Kenapa? Aku mencintainya. _Eomma_ tidak suka?" Jimin berucap tegas dan menantang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa harus dengan lelaki sih?" Geramnya membentak tidak suka.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sama seperti kalian! Aku tidak bisa normal seperti kemauanmu!" Jimin balik berucap dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Ibunya menatap marah. Ia ingin bangkit untuk menghajar anak pertamanya itu. Namun suaminya menahan bahunya agar tetap duduk. "Sst... Biarkan Jimin bicara..."

.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu semua menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut. Perasaannya mulai kalut. Dan ia semakin erat menggenggam lengan Jimin.

.

"Aku juga sama seperti kalian. Kenapa tidak boleh? Beri aku alasan!" Jimin tanpa takut menatap balik tatapan tajam ibunya.

"Karena kekasihmu itu gay! Dia takkan bisa memberiku seorang cucu!"

.

Ukh.

Yoongi rasa, ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perasaannya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

.

Ah, sepertinya ini akhir ya?

Akhir dari hubungan berisiknya dengan Jimin.

.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam hati. Ia menguatkan diri untuk menahan sesak yang mulai memanaskan kedua matanya.

.

Jimin yang merasakan genggaman erat Yoongi, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi yang menunduk untuk membisikinya pelan.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Kemudian Jimin kembali menatap tajam ibunya.

"Kalau _eomma_ bilang kekasihku gay, kau juga seorang gay!"

Ibunya semakin menggeram emosi. Ia ingin sekali bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghajar anaknya itu kalau saja suaminya tak merangkul erat bahunya untuk tetap duduk.

"Jimin kau—"

.

"Ah! Jimin-_hyung_! Ngapain siang-siang begini sudah datang?" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki muda, berseragam basket, memasuki rumah dengan seenaknya tanpa salam. Dan ketika ia masuk, ia melihat kakaknya, ayahnya, ibunya, dan seseorang yang duduk merapat di samping kakaknya. Tetapi kemudian Ia mengusap pelipisnya begitu merasakan aura menegangkan disana. "Umm, sebenarnya ada apa ini ngumpul disini?"

Jimin menghela napas. Ia menoleh kearah Yoongi untuk menatapnya, namun Jimin segera menatapnya khawatir ketika ia mendapatkan Yoongi menutup kecang mulutnya, dan menahan sesuatu agar tak keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti ingin muntah.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_! Kau kenapa?" Jimin memegang bahu Yoongi dan menatapnya khawatir. Ia mendapati Yoongi yang menggerakkan gelisah kedua mata kecilnya pada Jimin.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih menutup erat mulutnya. Dan hanya terdengar suara erangan disana.

Jimin segera bangkit bersama Yoongi. Ia menuntun Yoongi bersamanya untuk pergi ke toilet.

Jimin tak mengerti sebenarnya Yoongi kenapa, tetapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa Yoongi butuh kamar mandi.

.

Mereka yang tersisa di ruang tamu hanya menatap heran Jimin yang membawa Yoongi ke toilet terdekat dari ruang tamu disana.

Dan setelahnya, terdengarlah suara seseorang yang sedang muntah-muntah.

.

.

"Eng... Chun-_ah_, aku memikirkannya..." Junsu menatap suaminya penuh rasa kebimbangan.

Yoochun hanya mengusap bahu istrinya. "Sudahlah turuti saja keinginan Jimin. Kurasa kekasihnya itu... Sama sepertimu."

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang hadir.

Kekasih Jimin tiba-tiba saja mual seperti itu dan muntah-muntah.

Mungkinkah kekasih Jimin itu... Hamil?

Junsu semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kalau kekasih Jimin itu benar-benar hamil, berarti anak itu sama sepertinya? Dan... dan Jimin sudah menghamilinya?!

.

"Ungg_ eomma, appa_, sebenarnya ada apa sih. Yang sedang muntah-muntah itu kekasih Jimin-_hyung_?" Lelaki berseragam basket itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu dekat ayah dan ibunya.

"Jihyun, jangan banyak tanya dulu oke."

Yang disebut hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dia adalah adik Jimin. Park Jihyun.

.

.

Jimin memijat pelan tengkuk Yoongi yang masih betah menunduk di wastafel untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Jimin tentu saja sangat khawatir melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muntah begitu. Dan ia terus bergumam.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

.

Selesainya Yoongi tak merasa mual lagi, ia segera membasuh mulutnya. Kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan tiba-tiba saja pinggangnya terasa begitu pegal.

Yoongi menghadap Jimin yang menatapnya khawatir, ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian memeluk Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tidak tahu." Yoongi menggeleng di bahu Jimin. Rasanya lemas sekali, ia tak ingin melepas pelukannya.

Jimin menghela napas. Ia mengusap punggung Yoongi pelan dan sedikit mengangkatnya dari lantai, membiarkan Yoongi tetap memeluk lehernya kemudian membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ukh, tetapi wangi parfum anak lelaki tadi membuatku mual." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Sedikit menggerutu.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya terheran. Gara-gara itu membuatnya mual sampai muntah? Aneh sekali.

"Gara-gara wanginya? _Masa'_ sih?"

Yoongi mengangguk di bahu Jimin.

Jimin hanya semakin tak mengerti. Benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

.

Jimin menenangkan Yoongi untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Jimin membimbing Yoongi jalan dan tetap memegang erat tangannya. Memberi kesan bahwa Jimin akan selalu melindungi dan menjaganya.

.

"Yoongi-_ah_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoochun yang pertama kali mengkhawatirkan Yoongi. Tetapi Junsu lah yang menghampiri Yoongi lebih dulu. Sepertinya karena jiwa kedokterannya.

"Katakan, kenapa kau mual, hm?" Yoongi tersentak. Ibunya Jimin mendadak bicara ramah padanya.

Yoongi segera menatap Jimin. Dan Jimin tersenyum mengangguk pada Yoongi. Mengiyakan bahwa jawab saja pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"A—aku..." Yoongi berhenti sebentar. Ibu Jimin menyentuh dahi dan lehernya. Dan Yoongi dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan ringan tersebut.

"Maaf jika tadi aku menakutimu, jadi kenapa kau mual?"

Mendengar itu, Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya semua tak seburuk yang Yoongi pikirkan.

"Aku mual karena mencium wangi parfum anak itu." Tunjuk Yoongi. Pada Jihyun yang kini menatapnya kaget.

"Parfumku?!"

.

Jimin segera saja tersentak begitu tiba-tiba ibunya menatapnya garang lalu tak lama kemudian mencengkeram ujung baju Jimin di lehernya.

"Katakan sejak kapan kau menidurinya, hah? Park Jimin?!"

.

Yoongi segera tersentak menjauh dari dekat Jimin.

Yoochun segera menghampiri istrinya untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Jimin.

Sedangkan Jihyun, ia hanya bisa menatap polos tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan mencium dirinya sendiri. Dia pikir wanginya normal-normal saja kok.

.

"Su, tenanglah—"

"Mana bisa! Anak ini pasti menghamilinya! Hyaa Park Jimiiin!"

.

Jimin gelagapan. Apa-apaan ibunya ini. Tiba-tiba menuduhnya begitu.

Jimin segera menoleh kearah Yoongi. Yang hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

"Su—"

"Dengar ya Jimin, ibu tahu kau pasti sudah menidurinya. Dan tadi dia bilang dia mual hanya karena mencium bau parfum Jihyun? Dia pasti mengalami peningkatan hormon HCG. Dan itu karena dia sedang mengandung!" Bentaknya pada Jimin.

.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu semua menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Yoongi dituduh sedang mengandung? Yang benar saja.

.

"_Eomma_... Tak mungkin—"

"Itu bisa saja! Dia sama sepertiku... Bisa mengandung."

Yoochun segera melepaskan cengkeraman istrinya pada Jimin dan membawanya untuk duduk tenang kembali. Membiarkannya bernapas dan berbicara tenang.

"Tapi, _eomma_—"

"Aku ini seorang dokter! Aku bisa membuktikannya!"

.

Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia kemudian mundur perlahan. Menatap kepada semua yang ada disana.

Benarkah?

Sekelebat kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dialaminya beberapa waktu ke belakang tiba-tiba saja menghantam pikirannya. Saling berkejaran.

.

Jimin berdecak, ia segera menghampiri Yoongi untuk memeluknya.

Sama seperti Yoongi, pikirannya segera dipenuhi oleh apa saja peristiwa yang terjadi selama ini. Ketika cintanya menyatu dengan Yoongi, ketika Yoongi manja bersamanya, ketika Yoongi selalu ingin makan sayuran bersamanya, ketika Yoongi yang berbicara selamat malam padanya...

Ah, benarkan kalau Yoongi itu seperti ibunya?

Tetapi kenapa Jimin merasa kalut?

Kenapa Jimin merasa semuanya menjadi campur aduk secara tiba-tiba?

Kenapa?

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Kita pulang." Bisik Jimin ketika ia memeluk Yoongi. Suaranya sangat pelan, dan terdengar ragu untuk Yoongi.

Tetapi Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

.

"Hei-hei mau kemana kalian?"

Jimin menoleh kepada ayahnya. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Aku kembali. Yoongi-_hyung_ besok akan wisuda."

.

Kedua orangtua Jimin kembali dibuat kaget. Dan kini hingga terdiam.

Hebat sekali anaknya itu. Memacari seseorang yang manis, lebih tua daripadanya, dan kini ia sudah lulus.

Ckck, turunan siapakah itu.

.

"Percaya padaku, kemungkinan besar kau sedang mengandung... Um, Yoongi-_ah_."

Yoongi kembali terdiam dengan hati bergemuruh.

Hei, yang mengatakannya itu seorang dokter. Dia ibu Jimin. Dan Yoongi divonis sedang mengandung.

Astaga, Yoongi rasa ia akan benar-benar gila setelah ini.

.

Tetapi... benarkah?

Berarti ada seorang bayi dalam perutnya?

.

"Ayo _Hyung_, kita pulang." Jimin meraih bahu Yoongi dan menuntunnya keluar rumah. Ia akan kembali ke Seoul.

Jimin menghela napas, kenapa pertemuannya jadi begini...

.

"Jimin... Jimin?!"

Yoongi memanggil-manggil nama Jimin ketika lelaki itu berjalan cepat kearah stasiun KTX dan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Apaan sih!" Jimin berhenti untuk menoleh kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi tersentak, apa baru saja Jimin membentaknya?

.

Jimin segera tersadar nada bicaranya barusan. Ia segera menatap Yoongi lembut dan meminta maaf padanya.

"_Hyung_, aku tak bermaksud. Maafkan aku..." Jimin membawa sebelah lengan Yoongi yang digenggamnya untuk ia kecup. Meminta maaf padanya. Kemudian kembali berjalan dalam langkah normal seperti biasa.

Yoongi hanya cemberut, tetapi ada rona samar di pipi pucatnya sesaat Jimin telah mengecup punggung lengannya.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, capek tahu!"

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Yoongi. Mencari ketenangan sendiri.

.

Karena Jimin itu selalu memikirkan hal-hal kecil tak penting sekalipun.

Dan Jimin itu sangat menghormati kedua orangtuanya. Terutama ibunya. Sama seperti ayahnya, Jimin juga berpikiran sama bahwa ibunya itu istimewa. Ia bisa melahirkan Jimin dan juga Jihyun meski ia lelaki. Dan itulah mengapa ia istimewa. Jimin juga selalu mempercayai dan mengikuti perkataannya.

.

Tetapi ketika ibunya berkata seperti itu tentang Yoongi...

Entah mengapa untuk pertamakalinya Jimin merasa ragu.

Atau tepatnya... Jimin itu takut.

Takut akan kenyataan.

Tetapi kenapa harus takut?

Entahlah. Jimin tak mengerti.

Yang pasti ia ragu akan semua itu. Kalau ternyata benar Yoongi bisa mengandung.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: kejutan! Ini panjang banget... lol.

Ada YooSu buat jadi ortunya jimin yeay! XD ada yang cassie juga disini? Heheh.

Jadi... Yah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini juga komentarnya yang kemarin :"D I love you. Kritik dan sarannya boleh kok gak usah malu-malu. :3

_Review, please? :3_

_._


	13. Chapter 13

Tetapi ketika ibunya berkata seperti itu tentang Yoongi...

Entah mengapa untuk pertamakalinya Jimin merasa ragu.

Atau tepatnya... Jimin itu takut.

Takut akan kenyataan.

Tetapi kenapa harus takut?

Entahlah. Jimin tak mengerti.

Yang pasti ia ragu akan semua itu. Kalau ternyata benar Yoongi bisa mengandung.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diisi keheningan.

Yoongi sendiri sampai kebingungan kenapa kekasih bodohnya yang biasa berisik seperti anak kambing itu kini hanya terdiam. Wajahnya lesu dan sorot matanya sangat tidak bersemangat.

Yoongi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bukan tipe orang seperti Jimin yang mudah memulai pembicaraan apalagi menyemangati seseorang.

.

Jadi, seperti inilah mereka. Saling berpegangan tangan namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar diantara mereka.

.

Sampai keduanya sampai di apartemen Jimin pun mereka masih saling berdiam. Dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

.

Jimin menekan angka kombinasi pengaman apartemennya.

"Masuklah, _Hyung_." Ucap Jimin pelan.

Yoongi segera melangkah masuk, tetapi ia diam berdiri di dekat rak sepatu ketika Jimin kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Jimin?"

.

Jimin menangkap suara Yoongi yang memanggilnya.

Jimin berkedip, kemudian menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan lembutnya.

"Iya... Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

Yoongi menghela napas lagi. "Kenapa?"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. Memberinya sentuhan hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang..."

.

Yoongi balas berkedip. Sebenarnya ia merasakan hal tak enak dari Jimin. Tetapi ia bingung mengungkapkannya bagaimana.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin, suaranya tidak begitu bersemangat, dan lagi Jimin yang sedikit heran melihat kelakuan kekasih gulanya itu. "Tenang saja, Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jimin tersenyum kembali, lalu memberikan kecupan sekilas di dahi Yoongi. "Oh iya, buah-buahannya masih ada, kau makan ya, _Hyung_—"

.

"Kau, kau terlihat berbeda." Yoongi berucap. Menatap Jimin kecewa.

"Berbeda?" Jimin terkaget sebentar, memastikan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasannya.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan lembut dan sayang.

"_Hyung_, ini sudah malam. Mandi dulu setelah itu baru tidur, oke? Besok adalah hari pentingmu." Jimin berucap lembut, menarik lengan kekasihnya dalam sebuah genggaman kemudian mengecupinya dengan dalam.

Tetapi Yoongi menarik lengannya dalam genggaman Jimin dengan kasar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau berbeda, Park Jimin."

.

Jimin menghela napas, mencoba menghindar.

"_Hyung_, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak lelah? Aku tidak ingin bertengkar." Jimin mengusap lelah wajahnya.

Sebenarnya, Jimin itu hanya terlalu memikirkan perkataan ibunya.

_Well_, kekasihnya itu dibilang mengandung.

Yoongi-_hyung_ itu hamil.

Jimin rasa, ia senang.

Namun... Perasaan senangnya itu ditimpali dengan rasa khawatir dan keraguan yang saling bertumpuk.

Semua emosinya bercampur aduk hari ini.

Terutama setelah mendengar semua penjelasan ibunya, yang tadi juga sempat Jimin baca dalam pesan teksnya ketika di kereta tadi.

.

Yoongi tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya memanas sesak dan juga menyebabkan hidungnya yang memerah.

Jimin yang melihat itu terkejut. Ia tahu, kalau Yoongi sedang menahan tangisnya kini.

Yoongi yang moodnya tak bisa di tebak lagi.

Yoongi yang sensitif lagi.

.

"Semenjak kau mendengar perkataan ibumu... Kau berbeda." Yoongi berucap pelan.

"_Hyu—_"

Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin, "Yah, aku mengerti. Sekarang aku tahu batas seorang Park Jimin mencintaiku."

"_Hyung—_"

"Jadi, semua perkataan cintamu itu hanya sekedar bualan semata ya? Aku tertipu—"

"_Hyung_, bukan—" Jimin mulai kewalahan. Ia ingin meraih Yoongi namun Yoongi telah lebih dulu menepis keras lengan Jimin dan memotong perkataannya.

"Apa kau melakukan itu semua, semua kegiatan kita, karena berpikir aku ini tidak bisa hamil?" Nada suara Yoongi meninggi, ia membentak. "Begitu? Hah, Park Jimin brengsek?!"

Jimin semakin kewalahan, apalagi terlihat ada sudut airmata yang terjatuh di pipi Yoongi ketika lelaki manis itu berteriak. "Yoongi-_hyung_, aku—"

Yoongi benar-benar berada di ambang emosinya saat ini. Tatapannya marah pada Jimin, dan tak membiarkan Jimin berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Dan jika aku benar-benar mengandung, kau akan meninggalkanku? Iya _'kan_?!"

Jimin menggeleng keras. Ia berusaha meraih lengan Yoongi yang terus menghindar dan menepisnya. "_Hyung_, tunggu dulu—"

"Kau brengsek, Park Jimin sialan! Menjauh dariku!"

"_Hyung_, dengarkan—"

"Kau sama saja! Pengkhianat brengsek—"

.

Tak tahan dengan perkataan kekasihnya, Jimin segera beralih mendorong Yoongi ke dinding di belakangnya kemudian membentaknya tepat di hadapan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi dengarkan aku!"

Jimin benar-benar membentaknya, ia mencengkeram rahang Yoongi di dagunya agar lelaki manis itu berhenti berbicara, juga Jimin menatapnya tajam dengan kedua mata sipitnya itu. Menatap lekat kedua mata sayu alami Yoongi yang menantangnya namun terlihat basah tersebut.

Jimin membiarkan posisinya tetap begitu untuk beberapa saat sampai kedua napas mereka stabil dan tak saling memburu.

.

Dan juga, seorang Park Jimin, mana bisa sih benar-benar marah pada kekasih gulanya itu. Maka Jimin melembutkan pandangannya, dan membawa Yoongi masuk pada pelukannya yang sehangat musim semi.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Percayalah." Jimin berbisik begitu lembut.

Kemudian untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya senggukan kecil Yoongi yang berlomba dengan bunyi dentang jam dinding yang bergantung di dekat mereka.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Jangan pernah menangis, kumohon. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh." Jimin melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi berulang-ulang dengan sayang.

"Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Hanya saja aku berpikir jika kau benar-benar mengandung seperti yang _eomma_ katakan, kau akan..." Jimin menghela napas sebentar. Dan Yoongi dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat itu di depan wajahnya. "Apa kau akan menerimaku? Menerimaku untuk menikahimu? Aku yang bahkan lulus kuliah saja belum, aku justru takut kau akan meninggalkanku dan—" jelas Jimin panjang sebelum Yoongi memotongnya.

"Bodoh. Park Jimin bodoh." Yoongi berucap pelan di sela sisa senggukan napasnya.

Tetapi Yoongi menarik dirinya dari pelukan Jimin. Dan menatap mata manik gelap milik lelaki yang lebih muda daripadanya itu. Yang tanpa Yoongi sadari begitu ia cintai dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Tak disangka Yoongi melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jimin, meremas lembut surai hitam di belakang kepala Jimin dan mendekatkan dirinya. Hanya untuk mengecup bibir tebal milik kekasih berisiknya itu.

.

Hanya sebentar dan Yoongi melepas tautan singkat itu, dan kembali menatap Jimin, sedikit gugup.

"Ukh, aku itu mencintaimu. Kalau hanya masalah kecil seperti itu dan kau masih tetap bersamaku, aku juga akan tetap bersamamu... _Ukh_." Yoongi menunduk, gatal sendiri dengan perkataannya.

"Benarkah?" Jimin terkekeh. Rasa-rasanya yang barusan itu kalimat romantis terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Yoongi dan dapat didengar jelas oleh Jimin.

Jimin kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Yoongi, menarik tubuhnya yang ramping dan begitu pas di rengkuhan Jimin itu agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Dan Jimin segera mengecup kedua belah bibir Yoongi yang sejak awal sudah menjadi candu baginya itu.

.

"Aku memang begitu bodoh, _Hyung_. _Mianhae_." Ucap Jimin lembut menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari bibir Yoongi agar bisa berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu. Dan hanya untukmu." Ucap Jimin, terdengar sekali bahwa lelaki itu sungguh posesif.

Jimin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Menciumnya dengan dalam. Dan Yoongi membalas perkataannya itu dengan membalas ciuman Jimin. Penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Dalam cahaya yang minim dari lampu tidur kamarnya, ia masih dapat melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertidur bergelung di dalam pelukannya itu.

Pukul satu dini hari. Dan Jimin masih tetap terjaga dari tidurnya.

.

Tangan Jimin bergerak perlahan untuk menyibak rambut Yoongi yang menutupi keningnya. Menyapukannya hingga ke belakang telinga Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan sendu. Sebenarnya, rasa keraguan itu masih menghantui Jimin dan terus muncul dalam benaknya.

.

Jimin beralih untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan lembut mengggunakan jemarinya, yang tanpa sengaja membuat Yoongi semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jimin. Mencari kehangatan lebih dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

.

Jimin sebenarnya belum benar-benar yakin pada perkataannya untuk Yoongi beberapa jam yang lalu. Perkataan itu, entah bagaimana perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari suaranya dengan lancar. Mungkin, karena sisi dari dirinya yang tidak ingin melihat Yoongi bersedih dan terluka.

Hah, rasanya Jimin benar-benar bingung.

.

"_Hyung_..." Panggil Jimin pelan, walaupun tahu lelaki manis itu tidak akan menjawab panggilannya dan tetap berada di alam tidur kesayangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku... Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya." Jimin menghela napas pelan, masih mengusapi pipi Yoongi.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa kau adalah seorang lelaki spesial seperti _eomma_... Kau begitu berharga untukku, _Hyung_. Aku... Aku akan bertanggungjawab."

Jimin berucap berbisik, yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa ucapannya sendiri terdengar begitu ragu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari,

"Bagaimana?" Yoongi berputar pelan untuk menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan bertanya pada Jimin. "Apa cocok untukku?"

_Err_, sebenarnya Yoongi merasa sedikit aneh dengan pakaian formal yang ia kenakan. (Pakaian formal yang sudah kakaknya siapkan dan sengaja di taruh di apartemen Jimin karena kakaknya itu berpikir pasti Yoongi akan berangkat dari sana, entah _feeling_ apa waktu itu.)

Yoongi memakainya karena memang sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk memakainya bagi para mahasiswa. Sebelum memakai toga-nya nanti.

Yoongi masih menatapi dirinya. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang bahan hitam yang pas di kedua kaki rampingnya. Yoongi juga memakai _vest_ tiga kancing sebelum ditumpuk dengan blazer hitam. Tak lupa sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada melingkar manis di depan lehernya.

.

Jimin tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, "Sangat cocok, _Hyung_. Kau ini cocok mengenakan pakaian seperti apapun. Bahkan tak berpakaian sekalipun." Ucap Jimin santai, ia masih sibuk menggoreng telur mata sapinya serapih mungkin yang akan dijadikan salah satu menu sarapan mereka.

"Yah!" Yoongi membentak dan merona dengan pujian sekaligus gombal pagi dari kekasihnya itu.

Namun, tak lama, rona di wajah Yoongi segera menghilang ketika ia merasakan mual luar biasa itu lagi di perutnya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi menutup mulutnya lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Loh, Yoongi-_hyung_!" Panik Jimin. Ia segera mematikan kompornya dan berlari mengikuti Yoongi ke kamar mandi. Dan melihatnya membungkuk diatas wastafel dan berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

.

Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi, dan mengurut tengkuk Yoongi dengan lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Jimin itu dengan suaranya yang berusaha memuntahkan kembali.

.

Jimin kemudian melirik wastafel, dan tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Jimin ingat, waktu kecil dulu, sepertinya ibunya pernah seperti Yoongi yang sekarang. Jimin tak mengerti, tetapi ia kini tahu kalau waktu itu ibunya sedang mengandung adiknya.

_'Jadi... Yoongi-hyung benar-benar hamil... Ya?'_ Batin Jimin terus meragu.

.

Jimin menyalakan keran, membasahi tangannya dan membasuk mulut Yoongi dengan perlahan. "Sudah enakan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Sepertinya, menu sarapanmu pagi ini harus sedikit di rubah." Jimin membawa handuk kecil disana untuk mengelapkannya pada mulut Yoongi. "Aku sudah cari di internet, jika kau mual, kau makan pisang lebih dulu ya? Setelah itu baru makan yang lain. Di kulkas ada pisang kok."

Jimin menjelaskan. Kemudian ia menuntun Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan perkataan Jimin. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Yoongi ingin hari ini semua acaranya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa perlu ada adegan mual-mualnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, Yoonjae sudah menjemput Yoongi di apartemen Jimin. Begitu ia melihat Yoongi, ia langsung saja memeluk erat adik kesayangannya itu. Rindu luar biasa katanya.

Dan kini, mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju kampus.

.

Jimin yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi, sesekali tersenyum, sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Ah ya, hari ini ulang tahun Jimin, dan ia sedang sibuk membalas semua pesan-pesan ucapan dari teman-temannya ataupun keluarganya.

Sebenarnya, hanya dari satu orang yang ia tunggu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya sendiri, Min Yoongi.

.

Ujung mata Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan mata dan bersandar di bahunya.

Jimin menghela napas kecewa. Ia pikir, kekasihnya itu akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, dan yaaa kalau bisa memberikan _'hadiah spesial'_ untuknya.

.

"Haaah, aku malah terlihat seperti seorang supir sekarang." Yoonjae terkekeh memecah keheningan yang tercipta dalam perjalanan itu. "Omong-omong, apa Yoongi makan dengan baik?" Tanyanya.

Yoongi yang memang tak benar-benar tidur, membuka kedua kelopak matanya mendengar itu.

"Dia makan dengan baik kok, _Hyung_." Jawab Jimin.

"_Hyung__ie_, ayolah, aku bukan anak kecilmu lagi~" Yoongi merajuk. Dan Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Yoonjae-_hyung_ itu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu~" sahut Jimin sok merajuk juga. Ia mencubit pipi apel milik Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan di matanya itu.

"Hih!"

.

Yoonjae yang melihat keduanya dari kaca spion tengah itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya yang kini bisa terlihat lebih aktif daripada diamnya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, _Hyung_. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Jimin dan memeluk sebentar Yoongi, yang baru saja menyelesaikan upacara wisudanya.

Kemudian bergantian dengan Yoonjae yang memeluknya, dan menepuk punggung adik semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut. "Selamat ya, Yoongi. Aku bangga padamu."

Yoongi tersenyum, dan balas menepuk punggung kakaknya. "_Ne, Hyung_. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Yoonjae melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada adiknya.

.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang lelaki tinggi menghampiri Yoongi. Memakai pakaian toga yang sama.

Semakin dekat, sangat terlihat hidung keduanya yang mancung. Dan gaya _'prince charming'_nya yang kentara.

Membuat Jimin merasa ingin muntah melihatnya.

.

Yoongi terkejut. Dan menunjuk salah satu diantara tiga orang yang menghampirinya itu.

"Kim Myungsoo? Kukira penundaan wisudamu itu benar adanya?" Ucap Yoongi dan menunjuknya.

Yang dikira Kim Myungsoo hanya menatap malas dan satu orang lagi disampingnya tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Oh, itu Kim Seokjin.

Pantas saja Jimin bersikap malas seperti itu.

.

"Hai mantan, aku mengundangmu, ini." Tiba-tiba Myungsoo menyodorkan sebuat kartu besar _hard cover_ berwarna _pink_.

Yoongi menerimanya dengan bingung. Setahunya Myungsoo itu penggila warna hitam. Dan kini? Ia menyodorkan sesuatu berwarna _soft pink_.

Yoongi segera membaca ukiran hitam di depannya.

.

_'Wedding Invitation'_

.

Yoongi segera membolakan kedua mata kecilnya terkejut setelah membacanya.

"Serius?! Kau akan menikah, Myung?!"

.

Tak lama, ada seorang lagi yang menghampiri mereka dengan cengiran khasnya seperti anak belatung yang tak bisa diam.

"Yoongi-_hyuuung_~"

Semuanya menoleh. Kemudian menatap lelaki itu yang segera memeluk Yoongi.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu!" Ucapnya semangat setelah melepas pelukan singkatnya pada Yoongi tanpa memedulikan orang disekitarnya.

Senyumannya yang ceria itu semakin melebar ketika memperhatikan wajah Yoongi. "Sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu, _Hyung_? Pipimu membesar! Lucu sekali!" Ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa manis, walau sebenarnya cukup sebal juga. "Taehyung_ie_ ada-ada saja!"

Semua yang berada disana sontak memperhatikan pipi Yoongi.

Sedangkan Jimin memutar malas kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung._ '__Byuntae__ sialan, apa maksudnya membesar.'_

.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke aula, upacara wisuda memang selesai, tetapi ada acara lain yang masih harus mereka ikuti.

Taehyung sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Jimin dan Yoonjae, megucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Jimin dengan heboh dan menghadiahkannya sebuah _voucher_ karaoke, hadiah ulang tahun yang cukup aneh sebenarnya, sebelum akhirnya anak itu pergi ingin mengerjakan sesuatu katanya.

.

Dan kini tinggal Yoonjae dan Jimin berdua.

.

Yoonjae menatap Jimin dan terkekeh. "Jimin-_ah_, selamat ulang tahun."

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ah iya. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ya?" Jimin menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau tahu bukan tentang Yoongi yang mual-mual setiap paginya?" Tanya Yoonjae langsung. Lelaki dewasa itu tak pernah basa-basi dalam berucap. Langsung mengutarakannya begitu saja.

Jimin terdiam.

.

"Jimin?"

"Ah, soal itu..." Jimin menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk. "Tadi pagi dia juga mual-mual. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya, _Hyung_."

Bohong. Jimin berbohong. Berbohong tentang kemungkinan yang ada jika Yoongi sedang mengandung anaknya. Dan itu membuat Jimin meneguk salivanya kasar. Gugup.

"Sudah mencoba untuk membawanya ke dokter? Kurasa kalau kau yang mengajaknya ia tak akan mengomeliku." Yoonjae berpikir dan mengelus dagunya.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan aku usahanya, _Hyung_."

Yoonjae tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, Jimin. Jangan mengecewakanku. Terutama Yoongi. Ia sudah berubah semenjak berhubungan denganmu. Berbeda sekali ketika ia berpacaran dengan Myungsoo. Aku benar-benar mempercayaimu." Yoonjae menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin.

Perkataan Yoonjae terdengar seperti meteor besar yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Jimin benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

.

Jimin menerawang. Di bayangannya ada ada Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya, bagaimana hal-hal menarik dalam diri Yoongi menarik perhatiannya. Dan Jimin jadi teringat, bagaimana Yoongi itu satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya terus berjuang untuk lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Namun, saat ini, Jimin bahkan tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus meragu.

Rasanya, Jimin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja ke bumi.

.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Aku mengerti." Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Ah ya, _Hyung_. Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Jimin melirik jam tangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Jadi, aku tak bisa menemani sampai Yoongi-_hyung_ selesai." Jimin mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

Yoonjae mengangguk. "Oh, yasudah. Apa kau akan langsung pulang?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Ini sudah terlalu siang..."

Yoonjae mengiyakan. "Yasudah, nanti aku sampaikan pada Yoongi."

Jimin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, _Hyung_."

Yoonjae balas tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jimin-_ah_!"

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya, Jimin berjalan lesu menjauh dari kampusnya dan hanya berjalan di sepanjang trotoar.

Hari sudah menjelang sore sebenarnya, cuaca juga sedang sejuk. Dan Jimin dapat dengan bebas berjalan tanpa khawatir matahari akan membakar dirinya.

Jimin terus berjalan.

Dan Jimin masih tetap kepikiran.

Ah, saat ini ia dipenuhi berbagai macam pemikiran, dan Jimin rasa, ia butuh waktu untuk merenungkan semua. Atau setidaknya untuk melampiaskan semua.

Sungguh, banyak sekali pemikiran-pemikiran yang menghantui pikiran Jimin.

Yoongi dan 'sesuatu dalam dirinya' membuat Jimin berpikir berat untuk langkah apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Di usianya yang semuda ini.

.

Dan disinilah Jimin menghentikan langkahnya.

Sebuah _cafe bar_ duapuluhempat jam di tengah-tengah kota Seoul.

Jimin menengadah sebentar untuk membaca nama _bar_ tersebut.

Sebelum akhirnya Jimin tanpa ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Jimin pikir, satu botol _wine_ cukup untuk melampiaskan pikiran penatnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana gemerlap dan dentuman musik keras memenuhi ruangan serba kelap-kelip lampu dimana Jimin berada.

Jimin menanggapi suasana itu dengan tak tertarik, dan Jimin lebih tertarik untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi _bar_ dan menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Lengan lainnya mengetuk-ketukkan jari di atas meja _bar_ itu sembari menunggu seorang _bartender_ untuk menawarkan minuman padanya.

.

"Ow, hai, _little prince_." Seorang bartender muda menghampiri Jimin, ia lelaki dengan suaranya yang lembut tetapi cukup terdengar diantara suara dentuman musik.

Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilannya. Jimin berpikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan pilihan minuman untuk menemaninya saat ini.

"_Pinot noir on the rocks_? Tambahkan _spirit_."

Sang _bartender_ tersenyum miring. "Pilihan yang bagus, _Bae_~"

.

Jimin itu suka atmosfer aroma _liquor_. Hal itu membuatnya tenang.

Dan Jimin sudah menghabiskan setengah botol dari minumannya. Kepalanya mulai terasa ringan, tetapi bukannya pemikiran yang seharusnya ia hindari itu lenyap, malah terus menari-nari dalam pikiran Jimin.

Yoongi dan segala sesuatunya terus menghantui Jimin. Dan itu membuat Jimin terus meneguk minum beralkohol tersebut.

.

"Astaga... Kenapa kau semakin muncul dalam pikiranku, _Hyung_." Jimin bergumam, kemudian menenggak _oneshot_ minumannya.

"Kalau memang benar ada bayiku disana... Apa kau akan mempertahankannya?" Jimin berucap sendirian, seolah ada Yoongi di hadapannya dan ia tak peduli sekelilingnya kini. Karena orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga tak peduli padanya, bukan?

"Atau kau malah akan menggugurkannya untukku, _Hyung_?" Jimin tertawa kecil. Tetapi kemudian merengut sedih. "Ah, aku tak kan membiarkannya begitu saja. Mingi-mingi~~hik."

.

Jimin semakin mabuk di kursinya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Oh, pukul tujuh malam.

Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk, Jimin masih bisa berpikir, ia harus pulang sebelum larut. Bisa berbahaya kalau ia semakin lama di_ bar_ tersebut.

Dan Jimin segera membayar _wine_nya lebih dulu sebelum menghabiskannya yang hanya tersisa beberapa _oneshot_ lagi.

Jimin sedang menuangkan _wine_ pada gelasnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang lengan halus bagaikan sutera melingkari leher Jimin dari belakang, dan bermain di dada Jimin dengan sensual.

Jimin cukup tersentak, apalagi ketika ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal empuk di punggungnya. Dan tak perlu berpikir panjang, Jimin tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu, seorang wanita _bar_.

"Wow, seorang daun muda disini~" suaranya menggoda telinga Jimin membisikinya, kemudian wanita itu tanpa ragu menelusuri di sepanjang leher Jimin dengan bibir merahnya yang pekat bagaikan darah, kedua tangan dengan jari-jemari lihai itu membuka kancing kemeja Jimin dengan menggoda.

Jimin merinding merasakannya, ia kemudian menggeleng. Sebelum ia benar-benar terjerumus, Jimin segera menghabiskan cepat _wine_nya (bahkan langsung meminumnya dari botolnya) kemudian berdiri dengan cepat. Membuat wanita dibelakangnya itu mendesah kecewa.

"Permisi." Dan Jimin pergi dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa walau langkahnya separuh sempoyongan.

Wanita itu menatap Jimin yang berjalan menjauh dan tersenyum kecil. "Sayang sekali daun muda itu pergi." Gumamnya. Sebelum ada seorang pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari _bar_ tersebut dan segera memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya.

Didalam taksi, Jimin membuka ponselnya. Ia membaca lagi satu-persatu pesan yang masuk untuk mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Jimin tersenyum kecil, namun tak ada pesan dari Yoongi disana.

Masih dalam keadaan mabuk, Jimin tersenyum merasakan perasaan campur aduknya di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap _paper bag_ di pangkuannya dengan terdiam. Ia kini sedang berada dalam mobil kakaknya setelah menghadiri upacara wisudanya hingga sore larut ini.

Dan bungkusan di pangkuan Yoongi adalah hadiah yang sudah di belinya untuk Jimin, Yoongi mengirimkan pesan pada kakaknya untuk membawa bungkusan di kamarnya itu, sebelumnya.

Yoonjae masih fokus menyetir. Namun ia menangkap raut sedih dari wajah adiknya itu.

"Jimin bilang ada keperluan, mungkin ia menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu?" Tebak Yoonjae, mencoba membuat Yoongi tak terdiam lagi.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Padahal _'kan_ dia yang sedang berulangtahun."

Yoonjae mengangkat bahu, "Iya juga sih."

"Iya..."

"Ah, Kalau begitu salamkan selamatku lagi padanya ya." Yoonjae menengok sekilas ke arah Yoongi, dan kembali pada setirnya.

.

"Oh ya, kau benar akan menginap di tempat Jimin lagi malam ini?" Yoonjae cemberut setelah ia memberhentikan mobilnya untuk menurunkan Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sendirian lagi." Yoonjae masih merajuk.

"Makanya, cari kekasih sana untuk menemanimu!" Yoongi mengejek.

"Yah!" Yoonjae mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan sebelah lengannya dan gemas.

"Sudah ah. Aku pergi dulu, _Hyungie_..." Yoongi keluar dari mobil kakaknya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Jimin." Yoonjae berucap dan melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi balas melambaikan tangannya juga. Kemudian menatap sampai mobil kakaknya itu tak terlihat lagi dalam pandang.

Setelahnya Yoongi segera beranjak untuk kembali ke apartemen Jimin.

.

Tetapi Yoongi terkejut di depan pintu apartemen Jimin yang terkunci.

Jimin tak berada disana?

Dan ketika Yoongi memasukinya pun, Jimin tak berada di dalamnya.

.

Yoongi menutup pintu di belakangnya, berjalan ke ruang tamu mungil milik Jimin dan duduk diatas sofa disana. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba berpikir positif. Tak ingin menduga-duga.

Jimin yang tadi kakaknya bilang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu, dan ketika Yoongi sampai ke apartemennya, Jimin tak berada disana.

Fiuh, Yoongi yakin, Jimin pasti masih melakukan kegiatannya di suatu tempat. Yoongi yakin itu. Dan Yoongi hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar saja. Yoongi tak boleh berpikir negatif. Semalam ia sudah hampir bertengkar lagi dengan Jimin. Dan malam ini tak boleh terjadi lagi.

Yoongi hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar. Hanya sebentar dan Jimin akan pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin turun dari taksi dan mendongak untuk menatap langit yang sudah gelap itu. Kemudian melangkah lesu sembari memijat pelan pelipisnya karena ia merasa pusing. Padahal ketika ia menikmati winenya, Jimin merasa begitu ringan. Tetapi setelahnya, ia kini mulai pusing. Tetapi masih terasa benar nikmatnya minuman anggur merah tersebut di lidahnya.

.

Jimin menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian terkejut melihat seseorang yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Selamat ulang ta... hun."

Jimin tersenyum, tak menyangka bahwa kekasih gulanya itu ada disana.

Jimin mulai melangkah maju dengan tersandung-sandung ke arah Yoongi. Dan itu membuat Yoongi berdiam diri menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

.

Disini Yoongi telah menunggu. Sudah sejam lamanya Yoongi terduduk memainkan _game_ di ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu bosannya menunggu Jimin.

Sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil untuk menyambut seseorang yang datang dan Yoongi yakini bahwa itu adalah kekasih berisiknya.

"Selamat ulang ta... hun."

Yoongi yang sudah berucap ceria itu tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya hingga bergantung begitu ia melihat penampilan Jimin yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan...

Astaga, kedua mata Jimin memerah. Tatapannya sayu namun tajam. Dari jarak dua meter saja Yoongi bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menguar. Dan juga campuran bau parfum wanita?

Lalu... Apa itu merah-merah di sekitar kerah baju Jimin?

Darah? _Masa'_ iya sih.

Oh, satu yang pasti Yoongi tahu, Jimin sedang mabuk!

Dan sekarang Yoongi berdiri mematung. Ia belum pernah melihat Jimin mabuk. Apalagi sampai menyengat begitu aromanya.

Hal itu membuat Yoongi tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Jimin yang menghampirinya semakin dekat.

.

"Hai, _Babe_..."

Yoongi bergidik mendengar suara Jimin tepat di depan wajahnya. Hembusan nafasnya yang panas dan aroma _wine_ yang tak Yoongi sukai menguar disana. Dan Jimin memanggilnya dengan begitu menggoda.

Tetapi dalam jarak sedekat ini Yoongi semakin bisa mencium bau parfum wanita dari Jimin. Dan ketika Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kerah Jimin, warna merah itu bukan darah, melainkan... Bekas _lipstick_ wanita.

Perlahan, Yoongi mulai memanas. Semua sudah tahu kalau emosi Yoongi itu sangat sensitif dan mudah terbakar.

"Jimin..." Yoongi berucap dingin. "Apa kau habis bersama wanita, hm?"

Jimin yang mendengar itu terkikik, ia menarik bahu Yoongi dan menghempaskannya ke dinding terdekat kemudian menghimpitnya disana.

Yoongi meringis namun tetap menatap Jimin dingin.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, hm?" Jimin semakin maju untuk menghimpit Yoongi, melawan tekanan dorongan kedua telapak tangan Yoongi yang menahannya di dada.

"Katakan saja, brengsek." Yoongi mendesis merapatkan giginya menahan emosi.

Jimin yang mendengar itu kembali terkikik kemudian menyentuhkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi. Berbisik disana.

"Aku tak bersama siapapun, sayang..."

Yoongi mendecih. Tadinya ia berharap akan bisa sedikit beromantis karena malam ini masih ulang tahun Jimin, kini Yoongi benar-benar kehilangan moodnya mendapati Jimin pulang malah dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku tak melihat bekas lipstick menjijikkan itu?" Yoongi semakin menguatkan dorongannya begitu Jimin semakin menghimpitnya lebih dan mulai mengulumi daun telinganya.

"Aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku membutuhkanmu. Cepat layani aku, Manis..." Jimin masih setia di telinga Yoongi dan berbisik sensual disana.

.

Oh, ini berbahaya. Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Jimin menjauh ketika mendengar perkataannya. Setelah ada ruang yang cukup, Yoongi melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Jimin. Hingga dua kali.

Memukul rahangnya dengan keras.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu, brengsek!"

.

Jimin melangkah ke belakang merasakan hantaman bertenaga itu. Tetapi Jimin kemudian hanya menyeringai ke arah Yoongi. Yang membuat Yoongi perlahan merambati dinding untuk menjauh dari Jimin melihat senyuman itu.

"Wow, sungguh menggairahkan." Jimin melangkah mendekat kembali pada Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin melangkah menjauh. "Sialan, menjauh dariku, Park! Kau mabuk!" Yoongi meneriaki.

Jimin malah semakin mendekati Yoongi dengan seringai yang terus terlukis di bibirnya.

"Yak! Kalau semakin dekat aku akan—HYAA."

Jimin langsung saja meraih Yoongi dan mengangkatnya di bahu. Kemudian Jimin berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Aku akan apa? Tentu saja melayaniku!" Jimin berucap setelah ia menendang pintu kamarnya untuk tertutup.

Yoongi terus memberontak di bahu Jimin agar ia bisa turun. Tetapi Jimin menahannya dengan kuat. Dan baru menurunkan Yoongi dengan menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

"Jimin, sialan!" Yoongi beranjak dari ranjang itu untuk berdiri namun Jimin telah lebih dulu mendorong kedua bahunya untuk kembali terhempas diatas kasur empuk itu.

"Diam disitu!" Bentak Jimin.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya mendengar Jimin membentaknya. Membuat Yoongi bergetar dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya memanas karena perasaan takut.

.

Jimin berdecak malas, ia membuka kancing kemeja di pergelangan tangannya. Dan membuka seluruh kancing kemeja hitam-putihnya dengan cepat, membuangnya sembarangan lalu menaiki ranjang dengan lututnya untuk mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bergerak mundur dengan percuma karena tubuhnya sudah bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menatap Jimin takut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tetapi Jimin masih menyeringai dengan kedua matanya yang memerah itu. Mendekati Yoongi dengan cepat dihadapannya. Lalu tanpa ragu mencengkeram kedua lengan Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Bahkan langsung melesakkan paksa lidahnya pada mulut kecil Yoongi.

"Jim—ssh."

Yoongi tentu saja tersentak. Kedua tangannya yang di cengkeram Jimin terasa kuat. Ciumannya juga membuat Yoongi sangat tidak nyaman. Yoongi hanya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya agar ia bisa menendang Jimin di kakinya.

Tetapi hal itu tak berguna. Jadi Yoongi mengambil inisiatif lain, ia menggigit lidah Jimin yang dengan liarnya berada dalam mulutnya.

.

"Urgh!"

Dan benar saja Jimin langsung terbangun dan melepas ciumannya. Jimin menatap Yoongi kesal. Tetapi Jimin malah menindih Yoongi kemudian.

Yoongi tak terima. Ia mendorong-dorong dada Jimin dengan kasar agar lelaki itu tak menindihnya.

"Menyingkir Jimin!"

Jimin tak mempedulikannya. Ia membiarkan lengan Yoongi yang dengan brutal memukulinya. Dan Jimin sendiri berusaha melepas kemeja putih yang masih dipakai Yoongi untuk wisudanya seharian ini. Membukanya asal-asalan, bahkan sampai ada kancingnya yang terlepas dari jahitannya.

.

Yoongi terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengumpati nama Jimin, apalagi begitu Jimin melepas kemejanya dan kini bocah itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yoongi. Menghirupinya, menghisapnya, mengecupinya dan tak lupa menggigitinya dengan gemas hingga kulit putih pucatnya memerah terang.

"Jimin sialan! Brengsek! Menjauh dariku atau—"

"Diam atau ingin kutampar?!"

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya. Membalas takut-takut tatapan tajam Jimin dari kedua matanya yang memerah dan juga lagi-lagi membentaknya. Jimin juga berani mengancamnya. Sungguh, Yoongi tak ingin Jimin yang seperti ini.

Ini... Ini bukan Jimin. Bukan Jimin_nya_.

.

Jimin berdecak kembali, ia mengambil kemeja putih Yoongi yang tadi dilepasnya, tanpa merubah posisinya untuk menindih Yoongi, Jimin mengikatkan kemeja itu pada kedua tangan Yoongi yang diangkatnya keatas dan ia ikatkan pada sisi ranjang.

Yoongi sontak memberontak minta di lepas, tetapi cengkeraman Jimin lebih kuat. Dan Yoongi mulai merasa tak berdaya menghadapi Jimin yang sekasar itu.

.

Setelah mengikatkan kedua tangan Yoongi, Jimin menyeringai puas. Menatap Yoongi dari seluruh badan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Rambutnya yang berantakan, kedua mata sayu yang berair, wajah yang memerah manis, leher mengkilat karena selapis keringat, lalu dadanya yang naik turun, dan juga kedua _nipple_nya yang seolah memanggil-manggil Jimin untuk meminta dimanjakan. Tetapi Yoongi masih lengkap memakai celana panjangnya dan juga kaus kaki.

.

Yoongi yang merasakan tatapan Jimin yang lapar seperti itu membuat tubuhnya meremang. Yoongi bergidik dan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya.

Perasaannya semakin tak enak sejak awal Yoongi mencium aroma alkohol yang mengelilingi Jimin.

Jimin itu tak seperti ini. Jimin itu tak pernah berbuat kasar pada Yoongi. Dan Jimin itu tak pernah memaksanya hingga seperti ini. Apalagi mencengkeram lengannya seperti tadi.

Jimin yang Yoongi tahu itu...

Tidak seperti ini.

.

Melihat Yoongi yang setengah telanjang saja sudah membuat bibir Jimin mengering dan ia harus menjilatnya. Rasa panas semakin menggelora di tubuhnya, libidonya meningkat keras, dan rasanya begitu menggairahkan.

Ah, Jimin jadi berpikir, akan lebih menarik jika ia bermain-main dan membuat Yoongi basah lebih dahulu sebelum Jimin melucuti seluruh pakaiannya bukan?

Jimin semakin menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: teehee kangen gak ._.? #NGGAK

ini chapter panjang dan cheesy untuk permintaan maaf kemarin gak bisa update. I'm sick like shit, kalo mau tau.

Sebagian dibantu nulis sama baby _cutevoodoo_ sayang yang nyebelin nih :" .

Dan yeah~ mau dilanjut adegannya gak? Dipotong juga seneng aja sih saya mah khekhe.

Lalu... Jangan panggil author :( I'm not that good at writing, btw. Panggil yang lain aja, panggil bunda kookie juga boleh :3 *bah*

Haa, ada yang ikut gath ARMY bulan depan di jakarta? Pasti ada dong ya, ayo ketemuan sama sayaaaa

dan juga kak naranari disana~ xD kan makin banyak temen gak bakal kesasar lol

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, juga reviewnya yang kemarin I love youu :'D kritik dan masukannya boleh banget gak usah malu-malu.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimin itu tak seperti ini. Jimin itu tak pernah berbuat kasar pada Yoongi. Dan Jimin itu tak pernah memaksanya hingga seperti ini. Apalagi mencengkeram lengannya seperti tadi.

Jimin yang Yoongi tahu itu...

Tidak seperti ini.

.

Melihat Yoongi yang setengah telanjang saja sudah membuat bibir Jimin mengering dan ia harus menjilatnya. Rasa panas semakin menggelora di tubuhnya, libidonya meningkat keras, dan rasanya begitu menggairahkan.

Ah, Jimin jadi berpikir, akan lebih menarik jika ia bermain-main dan membuat Yoongi basah lebih dahulu sebelum Jimin melucuti seluruh pakaiannya bukan?

Jimin semakin menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Yoongi terus merontakan kedua tangannya dalam ikatan itu, lama-kelamaan memang melonggar, tetapi itu belum cukup untuk meloloskan tangannya.

Dan kini Yoongi juga terus mengerang tertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tak ingin mendesah dengan perlakuan Jimin yang liar diatas tubuhnya. Jimin yang menciumi leher Yoongi dengan gemas, mengecupi disepanjang tulang selangkanya yang terlihat begitu seksi dimata Jimin, tak lupa juga ia memanjakan kedua _nipple_ Yoongi dengan menghisapnya kuat dan memainkannya dengan tangan secara bergantian.

.

Oh sungguh, kalau sebelumnya Jimin begitu penat dengan semua pemikirannya dan melampiaskan semuanya pada alkohol, kini Jimin merasa jauh lebih baik dengan melampiaskan semua pada hasrat dan gairahnya.

Sampai Jimin benar-benar tak peduli kalau yang ia lakukan itu menyakiti kekasih gulanya.

Kekasih yang sudah Jimin perjuangkan cintanya hingga kini.

.

Jimin bergumam entah apa dengan lidahnya yang sedang mengeksplorasi bahu Yoongi dengan semangat. Menghisapi dan menjilati bahu seputih susu itu bagaikan lumuran es krim.

Yoongi hanya terus meronta dan menggelengkan kepala, menggigit bibirnya tanpa mau mengeluarkan desahannya. Dan hanya bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah kungkungan Jimin.

.

Jimin menurunkan bibirnya dari bahu Yoongi ke dadanya, menghirup aroma lembut seperti _camomile_ dengan hidungnya disana, lalu tanpa ragu ia mengalihkan bibirnya ke salah satu _nipple_ kecil milik Yoongi untuk menghisapnya kuat dan membuatnya menegang, tak lupa Jimin menggunakan lengannya untuk mencubiti sebelah lagi _nipple_ Yoongi yang tak ia kulum, menariknya lalu meremasnya dengan gemas dada rata yang hanya sedikit empuk itu.

Sebelah tangan yang lainnya Jimin gunakan untuk menelusuri celana panjang hitam Yoongi, mencoba menurunkan celananya.

.

Dan Min Yoongi masih setia dengan bungkamnya dan rontaan tangannya yang belum juga terlepas.

Terus menggeliat dan berupaya menghentikan aksi Jimin.

Berharap kekasihnya yang sedang mabuk itu segera tersadar dari nafsu liarnya yang membumbung.

.

Jam dinding terus berdetak. Suasana semakin panas tetapi yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan dari bibir Jimin diatas kulit Yoongi, dan kaki Yoongi yang terus menggeliat diatas ranjang dan membuat seprai putih milik Jimin tak terbentuk lagi.

.

Lama-lama Jimin berdecak sebal juga. Ia kemudian memberikan tanda ciuman terakhir di bawah dada Yoongi. Menghisap kencang lalu melepasnya begitu saja. Menimbulkan suara kecup yang begitu menggoda.

.

Jimin lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan separuh berdiri dengan lututnya. Ia menatap Yoongi geram karena sedari tadi Yoongi hanya bungkam.

Yoongi sediri masih melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan menatap samping. Menatap ke arah meja belajar Jimin lebih menarik daripada ia harus menatap Jimin.

.

Oh, memangnya itu tak menggoda apa. Walaupun Jimin sedang mabuk. Tetapi kalau Jimin sedang _shirtless_ dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya, itu _'kan_ juga membuat Yoongi merasa...

Ah Yoongi sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya, apalagi kalau ketika ia menatap _abs_ gemuknya yang menggoda untuk diraba...

Ukh, Yoongi sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana memberinya sebuah kata, tetapi yang ia tahu, ketika melihatnya, Yoongi merasa getaran panas dari dalam tubuhnya dan berdesir keras dalam aliran darahnya.

Dan juga... membuatnya bergairah.

.

Tetapi kini Jimin sedang mabuk. Dan ada perasaan berbeda lainnya yang juga hadir.

Perasaan tersakiti.

.

Jimin kembali berdecak melihat Yoongi yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Jimin lalu menunduk dan mengarah pada ikatannya di sisi ranjang. Hampir menindih Yoongi lagi namun tubuhnya memayungi wajah Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan ikatan ini, tetapi kau harus berjanji." Jimin menyeringai kembali. Menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah tubuhnya. Memergoki Yoongi yang sedang mencuri-curi lirikan pada bagian atas tubuhnya yang kini dengan sengaja Jimin berada tepat diatas wajahnya.

"Kau harus bersuara untukku, _babe_."

.

Yoongi meremang. Ia mati-matian untuk tidak meluruskan kepalanya dengan menghadap dada Jimin yang tepat berada diatas wajahnya saat ini.

Yoongi mengumpati Jimin dalam hati karena perlakuannya itu.

Ukh, jauh didalam hati, Yoongi juga ingin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan menghirupi wangi maskulinnya, misalnya...

.

.

Dan Jimin benar-benar melepas ikatan kemeja di lengan Yoongi. Kemudian kembali pada posisinya di kaki Yoongi yang terbuka lebar.

Yoongi menghela napas lega dan merentangkan kedua tangannya karena pegal. Huh, pergelangannya juga terasa begitu pegal.

.

Tetapi Yoongi tercekat napasnya sendiri begitu tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung saja menurunkan celananya. Beserta celana pendek boxer hitamnya. Melepasnya jauh melewati pergelangan kaki Yoongi dan Jimin entah melemparkannya kemana. Dan itu membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengerang.

.

Yoongi bergetar kembali karena ia kini sudah telanjang sempurna, oh tidak juga rupanya, karena Yoongi masih memakai kedua kauskaki putihnya yang menyelimuti kedua kaki mungilnya.

Dan Yoongi juga dapat merasakan pinggulnya bergetar. Hawa dingin yang menyapa tubuh bagian selatannya yang tak terbalut apapun itu membuat Yoongi yang sudah agak menegang karena perbuatan Jimin sebelumnya, menjadi separuh menegang.

.

Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya menatapi kulit seputih susu milik Yoongi yang sempurna dari atas ke bawah. Untuk di beberapa bagian; leher, bahu, dan dada sudah terdapat tanda cium dari Jimin.

Lalu Jimin menatap perut yang masih terlihat rata itu. Kemudian tersenyum miris. Menebak-menebak apakah benar ada sesuatu—ah, atau ada seseorang yang hidup disana?

Entahlah, lalu Jimin menatap _junior_ Yoongi bergerak gemetar karena hawa dingin yang menerpa tiba-tiba. Seolah memang seperti memanggil Jimin untuk segera memanjakannya.

.

Jimin terkekeh. Lalu menggenggam perlahan _junior_ itu dalam genggaman hangat jari-jemari dan telapak tangannya.

Lalu Jimin memaksa Yoongi semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya dan Jimin duduk diantaranya. Menahan pahanya dengan sebelah tangan Jimin yang lain mencengkeramnya agar kedua kaki itu tak menyatu.

.

Yoongi kembali tersentak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan bersuara tertahan untuk menghentikan Jimin.

"Jim—hentikan." Ucapnya menatap Jimin dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu sebelah lengannya berada diatas lengan Jimin yang sedang menggenggam milik Yoongi itu.

Jimin hanya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Lalu menggerakkannya naik-turun dengan perlahan dan membuatnya menegang sempurna.

.

Yoongi menggeram dengan mulutnya yang ia tutupi dengan tangannya itu agar tak terdengar bahwa ia mendesah. Dan juga kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan percuma.

.

Jimin hanya menyeringai senang merasakan milik kekasihnya itu semakin menegang dalam genggamannya. Dan Jimin yang terus memompanya membuat Yoongi segera basah di dalam genggaman posesif dan hangat itu.

Melihat hal itu, Jimin tanpa memberi kode apapun menundukkan wajahnya di selangkangan Yoongi.

Lalu menenggelamkan _junior_ milik Yoongi kedalam mulut hangatnya yang siap memanjakan dan memberikan godaannya pada Yoongi.

.

"Hngg—"

Saat itu juga Yoongi melepas desahan pertamanya.

Lengan yang sebelumnya menutupi mulutnya sendiri itu beralih mencengkeram sprei dan mengepalkan genggamannya disana. Dan lengan lainnya berada di rambut Jimin. Meremas surai gelap itu dengan pasrah karena Yoongi sia-sia untuk lepas dari jeratan kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang mabuk.

.

Yoongi terus membuka dan menutup kedua matanya. Sebelah kakinya mengalungi bahu Yoongi dengan gemas.

Sesekali Yoongi juga mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah bawah tubuhnya.

Melihat kepala Jimin yang naik turun di selangkangannya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Melihat bagaimana _junior_nya tenggelam dalam mulut Jimin.

.

Yoongi tak bisa untuk tak peduli. Dan kini ia hanya mendesah, tak rela dan ada sudut airmata kesedihan berkumpul di kedua matanya.

.

Hal seperti ini pertama bagi Yoongi. Sebelumnya Jimin tak pernah memberinya kegiatan _blowjob_. Dan Yoongi baru tahu kalau rasanya jauh lebih menakjubkan seperti ini. Rasanya begitu hangat. Begitu nikmat bagaiman mulut Jimin melingkupinya dengan basah.

Tetapi saat ini, kenikmatan yang Yoongi rasakan tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi nyaman dengan perasaan hangat dan terlindungi dengan perlakuan Jimin yang begitu lembut padanya.

Tetapi kini, semua hanyalah kenikmatan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

Jimin terpejam menikmati alurnya sendiri menaikturunkan kepalanya untuk memanjakan _junior_ yang sudah pasti lebih mungil dari milik Jimin.

Jimin membiarkan bibirnya menyelimuti giginya selagi ia menghisap dan bergumam untuk menghasilkan getaran yang dapat membuat Yoongi melayang karena kenikmatannya itu.

Jimin juga melilit lidahnya di sepanjang _junior_ milik Yoongi, tak lupa memainkan teman kembar kecilnya disana.

Membuat Yoongi terus bergerak gusar dan semakin kuat mencengkeram rambut Jimin.

Tetapi Jimin bahkan tak memikirkannya sekalipun.

.

Yoongi merasakan perutnya mengejang. Desahannya sudah tak terkontrol. Dan kini ia merasa ia akan datang. Sebuah orgasme akan menjemputnya.

Jimin juga menyadari hal itu. Tetapi ia malah memperkuat gerakan hisapannya dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Yoongi. Masih memainkan bola kembar milik Yoongi dan kini sebelah lengannya yang lain meremas pipi bokong Yoongi dengan gemas hingga memerah.

.

"...a—ak Jimin!"

Yooongi semakin menghempaskan kepalanya diatas ranjang dan tanpa sadar menaikkan pinggulnya dan membuat _junior_nya semakin tenggelam dalam mulut Jimin.

Lalu menyemburkannya dengan lemas disana.

.

Jimin masih menghisapnya kuat hingga kedua pipinya menirus sebelum akhirnya Yoongi menumpahkan hasil kenikmatannya dari perlakuan Jimin.

Jimin sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, ia menunggu Yoongi segera datang dan menyemburkan sarinya di mulut Jimin. Dan Jimin dengan senang hati menerimanya walau ia sendiri merasa kaku karena memang belum pernah melakukan sebelumnya.

Ini memang pertama kali untuk Jimin. Dari apa yang pernah dimimpikannya, ternyata Yoongi terasa jauh lebih manis daripada yang ia kira. Bahkan Jimin rasa ia ketagihan dan menginginkannya lagi.

.

Jimin menyudahi kulumannya begitu Yoongi berbaring lemas diatas ranjang dengan terengah. Jimin melepasnya dengan sensual dan berakhir kecupan kecil terdengar yang membuat Yoongi mendesah kecil.

Jimin bangkit terduduk kembali. Ia semangat dan bergairah sekali sekarang.

Lalu dengan cepat Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi. Menariknya untuk duduk dan memeluk Jimin.

Tarikan Jimin yang membuatnya terbangun dari rebahannya itu membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk diatas pangkuan Jimin dengan kedua kakinya yang melebar dan berada di kedua sisi pinggang Jimin.

.

Yoongi mengerang kesal. Ia sedang lemas pasca orgasmenya. Lalu tiba-tiba Jimin menariknya duduk, hal itu membuat _junior_ Yoongi berbenturan dengan milik Jimin yang sedang menegang dibalik celananya. Otomatis Yoongi mengerang.

Tetapi Jimin tak peduli itu, ia menarik Yoongi untuk menciumnya kembali dengan liar. Penuh gairah yang membakar.

.

Jimin terus mengulumi kedua bibir Yoongi bergantian seperti permen. Menghisapinya, lalu mengesekkan dengan giginya secara gemas karena rasa manisnya.

Dan Jimin menahan Yoongi dengan punggungnya, dan semakin mendekapnya erat begitu ia memasukkan lidahnya kembali menyusuri rongga mulut Yoongi yang selalu terasa menyenangkan untuk Jimin.

Sedangkan kedua lengan Yoongi sendiri bertengger malas di kedua bahu Jimin.

Yoongi juga tetap membuka separuh kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan sendu, hanya untuk menatap Jimin yang sedang penuh nafsu menciumnya dengan memejamkan kedua mata.

Yoongi hanya sesekali membalas malas perlakuan itu. Yoongi tak bisa menemukan perasaan tulus dari Jimin yang melakukan hal-hal padanya semenjak Yoongi menemukannya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Yoongi tak mengerti itu.

Kenapa Jimin lebih memilih seperti ini daripada membicarakan masalahnya berdua dengan Yoongi.

Apa...

Apa Jimin tak bisa mempercayai Yoongi lagi?

Begitu?

.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu sedang berada di Gimhae _airport_ saat ini.

Junsu bilang akan ke Seoul malam ini juga. Dia bilang, dia khawatir pada Jimin. Tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri karena ia tahu sifat anaknya itu seperti ayahnya.

Kalau punya masalah selalu di pendam sendirian. Tetapi tak pernah berhasil di tutupi dengan baik. Dan berakhir selalu dengan stress sendiri. Setelah begitu mereka baru akan melampiaskannya pada alkohol dan semacamnya.

Begitu. Betapa mengertinya ia terhadap suami dan anaknya yang merepotkan itu. Makanya kini ia harus menyusul Jimin untuk mengajaknya berbicara kembali. Setidaknya untuk memberinya arahan. Karena bagaimanapun, Jimin itu masih muda dan ia mudah terpengaruh lingkungan. Jadi Junsu tak bisa menyepelekan hal ini begitu saja. Terlebih kalau memang benar tebakannya ketika Jimin membawa kekasihnya untuk menemuinya itu.

.

"Kenapa harus semalam ini sih. Besok pagi _'kan_ juga bisa." Gerutu Yoochun di bandara. Ia menguap-uap sambil berbicara.

Junsu hanya menyeruput kopi hangatnya dan duduk tenang. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Pulang saja sana dan tidur kembali."

Sebenarnya hanya Junsu yang akan pergi memaksa malam ini. Dan Yoochun tak bisa ikut dengan istrinya itu karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kebetulan esok ia ada janji dengan klien.

"Ya, jangan begitu. Aku _'kan_ harus mengantar istriku walau hanya sampai bandara."

"Iya iya." Junsu menghela napas dan menimpali. "Jangan lupa beri Jihyun makan selama aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih mencium bibir Yoongi. Ia begitu menikmati bagaimana bibirnya menangkup penuh menguasai seluruh bagian dari bibir Yoongi.

Jimin jadi merasa kecanduan, lebih candu dari wine terbaik perancis sekalipun.

Tetapi begitulah Jimin, hanya dari bibirnya saja ia sudah begitu memuja Yoongi.

.

Tetapi Jimin mulai merengut bingung. Kenapa Yoongi kini begitu pasif?

Ia bahkan tak memberontak atau membalas penuh perlakuan Jimin. Yoongi hanya diam pasrah. Tak meronta ingin lepas tapi juga tak kunjung membalas Jimin.

Jimin tidak suka yang seperti ini. Ia merasa diabaikan.

.

Masih dengan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi, Jimin membuka kedua matanya.

Dan begitu kedua matany terbuka, ia langsung menatap tatapan sendu dari Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya.

.

Jimin tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Kedua matanya yang baru saja terbuka langsung menatap kedua manik Yoongi.

Kedua manik kecil sewarna lelehan cokelat dan begitu jernih pancarannya itu menatap Jimin sendu.

Jimin langsung terdiam terpaku menatapnya. Menghentikan gerakan ciumannya tepat begitu Jimin dapat melihat bahwa ada sebulir airmata hangat terjatuh di salah satu sudut kelopak mata sayu itu. Menuruni pipinya.

Jimin terdiam.

Kemudian dengan sadar dan perlahan ia menjauhkan ciumannya. Menatap lekat kekasih gulanya itu.

Memberinya ruang untuk bernapas kembali dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan emosi yang tercampur disana.

.

Jimin merasa cukup pusing. Tatapan Yoongi entah bagaimana membuatnya terasa seperti di pukul keras tepat di kepalanya.

Membuat Jimin kembali terbayang apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Berjalan di trotoar, memasuki _bar_, memesan _wine_, kemudian pulang, lalu...

Jimin memaksa Yoongi.

.

Yoongi mengusap kasar airmata yang baru saja jatuh di pipinya itu dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar. Ia masih menatap Jimin.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Yoongi memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Karena Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit Yoongi mengerti.

.

"Kenapa berhenti... Hm?"

Yoongi membuka suara dan berkata pelan. Kedua lengannya ia biarkan tetap bertengger malas di kedua bahu Jimin.

Dan tetap menatapnya lurus. Tenggelam dalam kedua manik gelap yang selalu Yoongi sukai disana.

.

Tetapi Jimin masih tak bersuara.

Yoongi menghela napas sedih. "Waktu itu... kau bilang mencintaiku bukan sesuatu yang kau rencanakan. Kalau begitu..."

Suara Yoongi mulai bergetar. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Jimin.

"Membuatku terjatuh lalu meninggalkanku... adalah rencanamu. Benar begitu—"

.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Dari nada suaranya saja membuat perasaan Jimin teriris. Dan apa yang dikatakannya barusan malah menohok keras perasaan Jimin dengan dalam. Dan juga sebagai tanda membuat Jimin sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti kekasih tersayangnya itu.

Jimin segera saja memotong ucapan Yoongi. Lalu menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

Mengusap punggung dan tengkuknya yang halus untuk membuatnya nyaman. Karena sungguh, Jimin sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti perasaan lembut kekasihnya. Bahkan hampir menghancurkannya.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Maafkan—"

"Bohong!"

Yoongi membentak dingin.

.

Jimin melonggarkan dekapannya lalu menatap Yoongi dalam. Menatapnya penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Bisakah kau merasakan?" Jimin masih menatap Yoongi, yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau itu separuh hidupku."

Jimin lalu kembali mendekap Yoongi erat. Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya yang menyesakkan.

Jimin mengeratkan dekapannya kala ia merasa hampir saja ia lepas kendali. Hampir saja ia menyakiti Yoongi kalau saja ia tak melihat simbol airmata dari Yoongi yang menandakan bahwa lelaki manis itu tersakiti.

Tersakiti oleh Jimin.

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku salah. Aku tak seharusnya menyakiti hal paling berharga dalam hidupku." Jimin berucap dalam dekapannya. Ia sesekali mengecup belakang leher Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku... Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

Yoongi mengusap sebelah matanya. Akhirnya ia mendengar Jimin memanggil namanya.

Sejak mabuk, Yoongi berpikir Jimin benar-benar melupakannya.

Tetapi kini Jimin meminta maaf padanya. Lagipula, memangnya pernah Yoongi tak memaafkan Jimin? Yang ada Yoongi akan selalu memaafkannya walau tanpa harus berkata panjang lebar pada Jimin.

Dan Yoongi bisa merasakan kembali perasaan hangat menyelimutinya dalam dekapan Jimin.

.

"Takkan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Yoongi pelan begitu Jimin menjauhi kembali pelukannya agar ia bisa saling menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Takkan pernah." Jimin berucap tegas dan meyakinkan di hadapan Yoongi.

"...janji?"

Jimin mulai tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Mencium keningnya, kedua kelopak mata sipitnya, kedua pipi Yoongi yang terasa begitu kenyal, hidung kecilnya, lalu Jimin mengakhirinya dengan kecupan sayang di bibir laksana kuncup mawar itu.

Jimin lalu tersenyum hangat.

Yang membuat Yoongi merona karena perlakuannya yang tadi.

.

"Aku janji." Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi. Mengelus pelan jemari Yoongi dimana tersemat cincin emas putihnya disana, yang terlihat beradu karena kulit Yoongi yang putih seperti susu. Kemudian Jimin mengecup kedua punggung tangan Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku melakukannya." Lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah, ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu nanti."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia tertawa kembali dan memberikan Yoongi banyak kecupan sayang.

Dan mereka menikmati perlakuan hangat berdua di kamar itu.

Kembali pada Jimin yang akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

.

.

"Um... _hyung_?"

Jimin berucap pelan. Lalu Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran menatap wajah Jimin.

"Kenapa?"

Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Lalu lengannya meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi, dan menuntun lengan Yoongi itu kearah celana Jimin.

Tepat di selangkangannya yang masih terdapat sebuah kebanggaannya yang masih menegang sempurna disana.

.

Yoongi sontak membulatkan kedua matanya.

Lalu menarik jauh-jauh lengannya yang sempat menyentuh benda milik Jimin yang membesar di balik celananya.

Dan dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Yoongi beranjak menjauh dari Jimin. Menarik selimut biru langit kesukaan Jimin lalu turun dari ranjang. Kemudian cepat-cepat membalut tubuhnya asal-asalan dengan selimut itu.

"TIDAK! AKU SEDANG TIDAK _MOOD_ MELAKUKANNYA. LAKUKAN SAJA SENDIRI SANA! DAN JUGA MANDI! KAU BAU ALKOHOL."

.

Jimin berjengit kaget melihat Yoongi yang buru-buru menjauh darinya lalu meneriakinya dengan semangat.

Dan Jimin baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi Yoongi sudah berbalik meninggalkannya.

Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jimin. Punggungnya terlihat separuhnya karena tak membalut seluruh tubuhnya dan membiarkan selimut kesayangan Jimin itu menyapu lantai mengiringi langkah Yoongi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu tertutup kembali dan Yoongi telah pergi dari kamar Jimin.

.

Jimin tertawa meringis menatap kepergian kekasihnya.

"Huh, Yoongi-_hyung_ berhutang servis pembuka padaku. Aku harus menagihnya nanti." Gerutu Jimin.

Ia lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Jimin butuh guyuran air dingin untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

.

"Oh _shit_... Tubuh putih mulus itu... Dan cengkeraman hangatnya yang menggoda."

Jimin bergumam disela guyuran air dingin yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melongok di daun pintu kamar Jimin. Mendengar suara gemericik air, Yoongi yakin Jimin sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Yoongi lalu kembali memasuki kamar itu untuk berpakaian kembali.

.

Yoongi menggerutu dengan memajukan bibirnya karena pakaiannya yang berserakan. Lalu juga karena ia tak bisa memakai kemejanya kembali karena kancingnya yang terlepas.

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya mengenakan kembali boxer pendek hitam yang hanya sepahanya, lalu memakai kemeja Jimin yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Yoongi juga membereskan ranjang Jimin yang berantakan, lalu kembali keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Walau hari sudah tengah malam. Gara-gara Jimin, Yoongi jadi merasa lapar.

.

.

Yoongi membuka kulkas Jimin dan menunduk untuk melihat-lihat isinya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan.

Yoongi menemukan sisa kotak buah-buahannya, Yoongi mengambil itu dan mengapitnya di lengan. Lalu Yoongi juga meraih snack jagung disana lalu menutup lemari pendingin itu dengan sikutnya.

Yoongi meletakkan makanannya diatas konter dapur, lalu Yoongi menyeduh susu bubuknya dengan air panas.

.

.

Yoongi mengunyah satu persatu buah disana, bergantian macamnya dari apel, jeruk, pepaya dan juga pir.

Yoongi sesekali merengut lucu ketika mengunyah buah tersebut karena rasa dingin yang menyengat giginya. Lalu Yoongi menetralkannya dengan susu hangatnya yang ia seduh tadi.

Yoongi begitu menikmatinya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

.

Sampai semua buahnya hanya tersisa tinggal beberapa potong, Yoongi mulai berhenti menyuapkannya. Kemudian memegangi perutnya.

.

Astaga,

Yoongi belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

Perutnya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Rasanya seperti sesuatu di dalam perutnya terikat dengan kencang. Keram dan mulas menjadi satu.

.

Yoongi berdiri, mencoba untuk melangkah. Ia ingin menghampiri Jimin untuk meminta bantuannya.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah Yoongi tempuh, ia tak kuat lagi merasakan sakitnya. Dan Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding terdekat. Mengerang sakit dan memegangi perutnya.

"Hh, sakit..."

Yoongi memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia hanya berdiri dan bersandar di dinding.

Yoongi rasa, bergerak sedikit saja membuat rasa sakit di perutnya semakin jadi.

"Ukh, perutku... Jimin."

Yoongi semakin merintih dan meremas perutnya sendiri. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya yang percuma.

.

Yoongi mengerang semakin keras. Ia tak mengerti kenapa perutnya terasa aneh dan sakit seperti itu.

Dan yang membuat Yoongi terkejut dan ketakutan tak lama kemudian adalah, ada darah hangat mengalir di pahanya. Warna merahnya begitu pekat hingga seperti menghitam.

Yoongi tentu saja sangat takut dan khawatir.

Dengan melawan rasa sakit di perutnya, Yoongi meneriakkan nama Jimin disana.

.

"JIMIN!"

.

.

Jimin menghela napas lega begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Habis bermain solo (lagi),_ Man_.

Dan kini Jimin sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Ia sudah memakai training panjangnya dan kaus panjang tipis hitam.

Jimin baru saja ingin meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas meja nakasnya. Tetapi ia menarik kembali tangannya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yoongi yang memanggil namanya.

Jimin sontak khawatir, tak biasanya Yoongi berteriak memanggilnya. Lalu Jimin segera berlari keluar kamarnya. Mencari-cari Yoongi hingga Jimin menemukannya di dapur.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_!"

Jimin menghampiri dapur lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat begitu melihat Yoongi bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan meremas perutnya sendiri.

Dan yang lebih mencengangkan Jimin, ia melihat darah mengalir di paha Yoongi hingga ke betisnya.

.

Dan suara erangan kesakitan Yoongi, menyadarkan lamunan sesaat Jimin.

"Yoongi-_hyung_! Kau berdarah?!" Tanya Jimin cepat. Ia menangkup wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan terus mengerang, ia sudah hampir menangis. "Sa—sakit sekali Jimin... sakit, ukh—"

.

Jimin segera bergerak cepat. Ia meninggalkan Yoongi sebentar untuk mengambil dompetnya lalu kembali menghampiri Yoongi.

.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, _Hyung._"

Jimin segera menggendong Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Yoongi, dan tangan kirinya mengangkat Yoongi di lipatan lututnya.

Yoongi segera saja memeluk leher Jimin dan mencengkeram pundaknya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Dan terus mengerang kesakitan.

.

Jimin sangat khawatir dan juga bingung. Kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba berdarah?

Jimin benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia sangat ketakutan, apalagi mendengar Yoongi mengerang kesakitan seperti itu.

Jimin benar-benar takut, sungguh.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari bangunan apartemennya. Dan ia begitu terkejut melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di hadapannya dan ketika jendela penumpangnya terbuka, Jimin melihat wajah ibunya disana.

.

"Loh Jimin?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Junsu khawatir, ia menatap Yoongi yang mengerang kesakitan dalam gendongan Jimin.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit, _Eomma_!"

.

Dan Jimin segera menaiki taksi tersebut bersama ibunya.

Jimin sudah hampir menangis melihat keadaan Yoongi yang terus mengerang kesakitan.

Jimin tak tega melihatnya, sungguh.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: haaaai ._.

Tadinya gak mau update loh seriusan, tapi kebayang absnya Jimin di mama yang kayaknya udah lama banget gak ngeliat gitu, langsung semangat ngetik fanficnya o- *terkapar lemah karena absnya jimin lebih bagus dari jaman no more dream*

Terus juga suga yang pake kepangan rambut palsu di topinya, itu asli lucu dan keren sekaligus xD jadi kepikiran yang kinky deh... *ini otaknya hentai*

Btw ini panjang banget ya? Ini mah bukan sekuel, ganti jadi season dua. Soalnya masih panjang kayaknya LOL

Tebak dong kenapa yoongi berdarah lagi :(

.

Yaudah, mau bales review nonlogin dulu lah :'D

**luna** kenapa ;_; emang kamu dimana. Dan jangan pernah nungguin ff ini huks/?. **btsgula** kenapa baru muncul ;_; dan sttt punya seme kayak jimin juga gak? XD. **454** hahaha tabok ajalah sana jiminnya. Dan perkiraanmu ada benernya juga sih :v yoyo gimana uasnya~xD aduh tidak, bakalan mati nih bunda kena puppy eyesnya baby kookie #mati. **Kim Yong Jin** yeah jimin itu meragu, dia kan masih bocah.. Bunda cuma bisa lanjutin separo hiks. **anthi lee** tentu saja, kan ada minyoongi yang gregetz '-' yoo ini lanjut. **hyperhopeu** iya iya begitulah jimin :') huhu memang kamu tinggal dimana? Siplah ini berlanjut panjang hahaha. **Aeibi812** nggak kok, jimin emang begitu sih, tabok aja dianya. Fighting juga!. **mrs kim** yesseu~ ini update lagi. Maaciw udah baca :3. **chimin95** kamu siapa? dimana? :v ayo ketemuan disana xD btw jimin dikatain binal! Thankyu wkwk :'D *pasang petasan*. **Minaaa** *ikutan nyanyi girls day* iya nih hoho berlanjut kok, keep calm and tabokin jimin. **gewrlsdei** yah! Ini ratednya aman! Gak bakal ada bdsm D': iya jimin emang kampret, silahkan ditabok sesuka hati sesuai selera. **istri jongin yang soleha** astaga aku ngakak sama namanya, tolong dipertahankan, dan tetap menjadi yang tersoleha untuk abang jongin, oke? Keguguran? Umm umm... *one month later* saranmu boleh xD tapi jangan sampe kesana dong, sian jimin :v. **armybana** kamu kemana aja D: iya kamu buang aja jiminnya, pake absnya boleh buat gantiin talenan :'v janganlah bedesem, aku gak bakal tegaaa. Iya maaciw sayang, mari kita lihat jimin terjun dari patung pancoran hiks. **Kiddo** HAI BABY CAPSLOCKNYA JANGAN LUPA DIPENCET LAGI DAN INI UDAH UPDATE LOH UHUK. **Guest** kamu siapa? Kenapa gak ada namanya :'v kenapa baru ngeship juga, ff minsu sekarang mulai beranak pinak, ayo baca lagi!. **widhianapcy **kenapa :( padahal jimin udah nungguin kamu haha ini update, ayo baca lagi!

.

Umm, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan juga reviewnya yang kemaren :"D I love you~ kritik dan masukannya boleh~

_Review, please? :3_

.


	15. Chapter 15

Jimin sangat khawatir dan juga bingung. Kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba berdarah?

Jimin benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia sangat ketakutan, apalagi mendengar Yoongi mengerang kesakitan seperti itu.

Jimin benar-benar takut, sungguh.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari bangunan apartemennya. Dan ia begitu terkejut melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di hadapannya dan ketika jendela penumpangnya terbuka, Jimin melihat wajah ibunya disana.

.

"Loh Jimin?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Junsu khawatir, ia menatap Yoongi yang mengerang kesakitan dalam gendongan Jimin.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit, _Eomma_!"

.

Dan Jimin segera menaiki taksi tersebut bersama ibunya.

Jimin sudah hampir menangis melihat keadaan Yoongi yang terus mengerang kesakitan.

Jimin tak tega melihatnya, sungguh.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Junsu hanya diam bungkam tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin.

Jimin yang terus menanyai kenapa Yoonginya bisa berdarah.

.

Junsu punya dua kemungkinan, walaupun dia bukan dokter kandungan, Junsu punya dua kemungkinan.

Kemungkinan pertama ialah Yoongi mengalami kontraksi dini, mungkin kandungannya komplikasi.

Kemungkinan kedua ialah, begitu, Yoongi keguguran.

Yeah, itu pun Junsu mengambil kesimpulan kalau Yoongi benar-benar mengandung.

Dan ia lebih baik diam daripada membicarakannya pada Jimin yang kini sudah kalut duluan.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terus menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi dan terus mengecupinya berulang-ulang. Mengajak Yoongi berbicara agar kekasihnya itu tak kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

Seperti,

_"Bertahanlah, Yoongi-hyung."_

_"Yoongi-hyung... Kau mendengarku? Aku mencintaimu."_

.

Dan kembali Jimin terus mengecupi punggung tangan Yoongi yang mulai mendingin itu.

.

.

Yoongi sendiri yang sebelumnya bergerak gelisah karena rasa sakit di perutnya itu kini mulai berbaring diam di pangkuan Jimin. Merasa lelah dengan rasa sakitnya.

Yoongi juga dapat merasakan kepalanya yang mulai pening. Ia tak menjawab perkataan-perkataan Jimin padanya karena kesadarannya semakin menipis, tetapi Yoongi masih tetap mendengar suara Jimin.

.

Terakhir, Yoongi merasakan keluar dari mobil dan berbaring di sebuah ranjang yang bergulir dengan cepat.

Kesadarannya semakin menipis, rasa sakit di perutnya pun Yoongi sudah tak bisa merasakannya, tetapi Yoongi masih dapat merasakan genggaman hangat Jimin di tangannya.

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi merasa kedua kelopak matanya semakin memberat, Yoongi merasakan ada tetesan hangat di punggung tangannya, dan selanjutnya Yoongi hanya merasa begitu gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Di rumah sakit? UGD?!"

.

Yoonjae terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar ponselnya berdering lama.

Dengan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia membaca siapa yang meneleponnya semalam ini.

Dari Jimin.

.

Setelah Jimin memberikan penjelasannya (dengan nada terisak disana) Yoonjae segera menutup teleponnya.

Lalu bersiap memakai mantelnya, meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia keluar rumah dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat dimana adiknya kini sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit.

.

Yoonjae sangat tegang, ia tahu ia sendiri yang meminta Jimin untuk membawa adiknya untuk mengecek kesehatannya.

Tetapi tadi Jimin bilang, adik kesayangannya itu berdarah? Pendarahan? Bagaimana bisa?

Baru tadi sore ia mengantar adiknya baik-baik saja ke tempat Jimin.

.

Oh tidak. Jangan sampai Jimin mengemis padanya kalau setelah ini ia memisahkan mereka kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk pada adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tak bisa untuk duduk diam sekalipun. Ia terus-menerus berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan bertuliskan Unit Gawat Darurat itu, lalu duduk kembali dan meremas rambutnya sendiri, lalu berdiri lagi, dan begitu seterusnya.

Junsu yang duduk tenang itu hanya menghela napas berat melihat tingkah anaknya yang terlampau cemas itu.

.

Ketika Jimin duduk kembali, Junsu menahannya.

"Jimin, tenanglah—"

"Tak bisa, _Eomma_!" Jimin tanpa sadar membentak, ia ingin berdiri lagi, namun ditahan kembali oleh ibunya.

"Tenang, Jim. Tenang... Kekasihmu akan baik-baik saja didalam sana. Oke?"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, lalu menatap ibunya yang menatapnya lembut.

Junsu tersenyum begitu Jimin menatapnya, ia lalu mengusap lembut kepala anak pertamanya itu dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, oke? Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kekasihmu tiba-tiba begitu, hm?" Tanya Junsu selembut mungkin dan masih mengusap rambut hitam Jimin untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu, aku sedang mandi lalu ketika aku menemukannya di dapur, Yoongi-hyung sudah berdarah... Aku—" Jimin menunduk, meremas ujung bajunya dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." Junsu lalu menarik Jimin pada pelukannya, memberikannya usapan sayang di punggungnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

Yoonjae datang tergesa-gesa ke arah ruangan UGD yang masih tertutup rapat dengan lampu berwarna merah di atasnya. Menandakan bahwa masih ada aktifitas didalamnya.

Yoonjae lalu menghampiri Jimin dihadapannya, kemudian meraih ujung sweater Jimin di lehernya dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Ia menatap Jimin tajam.

.

Jimin yang diperlakukan begitu secara tiba-tiba hanya balas memandang Yoonjae dengan sedih. Tak ingin melawan.

Dan Junsu yang duduk di samping Jimin sebelumnya tentu saja terkaget tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan menghampiri Jimin.

.

"Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoonjae menelisik menatap Jimin tajam.

Begitu tajam, tatapan yang sama seperti Yoongi ketika Jimin bertemu untuk pertamakalinya. Sangat berbeda dari apa yang selama ini Jimin lihat dari perilakunya yang begitu ramah pada Jimin.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, aku tak segan untuk—"

.

Perkataan Yoonjae terpotong begitu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut yang ternyata merupakan seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruangan UGD.

.

"Keluarga dari Yoongi-_ssi_?" Tanya dokter lelaki tampan berkulit putih pucat itu. Ia menurunkan maskernya dan menghampiri semua yang ada disana.

Yoonjae yang mendengar pertanyaannya segera melepas cengkeramannya pada baju Jimin dengan menghempaskannya kasar. "Aku, aku keluarganya."

Dokter itu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau suaminya?"

.

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam.

Sang dokter yang menyadari situasi segera merubah kalimat pertanyaannya.

"Ehm, maksudku kekasih dari Yoongi-_ssi_?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Itu aku." Jimin menjawab.

"Oke, kalau begitu ikutlah ke ruanganku. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai Yoongi pada kalian. Dan kurasa itu penting untuk keluarganya dan juga kekasihnya."

Lalu Yoonjae dan Jimin pun mengikuti sang dokter melangkah. Sedangkan Junsu hanya kembali terduduk menunggu dan memberikan senyum semangat kearah Jimin ketika lelaki itu menoleh padanya.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Yoonjae hanya diam, tetapi ia tak betah juga. Sudah pernah dibilang bukan, Yoonjae itu kebalikan dari Yoongi. Kalau Yoongi hobinya berdiam diri, maka kakaknya ini sangat tidak suka diam seberntar saja. Lagipula Yoonjae juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Jimin.

"Jimin,"

"I—iya?" Jimin menatap ragu pada Yoonjae disebelahnya.

"Siapa yang bersamamu tadi?" Tanya Yoonjae pelan tanpa menatap Jimin.

"Ah, itu ibuku." Balas Jimin juga pelan.

Yoonjae agak tersentak. Namun ia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut dan mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan bersama dokter lelaki itu.

.

.

"Jadi, apakah kalian tahu kalau Yoongi-_ssi_ itu sedang mengandung?"

.

Hening kembali.

Jimin dan Yoonjae yang duduk berhadapan dengan sang dokter itu hanya balas menatap dokter itu dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

.

Dokter tampan itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu tersenyum dan membuat mata sipitnya hampir tertutup di bawah alis tebalnya yang menawan.

"Baiklah, namaku Lee Jongsuk. Aku dokter kandungan disini. Perlu kalian tahu, Yoongi-_ssi_ sedang mengandung seorang bayi yang saat ini usianya sudah hampir delapan minggu—"

.

_Brak._

.

Tiba-tiba Yoonjae menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan keras. Ia berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghajar Jimin di sebelahnya.

Menghantam pipi Jimin dengan keras dan tak tanggung-tanggung membuat sudut bibir Jimin berdarah saat itu juga.

.

Dokter yang baru memperkenalkan diri itu terkaget melihat Yoonjae.

Jimin apalagi yang menjadi korban hantaman.

Sang dokter yang melihat itu segera menarik lengan Yoonjae untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah! Jangan ada keributan disini dan dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik!" Dokter Lee membentak.

Hal itu membuat Yoonjae kembali duduk tenang di samping Jimin dan Jimin sendiri yang kini hanya mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ujung bajunya.

"Jangan ada yang memotong ucapanku setelah ini." Dokter Lee berucap tegas dan menghela napas lalu kembali ke kursinya untuk duduk.

.

"Jadi, Yoongi-_ssi_ itu mengalami komplikasi kehamilan yang terjadi pada usia kandungan sebelum 20 minggu. Atau diagnosisnya biasa disebut _abortus imminens_, dimana terjadi pendarahan melalui ostium uteri eksternum, disertai nyeri pada perut, rahimnya tertutup dan janin masih hidup. Keinginan sang calon ibu dengan keistimewaannya itu begitu kuat. Dan saat ini Yoongi-_ssi_ telah berhenti dari pendarahannya juga kandungannya pun baik-baik saja dan kembali normal."

Jelas dokter Lee panjang lebar. Menatap kedua lelaki di hadapannya yang masih terdiam dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Penyebabnya adalah perangsangan pada calon ibu yang menyebabkan rahimnya berkontraksi. Apalagi Yoongi-_ssi_ ini seorang lelaki, akan jauh lebih sensitif nantinya. Misalnya sangat terkejut, obat-obatan, ketakutan, ataupun trauma. Bisa juga karena makanan. Dari hasil yang kuperiksa, Yoongi-_ssi_ sebelumnya memakan buah-buahan. Nah, untuk buah-buahan sendiri tak semua jenis buah bisa dikonsumsi seseorang yang sedang mengandung. Hindari buah-buahan masam, lalu durian, pepaya juga. Pokoknya asupan makanannya harus benar-benar dijaga. Dan juga... Yoongi-_ssi_ diharapkan untuk sering-sering melakukan kontrol untuk kandungannya, apalagi setelah kejadian seperti ini."

Jelasnya lagi panjang lebar.

"Setelah Yoongi-_ssi_ sadar, dia bisa melakukan USG untuk pertamakalinya."

.

.

Jimin terperangah tak percaya. Mencerna satu persatu ucapan dokter tampan dihadapannya.

Memori semua keanehan Yoongi sebelum-sebelumnya kembali terbayang di benak Jimin. Jadi itu semua penyebabnya?

Kini Jimin dapat mempercayai sepenuhnya kalau Yoongi itu...

Kalau kekasihnya itu benar-benar hamil. Benar-benar mengandung. Dan itu...

Astaga, Jimin dapat merasakan hatinya diselimuti perasaan hangat, perasaan ragu yang singgah di hatinya entah bagaimana hilang begitu saja begitu Jimin dapat memikirkan bahwa...

Bahwa ada buah cintanya bersama Yoongi disana. Ada seorang bayi disana. Ada cikal Park Jimin kecil disana.

Astaga, Jimin rasanya ingin berteriak. Bolehkah ia merasa senang?

.

Yoonjae mengangguk mengerti pada penjelasan seorang dokter dihadapannya. "Terima kasih, dokter Lee. Bisakah aku menemui adikku sekarang?"

Dokter Lee tersenyum. "Ia mungkin belum bangun, tetapi ia bisa dikunjungi kapanpun. Silahkan."

Yoonjae balas tersenyum. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi keluar.

Jimin juga segera tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum begitu lebar walau terasa ngilu pada luka lebam yang diberi Yoonjae. Lalu berdiri untuk menunduk hormat pada seorang dokter dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Ucapnya senang.

Dokter tampan itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan memberi tepukan semangat di bahu Jimin.

.

.

"Yoonjae-_hyung_, tunggu aku—"

Yoonjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sebal, sedari tadi Jimin memanggil namanya.

"Dengar, aku sedang tak ingin membiarkan Yoongi bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya dingin menatap tajam Jimin. Lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Jimin.

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya. Lalu berjalan menyamai Yoonjae. "Tapi,_ Hyung_—"

Yoonjae yang mulai sebal menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendorong Jimin ke dinding dengan keras.

"Sudah jelas kau menghamili adikku. Dia belum menikah. Aku tak terima itu. Dan jangan temui adikku!" Bentak Yoonjae di kalimat akhirnya lalu melepas cengkeramannya pada Jimin dan menghempaskannya ke lantai.

.

Jimin menatapnya tak percaya. Tak boleh bertemu dengan Yoongi?

Ambisi seorang Park Jimin mulai kembali. Ia takkan pernah meninggalkan Yoongi begitu saja. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Yoongi. Yang sudah ia perjuangkan hingga menjadi kekasihnya kini.

Tak peduli itu kakaknya sekalipun, Jimin akan melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

Junsu yang melihat Jimin kembali dengan wajah lebam di sudut bibirnya menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau di pukul?" Tanyanya. Lalu menarik Jimin duduk dan memegangi pipinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lalu Yoonjae-_hyung_ melarangku untuk bertemu Yoongi, aku tak bisa menurutinya, aku—"

"Yoonjae itu yang tadi bersamamu? Dia siapanya Yoongi?" Tanya Junsu memotong perkataan Jimin.

"Dia kakaknya. Aku harus menemui Yoongi-_hyung, eomma_! Yoongi-_hyung_ benar-benar mengandung anakku!" Jimin berucap cemas.

Junsu hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. Benar _'kan_ kesimpulannya itu.

.

"Wajar saja ia melarangmu! Ia pasti kaget adiknya hamil! Argh Park Jimin bodoh! Siapa yang mengajarimu menghamili anak orang di luar pernikahan? Kalau sudah begini aku harus apa? Menikahkanmu sekarang juga?! Dasar anak bodoh!" Junsu yang gemas menangkup kedua pipi Jimin. Memarahinya panjang lebar.

Jimin malah merengek, mengaduh juga karena lebam dipipinya semakin berkedut nyeri. "Yah sakit! Kenapa _eomma_ ikutan memarahiku... Bantu aku~"

.

.

.

.

Yoonjae duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Yoongi. Ia terus menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang tak terinfus untuk ia genggam dengan hangat dan menciuminya.

Yoongi masih setia dalam tidurnya.

.

"Yoongi_-ah_... Ada _Hyungie_ disini..." Bisiknya pelan. Lalu mengusap-usap rambut karamel Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi sedang bermimpi indah sebelumnya. Ia diajak oleh Jimin ke sebuah tempat dimana banyak bunga-bunga matahari hampir setinggi dirinya memenuhi pandangan. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Apalagi Jimin menggendongnya di punggung dan membawanya berlari. Yoongi merasa senang sekali.

.

Tetapi lama-kelamaan Yoongi terusik, ia mulai menggerakkan gelisah kedua matanya yang masih terpejam itu.

.

"...—sayang?"

"...gi-_ah_?"

"...Yoongi-_ah_?"

.

Yoonjae semakin mendekati Yoongi, menyadari bahwa Yoongi mulai sadar dan terbangun.

.

"Mm... _Hyungie_?" Yoongi berucap pelan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menatap wajah kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Iya sayang, ini _Hyungie_..." Yoonjae tersenyum menatap Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik, sangat baik." Yoongi balas tersenyum, meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah..."

Yoongi melihat sekeliling. Ia merengutkan alisnya menyadari bahwa ia berada di ruang rawat rumah sakit itu hanya berdua dengan kakaknya.

"Jimin mana?" Tanya Yoongi pelan.

.

Yoonjae langsung terdiam. Ia tak menjawab apapun. Terkesan menghindar.

"_Hyungie_? Dimana Jimin..." Yoongi terus bertanya pada kakaknya itu.

.

Yoonjae sebal juga lama-lama.

"Tidak ada Jimin. Tak usah menanyakan Jimin lagi dan tak usah bertemu lagi—"

Yoonjae menghentikan perkataannya begitu menatap Yoongi yang sudah menatapnya curiga sekaligus sedih.

Lalu Yoongi tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk.

Yoonjae yang melihat itu panik.

"Yoongi-_ah_, tenang dulu—"

"Apa maksudmu tak usah bertemu, _Hyungie_?" Tanyanya lagi, menepis pelan lengan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali berbaring.

.

Yoonjae menghela napas, memegang kedua bahu kecil Yoongi dan meremasnya pelan.

"Dengar," Yoonjae menatap kedua manik adiknya itu dengan tegas. "Kau sedang mengandung, kau hamil, ada bayi di dalam perutmu dan aku sedang tak ingin bertemu Jimin—"

.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Perkataan kakaknya entah bagaimana meremas perasaannya yang terdalam. Membuatnya merasa nyaman tiba-tiba.

.

Jadi... Yang ibunya Jimin katakan itu benar?

Tentang dirinya yang hamil?

Astaga, Yoongi benar-benar bingung harus berekspresi apa.

Ada perasaan senang, ada perasaan kalut, ada perasaan bingung, dan juga ada perasaan takut disana. Apalagi kini Jimin mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

Tetapi... Kenapa kakaknya melarangnya untuk menemui Jimin?

.

"Dimana Jimin... Panggilkan dia, _Hyungie_!" Pinta Yoongi sekali lagi.

Yoonjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini ia memaksa Yoongi untuk berbaring. Dan membuat adiknya itu sedikit memberontak.

"Tidak ada Jimin!"

.

Yoongi menatap tak percaya pada kakaknya itu, ini pertama kalinya permintaan Yoongi tak diturutinya.

Lagipula, kenapa kakaknya harus semarah itu?

Mana kakaknya yang selalu mendukung hubungannya dengan Jimin?

.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu Jimin, _Hyungie_!" Yoongi bangkit lagi.

"Tidak ada Jimin!"

.

Yoongi menatap sedih kakak satu-satunya itu.

Dan Yoonjae tahu, ia sangat benci kalau Yoongi merasa sedih dan menatapnya seperti itu. Tetapi keadaan Yoongi yang seperti ini membuatnya sangat emosional. Ia belum bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

.

.

Yoonjae menghela napasnya pasrah begitu Yoongi terus merengek padanya ingin bertemu Jimin. Ia terus melawan dan membantah perkataannya. Ia juga bahkan mengancam Yoonjae akan melepas infusnya saat itu juga dan akan meninggalkan Yoonjae.

Yoonjae mana tega kalau sudah begitu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan adik kesayangannya.

Ia bukannya yang ingin melarang juga, hanya saja ia masih cukup terkejut dengan semua kenyataan yang diterimanya sedini hari seperti ini.

.

"_Hyungie_! Aku akan—"

Suara Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya membuat Yoonjae kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Iya, sayang. Oke! Tolong hanya berbaring dan jangan sentuh selang infusnya! Aku akan membawa Jimin padamu."

.

Lalu Yoonjae segera keluar ruangan. Dan berharap Jimin masih ada disana untuk menunggu Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berulangkali Jimin mengintipi ruangan dimana Yoongi dirawat, akhirnya ia lelah juga. Ia kini memerosotkan diri di dinding sebelah pintu kamar rawat itu. Mengacak rambutnya sendiri merasa frustasi. Ia ingin sekali bertemu Yoongi. Yoonginya didalam sana.

Junsu yang tak berada jauh dari anak sulungnya itu hanya menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

Sebenarnya ia juga turut sedih atas perasaan Jimin yang secara tak langsung di tolak oleh kakak kekasihnya itu. Tetapi Junsu pikir Jimin itu susah untuk tenang, bawaannya selalu heboh, dan benar-benar agresif.

Jadi, Junsu hanya menatapinya dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Membiarkannya larut dalam perasaannya sendiri. Biar tahu bagaimana rasanya memperjuangkan orang yang dicintai.

.

.

Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

Yoonjae terkejut begitu ia menemukan Jimin yang terduduk bersandar di dinding begitu ia baru saja membuka pintunya.

Jimin yang melihat itu juga terkejut. Ia segera saja berdiri dan merapikan dirinya lalu menatap takut-takut lelaki dewasa yang biasanya tersenyum ramah padanya itu.

.

Yoonjae berdehem.

Jimin jadi gugup di buatnya. Ia ingin sekali bertanya-tanya pada Yoonjae, tentu saja tentang kekasihnya itu. Tetapi Jimin lebih memilih diam. Tak ingin salah kata.

.

"Jimin."

Jimin segera menatap Yoonjae yang memanggilnya itu.

"I-iya, _Hyung_."

Terdengar helaan napas darinya. "Ikut aku. Yoongi ingin bertemu."

Jimin terdiam, dalam hati ia melonjak senang akhirnya diperbolehkan bertemu, tetapi Jimin kemudian segera mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Yoonjae yang kembali memasuki ruang rawat inap itu.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, ia meminta izin Yoonjae lalu menoleh ke arah ibunya yang masih duduk tenang dan menatapnya.

"Bolehkah ibuku juga ikut masuk, _Hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi yang melihat kakaknya kembali menghampirinya, tetapi ia tak sendirian disana, Yoongi segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

.

Dan pandangan Yoongi langsung terpaku pada Jimin yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa berdebar. Rasanya seperti Jimin tersenyum untuk pertamakalinya padanya. Dan itu membuat Yoongi begitu hangat. Lalu tanpa sadar Yoongi menggumamkan nama Jimin dengan nada berbisik yang begitu pelan.

.

Jimin tak kuasa menahan senyumnya begitu ia melihat wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang terakhir kali Jimin dapati sedang mengerang kesakitan, kini Jimin dapat melihat wajah putih pucat yang lesu itu menatap Jimin lembut.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Jimin mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan mendahului Yoonjae. Dan tanpa ragu segera merengkuh Yoongi dengan cepat. Erat namun begitu penuh kehati-hatian.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_..." Bisik Jimin pelan, rasanya ia ingin menangis, tetapi berlainan dari itu Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung kecil kekasihnya, dan mengusap lembut rambut sewarna karamel bagian belakangnya itu.

.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati hangatnya pelukan Jimin di dadanya.

Mereka terus berpelukan entah berapa lama hingga tak peduli bahwa ada dua orang lain di hadapan mereka yang menatapnya dengan perasaan haru.

Dan mereka hanya menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui sentuhan dan bahasa tubuh masing-masing.

.

Jimin menyudahi pelukannya, ia menatap Yoongi dalam dan mengusap pipi halus Yoongi yang terasa dingin.

Lalu lengan Jimin yang lainnya meraih lengan Yoongi yang tak di beri infus untuk digenggamnya erat dan dibawanya untuk ia kecup. Lama.

Yoongi yang mendapati perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

.

Yoonjae tersenyum melihat adiknya yang bisa tersenyum tulus seperti itu setelah melihat Jimin. Padahal selama ini Yoonjae saja tak pernah mendapati tatapan lembut Yoongi yang seperti itu.

Yoonjae jadi tak tega beberapa saat lalu hampir saja membuat mereka terpisah.

.

.

Junsu segera menghentikan adegan romantis anaknya itu. Ia lalu mendekati Yoongi dan menatapnya lembut penuh perhatian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"Syukurlah." Junsu kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini terlihat lebih segar dan ceria.

.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal membicarakan ini semua, bukan?"

.

Yoongi menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar itu.

Kini Yoongi yang merasa khawatir dan takut.

Maksudnya apa membicarakan ini semua? Tentang kehamilannya?

.

Jimin yang menyadari ketegangan dari Yoongi kembali mengeratkan genggamannya. Walau Jimin juga agak gugup sebenarnya, takut ibunya tiba-tiba memarahi Jimin lagi _'kan_ repot juga.

Lalu Jimin hanya kembali membisiki Yoongi dengan menenangkan.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tenanglah. Hanya pikirkan dirimu, aku, dan juga dia..." Bisiknya di telinga Yoongi, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam Yoongi, Jimin gunakan untuk mengeluskan tangannya pada perut Yoongi yang masih terasa datar dari balik baju rumah sakit itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai ._. Maapin ya telat update, maapin... udah gitu pendek lagi .-. tapi pertamakalinya malem jumat loh ini hahaha.

Terus dokternya si ganteng lee jong suk ;_; yang punya abs lebih bagus dari jimin ;_; kyaaa semoga yoongi naksir #nggak

Dan jangan takut, emangnya saya tega bikin yoongi yang paling unyu sedunia ini menderita? HU! HA!

.

Okelah, balesin review non-login dulu :3

**RyosugaaVIP** jelas dong baby nya kenapa-kenapa! Wong bapake aja udah apa-apa! *plok* okee kamu sendiri yang minta apa-apa yaa. **chimin95** hai kamu cenuy! XD kalo kasian sama yoongi, bawa pergi aja sana jiminnya ke alaska, jangan balik-balik! Dan jangan pinjem-pinjem bahu kookie buat ditangisin *apa* pokoknya ketemu yaa hari minggu xD. **luna** kamu tersesat lun? Tau arah jalan pulang gak? Bisa bangkit lagi gak? *plok* emangnya luna capek ngapain? OwO tapi jimin tetep hot kan? OwO yasudahlah luna, I love you #tsaah. **araaa** are you sure araaa? Kkkk mampir dong, biar dimanyunin yoongi :3 thankyuu. **minsugar** oke, minta yang konflik ya?! Oke! Mari raba absnya jimin *salah fokus* masa sih lama? :3 semangatin dong heuheu xD tapi selalu berusaha update cepet kok :D. **armybana** kenapa kamu harus maenin game itu? Gak mau maenin jimin aja gitu? :( sudahilah absnya jimin. Yoongi anak rege? XD hahaha setuju deh *beda aliran* jhope? Kookie? Jin? Dan sebangsanya itu bisa diatur, nanti nyelip bisa kok :v oke, kita bertemu lagi, update iniii. **mrs kim** ini udah fast update yuhuu. Ukh, jangan ngomongin ini di sekolah, nanti aku di setrap .-. Iya, ini update kok, thankyouu :'D. **MinxYoon** nggak kok, gak keguguraaaan :( kesian nanti buhuhu. **ressijewel** kenapa baru muncul :( kan kita bisa nistain jimin bareng :( iya iya salam kenal cantiiik. **hyperhopeu** kenapa kamu di jogja sih? Ih jauh :( iya nih, abs jimin lagi TUH KAN. Jangan dong, gak tega ah yoongi tersakiti mulu :'D ini update babyyy. **Kim Yong Jin** iya kan kasian, gak kenapa-napa kok yoongi harus baik-baik saja, kecuali jimin sih enaknya di apain nih *siap* ini syudah berlanjut :". **TiraIm** haloo salam kenal juga :D lol, tapi kamu gak kenapa-napa kan abis baca semuanya? Gak mabok? :v yo yo semangat jugaaa. **Minaaa** hai lagi minaaa! XD you know dedek bayi sudah ada kok tenang saja :v kkk ini update kok babyyy. **btsgula** oh selamat udah wedd :v kan disini mereka belum wedd :v tapi tenang aja kayaknya sih jiminnya kamu lebih beruntung daripada yang disini :'v oke oke fighting juga ini syudah updateee xD. **anthi lee** nggak kok gak keguguraaan! DX tunggu saja pair lain nanti muncul lah dikit-dikit :v ini juga update lebih cepet hehee. **istri jongin yang soleha** hai umi :v *salim* kayaknya dulu-dulu sering deh jimin ternistakan, sian dong selamanya ternistakan :v tapi nanti diadain aja lagi yak? :v *plok*. **Aeibi812** yaampun, harus ngasih kamu piala, jarang banget yang bilang jimin manis disini astaga :'v ini update kok, fighting juga! :D. **exoverdoxe** lah lah mamamu tak apa-apaaa :v oke ini syudah lanjuut xD. **454** yaaah tapi sekarang udahan dong uasnya, udah libur kan?! Bukan...bukan gitu yang itu kok hahaha. Bapaknya oncom emang :v heh heh jangan tanya macem-macem sama baby kookie! :v okee ini udah lanjut yuhuu. **Guest** gak akan kok, gak akaaaan :v. **itshu and ale** yosh! Ini lanjuuut kok hehe btw kamu dua orang ya? lol. **wolf12** weey asik dong beres uas :3 nggak napa-napa dong anak pertama gitu loh :v hahaha ini lanjut!. **acho suga** nggak kok yoongi gak napa-napa ih hehee ini lanjut :3. **Fansbias** kenapa lupa pass? :( kamu gak mabok kan baca 14chap sehari? :v yah begitulah jimin, samanya kek kamu :v iya iya lanjut nulis kok, saranghae too(?) :D

.

Hihi terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, juga komentarnya yang kemarin, you know how much I love you :"D

_Review, please? :3 _

.


	16. Chapter 16

"Aku mencintaimu. Tenanglah. Hanya pikirkan dirimu, aku, dan juga dia..."

Bisiknya di telinga Yoongi, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam Yoongi, Jimin gunakan untuk mengeluskan tangannya pada perut Yoongi yang masih terasa datar dari balik baju rumah sakit itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Junsu terkekeh melihat wajah Jimin yang sudah tegang begitu. Lalu Junsu menoleh ke arah Yoonjae.

"Harus dibicarakan dalam kekeluargaan terlebih dulu. Aku akan bicara pada kakaknya dan juga ayahmu, Jim."

.

.

Malam itu juga, Junsu pulang ke rumah Yoonjae.

Tadinya Yoonjae bersikukuh tak mau pulang karena ingin menemani adiknya itu.

Tetapi ketika Yoongi memohon padanya akhirnya ia menurut juga. Dan membawa Junsu juga bersamanya yang bilang akan mengajaknya membicarakan tentang Jimin dan Yoongi.

Dan disinilah Jimin, menemani Yoongi di rumah sakit tanpa mau meninggalkannya sebentar pun.

.

.

"Jimin... Jimin aku lapar."

Jimin tertidur terduduk di sebuah kursi dan bersandar di sisi ranjang yang Yoongi tempati. Ia tertidur disana dengan terus menggenggam lengan Yoongi tanpa mau melepasnya.

Hari ini sudah pagi, Yoongi sudah terbangun lebih dulu. Karena Jimin masih tertidur, ia membangunkannya.

.

Jimin dengan berat membuka kedua matanya yang merasa terusik. Apalagi ketika genggaman dalam tangannya terus bergerak dan membuat Jimin semakin terbangun.

"Jimin? Aku lapar..."

Jimin semakin tersadar dalam tidurnya mendengar suara Yoongi. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya karena itu.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?" Tanyanya pelan. Suaranya berat khas orang bangun tidur.

Yoongi sampai terdiam karenanya. Tetapi ia segera tersadar pada keadaan perutnya dan mengguncang bahu Jimin yang sedang mengusap kedua matanya itu.

"Lapar~"

Jimin segera berdiri perlahan dan menatap Yoongi yang menatapnya sayu itu, wajah bangun tidur yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu manis di mata Jimin.

"Lapar? Oh, akan aku ambilkan—mau makan apa?" Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap rambut karamel Yoongi yang agak berantakan itu.

Yoongi juga tersenyum dibuatnya, lalu menatap Jimin yang menawarkannya dengan antusias. Membuat Jimin gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku mau makan bebek _peking_!" Pintanya.

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

Siang itu juga, Yoochun berangkat ke Seoul, beruntung hari itu adalah weekend, sekaligus menjemput istrinya itu.

_Well_, Junsu sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang anak sulungnya itu. Yoochun tentu saja terkejut, tetapi ia tak semarah istrinya itu. Ia justru senang-senang saja, lagipula Yoongi itu benar-benar manis untuk pemuda seumurannya. Dan sangat cocok untuk menjadi menantunya.

Yoochun sungguh tak menyangka Jimin akan melakukannya secepat itu, dan itu sungguh mengingatkannya pada masa lajangnya dulu—_ekhem_.

.

.

"Satu-satunya jalan, tentu saja menikahkan mereka. Kita tak bisa membiarkan Yoongi sendirian dengan perut yang membesar tanpa seorang ayah." Junsu menjelaskan, Yoochun di sampingnya merangkul dan mengelus-elus pundaknya dengan lembut. Hanya mendengarkan. Membiarkan Junsu yang memutuskan.

Yoonjae menghela napas. Lalu mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Jimin? Maksudku, Jimin _'kan_ masih kuliah..."

Junsu mengangguk. "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Yoochun. Jimin akan tetap kuliah, tetapi ia akan menjalani kelas khusus. Lalu Yoochun akan merekomendasikannya untuk bekerja di Busan ataupun Seoul. Mereka akan tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Yah, mungkin pengecualian untuk Yoongi jika ia sudah mulai waktunya nanti." Jelasnya lagi panjang lebar.

Yoonjae menaikkan satu alisnya. "Mulai apa?"

"Tentu saja mulai fase akan melahirkan?"

"Ah... Memang sudah waktunya Yoongi tak bersamaku." Yoonjae mengusap wajahnya sebentar. "Aku menyetujui jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk Yoongi, jika itu... Memang kebahagiaannya." Lanjutnya.

Junsu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sudah pasti itu. Kita akan segera menyiapkan pernikahannya sebelum perut Yoongi semakin membesar. Aku akan membawanya ke Busan selagi Jimin mengurus kehidupan barunya untuk bekerja."

Yoochun terkekeh. "Kau menyiapkannya dengan sempurna, _Yeobo_."

Junsu mendelik, lalu menyikut pelan perut suaminya itu. "Itu karena ulah anakmu juga."

Yoonjae mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Jadi, berapa lama waktu dari sekarang hingga ke tanggal pernikahannya?"

"Seminggu?" Celetuk Yoochun.

Junsu menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau sebulan? Dan jangan biarkan mereka saling bertemu?" Yoonjae terkekeh. Ia sudah membayangkan kalau Jimin pasti akan menderita karena hal itu.

Junsu menepuk tangannya. "Ide bagus! Dan itu berarti tanggal 11 bulan depan!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua belas jam Yoongi keluar dari rumah sakit sejak pukul sembilan pagi tadi.

Mereka semua kini berkumpul di kediaman kakak-beradik Min itu. Membicarakan semua hal yang telah di sepakati bersama kedua belah pihak.

Dan sedari tadi Jimin terus menempel pada Yoongi yang sekarang kini telah bersiap dengan koper sedangnya yang berisi perlengkapannya untuk tinggal bersama Junsu dan Yoochun di Busan. Mempersiapkan pernikahannya, katanya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi juga agak terpaksa sih. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tidak bertemu Jimin selama hampir sebulan?

Yoongi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, selama mereka pacaran _'kan_ Jimin tak pernah mau jauh-jauh darinya.

Dan kini saja, Jimin sudah merengek pada ibunya.

.

"Kalian jahat sekali padaku," Jimin mengeluh, menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya. Lalu menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan sedihnya yang _alay_. "Yoongi-_hyung_ itu adalah nafasku, kalau ia jauh dariku aku tak bisa bernafas! Lalu aku akan mati! _Eomma~_"

Junsu memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar hal itu.

"Mati saja sana." Yoongi juga jadi risih sendiri _'kan_ mendengarnya karena ia yang menjadi objek alasannya.

"Kalau begitu, kutambahkan. Karena kau harus fokus pada kehidupanmu yang baru, sebelum ke hari pernikahan, kalian tidak boleh saling kontak satu sama lain. Mengerti?"

Yoongi terkejut. Tetapi ia hanya berdiam diri saja. Ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk jadi anak yang penurut. Karena pada dasarnya juga ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia tidak terbiasa menghadapi orangtua apalagi membantahnya. Jadi, Yoongi menurut saja.

Lagipula, sepertinya menyenangkan Jimin akan begitu menderita tak bisa bertemu dan berkomunikasi padanya. Yoongi jadi tertawa dalam hati dan mengusap pelan perutnya memikirkan hal itu.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia semakin merengek. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca minta dikasihani.

"Huwaa _E__omma_ jahat! Kalau begitu nikahkan aku sekarang juga!"

Junsu jadi geram juga melihatnya. Ia segera menjitak kepala anak sulungnya itu. "Mana bisa begitu! Kau pikir pernikahan itu mudah!"

Jimin hanya semakin menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah. Yoonjae yang juga kebetulan duduk di sampingnya, menepuk pundak Jimin untuk menyemangatinya.

"Itu hukumanmu, terima saja..."

.

Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Tetapi... Myungsoo juga mengundangku ke pernikahannya... Aku ingin datang bersama Jimin..."

Junsu yang cemberut kearah Jimin itu menolehkan kepalanya dan segera tersenyum lembut ke arah Yoongi. "Kapan itu, hm?"

"Tanggal sembilan... Dua hari sebelum tanggal pernikahanku?" Ucap Yoongi. Ia jadi merona sendiri mengucapkannya. Ia akan benar-benar menikah.

Sekali lagi, Menikah. _Seriously, Man_.

_'Brengsek sekali bocah sialan itu!'_ Yoongi malah tiba-tiba membara memikirkannya.

.

"Tak apa, kalian bisa datang, oh itu sekaligus tanggal fitting untuk baju kalian juga. Benar _'kan_, Su?" Yoochun berucap semangat kali ini.

"Untuk undangan juga sudah kubuatkan _website_nya semalam, kalian tinggal mengundang siapapun yang kalian mau." Yoonjae menambahkan, yang diacungi jempol oleh Yoochun padanya. Oh—Yoonjae itu seorang _web designer_, asal kalian tahu pekerjaannya selama ini.

Yoongi menganga mendengarnya. Matang sekali persiapannya, padahal _'kan_ yang akan menikah itu dirinya dan Jimin. Yoongi pikir, orang tua Jimin dan kakaknya akan berdebat mengenai dirinya yang di vonis mengandung itu.

Tetapi hal yang ditakutkan Yoongi tak terjadi seperti pemikirannya. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Tak ada perseturuan, dan semuanya menyetujui bayi di dalam perutnya.

Yoongi jadi merasa begitu tenang dan hangat memikirkannya. Bolehkan ia menganggap bahwa kehadiran si Park Jimin kecil adalah awal kebahagiaannya?

Yoongi jadi ingin terus tersenyum rasanya. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya yang hanya berdua dengan kakak satu-satunya itu.

.

Tetapi di sisi lain, Jimin masih merengek disana.

"Satu bulan itu waktu yang lama! Aku tak sanggup~"

.

.

"Jimin..."

Jimin hanya mengangguk mendengar panggilan itu. Ia sedang memeluk Yoongi erat tanpa mau melepasnya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku ya?" Tanya Yoongi lirih.

Jimin melotot, ia melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Yoongi dengan cemas.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau selalu berbicara seperti itu sih. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Jimin berucap lirih, lalu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi yang terasa lembab itu untuk semakin membuatnya terasa basah.

Yoongi merona. "Kalau begitu... Kau pasti bisa _'kan_ berjuang untukku dan untuknya selama kita tak saling bertemu nanti?" Tanya Yoongi, membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jimin.

Jimin bergumam ragu, lalu menikmati sentuhan ringan dari kulit halus Yoongi.

"Tunjukkan dirimu bahwa kau memang pantas bersamaku, dan demi masa depan kita, dan juga... Tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya." Yoongi menatap Jimin lembut, lalu menurunkan pandangannya untuk menatap kebawah ke arah perutnya sendiri.

Jimin yang melihat itu kembali memeluk erat Yoongi. Mengusap rambut halus Yoongi dan mengendusi perpotongan lehernya dengan sayang.

"Akan kulakukan... Aku akan membuktikannya padamu. Pasti itu." Ucap Jimin yakin.

Yoongi jadi tersenyum mendengarnya, ia lalu menepuk bahu Jimin dengan keras. "Itu bagus! Semangat!"

Jimin semakin menenggelamkan Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Ia harus membuktikannya pada Yoongi. Bahwa ia memang pantas untuk lelaki manis itu.

Karena Jimin tahu, Yoongi adalah masa depannya. Sumber kebahagiaan untuknya. Dan juga tujuannya selama ini. Dan Jimin harus tetap memperjuangkannya.

"Oh iya, hadiah ulang tahunmu ada diatas meja, kau pasti belum membukanya _'kan_?!"

.

Kalau Jimin boleh mengeluh, ia kadang merasa repot juga dengan sikap Yoongi yang berubah-ubah padanya. Kadang lembut, baik, lalu meneriakinya, memukul Jimin, dan lain sebagainya.

Jimin tak mengerti sebenarnya, tetapi itu malah membuat Yoongi terlihat semakin manis di matanya. Dan membuat Jimin semakin mencintainya.

.

.

Jimin terus menatap kepergian mobil ayahnya yang membawa Yoongi itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Ia berdiri bersama Yoonjae di depan gerbang rumahnya. Rasanya Jimin ingin sekali menangis sekarang juga, ia tak kan bisa bertemu Yoongi hingga beberapa waktu ke depan. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Melihat Jimin dengan wajah suram seperti membuat Yoonjae menepuk pundak Jimin untuk menyemangatinya.

"Tadi kau tak seperti ini di hadapan adikku." Ucapnya heran.

Jimin semakin menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya cemberut. "Itu _'kan_ tadi. Kau tak tahu betapa sedihnya aku sekarang."

Yoonjae hanya menghela napas malas mendengarnya. "Sudahlah."

"Lho _Hyung_ mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin begitu melihat Yoonjae berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakannya.

"Cari pacar. Aku dilangkahi adikku yang akan menikah duluan." Ucapnya santai, lalu tak lama meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dan juga Jimin yang masih berdiri dengan wajah ngenesnya disana.

Jimin lalu hanya bisa menatap kepergian calon kakak iparnya itu yang tanpa niat untuk mengajak Jimin dan membawa pergi setidaknya untuk menghibur dirinya.

Dan Jimin hanya kembali merana.

"Yoongi-_hyung_~ aku merindukanmu~"

.

.

.

.

Geng _rapper_ itu sedang bercengkerama di _cafe_ tongkrongan mereka seperti biasanya, hanya ada Namjoon, Hoseok dan Seokjin disana.

Dengan sangat asyiknya mereka membicarakan seseorang disana.

"Semenjak punya pacar, Yoongi-_hyung_ kurang aktif bersama kita, tetapi hal itu malah membuat ia semakin hebat membuat lagu! Aku jadi bingung..." Namjoon mengutarakan pendapatnya. Seokjin dan Hoseok mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Itu keren bukan? Sejak ia pacaran jadi berubah?" Hoseok menambahkan.

Seokjin terkekeh mendengarnya, "Syukurlah kalau—"

_Ting._

Ketiga pemuda itu saling berpandangan ketika secara bersamaan ponsel mereka berbunyi.

Lalu ketika mereka membuka isi pesan mereka, isinya sama, dari orang yang sama, dan isinya adalah tentang nama _domain_ sebuah _website_.

Tak lama kemudian...

"SERIUS?!"

"WOW!"

"SECEPAT ITU?!"

.

.

Myungsoo dengan penasaran membuka sebuah pesan dan mengikuti petunjuknya. Jarang-jarang ia mendapat pesan seperti ini.

Lalu ketika ia selesai membacanya...

"Wih, ada yang mau nyusul nih? Keren!"

.

.

Taehyung sedang bersantai di rumahnya begitu membaca pesan masuk dari Jimin yang subjeknya tentang undangan namun ada sebuah _site_ yang memerintahkannya untuk membukanya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi selagi memuat _page_ tersebut.

Dan ketika membacanya, Taehyung memelototkan kedua matanya sebisa yang ia lakukan.

"ANJIR PARK JIMIN MENDAHULUIKU?!"

.

.

.

.

www . parkminwed . com

.

\- **W**_e_ddi_n_g **I**n_v_i_t_a_t_i_o_n -

**.**

_Together with our families_

**.**

Park Jimin &amp; Min Yoongi

**.**

_Request the honor of your presence to celebration our wedding_

_Tuesday, The Eleventh of November_

_At Six O'clock at The Evening_

_Auditorium Hall, Parkside Church - 133 Busan_

**.**

_You don't need a ticket or advance reservation._

_Just make waves to our wedding celebration._

_We will be _**married**_!_

.

.

_Created by : Min Yoonjae_.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : hai ._. Maaf chapternya terkesan buru-buru. Kalau liburan malah lebih sibuk jadinya hahaha *ngeles* eh tapi serius! .-.

But yeah, selamat liburan semuanya! :D

Tapi tapi... Pengen tanya dong :3 buat nanti nikahan nih, lebih suka yoongi yang biasa aja atau dicosplay/crossdress? Hm hmm?

.

Buat yang non-login kemarin :3

**luna** luna! Kamu gak boleh pulang ke tempat Yoongi! Tempatnya udah di booking jimin (?) Jangan cakar aku huhu btw ini udah dilanjut lun~ :D. **btsgula** aah you know I wanna make it :v yah, susah kalo baek mah, ini update nih. **RyosugaaVIP** ah iya jimin jadi bapak :v tampangnya aja udah om om sih :v maap jadi nanggung, tapi ini update :D **Annisa Lily** no I can't ._. Tapi iya panjang ih emangnya kamu mau bacanya :v wkwkwk memikat ya pjm? :p. **min sugar** iya dong jimin romantis ala om om. Apa? Dua hari sekali? Aku tak shanggup :v wkwk ini lanjut kok. **TiraIm** syukur deh gak mabok :v tapi nggak kok yoonjae sama junsu gak saling kenal, yoonjae kan orangnya kebalikan yoongi hehe jadi gampang akrab :D **454** lah sama ane juga pengen kalo dokternya jongsuk wkwk eh ada kok pisah sementara! Maksudnya bukan yang kamu bilang pisahnya karena pas lagi marahan itu loh :'D itu yoonjae, dia imajinasi tapi anggep aja mirip supreme boi?(?) Yah begitulah jan dijodohin dumz, oke ini lanjut, dan jangan peluk-peluk anakku! :v. **chimin95** cenuy! Kenapa kita gak ketemu sih kemaren? Aku bingung mau cari kamunya :( iya tentang nikahan nih, jimin jadi appa aw aww :3 yoongi selingkuh? Emm gimana ya hwhwhw xD** RyeongNAM9393** halo xD nah itu ide bagus... Tapi kalo dipikir kawinan korea gitu ribet ya gak sih?, coba kasih tau biar gampang? .-. Vhope ya? Hehehe *nyengir* but thank you ini update kok~** mrs kim** iya dong! Baby nya udah dateng nih xD ditunggu aja momennya *smirk* hwhw **anthi lee** iya nih maaf ya akhir taun sibuk ._. Vhopenya liat aja nanti dah hahaha oke ini update **syusyugar** sudah 2 bulan, yoongi hamil duluan, gara2 si jimin kemesuman .-. Lol oke, yknow this is going to be so long~ wkwk iyaw ini update :3 **hyperhopeu** huhu iya, jimin kan udah cinta, capek ah konflik mulu ._. Wkwk. Bob? Mau nyari calo di venue kali yang tiketnya seratusribuan LOL iya ini update :3 **swagminsuga** jangan harap-harap cemas dong. Mana lagi coba author yang rajin update kayak bunda kookie ini? Wkwk hampir tiap minggu, oke ini update kok. **TariKyuWookSJ** kari boong banget baru 17taon wkwkwk awalnya suka kimtae terus belok ke suga HAHAHA GOOD xD lol. Salam minyoon shipper disini '-')/ Thankyou loh kari udah review kemarenan di asas hehe ini update :3 **Kim Yong Jin** iya dong pernikahan! XD ayo kita buat parkjim cemburu lagi '-') tapi cemburu sama apa... Menurutmu? Wkwk yow ini update :3. **Aeibi812** huhuhu. Iya, kamu pengertian ih, aku lelah menulis ini, wkwk tapi demi yoonmin! Semangat dong ngetiknya! '-') wohohoho **Minaaa** hai minaaa iya dong udah hadir baby nih semoga baek-baek aja ya, selamat sentosa. Yoonmin daebak! Wkwkwk. Ini fast update ih xD, 98rikey tumben kamu gak login? ._. Oh tentang itu tentu saja dibikin! Harus ada dong! XD wkwkwk oke ini lanjuuut **ressijewell** iya dong akhirnya nikaaah hoho. Honeymoon? Kasih gak yaaa xD oke ini update~ **Kim Hana** gatau ini sampe kapan .-. Jinkook? I'm not that have feel for them wkwkwk atuh lah, oke, thank you hanaaa :"D ini lanjut **Guest** oh hai! XD you're really chinese? Kkk. So nice to know you but what's ur name? :D so I can call you by that. iya, terima kasih sudah membaca :) fighting! **VictorySugar** hai! XD hohoho iya ini lanjut kok **FansBias** yah jangan kecanduan ._. Duh, aku gak tau ini sampe chapter berapa, tapi ini selalu cepet update kok wkwkwk chansoo? I'm not that good at it sorry... .-. Saranghae too ini fast update hwhwhw.

.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini juga komentarnya yang kemarin, you know how much I love you :"D

_Review, please? :3_

.


	17. Chapter 17

Dan Jimin hanya kembali merana.

"Yoongi-_hyung_~ aku merindukanmu~"

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Jimin akan memulai hari barunya. Setelah dua hari yang lalu ia sempat ditolak mentah-mentah saat melamar pekerjaan untuk pertamakalinya. Jimin sempat kesal sekali saat itu.

Tetapi hari ini ia bisa bernafas lega. Lamaran kerja keduanya berhasil. Ia diterima. Beruntung tempat itu sudah mengenal baik—sangat baik ayahnya. Jimin akan menjadi _developer assistant_ disana. Sebuah perusahaan media. Ah, rasanya Jimin senang sekali. Ia akan menelepon ibunya nanti malam.

Dan kini Jimin sedang memasuki kampusnya. Hari sudah hampir sore.

.

"Jimin! Jiminnn!"

Jimin menoleh dengan sebal mendengar panggilan heboh yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat hipernya, yang selalu heboh dan tergopoh-gopoh bila ingin bertemu dengan Jimin, Kim Taehyung.

"Shuuut! Ada apa sih?" Jimin berdiri dengan sebal.

Taehyung yang baru melihat sahabatnya itu berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan cengiran khasnya yang selalu terpatri.

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku! Astaga, kau harus tahu betapa terkejutnya aku menerima undanganmu itu Jimin! Kau benar-benar akan menikah? Memangnya Yoongi-_hyung_ mau denganmu? Duh, kemana dia?" Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan mengguncang kedua bahu Jimin.

Jimin hanya menatap datar lelaki dihadapannya itu. Lalu tak lama ia sendiri tersenyum penuh bangga. Pamer.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku mengundangmu ke apartemen baruku malam ini!"

Taehyung membulatkan lucu kedua matanya dan berlonjak senang.

"Apartemen baru?!"

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji mereka, Jimin mengajak Taehyung ke tempat barunya, sebuah apartemen baru yang kini lebih besar, seperti yang dijanjikan ibunya. Tempat untuk keluarga kecilnya nanti.

Yaampun, keluarga kecil.

Tetapi Jimin merasa berat juga akhir-akhir ini. Terutama selama masa peralihannya dari yang biasa kuliah, menerima uang, dan kini ia harus mencari uang. Mana motor kesayangannya juga diambil oleh ayahnya, mereka bilang akan memberikan Jimin sebuah mobil baru kalau Jimin melewati semuanya, atau setidaknya sampai hari pernikahannya tiba.

Jimin benar-benar merana sepekan ini. Motor diambil, bahkan calon pendamping hidupnya pun disita oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Rasanya Jimin ingin menangis setiap malam. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Benar apa yang orang katakan, kalau rindu itu membuatmu merasa setengah mati.

Omong-omong tentang rindu, Jimin seringkali mencoba melakukan panggilan ke ponsel Yoongi, namun tak pernah di jawab.

Pernah sekali ketika ponsel tersebut terhubung, Jimin sampai berlonjak senang di stasiun saat itu, tetapi naasnya yang Jimin harap bisa menyapa suara kekasihnya, tetapi malah suara omelan ibunya yang ia dapat.

Begini katanya,

_"Dengar ya, Jim. Berani kau menelpon Yoongi lagi aku akan memperpanjang hukumanmu. Gak usah manja. Kerja dulu sana yang benar. Selamat __malam__."_

Dan sambungannya terputus begitu saja tanpa sempat Jimin mengatakan sepatah kata pun apalagi membalas salam dari ibunya.

Pernah juga Jimin menelepon adiknya suatu sore, tetapi yang adiknya katakan hanyalah membuat Jimin khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, adiknya itu mengatakan...

_"Hai Jimin-hyung__ bodoh__! Ternyata kekasihmu pintar basket, aku senang belajar banyak teknik darinya, ia juga selalu menemaniku main game hingga larut malam. Yoonie-hyung bahkan aku ajak balap naik motor! Lalu makan kepiting super pedas dan bermain—"_

_"Cukup Jihyun! __Kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sopan dan astaga, __Yoongi-hyung sedang mengandung anakku! Kau dengar, anakku! Jangan kau ajak yang aneh-aneh dan membahayakannya—dan apa-apaan itu panggilan Yoonie?! HYA—"_

Panggilan terputus dari Jihyun. Jimin bernafas memburu kala itu. Tak peduli ia sedang makan sendirian di sebuah kedai malam itu mengundang tatapan aneh tertuju padanya.

Lalu tak lama, Jihyun mengiriminya pesan seperti ini,

_"Itu semua hanya separuh benar, Hyung. Eomma bilang tak boleh membiarkan Yoonie-hyung bicara denganmu."_

Coba bayangkan, bagaimana Jimin tidak merana di Seoul sendirian.

Lalu malamnya Jimin berpikir, mungkin ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantunya. Atau setidaknya menghiburnya. Tetapi yang ayahnya katakan kala itu adalah...

_"Lihat, Jim. Yoongi itu manis sekali. Aku suka sekali mencubit pipinya. Ia sungguh menggemaskan. Apalagi ketika Yoongi bersama ibumu. Ah lihat, mereka bahkan tersenyum kepadaku saat ini. Manisnya~ kau harus tahu Jim, biasanya kalau suasana seperti ini, aku bisa—"_

_"Oke cukup, Dad! You make me wanna kiss my darling now!"_

Jimin berucap frustasi sampai bahasa Inggrisnya keluar. Sepertinya tak ada keluarga Jimin yang bisa diajak kompromi demi hanya menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih.

Dan yang Jimin lakukan kemudian hanya bergelung di atas ranjangnya sendirian. Merana.

.

Ah, betapa Jimin merindukan kekasih gulanya dengan perkataannya yang tak pernah disaring itu.

Rasanya Jimin jadi ingin menari saja diatas menara bersama Marina sambil merana.

Hanya untuk melampiaskan semua rasa rindunya yang menyayat hatinya.

Berlainan dengan semua hal itu... Jimin sih senang memikirkan hadiah yang akan ia dapat dari ayahnya nanti, apalagi Jimin memang sejak lulus sekolah menengah dulu meminta sebuah mobil pada ayahnya, namun tak juga diberikan. Tetapi setelah ayahnya sendiri yang mengajukan mobil untuknya, Jimin malah harus menikah lebih dulu. Oke, Jimin harus semangat! Jimin itu kuat!

Dan kalau dipikir dari sisi positif lainnya, Jimin merasa, hal itu juga membuatnya merasa senang dan sangat bahagia. Oh _man_, siapa yang tidak suka akhirnya kau menikahi seseorang yang memang selama ini kau cintai?

Bukankah Jimin termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang beruntung di dunia? Ya, Jimin selalu merasa seperti itu bila ia mengingat dapat memiliki seorang Min Yoongi.

Tetapi Jimin juga sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa ia harus tak bertemu calon pendamping hidupnya itu selama satu bulan. Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Memangnya ini jaman dinasti—

"_Well_, ini apartemen barumu?" Taehyung bertanya, menepuk pundak Jimin ketika mereka sampai di dalamnya.

Dan Jimin segera tersadar dari pemikiran panjangnya. Ia lalu beranjak ke dapurnya untuk mengambil dua kaleng cola untuknya dan untuk Taehyung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanyanya selagi Taehyung menangkap kaleng yang dilemparkan oleh Jimin.

"Tahu apa? Kau ini mau bicara apa sih." Jimin mengambil duduk diatas sofa barunya—masih baru, dan ukurannya lebih besar daripada yang dulu. Cukup untuk dua orang berbaring saling berpelukan disana, tidak terlalu sempit ataupun luas untuk melakukan aktifitas diatasnya. Aktifitas seperti berpelukan sambil menonton film maksudnya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati jendela, melihat-lihat. "Tepat di lantai atas, Hobi-_hyung_ juga tinggal."

Jimin merespon cukup terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Taehyung hanya meng'_hum_'kannya.

"Oh, itu keren! Dia anak orang kaya, ya? Pantas kau memacarinya." Jimin mencibir.

Taehyung hanya mendengus malas menanggapinya. Lalu Taehyung kembali berjalan, ia terus melihat-lihat tempat baru yang kini ditempati Jimin itu.

"Kini kau punya dua kamar—"

"JANGAN!" Jimin berteriak dari duduknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Tangannya berada di knop pintu yang baru saja ingin dia buka.

"Kenapa?"

"Tolong jangan sentuh ruangan itu. Itu akan menjadi kamarku dan Yoongi-_hyung_ nanti. Hanya berdua." Jimin menekankan. "Jadi, menyingkirlah dari sana."

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapinya. Lalu menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri dan kembali berjalan untuk melihat-lihat, dan kini Taehyung mengarahkan langkahnya menuju balkon dengan pintu kaca berlapis disana.

"Omong-omong, bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Kau akan segera menikah?" Taehyung bertanya, setelah ia membuka pintu balkon dan melangkah keluar. Membiarkan angin dingin memasuki ruangan itu dan menerpa Jimin yang masih duduk di tempatnya dan sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir, sepertinya ia harus menyimpan rahasia dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, jodoh itu takkan lari darimu." Jimin mengalihkan.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jangan-jangan kau memaksanya ya, Jim—"

"Ukh, eng—enak saja." Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dan meraih kaleng colanya untuk ia teguk.

Taehyung yang melihat itu memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir bahwa tak biasanya Jimin itu gugup dihadapannya. Tetapi Taehyung hanya menepis rasa penasarannya itu.

Lalu Taehyung berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon yang cukup tinggi itu, menyangga punggungnya dengan kedua sikutnya. Kemudian Taehyung mengambil ponsel disakunya dan menghubungi seseorang disana.

.

_"Ada apa, Taehyung-ah?"_

_"Hobi-hyung! Lihatlah ke bawah balkon apartemenmu. Sekarang!" _

_"Memangnya kenapa?" _

_"Ayo cepat lihat ke bawah!"_

Taehyung mendengar suara derap langkah di sambungan teleponnya dan terkikik. Lalu mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit balkon berbentuk separuh lingkaran diatasnya. Yang ia yakini sebagai tempat tinggal kekasihnya disana.

Lalu tak lama...

_"Loh Taehyung ngapain disitu?!"_

Taehyung yang mendongak dengan ponsel masih ditelinganya itu melambaikan tangan ke atas. Menatap Hoseok yang sedang terkejut menatapnya dari atas balkon sana.

_"Aku di tempat Jimin!"_ seru Taehyung riang.

Sedangkan Jimin yang menatapi Taehyung sedang dadah-dadah di balkonnya itu hanya memberinya tatapan datar.

"Sebentar lagi ada yang pacaran nih. Aku bakal dikacangin nih."

Gerutu Jimin.

.

.

Dan benar saja, Jimin diajak—dengan paksa oleh Taehyung untuk mampir ke unit Hoseok yang tepat berada satu lantai diatasnya.

Hanya untuk menyaksikan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang saling berangkulan dan nonton dvd bersama. Lalu mengajak Jimin ngobrol dan menanyai ini-itu tentang pernikahannya.

Jimin tentu saja kesal. Apalagi Taehyung yang berlagak sok manja kepada kekasihnya itu. Seolah memamerkan kemesraannya bersama Hoseok dan membuat Jimin iri. Padahal _'kan_ Taehyung tahu kalau Jimin tak bisa menemui kekasih gulanya sampai ke hari pernikahan.

Tetapi kini dengan sengaja mereka saling berangkulan di hadapan Jimin, terkadang berbagi ciuman kecil. Lalu mengajak Jimin mengobrol. Lalu setelahnya Taehyung yang mengeluh sebal dan akhirnya Hoseok akan memeluknya dari belakang untuk menenangkannya.

Jimin _'kan_ jadi kesal melihatnya. Ia juga jadi ingin memeluk Yoonginya. Menciumnya juga. Ia juga kangen, _Man_.

.

"Calon pengantin kita kenapa cemberut terus sih sedari tadi? Nanti calonnya kabur lho..." Taehyung berucap lalu memberikan cengiran senangnya ke arah Jimin yang sedang duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya sebal. Dan orang yang dimaksud pura-pura menonton tayangan yang berputar di hadapannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Taehyung dapat melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya itu, dan hal tersebut membuat Taehyung ingin menertawakannya.

"Waktu itu kau pernah berduaan dengan Yoongi-_hyung_ dan aku sendirian. Kau harus tahu betapa menyebalkannya itu hahaha." Rupanya Taehyung berniat balas dendam.

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jimin hanya mencibir dan membuatnya mendengus semakin sebal.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang mengobrol banyak tentang basket bersama Jihyun. Juga membicarakan tentang banyak hal bersama lelaki muda itu. Seorang pemuda lucu berwajah seperti Jimin namun terlihat lebih _puffy_. Dan memang dia adik dari Jimin. Selain wajahnya yang mirip, Yoongi pikir tingkah laku mereka tak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja Jihyun kekanakannya sesuai dengan usianya, dan ia normal. Ya, normal yang menyukai seorang perempuan. Sepertinya dia satu-satunya yang berbeda dari keluarga ini. Seperti Yoongi yang berbeda dari keluarganya.

Omong-omong soal keluarga, Yoongi senang tinggal disini. Ayah Jimin yang selalu baik padanya, ibunya yang kini begitu sangat perhatian pada Yoongi, dan juga adiknya yang riang membuat Yoongi senang dan nyaman berada di rumah keluarga Park ini.

Rasanya sudah sejak lama dan bahkan Yoongi hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya kehangatan kekeluargaan itu seperti apa. Rasa kebersamaan yang membuatmu merasa nyaman dan mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Yoongi.

"Hyun_ie_, Yoongi, ayo turun dan makan malam terlebih dulu." Tiba-tiba Junsu muncul di depan pintu kamar anak bungsunya itu.

Yoongi yang memang sedang bersama si bungsu itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, _Eomma_." Dan jangan lupakan Yoongi yang kini selalu memanggil kedua orangtua Jimin layaknya kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

"Siap, _Eomma_! Yoon_ie__-hyung_ ayo kita makaaan!" Jihyun berseru senang dan menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berdiri dan membawanya berlari kecil.

Junsu yang melihat keceriaan Jihyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan segera memperingatinya.

"Jangan berlari, sayang. Kau juga mengajak keponakanmu disana."

Dan satu hal lagi. Yoongi yang kini selalu merasa hangat di setiap detik kehidupannya. Ada seorang makhluk kecil yang sedang tumbuh disana.

.

.

Jimin baru sampai di apartemennya hampir pukul sembilan malam. Ia membawa kantung belanjaan untuk persediaan bahan makanan di kulkasnya. Jimin menaruh semua belanjaannya itu diatas meja makan dan menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah kursi di dekatnya.

Jimin menghela napas lelah dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang di pakainya. Ternyata bekerja sambil kuliah itu benar-benar menguras otak dan tenaganya. Meskipun jadwal kuliahnya kini dipadatkan dan tidak harus selalu datang ke kampus setiap harinya—Jimin bisa menerima tugasnya secara _online_. Tetap saja Jimin merasa lesu. Apalagi ia sangat membutuhkan semangatnya yang kini berada di Busan itu.

Mengingat itu, Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirimi pesan pada ibunya. Karena Jimin tidak bisa menghubungi langsung Yoongi, jadi Jimin meminta perantara ibunya saja—tidak dengan adik atau ayahnya lagi.

_"Eomma~kangen calon istriku~ :( :( :(" _

Jimin lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Ia lalu merapikan belanjaannya ke dalam lemari es sembari menunggu pesan dari ibunya.

Lama tak dijawab, Jimin menghela napas lelah. Ia membawa ponselnya ke kamar dan menyiapkan diri untuk melakukan ritual mandinya.

.

Sekembalinya Jimin setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, Jimin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Ranjang barunya yang berukuran _king size_ untuk tempatnya tidur bersama Yoongi nanti. Ranjang yang lebih luas dan empuk untuk mereka melakukan sesuatu nanti di atasnya—Ah, Jimin jadi tidak sabar rasanya. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Yoongi maksudnya.

Mengingat itu, Jimin meraih ponselnya. Lalu menemukan sebuah pesan dari ibunya.

Mendadak Jimin berdebar membuka pesan tersebut. Dan mendapati sebuah foto disana.

Foto... Calon istrinya.

Astaga, Jimin langsung terduduk dari posisi rebahannya di atas ranjang untuk menatapi foto yang baru dikirim ibunya itu.

Yoongi yang sedang menggigit potongan apel dengan memegang garpunya. Tangan kanannya memegang garpu sedangkan tangan lainnya terlihat berada diatas perutnya sendiri, seperti sedang mengelusnya. Ia memakai piyama kuning pucat, dan tatapannya mengarah pada kamera dengan pandangan sayu dan mengantuk. Sepertinya foto itu diambil dengan Yoongi yang baru saja dipanggil kala itu.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat itu, rasa rindunya semakin membuncah melihat wajah Yoongi di foto yang baru diterima dari ibunya, rasanya Jimin ingin sekali memeluknya. Jimin sampai terdiam selama beberapa menit sampai ponselnya redup beberapa kali.

Dan sampai Jimin akhirnya tersadar sendiri, ia kemudian membaca tulisan lain yang disertakan bersama foto tersebut.

_"Yoongi harus makan buah setiap mau tidur dan bangun tidur. Selamat malam anakku~"_

Lalu Jimin dengan tergesa-gesa membalas pesan tersebut.

_"Tolong sampaikan padanya, Eomma. Yoongi-hyung manis sekali, aku sungguh merindukannya...__ :(__"_

Dan Jimin kembali menatap foto tersebut, tersenyum tulus menatapnya dan jemarinya mengusap layar ponselnya sendiri tepat diatas lengan Yoongi yang sedang mengelus perutnya dalam foto itu.

.

.

Suatu malam, Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menuangkan segelas air untuk di minumnya.

Karena merasa kantuknya menghilang, Yoongi hanya terduduk di dapur dan melamun menatap gelasnya sendiri dan menghela napas pelan disana.

Yoongi merasa sesuatu yang berat dalam perasaannya kala mengingat Jimin. Mengingat senyumannya dan juga sentuhannya. Merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin menggapai keberadaan Jimin. Rindu.

Sampai tanpa Yoongi sadari ada Junsu juga melangkah ke dapur dan ia terkaget melihat Yoongi disana.

"Yoon, sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanyanya, lalu menghampiri meja makan untuk menuang segelas air disana.

Yoongi juga terkejut untuk sesaat. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang didudukinya.

"Aku terbangun karena haus dan perutku terasa kembung, dan kini tidak mengantuk lagi..."

Junsu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu tandanya bayimu benar-benar bertumbuh."

Yoongi terdiam dan kembali merasakan kehangatan melingkupinya memikirkan bahwa bayi didalam perutnya membesar. Tetapi ia juga merasa aneh.

"Mau telepon Jimin?" Tawar Junsu.

Yoongi mengerjap. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya."

Yoongi lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan meneleponnya—"

"Tunggu dulu," Junsu menahannya. "Pakai ponselku saja. Kalau pakai ponselmu nanti anak itu malah keterusan terus menelponmu, tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya dan segera menunggu.

.

Lalu Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tiduran menghadap samping dengan selimut yang menyelimutinya hingga sebahu dan ia memegang ponsel yang ia dekatkan pada telinganya. Menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh Jimin.

.

.

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya membuka berat kedua kelopak matanya. Merasa terganggu karena suara nyaring dari ponselnya.

Jimin lalu mengulurkan tangannya meraih ponsel diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya dan membaca siapa yang menelepon dan mengganggu tidurnya itu.

_'Mom's calling...'_

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya membaca itu sebelum akhirnya menerima panggilannya.

_"Ada apa eomma? Ini sudah—"_

_"Jimin..."_

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia segera terduduk diatas ranjangnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya.

_"Yoongi-hyung?" _

_"Iya, ini aku..."_

Jimin kemudian menatap jam digital di dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul dua dini hari.

_"Yoongi-hyung ini jam dua pagi, ada apa meneleponku? Kau tidak tidur? Ada sesuatu, hm?" _Tanyanya, ada nada khawatir juga dari suara bangun tidur Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. _"Hanya... Ingin menelepon memangnya tidak boleh?"_

_"Bu-bukan begitu...__" _Jimin mengambil jeda sebentar untuk mengusap kedua matanya. _"__Ah, kau merindukanku ya, Mingi-mingi?"_

_"Um~" _Yoongi mengeratkan selimut yang dipakainya mendengar panggilan itu kembali. _"Tidak."_

_"Masa' sih? Padahal aku merindukanmu sampai aku gila sekarang. Ah, Mingi-mingi aku gila sekarang~"_ Jimin berpura-pura bernada kecewa.

Jimin dapat mendengar kekehan kecil dari sambungan teleponnya, membuatnya tersenyum.

_"Kau memang gila sejak awal, Park Jimin."_

_"Yah!"_

_"Jimin..."_tiba-tiba Yoongi memanggil sendu.

_"Ya?"_

_"Bisakah kau bernyanyi untuknya?"_ Pinta Yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya. _"Untuknya? Untuk bayi kita?"_

Tanpa diketahui Jimin, Yoongi merona disana.

_"A—jangan bilang begitu, aku tak terbiasa mendengarnya."_

Jimin terkekeh pelan._ "Kau harus terbiasa, Hyung. Ingin kunyanyikan lagu apa?"_

Yoongi berpikir sejenak.

_"Lagu yang waktu itu kau buatkan untukku, bisakah kau menyanyikannya lagi?"_

_"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu."_

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan bergumam. _"Terima kasih, aku juga merindukanmu."_

Jimin tersenyum mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu juga balas merindunya.

Sampai ketika Jimin selesai bernyanyi, ia hanya mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sambungan teleponnya.

Jimin kembali tersenyum memikirkan bahwa Yoongi telah jatuh tertidur disana karena nyanyiannya. Sebelum Jimin menutup teleponnya, Jimin berbisik disana.

_"Aku mencintaimu, bermimpi indahlah, Mingi-mingi~"_

.

.

Hari pernikahan Myungsoo!

Jimin tak pernah merasa sesenang ini dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan si mancung menyebalkan itu.

Tetapi hari ini, untuk pertamakalinya Jimin akan bertemu dengan Yoongi setelah hampir sebulan.

Diulang, sebulan.

Sekali lagi, sebulan, _man_!

Astaga betapa Jimin begitu merindukan sosoknya yang galak—ehem itu terdengar cukup aneh. Merindukan sosok itu dari pelukannya, wangi tubuhnya, perkataannya yang tajam, ah semuanya yang ada pada diri Yoongi. Jimin bahkan merindukan melihat bagaimana Yoongi selalu minum susu vanilla favoritnya setiap hari.

Dan disinilah Jimin, menunggu kekasihnya datang ke Seoul di sebuah stasiun KTX di minggu pagi.

.

Stasiun mulai ramai ketika salah satu kereta datang. Jimin berdiri di tempatnya dan menatapi setiap orang yang keluar dari pintu kereta. Jimin sungguh tak sabar ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jimin melihat Yoongi keluar dari salah satu pintu. Yoongi memakai sebuah beanie hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan sebagian poninya dan syal tebal hitam yang melingkari lehernya dan ia memakai mantel abu-abu.

Ketika Yoongi mendongak, ia langsung saling bertemu tatapan dengan Jimin. Jimin yang sedang tersenyum dan berniat menghampirinya, melawan arus orang-orang yang keluar dari stasiun.

Yoongi yang dapat melihat Jimin melambaikan tangannya, balas tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam hati ia terus menggumamkan nama Jimin.

Tetapi senyuman Jimin memudar kala ia mendapati seseorang tak jauh dari belakang Yoongi terlihat begitu mencurigakan, pakaiannya serba hitam dan ia terus memandang ke arah Yoongi.

Jimin tentu saja waspada, ia juga mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Yoongi.

_Cring_

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya melihat seseorang mencurigakan tadi melempar sesuatu seperti lonceng kecil ke dekat kaki Yoongi melangkah. Sepertinya orang tersebut memang mengincar Yoongi, entah Jimin tak mengerti motifnya tetapi sepertinya orang itu berniat bertindak kriminal.

Yoongi yang tak menyadari apa-apa itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap bingung benda kuning kecil yang berbunyi seperti lonceng yang terjatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi berjongkok untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Mungkin milik seseorang yang terjatuh, Yoongi bisa memberikannya pada petugas stasiun nanti.

Tetapi Yoongi terkejut begitu ia membawa lonceng kecil tersebut dalam genggamannya, ia mendadak menjadi merinding merasakan hawa aneh dan tiba-tiba Yoongi seperti mendengar seseorang berbisik di belakangnya.

"Selamat! Lonceng itu kini milikmu!"

.

Jimin sudah berlari ketika melihat Yoongi yang kini berjongkok, dan seseorang mencurigakan itu tepat berada di belakang Yoongi.

"Oh tidak, Yoongi-_hyung_!"

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : haaai xD telat update pertama taon 2015 diakhiri sok-sok dramatis gitu.

Dan selamat tahun baru semuanyaaa. Semoga BTS semakin bersinar ya tahun ini. Semoga ARMYsnya juga makin bersinar jadi fandom paling damai sedunia kpop. Dan sekarang lagi mabok intro performance yang di upload bighit sepanjang enam setengah menit pake baju marinir hahaha.

Omong-omong terima kasih sudah mengikuti bacaan ini sampai sekarang, yang udah mau setia berkomentar dan mengobrol dengan saya. Itu rasanya menyenangkan sekali, rasanya benar-benar dihargai menulis disini :'D

Oh iya, ini paragraf khusus iklan ff collab sama_ cute voodoo_. Bocah yang selalu menghina bundanya kookie yang kece ini dengan sebutan mesum, tua, aneh, gak sejaman dsb -_- . Judulnya Remember me, Everyday. Pairnya JinV. Ayo dukung~ :3 (funfact : JinV adalah pair pertama bts yang mengguncang dunia ff. Beneran.)

Oke, sekian bacotan pertama taon 2015.

.

Balasan review non-login :3

**Imey guest** hello again imey! :D ahahaha I know you want some piece of problem ok I'll give it to you :v fighting!. **Aeibi812** kenapa pada suka jimin tersiksa... Tidakkah kamu kasihan melihat absnya yang kadang meleleh? :v wkwk fighting juga!. **syusugar** jimin menderita lagi :v jadi kejadian seperti apa di kawinan? Sini-sini berbagi ide dong xD. **luna** loh loh lun, ngapain sehari sebelum nikah sama kamu? Mau diapain o_o luna gak boleh jahat sama chimchim wkwk oke fighting dear! :D. **mrs kim** huwaa jangan jadi anaknya yoongi nanti dia gak relaaa, dan kamu harus kuat mrs! Sekuat chimchim yang—oke lupakan. Wkwkwk. **SuperCloudNov** akhirnya kamu muncul juga ;_; kenapa jimin selalu terhina terus sih kkk iya, sama nih gak sabar kawinannya, tapi harus tahan dulu sebelum halal *apa* oke see you!. **Guest** iya dong nikah! Wkwk emang mau reaksi siapa lagi? Jungkook? :v. **chimin95** cenuy seharusnya kita punya sosmed lain biar bisa dihubungi biar gak kayak kemaren dan biar bisa ketemu nanti :( oke, jimin dinanti nih, dinanti sengsara nya lol. Semangat juga semangat!. **araaa** yoongi mah gemesnya permanen gak bakal ilang-ilang, dannn liat aja nanti pas nikahan awaw xD. **TiraIm** nah, kayak pingitan wkwk. Kembar? Kasian yoongi ._. Yah, liat aja nanti, kan diapain aja udah manis kkk. **btsgula** well, gimana bikin undang aslinya :v wkwk maap ini telat update, semoga gak berlumut/?. **istri jongin yang soleha** iya nih ente ketinggalan kemana ajaa xD. Gak dong, gak sampe nikahan doang hahaha iya nih menderita sian chim soloan mulu :v haha yoww. **Gin** yakin? Nanti jimin klepek-klepek emangnya yoongi mau ngobatin :v wkwk. **anthi lee** haaai iya lucu sih nanti, nah itu boleh dimasukin idenya wkwkwk yosh! :D. **454** gak ada, biarkan saja yoonjae :v sebenernya di korea juga ada semacam pingitan, tapi itu jaman dulu haha :v feminim? Well kita liat nanti wohoo. ressijewell iya dong! Penuh kejutan! Wkwk oke, thankyu pilihannya, buat nikahan ayee! XD. **mei anna aihina** meeei! XD lah gitu tuh, jiminnya diderita terus! *padahal demen* jimin pasti kuaaadh '-') well oke jangan, bahaya anak orang mimisan nanti pas kawinan hahaha. **Enjieee** gak sabar apa nih? Wkwk ini dilanjut kok :3. **Kimnajong** hei nad! Huhu baguslah kalo terkena virus minyoon x3 disini gak jual obat penangkalnya ya wkwk fighting juga!. **Annisa Lily** vkook itu apa? Semacam jenis sambel? :v hahaha iya bener ya, ini panjang loh. **KawaiiNamba48** haihaaai xD lupa sama otp jangan dong hahaha, hm di coba lah semoga bisa oke fighting!. **Minaaa** yeah, iya akhirnya nikahaaan. Hehehe jangan bosen sama minyoon! lopyutu!. **armybana** yah! Baru muncul lagi.. Kan dokternya biar ganteng, sengaja pake karakter lee jongsuk di doctor stranger hahaha. Bah, mau ngapain lagi si chany -.-. Oke, selamat udah ke level 13 OwO! Ini sudah dilanjut!

Nah, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan komentarnya yang kemarin :'D y'know how much I love you

_Review, please? :3 _

.


	18. Chapter 18

Jimin sudah berlari ketika melihat Yoongi yang kini berjongkok, dan seseorang mencurigakan itu tepat berada di belakang Yoongi.

"Oh tidak, Yoongi-_hyung_!"

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa seperti ada yang merasuki pikirannya. Membisikkan pikirannya untuk ia segera berhenti bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Lalu detik berikutnya Yoongi dapat mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh lagi ke atas lantai. Suara erangan kesal seseorang dan suara... Jimin!

"Kopinya tumpah semua!"

"Yah, kau! Bocah imut pacarnya Kim Seokjin!"

Yoongi mengernyit mendengar bentakan Jimin. _Imut_? Yoongi segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan tanpa sadar lonceng di tangannya terlepas dan terjatuh dari genggamannya.

Bunyi benturan lonceng keatas lantai cukup membuat Yoongi tersentak dari perasaannya sendiri yang terasa _absurd_ itu. Yoongi bersidekap memeluk tangannya sendiri dan bergumam pelan. "Barusan aku merinding?"

Jimin menoleh mendengar gumaman itu. Ia menghampiri Yoongi untuk menatapnya cemas. Sangat khawatir.

"Yoongi-_hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya buru-buru.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan meresponnya. Ia membalas tatapan khawatir Jimin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ke seseorang yang sedang menatap sedih kopinya yang tumpah ruah di lantai itu.

Jimin juga mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi, menatap seorang lelaki berpakaian panjang serba hitam dan bertopi bundar hitam itu, pipi tembam dan kedua mata bulatnya yang cerah kini beralih menatap Jimin dengan sebal.

"Yah! Kau menjatuhkan kopiku!" Serunya menunjuk Jimin.

Jimin tersentak karena bentakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau sendiri? Ingin berniat menjahati Yoongi-_hyung_ ya?!" Balas Jimin marah, ia ingin menghampiri pemuda bernama Jungkook yang diketahuinya sebagai pacarnya Kim Seokjin. Salah satu orang dari daftar orang-orang menyebalkan dalam kehidupan Jimin.

Tetapi lengan Jimin yang sudah mengepal itu ditahan oleh lengan Yoongi yang menggenggamnya erat. Tak ingin Jimin memulai perkelahian. Apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang sebal karena kopinya yang selalu terjatuh kala ia bertemu Yoongi—ini yang kejadian yang kedua kalinya, segera mengubah raut wajahnya yang kesal itu kembali dengan inosen. Terkekeh kecil memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelincinya yang menarik.

"Ehehe, tadi itu aku sedang melakukan percobaan hipnotis—"

"Hipnotis?!" Kalau tadi Yoongi yang sedang menahan Jimin, kini berbalik dengan Jimin yang harus menahan tubuh Yoongi karena ia benar-benar hampir berlari untuk meninju wajah Jungkook yang kini terlihat sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Um—maksudku hipnotis positif kok, kau tahu, itu semacam hipnotis hipnosis untuk hipnoterapi dan menggunakan bunyi lonceng sebagai perantaranya lalu aku—" Jungkook hampir menjelaskan panjang lebar namun Yoongi telah lebih dulu memotong perkataannya dengan berteriak.

"Kau menjadikanku percobaan?! Yang benar saja! Lepaskan aku Jimin, biar aku memukul giginya itu—" Yoongi membentak memberontak mencoba lepas dari kungkungan Jimin yang menahan tubuhnya agar tetap diam dan tak menghampiri Jungkook untuk memulai keributan.

Jimin memang sebal juga dengan bocah itu, ia hampir mati kalau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengan Yoongi karena melihatnya begitu mencurigakan.

Tetapi Yoongi yang sekarang terbawa emosi itu lebih berbahaya dan Jimin harus segera menahannya atau Yoongi tampaknya benar-benar akan membunuh pemuda itu.

Jimin mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Yoongi untuk menahannya. "Tenang dulu, _Hyu_—"

"Lepas Jimin, tadi bocah itu membuatku merinding karena bisikan di loncengnya! Kukira ada hantu atau—"

_Cuph._

Seketika Yoongi terdiam terpaku. Ragu-ragu dan perlahan ia mendongak untuk bertemu tatap dengan Jimin. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan protesnya kepada Jimin. Mengumpati lelaki itu seperti biasa untuk yang kesekian kalinya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal menggoda yang tak Yoongi sukai di depan umum.

Tetapi sebelum sepatah kata pun meluncur dari bibir Yoongi, Jimin sudah kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi untuk memberinya _shush_ di depan bibirnya yang membuat Yoongi semakin merona merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari Jimin itu di depan wajahnya.

"Aku mau kita pergi dari sini, sekarang." Jimin menekankan berkata dengan suara beratnya. Yoongi hanya bisa tetap terdiam, seperti biasa kalau menerima tatapan itu dari Jimin. Tatapannya yang selalu dalam menusuk ke dalam jauh di kedua manik Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum puas melihat Yoongi yang terdiam, ia menjauhkan wajahnya lalu meraih tangan Yoongi, menggenggamnya lembut namun cukup erat. Dan selanjutnya ia berjalan menuntun Yoongi keluar dari stasiun.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memiringkan kepalanya dan hanya berkedip melihat adegan romantis yang diawali emosi itu. Jungkook tak mengerti tetapi itu membuatnya tertarik kepada pasangan yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Hei, Kook_ie_, kenapa?"

Jungkook kembali berkedip, ia tak sadar kalau Seokjin sudah datang menghampirinya untuk menjemputnya.

Seokjin menatapnya cukup khawatir, Jungkook lalu hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Barusan aku bertemu Yoongi-_hyung_ dan kekasihnya."

"Oh..." Seokjin mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya mengarah pada tumpahan kopi tak jauh dari Jungkook yang sedang di bersihkan oleh petugas stasiun. "Jangan bilang kalian berkelahi lagi?"

Jungkook tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tidak kok! Kebetulan aku melihatnya setelah turun lalu dengan iseng aku ingin mencoba pelajaran hipnotisku." Ucapnya riang.

"Kau benar-benar mempelajarinya? Astaga." Seokjin menggeleng pelan lalu mengajak Jungkook untuk berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Tentu saja! Sebenarnya tadi itu aku hampir berhasil sepenuhnya, sayang sekali Yoongi-_hyung_ harus tersadar karena kekasihnya itu dan kami hampir bertengkar!" Ceritanya antusias.

Seokjin hanya kembali menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita itu. Tingkah Jungkook memang selalu mengejutkan, beruntung anak itu pintar walau sering merepotkan Seokjin.

Jungkook tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya ketika ia merasa mendapatkan ide baru. Ia menatap Seokjin penuh harap dengan kedua bola mata besarnya itu.

Sedangkan Seokjin sendiri mulai merasa tak enak mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Biasanya kalau sudah begini...

"Aku akan menghinoptismu ya, Jin-_hyung_!"

"_Mwo_?!"

...Seokjin jadi percobaan kepintaran Jungkook selanjutnya.

.

.

Yoongi sedang mengunyah kue berasnya dengan nikmat, membuat pipinya semakin menggembung lucu karena hal itu. Ditangannya, masih ada sekantung kue beras lagi yang belum ia makan.

Yoongi sendiri sedang berdiri di belakang pagar tralis di tepi sungai dengan Jimin yang berada dibelakangnya untuk memeluknya. Karena Yoongi bilang ingin makan kue beras, Jimin sekalian mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Tetapi akhirnya mereka hanya berakhir menatap sungai, Jimin yang berada di belakang Yoongi terus menggumamkan _'Aku merindukanmu'_, memeluk perut Yoongi dengan posesif dan ia menggesekkan hidungnya di rambut belakang Yoongi.

"Mingi-mingi, aku sungguh merindukanmu... Jangan jauh dariku lagi ya. Kau harus tahu, sehari tanpamu terasa sewindu untukku." Jimin sudah memulai curahan hatinya tentang rindu itu sedari tadi kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi _'kan_ lama-lama bosan juga mendengarnya. Terlebih Jimin selalu menyelipkan gombalannya disana. Membuat Yoongi jengah saja.

"Hentikan itu." Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ia saling berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum ceria. "Kenapa?"

"Sekarang kita sudah bertemu, jadi hentikan semua omongan rindu itu." Yoongi memprotes.

"Lalu?" Jimin masih tetap tersenyum ceria.

"Dan jauhkan tubuhmu itu, Bodoh, kenapa kau senang sekali menghimpitku sih?" Yoongi mulai memakai kedua tangannya untuk mendorong kedua bahu Jimin agar menjauh.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Jimin hanyalah tertawa dan malah memegang kedua sisi tralis pagar dan mengunci tubuh Yoongi ditengahnya.

Satu hal lagi yang dirindukan oleh Jimin dari Yoongi, ketika ia mulai mengomelinya dan kini banyak mengoceh padanya. Jimin senang itu. Jimin senang Yoongi yang bawel.

Yoongi malah mendengus akhirnya. Jimin benar-benar tak mau menjauh darinya. Tetapi jauh di dalam perasaannya, Yoongi senang merasakan kehangatan dari kekasih bodohnya itu. Rasanya sudah sekian lama Yoongi tak menyentuh kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya berdesir halus seperti sekarang.

"Hyung?" Jimin memanggil. Merasa Yoongi tak memberontak lagi, Jimin melepaskan pegangannya pada tralis dan tetap berdiri di posisinya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Apa." Yoongi mulai terdiam, Jimin kembali mengunci tatapannya. Dan Yoongi mulai berdebar kembali ketika kedua tangan Jimin merambati kedua tangannya dengan gerakan naik perlahan lalu berhenti di belakang lehernya. Jimin sengaja menyelipkan kedua tangannya kedalam syal yang dipakai Yoongi itu.

Membuat Yoongi mengendikkan kepalanya seperti kucing karena sentuhan telapak tangan agak dingin dari Jimin, belum lagi Yoongi itu selalu sensitif terhadap sentuhan. Ia hampir saja mengerang tertahan.

Lalu Jimin kembali tersenyum. Ia menatap Yoongi di kedua manik karamel beningnya dengan tatapan tajam dari garis matanya itu. Dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi sampai hidungnya bersentuhan dengan pipi Yoongi. Melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Yoongi semakin merasa kedua pipinya menghangat karena hal itu. Ia mencoba menghindar untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tangan Jimin yang berada di lehernya itu menahannya. Ah, lagi-lagi Yoongi terperangkap.

"Jim—mau apa." Tanya Yoongi pelan dengan tertahan. Kedua matanya tertutup menahan geli dari nafas Jimin yang menerpa pipi dan lehernya sekaligus.

Jimin malah menyeringai. "Kalau ditanya apa, tentu saja aku banyak kemauan."

Yoongi yang mendengar itu mendelik malas. Seromantis apapun Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi, lebih sering Jimin menghancurkan momen itu sendiri dan membuat mood Yoongi turun drastis dan sangat berhasrat untuk meluapkan emosinya. Lalu setelahnya lelaki berisik itu akan...

"Hentikan omonganmu, Jim. Sekarang kita pergi dan—"

...melakukan hal-hal tak terduga seperti mencium Yoongi secara mendadak.

Seperti saat ini.

Yoongi sudah membulatkan kedua matanya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Jimin menciumnya tepat di bibir untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

Jimin kemudian kembali merambati sebelah tangannya ke belakang punggung Yoongi, lalu tangannya yang lain naik merambati kepala Yoongi dan menekannya halus disana agar bibir Yoongi dapat benar-benar Jimin lahap dengan gemas.

Yoongi lama-kelamaan larut juga dalam gerakan bibir Jimin diatas bibirnya. Yoongi terlena. Pernahkah ia berkata kalau perilaku Jimin kepadanya itu memabukkan?

Apalagi Yoongi rasanya sudah sekian lama tak merasakan bibir penuh itu lagi. Lalu dengan perlahan, Yoongi mulai membalas gerakan Jimin pada bibirnya bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang memejam dan tangannya yang mencengkeram baju bagian depan yang Jimin pakai. Mencoba membalas ciuman rindu yang sebenarnya begitu menyesakkan dada.

Jimin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, mendapat respon positif dalam ciumannya. Jimin mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengapit bibir bawah Yoongi diantara kedua belah bibirnya, lalu ia menghisap lembut bibir semanis madu itu dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Mengundang suara erangan berat Yoongi yang betapa Jimin rindukan itu.

Merasakan itu, Jimin jadi ingin lebih.

Jimin lalu meremas lembut tengkuk Yoongi, membuat lelaki manis itu dengan refleks membuka mulutnya karena geli di tengkuknya. Dan kesempatan itu Jimin pakai untuk menerobos mulut Yoongi dengan lidahnya. Mengeksplorasi isi mulut kecil itu dengan semangat.

Oh, pernah juga kah Yoongi bilang kalau Jimin itu punya lidah yang cukup besar menggoda. Dan benda hangat tak bertulang itu kini memenuhi mulut Yoongi, kemudian menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Yoongi hingga ia mengerang, seolah memuji ciuman renyahnya yang selalu menggoda.

Dan Yoongi juga merasakan hal itu semakin membuatnya mencengkeram baju Jimin dan melenguh kencang yang teredam karena mulut Jimin. Dan hanya menghadirkan suara kecupan basah yang menyatu dengan suara aliran sungai pagi itu.

Jimin hanya semakin semangat menggelitiki langit mulut Yoongi dengan lidahnya, terkadang mengajak lidah Yoongi juga untuk bermain atau sekedar ia hisap ujungnya. Hingga Jimin dapat merasakan rongga mulut Yoongi bergetar karena ia mengerang tertahan disana.

Hal itu benar-benar mengundang Jimin, apalagi Yoongi yang terus mendesah tertahan disana. Belum lagi rasa manisnya yang Jimin tak habis pikir kenapa Yoongi selalu terasa begitu manis baginya. Membuat Jimin semakan bergairah. Membuat Jimin semakin memuja, meski ia baru mencicipi mulutnya saja.

Mereka tetap larut dalam momen yang tercipta, tak peduli burung-burung yang terbang rendah diatas mereka, atau bahkan segelintir orang yang lewat tak begitu jauh darinya. Sampai kemudian...

"Oh itu dia mereka! Ayo kita hampiri mereka, _Hyung_! Yoongi-_hyung_ dan pa—_hmpp_!"

Sebuah suara yang terlontar cukup kencang yang cukup tak asing di telinga Yoongi itu membuat Yoongi terkejut. Ia membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya. Wajahnya memerah padam. Sadar Jimin masih menciumnya, Yoongi segera menginjak kuat kaki Jimin lalu mendorong lelaki itu hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Aduh!"

Yoongi tak mengindahkan erangan kesakitan Jimin, ia menoleh ke arah kanan dengan wajah memerah hingga ke telinganya.

Sekitar beberapa meter darinya, ada Jungkook yang meronta karena dibekap mulutnya—agar bocah itu diam—dan di seret paksa menjauh pergi terburu-buru oleh Seokjin dengan berjalan mundur yang canggung.

Seokjin yang menyadari Yoongi menatapnya, segera tertawa meringis ke arah Yoongi. Balas menatapnya takut-takut kalau tiba-tiba Yoongi meledakkan amarahnya karena ketahuan memergokinya.

"Ah, maafkan kami. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Sekali lagi maaf! Dan sampai jumpa di tempat Myungsoo!" Lalu Seokjin segera membawa Jungkook pergi menjauh dari sana. Sebelum Yoongi benar-benar marah.

Yoongi lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya setelah kepergian Seokjin dan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian Yoongi menatap garang kekasihnya yang masih terduduk diatas lantai semen jalanan itu.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dengan wajahnya yang masih merona itu. Ia menghembuskannya sebentar lalu menatap Jimin garang dan telunjuknya mengarah pada hidung lelaki yang lebih muda daripadanya itu. Lalu—

"JIMIN PESEK SIALAN! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENCIUMKU DI TEMPAT UMUM!" Ucapnya kesal dalam nada tinggi.

Jimin yang mendengar itu memajukan bibirnya. Berdiri dan menepuk celananya dari debu lalu mendengus pelan.

"Padahal kau juga menikmatinya, _Hyung_." Gerutunya pelan.

Yoongi mendengar gerutuan itu membuat sudut alisnya berkedut emosi. "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Jimin terkaget mendengarnya, ia segera menunjukkan cengirannya lalu meraih lengan Yoongi yang masih menunjukinya itu. Dengan iseng Jimin mengecup jari telunjuk Yoongi yang mengarah padanya itu sebelum menautkan lengan mereka.

"Iya, iya maaf deh~"

Yoongi yang mendapat perlakuan itu tetap merona dan menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang memerah sehabis dicium Jimin itu dengan mengerucutkannya. Mencibir.

Jimin yang melihat itu merapatkan giginya dengan gemas. Lalu memeluk Yoongi sekilas. Kalau bukan di tempat umum, Jimin sudah pasti akan mencium kekasihnya lagi.

"Sudah dong jangan ngambek. Kita makan deh, mau makan apa?" Tanya Jimin, mulai menuntun Yoongi berjalan dengan kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Yoongi masih menggerutu sebal. Tak ada wajah ramahnya. Tetapi wajahnya yang merona cemberut membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu aku mau _cheesecake_, _jajangmyun_ dan ayam karamel waktu itu!" Ucapnya agak membentak.

Jimin hanya berkedip. Masih pagi dan Yoongi ingin tiga macam makanan sekaligus!

.

.

Benar-benar hari pernikahan Myungsoo.

Padahal ini pernikahan orang lain, tetapi Jimin merasa begitu berdebar. Astaga, benar-benar mendebarkan. Jimin jadi ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Myungsoo ketika berada di altar tadi.

Jimin jadi terbayang hari pernikahannya nanti lusa. Apakah ia bisa melewati dengan baik?

"Hei, melamun." Dorongan sebuah sikut menyadarkan pemikiran Jimin. Jimin menoleh, dan ternyata itu sahabat karibnya. "Memikirkan apa? Dari wajahmu kau sedang gugup ya? Hahaha."

Jimin mendelik. Sahabatnya itu malah menertawakannya. "Tidak, kok!"

Jimin lalu meraih piring _cocktail_ buah dihadapannya, seperti niatnya tadi sebelum melamun. Dan meraih gelas berisi sirup jeruk untuk di bawanya kepada Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jim. Yoongi-_hyung_ terlihat agak berisi ya? Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya~" Tanya Taehyung gemas menatap Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya itu di salah satu sudut ruangan, bersama si pengantin yang baru saja resmi berpasangan suami-istri itu. Yoongi terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol disana.

Jimin terkekeh menanggapi itu. Lalu mendekati Taehyung untuk berbisik padanya. "Kau tahu, aku lebih suka Yoongi-_hyung_ yang montok. Itu terlihat jauh lebih seksi dan meningkatkan gairahku."

Taehyung melotot mendengarnya. Lalu menoyor pelan kepala sahabatnya itu. "Mesum! Akan aku adukan pada Yoongi-_hyung_!"

Taehyung segera berlalu kearah Yoongi yang juga terdapat kekasihnya disana.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera mengejar langkah Taehyung dengan membawa piring _cocktail_ dan sirup di kedua tangannya dengan kesusahan.

"Yah! Kim Alien Taehyung jangan adukan perkataanku yang barusan! YAA KIM TAEHYUUUNG!"

.

.

Sore hari Jimin dan Yoongi selesai menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Myungsoo, mereka akan kembali ke Busan. Kini giliran mereka yang harus bersiap-siap dengan hari sakral untuk mereka sendiri.

Yoongi tertidur di samping Jimin didalam KTX yang membawa mereka ke Busan. Yoongi sempat mengeluh tadi terlalu pusing karena suasana pernikahan Myungsoo yang bernuansa hitam pink itu membuatnya pusing. Lalu Jimin yang selama perjalanan itu terus bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Membayangkan hari pernikahannya. Hari kebahagiannya bersama Yoongi. Hari dimana ia bisa memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya untuk selamanya. Hari dimana Jimin dengan halal dapat memperlakukan Yoongi sesuai dengan—oke, lupakan.

Pokoknya Jimin antara yang bahagia, gugup, menggelitik, gemas, ada rasa takut juga, tidak sabar untuk ke hari H dan lain sebagainya. Yaampun, rasanya Jimin jadi ingin berteriak.

Lalu Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi yang masih tertidur dengan lelap dalam perjalan kereta itu. Jimin tersenyum menatapnya. Lalu Jimin mengelus tangannya yang bertaut dengan telapak tangan Yoongi itu. Berpikir apa Yoongi benar-benar setenang tidurnya jika nanti ia menghadapi pernikahan mereka? Atau Yoongi merasa sama seperti yang dirasakan Jimin?

Ah, daripada itu, yang pasti Jimin akan selalu bahagia, jika Yoongi terus berada di sampingnya. Dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Hanya itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di busan, Jimin dan Yoongi langsung pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Junsu. Butik untuk _fitting_ baju sekaligus mengambilnya untuk hari pernikahan mereka nanti.

Ah, Jimin jadi penasaran juga, baju seperti apa yang dipilihkan oleh ibunya itu.

Tetapi Yoongi kini entah mengapa enggan dibangunkan, mungkin memang ia yang merasa lelah. Karena yang Jimin lihat selama pernikahan Myungsoo tadi Yoongi sibuk bersama teman-temannya meski hanya mengobrol seperti biasa.

Dan sekarang Yoongi masih tertidur di punggung Jimin yang menggendongnya. Dan mereka sedang memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat tidak terlalu tinggi yang di setiap kacanya terdapat manekin berbaju dengan berbagai model itu.

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah membangunkan Yoongi beberapa kali, tetapi Yoongi terus merengek bahwa ia lelah dan mengantuk. Jimin tentu saja tak tega memaksanya untuk bangun dan berjalan sendiri.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Jimin! Lalu Yoongi—yaampun apa yang terjadi?" Junsu menyambut kedatangan Jimin dengan senang namun rautnya berubah begitu mendapati Yoongi berada di gendongan Jimin.

"Ah, Yoongi-_hyung_ tidak apa-apa, _Eomma_. Ia hanya kelelahan." Jimin menjawab kekhawatiran ibunya itu.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau bangunkan Yoongi sebentar untuk mencoba pakaiannya? Hari sudah mulai larut." Junsu meminta, sambil ia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan dengan Jimin yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Jimin mendudukkan Yoongi untuk melepas gendongannya di sebuah sofa disana. Jimin lalu bersimpuh di hadapannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan menepuknya pelan. Membangunkan Yoongi.

"_Hyung_, bangunlah sebentar." Jimin berucap lembut, lalu mengusap pipi empuk itu dengan gemas. "Ayo bangun~"

Yoongi bergumam malas tanpa mau membuka kedua matanya dan ia menyingkirkan lengan Jimin dari wajahnya.

"_Hyung_~ bangun~" Jimin mulai iseng, ia menusuk-nusuk gemas pipi Yoongi dan sesekali mencubit hidungnya. Tetapi Yoongi tertidur tak peduli.

Sampai ketika Junsu muncul menghampiri mereka kembali bersama seorang lelaki lain yang mendorong satu set gantungan baju, Jimin sudah heboh duluan melihat-lihat pakaian tersebut dengan antusias.

"Wah! Pilihan yang bagus, _Eomma_!" Jimin berucap senang, lalu memeluk ibunya sekilas. Jimin kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas diatas sofa itu. "Tetapi... Yoongi-_hyung_ tak mau bangun tuh."

"Loh, tapi kan—"

"Ssst." Desainer tampan yang sudah dikenal Junsu itu menghentikan perkataan Junsu. "Biarkan saja dia tertidur dan menjadikan semua ini kejutan di hari pernikahannya."

Junsu berpikir sebentar. "Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi... bagaimana mau _fitting_ jika dia tertidur?"

"Itu mudah. Biarkan saja dia berbaring. Dengan melihat proporsi tubuh dan tingginya, itu mudah dilakukan."

Junsu tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Demi anak sulungnya yang akan menikah, semua harus sempurna.

Sedangkan Jimin masih sibuk melihat-lihat baju yang saling berpasangan itu. Lalu lengannya berhenti di salah satu baju.

"Aku tak yakin Yoongi-_hyung_ akan mau memakai yang ini." Ringis Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tak pernah menyangka bahwa hubungannya dengan Yoongi akan terus berlanjut sampai seperti ini. Sampai pada sebuah pernikahan.

Sebuah ikatan sakral dimana semua orang akan tahu bahwa Yoongi menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

Jimin jadi agak merasa bersalah juga sebenarnya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa Yoongi sama seperti ibunya, ketika Jimin bercinta dengannya. Yang Jimin pernah berkata iseng ingin menikah muda pada sahabatnya itu, malah benar-benar kejadian. Yoongi mengandung dan Jimin tentu saja harus menikahinya.

Terlampau dari semua itu, Jimin merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dan Jimin percaya kalau cinta sejati itu menyakitkan, karena awalnya saja Jimin mendapat pukulan.

Tetapi siapa yang menyangka?

Karena pukulan, Jimin berujung jodoh.

Karena ciuman, Yoongi berujung cinta padanya.

Karena sebuah malam, Jimin berujung menikahi Yoongi.

Tetapi Jimin bersyukur karena semua hal itu. Karena Jimin juga tahu, sejak awal mereka bertemu. Sejak Yoongi memukulnya saat itu, ia telah mengikatkan benang merahnya pada Jimin.

Dan mereka akan saling mengikat satu sama lain. Sejak saat itu.

Dan pernikahan ini adalah... Fase awal baru untuk merajut benang merah yang sudah mereka ikatkan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BOHONG DENG /plak/

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : cheesy banget ya, sok bermajas gitu, silahkan muntah :v

Omong-omong, jangan favorit tanpa meninggalkan jejak ya? sedih tau cuman dikunjungin udah gitu ditinggalin gitu aja, rasanya jadi pingin joget dumang bareng jhope biar hati senang pikiran tenang galau jadi hilang /apa/ malah lebih menghargai mereka yang gak punya akun tapi masih mau ngobrol sama saiaa :'D

Well, resiko sih nulis di media sosial terlarang hahahahaha

Okeh! Gausah nanya bts now harganya berapa :v wks

Dan maap gabisa bales review kali ini, minggu depan aja ya :3 lagi mager banget gara-gara bighit, level up fancafe gabisa, jadi official army pun sayang kartu kredit, belom lagi harga pajak di indonesia mahal, rupiah tinggi. Haft yasudahlah :"D

Makasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini, komentarnya juga yang kemarin, you know how much much I love you :"D

_Review, please? :3 _


	19. Chapter 19

Tetapi Jimin bersyukur karena semua hal itu. Karena Jimin juga tahu, sejak awal mereka bertemu. Sejak Yoongi memukulnya saat itu, ia telah mengikatkan benang merahnya pada Jimin.

Dan mereka akan saling mengikat satu sama lain. Sejak saat itu.

Dan pernikahan ini adalah... Fase awal baru untuk merajut benang merah yang sudah mereka ikatkan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Yoonjae memang selalu menuruti perkataan Yoongi. Ia selalu ingin memenuhi semua keinginan dan kebutuhan adik semata wayangnya itu. Yoonjae akan melakukan apapun hanya demi adiknya.

Tetapi kali ini, Yoonjae tak bisa diam begitu saja ketika Yoongi benar-benar akan menempuh hidup barunya. Yoonjae harus memberitahukan hal membahagiakan ini kepada kedua orangtua mereka. Meski Yoongi akan memarahinya karena Yoonjae akan mengundang orangtua mereka di acara pernikahannya nanti, Yoonjae akan tetap memberitahukannya.

Karena Yoonjae mengerti, biar bagaimanapun orangtua mereka tetaplah keluarganya. Seburuk apapun perilaku mereka di masa lalu, mereka tetap orangtua mereka. Bukan mantan orangtua. Karena Yoonjae juga yakin, waktu telah merubah kedua orangtua mereka tidak sama seperti masa lalu.

Dan Yoonjae benar-benar mengirimkan undangannya pada kedua orangtua mereka yang telah berpisah itu.

Ayahnya bilang, _"Ah, benarkah? Aku akan datang, sungguh. Aku akan benar-benar datang jika aku dapat mengejar waktunya."_

Kalau yang ibunya katakan, _"Astaga. Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Aku...aku masih menyesal, sungguh. Tetapi hari itu aku juga ada pekerjaan di Busan. Kuharap aku masih bisa datang di acaranya. Yoonjae, terima kasih..."_

Yoonjae jadi ingin menangis mendengarnya. Tetapi Yoonjae akan menjadikan mereka kejutan untuk adiknya. Dan Yoonjae harap, semoga adiknya itu akan bisa menerimanya. Atau setidaknya membiarkan mereka menatap kebahagiaannya yang sekarang. Meski dari jauh sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia teringat bahwa ia harus melihat pakaian pernikahannya nanti. Tetapi Yoongi terbangun jam enam pagi di atas ranjang yang selama sebulan ini di tempatinya di kediaman Park. Yoongi terbangun sendirian, tak ada Jimin di sampingnya, jadi Yoongi keluar kamar dengan wajah sayu dan kedua mata yang menyipit lucu.

Ketika keluar, Yoongi di kejutkan oleh Jihyun dan Junsu yang berjalan mondar-mandir sibuk di ruang tamu. Ada banyak baju dengan gantungan berada diatas sofa begitu saja. Juga ada sarapan yang tersedia diatas meja.

Yoongi yang melihat itu menghampiri sofa dan duduk di tepinya, mengambil sepotong apel dari sana untuk dimakannya.

Junsu yang baru menyadari kehadiran Yoongi itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar dengan membawa setelah baju abu-abu di tangannya.

"Oh, Yoongi selamat pagi. Segeralah mandi, satu jam lagi kita berangkat!" Ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi..." Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Lalu berpikir sebentar. "Berangkat kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke pernikahanmu, sayang. Cepat bersiaplah." Junsu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan untuk menaruh pakaian di tangannya.

Yoongi mengerutkan bibirnya. Hari ini benar-benar datang! Dan Yoongi mendadak berdebar, ia tak pernah merasa segugup yang membuat hatinya menghangat seperti ini. Jimin akan menikahinya. Demi _skateboard_ miliknya yang patah karena bertabrakan dengan Jimin, Yoongi benar-benar akan dinikahi oleh Jimin!

Omong-omong tentang Jimin...

"_Eomma_, Jimin dimana?" Yoongi bertanya setengah berteriak pada Junsu yang masih didalam ruangan.

"Jimin bersama ayahnya, mereka sudah jalan duluan." Balas Junsu juga berteriak dari dalam sana, entah apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana.

Yoongi lalu melihat Jihyun yang menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu pemuda itu mencomot melon dari atas meja. Kemudian beralih menatap Yoongi.

"Yoon_ie-hyung_, selamat akan menikah dengan Hyung bodohku!" Ucapnya setengah tertawa.

Yoongi meringis mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka berangkat duluan huh?"

Jihyun menelan kunyahannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. "Katanya sih mau latihan dahulu, nanti kalian baru akan bertemu diatas altar nanti." Ucapnya menatap Yoongi polos.

Yoongi merona mendengar jawaban Jihyun. Entah kenapa. Tetapi dalam dirinya ia berdoa, semoga pernikahannya nanti dapat berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Yoongi tak boleh mengecewakan keluarga Park yang dengan rela melakukan semua ini hanya untuk demi Yoongi dan juga Jimin.

Yoongi menarik napasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya. Ia lalu mengukir senyum manis di kedua sudut bibirnya. Lalu mengusap perutnya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup membuat perut Yoongi tak terlihat rata jika memakai baju ketat.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja dan membahagiakan." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Nanti aku yang akan mendampingimu, kau rileks saja—jangan pasang wajah menyedihkan begitu!" Yoochun berucap sebal pada Jimin. Mereka sedang berlatih untuk Jimin diatas altar nanti, mereka sedang berada di salah satu ruangan dibelakang hall tempat pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi nanti.

Tetapi Jimin malah menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. "Aku...aku gugup, astaga."

Yoochun menghela napas menatap lurus Jimin, lalu memegang kedua bahunya. "Dengar ya, Jim. Kau benar-benar menginginkan ini bukan?" Tanyanya serius.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Yoongi, bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memilikinya di hadapan semua orang, bukan?"

Jimin kembali mengangguk. "Iya, aku ingin semua itu."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Jimin mengangguk. Lalu balas memegang kedua bahu ayahnya dengan keras dan menatapnya tajam, membuat Yoochun berjengit karenanya.

"IYA AYAH, AKU AKAN MENIKAHINYA, SUNGGUH."

"Wow, santai, _Kid_."

.

.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi, Junsu dan juga Jihyun telah sampai di _Parkside Hall_ tempat upacara dan resepsi pernikahan sore nanti. Mereka berada di ruang ganti dan _make-up_ untuk Yoongi nanti.

Tetapi Yoongi disana berdiri di salah satu sudut berhadapan dengan gantungan baju dan menatap horor disana.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Yoongi berseru heboh disana.

"AKU TAK MAU PAKAI HANBOK PEREMPUAN!"

Junsu terkaget dan segera menghampiri Yoongi, sedangkan Jihyun yang memang berdiri dekat dengan Yoongi malah tertawa tertahan dengan membungkuk dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Umm, Yoon, bagaimana kalau itu untuk—"

"Tidak mau, _E__omma_. Tidak mau~" Yoongi segera saja menghadap calon mertuanya yang akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi itu dengan pandangan sedihnya, kedua mata sayunya yang menurun ke bawah berkaca-kaca menatap Junsu, bibir bawahnya maju kedepan dan Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

Junsu yang menerima serangan _aegyo_ mendadak seperti itu tak tahan untuk tak memeluk Yoongi. Lalu ia segera memeluk Yoongi dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

"Haa... kapan lagi aku mempunyai anak semanis dirimu. Baiklah, pakailah pilihan baju sesuai yang kau inginkan, oke? Kita rundingkan bersama Jimin." Junsu melepas pelukannya sebentar untuk mengecup dahi Yoongi sekilas lalu memeluknya kembali.

Yoongi yang menerima perlakuan hangat seseorang yang selalu dibilang Jinhyun 'galak' itu dengan senang, tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sayangnya.

Jihyun yang masih berjongkok itu hanya menatap adegan pelukan itu dengan merengut kecewa. Pertama karena ia tak bisa melihat Yoongi yang akan memakai hanbok wanita, lalu yang kedua perkataan ibunya yang menyebut Yoongi sebagai anak manis. Jihyun _'kan_ juga ingin disebut anak manis.

.

Yoongi lalu di bantu Junsu memilihkan pakaiannya, ia memilih setelan pakaian yang menurutnya keren. Lalu ia di bantu Junsu mengenakannya disana. Jihyun sudah tidak berada disana, ia bosan dan ingin ke tempat ayah dan kakaknya katanya.

"Kau tahu," Junsu membantu Yoongi memasukkan kemeja yang dipakainya dengan rapi agar membuat perut Yoongi tak terasa sesak. "Seharusnya kau bisa merasakan pergerakan bayimu walau usianya masih tiga bulan."

Yoongi merengut. "Benarkah? Tetapi kenapa aku tak merasakan apa-apa?"

Junsu menatap Yoongi lalu tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, karena ini kehamilan pertamamu, dan itu pasti rawan sekali, sering-seringlah mengusapnya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Dia pasti suka. Aku sudah memberikan tips ini pada Jimin."

Yoongi kembali merasakan dirinya menghangat. Ia tersenyum dan mendadak merasa begitu bersemangat.

Junsu menatapnya dengan gemas dan mencubit pelan pipinya yang empuk itu.

"Ah iya, akan ada seseorang yan akan menata rias wajahmu." Junsu berucap seraya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kurasa itu tak perlu—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit. Kau akan terlihat menawan dan kujamin Jimin pasti menyukainya." Junsu memberikan satu kedipannya sebelum kemudian berbicara dengan seseorang yang diundangnya untuk menata rias calon menantunya itu.

Yoongi kembali merengut tetapi dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Lalu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengelus pelan perutnya. "Jimin? Menyukainya? Entah kenapa aku malah takut." Bisik Yoongi seraya menggerutu dengan membayangkan senyuman menggoda ala Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian Junsu membuka pintu ruangan disana untuk menyambut seseorang. Ia berseru senang dan memeluk orang tersebut.

"Yoonhee-_noona_! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Junsu menyapa orang yang baru datang itu dengan ramah dan memeluknya sekilas.

Yoongi yang mendengar Junsu menyapa seseorang, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua.

Lalu Yoongi terdiam terpaku begitu menyadari siapa yang diundang Junsu untuk menjadi penata riasnya.

Wanita itu. Yang dulu pernah bersama Yoongi sebagai... Ibunya.

Wanita paruh baya itu balas tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Mana calon menantumu yang kau bilang manis... itu..." Wanita yang ternyata bernama Yoonhee itu menolehkan kepalanya dan seketika bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi, ia terkejut bukan main dan suaranya memelan begitu saja.

Junsu seketika juga bingung menatap dua orang di ruangan itu saling bertatapan dengan diam.

"Umm, Yoonhee-_noona_, perkenalkan dia calon menantuku, namanya Min Yoongi."

Yoongi hanya terbungkam begitu saja. Ia dengan refleks melangkah mundur perlahan. Ketika Yoonhee juga pelan melangkah ke depan ke arah Yoongi.

Junsu yang melihat itu semakin bingung tak mengerti. Tetapi ketika Yoonhee mengucapkan sesuatu, Junsu tak kalah dibuat begitu terkejut karenanya.

"Yoongi... Min Yoongi adalah anakku." Wanita itu berkata lirih.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini mungkin pertamakalinya ada seseorang yang menyebut Yoongi sebagai anaknya, tetapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Yoongi merasa senang. Yoongi malah terdiam berdiri tanpa tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Yoongi ingin marah, tetapi... ada Junsu kini dihadapannya. Dan Yoongi tak mau membuat seseorang yang kini sudah dianggap keluarganya itu malah tersakiti karena dirinya.

Junsu masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Yoonhee-_noona_, serius?"

.

Sudah hampir sejam yang lalu Junsu mencoba mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diantara dua orang di hadapannya kini, Junsu benar-benar tak menyangka semua hal tersebut. Bagaimana masa lalu begitu kelam untuk mereka. Terutama untuk Yoongi.

Tetapi Junsu kini mengerti semuanya. Dan ia sedang menenangkan Yoongi yang kini sedang bersedu di pelukannya, ia menangis namun dengan penuh emosi di pandangannya.

Berbeda dengan Yoonhee, wanita itu memang terlihat menangis penuh penyesalan, tetapi ia masih bisa tegar dan berbicara dengan lancar.

"Yoongi-_ah_, maafkan _eomma_... Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku tak bisa mengembalikan waktu untuk semua kesalahanku, jadi kumohon... maafkan aku." Ucapnya begitu lirih dengan suara yang berat dan dalam. Seolah ada sesuatu yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya dan membuatnya begitu menderita.

"Bertahun-tahun aku mengalami perasaan ini, sesalku yang begitu dalam benar-benar mengganggu hidupku. Seharusnya sejak awal aku mengerti. Bahwa memilikimu sebagai anakku adalah se—"

"Hentikan... Cukup..." Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu.

Junsu yang merasakan itu juga semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Yoon." Junsu kembali mengajak Yoongi berbicara, sebenarnya ia juga sedari tadi membujuk Yoongi, namun belum berhasil.

Yoongi menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya.

Junsu menghela napas berat. Ia menatap Yoonhee yang terisak diam menunduk itu. Lalu Junsu tetap mendekap Yoongi dan mengusap punggungnya sayang untuk diajaknya berbicara.

"Yoongi, dengarkan aku. Kau pasti tersiksa dengan semua perasaan ini, bukan?"

Sejenak Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kau ingin melepas semua perasaan beban itu, bukan?"

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, maafkanlah..."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Junsu kembali menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu, waktu dapat merubah seseorang. Walaupun kita tak tahu mereka benar-benar akan berubah, setidaknya kita telah memberikan maaf dan tak menumbuhkan rasa dendam di hati..."

Yoongi menggeleng kecil. "Tetapi aku terluka..."

"Luka akan sembuh dengan maaf dan melupakannya. Percayalah padaku. Terlebih dia adalah orangtuamu. Orang yang mempunyai ikatan darah denganmu. Orang yang tak bisa kau lupakan dengan menyebutnya sebagai seorang mantan begitu saja." Junsu tersenyum, lalu mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Percayalah padaku, Yoongi. Karena memaafkan tak akan membuatmu kehilangan. Kau kini sudah memiliki kami. Ada aku, _appa_, Jihyun dan juga... Jimin. Orang yang pasti akan selalu mendukungmu."

Yoongi masih terdiam, lagi-lagi dengan sebulir airmata yang menuruni pipinya mendengar penuturan Junsu.

"Apa aku orang jahat?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Junsu melepaskan dekapannya untuk menatap Yoongi di kedua matanya yang memerah.

"Tidak, kau adalah orang paling baik jika kau mau memaafkan ibumu sendiri." Junsu meyakinkan.

Yoongi kembali terdiam. Ia kalut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tetapi jauh daripada itu, perkataan Junsu melekat di pikirannya. Ia sudah dewasa dan tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Yoongi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali memeluk Junsu.

"Akan kulakukan..."

Yoonhee tak mampu untuk menahan airmatanya yang terus mengalir menatap anaknya sendiri serapuh itu. Ia semakin menyesal. Dan sesak yang selalu menghimpit dadanya setiap hari itu kini semakin menyesakkan dada. Apalagi melihat Yoongi yang bahkan terlihat lebih baik berada di dekapan orang lain daripada dirinya, ibunya yang pernah melahirkannya. Rasanya sangat mengiris perasaannya, sakit.

"_Eomma_..."

Yoonhee mendongak mendengar suara pelan dari Yoongi, ia cukup terkejut begitu Yoongi menghampirinya. Dan duduk diatas sofa di sampingnya dengan perlahan.

Yoonhee tak mampu berkata-kata. Akhirnya Yoongi mendekat padanya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, namun ia hanya menatap Yoongi dengan terdiam terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Menatap wajah anak bungsunya yang dahulu selalu ia marahi kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Bahkan akan segera menikah.

"_Eomma_... aku minta maaf—"

Wanita paruh baya itu segera menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya kembali tumpah dan ia menggeleng keras.

"Aku—aku yang minta maaf padamu, anakku. Kau tak pantas meminta maaf dari orang keji sepertiku. Aku yang seharusnya tak pantas mendapat maafmu. Tetapi—"

Yoongi balas menggeleng, melepaskan pelukan ibunya sebentar untuk menatapnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang tulus. "Tak apa. Walau ini sulit. Aku... aku memaafkanmu."

Yoonhee tak dapat membayangkan semua ini. Ia mencoba tersenyum di balik isakannya dan kembali memeluk anak bungsunya yang pernah ia sia-siakan itu.

Junsu menghela napas lega melihat pemandangan itu. Junsu benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kenalannya di klinik dulu adalah orangtua Yoongi. Tetapi setelah ini, walaupun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas maaf, Junsu bersyukur akhirnya Yoongi mau menuruti nasihatnya.

.

Junsu sudah sekian kalinya melirik jam ditangannya. Seharusnya, sudah sejak limabelas menit yang lalu mereka memasuki kapel. Karena memang setengah jam sebelum acara di mulai, seharusnya Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti prosesi pernikahan dari awal.

Tetapi karena acara sedu-sedan itu, Yoongi jadi belum selesai bertata rias.

Sedangkan di ujung pintu, Yoonjae telah menunggu Yoongi disana. Ia telah bersiap rapi dengan setelan jasnya yang licin berwarna hitam dan sepatu pantofel senada yang mengkilap. Rambutnya yang hitam di tata rapi dengan model _spike-up_, membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan bintang drama Song Joongki kalau mau tahu.

Yoonjae menunggu Yoongi karena dia memang akan menjadi pendamping Yoongi di altar nanti, karena biar bagaimanapun, sejak orangtua mereka berpisah tanpa memiliki hak asuh, Yoonjae telah menjadi wali bagi Yoongi.

"Yoonhee-_noona_, berapa lama lagi?" Junsu sudah mulai bawel sejak tadi. Ia sesekali merapikan setelannya kemudian kembali melirik jam tangannya.

Sedangkan yang disebut masih memolesi bibir atas Yoongi dengan sebuah kuas _lipstick_.

"Sebentar lagi dan... Nah selesai!"

Yoongi berkedip, lalu ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan menghadap sebuah cermin besar. Menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri disana. Wajahnya yang sudah terlapisi riasan _make-up_ sederhana yang tipis namun menawan.

Melihat itu Junsu segera menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berdiri. Kemudian menghampiri Yoonjae yang sudah siap itu.

"Nah, ayo. Bersiaplah! Lima menit lagi akan dimulai acaranya." Junsu memberikan tangan Yoongi untuk menggandeng lengan kakaknya. Junsu lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi Yoongi. "Jangan gugup ya. Jimin pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Dan jangan lupa untuk tersenyum."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Lalu Yoonhee menghampirinya kembali, Yoongi juga masih tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Ia tak pernah—hampir mendapatkan tatapan penuh kasih dari ibu kandungnya itu.

"Aku berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanmu, selalu. Aku menyayangimu." Ucapnya pelan. Lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup dahi Yoongi seperti yang Junsu lakukan.

Yoonjae lalu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Lalu berkata dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku juga ingin mengecupmu, boleh?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, lalu membiarkan kakaknya mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

Yoongi kini benar-benar bersemangat. Ia sama sekali tak meragu. Dan Yoongi malah menjadi tak sabar untuk bertemu Jimin. Bagaimana dandanannya nanti ya?

Yoongi malah membayangi kekasih berisiknya itu. Yang sebentar lagi berganti status bukan lagi kekasihnya.

"Oh ya, Hyung_ie_. Mataku terlihat seperti habis menangis, tidak?" Yoongi menghadap kakaknya dan berkedip kearahnya.

Yoonjae terkekeh melihatnya. "Tidak kok. Kau sempurna. Jimin pasti akan selalu suka. Siapa yang memilihmu memakai pakaian seperti itu, huh?"

Yoongi balas terkekeh mendengar ucapan kakaknya. "Ini baju yang dipilih olehku dan juga Jimin..."

_Beberapa jam yang lalu..._

Yoongi menolak pakaian yang dilihatnya sebagai pakaian tradisional Korea. Hanya pakaian itu satu-satunya pakaian yang memang setelannya untuk pasangan perempuan. Yang jelas-jelas Yoongi tolak dan hari sebelumnya sudah Jimin ragukan untuk Yoongi pakai.

Dan _well_, benar saja seperti itu.

Maka saat itu juga Junsu menghubungi Jimin—yang saat itu sedang bersama ayahnya, untuk kembali menyesuaikan busana yang akan mereka pakai. Dan tentu saja semuanya ditentukan oleh Yoongi. Mana ada yang tega menolak permintaannya ketika Yoongi memberikan tatapan memohon imutnya yang begitu memikat.

Junsu saja sampai tak habis pikir dibuatnya kenapa Yoongi terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dan Junsu juga kini mengerti kenapa anak sulungnya begitu menggilai Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan putih dengan banyak dekorasi keemasan itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar. Hanya saja tempat itu khusus diperuntukkan sebagai ruangan upacara peribadatan ataupun prosesi pernikahan.

Dan disinilah Jimin berada, berdiri di tengah kapel sebagai altarnya bersama seorang pendeta, ayahnya sebagai pendampingnya, dan juga semua orang yang telah diundang memenuhi kapel tersebut untuk menyaksikan hari sakral penyatuan dua insan manusia dalam sebuah ikatan suci.

Upacara telah dimulai. Jimin semakin berdiri gugup di tempatnya. Ia memakai setelah putih yang begitu pas di tubuh tegapnya. Rambutnya di tata begitu rapi, warnanya yang hitam kelam itu dipangkas hingga sebatas atas telinganya. Ia memakai kemeja _leopard_ cokelat muda dan dilapisi dengan blazer putihnya yang dipenuhi manik-manik di sepanjang bahunya. Jimin juga memakai dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang melingkari lehernya. Kini ia terlihat begitu menawan. Percayalah.

Jimin berdiri di samping pendeta dengan gugup, kedua matanya bergerak gelisah setelah berhenti di tengah kapel mengikuti sang pendeta yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang mimbar dan meletakkan tiga buah lilin berjajar di sampingnya. Dan menyalakan dua buah lilin di setiap sisi dengan membiarkan lilin yang tengah tetap padam tanpa api.

Selanjutnya ada sebuah paduan suara yang menyanyikan _mars_ pernikahan. Selama nyanyian itu terdengar, para pengiring pernikahan memasuki kapel dan berjalan ditengah di atas karpet merah. Paling depan ada Jihyun yang terlihat tampan dengan setelah abu-abunya dan tak lupa juga dengan senyumannya itu. Di tangannya mebawa sebuah kotak yang berisi dua cincin untuk pasangan mempelai. Lalu pengiring dibelakangnya diikuti dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang berjalan berdampingan dengan membawa kotak masing-masing yang berisi sebagai penyerahan pernikahan. Lalu dibelakang Taehyung dan Hoseok ada juga Namjoon dan Seokjin yang juga membawa masing-masing sebuah kotak. Jangan tanyakan mengapa Jungkook tak bersama Seokjin sebagai pengiring pernikahan, Yoongi yang melarangnya. Lalu terakhir ada Myungsoo yang berjalan ke berbagai sisi dengan membawa kamera di tangannya. Ia diundang Yoongi sebagai _videographer_ acara itu (yang hampir ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jimin namun ia kalah argumen dengan Yoongi tentu saja).

Jimin mau tak mau tersenyum menatap satu-persatu kawan-kawan yang menjadi pengiring pernikahannya itu yang kini telah mengambil tempat masing-masing dekat altar.

Lalu yang terakhir dari semua, mempelai yang akan dinikahi oleh Jimin akhirnya muncul. Dari sisi pintu muncullah Yoongi, dengan kakaknya disampingnya sebagai pendampingnya, berjalan pelan diatas karpet merah menuju tengah altar dimana Jimin telah menunggunya disana. Bersiap untuk menikahinya.

Musik masih mengiringi langkah Yoongi yang kini melangkah gugup menatap semua yang hadir disana. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Yoonjae seraya menatap semua yang hadir disana. Yoongi benar-benar antara gugup dan perasaan yang meletup-letup. Lalu ketika Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ia bertemu tatap dengan Jimin yang berdiri dengan senyumannya yang membuat matanya berbinar, senyuman yang membuat Yoongi berdebar hangat dan tak mampu untuk tak membalasnya.

Tepat setelah nyanyian berhenti, Yoongi berdiri tepat di tengah altar, kakaknya melepas pegangan tangan Yoongi lalu membuat Yoongi kini saling berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Sang pendeta mulai memberikan sambutannya. Saat itu Jimin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Yoongi, ia terus menatap kekasih yang lebih tua daripadanya itu. Lihatlah, ia begitu sempurna secara fisik dimata Jimin.

Meskipun Yoongi tak memakai gaun pengantin sekalipun, Jimin akan tetap terpikat padanya. Dan sekarang, Jimin malah semakin terpikat.

Selagi pendeta masih memberikan sambutannya, Jimin menelisik penampilan Yoongi seluruhnya. Dari bawah, Yoongi memakai pantofel hitam yang cukup tinggi untuk lelaki, Jimin tahu itu. Lalu Yoongi memakai celana panjang hitam metaliknya—astaga Jimin sebenarnya tak menyarankan celana itu tetapi Yoongi memaksa dan memang benar saja itu terlihat sangat cocok di kedua kaki rampingnya, keatasnya Yoongi memakai kemeja putih berenda, lalu dilapisi dengan blazer _leopard_ yang senada dengan kemeja yang dipakai oleh Jimin, dan dasi kupu-kupu yang semodel pula dengan milik Jimin namun Yoongi memakai warna merah. Lalu rambutnya... Jimin sebenarnya ingin berteriak kalau sekarang bukan upacara pernikahannya, sungguh Jimin tak pernah melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini. Yoongi dengan penuh gaya. Demi daging yang dicintai oleh Yoongi, Jimin akan berterimakasih pada siapapun yang mendandani Yoongi hari ini. Yoongi yang rambutnya di tata sedemikian rupa hingga sebagian besar dahinya terlihat, lalu mata sipit sayunya yang terpolesi segaris _eyeliner_ terlihat sangat menawan, lalu bibirnya yang terdapat selapis tipis _lipstick_ berwarna _peach_ benar-benar membentuk bibir Yoongi terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Jimin.

Astaga, kalau boleh mimisan, Jimin akan mimisan sekarang juga.

Yoongi yang merasa ditatap begitu intens seperti itu merasa cukup risih karena membuat kedua pipinya menghangat, apalagi Jimin terlihat begitu... Yoongi tak rela untuk mengatakan hal ini, tetapi Jimin benar-benar tampan sekarang. Yoongi suka gaya rambut barunya.

Tak terasa sang pendeta telah menyudahi sambutan tentang kedua insan yang akan menikah saat ini. Lalu selanjutnya sebagai puncak upacara, adalah sebuah pengucapan janji.

Jimin menghela napas untuk menghilangkan sisa kegugupannya, lalu ia meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam. Dan Jimin menatap kekasihnya itu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan Yoongi. Mereka saling bertatapan seolah berbicara untuk saling meyakinkan satu sama lain.

_"Saudara, Park Jimin, bersediakah anda, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, mempelai di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi tempat__bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya__bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga__akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"_

Jimin menjawab dengan mantap. Kedua matanya yang selalu tersirat dengan tatapan tajam terus menumbuk tatapan Yoongi dihadapannya. Membuktikan dari pandangannya bahwa ia benar-benar berjanji. "Ya. Aku bersedia."

"_Saudara, Min Yoongi, bersediakah anda, dihadapan dan disaksikan oleh semua hadirin disini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sedang anda pegang sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?__"_

Sejenak Yoongi terdiam. Membalas tatapan Jimin yang mulai berkaca menunggu jawaban darinya. Lalu Yoongi menghela napas kecil dan menjawabnya dengan tegas tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Ya. Aku bersedia."

Lalu setelahnya, sang pendeta meminta Jimin untuk memberikan sebuah tanda pada Yoongi. Tanda dari pernikahannya sekarang. Yaitu dengan sebuah cincin.

Jimin segera meraih sebuah cincin yang berada di kotak yang dibawa Jihyun, Jimin memilih cincin yang lingkarannya lebih kecil.

"Aku, Park Jimin, mengambilmu, Min Yoongi, sebagai istriku yang sah, dengan cincin ini aku menikahimu, akan memiliki dan menjagamu dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, untuk bergantung kepadamu, selama masa kita hidup berdua. Dan dengan kasih yang setia aku memberkahimu, semua ucapan-ucapan baikku akan ku bagi bersama denganmu, dalam selamanya."

Jimin berucap sangat lancar. Lalu meraih lengan kiri Yoongi dengan lembut. Jimin tersenyum kala merasakan lengan Yoongi sedikit bergetar. Lalu setelahnya, Jimin mendorong lingkaran emas itu ke jari manis Yoongi dan mengepaskannya.

Yoongi terharu. Perkataan Jimin yang begitu tegas dan serius dalam janjinya membuat Yoongi merasa ingin menangis dibuatnya.

Tetapi kini giliran Yoongi. Ia mendengarkan perintah sang pendeta dengan seksama sebelum mengucapkan janji seperti yang Jimin lakukan.

"Aku, Min Yoongi, menerimamu, Park Jimin, sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, untuk bergantung kepadamu, selama masa kita hidup berdua. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahimu, dengan kasih yang setia aku memberkahimu, semua ucapan-ucapan baikku akan ku bagi bersama denganmu, dalam selamanya."

Lalu dengan tangan yang gemetar pelan, Yoongi meraih satu lagi cincin yang tersisa dari kotak yang dibawa Jihyun. Meraihnya kemudian memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Jimin. Setelah benar-benar terpasang, Jimin segera menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang terlihat bergetar itu. Menggenggamnya erat namun lembut untuk menenangkannya.

_"Cincin ini berbentuk lingkaran, tidak memiliki awal dan tidak memiliki akhir; sehingga sampai masa tua anda, hingga__kematian dan sampai selamanya anda harus__mempertahankan janji yang tidak dapat digugat ini yang telah ditandai oleh sebuah cincin. Sebagai sebuah ingatan yang terus-menerus dari makna yang dalam dan mensahkan dengan_

_signifikasi yang sama sebagaimana dengan sebuah__lingkaran emas yang berharga__yang mengindikasikan dari__kedalaman kasih kalian dan__kesetiaan yang sungguh-sungguh. Maka setelah ini, nyalakanlah lilin tengah ini sebagai tanda telah menyatunya kalian berdua dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan."_

Masih dengan menggenggam lengan Yoongi , Jimin meraih satu lilin yang masih menyala itu, begitu juga dengan Yoongi mengambil satu lagi lilin yang masih menyala. Lalu dengan aba-aba pelan dari Jimin, mereka berdua mendekatkan api yang menyala pada lilin tengah yang belum menyala itu. Menyatukan secara bersamaan kedua api kecil dari dua lilin yang berbeda ke satu lilin tengah. Kemudian Jimin dan Yoongi meniup lilin di tangan mereka masing-masing dan membiarkan lilin tengah tetap menyala. Sebagai tanda dua insan yang telah menyatu.

Sang pendeta menutup buku pedoman yang berada dihadapannya. Lalu menatap semua hadirin yang berada disana.

_"Dengan ini pasangan baru kita telah resmi dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Sebagai akhir dari upacara ini, mempelai suami silahkan untuk mencium kekasih yang kini telah menjadi istrinya."_

Para hadirin mulai bersorak senang dan juga terharu. Terutama kedua orangtua Jimin dan Yoongi disana. Bahkan Taehyung pun yang mengikuti upacaranya dengan khidmat itu merasa begitu terharu pada sahabatnya kini sudah tak lagi lajang. Taehyung sampai berkaca-kaca karena terharu—dan juga sedikit iri. Karena kini Jimin selangkah lebih jauh dari Taehyung yang bahkan pacaran lebih dulu daripada Jimin.

Jimin mulai tertawa senang dan menarik Yoongi semakin mendekat padanya.

Yoongi mendadak gugup kembali ketika Jimin menariknya mendekat. Tetapi ia merasa senang, rasanya lega juga, dan membuat perasaannya semakin menghangat nyaman. Ia menikah, _man_!

Lalu tiba-tiba Jimin berseru untuk membuat semua tamu yang datang menyaksikan upacara pernikahannya itu terdiam berbisik-bisik.

"Tenanglah semua, ada satu lagi kejutan yang akan aku ucapkan disini."

Perkataan Jimin membuat mereka yang berada disana bertanya-tanya penasaran. Yoongi juga dibuat bingung, apakah maksudnya itu?

Jimin tersenyum senang, ia lalu tiba-tiba semakin mendekati Yoongi kemudian kedua tangannya meraih pinggang Yoongi, lalu merambat ke perutnya.

Yoongi mulai merona kembali. Ia tahu apa yang akan Jimin katakan. Jimin pasti akan bilang...

"Sambutlah Park Jimin kecil yang kini sedang bertumbuh besar didalam sini!" Jimin berseru keras dan riang seraya mengusap pelan perut Yoongi.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu sontak berseru semakin keras daripada sebelumnya. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang Jimin katakan. Semuanya berseru dengan terkejut. Berbagai ekspresi dan ucapan bahagia segera memenuhi ruangan itu.

Seperti,

"SERIUS?!" –ini beneran terkejut.

"Berarti Yoongi sedang mengandung dong?!" –ini mendadak kepikiran.

"AAA Jimin hebat!" –ini terpana.

"Wih, keren! Aku juga mau begitu lebih dulu ah!" –ini ambigu.

Jimin jadi ikut tertawa senang mendengarnya, lalu ia menatap Yoongi yang kini merengut lucu dengan pipi merona di hadapannya.

"Kenapa diberitahu~" gerutunya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Yoongi. Lalu setelahnya ia mengangkat Yoongi dengan memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba untuk mengangkatnya.

Yoongi memekik tertahan dan segera mencengkeram erat bahu Jimin agar tak jatuh.

Jimin kembali terkekeh. Yoongi yang diangkatnya membuat Jimin harus menengadah untuk menatapnya.

"Aku... mencintaimu. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, istriku, Min Yoongi." Masih dengan mengangkat Yoongi dan menengadah, Jimin berucap begitu lembut, sorot matanya bersinar dan ia tersenyum begitu menawan.

Yoongi yang menatap Jimin dari atas seperti itu membuatnya berdebar kembali. Tetapi mendengar ucapan tulus dari Jimin membuat Yoongi senang. Yoongi kemudian hanya menahan senyuman lalu menggelengkan kepala seperti anak kecil. Lalu setelahnya, Yoongi menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium Jimin yang menengadah itu tepat diatas bibirnya.

Jimin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan Yoongi tetap diangkatnya dalam dekapannya. Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuk Jimin disepanjang hidupnya.

Tamu yang lain masih bersorak senang kembali melihat adegan ciuman Jimin dan Yoongi. Myungsoo sibuk dengan kameranya merekam momen membahagiakan itu. Lalu yang paling ekspresif disana...

"ASTAGA BENAR-BENAR YA JIMIN ITU, IA SEKARANG AKAN PUNYA BAYI AAA GAK BILANG-BILANG SEJAK AWAL AAA."

Tentu saja sahabat seperjuangan dari Jimin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Malamnya acara itu dilanjutkan dengan acara resepsi, Jimin dan Yoongi sibuk menerima tamu dan menerima berbagai hadiah. Mengobrol kembali bersama kawan-kawan mereka dan mengejek satu sama lain. Membandingkan pernikahannya dengan pernikahan Myungsoo yang dibilang lebih berani katanya—Yoongi tak mengerti bagian mananya yang berani karena yang ia ingat hanya Sungyeol yang berpenampilan seperti penyanyi seksi Hyuna di pernikahannya itu—. Lalu menebak-nebak siapa yang akan menyusul jenjang pernikahan berikutnya dan masih banyak lagi.

Sampai hari hampir larut, mereka baru saja pulang. Jimin dan Yoongi juga pulang ke rumah orangtua Jimin di Busan. Yang lain sudah kembali ke Seoul, bahkan Yoonjae pun tak bisa berlama-lama juga segera kembali ke rumah setelah acaranya selesai.

Dan disinilah Jimin, setelah menerima sebuah kunci, seperti yang dijanjikan ayahnya, Jimin benar-benar diberikan sebuah mobil ternyata. Jimin sedang mengendarai sedan hitam itu kembali ke apartemennya. Hanya berdua dengan Yoongi.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sempat ditahan oleh Junsu untuk tidak pergi lebih dulu dan istirahat disana sebentar. Tetapi Jimin memaksa. Pada dasarnya memang Jimin itu kadang kelebihan energi, ia bahkan langsung saja membawa hadiah mobilnya itu pergi. Tanpa harus menunggu esok hari.

Yoongi yang sedang berada dalam mobil yang dikendarai Jimin itu kini sedang sibuk memilih-milih makanan yang akan dimakannya. Selagi melakukannya, Yoongi ingin mengobrol.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyanya.

Sedangkan Jimin disampingnya yang sibuk menyetir itu masih terus tersenyum. Beruntung ia lancar berkendara dan juga memang menyukainya. Mendengar Yoongi bertanya, ia menoleh sebentar pada Yoongi dan tetap fokus pada setirannya.

"Pulang. Kita _'kan_ punya apartemen baru. Ah iya, _Hyung_ belum melihatnya ya?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, lalu mulai mengunyah ayam goreng yang berada di pangkuannya. "Iya sih. Aku belum pernah kesana."

Jimin terkekeh, lalu tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, _Hyung_. Kalau aku meminta sesuatu padamu, apa kau mau mengabulkannya?" Tanya Jimin. Dari nadanya sih, Jimin seperti benar-benar meminta dengan serius.

Yoongi berpikir kembali seraya mengunyah ayam gorengnya. Sampai terdengar suara remah garing dari kunyahannya itu.

"Um, tergantung." Jawabnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai lagi~ ._. um sekedar info sih dari baju yang dipake di nikahannya, buat yoongi bayangin aja kayak yang di majalah W Korea itu, yang duduk-duduk di pinggir rel kayak minta dipungut banget. Kalo jimin, gausah dibayangin, bajunya minjem punya myungsoo di mv last romeo *apa lagi*

Pasti ini mengecewakan, di ketiknya buru-buru sih, maapin ya :(

Makasih banyak buat yang review kemaren :3 ternyata kali ini masih gabisa balesin satu-satu, maapin lagi T_T

Buat **MoronKiddo. **luna. **naranari part II. tifagyeomi97. Linkz account. N-Yera48. **454\. ** . **Aeibi812. **henputrinc.** **GitARMY. she3nn0. 98rikeyy. TKTOPKID. **chimin95. **siskayairawati. Silverqueen88. VampireDPS. **Terongnya Jimin. (sumpah ya ini kenapa namanya harus terongnya jimin?!) **hosigie. kavey key. **min sugar. **YoonMin. hyperhopeu. hibiki kurenai. . BangMinKi. **Guest. **SeoulG. diradesfi00. Kimmidiot. . Rapp-i. Ryuzaki Miki. **TiraIm. dindanafsiah. **luvesick hoon. minsugal. **ressijewel. jamjim. I'm Rapster. Audina Ferentia. **illaa28. **Ira Jung. **Nxjungie. **KawaiiNamba48. **TariKyuWookMinYoon. **mei anna aihina. kimnajong. q. Enjieee. anthi lee. dorkyeol. **bootae. baekhyunniewife. **siscaoct. syusugar. ** Y. Shunsine. **BaekMomx.

Pokoknya terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang bersedia berkomentar, you know how much I love you :"D

_Review, please? :3_

.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh iya, _Hyung_. Kalau aku meminta sesuatu padamu, apa kau mau mengabulkannya?" Tanya Jimin. Dari nadanya sih, Jimin seperti benar-benar meminta dengan serius.

Yoongi berpikir kembali seraya mengunyah ayam gorengnya. Sampai terdengar suara remah garing dari kunyahannya itu.

"Um, tergantung." Jawabnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

"Kunci akses?" Yoongi menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Jimin. Mereka sedang berada di basemen dan Jimin sibuk menyeret koper milik Yoongi dengan menenteng dua kantung besar—kantung _polybag_ hitam—yang berisi hadiah-hadiah dari semua tamu undangan mereka hari itu. Yoongi yang meminta hadiahnya untuk dibawa malam itu juga. Padahal hadiah-hadiah itu belum semua terbawa.

Yoongi menerima kunci aksesnya dari tangan Jimin yang terlihat sekali kerepotannya itu, tetapi Yoongi tak mempedulikannya dan hanya meraih kuncinya lalu menenteng sekantung ayam goreng yang dibawanya.

"Lantai 8 U-32 ya, _Hyung_." Ucap Jimin dibelakang Yoongi dengan langkah terseret karena beban yang dibawanya.

"Iya aku tahu."

.

Yoongi memasuki tempat tinggal barunya kini bersama Jimin dengan cukup terperangah. Ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata tempatnya lebih dari kata bagus dan juga luas. Jendelanya pun besar tidak seperti tempat Jimin yang sebelumnya. Belum lagi nuansanya yang _gold cream_, terlihat begitu menenangkan. Ternyata apa yang dibacarakan kakaknya itu benar...

Sedangkan Jimin melepas lelah semua barang yang dibawanya dengan susah payah itu ke ruang tengah. Jimin lalu memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan heran.

"Kok sepertinya ada yang berubah ya?" Jimin menatap bingung dengan satu alis terangkat melihat ada beberapa perabot rumah tangga didekat lemari pendingin dan juga didekat lemari televisi, vas bunga baru dan buku-buku di rak dinding sebelah kanan. Seingatnya, Jimin tak pernah menyimpan buku di rak seperti itu. Lagipula darimana datangnya rak itu?

"Wow! Wow!"

Jimin masih mempertanyakan keadaan apartemen barunya ketika mendengar suara Yoongi yang terdengar memekik senang. Yang ternyata berasal dari kamarnya. Jimin segera saja menghampiri kekasih—istrinya, ingat itu.

"Ada apa, _Hyu—ige mwoya_?!"

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya menatap kamarnya yang kini benar-benar ada banyak perubahan dari terakhir kali ia menidurinya beberapa hari kebelakang.

Yang paling kelihatan mencolok adalah tentu saja seperangkat elektronik yang tersusun manis di sudut kiri jauh dari ranjang. Ada satu set iMac yang Jimin dapat pastikan itu masih dalam keadaan baru, lalu ada _launchpad DJ_ atau apalah itu Jimin tidak mengerti, dan lengkap dengan _tape recorder_ beserta _speaker_nya. Kemudian ada kursi santai busa yang tepat menghadap jendela. Belum lagi ranjangnya berseprai baru, warnanya merah menggelora lalu selimutnya berubah menjadi hitam. Jimin hampir ternganga dibuatnya memikirkan siapa kira-kira yang menyulap kamar pribadi untuk mereka berdua itu.

Sedangkan Yoongi sibuk kesana-kemari mengecek semua perlengkapannya di kamar barunya. Raut wajahnya terlihat senang dan ia tersenyum menatap seluruh ruangan. Membuat Jimin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum senang melihat Yoongi yang jarang bersikap seperti itu, walau ia masih penasaran dengan keadaan apartemen barunya.

"Um, _Hyung_, siapa yang menaruh semua barang itu ya?" Tanya Jimin, ia berjalan ke sudut ranjang untuk mengecek laci-laci nakasnya. Apakah isinya berubah atau tidak.

Yoongi yang mau beranjak keluar kamar untuk mengambil kopernya itu menoleh kearah Jimin dan menatapnya bingung.

"Semua ini _'kan_ Hyung_ie_ yang membelikannya sebagai hadiah. Ia juga yang memindahkan barang-barangku kesini." Yoongi menjawab dengan santai, namun masih bingung kenapa Jimin terlihat heran begitu.

"Serius?!" Jimin benar-benar menganga sekarang. "Lalu bagaimana caranya dia masuk kesini? Aku baru bertemu Yoonjae-_hyung_ tadi di acara pernikahan kita." Jimin berucap heboh.

"Mana ku tahu." Melihat ekspresi itu Yoongi jadi menatapnya malas. Sepertinya kakaknya itu tak memberi tahu Jimin sama sekali. "Mandi sana, kau terlihat mengganggu mataku saat ini. Jelek sekali." Lalu melengos dari hadapan Jimin begitu saja.

"Ye? Apanya yang jelek. Orang lebih ganteng dari Edward Cullen begini." Jimin menggerutu tak terima tiba-tiba dikatai begitu.

"Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu kalau kau belum mandi sekarang!" Yoongi tiba-tiba bersuara dari luar kamar, membuat Jimin kembali berjengit saja dan dengan cepat melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah mingi-mingi, aku akan mandi~"

Lalu Yoongi menggerutu di luar kamar sembari menghampiri kantung besar hadiahnya. Entah kenapa _mood_nya tiba-tiba saja berubah ketika menatap Jimin tadi. Dan sekarang ia sedang ingin membuka kado pernikahan dari teman-temannya. Hmm, Yoongi jadi antusias sendiri memikirkannya.

Kemudian Yoongi mengambil tempat diatas karpet, ia duduk disana dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Lalu mulai mengambil kotak pertama untuk di bukanya.

Yang pertama dari Junsu. Ada sepasang syal rajut berwarna merah terang yang tebal dan hangat. Di dalam kotaknya ada secarik _note_ yang bertuliskan; _selamat menikah, anakku! Sudah awal musim dingin. Jangan lupa selalu berpakaian hangat. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian._

Yoongi tersenyum kecil membacanya. Ia lalu mengembalikan lagi kotaknya dan menaruh disisi lain sebelah kirinya yang kosong. Yoongi lalu mengambil hadiah selanjutnya.

Ada dari Seokjin, sahabatnya. Sebuah perlengkapan _tea time_, lengkap dengan cerek mungil pemanasnya dan dua cangkir yang lucu dari keramik, dan juga beserta sebungkus kantung tehnya. _Happy wedding! Kekeke tak kusangka kau jadi yang pertama dari kita semua untuk menikah. Semoga kau dan Jimin diberkati selalu. Congrats! _

Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Yoongi tahu kalau Seokjin itu orangnya tak pernah sesimpel itu kalau memberikan hadiah. Lalu Yoongi menyimpan kotak hadiah dari sahabatnya itu ke sisi lain bersama dengan hadiah dari Junsu.

Selanjutnya dari Namjoon. Ada sepasang _couple tee_ berwarna hitam. Dan itu terlihat keren. _Selamat Yoongi-hyung! Umm semoga kau dan Jimin menyukainya. _

Yoongi menatap sedih hadiah dari Namjoon, ia suka _t-__shirt_nya, tetapi Yoongi berpikir dalam waktu dekat ini ia tidak akan bisa memakainya. Baju-bajunya yang biasa saja sudah mulai tak nyaman ditubuhnya.

Selanjutnya ada hadiah dari Hoseok dan Taehyung. Isinya membuat Yoongi terkejut karena isinya ada berbagai macam. Ada kalung rantai emas, tiga pasang _earrings_, dan gelang rantai. Lalu ada jam weker? _Voucher_ belanja supermarket? Lalu _cat hairband_?! _Heol_.

Yoongi segera membaca secarik kertas dari kotak tersebut. _Happy wedding! Dari Jung Hoseok &amp; Kim Taehyung._

"Hanya begitu saja?! Kenapa harus ada bando kucingnya begitu sih?! Kim Taehyung nih pasti yang beli—aish." Yoongi segera meletakkan kotak tersebut bersama hadiah lain yang telah dibukanya. Ia memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Yoongi lalu meraih kotak hadiah lainnya. Ia sibuk membukanya sampai tak sadar ada Jimin yang baru saja selesai mandi itu datang menghampirinya dengan diam-diam sampai di belakang Yoongi. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba merambati lengan Yoongi.

"Eh." Yoongi berjengit kaget, dengan refleks ia memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, tetapi yang terjadi malah punggung Yoongi bertabrakan langsung dengan dada telanjang Jimin, Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan rembesan basah ke kemeja bagian punggungnya itu.

_Well_, Jimin memang baru selesai mandi, ia belum benar-benar berpakaian utuh dan mengelap tubuhnya atau memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Sedang apa, uhm?" Lengan Jimin yang merambati lengan Yoongi dari belakang itu kini mulai merengkuh Yoongi dengan nyaman.

Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak merona—yang percuma—karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jimin itu.

"A—apaan sih. Kau masih basah. Sana lepaskan." Yoongi menggerutu dengan wajah merona.

Jimin mendengarnya dengan gemas. Ia lalu mendekati salah satu belakang telinga Yoongi untuk menggesekkan hidungnya disana. Membuat Yoongi menggeliat dan terkikik pelan karena geli.

"Aku sudah mandi. Sekarang giliran mingi-mingi nih mandi." Jimin tertawa kecil masih dengan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan gemas ditelinga Yoongi dan sembari merengkuhnya erat dari belakang.

"Jimin—geli. Dan aku tak mau mandi." Yoongi masih menggeliatkan kepalanya, dan lengannya mulai mencari lengan Jimin yang merengkuhnya untuk balas menggelitikinya dengan cubitan.

Tetapi Jimin malah semakin gencar menggelitik telinga Yoongi dengan hidungnya, dan kini malah mengendusi belakang telinga Yoongi hingga ke lehernya.

"Umm tidak mandi juga masih tetap wangi—aduh!" Jimin mengaduh kesakitan karena Yoongi benar-benar mencubitnya, tetapi bukannya melepaskan Jimin malah semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

Yoongi memutar mata malas karena Jimin yang malah semakin memeluknya itu. Yoongi sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menghajar pemuda yang baru saja dinikahinya itu.

Yoongi lalu tak menanggapi apapun. Ia membiarkan Jimin yang menempel seperti magnet di punggungnya, lalu Yoongi kembali meraih kotak hadiah yang lain.

Kali ini kotak tersebut cukup besar. Yoongi membaca _note_ didalamnya lebih dulu. Dari Jungkook. _Selamat hari pernikahanmu, Yoongi hyung dan pacarnya! Umm ini pertamakalinya aku mendapat undangan pernikahan. Kuharap kalian berbahagia selalu selamanya!_

Yoongi sempat tersenyum kecil setelah membaca suratnya yang terlihat kekanakkan itu. Lalu ketika Yoongi meraih hadiahnya, ia dibuat jengah sekali. Hadiah dari Jungkook adalah dua pasang sendal tidur kelinci yang cukup besar. Terlihat lucu tetapi 'kan... Yoongi pikir itu seperti hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh.

"Kenapa semakin aneh begini hadiah yang kuterima..." Yoongi bergumam malas.

Jimin yang memperhatikan Yoongi sejak membuka hadiah itu hanya terkekeh di bahu Yoongi dari belakang. "Tetapi itu bagus kok."

"Aku tidak mau membuka hadiah lagi." Yoongi mengeluh. Lalu tanpa sadar ia menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan penuh punggungnya ke dada Jimin di belakangnya.

Jimin tersenyum senang, ia kembali merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kecil Yoongi.

Jimin mulai mengusap-usap perut Yoongi dari luar, membuat Yoongi semakin nyaman dibuatnya. "_Hyung_, aku akan mengatakan permintaanku."

"Hm?" Yoongi menoleh, membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba saling berdekatan dengan Jimin, tetapi ia segera mengalihkannya lagi, pura-pura tak melihat Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh karena tingkah itu. Masih saja tak mau berubah walau mereka sudah menikah sekalipun.

"Um, aku mau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Daddy_'." Pinta Jimin dengan santai.

Yoongi sontak saja menggeleng kuat dan dengan tegas menjawab, "Tidak!"

"Eeeh, memangnya kenapa? Kan kita—"

"Itu akan terdengar canggung—aish kau ini maniak sekali. Pokoknya tidak mau!" Yoongi melancarkan protesnya.

Jimin yang mendengar itu mulai cemberut, dan juga merajuk.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin malam pertamaku!" Jimin meminta yang lain.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya dengan lucu. Lalu segera melepas rengkuhan Jimin dan segera berdiri. Melipat kedua tangannya kemudian menatap Jimin yang masih terduduk diatas karpet dengan galak.

"Aku mau tidur!" Bentaknya galak, lalu melengos pergi dari hadapan Jimin menuju kamar mereka.

Jimin hanya berkedip menatap punggung Yoongi yang menjauh memasuki kamarnya itu.

Tetapi Jimin menyeringai kemudian setelah Yoongi masuk kekamarnya namun tak menutup pintunya. Jimin terpikir perkataan ayahnya saat pagi tadi ketika mereka masih bersiap untuk acara pernikahan. Ayahnya bilang, ia memberikan Jimin satu pengertian.

_"Kalau istrimu ngambek tetapi ia memasuki kamar tanpa menutup pintu, itu artinya dia menginginkanmu." Begitu Yoochun bilang kepada anak sulungnya itu. Tak lupa memberikan tepukan semangat pada pundak Jimin._

Jimin masih menyeringai, ia lalu dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menyusul Yoongi yang sudah memasuki kamar mereka duluan.

Jimin menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang sudah berbaring memunggunginya. Ia masih memakai baju pernikahan mereka dengan hanya melepas jasnya saja.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan menaiki ranjang mereka, ia meniduri dirinya menghadap punggung Yoongi lalu dengan perlahan mendekat untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Yoongi yang merasakan kehadiran Jimin hanya tetap diam. Biar bagaimanapun Yoongi tak bisa menolak kehangatan kecil yang diberikan Jimin walau hanya dengan sentuhannya.

Jimin mulai merengkuh Yoongi lagi, lengannya merambat dari bahu Yoongi menuju lengannya untuk mempertemukan jari-jemari mereka dan saling bertautan. Jimin juga menekan wajahnya di belakang kepala Yoongi hingga ke tengkuknya, menghirupi aroma _camomile_ lembut dari Yoongi yang selalu memabukkannya.

Yoongi hanya membalas genggaman tangan Jimin dengan erat melampiaskan rasa gelinya karena Jimin mulai mengecupi tengkuknya dengan lembut namun penuh ajakan. Yoongi tahu apa yang menjadi tujuan Jimin selanjutnya.

"Mm, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Yoongi-_hyung_..." Masih dengan posisi mereka yang berbaring menyamping, Jimin semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Yoongi. Lengan mereka yang masih bertautan Jimin tuntun keatas tubuh Yoongi sampai di dadanya. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan jari jemari Jimin mulai mempreteli kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang merasakan lengan itu semakin gencar membuka pakaian atasnya, ia segera mendongak untuk menoleh kearah Jimin. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah Jimin yang tanpa aba-aba menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi. Memberikan Yoongi sebuah ciuman yang menuntut Yoongi kedalam gairahnya sendiri.

Yoongi mau tak mau menerima ciuman itu, lengannya yang bertautan telah terlepas, Jimin semakin cepat menggerakkan lengannya ditubuh Yoongi untuk menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalangi pergerakan Jimin untuk menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh terkasih tercintanya itu. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri mulai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menarik kepala Jimin dengan kedua tangannya hanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jimin tersenyum dalam ciumannya merasa Yoongi memberi respon positif padanya. Jimin juga telah selesai menyingkirkan seluruh benda yang menempel di tubuh Yoongi dan juga tubuhnya sendiri. Ia juga telah benar-benar bergairah diatas puncaknya merasakan ciuman intens mereka dan melihat Yoongi yang sempurna kembali diatas ranjangnya. Jimin merasakan hal itu jauh berkali lipat lebih membahagiakan mengetahui Yoongi kini telah benar-benar menjadi miliknya dan Yoongi memiliki dirinya. Jimin benar-benar bahagia. Hingga ia merasa tidak begitu sabar malam ini.

"Jimin..." Yoongi memaksa memutuskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jimin lebih dulu. Ia lalu membuka matanya yang sayu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Jimin yang menatapnya taja diatas wajahnya. Yoongi juga baru menyadari kalau posisi Jimin sudah berada diatas tubuhnya dan mengungkungi dirinya diatas tubuh Yoongi dengan hangat tanpa menindihnya.

"Kenapa, hm?" Jimin bersuara begitu rendah, tatapannya begitu menusuk jauh kedalam kedua manik milik Yoongi. Ia juga mengusap dahi Yoongi yang mulai lembab karena berkeringat.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu." Rona merah semakin menjalar hebat di pipi pucat Yoongi ketika ia mengucapkannya. Ia juga mengepalkan tangannya yang melingkar dibelakang leher Jimin itu, mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya.

Jimin tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat sampai meletup-letup mendengar kalimat tersebut langsung meluncur dari bibir Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jauh lebih mencintaimu. Dan juga..." Jimin mengarahkan satu lengannya ke bawah menuju perut Yoongi, mengusap pelan dengan sayang perut yang mulai agak berisi seperti kepalan keras di perut Yoongi itu. "_Our precious here_."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jangan berbahasa inggris didepanku."

Jimin ikut terkekeh. Ia lalu segera mencium bibir Yoongi kembali dengan intens, memberikannya lumatan menggairahkan. Lalu Jimin memposisikan Yoongi dengan berbaring miring dan ia sendiri berada dibelakangnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka sedikitpun.

Dan Jimin mulai menyentuh Yoongi—lagi tepat di malam pertama hari pernikahan mereka. Betapa Jimin sungguh merindukan sosok Yoongi yang menemani kehangatan malamnya seperti saat itu. Hanya berdua untuk saling menikmati dan mencintai.

_Well_, kali ini Jimin bisa memanfaatkan ruang ranjangnya yang lebih luas.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu seiring dengan perut Yoongi yang semakin membesar. Usianya mulai memasuki lima bulan. Tak hanya perut yang semakin tumbuh, kelakuan Yoongi pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Itu menurut Jimin.

Lihat saja, Yoongi mulai semakin bawel. Ia mengeluh ini itu kepada Jimin. Tetapi Junsu bilang, itu hal biasa, atau Jimin saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan kurang memerhatikan Yoongi. Oke, Jimin bisa terima itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana juga 'kan pekerjaan dan kuliahnya saat ini juga penting.

Lalu Yoongi juga mulai punya kebiasaan aneh. Padahal hari sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Tetapi ia tidak nyaman memakai pakaian hangat. Katanya itu membuatnya gerah dan pengap. Dan ia lebih memilih memakai penghangat ruangan dengan suhu tinggi kemudian mulai mencomoti pakaian Jimin yang berukuran besar di tubuhnya. Kebanyakan dari pakaian itu adalah kemeja dan kaus oblong milik Jimin yang kebesaran di tubuh Yoongi. Hal itu terkadang membuat Jimin sebal juga kalau tiba-tiba ia membutuhkan pakaian tertentu tetapi sedang dipakai oleh Yoongi. Tetapi walau begitu, Jimin senang melihatnya, Yoongi jadi terlihat lebih seksi—_ekhem_.

Ada juga pola makan Yoongi yang kini menjadi sangat menggilai telur puyuh. Apapun makanan berat yang akan Yoongi makan harus didampingi oleh telur puyuh. Entahlah tetapi dokter Lee bilang hal itu tak membahayakan. Telur puyuh malah bagus untuk asupan proteinnya. Jadi, Jimin tak perlu protes ketika mendapati rak khusus di lemari pendinginnya terpenuhi oleh telur puyuh.

Lalu ada suatu masa ketika Yoongi juga mengalami hal-hal yang biasanya terjadi pada orang hamil umumnya. Apalagi kalau bukan ngidam. Tetapi untungnya Yoongi bukanlah orang yang sebentar-sebentar ingin ini sebentar-sebentar ingin itu. Jimin patut bersyukur karena Yoongi tak merepotkannya dengan fase ngidamnya itu. Sampai sejauh ini Jimin merasa tidak direpotkan, pikirnya.

Dan suatu pagi di hari minggu, Jimin sedang bersantai di apartemennya dengan tidur-tiduran sambil menonton televisi. Sedangkan Yoongi berada di dapur untuk merebus telur puyuhnya dan menyeduh susunya seperti biasa. Tetapi saat itu tiba-tiba Yoongi tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan memegang perutnya. Jimin yang masih berada di depan televisi segera saja menghampiri Yoongi di dapur untuk mengecek keadaannya karena ia mendengar suara Yoongi yang tertawa di dapur. Jimin tentu saja panik. Yoongi sendirian di dapur. Jimin takut kalau-kalau Yoongi mulai mengajak telur-telur puyuh itu berbicara dan membuatnya tertawa. _Heol_.

"Yoongi-_hyung_ kau sedang... apa?" Tuh 'kan. Jimin melihat Yoongi di depan kompor yang menyala dan masih tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Jimin segera saja menghampiri Yoongi. Memegang kedua bahunya dan menatapnya prihatin.

Yoongi mulai meredamkan tawanya menjadi terkekeh lalu berhenti. Ia balas menatap Jimin. Pandangannya berbinar senang.

"Jimin, akhirnya aku merasakannya! Kau tahu, rasanya perutku seperti ada sesuatu seperti gelembung-gelembung dan berkedut-kedut. Khkh~" Yoongi mulai terkekeh lagi, ia masih memegangi perutnya yang sudah terlihat menonjol itu.

Sedangkan Jimin terdiam dan hanya bisa berkedip sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan ia mulai turun untuk berdiri diatas lututnya. Meraih pinggang yoongi lalu menempelkan telinganya diatas perut Yoongi.

"Woah~ coba sini aku akan mendengarkannya."

Yoongi masih terkekeh, kali ini karena tingkah Jimin kemudian tangannya beralih mengusap rambut hitam Jimin.

Jimin pura-pura terkejut dan menunjukkan wajah antusiasnya. Seolah ia benar-benar mendengar bayinya didalam perut Yoongi. Padahal sebenarnya Jimin tak mendengar apa-apa selain suara cacing-cacing perut yang berkeruyuk.

"Woah woah! Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia benar-benar jagoan kita!" Jimin mendongak kearah Yoongi dengan masih menempelkan telinganya di perut Yoongi dan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Masa' sih." Yoongi menyentil pelan dahi Jimin.

"Dan... dan dia bilang mommy mingi ingin sesuatu!" Jimin masih memasang wajah antusiasnya.

"Oh ya?" Yoongi tak bisa melepaskan senyumnya hari itu. Lalu ia mulai berseru dengan apa yang diidamkannya saat itu. "Kalau begitu aku ingin beli ikan mas koki!"

"Ikan mas koki?" Jimin tersentak, lalu mulai berdiri kembali untuk berhadapan dengan Yoongi. "Tapi _hyung_, ikan mas koki tak bisa dimakan..."

Yoongi memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Siapa bilang untuk dimakan. Aku ingin punya peliharaan."

Jimin tersenyum lega kemudian. Yoongi tertawa karena bayi dalam kandungannya sendiri dan ingin ikan mas koki untuk peliharaan. Oke, Jimin tak perlu panik dan khawatir lagi.

"Ayo kita beli ikan mas koki hari ini!"

Dan mulai hari itu, ada kolam karet kecil berisi empat ekor ikan mas koki di balkon apartemen mereka. Yoongi bersikeras tak ingin meletakkannya dalam akuarium.

.

Lalu ada juga hari ketika Yoongi merasa sangat sangat super bosan. Ia merasa hanya terlalu sering berada di apartemennya berkutat dengan semua benda favoritnya dan makan apapun yang sedang ia inginkan. Hanya berjalan kesana-kemari. Hampir setiap pagi hingga malam menjelang ia hanya sendirian. Satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tinggal bersama Yoongi dikala Jimin tidak ada adalah ikan mas koki peliharaan mereka. Yoongi benar-benar merasa bosan. Sampai ketika Jimin pulang dengan kelelahan suatu hari, Yoongi mengeluh pada pemuda itu tentang seluruh kebosanannya.

Jimin yang mendengar curahan hati Yoongi yang seperti itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide bagus. Ia segera saja memegang bahu Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kita berbulan madu?" tanya Jimin serius.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya. "Tidak mau! Apa-apaan." Lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

Jimin menghela napas. "Oke, mari sebut saja itu sebagai liburan. Kita liburan."

Yoongi tiba-tiba menatap Jimin berbinar. Tersenyum begitu lebar menunjukkan barisan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapi. "Liburan!"

Jimin ikut tersenyum ceria. "Yeah! Mau liburan kemana, hm?"

"Kita ke pantai!" Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Membuat kaus merah yang dipakainya tersingkap keatas dan menunjukkan perut lima setengah bulannya yang mulai menyembul besar itu.

Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah Yoongi. Ia lalu mengikuti Yoongi untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. "Yey! Mommy mingi akan ke pantai!" 

Yoongi tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Jimin. "Yak! Jangan panggil aku mommy mingi!"

Tetapi Jimin malah semakin tertawa mendengar suara Yoongi yang menyebut mommy mingi. Terdengar menggemaskan sekali.

Ah, Jimin jadi tak sabar untuk pergi ke pantai berdua dengan Yoongi. Tetapi sebelum itu, Jimin harus segera menyelesaikan semua tugasnya agar ia mendapatkan _weekend_ yang tenang tanpa terbebani oleh tugas maupun ujian susulan.

Hmm.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: haii telat update nih hihihi ._. Umm sepertinya beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat? Yah rencananya gak lebih dari 25 chapter mungkin. Doakan saja biar cepet tamat yeyeye niliria niliria~

Oke! Udah lama tak menyapa. Yang login saya balesin seperti biasa lewat pm :3

Buat yang non login...

**BaekMomx** cucu? Hahaha asek, tar dulu dong lairannya. Mau hanimun dulu /eh bocor/. **chimin95 **iya dong nikahaan wohoo. Oh bts now di laut itu? Kk boleh-boleh. Dedek jungkook nya nakal sih sama yoongi :3 oke tungguin sampe muncul si kecil ya! xD. **Aeibi812** duh iya nih nikah. Dan malam pertamanya emang kelewatan wakaka :v tapi ini tetep apdet cepet x'D. **Audina Ferentia** lah kemana aja kamu ini bukan sekuel tapi season 2 dari asas :v oke ini next!. **Terongnya Jimin** aduuh anak ini kepelet jimin banget apa gimana sih, maz zimin emang mantep dah iyaaa. Malam pertama sudah kelewat, nikmati saja malam sesudahnya/? Oke semangattt. **siscaoct** dede bayi gabisa buru-buru cepet lahir, kasian nanti kk. Oke thankyu dan ini syudah updatee. **KawaiiNamba48** iya dong nikahaaan. Tau nih ma chimin, padahal gak minta apa-apa sih :v wokeh ini nexttt. **TiraIm** jimin selengean iya nih tau-tau maen kawin aja duluan. Siplah semangat juga bacanya ini syudah lanjut :D. **Jimindestiny** halo kamu siapa :v aku bukan jimin jangan panggil aku minnn. Tapi ini lanjut kok :D. iya nih akhirnya ini pasangan menyatu juga, dan endutnya itu emang yang bikin nulisnya semangat sih /apa/ oke, ganbatte yo!. **454** yaudah ayo buru kamu kawin duluan kalo mau. Umm tentu saja akan ada. Pokoknya ikuti saja terus cerita ini, ulah kamana-mana/? Emang sih ya, kok sama sih, something banget adegan kissing begitu ya, hiks :'D oke, ini syudah lanjut!. **dindanafsiah** hahaha masa sih ah, dinda sok terharu gitu kek kimtae xD umm kasih tau gak ya sampe park jimin kecil keluar kk liat saja nanti. Dan ini sudah next juga, fighting!. **Enjieee** maapin, soalnya kookie anak nakal jadi gak boleh jadi pengiring hahaha. **ressijewel** oh hai, ini bundanya jimin?! Um yah begitulah, akhirnya jadi ayah, oke ditunggu saja keluarga bahagia ini hahaha. oh btw kamu pasti biasnya eunhyuk? :v /tiba-tiba/. **Ira Jung** nggak kok, jimin gak pernah minta yang iya-iya ._. mau juga gak dijanjiin begitu sama jimin? X'D. **kimnajong** aduuuh gimana, jangan bilang abis baca chap kemaren kamu mau ikutan kawin ._. umm emang mau selama apa ceritanya? Selama kimtae jadi idiot? Hah ayo bilang! /apa/. **TaeTae BlankTae** entahlah, jimin emang ganteng, tapi kalo ada yang bilang nyebut dia begitu jadi pengen ketawa, samanya kek kimtae juga hahaha /apaan sih ini/. **Annisa Lily** gatau nih sampe kapan... apa?! After marriage itu apa?! Eh tapi ini udah after marriage ih ._. **funhye34 **gak bisa cepet-cepet... :v. **Githa EXO L** kamu pasti pecinta exo hihi :v iya ini udah lanjut :D

.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Apalagi yang mau komentar :3 you know how much much i love you :"D

_Review, please? :3_

.


	21. Chapter 21

Ah, Jimin jadi tak sabar untuk pergi ke pantai berdua dengan Yoongi. Tetapi sebelum itu, Jimin harus segera menyelesaikan semua tugasnya agar ia mendapatkan _weekend_ yang tenang tanpa terbebani oleh tugas maupun ujian susulan.

Hmm.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Yoongi untuk melakukan USG kembali. Saat ini usia kandungannya tepat berusia 23 minggu. Sudah hampir enam bulan.

Yoongi akan ke rumah sakit langganannya siang ini. Jimin tidak akan mengantarnya dan Yoongi akan pergi sendirian. Jimin sibuk dan Yoongi tidak ingin mengganggunya. Ia cukup mengerti, dan lagi pergi sendirian terasa lebih bebas daripada harus mendengar celotehan larangan ini-itu dari Jimin. Lagipula Yoongi juga tak bilang bahwa hari ini ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian.

Oke, Yoongi sudah terbiasa pergi sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini; perutnya yang mulai membuncit itu. Tetapi itu bukan sesuatu yang harus ia repotkan. Hari masih menuju akhir musim dingin, Yoongi masih akan menggunakan mantel tebal berwarna hitam dan itu akan menyamarkan bentuk tubuhnya. Orang-orang tak akan mengira bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang hamil sepertinya berkeliaran sendirian.

Lagipula selama masa kehamilannya sejauh ini, Yoongi tak mengalami perubahan tubuh yang berarti. Tubuhnya tetap seperti biasa saat ia bertemu pertamakali dengan Jimin, hanya perutnya saja yang terlihat semakin membesar. Dan juga rambutnya yang terasa lebih lebat serta kulitnya menjadi lebih kenyal daripada biasanya. Orang-orang yang tak mengetahui jika Yoongi sedang mengandung malah mengira Yoongi itu banyak makan dan membuatnya agak berisi.

Yoongi akan menggunakan taksi untuk mencapai rumah sakit. Ia telah membuat janji dengan dokter Lee secara privat disana. Karena Yoongi tak mungkin mengantri bersama wanita-wanita hamil lainnya, bukan?

.

"Min Yoongi-_ssi_, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Senyuman menawan menyapa Yoongi ketika ia memasuki ruangan serba putih disana. Ada seorang dokter muda sedang berdiri didekat meja dengan membawa papan dokumen di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah Yoongi yang memasuki ruangannya itu.

Yoongi balas tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Lee-_uisanim_?"

Dokter Lee terkekeh pelan mendengar panggilan dari Yoongi, ia lalu mempersilahkan pemuda manis itu untuk duduk.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan Jongsuk-_uisa_ saja, hm?" Tanyanya, lalu mengambil peralatan tensi untuk ia periksakan pada Yoongi.

"Apakah itu untuk menggodaku, Jongsuk-_uisanim_?" Cibir Yoongi yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan kembali dari sang dokter.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan suamimu itu." Ringis sang dokter, lalu membalut lengan atas Yoongi dan memompa alat pengukur tensi tersebut. "Jadi... apa yang baru kau makan kemarin, huh? Tekanan darahmu meninggi."

Yoongi menatap langit-langit putih bersih ruangan itu sebentar sementara pikirannya melayang ke kejadian semalam, Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk membelikannya satu loyang _cheesecake_, dan Jimin benar-benar membawakannya satu loyang berukuran besar. Yoongi berakhir memakan banyak hampir separuh loyangnya sendirian, lalu mereka berakhir saling bercanda dan melumuri krim-krim kue keju tersebut di wajah masing-masing kemudian entah bagaimana caranya malah berakhir diatas ranjang lalu—

"Melamun, Yoongi-_ssi_?" Panggilan si dokter itu membuyarkan pemikiran Yoongi. Untuk sesaat wajah Yoongi bersemu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter.

"Kemarin aku makan_ cheesecake_..."

Dokter Lee mengerutkan alis tidak suka mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mengurangi makanan berkolestrol tinggi..."

Yoongi hanya mendengarkan dan mengangguk tanpa dosa kearah sang dokter.

Dokter Lee menghela napas, terkadang ia bingung kenapa ada lelaki semanis Yoongi bisa menjadi pasiennya. "Baiklah, tetapi tekanan darahmu masih terbilang normal, dan USG hari ini kita tidak akan menunda lagi untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayimu."

Yoongi mendadak berdebar halus, dengan refleks ia memegang perutnya. Hari ini ia akan tahu, apakah benar didalam perutnya adalah seorang jagoan seperti yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Jimin atau malah seorang putri cantik?

Entahlah, siapapun itu, yang pasti membuat Yoongi sangat berdebar kali ini. Perasaan hangat yang canggung menyelimuti dirinya, masih tak menyangka ia bisa seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi Yoongi juga merasakan percik kebahagiaan memenuhi ruang hatinya.

"Kau siap, Min Yoongi-_ssi_?" Sang dokter mulai berdiri dan menuntun Yoongi untuk menuju salah satu ruangan lain yang berada disana.

Dengan mantap Yoongi mengangguk antusias. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat dokter Lee menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang dokter nampak agak khawatir. Apalagi melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang mulai merengut. Sebagai seorang dokter kandungan, ia biasanya sering mendapat perlakuan aneh-aneh dari ibu hamil. Tetapi tingkah Yoongi malah membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya.

Yoongi memasang wajah sedihnya, namun ada raut menggemaskan dikedua mata sipit sayunya itu. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin menyentuh alismu lebih dulu, bolehkan Jongsuk-_uisanim_?"

Dokter Lee menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tahan karena gemas menatap Yoongi, lalu membiarkan lelaki manis itu mengusap kedua alisnya dengan senang.

Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Jimin terlihat begitu posesif jika bersama pasien uniknya ini.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari rumah sakit, Yoongi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia terus berjalan kesana-kemari dengan senang di apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Jimin sendirian. Ia memotret hasil USGnya siang itu lalu dikirimkannya kepada Jimin dan juga mertuanya.

Kepada Jimin, Yoongi menulis; _Selamat, Jim. Jagoan adalah anakmu._

Dan untuk Junsu, Yoongi menulis; _eomma, ternyata dia adalah laki-laki!_

Saat itu juga Jimin segera menghubungi Yoongi dengan ponselnya hanya untuk memekik senang.

"Yang benar, mingi-mingi? Jagoan? Dia benar-benar jagoanku! Astaga! Eh eh tetapi kau pergi sendirian ke rumah sakit hari ini? Tanpa meminta ijinku?!"

Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengar reaksi dari Jimin, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana betapa bodohnya wajah lelaki itu sekarang.

"Jadi, kau mau senang atau mengajakku berkelahi?" Tanya Yoongi masih tersenyum senang kemudian.

Terdengar suara tawa tulus dari seberang sambungan, lalu Jimin berbisik pelan disana.

"Maafkan aku ya, momen bahagia ini aku malah tak berada disampingmu. Aku janji akan pulang secepat mungkin dan akan membelikan hadiah untuk jagoan kita..."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia mengerti Jimin itu orangnya mudah terharu dan mudah terbawa emosinya sendiri oleh hal sekecil apapun. Tetapi walau begitu, pemuda itu sangat perhatian pada Yoongi. Selalu melimpahkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk Yoongi. Kasih sayang yang selalu tercurahkan seolah takkan membiarkan kesedihan menyentuh Yoongi sedikitpun.

"Iya, aku akan menunggu." Yoongi masih memasang senyum manisnya dan ia mengusap perut berisinya dengan lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong besok jadi 'kan liburannya?"

Jimin terkekeh. Ingin rasanya ia mengecup Yoongi saat itu juga karena gemas. Yoongi benar-benar bawel dengan liburan yang mereka rencanakan. Dan besok memang akhir pekan yang dijanjikan oleh Jimin untuk mereka pergi liburan ke pantai.

"Iya, sayang. Mommy mingi sudah tidak sabar ya liburan bersama daddy~"

Yoongi mendadak berwajah datar mendengarnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya bersama Jimin.

"Kerja sana. Dan berhenti menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan _daddy_."

_Flip. _

Yoongi menghela napas malas. Rasa-rasanya Jimin itu ngebet sekali ingin disebut sebagai '_Daddy_', padahal kalau Yoongi pikir, yang lebih pantas disebut seperti itu adalah dirinya.

Begitu pikirnya.

Iyain aja.

.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak sore, Yoongi baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Kedua matanya masih menyipit seakan sulit terbuka dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Ia memakai _hoodie_ lengan panjang dan _jumpsuit_ kodok bercelana panjang. Terlihat menggemaskan karena perut gemuknya itu.

Yoongi lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Selama di dapur entah kenapa Yoongi memikirkan seseorang ketika ia meraih _mug_ bergambar kelinci putih sebagai gelas minumnya. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada Jungkook. Pemuda yang Yoongi dengar kabarnya sudah naik kelas ke tingkat akhir. Dan entah kenapa pula Yoongi merasa ingin perutnya dielus oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu...

Ukh, rasanya benar-benar ingin Jungkook mengelus perutnya dengan segera saat itu juga. Yoongi memajukan bibirnya memikirkan itu, tetapi ia benar-benar ingin perutnya dielus oleh pemuda bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu.

Lalu tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya untuk meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang disana.

Tentu saja, Kim Seokjin.

_"Halo?"_

_"Jin-hyung! Kau ada dimana? Sedang sibuk?"_ Yoongi bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

_"Oh Yoongi-ah. Aku berada dirumah... Ada apa?"_

_"Apa Jungkook bersamamu?"_

_"Umm iya. Kok tahu?"_ Seokjin balik bertanya.

_"Main ke apartemenku sekarang ya? Bawa Jungkook bersamamu. Sekarang, oke?"_ Pinta Yoongi kemudian.

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya bingung lalu menatap Jungkook yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi di sampingnya. Kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba meminta ia bersama kekasihnya untuk bermain?

_"Memangnya kenapa?" _

_"Sudah cepat kesini. Nanti kuberitahu. Ingat, bawa Jungkook bersamamu. Sekarang."_

Lalu panggilan terputus kemudian.

Seokjin masih bingung, setahunya Yoongi itu begitu keki terhadap kekasihnya itu, tetapi kini malah memintanya untuk datang ke apartemennya?

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Tetapi ia segera bersiap dan mengajak Jungkook pergi untuk menemui Yoongi ke apartemennya.

.

.

Seokjin dan Jungkook berdiri mematung didepan pintu begitu melihat Yoongi membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Ini pertemuan pertama bagi Seokjin dan Jungkook kembali setelah hari pernikahan Yoongi. Dan dimana Jimin mengumumkan bahwa ada Park Jimin kecil didalam perut Yoongi.

Dan benar saja, Seokjin dan Jungkook sampai terpaku menatap penampilan Yoongi saat ini. Lelaki manis itu masih mengenakan _hoodie_ lengan panjang dan celana kodoknya yang bermotif _micky mouse_, jangan lupakan perutnya yang membuncit lucu itu. Membuat Yoongi terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Yoongi-_hyung_, kau terlihat seperti badut—_hmpph_!" Celetukan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba segera membuat Seokjin harus membungkam mulut asal ceplos milik kekasihnya itu agar diam.

Yoongi yang samar-samar mendengar perkataan Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Seokjin menggeleng kuat. Lalu nyengir kearah Yoongi. Masih membekap Jungkook dan mencoba mengisyaratkan pemuda itu. "Bukan apa-apa kok! Kook_ie_ bilang motif bajumu terlihat lucu, iya dia bilang begitu."

Yoongi merengut mendengarnya, "Itu sebuah pujian atau ejekan?"

"Kita tak disuruh masuk nih?" Seokjin menyela, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah iya, masuklah."

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang televisi disana. Yoongi duduk ditengah sofa dan di sisi kanannya ada Jungkook dan di sisi kirinya ada Seokjin.

Yoongi langsung saja meraih lengan Jungkook dan mengarahkannya untuk mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Yoongi sampai bersemu, telapak tangan Jungkook terasa besar dan begitu hangat dari luar bajunya. Yoongi jadi ingin terus-terusan diusap oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Seokjin yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya merengutkan alisnya bingung. Setahunya Yoongi itu sangat iritasi terhadap kekasihnya itu. Tetapi kini ketika ia mengandung malah ingin Jungkook mengusap perut besarnya. Seokjin dibuat tak habis pikir dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi, ia dan Jungkook kemari hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan anehnya begitu?

Sedangkan Jungkook yang masih mengusap perut buncit Yoongi itu hanya nyengir lebar kearah Seokjin. Ini pertamakalinya ia memegang perut hamil.

"Nah, apa hanya itu yang kau inginkan? Kenapa harus Jungkook_ie_ yang mengusapnya?" Tanya Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya bergumam mengiyakan. "Ingin saja."

Lalu mereka berakhir cukup lama disana. Sampai Yoongi sendiri merasa bosan karena Jungkook terus mengusap perutnya.

.

Hari sudah hampir gelap. Jimin yang katanya ingin pulang cepat dan akan membelikan hadiah ternyata masih belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya. Yoongi yang merasa bosan menahan Seokjin dan Jungkook untuk tidak cepat pulang saat itu dan malah mengajak mereka untuk membuat makanan. Yoongi bilang ingin membuat _pancake_ katanya, untuk makan malam. Yang benar saja.

Tetapi Seokjin menurutinya, ia segera membantu Yoongi di dapur untuk membuat adonan _pancake_. Tak lupa membiarkan Jungkook di luar area dapur karena ia tahu pemuda itu akan menghancurkan semua makanan jika ia berada di dapur.

"Aku hanya cuci piring deh,_ Hyung_!" Tawar Jungkook mendekati Seokjin yang sedang menuang tepung ke dalam wadah. Sedangkan Yoongi membantunya menyiapkan bahan yang lain.

"Kook_ie_ kau menonton tv dan menunggu saja, oke?" Pinta Jin lembut.

"Iya, main sana sama ikan mas koki di balkon. Ada empat ekor dan beri saja mereka makanan. Dan ingat jangan diobok-obok airnya." Yoongi menyahuti, lalu menunjuk makanan ikan di sudut rak meja konter dapur.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Tetapi ia beranjak dan mengambil makanan ikan tersebut lalu menjauhi Seokjin dan Yoongi dari sana menuju balkon apartemen itu.

"_Masa'_ aku harus bermain dengan ikan." Gerutunya sebal lalu menggulung _sweater_ lengan panjangnya kemudian berjongkok dan meraup makanan ikan lalu mencelupkan lengannya ke kolam karet berwarna biru di balkon tersebut.

"Ayo ikan! Makan yang banyak biar cepat besar seperti salmon!"

_Well_, sepertinya Jungkook lupa, ikan mas koki hias biasanya hanya bisa mencapai 20 sentimeter.

.

Pada akhirnya yang membuat _pancake_ adalah Seokjin, dari yang membuat adonan sampai memanggangnya. Yoongi hanya mengaduk campuran mentega dan gula sebagai oles-olesan.

"Kau sudah semakin ahli memasak rupanya." Yoongi terkekeh pelan, tangannya masih memegang mangkuk kecil dan sendok untuk mengaduk mentega dan gula di dalamnya.

Seokjin hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar itu. Apalagi mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang terkesan meledek. Kalau Yoongi tidak sedang mengandung, Seokjin akan menjitak kepalanya.

"Aku memang sudah ahli, memangnya dirimu. Kalau bukan karena bayimu aku mana mau berada disini sampai jam makan malam nanti." Seokjin menggerutu malas.

Yoongi hanya semakin terkekeh mendengar itu.

Tetapi Seokjin malah terlihat semakin jengkel, ia lalu dengan iseng mencolekkan jarinya ke mentega di mangkuk yang Yoongi pegang lalu mencoba untuk mengoleskannya di hidung Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat itu mencoba untuk menghindar, tetapi Seokjin tetap berhasil mengoleskan mentega ke hidungnya dan berseru senang. Di lain sisi, Yoongi malah mulai kehilangan keseimbangan di kedua tumitnya dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Ya, kalau saja Seokjin tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan menahan pinggang Yoongi dan juga menahan bahu Yoongi mendekat padanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Yoongi merasakan wajahnya menempel di dada Seokjin, dengan segera ia menggesekkan wajahnya di kaus yang dipakai Seokjin untuk mengelapkan hidungnya yang terolesi mentega karena Seokjin mengolesinya dihidungnya itu.

Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya dan meronta ketika Yoongi mengelapkan wajahnya di baju yang dipakainya itu, tetapi ia tetap menahan tubuh Yoongi dipinggang karena kalau Seokjin melepasnya, Yoongi akan terjatuh. Dan ia tetap membiarkan posisinya saling menempel dekat, Seokjin bahkan bisa merasakan besarnya perut Yoongi dari perutnya sendiri yang saling berdekatan hampir menempel itu.

"Yak yak! Apa-apaan itu kau mengelapkannya dibajuku?!" Seokjin memrotes. "Menjauh sana!"

Yoongi malah terkekeh dan mengelapkan hidungnya sampai bersih di baju Seokjin.

"Tidak mau! Suruh siapa kau melumuri hidungku!"

Seokjin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi. Karena astaga, Yoongi sungguh berat. Seokjin seperti merangkul dua orang saja.

"Yoongi kau—"

"Ekhem!"

Perkataan Seokjin terpotong karena sebuah deheman sengaja tak jauh dari mereka. Membuat Seokjin dan Yoongi menoleh bersamaan kearah seseorang yang berdiri disana dengan wajah dingin.

Yoongi yang tersadar lebih dulu segera bangkit dari posisinya yang mendadak terasa begitu canggung saling menempel dengan Seokjin itu untuk menjauh, lalu ia mulai melangkah menuju Jimin.

Tetapi Jimin telah lebih dulu mengibaskan tangannya dan berucap dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap tajam Seokjin dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian, aku tidak akan mengganggu." Jimin mendesis sangat tidak suka. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Tidak, Jimin—"

Belum sempat Yoongi melangkah lebih jauh untuk mengejar Jimin, pemuda bersurai gelap itu telah lebih dulu memasuki kamar mereka dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang sampai membuat Yoongi tersentak kaget karenanya.

Seokjin yang menyadari situasi salah paham itu menghampiri Yoongi yang kini menunduk sedih dan menepuk pundaknya untuk menyemangati.

"Yoongi-_ah_. Maafkan aku, kurasa aku perlu bicara dengan Jimin. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Seokjin menenangkan dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Yoongi.

Tak lama Jungkook muncul dari arah balkon dan menghampiri Seokjin dan Yoongi disana. "Ada apa? Tadi aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras." Tanyanya ingin tahu.

Yoongi menghela napas kemudian. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum paksa ke arah Seokjin disana. Terlihat sekali gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik ketika mereka masih bercanda beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengusir kalian tapi... bisakah kalian pergi?" Pinta Yoongi.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Yoongi-_ah_ tetapi Jimin harus tahu penjelasanku—"

"Tidak, ini masalahku dengan Jimin. Kau pergi saja antarkan Jungkook pulang." Yoongi memasang wajah sedihnya. "_Please_?"

Jungkook yang berada diantara mereka hanya menatap Seokjin dan Yoongi dengan bingung. Tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Hubungi aku jika Jimin tak mempercayaimu." Seokjin menghela napas, lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Yoongi.

"Kook_ie_ ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Seokjin lalu merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu dan sedikit menariknya paksa.

"Loh, _pancake_nya bagaimana?"

"_Pancake_nya hancur. Ayo kita makan diluar saja." Ajak Seokjin dan membuat Jungkook berbinar senang.

Yoongi lalu mengantar Seokjin sampai pintu apartemennya. Meminta Jungkook mengelus perutnya sekali lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

Yoongi menghela napas kembali dan memasuki tempat tinggalnya bersama Jimin itu. Ia menghampiri sofa dan melihat ada keranjang ayunan bayi berwarna biru cerah di dekat televisi.

Yoongi menghampiri ayunan tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk. Lengannya bergetar mengelus lapisan kayu bercat biru dari ayunan keranjang tersebut. Yoongi juga melihat ke dalamnya, sudah ada kasur bergambar _teddy bear_ lengkap dengan bantal kecil dan dua buah guling kecil yang juga berwarna biru muda. Ada beberapa boneka beruang putih juga disana. Yoongi meraba semua itu dengan pelan. Jadi ini hadiah yang Jimin janjikan? Sebuah keranjang ayunan bayi untuk buah hati mereka nanti?

Yoongi tak sanggup untuk tak tersenyum memikirkannya, ia lalu tanpa pikir panjang berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk menemui Jimin disana.

Tetapi ketika Yoongi baru membuka pintu kamarnya, senyumannya pudar begitu saja ketika ia mendapati Jimin berdiri dibalik pintu dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tajamnya dan menyorot Yoongi begitu dingin. Sangat tidak ramah.

Oh bayangkan saja. Setelah seharian lelah bekerja. Dibuat khawatir oleh istrimu sendiri karena dia bepergian sendirian dalam keadaan berisi. Lalu ketika kamu pulang, membawa sebuah hadiah dan berharap istrimu akan menyambutmu dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan yang dapat melepas lelah, ternyata istrimu malah bersenang-senang dengan lelaki lain. Bagaimana Jimin tidak merasa kesal? Ia merasa dibohongi.

Belum lagi Jimin melihat Yoongi bersama Seokjin, saling berdekatan satu sama lain dan bercanda. Oh, perlukah Jimin berkata sekali lagi, kalau Seokjin adalah salah satu daftar nama orang-orang yang membuat hidupnya menyebalkan karena pemuda itu terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi?

"Jimin, yang tadi itu aku hanya—" Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan, tetapi Jimin memotongnya lebih cepat.

"Hanya berduaan? Saat aku tidak ada?" Sela Jimin.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya. "Tidak! Apa kau menuduhku?"

"Tetapi aku melihatmu begitu. Kau berduaan dengannya dan itu terlihat sangat mesra dimataku. Kau ini tidak sadar dengan perut besarmu itu atau bagaimana? Kau sedang membawa anakku, Yoongi-_hyung_!" Desis Jimin, menahan suaranya agar ia tak membentak Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Kau bilang mempercayaiku? Tetapi mana? Kau masih tetap kekanakkan Jimin. Aku hanya mengajaknya mampir dan itu pun bersama Jungkook disini—_ungh_."

Yoongi menahan sesak di dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu sensitif Jimin bersikap seperti itu dihadapannya. Dan barusan, baru saja Yoongi merasakan sebuah sundulan di perutnya, membuatnya refleks memegangi perutnya. Sungguh, itu adalah tendangan pertama bayinya. Seharusnya Yoongi merasa bahagia dan memberitahukan hal itu kepada Jimin tentang tendangan pertama bayinya. Tetapi melihat situasinya, Yoongi lebih memilih menahan sesaknya lebih lama.

"Kau pikir—kau pikir aku merasa baik-baik saja disini sendirian? Bagaimana kalau aku menuduhmu juga seperti ini? Kalau kau mungkin saja punya kekasih wanita lain selagi kau bekerja diluar sana! _Ungh_—" Yoongi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan bentakan. Dan itu membuat perutnya kembali merasakan sundulan cukup kuat dari bayinya. Yoongi hanya bisa memegangi perutnya lebih erat dan mencoba balas menatap tatapan tajam dari Jimin dengan pandangan berair menahan airmata darinya agar tak terjatuh.

Jimin menarik bibir bawahnya kedalam dan menelisik kearah Yoongi untuk memperhatikan setiap gerakan kecilnya. Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih seperti itu membuat Jimin luluh dan merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh dan memarahinya. Jimin mana sanggup kalau Yoonginya terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu. Lagipula, Jimin telah berjanji dihadapan orangtuanya dan semua orang bahwa ia akan selalu berada disamping Yoongi ketika ia bersedih ataupun berbahagia. Bukankah begitu?

Jimin menghela napas panjang, ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kemarilah... maafkan aku." Yoongi hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke pelukan Jimin, wajahnya masih menampakkan raut sedihnya.

Jimin melingkarkan kedua tangannya merengkuh punggung Yoongi agar ia bisa berpelukan kemudian mengecup belakang telinga Yoongi dan mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

Yoongi lama-lama dibuat nyaman kembali. Pikirannya kembali tenang, ia tak merasakan sundulan keras dari bayinya lagi. Yoongi lalu merambatkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung Jimin dan membalas pelukannya. Sebenarnya pelukan mereka sungguh sangat tidak nyaman. Perut Yoongi yang membesar menghalangi keduanya. Jadilah Jimin harus mengalah dengan menahan tubuhnya sendiri untuk lebih condong kearah Yoongi tanpa terlalu menekan perutnya.

"Maafkan aku ya, mommy mingi. Aku hanya terbawa emosi." Bisik Jimin masih dengan memeluk Yoongi dan mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan. Panggilan 'mommy mingi' sudah terlalu sering Yoongi dengar jadi ia mulai terbiasa. Tetapi Yoongi teringat sesuatu dan ia menjauhkan pelukannya untuk menatap Jimin kemudian.

"Ada keranjang bayi, apa itu hadiah yang kau janjikan?" Tanya Yoongi, menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Lalu mencolek ujung hidung Yoongi karena gemas. "Benar, aku yang memilihnya sendiri!"

Mereka lalu beranjak dari pintu kamar kearah dimana Jimin meletakkan keranjang ayunan tersebut ketika ia datang tadi.

"Kenapa harus warna biru sih?" Yoongi mulai memrotes.

"Kau bilang bayiku jagoan, jagoan harus berwarna biru!" Ucap Jimin semangat. Meraih satu guling kecil dari ayunan tersebut dan berpose sok imut kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai memasang wajah datarnya kembali. "Terserah. Bawa keranjang itu kekamar nanti. Letakkan disamping ranjang..."

"Iya, akan aku letakkan disana nanti." Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan memeluknya sekilas dengan sayang lalu mengusap perut buncit Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa tadi terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau memegangi perutmu, hm?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Jimin malah membuat Yoongi bersemu, ia lalu menatap Jimin dengan kedua mata sayunya.

"Dia menyundulku. Aku benar-benar merasakannya bergerak aktif untuk pertamakalinya..."

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut mendengar penuturan Yoongi. "Kenapa tidak bilang? Astaga aku melewatkan momennya?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Umm bahkan sudah dua kali sejak tadi."

"Oh ya?" Jimin lalu menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa, Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi lalu kembali mengusap pelan perut Yoongi. "Apa baby marah padaku karena membuat mommy mingi sedih tadi?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang kini merubah raut wajahnya dengan wajah sedihnya yang terlihat bodoh itu. "Mungkin."

"Huwaaa baby maafkan daddy. Sekarang tolong bergeraklah jika kau memaafkan daddy."

Tak ada pergerakan apapun. Jimin tidak merasakannya meski ia menempelkan telinganya ke perut Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi memasang wajah malasnya jika Jimin mulai berceloteh '_daddy-daddy_'nya.

Jimin semakin menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah dan menatap sedih kearah perut Yoongi. "Baby~ maafkan daddy~"

Yoongi lama-lama tak tega juga melihat Jimin yang kecewa karena tak bisa merasakan gerakan bayinya. Walau Yoongi juga bingung kenapa bayinya terasa diam saja.

"Sudahlah, Jim. Mungkin dia sedang tidur." Yoongi berucap menenangkan agar Jimin berhenti khawatir.

Jimin menghela napas sedih kemudian. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium perut atas Yoongi, masih dengan mengelus perut Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya lalu bergumam dalam hatinya seraya mengecup lama perut Yoongi. _'Baby, maafkan aku. Kumohon tunjukkan dirimu padaku. Dan aku sangat menunggu kehadiranmu bersama kita. Aku menyayangimu, selalu.'_

"Umm~" Yoongi bergumam halus. Ia merasakan kembali sundulan-sundulan halus dari dalam perutnya. Kali ini bergerak aktif lebih lama.

Sedangkan Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya lalu tertawa kegirangan merasakan getaran di tangannya dari perut Yoongi. Bayinya benar-benar bergerak dan meresponnya!

"Mommy mingi, dia mendengarku! Dia bergerak untukku!" Astaga betapa senangnya Jimin saat ini.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin yang sebahagia itu. Bagaimana ia tersenyum senang hingga kedua matanya berbinar menatap Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum manis bersamanya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Yoongi, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Jimin dengan sayang.

"Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih, Min Yoongi. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Jimin meraih lengan Yoongi untuk ia kecup, lalu tak lama kemudia Jimin menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi. Menciumnya penuh perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Mencium Yoongi dengan semangat sampai membuat Yoongi kewalahan untuk membalas ciuman yang selalu membuatnya mabuk itu.

.

.

Malam itu juga Yoongi dibuat repot. Ternyata Jimin telah membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua berangkat ke pulau Jeju malam itu juga.

Yoongi sampai memukul-mukul Jimin karena ia jadi tak bisa mempersiapkan segalanya lebih awal dan sekarang harus buru-buru. Tak banyak yang bisa dipersiapkannya. Padahal Yoongi berencana akan berenang dan snorkeling nanti. Terlebih lagi tujuannya adalah pulau Udo di Jeju. Yoongi bisa sekalian mendaki gunung dan panjat tebing larva hitam disana.

Oke, anggap Yoongi sedang lupa bahwa ia sedang mengandung ketika memikirkan semua rencananya itu.

Tetapi yang pasti, malam ini Yoongi akan berangkat bersama Jimin.

Dan pada akhirnya membiarkan Jimin yang kerepotan sendiri karena Yoongi sedang sibuk tidur bergelung bersama selimut punggung yang dipakainya selama perjalanan pesawat menuju Jeju.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hahahahai ketemu lagi~ :3 maaf kalau telat lagi. Lagi bete sama presiden soalnya.

Dan terima kasih buat yang kemarin; luna | **Kimmidiot **| **hosigie **** diradesfi00 **| TiraIm | **VampireDPS** | **GitARMY **| **vhopeisreal **| **miparkland **| **siscaMinstalove |** Aeibi812 | **jungie noona **| **YoonMin **| **SeoulG **| **cute voodoo **| **tifagyeomi97 **| syubiga9393 | **chimin95 **|** Linkz account **| **diyahpark1004 **| **Viyomi **| | **BangMinKi **| **N-Yera48 **| **98rikeyy **| | ressijewel | **Ryuzaki Miki **| **azerolee **| **illaa28 **| BaekMomx Bundanya Yoongi | Hayiws | **naranari part II **| **siskayairawati **|** hyukie **| **henputrinc **| mala | KawaiiNamba48 | funhye34 | Annisa Lily | 454 | Audina Ferentia | juuritan42 | SuperCloud Nov | **luvesick hoon **| q | **TKTOPKID**.

Lalu terima kasih juga sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempet komentar :'3 hihi.

.


	22. Chapter 22

Malam itu juga Yoongi dibuat repot. Ternyata Jimin telah membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua

Tetapi yang pasti, malam ini Yoongi akan berangkat bersama Jimin.

Dan pada akhirnya membiarkan Jimin yang kerepotan sendiri karena Yoongi sedang sibuk tidur bergelung bersama selimut punggung yang dipakainya selama perjalanan pesawat menuju Jeju.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Yoongi memakai sweater abu, _beanie_ putih dan _jumpsuit_ kodok (lagi) berwarna putih. Yoongi akan selalu memakai baju seperti anak-anak itu—menurutnya—selama sekiranya jika ia pergi ke luar, desain bajunya yang tak memiliki pengekang di pinggang itu membuat perut Yoongi terasa bebas dan tidak pengap. Tetapi tetap saja Yoongi agak risih ketika orang-orang malah tak menyadari bahwa ia seorang lelaki lalu mereka akan berbisik cukup kencang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat lucu.

'_Heol, mereka tersenyum menatapku. Memangnya aku ini badut?!__'_

Yoongi akan selalu bergerutu begitu, seperti saat ini. Mereka telah tiba dan juga sedang _check in_ tempat _resort_ yang akan mereka tempati selama dua hari ke depan.

"Baiklah, atasnama tuan Park Jimin._ Honeymoon suite room_ 003 untuk dua malam bisa dinikmati saat ini juga. Terima kasih telah bermalam di _resort_ kami, jarang sekali ada tamu pasangan yang telah mengandung menginap disini. Kami juga melayani pelayanan kamar 24 jam apabila butuh sesuatu. Selamat beristirahat."

Seorang resepsionis wanita berucap sangat antusias seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Jimin, ia menatap Yoongi dengan berbinar dan senyuman lebar. Yoongi sampai meringis dan berdiri di belakang Jimin dan memegang erat tangan suaminya itu. Yoongi pikir senyuman wanita itu benar-benar terlihat sangat maniak di jam tiga pagi seperti ini. Lagipula, kenapa Jimin harus memesan _honeymoon suite_ sih?!

Dimana-mana orang pergi _honeymoon_ untuk melaksanakan program kehamilan. _Well_, ini malah sudah hamil duluan baru _honeymoon_. Bagaimana orang tak akan melihat mereka dengan takjub?

Setelah mereka meninggalkan meja resepsionis, Yoongi langsung memrotesi Jimin saat itu juga, mengapa ia memilih tempat seperti itu sampai bertanya berapa harganya, lalu Jimin hanya menanggapinya dengan santai dan terus tersenyum lebar. Kapan lagi istri manisnya itu mau nempel terus disampingnya saat masih di area umum seperti ini?

Khekhe.

Tetapi ketika Yoongi telah sampai di ruangan mereka, ia langsung melepas pegangannya dari lengan Jimin dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju ranjang yang terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Satu ranjang besar dengan kelambu putih di tengah ruangan.

Jimin yang melihat itu menatap panik Yoongi dan segera mengejarnya sembari menyeret koper sedang yang dibawanya. Sesungguhnya akhir-akhir ini Jimin selalu dibuat khawatir dan hampir serangan jantung melihat Yoongi yang jauh lebih suka berjalan cepat hampir berlari-lari kecil seperti itu. Astaga, Jimin benar-benar takut kalau Yoongi itu akan menggelinding!

Kurang ajar memang Park sulung satu ini.

"Jimin nyalakan penghangat ruangannya, aku mau tidur!" Teriak Yoongi memerintah. Ia lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di tengah ranjang hampir berbentuk bulat itu, Yoongi juga menarik selimut disana untuk bergelung didalamnya.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napas pelan, entah memang aroma kamar motelnya atau harum ranjangnya, Yoongi dapat merasakan aroma mawar bercampur dengan madu dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Yoongi kemudian bergumam entah apa sampai akhirnya ia kembali terlelap dengan cepat.

Jimin menghampiri ranjang dan menghela napas kemudian. Jimin lalu membenarkan selimut yang Yoongi kenakan hingga sebatas bahunya, kemudian ia mengecup pelipis Yoongi dengan sayang dan mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya.

Jimin lalu berkeliling kamar motel yang akan mereka tempati itu sampai dua malam kedepan. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada satu ranjang, televisi gantung, satu kitchen set, lalu sofa besar dekat jendela kaca besar dan lemari. Lalu seluruh ruangannya berlapis karpet lembut dan seluruh ruangan bernuansa cokelat susu keemasan serta beraroma mawar. Kemudian ada dinding cermin di bagian belakang yang tersedia teras kecil dan sebuah taman terbuka berlapiskan tembok tinggi menutupinya yang menyediakan satu kolam renang persegi panjang dan banyak tanaman hijau disana. Memberikan juga suasana kenyamanan eksotis alam dan menyejukkan pandangan. Tempatnya privat dan sangat cocok untuk berbulan madu. Terlebih dekat dengan pantai juga dan bisa dijangkau hanya dengan sebuah mobil khusus travel disana dan memakan waktu tak sampai limabelas menit.

Ah, benar-benar liburan yang sempurna. Jimin harus berterimakasih sepulangnya nanti pada seseorang yang telah merekomendasikannya tempat ini kepadanya.

Seseorang yang kelihatannya single tetapi Jimin tidak terlalu percaya akan hal itu akhir-akhir ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak iparnya?

Min Yoonjae.

Oh yeah.

Dan sekarang Jimin juga merasa lelah dan ia butuh tidur. Tetapi sepertinya Jimin harus rela tidur diatas sofa karena Yoongi terlihat begitu menguasai ranjang barunya saat ini. Rasanya Jimin tak tega untuk menggesernya seujung jari pun.

.

Pukul delapan pagi, Yoongi merengut memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan tubuhnya seperti anak kucing.

Yoongi bangun terduduk, melihat sekeliling dengan duduk diatas ranjang. Ia mencari-cari Jimin dan menemukan tangan Jimin yang menggantung di punggung sofa. Yoongi lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan mencari koper di sudut ruangan yang ternyata belum di bongkar oleh Jimin. Yoongi lalu mencari sebuah pakaian dari sana—tak peduli ia belum mandi sekalipun, lalu mengambil setelan berwarna biru tua model _onepiece blouse_ lengan tanggung berangka 98 dari sana. Baju pembelian dari Jimin sebenarnya. Setelahnya baru Yoongi menghampiri sofa untuk membangunkan Jimin.

Yoongi duduk di pinggiran sofa, lalu mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Jimin.

"Hey, bangun, Park Jimin! Jelek! Bocah sialan!" Yoongi mengguncang pipi Jimin.

Jimin hanya mengeluh malas lalu meraih kedua tangan Yoongi dipipinya untuk ia genggam.

"Tidak mau, masih mau bobo disini~" Jimin bergumam manja.

Yoongi menatap datar Jimin, kemudian menarik paksa kedua lengannya untuk lepas dari pipi Jimin. "Terserah, aku lapar."

Yoongi segera beranjak dari sofa menuju _kitchen set_ disana. Tetapi kemudian ia merasa asing dan ketika membuka lemari pendingin mini disana, hanya menemukan beberapa botol air mineral. Ah, tentu saja itu bukan dapur yang biasa ia pakai di apartemennya bersama Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin yang ditinggalkan Yoongi segera bangun terduduk diatas sofa dan mengusap kedua matanya. Lalu menatap Yoongi yang mendadak cemberut di depan lemari pendingin.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin, lalu menatap Yoongi dengan terkejut karena penampilannya, lalu Jimin mengusap kembali kedua matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. "Kau memakai hadiah baju dariku? Woah!"

Jimin menatap Yoongi takjub kemudian, menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan berbinar. Yoongi memakai baju atasan hingga batas setengah pahanya itu akhirnya di pakai juga olehnya. Dan Jimin benar-benar merasa girang karena Yoongi memakai pakaian paling seksi—menurutnya—yang pernah dibelikan Jimin sebagai hadiah untuk Yoongi di hari _one monthversary_ hari pernikahan mereka. Saat itu Yoongi menolaknya habis-habisan karena Yoongi menganggap bahwa kekasih bocahnya yang bernama Park Jimin itu telah melecehkannya dengan dibelikan _onepiece dress_ wanita seperti itu, Yoongi bahkan sampai mengancam akan membakar bajunya.

Tetapi kemudian, Jimin mengetahui Yoongi ternyata masih menyimpan bajunya dan Yoongi mau memakainya di hari liburan paling romantisnya ini?

Astaga rasanya Jimin jadi ingin menangis karena Yoongi bersikap begitu romantis dihadapannya. Walau hanya hal kecil yang dilakukannya dengan menyimpan baju pemberian Jimin lalu memakainya beberapa bulan kemudian, Jimin merasa itu hal paling romantis yang pernah dilakukan oleh Yoongi untuknya. Dan Jimin begitu terharu rasanya.

Dan lihatlah sisi baik lainnya yang menjadi keuntungan untuk Jimin. Baju yang seharusnya setinggi diatas lutut Yoongi, kini bagian depannya terangkat tinggi sampai hampir memperlihatkan setengah paha Yoongi. Gara-gara perutnya yang membesar membuat ujung depan pakaian tersebut terangkat. Belum lagi karena suhu penghangat ruangan, Yoongi hanya memakai baju _onepiece_ tersebut dan membiarkan Jimin dengan leluasa dapat menikmati pandangan kedua kaki Yoongi yang ramping hingga atas lututnya.

_Just wow. _

"Kenapa cemberut, hm?" Jimin yang telah sampai dihadapan Yoongi itu menatapnya lembut dan memegang kedua bahunya, meyakini bahwa Yoongi benar-benar memakai pakaian pemberiannya, yang Jimin bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Yoongi memasukkan pakaian tersebut ke dalam kopernya. "Dan kau benar-benar menyimpan baju dariku ternyata hehehe."

Yoongi semakin cemberut mendengarnya. "Memangnya kenapa, tidak boleh? _Eomma_ bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu sering memakai pakaian bercelana walaupun karetnya lentur. Itu akan membuat perutku sesak..." Jelasnya, dengan raut wajah yang membuat Jimin harus menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas. "Dan aku lapar~"

Jimin mencuri satu kecupan dari pipi Yoongi, lalu tersenyum dan mengusap sebelah pipinya. "Iya, mau makan apa? Kita minta layanan kamar."

"Sup ayam? Pakai telur puyuh tapi jangan dikasih ayam." Yoongi meminta, menatap langit-langit seraya berpikir.

Jimin menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. "Jadi sup ayam hanya berisi sayuran dan telur puyuh beserta kuahnya, begitu?"

Yoongi merengut menatap Jimin mendengarnya. "Ayamnya mana?"

"Tadi katanya jangan dikasih ayam?" Jimin juga balas merengut.

"Iya, jangan dikasih ayam tapi sup ayam pakai telur puyuh!"

"Hu'um sup ayam tidak ada daging ayamnya hanya berisi sayuran dan telur puyuh, begitu kan?"

"Dagingnya? Aku mau sup ayam jangan dikasih ayam!"

"Sup ayam yang jangan dikasih ayam berarti hanya sayuran dan telur puyuh dong?"

"Daging ayamnya mana? Kok gak termasuk? Bukan sup ayam dong!" Yoongi bersikukuh.

"Aish tadi katanya jangan dikasih ayam!" Sedangkan Jimin menggeram gemas karena mulai jengkel juga.

Yoongi masih tetap merengut tetapi kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan merengutnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau dikasih ayam, nanti aku makan sama apa?"

Jimin terdiam, otaknya memproses perkataan Yoongi sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi... maksud ayam yang dipikirkan oleh Yoongi itu...

.

.

_Krik_

Jimin segera mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Oke, oke! Mommy mingi ingin sup ayam dan jangan dikasih kepada ayam!"

_Well_, siapa yang lebih jenius disini?

.

Hari mulai beranjak siang dan Yoongi tidak mau juga disuruh mandi oleh Jimin. Yoongi bilang ingin berenang katanya, tetapi di pantai.

Dan Jimin tak bisa menurutinya, cuaca masih dingin katanya. Lagipula Jimin takut kenapa-napa pada Yoongi juga jagoannya nanti. Memangnya laut itu seluas kolam ikan karetnya, Jimin 'kan mengutamakan keselamatan tentunya.

Tetapi Yoongi memaksa, dan Jimin juga memaksa tidak mau menurutinya.

Dan jadilah mereka diam-diaman di ruangan motel itu kemudian. Yoongi masih memakai _dress onepiece_ pemberian Jimin, dan menambahkan sebuah celana panjang _legging_ yang dibelikan oleh Junsu. Yoongi juga terduduk diatas ranjang dengan menggerutu entah apa itu.

Sedangkan Jimin berada di ujung ranjang lainnya dibelakang Yoongi dengan tatapan sedihnya yang alay, ia mendadak memikirkan perkataan Taehyung—sahabatnya itu pernah bilang suatu hari saat mereka telat makan siang bersama.

_Saat itu..._

Jimin dan Taehyung makan bersama seperti saat mereka masih terlalu sering berdua di sebuah kafetaria kampus.

"Jim, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi-_hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya, sambil menyendokkan telur goreng di nampannya.

"Hu'um." Jimin menelan makanannya lebih dulu. "Baik kok. Bayiku juga baik dan bertambah besar, hehehe."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. "Dan aku benar-benar masih takjub dengannya yang bisa mengandung anakmu. Apa dia masih _perform_ bersama geng?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak memperbolehkannya. Walau terkadang ia suka melakukannya sendiri dan lebih sering _perform_ di hadapanku." Jimin terkekeh kemudian, menyendokkan telur gulung ke mulutnya.

Taehyung memutar malas kedua matanya. "Aku tahu pikiran mesummu, Bocah sialan." Taehyung meniru gaya Yoongi.

Jimin hanya terus terkekeh.

"Oh iya Jim, kau tahu tidak, kalau kau tak menuruti keinginan istrimu yang sedang hamil, nanti anakmu akan nyeces terus, lho." Ucap Taehyung.

"Masa' sih?"

"Eh serius! Ibuku pernah bilang begitu. Kalau ngidamnya tak di turuti, nanti anaknya suka nyeces." Taehyung mulai serius.

Jimin agak bergidik. "Duh, kau menakutiku, Tae!"

Dan sekarang Jimin kepikiran perkataan sahabatnya itu. Ia menolak keinginan Yoongi yang berenang di laut. Jimin tentu saja tak ingin jagoannya nyeces nanti ketika ia telah lahir.

Jimin harus melakukan rencananya sekarang untuk mengembalikan_ mood_ Yoongi.

"_Hyung_," panggil Jimin pelan. Ia menyentuh pundak Yoongi dengan perlahan, namun balasan dari Yoongi adalah sebuah tepisan kasar. Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. "_Hyung_, seharusnya kau mengerti. Ini demi kesehatanmu juga."

"Aku hanya ingin berenang, Jimin! Apa itu salah?" balas Yoongi dengan jengkel. Nada suaranya meninggi. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti apel karena menahan rasa marah. Ia benar-benar ingin berenang dan dengan teganya Jimin, melarangnya berenang dengan beralasan kesehatan Yoongi dan si jagoan yang ada di dalam kandungan Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah bosan dilarang.

"Hyung, dengar—"

"Jimin, aku mau berenang!"

Jimin mengusap wajahnya. Ia benar-benar memang harus bersabar menghadapi Yoongi yang saat ini sedang mengandung. Ia tahu jika ia harus benar-benar bisa mengontrol emosinya, ibunya sendiri memberitahukan pada dirinya jika orang hamil benar-benar dapat mengalami perubahan _mood_ yang ekstrim.

"Aku minta maaf, Yoongi-_h__yung_."

"Akan aku maafkan jika kau mengijinkanku berenang." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin yang melihatnya benar-benar gemas dan ingin sekali mengecup kedua bibir pink itu dan mencubit pipi Yoongi yang terlihat semakin gemuk itu.

Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Jimin menahan tawa kecilnya, dan merubahnya menjadi senyum tipis.

Jimin mengambil salah satu _sweater_ miliknya dan berniat memakaikannya ke tubuh Yoongi. Lelaki itu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan heran. Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapan Yoongi yang duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan senyum simpulnya dan kedua tangannya yang memegang _sweater_ polosnya yang berwarna abu-abu. "Ayo, aku bantu pakaikan ini, Hyung."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang masih merengut kesal.

"_Hyung_," Jimin menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Respon yang begitu cepat. Wajah Yoongi segera bersemu merah di kedua belah pipinya ketika hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ya! Minggir!" Yoongi mendorong Jimin, namun tangannya tetap mengambil _sweater_ milik Jimin. Ia segera memakainya dan mendobelnya dengan pakaian yang telah ia pakai, sementara Jimin yang sedikit terhuyung ke belakang akibat dorongan Yoongi yang cukup keras, menahan tawanya melihat sikap Yoongi yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan itu.

Di tangan Jimin kini ada sehelai kain hitam, ia menjulurkannya pada Yoongi. "Berdiri dan berbaliklah, _Hyung_. Aku akan memakaikannya."

Yoongi ingin melayangkan protesnya lagi, namun ia ingat dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, Jimin bisa kapan saja membuatnya terus merona hebat dan berdegup dengan kencang.

Pada akhirnya, ia lebih memilih menurut, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari Jimin sendiri.

Setelah selesai mengikatkan tali hitam itu untuk menutupi kedua mata sayu milik Yoongi, Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari milik Yoongi.

"Aku akan berjalan dengan perlahan dan menuntunmu, _Hyung_. Jadi jangan terburu-buru, oke?" Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Yoongi mempercayakan semuanya pada suaminya itu. Ia sebenarnya begitu merasa beruntung mendapatkan seorang Park Jimin yang begitu memperhatikannya, walaupun terkadang begitu menyebalkan.

Jimin menghentikan langkah Yoongi dan membiarkannya berdiri di depan pintu motel yang keduanya tempati, sedangkan Jimin berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi dan memasangkan sepatu plastik ke kedua kakinya yang kecil.

Lalu memesan sebuah kendaraan travel untuk membawanya ke pantai.

.

Sesampainya disana, Jimin segera menuntun Yoongi untuk keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi dan berjalan menuju pantai. Sebuah tempat yang sudah Jimin rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Ayo, _Hyung_, jalan pelan-pelan saja."

Yoongi menurut, dengan perlahan ia mengikuti arah gerak Jimin dan mengeratkan tautannya kembali dengan pemuda yang sangat mencintainya itu.

Semakin lama, ia semakin dapat merasakan butiran-butiran pasir yang ia injak, sedikit masuk ke celah sepatu plastiknya yang terbuka. Angin semilir yang cukup dingin, membuat Yoongi semakin yakin jika mereka berdua kini sedang berada di pantai. Sampai setelah berjalan entah berapa jauh, Yoongi dibantu duduk oleh Jimin.

"Sebentar, _Hyung_."

Dengan cepat, Jimin beralih ke belakang tubuh Yoongi dan membuka penutup matanya. Yoongi duduk di atas pasir beralaskan karpet plastik berwarna-warni, dengan payung besar yang menaunginya, angin semilir penghujung musim dingin begitu menyegarkan dan yang terpenting adalah suasananya sepi dengan hamparan laut yang luas sebagai pemandangan utama.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_? Kau suka?" Jimin sudah berpindah untuk duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Keranjang piknik yang terbuat dari rotan berada di tengah-tengah keduanya.

Yoongi hanya menatap hamparan laut luas dan menggerakkan bibirnya melafal sesuatu tanpa suara. Yoongi hanya begitu takjub dengan keindahannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkan ini. Lagipula, ini juga sudah menjelang makan siang. Aku ingin sekali menikmati waktu makan siang seperti ini hanya berdua bersamamu, Mingi-mingi." Jimin mengambil tangan Yoongi, dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Jantung Yoongi segera berdegup kencang lebih dari biasanya. Ia akan selalu tahu, ia begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan seorang Park Jimin yang begitu mencintainya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jimin tersenyum lembut kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi balas menatap Jimin yang tersenyum begitu hangat dan perlahan mengukir senyuman juga di bibirnya. "Aku suka."

Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ia menggenggam kedua lengan Yoongi kemudian dengan erat. Dan mulai menatap jauh ke dalam kedua manik Yoongi yang begitu tenang dan selalu membuatnya jatuh ke dalam lubang pesona setiap saatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Yoongi, debarannya tak pernah bisa hilang jika Jimin telah menatapnya begitu intens seperti itu.

Seolah dari wajah keduanya terdapat magnet yang begitu kuat, mereka saling mendekatkan diri masing-masing. Membiarkan angin semilir terus menyapa dang mengacak surai keduanya.

Dengan sebuah bisikan pengantar cinta sebelum Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, Jimin berbisik lembut.

"_I love you_, Min Yoongi."

Dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Saling memagut penuh tulus dan kasih sayang tiada henti.

.

Yoongi segera menghentikan ciumannya ketika Jimin mulai menuruni kecupannya ke leher Yoongi. Yoongi mencubit keras lengan Jimin agar membuat pemuda itu menjauhi kecupannya.

"Mari kita lihat apa saja isi keranjang ini." Yoongi segera berdalih meski wajahnya memerah, lalu mengecek isi keranjang di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan Jimin yang mengaduh karena dicubit hingga memerah seperti itu tak dipedulikan oleh Yoongi.

"Isinya makanan semua kok." Jimin masih meringis.

Yoongi lalu mengambil roti selai dari dalam keranjang dan menggigit ujungnya untuk ia kunyah.

"Kita pulang saja, aku masih ingin berenang." Yoongi menatap Jimin malas dengan mulut penuh kunyahan roti. _Mood_nya kembali berubah dan aura romantis hilang sudah.

"Hee? Tapi kita baru sebentar disini? Tidak mau menikmati pantai dulu?" Jimin bernada kecewa.

Yoongi lalu menatap ke sekeliling pantai. Semakin melewati siang, suasana pantai semakin ramai. Banyak pasangan berkeliaran. Dan banyak juga wanita-wanita seksi di sepanjang pantai. Yoongi menatap semua itu dengan malas sebelum akhirnya bertemu tatap kembali dengan Jimin.

"Bilang saja kau yang mau menikmati. Iya 'kan?" Yoongi membersihkan sepatu plastiknya dari pasir lalu segera berdiri.

"Tentu saja menikmati pantai—lho _Hyung_, tunggu!" Jimin juga ikut berdiri dan mengejar langkah Yoongi yang mulai mendahuluinya pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian melangkah ada segerombolan wanita berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Yoongi, mereka tersenyum dan terkikik menatap Yoongi. Mungkin karena perut besarnya dan tampang Yoongi yang kini sedang cemberut terlihat begitu menarik.

Sedangkan Jimin yang berada tepat di belakang Yoongi balas tersenyum kearah gerombolan wanita tersebut seolah meminta maaf atas kejutekan istrinya itu.

Tetapi hal tersebut malah membuat Yoongi semakin iritasi.

"Senyum saja terus sana sampai bibirmu robek." Cibir Yoongi galak.

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu merangkul Yoongi dan menuntunnya kembali menjauh dari pantai ke arah mobil travel untuk mereka kembali ke motel. "Duh, mingi-mingi cemburu nih?"

"Nggak!"

"Yakin? Kayaknya sih beneran cemburu."

"Gak mungkin!"

"Duh mereka itu masih kalah seksi dengan Min Yoongi yang seksi. Min Yoongi yang manis. Min Yoongi yang kalau diatas ranjang—"

"HYAA JIMIN SIALAN!"

Yoongi tak tahan untuk menendang Jimin saat itu juga. Kalau bisa menceburkannya langsung ke dalam laut.

.

Mereka kembali ke motel dan Yoongi masih sangat ingin melaksanakan keinginannya yang ingin berenang.

Yoongi segera menuju teras belakang dan menatap senang ke arah kolam renang, ia membuka _sweater_nya lebih dulu, membiarkannya hanya memakai atasan pemberian Jimin dan _legging_nya sebelum menghampiri sisi kolam renang dengan hati-hati.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas pasrah, ia tak bisa melarang Yoongi lagi kalau sudah seperti ini. Lagipula Jimin benar-benar tidak ingin jagoannya akan nyeces nantinya.

Tetapi setidaknya kolam renang motel lebih kecil daripada pantai dan tempatnya juga privat untuk mereka berdua, hanya berdua.

Jimin mulai berpikir cepat jika sudah menyadari kata-kata hanya berdua.

Yoongi duduk di ujung kolam dekat tangga untuk berpegangan padanya. Yoongi mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air dan mulai menggerak-gerakkannya.

Yoongi tersenyum senang merasakan dinginnya air di kulitnya, ia lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangga alumunium tersebut dengan maksud ingin menuruni kolam. Tetapi lengan Jimin lebih dulu menahannya dengan panik.

"Aduuh jangan turun sendirian, biar aku yang bantu."

Yoongi yang mendengar hal itu hanya memutar mata malas, memangnya Yoongi itu anak kecil yang apa-apa harus dibantu. Tetapi Yoongi kemudian terkejut menatap Jimin yang membuka seluruh baju atasannya, lalu pemuda itu tanpa ragu turun ke kolam renang dan berdiri dihadapan Yoongi yang masih terduduk di tepi kolam.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang kedua sisi pinggang Yoongi, bermaksud untuk membantunya turun ke kolam.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Ucapan Yoongi menghentikan tangan Jimin yang sudah ingin menuruni Yoongi. "Kukira hanya aku yang mau berenang? Terus kenapa harus buka baju segala sih?" Yoongi protes.

Jimin terkekeh. "Kan mau ikut berenang hehehe. Mingi-mingi juga buka bajunya dong!"

Yoongi dengan cepat menggetok kepala Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan. "Aku mau begini saja. Sekarang cepat turunkan aku!"

Kedua kaki Yoongi telah mencapai dasar kolam. Airnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tidak terlalu rendah, batas permukaannya mencapai tepat di bawah dada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi menahan senyum senangnya berada di dalam air, ia mulai berjalan ke tengah kolam untuk mencapai tepi kolam yang lain.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera mengikuti Yoongi disampingnya kemudian tak lama kemudian ia mengernyit dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

"Umm _Hyung_, tidak berenang?" Tanya Jimin mengikuti langkah pelan Yoongi didalam air.

Yoongi tetap melangkah dan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin ia menjawab. "Memangnya berjalan-jalan didalam air bukan berenang?"

Jimin harus mengusap wajahnya dengan air saat itu juga mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi.

Sekali lagi, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih jenius disini?

Jimin terus tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah Yoongi yang tak hentinya bermain di dalam air, entah itu berjalan bolak-balik dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya, menyelamkan kepalanya sebentar, atau sekedar menyiprati air kearah Jimin dengan brutal.

"_Hyung_, biar aku ajari berenang." Tawar Jimin tiba-tiba. Sedari tadi ia menatapi Yoongi tanpa henti, bajunya yang basah kuyup mencetak seluruh tubuh Yoongi dari lengan, dada, dan juga perut membesarnya. Entah kenapa Jimin melihat itu sangat menarik di matanya. Oh, apa sih hal yang tidak menarik tentang Yoongi dimata Jimin?

Yoongi yang bersandar diujung kolam itu mengernyit kearah Jimin. "Tidak mau."

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan menarik kedua lengannya ke tengah kolam. "Ayo~"

"_Aish_,"

Jimin merangkul Yoongi dikedua bahunya. Memegangnya erat lalu Jimin menatap serius Yoongi. Yoongi sampai balas menatapnya bingung.

"_Hyung_, barusan kau bisa menyelam, aku yakin kau juga bisa melakukan ini, pegangan leherku dengan erat ya." Jimin menjelaskan, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin bingung dibuatnya, apa maksud kekasih bodohnya itu, kalau mau mengajari berenang kenapa harus sedekat itu. Yoongi benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga dan kita akan menyelam, ingat untuk pegang leherku erat-erat. Satu—" Jimin mendadak memulai hitungannya.

Yoongi semakin mengernyit menatap Jimin. Menyelam? "Hei—"

"—dua, tiga!"

Dan Jimin benar-benar menenggelamkan kedua tubuh mereka dengan menarik Yoongi ke depannya sampai keduanya tertelan air. Yoongi yang merasakan hal itu refleks menarik Jimin di lehernya untuk ia dekap dan memejamkan erat kedua matanya serta menahan napasnya.

Didalam air Jimin tersenyum ketika mengintip dari sela kedua kelopak matanya ketika Yoongi dengan erat memeluk lehernya, dalam kesempatan itu Jimin menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi untuk ia cium. Dan juga meniupkan napas yang Jimin kumpulkan didalam mulutnya sendiri untuk diberikannya kepada Yoongi agar lelaki manis itu bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama di dalam air.

Untuk pertamakalinya Jimin dan Yoongi berciuman didalam air. Jimin yang merangkul melingkari erat Yoongi di pinggangnya dan Yoongi yang merangkul erat leher Jimin. Tubuh mereka terasa mengambang di tengah air bagaikan benang yang saling melilit. Mereka bertahan beberapa lama untuk berciuman didalam air sampai Jimin merasakan pukulan di kepala belakangnya.

"Puah! Dasar Jimin brengsek!" Maki Yoongi begitu ia muncul kembali ke permukaan.

.

Setelah acara berenang yang berakhir dengan modus seorang Park Jimin, akhirnya mereka menyudahi acara basah-basahannya untuk membersihkan diri. Mengganti pakaian dengan yang baru dan bersih kemudian bersantai di tengah ruangan untuk menikmati banyak camilan yang mereka pesan. Lagi-lagi Yoongi yang bernafsu besar dengan makanan.

Tak terasa hari mulai menjelang sore. Entah kenapa Yoongi tak merasakan kantuk sama sekali dan tak bisa untuk melaksanakan tidur siangnya seperti biasa. Jadilah ia hanya menyantap camilannya bersama Jimin yang setia mengobrol dengannya. Atau sebut saja menggombalinya.

Seperti ini...

"Mingi-mingi, kau itu seperti ini." Jimin yang duduk di atas sofa disamping Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk pergelangan tangan kirinya sendiri.

Yoongi yang melihat itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Pergelangan tanganmu?"

Jimin tersenyum kemudian menatap Yoongi. "Kau itu sama seperti nadiku, tanpanya aku takkan bisa hidup. Begitu juga tanpamu."

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar jawaban dari Jimin. "Mati saja sana."

Lalu...

"Mingi-mingi, kenapa sih pelangi munculnya hanya separuh lingkaran?" Tanya Jimin, mengunyah _french fries_ di tangannya.

"Entahlah." Yoongi berujar malas. Tetapi dalam hati ia juga berpikir, benar juga perkataan suami bodohnya itu.

"Ah, kurasa aku tahu jawabannya." Jimin mendadak menatap Yoongi berbinar.

"Apa?"

"Karena separuh pelangi lagi ada di matamu."

Setelah mendengarnya Yoongi melempar potongan _french fries_ ditangannya ke wajah Jimin. Yang malah Jimin tangkap dengan mulutnya dan memakannya dengan tersenyum senang ke arah Yoongi.

Terus...

"_Hyung_, kau itu benar-benar berbakat _dance_!" Jimin berucap antusias.

Yoongi mendelik mendengarnya. "Mau ngejek ya?"

"Tidak," Jimin menggeleng pelan lalu menampakkan wajah seolah sedang pusing dengan memegang kepalanya sendiri. "Soalnya kau terus menari-nari dalam pikiranku."

"Jimin _freak_! Makan nih!" Yoongi yang kesal karena Jimin terus menggombalinya itu menjejalkan banyak kentang goreng ke mulut Jimin dengan brutal.

Dan begitulan sore yang indah ala Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang bersantai di sebuah _suite_ di pulau Jeju, diatas sofa yang menghadap jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan halaman belakang serta kolam renang dan juga langit yang berarakan awan, ditemani juga dengan banyak camilan di depan mereka.

Omong-omong tentang _dance_, Yoongi jadi ingin sesuatu.

"Jim." Yoongi memanggil. Jimin masih sibuk mengunyah. Kentang yang dijejalkan oleh Yoongi itu sebelum merespon panggilannya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya jauh dari Jimin, ia menggenggam baju _onepiece_ selututnya (Jimin ternyata tidak hanya membelikan satu stel pakaian model terusan selutut tersebut kepada Yoongi—yang ternyata Yoongi membawanya lebih dari satu untuk liburan mereka). Dan itu membuat Jimin menatapnya gemas.

"Anou—itu aku ingin melihatmu _dance_..." Yoongi memajukan bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin melihat Jimin menari. Sudah sejak lama...

Jimin menanggapinya dengan antusias dan segera berdiri di hadapan Yoongi. "Boleh! Ingin aku menarikan apa?"

Yoongi terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menatap Jimin setelah ia menemukan jenis tarian yang ingin dilihatnya dari Jimin. Yoongi segera berucap antusias "_Strip dance_!"

Jimin melongo. "Apa?"

"_Strip_!"

Oke, Jimin memang pintar menari. Tetapi seumur-umur dia tak pernah melakukan _strip dance_. Demi daging dada ayam favorit Yoongi, _strip dance_!

"Apa, hm?"

"_Strip_!"

Jimin mengusap pelipisnya dan mengulang perkataannya untuk memastikan kembali apa yang benar-benar Yoongi inginkan. "Aku tidak dengar. Coba katakan sekali lagi,_ Hyung_."

"_Strip_, Jimin bodoh!" Yoongi menatapnya kesal. Ganteng sekali suami bodohnya itu, gangguan telinga.

Jimin menghela napas kemudian. Lalu mulai memposisikan dirinya. Mendadak ia menunjukkan senyuman miringnya yang penuh arti. "Jangan menyesal setelahnya, mommy mingi. _I warned you_."

Yoongi menatap Jimin tanpa mempedulikan perkataannya. Ia mendadak ingin melihat _strip dance_ itu seperti apa. Yang ia tahu tarian seperti ditarikan oleh dua orang. Oke, salahkan gombalan Jimin yang membuatnya jadi kepikiran seperti itu.

Jimin mulai menari perlahan, menari seperti biasa keahliannya dalam _popping dance_, menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan seirama bersama gumaman nyanyiannya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Yoongi sampai bertopang dagu dengan bosan menatapnya. Yoongi jadi yakin kalau Jimin tak bisa menarikannya.

Jimin tertawa dalam hati menyadari Yoongi yang mulai bosan menatapnya, duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki terbuka karena perutnya yang membesar, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tatapan kantuknya yang menggemaskan. Dan ingat Yoongi masih memakai terusan_ onepiece_nya. Membuat Jimin dapat melihat dengan bebas kedua paha mulus milik Yoongi yang mengundangnya untuk ia elus itu.

Merasa telah tepat waktunya, Jimin memulai aksinya. Ia masih menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menari, lalu tiba-tiba Jimin mengangkat ujung _sweater_ yang dipakainya keatas dan memperlihatkan bentuk otot perutnya yang tercetak sempurna.

Dan sukses, hal itu membuat Yoongi mendadak menegakkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar menatap lurus kearah perut Jimin. Tetapi Jimin menyadari tatapan manisnya itu.

Jimin tanpa aba-aba menarik seluruh _sweater_nya keatas dan melepasnya dari tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya _topless_ dan seluruh bentuk tubuh bagian atasnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Yoongi.

Jimin lalu membuat gerakan _body wave_nya secara perlahan dan menggoda kearah Yoongi yang kini telah tersadar dari tatapannya sendiri pada abs milik Jimin. Yoongi lalu menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Jimin langsung dan hanya membuat kedua pipinya merona seperti stroberi.

Jimin berkata dalam sebuah nada nyanyian, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan seduktif lalu memberikan kedipan menggoda kearah Yoongi.

"_Baby, I'm your man~_"

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb: iya tau, yang nulis emang freak sekali bikin ff udah macem mie goreng kiting yang tiada ujung/? Pokoknya chap depan anak 18- disarankan jangan baca x( oke?!

Btw ide di pantainya yang bikin_ cute voodoo_ lho itu, author yang suka ngeangst padahal mah sebenernya gitu deh HAHAHA.

Oke, buat yang kemarin~ yang login di pm-in, buat yang nonlogin bales sini dah

**GitARMY** | **saphire always for onyx** | **hosigie** | **tifagyeomi97** | **hyperhopeu** | luna (apa lun dangerous boys lun bagi linknya dong lun! Hehehe it's not melted, but it's frozen/?) | **vhopeisreal** | **Siska Yairawati Putri** | **Y. Sunshine** | **cute voodoo** | **jungie noona** | TiraIm (ah, kamu mah sukanya yang ngeangst ya pasti gitu huhu aku juga terhuraa) | Aeibi812 (halah banget daddy haha, mana bisa bikin dedek lagi biar kembar ;() | **Viyomi** | **Linkz account** | **98Rikeyy** | **she3nn0** | **vipbigbang74** | **naranari part II** |** DiraDesfi26** | KawaiiNamba48 (bentar dan bentarrr chap depan bisa dipastikan o_o yuhuu ganbatte yo!) | **henputrinc** | **chimin95** | **BamgMinKi** | **TKTOPKID** | **Kimmidiot** (bawelnyaaaa stadium ujung) | **johayo-kaisoo** | **miparkland **| **Ryuzaki Miki** | | anthi lee (iya waktu itu sempet eror huhu, iya dong harus lebih heboh lagi nanti si daddy nih, okee ini nextt) | Annisa Lily (iya dong cowok hwhwjwjw pasti sabar jugaa! Semangat juga ini lanjutannyaa) | **illaa28** (sama juga bawelll) | **VampireDPS** | **annai matsuya12** | siscaMinstalove (iya nih maap telaaat ;( dan harus seneng dong sama keluarga impian ini hwhw) |** BabyBunnyJungkookie** (aww my son?!) | q (iya ya geli kan, sama dong wkwk. Iya atuh jangan galak mulu ih kasiyan kk.) | **Rapp-i** | Githa EXO L (ini udah cepet kan apdetnya? Hehe :D) | **rara24** | Baek Momx (iya dong cowok babynyaaw, iya halmoni tungguin dede lair aja yak kk dan jangan distalkerin yang lagi liburan! xD) | **luvesick hoon** | **yoongisama** | **hantuurp **

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai siniii, apalagi yang mau sempet komentar :3 hihi. Love.

.


	23. Chapter 23

Jimin tanpa aba-aba menarik seluruh _sweater_nya keatas dan melepasnya dari tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya _topless_ dan seluruh bentuk tubuh bagian atasnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Yoongi.

Jimin lalu membuat gerakan _body wave_nya secara perlahan dan menggoda kearah Yoongi yang kini telah tersadar dari tatapannya sendiri pada abs milik Jimin. Yoongi lalu menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Jimin langsung dan hanya membuat kedua pipinya merona seperti stroberi.

Jimin berkata dalam sebuah nada nyanyian, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan seduktif lalu memberikan kedipan menggoda kearah Yoongi.

"_Baby, I'm your man~_"

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

"_Baby I'm your man_ yeah eh eh eh yeah~" Jimin malah terus melanjutkan nyanyian lagu milik _boyband_ 2PM itu dengan suaranya sendiri, lalu juga melanjutkan tariannya dengan gerakan luwesnya yang kini terlihat jauh lebih sensual karena ia sedang _topless_. Membiarkan Yoongi yang semakin gelisah untuk mengendalikan kedua rona yang menghinggapi pipi pucatnya.

Kenapa harus malu-malu seperti itu Yoongi pun tak mengerti. Biasanya Jimin akan selalu menggoda Yoongi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya. Tetapi kini Jimin hanya memperlihatkan tubuhnya, dan hal itu malah begitu menggoda Yoongi bahkan tanpa sentuhan sekalipun!

Astaga, rasanya Yoongi sudah gila. Atau mungkin kemesuman Jimin kini menular padanya. Yoongi sudah mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh sekarang, bagaimana rasanya kalau ia mengecupi setiap otot yang terbentuk di tubuh lelaki yang selalu menggombalinya itu...

Yoongi menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. Suhu tubuhnya mulai memanas sekarang. Ia lalu segera memerintah Jimin untuk menghentikan tariannya.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!" Yoongi merengut dengan wajah memerahnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin dengan jarinya.

Jimin berhenti dan menatap Yoongi bingung untuk sepersekian detik kenapa Yoongi kini menyuruhnya berhenti padahal ia meminta Jimin menari. Jimin lalu menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk dihadapan Yoongi yang masih terduduk diatas sofa itu dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Menengadah dengan menumpukan dagunya disalah satu lutut Yoongi lalu menatap orang terkasihnya dengan sok imut.

"_Waeyo waeyo_?"

Yoongi kembali risih dengan tingkah Jimin yang memeluk kakinya. Apalagi tubuh Jimin menempel disepanjang kakinya dari lutut Yoongi. Belum lagi dengan Jimin yang mulai jahil dan mengecup-ngecupi kecil kedua lutut Yoongi.

"Ngapain dibawah sih—yak! Jangan dijilat!" Yoongi segera memukul kepala Jimin dengan telapak tangannya ketika merasakan Jimin mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati lutut Yoongi. Membuat pipinya masih terus merona tak mau hilang.

"Aduh~" Jimin merengut dan memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dibawah, mommy mingi pasti lebih suka aku yang diatas ya?"

"HAH."

Yoongi hendak memukul Jimin kembali namun Jimin lebih dulu menahan lengan Yoongi dan ia beranjak berdiri dengan menumpukan kedua lututnya di lantai.

"Kenapa di pukul? Barusan disuruh berhenti, kenapa?" Tanya Jimin merengut, menarik lengan Yoongi agar bersandar dibahunya dan Jimin sendiri menyamankan berdirinya diantara kedua kaki Yoongi yang masih terduduk diatas sofa itu agar ia melebarkan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Yoongi cemberut. Ia membiarkan sebelah tangannya yang dibawa Jimin untuk tetap bersandar dibahunya. Tetapi Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Jimin berdiri dihadapannya diantara kedua kakinya dan malah menatapinya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Yoongi kan jadi malu.

"_Ugh_, _strip_ itu bukan yang seperti itu." Yoongi masih mengalihkan tatapannya.

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Lalu yang seperti apa?"

Yoongi tak mau menjawab, apalagi menatap Jimin. Ia masih sibuk mengendalikan rona pipinya yang masih saja terasa hangat.

"Seperti ini maksudnya?" Jimin tiba-tiba menelusupkan sebelah tangannya melewati paha Yoongi dengan cepat lalu mulai mengusapkan telapak tangannya diatas perut Yoongi dari balik bajunya. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Yoongi terkejut dan dengan refleks mencengkeram menarik leher Jimin mendekat kearahnya hanya untuk mengerang kecil kemudian. Oh, kalau Jimin sudah menyentuhnya ia akan benar-benar tergoda.

_Well_, Jimin tahu sesuatu yang menarik semenjak Yoongi mulai mengandung. Yoongi menjadi sensitif sekali jika Jimin menyentuh langsung permukaan kulit perutnya. Sama seperti jika Jimin mulai mengendusi belakang telinga Yoongi.

_Gotcha_. Jimin senang sekali.

Yoongi mengunyah pelan bibir bawahnya, setiap kali Jimin mengelus perutnya secara langsung seperti ini rasanya Yoongi ingin terus-terusan dielus, belum lagi perasaan getaran halus yang menggelitik dari perutnya malah semakin menggodanya akan sentuhan telapak tangan dari Jimin. Dan kemudian berakhir dengan lontaran desahan kecil yang sama sekali tidak menolong keadaan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana?" Jimin malah semakin gencar mengelus perut Yoongi dengan gerakan pelan yang menggoda. Tak hanya itu, Jimin juga mulai iseng memainkan ujung karet halus celana _legging_ yang dipakai Yoongi. Bersiap untuk menurunkannya atau melepasnya kapan saja.

"Umm... Jimin." Gumam Yoongi lemah, mencoba bersuara sedatar mungkin karena ia tak bisa lepas dari sentuhan Jimin begitu saja. Dan hanya bisa menikmatinya, tentu saja.

"Hmm." Jimin balas bergumam. Ternyata ia sudah lebih dulu menyerang leher putih Yoongi dengan kecupan-kecupan ringannya yang memabukkan sampai kebelakang telinga Yoongi.

"Ah—" Yoongi telah meloloskan satu desahan kecilnya sebagai tanda bagi Jimin untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh.

Jimin tersenyum senang karenanya. Ia baru saja hendak benar-benar menurunkan _legging_ yang dipakai Yoongi saat itu namun Yoongi sendiri menghentikan gerakan Jimin dengan menarik rambutnya. Membuat Jimin meringis pelan.

"Duh, kenapa rambutku ditarik sih—"

"Menyingkir dan duduklah." Yoongi tak mempedulikan keluhan Jimin dan segera mendorong bahu Jimin untuk menjauh dan ia sendiri berdiri.

Jimin menatap orang tersayangnya itu dengan bingung kemudian beralih duduk diatas sofa dan menatapnya yang sedang berdiri.

Kini Yoongi yang berdiri itu mendadak menatap Jimin sayu, lalu dengan gerakan perlahannya yang ragu-ragu ia menurunkan _legging_nya untuk melewati paha, lutut, betis, hingga melewati kedua pergelangan kakinya. Dan Yoongi membiarkan dirinya tetap memakai _top onepiece_ berwarna hijau tua pembelian Jimin itu. Setelahnya Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang terduduk diatas sofa terbengong tanpa berkedip dihadapannya.

Yoongi sempat terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi Jimin yang _speechless_ dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yoongi sedikitpun.

Padahal dalam hati Jimin sudah berteriak kegirangan. _'Omo omo Yoongi-hyung berani melepas pakaiannya dihadapanku! Dan apa-apaan seringaian manis itu?!'_ Semacam itulah.

Yoongi kemudian menumpukan kedua lengannya di bahu Jimin yang _topless_, lalu menaikkan satu-persatu kedua kakinya keatas sofa disamping kiri kanan Jimin dan mengakhirinya dengan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kedua paha Jimin. Diatas pangkuannya.

Yoongi menyeringai kecil menatap Jimin yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri kala ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Jimin. Dan baru saja Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu, Jimin sudah menarik tengkuk Yoongi dengan tidak sabaran dan mencium Yoongi tepat dibibirnya.

Yoongi refleks saja melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jimin dan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika pemuda itu langsung melumat halus bibir bawahnya.

Jimin mana bisa bertahan lebih lama ketika Yoongi sudah sangat menggodanya saat ini. Berani melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan duduk dipangkuannya seperti ini? Oh Jimin tahu, sepertinya Yoongi butuh perlakuan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Yoongi mengerang didalam mulut Jimin ketika pemuda itu memaksa menerobos mulutnya dengan tidak sabaran dan menggigiti kecil bibir Yoongi dengan gemas. Yoongi sampai terkikik kecil dan hampir tersedak karenanya. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan sisi kelembutan Jimin yang lain begitu terasa menggemaskan.

"Umm..."

Jimin semakin menekan belakang kepala Yoongi hanya untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menyesapi setiap inci rasa manis didalam mulutnya. Jimin sangat suka menggelitik langit-langit mulut Yoongi dan membuatnya mendesah didalam mulutnya saat itu juga. Menciptakan getaran halus yang menggairahkan. Lalu membiarkan Yoongi mencoba melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya dan malah berakhir dengan Jimin yang mengerjai lidah Yoongi untuk ia sesap dalam kehangatan bibirnya. Bersama hisapan serta lumatan sampai membuat bibir keduanya terasa kencang, hangat, dan juga basah. Ah, betapa Jimin begitu memuja Yoongi walau hanya di mulutnya saja.

Yoongi masih terbawa arus ciuman panas yang dilakukan oleh Jimin. Ia balas menarik-narik lembut rambut hitam Jimin sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya yang lain. Ia juga meraba punggung lebar Jimin dengan gerakan naik-turun yang menggoda. Bahkan lengan Yoongi berani bergerak sampai pinggang Jimin dan mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggang yang Jimin kenakan. Tetapi ketika Yoongi menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari tangannya yang meraba saku belakang Jimin, ia tanpa sadar tertawa kecil dalam ciumannya.

Jimin semakin semangat mencium Yoongi yang jarang sekali merespon ciuman Jimin dengan tak mau kalah seperti ini. Dan apa tadi Yoongi baru saja tertawa dalam ciumannya? Astaga betapa Jimin merasa gemas karenanya. Menggemaskan sekali. Jimin jadi tak tahan untuk tak semakin menghisap kuat bibir manis kekasihnya yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya itu hingga membuatnya bengkak.

Jimin juga mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya menjalari punggung Yoongi, kemudian beralih ke depan sampai ia mengelus kembali perut membesar Yoongi dan sampai ke pahanya. Oh oh, Jimin semakin mencium Yoongi gemas ketika lengannya merasakan Yoongi yang ternyata sudah tidak memakai dalaman apapun, ditubuhnya hanya memakai selapis _top onepiece_nya itu. Benar-benar mengundang membangkitkan gairah seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin sudah akan menelusupkan tangannya lebih jauh ke dalam paha Yoongi ketika dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi memukul pelan belakang tengkuk Jimin dan melepas paksa ciuman panas mereka. Wajah Jimin sampai terdorong kedepan ke dada Yoongi karena ia sedang semangatnya memberikan ciuman saat itu.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihatnya, sedangkan Jimin mendengus sebal karena aktifitasnya dihentikan tiba-tiba dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan penuh gairahnya yang bernafsu.

"Kenapa lagi?" Jimin berucap gemas. Kalau Yoongi sedang tidak mengandung maka Jimin tidak akan pernah sudi menghentikan kegiatan alamnya untuk menyentuh Yoongi sedetikpun sampai ia merasa tuntas. Tetapi sore ini saja Yoongi sudah tiga kali menghentikan kegiatannya. Jimin tidak suka, Jimin itu bukan _submissive_.

"Mau marah?" Yoongi berucap pelan menatap Jimin yang menurutnya seperti menahan amarahnya itu.

Jimin segera saja menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi yang sudah merekah merah karena perbuatannya itu dengan sayang. "Aku akan benar-benar marah kalau kau tak mengatakan mengapa menghentikan kegiatanku lagi, hm?"

Yoongi kembali merona pekat, kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini Jimin selalu menunjukkan sifat dewasanya. Tak ada suara cempreng manja yang membuat Yoongi kesal. Yang ada hanya Jimin yang_ gentle_ dan penuh kelembutan yang selalu menggoda dan memperlakukan Yoongi dengan dewasa. Yang juga Yoongi akui bahwa ia tak bisa menolak pesonanya yang satu itu.

"Um... Kemarikan kedua tanganmu." Pinta Yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti dan menunjukkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Yoongi. "Tanganku?"

"Nah!" Yoongi berseru senang lalu dengan cepat menunjukkan apa yang diambilnya dari saku Jimin. Sebuah tali pengikat hitam yang sebelumnya Jimin pakaikan pada Yoongi ketika ia pergi ke pantai siang tadi. Yoongi lalu mengikatkan pengikat hitam itu pada kedua pergelangan tangan Jimin dengan senang.

"Hei..." Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung ketika kekasihnya itu mengikat kedua tangannya. Namun tak lama Jimin menyeringai mengerti dan membiarkan Yoongi mengikatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang~ kenapa mengikatku, hm?"

Yoongi merengutkan bibirnya sampai ia selesai mengikat pergelangan tangan Jimin dan merasa telah mengikatnya dengan benar. Yoongi menyeringai kecil lalu mengarahkan kedua lengan Jimin yang terikat itu melewati kepalanya sendiri dan membiarkannya tetap berada dibelakang kepala Jimin.

Yoongi semakin menyeringai dipangkuan Jimin dan menatap Jimin sendiri yang kini dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang kepalanya. Menatapnya penuh arti.

Jimin yang melihat itu balas menyeringai kearah Yoongi dan menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar ke punggung sofa. Sebenarnya ikatan yang Yoongi berikan tidak ada artinya, tetapi Jimin jadi penasaran juga dengan apa yang Yoongi ingin lakukan.

"Oke, aku ingin lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa aku menyentuhmu? Begitukah mommy mingi?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, untuk sejenak ia merasa ragu. Namun ketika ia menatap Jimin yang sepertinya dengan sengaja menunjukkan lehernya dan dadanya yang bergerak teratur karena bernapas, membuat Yoongi tanpa mau berpikir lagi semakin menempel ke tubuh Jimin dan meraih kedua sisi rahang Jimin lalu tanpa ragu menubrukkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Jimin. Menciptakan sebuah ciuman.

Jimin segera saja menyambut ciuman dari Yoongi itu dengan sebuah lumatan cukup kasar di bibir Yoongi. Ia agak gatal juga karena lengannya tak bisa menyentuh tubuh Yoongi. Tetapi Jimin berusaha menahannya dan membiarkan Yoongi menuntaskan keinginannya mengapa ia mengikat Jimin.

"Jangan sentuh... aku, hm." Yoongi bergumam dalam ciumannya. Ia begitu menikmati ciumannya bersama Jimin dan berusaha mendominasi. Tetapi malah berakhir dengan ia sendiri juga yang mendesah didalam mulut Jimin.

Setelah merasa puas dengan ciumannya di bibir, Yoongi menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Jimin. Bibirnya menari-nari diatas permukaan kulit leher Jimin sampai ke dadanya. Membuat Jimin mendesah kecil juga karena perbuatannya.

"Kau berniat menandaiku lebih dulu?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya merasakan Yoongi yang mengecupi lehernya di satu titik. Memberikan hisapan-hisapan kecil.

"Hmm." Yoongi hanya bergumam lalu menguatkan hisapannya. Membuat Jimin mendesis dan menggeliat karena ia tak bisa memeluk Yoongi untuk melampiaskannya.

Dan Yoongi semakin gencar dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Kedua lengannya juga mulai nakal bermain di tubuh Jimin, meraba dadanya dan otot perut Jimin membentuk gambaran-gambaran abstrak dengan jari-jemarinya yang menggoda Jimin dan membakar gairah pemuda itu dengan cepat.

Yoongi menarik dirinya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua bahu Jimin, menatap wajah Jimin yang mendamba itu sebentar lalu Yoongi mulai bergerak diatas pangkuan Jimin. Menggerakkan pinggulnya maju kearah Jimin dengan perlahan dan menggoda.

"Nghh..." Yoongi mendesah karena kegiatannya sendiri. Ia mendongak memejamkan kedua matanya dan tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya di pangkuan Jimin, membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya mencari kenikmatan sendiri kala bergesekkan dengan celana _jeans_ hitam yang dipakai Jimin. Apalagi ketika bergesekkan dengan gundukan dari balik celana Jimin yang seolah memanggil-manggil keberadaan Yoongi.

Jimin juga mulai menggeram kesal karena pergerakannya sendiri, ia menatap Yoongi yang kini wajahnya memerah dengan mulut separuh terbuka dan sesekali mengeluarkan desahan kecilnya karena perlakuannya sendiri. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jimin semakin sesak.

"Hmm, mommy mingi sayang, bisa lepaskan talinya untukku?" Pinta Jimin, Yoongi yang mendengar itu jadi menghentikan gerakannya. Menghasilkan geraman kecil merasa kecewa dari Jimin.

Yoongi mengerjap sebentar, mengerjap lagi kemudian terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Tetapi pemandangan itu membuat Jimin merasa gemas. Tanpa menunggu Yoongi selesai berpikir, Jimin telah melepaskan ikatan tangannya itu. Yang sebenarnya hanya ikatan biasa yang mudah dilepaskan. Jimin tak peduli dengan Yoongi yang memintanya untuk tetap terikat. Jimin tak tahan untuk tak menyentuh Yoongi lebih lama lagi.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin melepaskan ikatannya menatap terkejut pada Jimin. Dan ia ingin melayangkan protesnya tentu saja.

"Jimin kenapa—nghh."

Tetapi protesannya hanya tergantikan dengan desahannya ketika Jimin meraih juniornya langsung dari balik baju Yoongi dan meremasnya gemas. Yoongi segera saja meloloskan desahannya saat itu dan balas meremas bahu Jimin sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

"Hm, masih mau membiarkan aku terikat?" Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi dengan tangan lainnya. Tangan satunya masih setia meremas milik Yoongi, bahkan kini mulai menggerakkannya dalam tempo yang semakin intens.

Yoongi hanya menjawabnya dengan desahan kembali. Apalagi Jimin yang menarik tengkuknya kini mulai mengendusi belakang telinga Yoongi, bahkan mulai mengulumi daun telinganya. Membuat Yoongi hanya bisa semakin mendesah seiring dengan menegangnya gairah yang ia miliki.

Jimin yang mulai semakin sesak itu menyudahi _foreplay_nya bersama Yoongi. Menghasilkan Yoongi yang merengut karena tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan. Jimin yang melihat itu memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Yoongi dan membisikinya.

"Bisakah kau berdiri sebentar? Aku harus menurunkan _jeans_ku agar bisa memasukimu sekarang juga... Mommy mingi." Bisik Jimin pelan dan seduktif.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu membuat telinganya terasa panas. Ia lalu menurut dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Jimin. Hingga posisinya kini malah terlalu menggoda Jimin karena ia mengangkang dihadapannya.

Jimin terkekeh dan mendongak menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi yang menunduk melihat tatapan mesum dari Jimin itu hanya memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah merona. "Ce—cepat sana."

Jimin semakin terkekeh dibuatnya, ia menunduk untuk mengecup perut membesar Yoongi dan membisikkan kata sayang disana. "_Baby, I love you._"

Setelahnya Yoongi segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali di pangkuan Jimin. Hal itu malah membuatnya mendesah kembali merasakan milik Jimin yang menusuk pangkal pahanya. Yoongi jadi semakin merasa panas saja.

Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi, mengangkatnya untuk menatapnya lurus mempertemukan kedua manik mereka. Berbagi pandangan dan juga saling beradu napas. Menciptakan suasana damai dan romantis di sore hari yang mulai menggelap itu.

"Min Yoongi—"

"Park Jimin."

Jimin terkekeh kemudian, Yoongi juga mulai tertawa kecil kalau suasananya terasa rileks namun menggairahkan seperti saat ini.

"Aku butuh pelumas alami..." Jimin menatap Yoongi jahil. Apalagi ketika Yoongi yang balas menatap canggung kesembarang arah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir.

Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi yang masih berlapiskan atasan _onepiece_ nya itu, Jimin sengaja membiarkan Yoongi tetap memakainya, karena itu terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan. Apalagi jika bercinta dengannya nanti—_ekhem_.

"Jimin aku—maksudmu itu. Umm—"

Jimin menghentikan ucapan Yoongi dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil itu. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan meminta _blowjob_ darimu sekarang."

_Blush._

Yoongi yang mendengar itu semakin memerah sendiri. Ia sudah bisa memikirkan yang seperti itu. Dan dengan mudahnya Jimin menebak.

"Tapi aku ingin pelumas yang lain..." Jimin menggerakkan jari telunjuknya disepanjang garis bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi yang merasakan itu berpikir apa kira-kira yang dimaksudkan Jimin.

Lalu tiba-tiba Jimin mendorong jari telunjuknya masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi refleks mengulum jemari itu dan membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian. "Nah, itu baru benar."

Jimin melanjutkan kembali genggamannya di milik Yoongi yang mulai menegang itu untuk semakin menegang. Sedangkan lengannya yang lain mulai menambahkan dua jari lagi kedalam mulut Yoongi agar dikuluminya.

"Urm~" Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah lagi. Lengannya berada diatas lengan Jimin yang sedang memompanya, fokusnya terbagi antara remasan-remasan hangat yang diberikan oleh Jimin dan juga jemari Jimin yang ia kulumi. Yoongi hanya merasa semakin panas saja suhu tubuhnya.

Jimin menarik jemarinya dari mulut Yoongi setelah merasa cukup Yoongi membasahinya. Jimin lalu menatap wajah sayu Yoongi yang memerah dengan bibirnya yang mengkilap karena salivanya sendiri. Jimin tak tahan untuk tak mengecupnya lagi. Yang malah berakhir dengan Jimin yang melumati bibir laksana kuncup mawar itu.

Decakan kecupan terdengar begitu Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya. Jimin beralih menciumi garis rahang Yoongi hingga ke belakang telinganya sampai Yoongi menggeliat geli diatas pangkuannya. Jimin tetap memainkan bibirnya dibelakang telinga Yoongi selagi jari-jemari basahnya melewati punggung Yoongi dan menelusupi pakaian Yoongi dari belakang dibagian bawahnya. Sampai jemari Jimin menemukan tempat tujuannya. Gua hangat yang selalu membuat Jimin melayang karenanya.

Lengan Yoongi beralih melingkar di leher dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya begitu ia merasakan salah satu jemari Jimin mulai memasukinya.

Jimin yang merasa gemas karena Yoongi belum mengeluarkan suaranya juga, Jimin lalu tanpa ragu menambahkan kedua jemarinya mendesak memasuki lubang hangat Yoongi dibawah sana.

Dan sukses, Yoongi mengerang keras karenanya.

"Rileks sayang, jemariku akan bergerak sekarang." Bisik Jimin ditelinga Yoongi sembari mengulumi daun telinganya dengan lembut sampai memerah.

Yoongi terus mendesah kala Jimin terus menggerakkan ketiga jemarinya dengan seirama bersama lengan Jimin yang lain yang memompa _junior_nya. Yoongi tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi selain mendesah dan menyebut nama Jimin. Ia memeluk leher Jimin dan membuat Jimin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi dan dengan leluasa memberikan _hickey_ disana.

"_Cum for me, babe~_"

Setelah remasan kencang terakhir dari Jimin dan jemari Jimin yang terbenam dalam, Yoongi merasakan perutnya mengejang, dan tak lama kemudian ia mendesah panjang disertai dengan menyemburnya cairan cintanya ditangan Jimin dan perut Jimin.

Jimin segera melumuri cairan milik Yoongi di kejantanannya sendiri. Seperti yang ia bilang sebagai pelumas sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri terengah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu Jimin. Pelipisnya berkeringat. Ia masih mengenakan atasan _onepiece_nya yang membuatnya jauh lebih berkeringat.

"Hei, aku lanjutkan, hm?" Jimin mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi dengan sayang.

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Rileks dan jangan tegang, jangan sampai membuat jagoan terbangun dari tidurnya ya." Ucap Jimin mengelus pelan perut Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Ia beralih menatap Jimin lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dari pangkuan Jimin. Menumpukan berat badannya di kedua lututnya sendiri dengan kedua paha terbuka di sisi kanan-kiri Jimin.

Jimin mengurut sebentar miliknya yang telah terlumuri cairan cinta milik Yoongi itu sampai tegang sempurna.

"Rileks, oke. Aku akan masuk sekarang." Jimin mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di pintu masuk yang terasa begitu rapat milik Yoongi itu.

Yoongi mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Jimin selagi tubuhnya yang dimasuki. Ia mendesah putus-putus ketika dengan refleks Yoongi menurunkan perlahan tubuhnya. Yang secara tak langsung membantu Jimin agar lebih jauh menusuknya.

Sedangkan Jimin menggeram nikmat, posisi seperti ini dengan Yoongi yang berada diatasnya sebenarnya membuat Jimin kurang nyaman. Tetapi melihat Yoongi yang sangat menikmatinya dan terus mendesah keras seperti saat ini membuat Jimin juga merasa terus bergairah karenanya.

"Ahm~" Yoongi mendongak dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Mulutnya terbuka dan tak bisa mengontrol suara desahannya lagi. Dengan posisi baru seperti ini membuat Yoongi bisa merasakan setiap inci milik Jimin memenuhi ruang kenikmatannya. Terasa perih diawal namun beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi bisa merasakan gesekan lain yang membawa kenikmatan.

"Kau masih kuat menopang tubuhmu diatasku, hm?" Jimin beralih mengecupi disepanjang rahang Yoongi. Membiarkan sejenak tubuhnya didalam Yoongi agar membuatnya terbiasa lebih dulu.

Yoongi mendesah kecil lalu mengangguk pelan.

Jimin tersenyum melihatnya lalu menghadiahi Yoongi sebuah ciuman singkat dibibirnya.

Jimin lalu bergeser membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring sepenuhnya diatas sofa. Yoongi ia tuntun untuk tetap berada dipangkuannya dan separuh menunduk kearah Jimin dengan mengangkat pinggulnya. Jimin lalu menautkan seluruh jemari tangannya dengan jemari milik Yoongi yang dibalas tautan erat oleh Yoongi sendiri.

"Nah, pegangan yang kuat."

Setelahnya Jimin langsung menaikkan pinggulnya, membawa masuk kejantanannya tenggelam dalam ruang kenikmatan Yoongi.

"Ahh!" Yoongi mendesah keras seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terdorong keatas karena hentakan dari Jimin. Jemarinya semakin ia eratkan di kedua telapak tangan Jimin yang bertautan dengannya.

Sedangkan Jimin mendesis nikmat dan mengulang pergerakannya dalam berbagai tempo. Menggerakkan pinggulnya kearah Yoongi dengan gerakan lamban dan juga cepat. Menusuknya pendek-pendek lalu tiba-tiba menghujam dalam memenuhi gua hangat Yoongi dan membuat lelaki manis itu mendesah keras kembali.

Suasana sore benar-benar semakin meredup. Lembayung senja menghiasi langit yang terlihat dari jendela besar suite yang mereka tempati dan membiarkan cahayanya memenuhi ruangan. Menyinari wajah Yoongi yang bergerak naik-turun diatas tubuh Jimin karena hentakan-hentakan yang diberikan oleh Jimin sendiri.

Oh astaga, betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang dimiliki oleh Jimin kini. Wajahnya yang berkeringat terbasuh sinar lembayung sore, membuat kerlap-kerlip keemasan mengeliling wajah Yoongi. Kedua matanya yang terpejam menikmati setiap hentakan dari Jimin, wajahnya merona manis seperti krim stroberi, dan mulutnya terbuka menyanyikan desahan yang selalu Jimin cintai. Bahkan salivanya sampai menetes ke perut Jimin. Yoongi yang masih tetap memakai atasan _onepiece_ yang diberikan oleh Jimin membuat gairah tersendiri diantara mereka berdua.

Ah, benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Mengagumkan. Jimin tak pernah berhenti memuji dan memuja orang terkasih yang paling dikasihaninya itu.

Dengan ucapan cinta dari Jimin, desahan yang saling beradu dan hentakan kerasnya yang terakhir, Jimin menyemburkan cairan cintanya hanya kepada Yoongi. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap ketika mereka menyudahi acara bercinta di tempat baru. Jimin membantu Yoongi membersihkan diri bersama. Yang bisa-bisanya Yoongi sempat ketiduran ketika Jimin membersihkan dirinya.

Mereka sudah berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk tidur. Yoongi yang bilang ingin cepat tidur karena lelah katanya. Dan kini Yoongi sedang duduk ditepi ranjang, menunggu Jimin yang sedang membuatkannya susu dan memesankan salad buah untuknya.

Jimin datang menghampiri Yoongi dengan cengiran bahagianya. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Di tangan kanannya ada segelas susu dan di tangan kirinya ada mangkuk salad buah.

Jimin lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Memberikan gelas susunya ke tangan Yoongi.

"Ini susunya dan salad buah untuk mommy mingi termanis tersayang tercinta selamanya!" Ucap Jimin bersemangat. Menusukkan garpu ke saladnya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Yoongi untuk menyuapinya.

Yoongi yang mendengar kalimat Jimin hanya merengut malas dan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Jimin.

Ketika tengah asyik mengunyah, tiba-tiba Yoongi terdiam dan menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah. Membuatnya tampak lucu karena kunyahannya masih berada disalah satu pipinya dan membuatnya sedikit menggembung. Yoongi sedang teringat sesuatu.

Jimin yang melihat itu mulai ikut-ikutan sedih menatap Yoongi dan bertanya padanya. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Yoongi balas menatap Jimin. Dengan pandangan rasa bersalahnya. "Ikan mas koki... Belum dikasih makan?"

"_Aigoo._" Jimin meraih sebelah pipi Yoongi untuk ia cubit kecil dengan gemas. "Besok juga kita akan pulang. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

Yoongi malah menatap Jimin tak percaya. "Kalau sampai ikan-ikannya mati... Aku akan menenggelamkanmu."

"_Mwo_?" Jimin kelabakan ketika Yoongi memulai dengan ancaman-ancamannya yang selalu berakhir dengan ketidakmanusiaan untuk Jimin. Jimin segera berpikir cepat untuk itu. "Um umm~ bagaimana kalau minta tolong Yoonjae-_hyung_—"

"Ah iya!" Yoongi berseru dan menatap Jimin senang. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan segera men_dial_ nomor kakak tersayangnya itu.

Jimin menghela napas lega kemudian. Untung ia punya ide.

_"Halo? Hyungie." _

_"Bisa minta tolong?"_

_"Kata Jimin tolong beri makan ikan mas koki di balkon apartemen kami sekarang ya, Hyungie?" _

"Hee?!" Jimin berucap kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Kenapa malah menyebut nama Jimin seolah-olah Jimin yang menyuruhnya. Astaga, benar-benar.

_"Baiklah." _

_"Hm."_

_"Aku juga menyayangimu, Hyungie. Selamat malam."_

Yoongi memutus panggilan _dial_nya lalu tersenyum kecil dan puas kearah Jimin. Kemudian meneguk susu dalam genggamannya.

Jimin kembali menghela napas. Demi cintanya kepada Yoongi, ia rela dikambinghitamkan terus-menerus.

Iya begitu.

.

Setelah menghambiskan susu dan saladnya. Yoongi tertidur dengan cepat saat itu juga. Tertidur damai dengan nyaman dan ditemani Jimin yang memeluknya dan mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

.

Disisi lain...

"Yaampun. Kalau bukan demi adikku yang paling manis. Apakah memberi makan empat ekor ikan mas koki yang berenang dalam kolam karet adalah sesuatu yang berguna?"

Yoonjae mengusap wajahnya lelah begitu ia berada di sebuah balkon apartemen yang ditinggali adiknya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

Yoongi bangun lebih dulu. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan kepalanya terasa begitu ringan. Pusing luar biasa menerpanya. Untuk bangkit dari tidurnya saja terasa begitu berat, membuat Yoongi meringis.

Jimin yang merasa terusik dalam tidurnya segera membuka kedua matanya hanya untuk menemukan Yoongi yang bergerak tak nyaman diatas ranjang. Jimin segera bangkit saat itu juga.

"Yoongi-_hyung_ kenapa?!" Jimin menatap khawatir Yoongi yang wajahnya memerah itu dan ketika Jimin meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Yoongi, rasa panas dapat Jimin rasakan begitu jelas dari telapak tangannya. "Astaga, panas..."

Yoongi menatap sayu kearah Jimin dan mengeluh. "Pusing..."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Yoongi untuk sedikit menenangkannya. "Mau kuambilkan air?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Susu? Makanan?"

Yoongi menggeleng juga dengan lemah.

"Lalu mau apa?" Tanya Jimin. Ia menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang juga terasa sama panas seperti di dahinya.

"Pusing... Dingin..." Yoongi mengeluh lagi. Bergerak tidak nyaman dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan mata yang berair.

Jimin jadi semakin menatap Yoongi khawatir, kenapa Yoongi bisa tiba-tiba demam seperti ini?

Dan lagi Jimin tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menangani orang sakit. Meskipun ibunya seorang dokter sekalipun, Jimin tak mengerti tentang hal itu sama sekali.

Ah iya, ibunya! Jimin harus meminta bantuannya.

.

_"Halo, Eomma?" _Jimin menelepon ibunya dan bergerak kesana-kemari untuk membereskan semua barangnya ke dalam koper mereka. Yoongi masih meringkuk diatas ranjang. Mereka akan bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul hari itu juga.

_"Ada apa, sayang?"_ Junsu menyambut dengan lembut dari sebrang sana.

_"Yoongi-hyung... Ia demam, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." _Jimin berucap khawatir.

Terdengar nada khawatir yang sama juga. _"Bagaimana bisa? Bawa __saja__ ke dokter, Jim!" _

_"Ta—tapi eomma... Aku tak tahu dokter disini..."_

_"Di Seoul 'kan banyak rumah sakit-"_

_"Tetapi kita sedang berada di Jeju..."_

_"Mwo? Ngapain?!" _

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : hai haaai. Do you miss me? MISS ME?! /nggak/

Duh seneng deh sekarang banyak ff yoonmin bertebaran. Apalagi yang top!jimin. Dulu saking bosennya ga ada pelampiasan sampe bikin sendiri ff yoonmin dengan seme jimin :"D (park chimin lo harus terimakasih sama gue yang dengan rela bikin posisi lo diatas heh! BTS_twt)

Dan yeah, akhir-akhir ini juga mendadak banyak momen yoonmin ya? Hahaaaay.

Terus sedikit informasi kalo ada yang baca ff vkook yang let me know, dengan berat hati dibilang bakal dibikinin sekuelnya. Iya, sekuel doang.

Oh btw, mendadak juga lagi keracunan banget sama namjun nih. Akhirnya bisa jadi semacam bias wrecker juga. Ah di bangtan sih semuanya wrecker. Aduh help me. Where's my baby. Jungkooki my baby son, help me. Jebal.

Oke mari sudahi nb alay ini. Yang login dibales via pm yaaw :3

Guest (ayee ini lanjut. suka sama yang semangat nih) | **hantuurp** | **naranari part II** | **siscaMinstalove** | **DiraDesfi26** | **Viyomi** | **jungie noona** | **miparkland** | **Kimmidiot** | **VampireDPS** | **bearinluv** | **Linkz account** | **wuziper** | **hatakehanahungry** | **chimin95** | **she3nn0** | **tifagyeomi97** | **illaa28** | **yoongisama** | **Rara24** | **saphire always for onyx** | Dhiva (oh yaa, kamu senang aku pun senang, kenapa baru muncul aku kan gak galak huoho. Iya ada sesuatunya hihi.) | | **Rapp-i** | Annisa Lily (mau tau aja apa mau tau banget abangnya yoongi udah punya pacar? Wkwk iya sekarang udah apdet lagi kok~) | luna (yah serba modus aja lah si chimin mah. Yah luuun kalo gitu aku pinjem dvdnya(?)) | TaeTae BlankTae (hah ff sebelah apa hahaha. Oke biarkan saja mereka bahagia. Nama? Udah ada sih dari awal hoho) | **hyperhopeu** | KawaiiNamba48 (namchan/? Gomennasai~ soalnya tuntutan dedek bayi /lah) | **BangMinKi** | **cute voodoo** | **GitARMY** | **azerolee** | **johayo-kaisoo** | **vhopeisreal** | **gotme** | **TKTOPKID** | **jaehwanyx** | **hyukie** | yoongmin0922 (hai haiii where are you kemaren-kemaren haha, iya maaciw, dan tungguin saja nantiii) |** N-Yera48** | **annai matsuya12** | gitbest (lah gimana cerita kalo gaada tamatnya wkwk iyaaw ini syudah lanjut) | **Ryuzaki Miki** | I-Gia (hahahah okelah, ini syudah lanjut~) | **henputrinc** | **RyukaZa** | SugaRyu Vkook (yaah harus rela dong~ mau jadi apa cerita ini kalau berseason terus :" iya maaciw~) | fujoshi (heyyy ndak boleh melanggar aturan hahaha) | **Vmagnae** | April Chan (mana? Ini dia! Ha!) | **vir7** | Guest (iya lanjut. Masa ane setega itu sih :" walau banyak sidernya /eh) | BaekMomx (iya dong harus cute hoho ini syudah lanjut~) | **syugapit** .

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Ta—tapi eomma... Aku tak tahu dokter disini..."_

_"Di Seoul 'kan banyak rumah sakit-"_

_"Tetapi kita sedang berada di Jeju..."_

_"Mwo? Ngapain?!" _

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Jimin semakin uring-uringan dibuatnya. Junsu memarahinya terus selama perjalanan pulang. Mengocehinya ini-itu dan juga mengancamnya ini-itu sampai membuat Jimin kelabakan. Bagaimana tidak, Junsu sampai memberi pendapat yang tidak-tidak tentang Yoongi dan jagoan kecil mereka yang belum lahir. Jimin 'kan jadi heboh.

Sampai akhirnya kini mereka telah sampai di Seoul. Jimin sampai rela menelepon dokter kandungan langganan Yoongi untuk datang langsung ke apartemennya, dokter Lee Jongsuk yang sebenarnya Jimin sangat tidak suka pendapat ini tetapi Yoongi bilang bahwa dokter itu sangatlah tampan (terutama alisnya—Yoongi sangat menyukai itu).

Beruntung jadwal sang dokter hari ini cukup longgar dan ia bisa memenuhi permintaan Jimin ke apartemennya untuk memeriksa keadaan Yoongi dengan segera sesampainya mereka ke Seoul.

.

"Ah... Syukurlah Yoongi-_ssi_ hanya demam biasa. Cukup istirahat dan meminum obat yang aku berikan dengan teratur maka ia akan kembali segar dan sehat seperti biasa. Kandungannya juga tetap sehat dan aktif. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Dokter Lee menjelaskan selagi ia merapikan alat-alat kedokterannya kedalam tas yang dibawanya.

Jimin menghembuskan napas lega dengan berat. Ia selalu saja dibuat khawatir jika terjadi hal-hal kecil sekalipun terhadap orang terkasihnya. Jimin akan selalu khawatir.

"Baiklah Jimin-_ssi_, kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Dokter Lee melihat penunjuk waktu di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan bersiap berdiri. Jimin juga ikut berdiri dan berterimakasih kepada sang dokter untuk kemudian mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu depan.

Jimin kembali ke kamar tempat dimana Yoongi sedang berbaring nyaman dengan berselimut hingga ke dadanya di atas ranjang besar itu. Wajahnya agak pucat dan berkeringat karena demam.

Jimin lalu dengan hati-hati ikut menaiki ranjang untuk berbaring di samping Yoongi. Menatapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang dan mengusapkan jemarinya diantara surai karamel Yoongi yang agak lembab. Kemudian mendaratkan kecupan seribu sayangnya di dahi Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian mengalihkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap perut besar Yoongi dari balik selimut. Membuat Yoongi menggeliat pelan dan merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jimin dan merapat padanya. Jimin terkikik pelan menahan gemas melihat tingkah orang terkasihnya itu, Jimin kembali mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pelipis Yoongi lalu membisikkan kata cinta untuk Yoongi selagi ia mencoba untuk terlelap.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintai menyayangimu, Min Yoongi."

.

.

Hari demi hari semakin berlalu seiring dengan semakin sibuknya Jimin diujung semester dan juga pertumbuhan si jagoan kecil didalam perut Yoongi. Semuanya berjalan sehat sejahtera. Meski diawali dengan ancaman dari Junsu apabila Jimin berani menyentuh Yoongi lagi saat masih dalam masa kehamilan yang semakin membesar seperti saat ini, Junsu bilang akan membawa Yoongi kembali ke Busan sampai tiba waktunya nanti. Jimin yang saat itu kesal sempat membantah omongan ibunya. Begini katanya;

"_Eomma_! Bukankah hal itu sangat dianjurkan untuk ibu hamil? Kok aku dilarang sih?!" Gerutu Jimin memajukan bibirnya sok imut, saat itu Junsu sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Jimin setelah diberitahu kalau Yoongi sedang sakit.

Junsu menatap malas tingkah anak sulungnya itu. Kalau berbicara tidak mau kalah. Padahal itu sifat yang sama dengannya. "Demi apapun istrimu itu laki-laki, Park Jimin. Dia akan melahirkan secara _caesar_! Dan berhubungan intim tidak ada anjurannya!"

"Ish." Jimin bergumam sebal. "Kalau begitu tak apa dong bila aku sekedar _foreplay_, tak ada acara masuk-memasuki kok!"

Junsu membulatkan kedua matanya kesal dan memukul kepala anaknya itu dengan gemas. "Hyaa Park Jimin anak siapa sih kamu?!"

Begitu katanya. Kurang ajar apalagi coba si Park Jimin.

Tetapi ada hal lain lagi yang selalu membuat Jimin gemas di masa kehamilan Yoongi di setiap bulannya. Kali ini Yoongi mulai menikmati _cheesecake_ favoritnya lagi seperti biasa, setelah sebelumnya ia selalu mual walau hanya mencium baunya, kini Yoongi mulai bernafsu kembali pada makanan dengan banyak krim keju tersebut. Jimin sampai harus memberi pengalihan agar Yoongi tidak terus-menerus meminta _cheesecake_ padanya. Bisa berbahaya bagi dompet Jimin juga kan jadinya nanti. Harga _cheesecake_ lumayan,_ man_.

Lalu momen saat-saat berdua jika sedang _weekend_ dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya untuk sekedar bertengkar dan berdebat hal yang tak penting ataupun godaan-godaan manis (tentu saja ini Jimin yang melakukannya) yang selalu berakhir dengan kehangatan dan atmosfir nyaman untuk mereka berdua...

Misalnya...

Jimin mengendap-endap menuju pintu kamarnya bersama Yoongi itu, ia lalu membuka pintunya dengan perlahan dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam dengan sengaja menatap Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian. "Mommy mingi~"

Yoongi yang sedang memilih sesuatu di lemari pakaian yang terbuka itu membulatkan kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara Jimin di belakangnya. Yoongi segera menoleh dan menatap Jimin sebal darisana.

"Ish ngapain sih masuk?! aku lagi ganti baju! Sana keluar!" Sungut Yoongi tidak suka. Dan malah berdiri merapat dengan lemari mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya. Meski hal itu percuma untuk dilakukan.

Jimin terkikik kecil melihatnya. Masih berdiri didepan pintu ia menatap Yoongi dengan jahil. "_Hyung_, bukannya kau sudah pakai baju?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas. Yoongi memakai atasan lengan pendek warna hitam yang agak ketat. Menonjolkan bentuk perut bulatnya dan tersingkap dibagian bawahnya, seolah perut tersebut mengintip Jimin dari balik bajunya. Lalu kebawahnya Yoongi memakai celana pendek karet sepaha yang juga berwarna hitam. Tak ada masalah. Tetapi Yoongi bilang ingin ganti baju.

"Ugh, aku masih ingin ganti baju. Sana pergi!" Yoongi memberi gerakan mengusir pada Jimin.

Tetapi yang dilakukan pemuda itu malah mendekati Yoongi untuk memeluknya dengan riang. "Tidak mau~ aku mau liatin mommy mingi ganti baju aja~"

Yoongi menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dengan malas dan merona dikedua pipinya.

"Menyebalkan."

.

.

Suatu pagi di hari senin, untuk pertamakalinya Yoongi terbangun dalam keadaan sendirian. Ya, benar-benar sendirian di atas ranjangnya. Jimin telah pergi sejak pagi gelap sebelum matahari terbit. Yoongi tahu hal itu karena Jimin telah mengatakan pada malam sebelum mereka tidur. Jimin akan sibuk seminggu ini karena ujian akhirnya dan juga pekerjaannya tentu saja.

Yoongi sih tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja... rasanya terbangun sendirian tak ada sambutan selamat pagi ataupun kecupan sayang di pagi hari, itu membuat Yoongi merasa kesepian juga. Ia hanya sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan manja dan menyebalkan dari Jimin.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari tidurnya, ia terduduk disamping ranjang dan meraih gelas berisi air mineral yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jimin. Dibawah gelasnya ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan tulisan tangan Jimin disana, Yoongi segera meraihnya untuk ia baca.

_'Selamat pagi Mommy mingi~ maaf ya aku tidak disampingmu ketika kau bangun :( tetapi tetaplah semangat ya! Habiskan air minumnya, aku telah membuat kare dan tinggal dipanaskan saja. Jangan lupa minum susunya juga. I love you and our precious baby~ :*' _

Yoongi tersenyum kecil membacanya, ada perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya membayangkan Jimin mengatakan hal yang dituliskannya itu. Setelahnya Yoongi segera menghabiskan air di gelasnya dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

Masih jam delapan pagi Yoongi telah bosan dengan kegiatannya. Ia telah selesai mandi, minum susu, sarapan, bahkan Yoongi sudah berolahraga ringan dengan berjalan mengelilingi apartemen.

Dan sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi.

Hm.

Yoongi melirikkan kedua mata kecilnya kesana-kemari sekaligus berpikir dan mencari sesuatu hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ah!" Yoongi mendadak sumringah menatap sudut dapur dimana ia sedang berdiri sekarang. Menatap sebuah benda silver dengan pinggiran plastik mencuat yang berdiri disana. Sebuah tempah sampah. Ya, tempat sampah. Yoongi akan membuang sampah sekarang.

Yoongi berjalan pelan menghampiri sudut dapur tersebut. Ia membungkuk dengan susah payah karena perut buncitnya itu. Lalu menenteng sekantung sampah untuk ia bawa keluar. Di ujung lorong koridor apartemen ada tempat penampungan sampah khusus untuk lantai tersebut.

Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu depan, ia membuka knop pintunya dengan pelan lalu terkejut begitu melihat dua orang lelaki dengan senyum lebar didepan pintu apartemennya menyambut Yoongi dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang berisik.

"SELAMAT PAGI, YOONGI-_HYUNGGG_!"

Yoongi segera tersentak ke belakang dan menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan memegang erat sisi pintu. Lalu memelototi kedua pemuda yang masih nyengir lebar dan baru saja menyemburnya dengan ucapan selamat pagi.

"YAK! KALIAN MENGAGETKANKU!" Yoongi balas menyembur tak kalah berisik.

Sedangkan dua orang yang bertamu didepan apartemen Jimin dan Yoongi itu telah meninggalkan cengiran bahagianya berganti dengan tatapan takjub kearah bawah Yoongi. Tentu saja perut besarnya.

"Omo omo! Apa didalamnya sungguh ada seorang bayi?" –ini Hoseok. Menatap perut Yoongi dengan penuh keingintahuannya.

"Huwaaa ternyata Jimin bisa bikin yang begini!" –ini tentu saja Kim Taehyung. Siapa lagi. Jangan tanyakan pernyataan absurdnya.

Yoongi menatap kedua pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan jengkel. Yoongi juga bingung kenapa rasanya semua orang-orang yang mengenalnya selalu terkejut melihatnya. Padahal sejak awal perut Yoongi masih rata pun mereka sudah mengetahui.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih. Dasar pasangan berisik. Minggir sana aku mau buang sampah!" Yoongi menerobos diantara celah Taehyung dan Hoseok berdiri. Namun dengan cepat dua pemuda itu segera menahan Yoongi untuk tak melangkah lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu tunggu, biar kami saja yang membuangkannya untukmu ya, Yoongi-_hyung_." Taehyung segera mengambil alih kantung plastik dari lengan Yoongi, dan menyenggol lengan Hoseok agar mengikutinya.

Hoseok yang mengerti mengiyakan perlakuan kekasihnya itu. "Iya sini, _Hyung_. Biar kami saja. Nanti kau kelelahan."

"Aduh, aku hanya ingin buang sampah. Minggir deh."

Dan mereka bertiga berakhir dengan Yoongi tetap membuang sampahnya di ujung koridor, lalu Taehyung dan Hoseok mengikuti Yoongi berjalan dan berdiri disamping kanan dan kirinya. Seolah menjadi _bodyguard_ Yoongi untuk menjaganya dari apapun yang membahayakan.

"Nah, silahkan masuk. Untuk apa kalian mengunjungiku? Dan kenapa—hei hei jangan ikutan duduk disampingku!" Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya, mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir pada sepasang kekasih yang hanya balas nyengir padanya itu.

"Duh Yoongi-_hyung_, demi apapun rasanya aku ingin sekali memelukmu dengan erat~" Taehyung meremas lengannya sendiri diatas lututnya dan menatap berbinar kearah Yoongi. Sedangkan Hoseok yang mendengarnya menatap protes.

"Kok gitu?" Hoseok mulai memprotes.

"Biarin aja. Ah, kuharap bayimu dengan Jimin itu laki-laki!" Taehyung mengabaikan Hoseok dan berucap antusias.

Yoongi menghela napas. Kalau bertemu pasangan satu ini memang berisik jadinya. Dan Yoongi baru tersadar kalau Hoseok itu kan memang tetangganya. Walaupun suasananya berisik, tetapi Yoongi bersyukur setidaknya hari ini ada teman berbicara dengannya. Tidak kesepian seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Memang laki-laki kok—"

"UWAAH HEBAT!" Hoseok mendadak berseru. Membuat Taehyung menoleh padanya dan menatapnya kosong.

"Ya ya terserah kalian. Kalau kalian bertamu disini harus menemaniku sampai sore!" Yoongi bersidekap. Sejujurnya ia senang, tetapi tidak untuk mengekspresikannya seperti kedua makhluk dihadapannya.

"Kita sengaja main kesini kok hehehe Taehyung_ie_ lagi bolos." Hoseok nyengir datar membuka aib kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung malah bersorak. "YEAAAH MAIN SAMA IBU HAMIL."

Mendadak segulung koran melayang tepat menghantam rambut _soft orange_ milik Taehyung.

.

.

Hari itu dihabiskan oleh Yoongi dan juga pasangan rekannya itu untuk bersenang-senang. Menonton film bersama dan mengacak-acak ruang tamu disitu, membeli banyak makanan camilan untuk menemani obrolan seru mereka tentang semua pernak-pernik kehidupan Yoongi (ini Taehyung saja yang terlalu kepo).

Dan juga Taehyung yang memaksa ingin mengelus perut Yoongi tetapi dengan keras Yoongi melarangnya dan melarang Taehyung berada dekat dengannya.

Yoongi sih senang-senang saja diajak ngobrol. Walau terkadang obrolan mereka terdengar menyebalkan tetapi Yoongi senang suasana apartemennya tidak sepi seperti biasanya. Ia juga banyak tertawa hari ini. Apalagi melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang berantakan dengan makanan di sana-sini, kalau ada Jimin pasti ia akan memarahi dua makhluk yang mengacaukan tempat tinggalnya itu. Lalu Jimin akan mengusirnya. Lalu—

Ah, Jimin.

Yoongi tanpa sadar jadi memikirkannya. Sesibuk apa ya dia sampai mengabari atau sekedar memberi pesan singkat pada Yoongi pun tidak.

"_Hyung_! Sudah terlalu sore nih, kita harus ke cafe seperti biasa..." Ucapan bernada sedih tak rela Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi yang sedang terduduk diam di atas sofa sembari mengusapi perutnya itu.

"Ah begitu ya," Yoongi menoleh lalu menatap sekeliling. Hari memang sudah sore, tetapi kemudian Yoongi menatap garang kearah dua orang dihadapannya itu.

"Sebelum pergi bereskan dulu apartemenku!"

.

Yoongi berdiri bersidekap di sisi sofa. Ia sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama warna _cream_ dan dilapisi _cardigan_ tipis. Ia menatap Hoseok yang meletakkan kembali sebuah mesin vakum mungil ke tempatnya dan juga Taehyung yang berdiri menatap Yoongi dengan berbinar. Seolah Yoongi itu adalah benda antik yang perlu dikagumi.

"Astaga _Hyung_, kau itu manis sekali. Ijinkan aku memelukmu, _please_~"

Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya kearah Taehyung tanda bahwa ia menolaknya. "Tidak. Sekali kubilang tidak ya tidak."

Taehyung menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah.

Hoseok yang melihat itu tertawa dibuatnya. Lalu mencubit sebelah pipi Taehyung.

"Baiklah~ ayo kita pergi. Yoongi-_hyung_ kita tinggal tak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya tak apa-apa." Yoongi tersenyum kecil kearah keduanya sembari mengantar mereka ke pintu depan. Setelah ini ia akan sedirian lagi, pikirnya sedih.

"Terima kasih Yoongi-_hyung_ sudah mengijinkan kami main disini. Nanti kalau adik bayi sudah lahir jangan lupa hubungi kamiii." Taehyung berucap antusias. Hoseok disebelahnya mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Iya iya." Yoongi jadi ingin tertawa juga kalau melihat tingkah Taehyung.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Hyung. Annyeong_~"

"Sampai jumpa, Yoongi-_hyung_. Sampai jumpa adik bayi di dunia!" Taehyung berseru.

Yoongi menatap kedua temannya itu pergi sampai memasuki _lift_.

Dan ia kembali dengan perasaan sepi kembali. Menghela napasnya malas.

.

Hari sudah mulai menggelap. Yoongi membawa sepiring _cheesecake_ yang tadi siang sempat dipesannya bersama Taehyung dan juga Hoseok, Yoongi juga membawa segelas susu vanilla ditangan lainnya. Ia membawa semuanya ke ruang tamu untuk menonton televisi disana. Sekalian menunggu Jimin pulang juga tidak ada salahnya, pikirnya.

Tetapi sampai pukul hampir sepuluh pun tidak ada tanda tanda Jimin akan pulang. _Cheesecake_ dan susu telah Yoongi habiskan sedari tadi. Ponselnya ia letakkan diatas meja didepan sofa yang didudukinya. Menyalakan musik dari ponselnya dan mematikan televisi.

Yoongi lalu merebahkan dirinya dengan posisi menyamping diatas sofa. Ia menaruh bantalan sofa di kepalanya. Menarik kedua lengan dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dan juga menarik naik kedua kakinya saling bergesekkan untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan.

Tanpa berselimut, Yoongi lama-lama jatuh tertidur diatas sofa tersebut diiringi dengan dentingan jam dan musik mp3 yang terus berputar dari ponselnya.

.

.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah ketika memasuki _lift_ menuju unit apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Yoongi. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam ketika ia berniat membuka pintu apartemennya. Jimin juga menggerutu sebal disana karena perkuliahan malamnya hari ini membuatnya hampir gila karena ia sedang tak fokus.

Jimin memasuki apartemennya dengan perlahan, ia berpikir pasti Yoongi sudah tidur lebih dulu mengingat waktu sudah larut seperti ini. Tetapi semakin memasuki ruangannya, Jimin bisa mendengar suara musik yang dikenalnya. Semakin mendekati sofa, Jimin semakin jelas mendengar musik _ballad_ Jepang dari Tohoshinki itu.

Dan sesampainya ia di sofa, Jimin menemukan Yoongi sedang bergelung dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu diatas meja ada sebuah ponsel, piring kosong yang terdapat remah-remah _cheesecake_ lalu gelas bekas susu yang sudah mengering disana.

Jimin segera duduk bersimpuh dengan lututnya dihadapan sofa tepat didepan wajah Yoongi yang sedang mendengkur halus itu. Tanda bahwa ia sudah terlelap.

Jimin tak tega menatapnya yang kedinginan seperti itu. Jimin lalu mengecup keningnya dengan sayang dan membisikkan kata maaf disana.

"Maaf, maafkan aku yang pulang selarut ini. Kau sampai tertidur disini. Maaf..." Bisik Jimin pelan, ia tahu walau Yoongi tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tetapi lelaki manis itu pastilah sedang menunggu Jimin pulang.

Jimin lalu menelusupkan lengan kirinya dibawah leher Yoongi dan lengan kanannya dibawah lipatan lutut Yoongi. Membawanya dengan menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka.

Ketika tubuhnya terasa naik, Yoongi menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya. Seolah tahu antara sadar dan tidak sadar bahwa ia pasti sedang dibopong oleh Jimin, Yoongi menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Jimin dan menggenggam erat ujung kerah kemeja yang dipakai Jimin. Seolah takut Jimin akan pergi lagi dan meninggalkannya.

Sampai Jimin merebahkan tubuh Yoongi dengan perlahan keatas ranjang mereka, Yoongi masih tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Yoongi sampai bergumam sedih yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Jimin.

"Jangan pergi lagi..."

Jimin mana tega melepaskannya kalau sudah begitu, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Yoongi pasti selalu kesepian ia tinggal sendiri kala Jimin pergi diapartemennya yang sekarang. Terlebih Yoongi sudah mulai sulit melakukan aktifitas yang membuatnya lelah. Lelah sedikit ia akan demam. Perutnya yang semakin mendekati usia maksimal membuatnya sulit berjalan lama-lama ataupun aktifitas lainnya yang mengerahkan tenaga. Pinggang Yoongi yang kecil mengharuskannya harus selalu hati-hati saat berjalan ataupun berdiri dan duduk. Untuk bernafas pun Yoongi harus bernafas dengan teratur dan pelan. Terkadang ia perlu bernafas melalui mulutnya jika mulai sudah terasa pengap. Semua demi jagoan kecil yang sedang dikandungnya.

Jimin lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Yoongi. Mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang, Yoongi yang masih mencengkeram erat kerah lehernya. Jimin juga mengelus perut besar Yoongi. Merasakan sundulan halus yang dapat dirasakan telapak tangannya. Menyadari kehadiran bayi kecilnya.

Jimin jadi teringat perkataan dokter Lee kala ia mengobati Yoongi saat ia demam. Saat itu juga ia memprediksikan hari kelahiran untuk bayinya bersama Yoongi. Dokter tampan (sekali lagi ini menurut pendapat Yoongi) itu bilang bahwa prediksi untuk persalinan itu tiga minggu kemudian. Atau sekitar 18 hari lagi.

Jimin tentu saja senang. Tetapi sepertinya ia butuh orang lain untuk menjaga Yoongi. Jimin takut kalau-kalau saat itu ia sedang tidak berada di rumah. Jimin pikir ia akan membutuhkan ibunya lagi dalam urusan ini.

Yoongi yang bergerak kembali dan berdecak dalam tidurnya membuat Jimin tersadar dan menghentikan lengannya yang sedari tadi terus mengelus perut Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum lembut, ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jimin tak peduli walau ia belum berganti pakaian sekalipun. Ia juga sudah malas beranjak dari kasur, lagipula Yoongi juga terus mencengkeram bajunya. Jadi, biarkan saja.

Jimin lalu meredupkan lampu tidur di dekatnya. Kemudian kembali mendaratkan kecupannya di kening Yoongi. Kini juga mendaratkannya sekilas di bibir Yoongi dengan sayang. Mengusap rambut Yoongi yang telah memanjang menutupi seluruh dahinya itu. Membisikinya lagi kata-kata cinta pengantar tidur untuk malam itu.

"Aku menyayangimu... Aku akan selalu berada disisimu... Aku akan membahagiakanmu... Aku mencintaimu... Selamanya."

_Cup._

Sebuah kecupan panjang dari Jimin di pelipis Yoongi.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin ikut tertidur diatas ranjang hangat mereka. Melewati malam yang sunyi dengan tenang.

Diatas meja ruang tamu masih ada ponsel Yoongi yang menyala. Ponsel itu akan tetap memutarkan _playlist_ yang sudah Yoongi nyalan dalam _speaker_ _mode_. Dan juga masih menggumamkan lagu ballad milik Tohoshinki.

_"One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four... Good night." _

_._

.

.

Pagi hari datang kembali. Yoongi lagi-lagi kembali membuka matanya dalam keadaan kosong dan dingin. Meski ia berselimut, tetapi ia diatas ranjang itu sendirian. Tak ada rangkulan hangat apalagi kecupan selamat pagi.

Yoongi mengusap pelan kedua matanya dan bangkit terduduk dengan perlahan. Rambut karamelnya terlihat agak kusut, kedua mata yang semakin sayu dan raut wajah cemberut. Ia lalu bergeser ke tepi ranjang dekat meja nakas disana untuk membasahi kerongkongannya sehabis bangun tidur.

Tetapi Yoongi mengernyit bingung ketika menemukan benda lain selain mug hitam besarnya yang berisi air putih. Ada sebuah benda berwarna emas disampingnya. Bentuknya sekitar duapuluh sentimeter dan seperti replika piala oscar yang terkenal itu.

Dengan penasaran Yoongi mengambil benda tersebut. Dari replika itu terdapat tulisan dibagian bawahnya; _'World's __Greatest__ Wife'_.

Mendadak Yoongi merona membacanya.

Yoongi lalu meraih mug besarnya dan membaca _sticky note_ yang tertempel disana.

'_Selamat pagi Min Yoongi tercinta milik Park Jimin. Maafkan aku pagi ini harus pergi lebih dulu :( tapi aku janji ini hari terakhir kok. Mulai besok aku akan ambil ijin supaya kita bisa bersama-sama sejak sore hari~ I love you and our precious baby :* _

_Ps: jangan menungguku dan tertidur di sofa seperti kemarin :( tidurlah didalam. Saranghae._

_Pss: kau suka piala penghargaan dariku? You're my world's __greatest__ wife :*__'_

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Ia menimang-nimang miniatur pialanya itu sebelum berdiri dan meletakkannya diatas _speaker_ tepat disamping komputer iMac di kamar itu.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak biasanya berangkat bekerja dalam keadaan gelisah. Ia juga tidak bernafsu untuk sarapan. Ketika sampai di kantor pun Jimin yang biasanya aktif kesana-kemari kini hanya terdiam bersandar di kursinya.

Entah kenapa, hari ini ia hanya merasa sangat gelisah. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Ah, Jimin pikir mungkin karena ia kelelahan dan semalam kurang tidur. Semalam ia hanya tidur tiga jam dan harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

Ya, mungkin hanya itu. Jimin harap perasaan tidak enaknya tidak berkepanjangan hari ini.

.

Matahari mulai beranjak tinggi. Yoongi membawa gelas berisi jus alpukat miliknya sembari berjalan-jalan mengelilingi setiap ruangan. Kalau Jimin sedang ada di rumah ia pasti hanya akan menyuruh Yoongi diam duduk di kamar daripada berjalan-jalan sendiri dengan perut buncitnya itu.

Tetapi karena tidak ada Jimin, Yoongi bebas melakukan apa saja.

Selain membawa gelas ditangannya, Yoongi juga membawa toples kecil berisi makanan ikan untuk peliharaan mereka di balkon. Kawanan ikan yang tinggal di kolam karet kecil dan selalu menjadi teman Yoongi yang mencurhatinya setiap saat.

Yoongi berjalan menuju balkon dengan bersenandung kecil. Ia menggeser pintu kacanya dengan pelan. Lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar begitu merasakan semilir angin menyapu seluruh permukaan wajahnya dengan lembut. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil dengan manis.

"Ikan-ikan~"

Yoongi menunduk dan menuntun dirinya untuk berdiri dengan lututnya. Meletakkan gelas jusnya di sisi kolam karet berwarna biru itu.

"Nah, ikan. _Let's eat_!" Yoongi membuka toples bening berisi butiran-butiran makanan ikan. Yoongi meraupnya segenggaman kecil tangannya dan menaburkannya ke permukaan air yang langsung dikerubuti empat ekor ikan berwarna keemasan itu.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat makanannya dikerubuti sesemangat itu. Lucu sekali, pikir Yoongi gemas.

Setelah selesai memberi makan ikan-ikan kelaparan tersebut, Yoongi kembali berdiri.

Namun ketika ia telah benar-benar berdiri dengan cukup susah. Tutup toples untuk makanan ikannya ternyata tertinggal di lantai. Gelas jusnya juga belum ia pegang kembali.

Yoongi menghela napas menyadarinya, kalau begini ia harus kembali berdiri dengan lututnya._ For your information_, untuk ibu hamil hal tersebut sangat merepotkan walau hanya sekedar bangkit berdiri dan terduduk, apalagi kalau harus terduduk keatas lantai.

Tetapi disitu dengan refleks Yoongi menundukkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih tutup toples tersebut. Dan ketika Yoongi ingin menyeimbangkan pijakan kakinya begitu ia ingin menunduk lebih dalam, kaki kirinya malah terpleset dengan mendadak tanpa Yoongi perkirakan terlebih dulu.

Yoongi tergelincir dengan cepat, tanpa mampu berpikir ataupun bergerak apapun lagi Yoongi menyangga kedua lengannya memeluk perutnya sendiri begitu tepat tubuhnya menghantam keras lantai keramik kasar di balkon dengan posisi punggung terlebih dahulu.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya dan memekik keras. Toples berisi makanan ikan jatuh berhamburan. Rasa sakit menjalar begitu cepat seolah membelah punggungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, perutnya berkontraksi hebat menyesakkan tubuh Yoongi.

"ARGGGH!"

.

.

Jimin sedang serius duduk di mejanya berhadapan dengan sebuah laptop dihadapannya siang itu. Disampingnya ada secangkir kopi panas yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang _office boy_ disana.

Dan ketika Jimin akan meraih cuping cangkir tersebut, pegangannya terlepas begitu saja dengan cepat. Cairan kopi pekat panasnya sempat membasahi jemari Jimin dan cangkir tersebut jatuh membentur lantai dan pecah berantakan.

_PRANG._

"Aw!" Jimin mengibaskan tangannya yang tersiram cairan kopi panas.

Rekan-rekan seruangannya menoleh padanya dengan tatapan heran begitu mendengar suara pecahan gelas yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan luas tersebut. Orang-orang bertanya apakah Jimin baik-baik saja karenanya. Jimin hanya memberikan senyuman paksanya.

Sesungguhnya ia kembali merasakan perasaan tak enaknya itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Yoongi. Pemikiran tentang Yoongi terlintas begitu saja. Dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Jimin.

Jimin segera meraih ponselnya, dengan cepat ia menghubungi nomor Yoongi disana. Jimin ingin memastikan bahwa Yoongi baik-baik saja.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu sambungan panggilannya dengan Yoongi tidak juga diangkat. Jimin semakin khawatir saja dibuatnya. Kalau begini, apa Yoongi benar baik-baik saja?

Merasa kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi liar karena Yoongi tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya, Jimin segera saja bangkit dari mejanya. Meminta ijin dengan cepat dan segera pergi menuruni kantornya lalu menjalani mobilnya dengan cepat menuju apartemennya kembali dengan perasaan penuh khawatir.

.

.

.

.

Nb : hai hai haaaai ayo timpukin saya pake duit udah gak apdet sebulaaan~ xD. yang udah pada nagihin mana suaramu lol.

Kemarin-kemarin itu lagi sibuk banget. Sedang dalam masa pancaroba dari kehidupan yang begini menuju yang agak lebih begini. Dari yang biasa menuju yang lebih biasa. Dari yang di kampung menuju ke kota. Dari yang gajinya sedikit menuju gaji yang ditambahin lagi sedikit.

Hahaha.

Yang pasti hidup itu butuh perubahan, man. Walau sebelumnya di bogor kerja udah syukur, banyak waktu luang gak guna tanpa hasil, tapi lama-lama jenuh juga. Bikin mikir juga. 'Masa hidup gue mau begini aja? Mau begitu-begitu aja? Gak mau duit yang lebih banyak?'.

Dari pemikiran itulah saya kembali dari perantauan (apaan) menuju kota kelahiran kembali. Yaitu ibukota Indonesia yang kehidupannya keras. Kota Jakarta. Yeah, sekarang tinggal di Jakarta (lagi).

Dan hasilnya adalah waktu luang semakin sedikit. Tapi digantiin sama pendapatan yang lain. Pokoknya hidup itu serba sebanding. Semacam yang 'Kalo lo mau dapet nilai 10, ya lo harus belajar dengan giat'. Gak ada bedanya sama 'Kalo lo mau banyak duit, ya kerja yang bener'.

Sesimpel itu kok. Setiap usaha akan selalu sebanding sama hasilnya. Tinggal berdoa dan biarkan Tuhan yang menentukan.

Semangat! ;D

Malah jadi curhat kan, yaudahlah ff ini gak bakal ditinggal gitu aja kok. Terima kasih loh buat ffn udah jadi sarana kecintaan sama sastra Indonesia :3 yang sebenernya makin kesini makin modernisasi sih hahaha.

Eh eh BTS are coming backkk~~ khukhu mau nangis sama konsepnya T_T

Terima kasih buat yang sudah komentar chapter kemaren :3 maaf tak bisa dibalas satu-satu tapi kalian harus tahu how much i love you :3

**siscaMinstalove** | **Rara24** | Aeibi812 | **jaehwanyx** |** jungie noona** | **Y. Sunshine** | ajeng mingi | **jeymint** | **TaeYoonMin** | **Linkz account** | **GitARMY** | **naranari part II** | **DiraDesfi26** | **TKTOPKID** | Dhiva | **hatakehanahungry** | **Kimmidiot** | luna | **chimin95** | Kia | **vipbigbang74** | **cute voodoo** | KawaiiNamba48 | **sh3nn0** | **BangMinKi** | **saphire always for onyx** | **hosigie** | **miparkland** | **vhoopeisreal** | **lighteyes012** | **vir7** | **Viyomi** | **VampireDPS** | Annisa Lily | **haurababys** | | **gotme** | **Vmagnae** | Mala | anthi lee | gitbest |** wuziper** | rira709 | **Ryuzaki Miki** | **galaxyfrisca** | **henputrinc** | TiraIm | neily | **Rapp-i** | Baek Momx | **choichimchim13** | Jirin 93 | TaeTae BlankTae | tatatatataaahh |** Mr Yoon** | **hoseokjeong** | **Hyungie01** | Guest

Belom to be continued kan? Ini dia extended chapter! Me o samashite hora! XD

.

.

.

Yoongi terus mengerang kesakitan, ia tak bisa terbangun lagi dari posisi telentangnya yang terjatuh tiba-tiba tak jauh di dekat pintu balkon. Punggungnya terasa sakit, tetapi rasa sakit di punggungnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit diperutnya.

Yoongi tahu ini kontraksinya yang paling hebat. Sebelum-sebelumnya hanya berupa gerakan-gerakan halus dari bayinya saja. Tetapi kini tiba-tiba saja bayi didalam perutnya terasa berputar-putar dengan cepat. Seolah ingin membelah perut Yoongi.

Astaga, apakah mungkin Yoongi akan melahirkan?

Yoongi menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. Ia meringis kencang karena kesakitan. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan airmata mengalir kecil dari kedua mata sayunya. Tidak mungkin. Dokter Lee bilang hari kelahiran masih sekitar dua-tiga mingguan lagi. Pikir Yoongi kalut. Mana ia sedang sendirian.

Dimana Jimin...?

Yoongi meremas perutnya begitu rasa sakitnya semakin tidak tertahankan.

"JIMIN—ARGH!"

.

_Ckiiit._

Jimin berlari-lari menuju apartemennya. Ia menunggu _lift_ dengan mengumpat karena ia tak sabaran.

Dan sesampainya di salah satu unit disana, Jimin tanpa basa-basi membuka pintunya dan berlari ke dalamnya.

"Yoongi-_hyung _dimana?!" Teriak Jimin memasuki apartemennya. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras karena terlalu khawatir akan perasaannya.

Jimin lalu mendengar suara erangan dari arah balkon. Dengan cepat Jimin menghampirinya. Kemudian ternganga membulatkan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan disana.

Yoongi yang terbaring kesakitan dengan meremas perut buncitnya sendiri di balkon dekat kolam ikan karet mereka. Jimin segera saja menghampiri Yoongi dan berlutut di hadapannya. Membawa kepala Yoongi tersangga di lengan bawahnya. Jimin mulai merasakan kedua matanya memanas melihat keadaan Yoongi yang terus mengerang kesakitan seperti itu. Jimin takut.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jimin kalut.

"Bayinya—argh—akan—aku ingin bayinya keluar!" Teriak Yoongi kesakitan. Menatap Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang basah. Sebelah lengannya beralih untuk meremas erat kemeja Jimin di dadanya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Jimin segera membopong Yoongi pergi dari apartemennya. Memasuki mobilnya kembali dan melajukannya secepat yang ia bisa di jalan raya Seoul siang itu.

"Haah—Jimin—anak ini terus menendangku dengan kuat." Yoongi mengeluh. Masih dengan kesakitan meremas perutnya sendiri. Ia sudah berada di dalam mobil Jimin di sebelah kursi kemudi yang ditempati Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin sendiri baru selesai menghubungi dokter Lee untuk segera menyiapkan UGD untuk Yoongi. Dan kini Jimin sedang berusaha menghubungi ibunya melalui _bluetooth_ dari ponselnya yang dihubungkan dengan mobilnya. Ia juga masih tetap untuk fokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Yoongi masih mengerang kesakitan. Terkadang ia meremas lengan Jimin dengan keras sampai rasanya lengan Jimin terasa ngilu karena cengkeramannya yang begitu erat. Tetapi Jimin tahu, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yoongi tidaklah sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Astaga, kenapa bisa seperti ini. Apa benar Yoongi_nya_ akan melahirkan? Tetapi... Bukankah perkiraan kelahirannya masih lama? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi?

_"Hal—"_

"_Eomma_, Yoongi-_hyung_ akan melahirkan. Bisakah kau ke Seoul hari ini? Bawakan perlengkapan bayi—"

_"Kau bilang perkiraannya masih dua minggu lagi? Apa yang terjadi?!"_

"Ceritanya nanti saja ya, _Eomma_. Ini urgent aku—"

"Jim—aku—perutku sakit sekali HAARGH." Yoongi lagi-lagi mengerang kesakitan. Mencengkeram lagi lengan Jimin dengan erat. Bahkan sampai menarik rambut Jimin sebagai pelampiasannya. Tak peduli Jimin sedang menyetir saat itu juga.

Rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali pingsan. Tetapi rasa sakit di perutnya terus memaksa kesadarannya untuk tetap bangun dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa itu.

"Ash i—iya sabar sebentar lagi kita sampai. Sabarlah demi jagoan kita ya—"

"Demi Tuhan keluarkan anak ini sekarang juga!"

.

Jimin memberhentikan mobilnya di pintu kiri lobby rumah sakit yang sudah menyiapkan perlengkapaan untuk Yoongi yang akan segera di larikan ke ruang operasi.

Dokter Lee bilang tidak ada lagi waktu untuk unit gawat darurat. Ia yang sudah memeriksa Yoongi secara kilat mengatakan 'ya' bahwa jagoan kecil Jimin bersama Yoongi itu akan segera lahir mendadak.

Jimin tentu saja terpaku.

Terlebih ketika ia tanpa sadar dan berani mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menemani Yoongi selama proses persalinan operasi tersebut secara _caesar_.

Ya, Jimin akan melakukannya. Demi Yoongi dan juga bayinya.

.

"Jimin... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

Dokter Lee bilang tidak ada lagi waktu untuk unit gawat darurat. Ia yang sudah memeriksa Yoongi secara kilat mengatakan 'ya' bahwa jagoan kecil Jimin bersama Yoongi itu akan segera lahir mendadak.

Jimin tentu saja terpaku.

Terlebih ketika ia tanpa sadar dan berani mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menemani Yoongi selama proses persalinan operasi tersebut secara _caesar_.

Ya, Jimin akan melakukannya. Demi Yoongi dan juga bayinya.

.

"Jimin... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa setiap detiknya yang berlalu terasa begitu menyakitkan di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama bagian perut besarnya saat ini. Rasanya seperti diputar-putar dari dalam dan ingin meledak!

Yoongi bahkan sampai tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa lagi selain berteriak melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dan menggenggam jemari Jimin yang bertaut dengannya seerat yang ia bisa. Lalu menatap pemuda itu yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap lurus kearah Yoongi dengan pandangannya yang mengeras dan tegang. Tetapi ada perasaan teramat khawatir yang sarat akan cinta dari sorot mata gelap yang Yoongi sukai itu.

Dalam suasana terburu-buru itu Jimin diminta untuk melapisi pakaiannya dengan pakaian operasi. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang masih mengeluh kesakitan itu dibantu oleh dua perawat lain berganti pakaian.

Astaga, Jimin sungguh tak tega menatapnya. Yoongi yang terbaring kesakitan, wajah penuh dengan keringat yang membasahinya, dan Yoongi yang sampai mengeluarkan airmatanya karena merasakan sakit yang tak bisa Jimin rasakan bagaimana sakitnya sang kekasih.

Jimin sungguh merasa tak tega. Apalagi menatap Yoongi yang terus mencengkeram perutnya sendiri itu dituntun untuk berbaring miring. Dibantu oleh dua orang perawat pendamping dan dokter Lee sendiri. Jimin diperintah untuk menyingkir lebih dulu sementara dua orang perawat lain memegangi kedua tangan Yoongi dan bahunya lalu membawa Yoongi berbaring miring dan agak mendorong bahu Yoongi untuk membungkuk lalu mengangkat baju operasi yang dipakainya itu untuk memperlihatkan punggung Yoongi. Sedangkan dokter Lee si tampan itu sedang menyiapkan sebuah jarum suntik.

Jimin menatapnya terkejut. Untuk apa ia disuruh menyingkir dan Yoongi dipaksa berbaring miring membungkuk seperti itu? Bukankah hal itu akan membuat Yoongi semakin pengap dan kesakitan? Lalu hei—kenapa punggung Yoongi terdapat memar kemerahan di kulit punggungnya yang pucat itu?

Astaga, Jimin rasanya semakin tak mengerti saja dengan keadaan Yoongi dan hanya bisa semakin khawatir dibuatnya.

Jimin lalu menengok kearah dokter Lee untuk meminta penjelasannya. "Dokter—"

"Tenanglah, Jimin-_ssi_. Aku hanya memberinya anesthesi epidural dan itu memang dilakukan dari punggung belakangnya—oh kenapa Yoongi-_ssi_ bisa memar begini?" Dokter Lee meraba tulang punggung belakang Yoongi dengan kapas beralkohol. Lengannya yang berlapiskan sarung tangan putih itu memegang jarum suntik. Mencari spot untuk menyuntikkan obat _anesthesi epidural_ yang akan membius tubuh Yoongi dari bagian perut sampai kakinya.

Yoongi meringis kesakitan merasakan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa mendesis menahan sakit begitu sebuah jarum menyentuh kulit punggungnya.

Setelah dokter Lee menyuntikkan _anesthesi_nya, Yoongi segera dibaringkan lurus kembali. Dan Jimin segera menarik kursi untuk mendampingi Yoongi kembali.

Sang perawat segera membawa sebuah tirai pembatas putih sebatas dada Yoongi untuk menghalangi proses operasi bedah _caesar_. Dokter Lee mempersiapkan alat-alat lain yang dilihat Jimin dengan sekilas tanpa mengerti apa itu. Yang hanya Jimin tahu salah satu perawat memasang alat infus transfusi di lengan kiri Yoongi.

.

Yoongi mulai merasakan tubuhnya terasa kebas secara perlahan. Nafasnya mulai beraturan naik turun dan Yoongi bisa melihat tirai yang menghalangi perutnya juga cahaya lampu terang dapat ia lihat menggantung ditengah-tengah ruangan menyinari dirinya.

Yoongi lalu menatap ke samping. Di sisinya ada Jimin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yoongi khawatir. Menggenggam sebelah tangan Yoongi dengan kedua tangan Jimin yang mengapitnya erat.

"Jim..."

Yoongi memanggil pelan. Suaranya begitu sendu seolah memanggil Jimin dengan hati-hati agar pemuda itu tak pergi dari sisinya.

Jimin membalas panggilan itu dengan mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi dengan lama. "Aku disini, Yoongi-_hyung_. Disisimu."

Yoongi menarik kecil sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis mendengar perkataan Jimin dan perlakuan sayangnya yang selalu melimpah.

Tetapi memikirkan hal itu membuat sisi lain Yoongi merasa sedih. Apalagi melihat Jimin yang sekhawatir ini padanya. Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Jimin... Bayinya..." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua matanya mulai berembun. Mendengar suara dentingan pisau bedah yang beradu membuat Yoongi semakin sendu. Sadar bahwa bayi yang selama ini dikandungnya akan lahir. Tetapi yang membuat Yoongi Yoongi semakin khawatir adalah bayinya lahir karena kesalahan Yoongi.

"Ada apa? Bayi kita akan lahir seharusnya kau senang bukan?" Jimin tersenyum menenangkan. Menciumi telapak tangan Yoongi dengan sayang. Lalu membisikinya kata cinta tanpa henti agar Yoongi mengalihkan dirinya dari suara berisik dokter dan perawat lainnya yang sedang melakukan proses persalinan. Sebenarnya Jimin juga melakukan itu untuk mengalihkan dirinya. Jimin juga merasa takut dengan proses persalinan itu untuk pertamakalinya.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Matanya yang berembun mulai membentuk butiran hangat yang terjatuh dari kedua sudut matanya mengalir membawa perasaan sedih. Menangis.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera membawa telapak tangan hangatnya mengusap pipi Yoongi. Mengusap airmata Yoongi dengan ibujarinya. Yang malah membuat Yoongi terus merasa ingin menangis.

"Aku salah. Bayinya bukan lahir hari ini, Jim. Seharusnya aku tidak jatuh saat itu, seharusnya aku tidak ceroboh, seharusnya aku bisa menjaganya sampai dua minggu lagi, seharusnya aku—"

"Hentikan Min Yoongi," Jimin menatap lurus kearah Yoongi yang masih menggeleng pelan dan menangis tanpa suara itu. Masih dengan menghapus setiap bulir airmatanya. "Tidak ada yang salah disini. Memang hari ini jagoan kecilku akan lahir."

Jimin membawa dirinya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi dengan lama. Memberinya ketenangan penuh kasih sayang dengan bisikan cinta tanpa batas.

Yoongi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kalau Jimin sudah menenangkannya seperti ini. Tetapi jauh didalam perasaannya Yoongi masih tetap khawatir akan jagoannya.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Mendengar dengan seksama suara dentingan dalam proses operasinya. Lalu berdoa dalam hati bahwa kebaikan akan selalu bersamanya. Dan keluarga kecilnya.

.

Yoongi terkejut begitu mendengar suara tangisan kecil yang terdengar nyaring setelah sekian lama ia berbaring terbius. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang dibalas dengan tatapan antusias dan senyuman sumringah dari pemuda itu.

Jimin segera saja menoleh kearah sang dokter untuk menanti sebuah ucapan. "Dokter Lee—"

"Suster, nyalakan satu inkubator dan bersihkan bayinya disini lalu segera laporkan padaku statusnya. Lalu kau, berikan obat penenang untuk Yoongi-_ssi_ sampai ia tertidur. Aku akan membereskan lukanya disini. Cepat!"

Dokter Lee terdengar memberikan perintah dengan tegas dan cekatan. Jimin sampai tak berani untuk mengganggunya. Tetapi... Jimin tak mengerti hal ini, bayinya harus masuk inkubator?

"Jimin..." Suara pelan Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin dan segera menoleh kearahnya kembali. Satu orang perawat telah menyuntikkan sesuatu ditangan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi terlihat semakin sayu dan merasa berat di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Jagoan tidak apa-apa? Kenapa dokter Lee terlihat buru-buru? Ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan khawatir.

Jimin menggeleng dan tersenyum hangat. Meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa semua telah baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatir..." Jimin mengecup lengan Yoongi kembali. "Kita akan menyapa jagoan setelah kau beristirahat oke?"

"Tapi—"

"Ssst." Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Semua baik-baik saja. Ayo kita beri nama untuk jagoan kecilku ini. Kau ingin nama seperti apa?"

Ucapan antusias Jimin mau tak mau membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Lalu tanpa banyak berpikir kembali, Yoongi menyebutkan sebuah panggilan yang sering Jimin lontarkan padanya.

"Mingi. Minki. Kebijaksaan yang menyentuh langit—" Yoongi berucap pelan, namun perkataannya dipotong dan dilanjutkan oleh Jimin.

"Dan bersinar dalam kehidupan yang baik." Lanjut Jimin dengan senyumannya lalu kembali mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang. "Namanya Park Minki."

"Ya, Park Minki." Yoongi berbisik pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya karena obat penenang yang disuntikkan padanya.

Jimin menyudahi kecupannya. Menatap Yoongi yang tertidur itu dengan terus tersenyum. Mengusap surai sehalus suteranya dengan sayang.

Jimin lalu berdiri perlahan menghampiri seorang suster yang sedang mengeringkan seorang bayi mungil yang masih merah dan menangis itu.

Jimin dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyapa lengan mungil bayi itu. Dan ketika jemari jimin bersentuhan dengan lengan mungil itu, bayi yang diberi nama sebagai Park Minki itu berangsur menghentikan tangisnya. Membuat Jimin tersenyum haru dibuatnya. Lalu menghitung setiap jemari tangan dan kakinya. Menatap wajahnya yang masih kemerahan dengan rambutnya yang hitam lebat seperti Jimin. Sempurna.

"Maaf Tuan Park, bayi anda harus segera dibawa ke ruang inkubator." Suster perawat itu dengan cekatan menyelimuti bayi mungil tersebut dengan sehelai kain yang membungkusnya, lalu meletakkan bayi yang segera terpejam itu ke dalam sebuah boks tidur terbuka yang cukup tinggi dan mendorongnya membawa pergi keluar.

Jimin sedari tadi tak bisa berkata apapun. Jimin lalu menoleh kearah dokter Lee yang sedang menyingkirkan tirai pembatasnya. Jimin bisa melihat bercak banyak darah diatas ranjang yang ditempati Yoongi dan juga sarung tangan yang melapisi lengan sang dokter.

"Dokter—"

"Jimin-_ssi_, semua baik-baik saja. Ada beberapa hal yang akan aku sampaikan pada kalian. Tetapi untuk saat ini kuharap kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini sementara aku membereskan semuanya dan memindahkan Yoongi-_ssi_ ke ruang perawatan." Jelas dokter Lee dan tersenyum kearah Jimin. "Dan juga selamat untuk bayi laki-laki kalian."

Jimin balas tersenyum lalu membungkuk kemudian kearah dokter tampan tersebut. "Te-terima kasih, Dokter Lee."

.

Jimin segera melepas pakaian operasi yang melapisinya lalu menghela napas panjang dengan lega. Namun belum sempat ia menuju kursi duduk di koridor rumah sakit tersebut, Jimin telah lebih dulu melihat ibunya yang menghampirinya dari ujung koridor. Junsu yang berjalan cepat kearah Jimin dengan menenteng tas putih berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Jimin!" Junsu meletakkan tas yang dibawanya itu keatas lantai begitu saja lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jimin. Lalu bertanya pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung anak sulungnya itu. "Kau terlihat pucat, nak. Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Jimin tersenyum dan balas memeluk ibunya itu. "Ya, _eomma_. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Junsu menghela napas lega. Melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan haru. "Anakku memang yang terbaik!"

Mereka berdua lalu duduk di depan ruang rawat Yoongi selagi menunggu Yoongi untuk tersadar. Membicarakan semua tentang kekhawatiran Jimin sejak menjemput Yoongi hingga proses kelahirannya selesai. Sedangkan Jagoan kecil Jimin masih berada di ruang inkubator. Dokter Lee bilang bayinya tidak apa-apa meski kelahirannya harus terjadi lebih awal dari yang dijadwalkan. Karena masih terhitung prematur, bayinya harus menginap di ruang inkubator untuk beberapa jam kedepan agar sang bayi bisa beradaptasi dengan udara dan suhu di luar kandungan.

Junsu juga bilang, bahwa ia telah membeli beberapa perlengkapan bayi seperti baju piyama, sarung tangan dan kaki, topi rajut, selimut, botol susu, minyak bayi sampai shampo bayi untuk _baby_ Minki. (Junsu jadi berpikir kenapa Yoochun memberikan nama untuk kedua putra mereka dengan nama Jimin dan Jihyun. Terdengar seperti nama perempuan. Dan kini Jimin memiliki bayi yang diberi nama Minki. Padahal mereka semua laki-laki.)

Junsu juga mengatakan kalau esok hari Yoochun dan juga Jihyun akan ke Seoul untuk menengok Yoongi dan bayinya.

Jimin merasa cukup lega. Ia bahagia. Keluarga kecilnya terasa sempurna dengan kehadiran seorang buah cintanya bersama Yoongi. Jimin berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi mereka, selamanya.

.

Ah, tentu saja Jimin tak lupa untuk mengabari seluruh teman-temannya bahwa jagoan kecilnya telah lahir ke dunia.

Jimin lalu membuat sebuah _photo moment_ dalam akun _Path_ miliknya. Memamerkan potret bayi mungil yang masih merah itu sedang tertidur pulas dalam bungkusan selimut berwarna _baby blue_.

.

_Meet the world, Park Minki!_

_Birthdate : May, 1. 11:15_

_Height/Weight : 47.5cm/3700grams_

_With Love,_

_Dad &amp; Mom_

_Park Jimin &amp; Min Yoongi_

_._

_._

Komentar-komentar banyak berdatangan setelah Jimin meng_upload_ foto bayi mungilnya.

**Kim Namjoon** : Congrats, Little fams! He looks swagger baby just like his mom.

**Seokjin Kim** : selamat untuk kalian! Aku dan Kookie akan mengunjungi kalian nanti! Aaah kiyowo~

**Hosiki Jung** : owaaah kiyowo kiyowo baby~ tetapi dia benar laki-laki? Kenapa namanya Minki? O_O

**Myungsookim** : selamat untuk kalian! Sebentar lagi aku juga punya baby!

**Jungkookie** : baby kenapa lahir saat Kookie masih di hari ujian? ;(

**Seokjin Kim** : **Myungsookim** jinjja? Sungyeol sedang hamil?!

**Jungkookie** hei nak, katanya tidak akan memegang ponsel selama ujian hm?

**Myungsookim** : Jin, kita menunggu bayi adopsi...kalaupun Yeolli bisa hamil, sepertinya ia tidak akan mau hahaha.

**KimtaeHyung** : YEAHHH bayinya benar-benar datang! XD tunggu oppa mengunjungimu ya baby minkiii~

Jim! Sampaikan salamku untuk Yoongi-hyung!

**JiminPark** : teruntuk si mancung sialan kenapa bisa berteman denganku disini?!

Dan anakku itu laki-laki. Jadi... KIMTAE PLS PANGGILAN OPPA UNTUKMU ITU MENJIJIKKAN.

**Myungsookim** : siapa si mancung sialan?

.

.

Yoongi hampir tertidur selama satu setengah hari penuh. Dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, ia langsung bersitatap dengan Jimin. Dan ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan Yoongi bisa melihat ada keluarga Park disana. Kedua mertuanya dan adik iparnya yang ceria itu menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman. Yoongi juga bisa melihat keberadaan kakak kesayangannya.

Ah, rasanya begitu hangat dikelilingi keluarga yang kau sayangi.

Jimin semakin menarik kursinya mendekati ranjang Yoongi. Kembali menggenggam hangat tangannya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?" Panggil Jimin pelan.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya masih pucat dan begitu sayu.

"Jimin... Minki-_ya_?" Yoongi bertanya, lalu berusaha bangkit terduduk meskipun berakhir dengan ringisan kesakitan.

"Ah, Yoongi-_hyung_ jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Jimin mencoba mencegah. Namun junsu segera menghalanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jim. Sehabis operasi _caesar_ memang butuh banyak pergerakan." Junsu tersenyum kearah Yoongi lalu memeluknya sekilas dengan sayang.

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. Bekas jahitan diperutnya terasa menyakitkan. Tetapi tidak sesakit ketika ia merasa akan melahirkan seperti kemarin.

"Jadi, dimana Minki?" Yoongi bertanya kembali.

"_Baby_ minki masih berada di inkubator. Dokter Lee bilang malam nanti kita bisa menyentuhnya—"

"Tetapi aku ingin melihatnya!" Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya berubah cemas dan ketakutan. Mendadak ia merasa emosinya ingin meluap. Yoongi berpikir bahwa jagoan kecilnya itu berada di ruang inkubator pasti sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ia lapar? Atau haus? Atau ia kedinginan? Yoongi merasa begitu khawatir. Sampai rasanya ia sakit kepala memikirkannya.

"Astaga Yoongi-_hyung_. Jangan memukul kepalamu seperti itu." Jimin menarik kedua tangan Yoongi menjauh dari kepalanya sendiri ketika Yoongi memukulkan kepalan tangannya sendiri ke kepala.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan sedihnya kearah Jimin.

Junsu juga mendekati Yoongi disisi lainnya. Ia mengusap bahu Yoongi pelan. "Ini hal yang biasa, kau pasti sedang _baby blues syndrome_. Tenangkan dirimu, sayang. Kita semua pasti akan menjaga si kecil Minki."

"Ya, aku juga!" Seru si bungsu Jihyun dengan cengiran cerianya. Lalu Yoochun juga yang merangkul si bungsu dan memberikan semangatnya pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi-_ah_, aku juga disini. Kau tahu diriku ini seperti apa, bukan?" Yoonjae membanggakan diri dan tersenyum kearah Yoongi. Ia malah mengacak rambut Jimin yang berada dekat dengannya. "Dan juga bocah ini."

Yoongi jadi tersenyum melihat semua yang ada disana menyemangatinya. Ia masih merasakan sedih dan khawatir akan bayinya. Tetapi Yoongi tahu, ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya meski Yoongi sendiri tak mengerti kenapa rasanya begitu khawatir, gelisah, kehilangan dan juga ketakutan menyadari bahwa jagoan kecilnya sudah lahir ke dunia. Bukan berada dalam kandungan dan lindungan dirinya. Tetapi sudah menatap dunia dan akan tumbuh besar menghadapi dunia. Yoongi jadi berpikir gelisah kembali, apa ia bisa membesarkan jagoan kecilnya bersama Jimin dengan baik? Apakah—

"Kau ingat, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jangan khawatir, sayang..."

Bisikan Jimin membuyarkan pemikiran penuh ketakutan Yoongi terhadap bayinya. Yoongi segera meraih leher Jimin untuk memeluknya. Mencari ketenangan disana dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa melewatinya.

.

.

Jimin sedang berbicara di ruangan dokter Lee. Dokter tampan itu sedang menjelaskan kondisi Yoongi yang kemungkinan besar mengalami sindrom _baby blues_. Sindrom dimana ibu pasca melahirkan akan mengalami perasaan khawatir yang begitu dalam karena bayinya tidak berada lagi dalam lindungan kandungannya.

Dokter Lee menyarankan agar Jimin selalu menemani Yoongi dan selalu memberinya pengawasan ekstra. Setidaknya sampai dua minggu kedepan. Jimin sampai harus menunda teman-teman mereka yang ingin mengunjungi Yoongi di rumah sakit. Semua demi kebaikan Yoongi.

"Nah Jimin-_ssi_, kau ingin menjemput bayimu dan mengantarnya pada ibunya kan?" Dokter Lee bersiap berdiri dari duduknya.

"E-eh sekarang, Dok? Tapi aku—" Jimin ikut berdiri bersama dokter Lee.

"Ayo kita ke ruang inkubator."

.

Jimin menatap bayi mungilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini bayinya terlihat lebih segar daripada pertamakali saat Jimin melihatnya. Kulitnya masih kemerahan dengan rambutnya yang hitam lebat untuk ukuran seorang bayi yang baru lahir sepertinya.

"Ayo Jimin-_ssi_, kau ingin menggendongnya kan?" Dokter Lee mengambil bayi mungil tersebut dari boks tidurnya dan mengarahkannya pada Jimin untuk digendong.

"Ta—tapi Dok, aku belum pernah menggendong bayi sebelumnya." Jimin mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan ragu. Suaranya membuat bayi mungil yang terpejam itu menjadi terbangun dan menatap sekeliling dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia menangis keras. Suaranya begitu nyaring saat menangis.

"Tuh 'kan dia menangis. Ayo gendonglah. Sanggah kepalanya dilengan kirimu dan lengan kananmu memeluknya. Seperti ini. Ayo lakukan." Dokter Lee mengarahkan bayi berselimut biru itu untuk berpindah ke gendongan Jimin.

Jimin melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Hal itu membuat bayi mungilnya berangsur-angsur menghentikan tangisnya dan hanya terisak-isak di gendongan Jimin dan bergerak-gerak seolah menyamankan dirinya di gendongan lengan Jimin.

Jimin terharu merasakan pergerakan bayi mungilnya dalam gendongannya. Jimin lalu menaikkan gendongannya untuk mengecup dahi bayi mungil itu.

"Park Minki. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku memilikimu secepat ini. Sehatlah selalu." Jimin tersenyum senang menatap wajah mungil kemerahan bayi mungil itu.

Dokter Lee yang menatapnya jadi ikut tersenyum melihat keluarga kecil bahagia itu.

"Ayo, Yoongi-_ssi_ pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya."

.

Yoongi sedang terduduk bersandar dengan punggung ranjang rumah sakit yang dinaikkan. Ia sedang memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mencoba tertidur namun ia tak bisa.

Dan ketika ia mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu, Yoongi segera saja membuka kedua matanya. Lalu sontak ia menjauhkan punggungnya dari ranjang begitu melihat Jimin muncul di ambang pintu dan menghampirinya dengan seorang bayi digendongannya.

Yoongi langsung tersenyum dibuatnya.

"_Hello mommy, baby Minki is here_!" Jimin berucap senang dengan menjaga suaranya. Ia tak mau membuat bayinya terkaget karena suara cemprengnya itu.

Yoongi dengan refleks mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Jimin. Ingin menggendong bayinya. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Dokter Lee menghalanginya.

"Ada apa?"

Dokter Lee tersenyum dan berdiri disisi Yoongi. "Ini pertamakalinya kau akan bersentuhan langsung dengan bayimu. Jadi sekaligus lakukanlah _skin to care_ pada bayi untuk menciptakan ikatan yang lebih kuat antara ibu dan bayi. Jadi bukalah kemeja yang kau pakai. Biarkan bayimu tengkurap di dada. Dan air liur bayi itu dapat membantu hormon ibu agar lebih cepat melewati masa penyembuhan pasca melahirkan."

Jelas sang dokter tampan panjang lebar. Lalu dengan reflek sang dokter menitah Yoongi untuk kembali rebahan dan membuka kancing baju rumah sakit yang dipakai Yoongi.

Namun sebuah deheman menghentikan kegiatan sang dokter.

"Ekhem dokter. Biarkan saja Yoongi_-hyung_ yang membuka bajunya sendiri." Jimin menatap datar dokter tampan itu dan masih menimang-nimang bayi mungil di gendongan tangannya. Menghadirkan tawa santai darinya. Sedangkan Yoongi yang mendengar hal itu dari Jimin memutar malas kedua matanya. _Selalu cemburuan_, pikir Yoongi.

Yoongi telah separuh berbaring kembali di ranjangnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Dokter Lee mengambil kembali Minki di gendongan Jimin. Membuka selimut yang melapisinya dan membiarkan bayi itu tanpa pakaian. Lalu meletakkan bayi mungil itu di dada Yoongi dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Nah untuk beberapa lama biarkan saja ia begitu. Aku akan kembali kemari untuk membawa boks bayi agar ia bisa terus berada di sampingmu, Yoongi-_ssi_." Dokter Lee sekali lagi tersenyum dan memberikan selamat pada keluarga kecil itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

Jimin lalu menempatkan dirinya pada kursi di sisi ranjang Yoongi. Menatap dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya dan sangat dicintainya itu. Tersenyum dengan bahagia.

Yoongi terlihat senang. Berbeda dari beberapa waktu sebelumnya ketika ia merasa sedih. Yoongi mengelus punggung bayi mungilnya itu dengan sayang. Menatap dari dekat wajah bayi yang selama hampir 34 minggu kemarin dikandungnya. Elusan Yoongi juga membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat pelan diatas tubuh Yoongi. Telapak tangan mungilnya menyangga tubuhnya sediri di dada Yoongi. Mulut kecilnya menjilat-jilat dada Yoongi seolah Yoongi itu adalah makanannya. Bayi mungil itu juga memekik pelan kala ia menjilati dada Yoongi.

Yoongi sampai tertawa kecil dibuatnya karena merasakan geli. Jimin juga tertawa melihat tingkah bayi mungilnya. Lalu ia ikut mengelus punggung bayinya bersama lengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi-_hyung_, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan juga _our precious baby_ Minki."

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengecup kepala bayi mungilnya. Lalu berpindah untuk mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, kalau orang yang kau cintai bisa membalas cintamu, hidupmu telah beruntung.

Sampai detik ini, Jimin terlalu dilimpahi banyak kebahagiaan.

_._

Park Minki_ ; kebijaksaan setinggi langit dan bersinar dengan kehidupan yang baik._

.

.

.

_**The End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai, akhirnya bertemu chapter terakhir juga :""D ini tamat.

Special thanks to kamu semua yang review di chapter kemaren. Karena semua yang komentar kemaren itu pasti ngikutin cerita ini dari awal :"D

Setelah chapter ini pasti aku pm-in satu-satu. Tapi yang pasti ini tamat. Dan ada satu chapter lagi buat omake di chapter 26.

**Terima kasih**sudah membaca sampai sini dan mau komentar sampai chapter kemarin,

Miparkland | vir7 | Linkz account | jhosok | chimin95 | cute voodoo | naranari part II | **Dhiva** | **Guest** | wuziper | GitARMY | siscaMinstalove | lighteyes012 | aeibi95 | hatakehanahungry | Kimmidiot | **Baek Momx** | saphire always for onyx | Amuuu | syubiga9393 | jeymint | azerolee | **tatatatataah** | jungie noona | vipbigbang74 | BangMinki | DiraDesfi26 |** Kia** | Mr Yoon | **Guest** | **Se – Na** | Viyomi | Vmagnae | Arclover | Jirin93 | minsu baby | pakrjimi | KawaiiNamba48 | Hyungie01 | johayo-kaisoo | hantuurp |she3nnn0 | VampireDPS | **luna** | TKTOPKID | N-Yera48 | vhopeisreal | **Ryuzaki Miki** | aisyahsyah12 |** gepiin** | **454** | henputrinc | billassi | annai matsuya12 | yoongisama

Sampai jumpa! :D

.

.

.

**With Love, **

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak kelahiran Park Minki, penerus garis keturunan keluarga Park muda yang ceria ini. Sudah hampir sebulan pula Jimin dibuat repot—lagi-lagi—karena ulah istrinya itu. Bukan hal yang terlalu ekstrim juga sebenarnya, hanya saja pasca melahirkan itu Yoongi menjadi sensitif terhadap bayinya. Ia selalu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sang bayi yang kini sudah hadir ke kehidupan dunia di sekelilingnya dan kini bukan lagi dalam perutnya. Yoongi menjadi sangat over protektif. Atau sebut saja Yoongi sedang mengalami fase _baby blues_nya yang membuat Jimin kerepotan sekaligus kesal tentunya.

Bagaimana tidak, kalau setiap hari setelah _baby_ Minki lahir Yoongi selalu bilang pada Jimin jika pemuda itu akan mendekati bayinya...

.

"Jimin? Sudah mandi? Sudah pakai _hand sanitizer_ antiseptik belum?"

Yoongi selalu berkata seperti itu setiap kali Jimin menghampiri Minki yang selalu berada dalam pengawasan Yoongi di apartemen mereka. Terkesan berlebihan memang. Tetapi Yoongi hanya berpikir bahwa ia harus ekstra menjaga Minki dari bahaya luar. Yang paling Yoongi hindari adalah Jimin yang setiap harinya banyak berinteraksi dari luar. Yoongi selalu menyuruh Jimin untuk selalu mandi dan membersihkan tangannya ketika akan mendekati Minki. Yoongi selalu berprasangka takut. Takut apabila Minki akan terkontaminasi oleh lengan Jimin yang membawa kuman, debu yang menempel di tubuh atau baju Jimin, atau virus lainnya Jika Jimin tidak higienis. Yoongi hanya takut.

Tetapi hal itu malah membuat Jimin kesal setengah mati. Jimin harus selalu memakai baju panjang, celana panjang, kaus kaki, membersihkan lengannya dengan _hand sanitizer_ setiap saat Jimin mendekati Minki. Yoongi bahkan melarang Jimin untuk menggendong Minki lebih dari lima menit dan hanya boleh mencium Minki satu kali setiap malamnya.

Yang benar saja. Jimin jadi merasa seolah-olah seorang tahanan yang dilarang bertemu anaknya sendiri. Memangnya Jimin ini apa? Hei, Jimin itu ayah biologisnya.

.

Suatu hari Jimin bahkan sampai bertengkar dengan Yoongi karena masalah ini dan membuat Yoongi marah lalu tak boleh mempertemukan Jimin dengan Minki selama tiga hari tiga malam.

Jimin kesal sekali. Padahal saat itu masih di minggu-minggu pertama usia Minki dan saat itu juga ada Junsu yang sengaja membantu mereka terutama Yoongi dalam hal mengurus bayi. Mulai dari membuatkannya susu formula, mengganti diaper, memandikannya, memijatnya, memakaikan baju, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya dalam mengurus bayi.

Tetapi anehnya, Yoongi hanya memperbolehkan akses Minki hanya untuk dirinya dan Junsu. Jimin jadi frustasi dibuatnya, teman-temannya pun hingga sekarang belum diperbolehkan Yoongi untuk bertemu dengan Minki. Tak peduli dengan Jungkook atau Taehyung yang memohon-mohon ingin bertemu dengan _baby_ Minki.

Jimin hanya bisa bersabar ekstra, Junsu memberinya pengertian bahwa apa yang dialami Yoongi ini disebut dengan masa alami yang bernama baby blues, Yoongi tidak akan lama berada dalam fase ini. Jimin hanya perlu lebih sering memberi Yoongi pengertian.

.

Hari ini tepat memasuki usia satu bulan Minki. Hari ini masih lewat tengah malam dan Yoongi sedang terjaga dari tidurnya setelah ia mendengar tangisan Minki dan terbangun hanya untuk membuat bayinya itu kembali terlelap. Yoongi terduduk di sisi ranjang dan ia menghadap keranjang kayu warna biru yang berada di sisi ranjang yang ditempatinya bersama Jimin. Boks bayi yang ditempati Minki sengaja berada di samping tempat tidur Yoongi dan Jimin agar mereka selalu berada dekat dengan Minki.

Malam itu Minki terbangun karena haus. Yoongi telah memberinya susu formula dalam botol kecil yang selalu disediakannya di meja nakas setiap malam seperti yang diajarkan Junsu untuk persediaan malam kala Minki terbangun dan ia butuh susu.

Minki telah kembali tertidur dan Yoongi kini sedang terduduk di sisi ranjangnya sendiri dan menatap boks bayi disampingnya. Wajahnya begitu sayu dan lengan Yoongi mengusap pelan tubuh kecil Minki yang berlapiskan selimut biru mudanya. Membuat tidur bayi mungil itu semakin nyenyak.

Tanpa disadari Yoongi, sedari tadi Jimin juga ikut terjaga sejak Minki menangis namun ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan tindakan Yoongi di sisi lain ranjangnya dimana ia terbaring.

Jimin jadi menyesal sempat merasa kesal kalau sudah melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini. Bagaimana ia begitu menerima kehadiran buah hatinya bersama Jimin, begitu memperhatikannya, begitu menyayanginya sampai menyusahkan Jimin. Jimin jadi merasa terharu dan juga senang kalau Yoongi ternyata begitu menyayangi buah hati mereka. Hal itu sungguh membuat Jimin semakin mencintai Yoongi.

.

Jimin kemudian bangun perlahan untuk mendudukkan dirinya, namun sepelan apapun ia bangkit dari tempat tidur tetap saja menimbulkan derit ranjang yang bergerak dan dapat dirasakan oleh Yoongi yang terduduk di sisi ranjang itu. Membuat Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya yang masih mengusap Minki dan kini menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan tatapan bertanya yang sayu karena mengantuk.

Jimin yang menerima tatapan seperti itu tersenyum kearah Yoongi, ia mendekati Yoongi ke sisi ranjang lainnya lalu membawa Yoongi ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Yoongi cukup tersentak juga karena tindakan Jimin, tetapi sentuhan lembutnya membuat Yoongi merasa rindu tiba-tiba dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu Jimin. Merasa lelah juga dan merasa rindu akan dekapannya. Yoongi kemudian bersandar sepenuhnya pada Jimin dan membiarkan lelaki itu mendekapnya semakin erat.

Merasa Yoongi benar-benar menerimanya, Jimin kembali tersenyum. Rasanya sudah sejak lama ia tak memeluk Yoongi seperti ini. Yoongi selalu sibuk dengan _baby _Minki dan lebih sering melupakan Jimin—begitu yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Jimin..." Yoongi bergumam halus, napasnya menghembus leher Jimin karena ia yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

Jimin mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi membalas gumamannya itu. "Yoongi-_hyung_... Kau melakukannya dengan baik dan kau memang yang terbaik. Minki pasti juga akan tumbuh dengan baik... Dan kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya karena ada aku juga bersamamu..."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasanya begitu hangat hingga ke relung hatinya ketika Jimin memuji dan menyemangatinya seperti itu. Yoongi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Jimin, membalas pelukannya lebih erat dan membiarkan tubuhnya menempel dengan dada Jimin dan merasakan napas lelaki yang mencintainya itu.

"Oh iya, Yoongi-_hyung_?" Jimin memelankan suaranya, tak ingin menimbulkan suara berisik yang akan mengganggu pangeran bayi yang masih tertidur lelap disamping mereka.

"Apa?" Yoongi balas berbisik tanpa mau mendongakkan kepalanya dari bahu Jimin. Posisi Jimin yang masih memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman dan semakin mengantuk.

"Um... Kapan kita akan memperkenalkan _baby_ Minki dengan teman-teman yang lain, hm?" Tanya Jimin berbisik. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menciumi pipi Yoongi yang bisa dijangkau olehnya karena Yoongi yang enggan berpindah untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

"Hm..." Yoongi bergumam, kecupan-kecupan kecil Jimin di pipinya membuat Yoongi geli namun terasa nyaman. Pertanyaan Jimin juga membuatnya berpikir. "Nanti saja kalau Minki sudah satu tahun."

"Mwo? Nanti mereka akan marah dan menculik paksa _baby_ Minki gimana?" Jimin pura-pura terkejut. Tetapi ia malah semakin gemas mengendusi pipi Yoongi seperti anak kucing.

Yoongi mendengus malas mendengar kalimat Jimin. "Argh, menyebalkan."

"Jadi gimana nih? Kapan?" Jimin yang masih memeluk Yoongi mengeratkannya dengan gemas.

"Ukh." Yoongi semakin bergelung di pelukan Jimin. "Minggu depan saja kalau begitu."

"Okeeey!" Jimin terkekeh senang. Ia akan bilang ke semua gengnya untuk main ke apartemen mereka karena kini Yoongi telah mengijinkannya untuk bertemu Minki.

Setelahnya mendadak keduanya terdiam. Kesunyian malam mengisi keheningan di ruang kamar apartemen itu. Hanya terdengar kedua napas mereka yang saling mengiringi. Membuat Yoongi semakin memejamkan kedua matanya dan tetap berada dalam dekapan hangat yang nyaman di dada Jimin.

Tetapi tidak dengan Jimin, pemuda itu malah mengambil kesempatan untuk mengendusi wajah Yoongi dan separuh lehernya dengan gemas. Sudah cukup lama juga Jimin tidak bermanja-manja dengan Yoongi. Jimin mendadak begitu rindu dan kini rasanya ia sedang ingin...

...bercinta.

_Ekhem_ bohong.

"Uum... Yoongi-_hyung_?" Panggil Jimin pelan lagi. Masih mengusapi punggung Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Hm." Yoongi hanya bergumam malas. Untuk membuka kedua matanya pun ia merasa enggan.

"Bagaimana keadaan lukamu?" Tanya Jimin. Ia kini mulai membawa Yoongi yang berada dalam dekapannya untuk ke tengah ranjang dan berbaring bersama.

Yoongi hanya kembali membalas bergumam. Ia baru membuka kedua kelopak mata sipitnya ketika Jimin menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang telingan Yoongi. Yoongi segera saja menatap Jimin yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya itu.

"Dokter Lee bilang luka jahitnya sudah mengering dan perbannya bisa dilepas minggu depan." Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jimin semakin memeluk Yoongi dan mendekapnya erat selagi keduanya berbaring saling berhadapan. Ia menatap Yoongi penuh kesungguhan dengan kedua tatapan tajamnya yang selalu Yoongi sukai. "Aku...merindukanmu."

Yoongi merengut mendengar bisikan Jimin. Apa maksudnya dengan merindu. Mereka ini 'kan bertemu setiap malam. Yah, walau Yoongi sadari bahwa ada jarak kasat mata yang membuat Jimin terasa cukup jauh ketika Minki lahir.

"Untuk apa?" Yoongi masih merengut dan bertanya.

Jimin kembali tersenyum kemudian. Tetapi ada sirat merana dan hasrat membutuhkan di senyumannya. Jimin lalu semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi dan mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Aku rindu sentuhanmu, aku rindu ingin menyentuhmu, dan aku juga rindu kehangatanmu..." Jimin berbisik rendah. Menatap Yoongi sendu kemudian membawa wajahnya mendekat kearah Yoongi untuk mengecup kuncup bibirnya dengan ringan.

Yoongi merasakan seluruh darahnya berdesir naik dan berkumpul di kedua pipinya. Rasanya begitu hangat. Jimin mengatakan hal itu dengan raut wajahnya yang membuat Yoongi merona. Jimin... merindukannya?

Astaga, Yoongi jadi bingung harus berkata apa. Yoongi jadi teringat malam-malam mesranya bersama Jimin...

_Ekhem_ lagi.

.

Melihat Yoongi yang merona membuat Jimin terkekeh pelan dan menatap Yoongi gemas. Jimin segera saja menyatukan dahinya dengan Yoongi untuk membuat pemuda manis itu tak menghindari tatapan malu-malunya pada Jimin.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai minggu depan~" Jimin berucap ceria. Setelahnya ia kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yang dihadiahi Yoongi sebuah cubitan di pinggang Jimin.

.

.

_Satu minggu kemudian..._

.

"KAMI DATAAAANG~"

Seruan pasangan duo heboh memenuhi ruang apartemen Jimin dan Yoongi di hari minggu yang cerah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung dan pacarnya, Hoseok si anak kaya itu. Seruannya begitu berisik saat keduanya masuk setelah Jimin membukakan pintunya untuk mereka diikuti teman-teman yang lain di belakangnya. Ada Seokjin, Jungkook, Namjoon, Myungsoo, bahkan ada Yoonjae juga yang kebetulan baru pertamakali ini menjenguk adiknya dan kini ia memiliki seorang keponakan. (Sebelum-sebelumnya juga Yoongi melarang kakaknya sendiri untuk bertemu Minki.)

Saat ini Yoongi sedang menemani Minki yang berbaring di ruang tengah diatas karpet dan selapis kasur tipis bayi. Minki baru saja selesai dimandikan Yoongi dan telah memakaikannya baju.

Dan ketika mendengar suara berisik dari tamu-tamu yang baru saja datang itu, Yoongi melihat reaksi Minki yang mengendikkan tubuhnya karena kaget lalu bayi mungil itu melihat kesana-kemari dengan kedua mata sipit kecilnya dan merengut. Kedua sudut bibir mungilnya turun ke bawah dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi mendengar suara Minki yang menangis nyaring.

Minki menangis karena terkejut dengan suara berisik yang tiba-tiba dan terdengar baru ditelinganya. Bayi mungil itu hanya bisa bereaksi menangis setelahnya.

"Astaga, tidak ada apa-apa, sayang. Tidak apa-apa..."

Yoongi segera menggendong Minki yang terbaring dan menangis itu. Yoongi juga berdiri dan membawa Minki ke kamarnya untuk menenangkannya.

Di sisi lain, Jimin yang mendengar tangisan Minki segera menatap horor Taehyung yang hanya menyengir tanpa dosa padanya.

"Kalian semua tunggulah disini. Aku akan membantu Yoongi-_hyung_." Jimin mengarahkan semua tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tengah beralaskan karpet itu. "Kalau ingin minum ambil saja di dapur. Dan jangan berisik seperti tadi!"

Setelahnya Jimin berjalan kearah kamarnya dimana ada Yoongi yang sedang menenangkan Minki disana.

.

"Duh, ponakanku masih nangis aja..." Yoonjae duduk menyilangkan kaki seraya bergumam menunggu Yoongi yang sibuk dengan bayinya.

"Nangisnya kencang sekali ya." Jungkook berkomentar.

"Cemprengnya ngikutin Jimin nih." Hoseok ikut berkomentar, membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa karena komentarnya itu benar faktanya.

Fakta untuk mengejek Jimin maksudnya.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggendong seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu dengan botol yang disangga oleh lengan Yoongi. Jimin ikut berjalan di samping Yoongi untuk menghampiri teman-temannya disana.

"Tolong jangan terlalu berisik, bayiku akan kaget dan menangis nanti. Terutama kau, byuntae." Jimin mengutarakan selagi ia ikut duduk diatas karpet dan Yoongi juga ikut duduk disampingnya sedang membaringkan Minki kembali diatas kasur tipisnya. Yoongi ikut merendahkan tubuhmya untuk memegang botol susu yang masih setia dimulut kecilnya Minki yang kini sudah meredakan tangisnya.

Semua yang ada disana tak mendengarkan kalimat Jimin. Tetapi mereka malah mencoba mendekat dan berkumpul mengelilingi Minki dan menatapi bayi mungil itu.

"Woaaah~"

"Ini anaknya Min Yoongi?"

"UUU~ LUCUNYA~"

"Astaga, keponakanku ini benar-benar nyata."

"_Baby_ Minki imut sekali sih :3"

"Jimin! Bikin dua lagi yang begini biar jadi triplet!"

Komentar-komentar begitu semuanya menatap _baby_ Minki dengan _first impression_ mereka masing-masing.

Dan ada Taehyung tentunya yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Yoongi karena komentarnya itu.

"YAK!" Jimin pura-pura kesal pada Taehyung. "Tetapi kalau Yoongi-_hyung_ mau sih aku siap bikin dua lagi—AUW!"

Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat didahi Jimin bersamaan dengan komentar dengan unsur otak mesumnya itu.

Merasakan keramaian yang ada dan suasananya yang cukup berisik itu membuat Minki melepas _nipple_ dotnya dan menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan polos bayinya dari kedua mata sipitnya. Mulut kecilnya terbuka dan mencoba mengoceh ala bayi pada umumnya.

"Omong-omong, benar ya kata orang kalau anak pertama itu selalu mirip ayahnya." Komentar Yoonjae. Ia tersenyum pada Minki untuk membuat _eye contact_ padanya. "Halo Minki! Yoonjae-_ajusshi imnidaaa_~"

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar panggilan yang dibuat kakaknya sendiri. Tetapi yang lain malah mengiyakan perkataan pertama Yoonjae dengan faktanya itu.

"Benar juga. _Baby_ Minki terlihat lebih mirip dengan Jimin daripada Yoongi. Lihat saja rambutnya yang hitam, kedua mata sipit gelapnya, hidungya, bibirnya... Belum lagi tangisannya yang begitu nyaring tadi. Hanya kulitnya saja yang pucat mirip dengan Yoongi." Seokjin menyimpulkan.

Yang lain terlihat semakin menatapi Minki seraya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan kesimpulan Seokjin.

Yoongi jadi menatap datar mereka semua karena itu.

Sedangkan Jimin terkekeh puas mendengar komentar dari Seokjin. "Siapa dulu dong ayahnya!"

.

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan untuk bermain-main dengan _baby_ Minki yang sering terlelap ketika ia mulai lelah dan merasa suasana mulai menyepi. Sesekali juga menangis ketika bayi itu merasa haus ataupun lapar.

Bermain menatapi semua orang-orang baru yang dilihatnya.

.

"HUWAA _BABY_ MINKI INGIN KUBAWA PULANG SAJA RASANYAAA!"

Itu Kim Taehyung, omong-omong. Jangan tanyakan kenapa sikapnya kekanakan. Dia pecinta anak kecil.

.

Disisi lain...

Yoongi membiarkan Seokjin menggendong Minki dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Ada Jungkook juga disampingnya yang tersenyum gemas dan mengelusi pipi Minki.

Yoongi menatapi mereka dengan senang. Minki yang merasakan keberadaan orang banyak disekelilingnya terlihat lebih aktif bergerak dalam baringannya atau dalam gendongan orang lain. Yoongi yang melihat itu jadi merasa nyaman dan ketakutannya selama ini menjadi hilang.

Tiba-tiba ada Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi sekilas dan merangkulkan lengannya di perut Yoongi.

"Kau bisa merasakannya bukan, Yoongi-_hyung_? Minki terlihat lebih ceria ketika suasana disini lebih ramai. Lihatlah, ia bahkan bisa tersenyum ketika Taehyung mengajaknya bicara." Jimin berucap sembari menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi.

"Ya, aku tahu..." Yoongi balas bergumam.

"Omong-omong..." Jimin meraba disekitar perut Yoongi yang kini terasa datar kembali. "Lukamu sudah benar-benar sembuh sekarang?"

Yoongi menempatkan lengannya diatas lengan Jimin yang mengusapi perutnya diluar bajunya itu. "Ya, sekarang aku terbebas dari perbannya, hanya saja bekas jahitannya belum bisa hilang sempurna..."

"Tidak apa. Itu sebagai tanda bahwa disana pernah hadir seorang bayi yang berharga di hidup kita." Jimin berucap lembut yang membuat Yoongi merona disana. Jimin itu memang paling bisa membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai.

"Berarti..." Jimin semakin mengelus dalam perut Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu mulai hari ini, hm?"

Yoongi mendadak merona dibuatnya. Ia jadi menggenggam lengan Jimin didepan perutnya dengan erat dan bingung harus berkata apa.

Sebelum Jimin memulai godaannya kembali, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Ekhem—Daddy atau Mommy tolong buatkan susu lagi dong buat Minki!"

Itu suara Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba berada di sisi Seokjin yang masih menggendong Minki sedangkan Myungsoo sendiri sedang memegang dua botol dot susu kecil bekas berisi susu yang telah kosong ke arah Yoongi yang masih dipeluk Jimin dari belakang dengan mesranya.

_And__ yeah_, demi apapun Jimin akan selalu merasa sebal pada si mancung sialan yang pernah menjadi mantan pacar dari Yoongi itu.

Dan pemuda itu dengan isengnya mengganggu Jimin yang sedang menggoda Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : hai hai long time no see! :D

Maaf ini lama diupdate, kejadian plagiat itu bener-bener bikin down dan gak mood buat nulis. Rasanya kayak percuma udah bikin capek-capek, gratis pula, udah gitu diplagiat. Kan sakitnya tuh di jidat :'D hahaha.

Omong-omong jangan minta akun pribadi yang bisa dihubungin, cari aja di twitter atau instagram dengan usernama phylindan itu pasti saya kok. Buat yang masih nanya aku ada di bbm itu juga ada di profil. Jangan lupa juga buat kenalan :3

Dan... Sepertinya omake ini bakal dibikin agak panjangan jadi ya segini dulu aja soalnya masih puasa/? Khukhu

Thanks to kamu yang komentar kemarin. Y'know how much I love u :3

Tunggu kelanjutan omakenya ya!

Terimakasih juga sudah membaca sampai sini apalagi yang sempet komentar hihi ;3

.

.

.

**With Love, **

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Semenjak Yoongi mengijinkan teman-temannya untuk mengunjungi _baby_ Minki, sejak saat itu pula rekannya yang lain jadi lebih sering mengunjungi apartemen Jimin dan Yoongi. Terutama sahabat seperjuangannya Jimin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Sekalian dia pacaran dengan kekasihnya itu yang kebetulan berada satu bangunan dengan apartemen Jimin.

Bukan hanya sekedar main, Taehyung bahkan sering menginap dan rajin sekali mengunjungi _baby_ Minki. Bisa sampai dua hari sekali atau maksimal seminggu sekali.

Minki sampai akrab sekali dengan Taehyung dan selalu anteng kalau Taehyung mulai mengajaknya main dan menggendongnya.

Padahal semasa mengandung Yoongi sama sekali tak mengijinkan Taehyung untuk mengelus perut besarnya sekalipun, tetapi kini setelah lahir Taehyung malah menjadi dekat sekali dengan Minki. Ia bahkan mengawasi pertumbuhan Minki dan memiliki momen bersamanya. Taehyung sudah seperti pengasuhnya.

Hm, karma does exist, babe. Jimin yang sering mengatai Taehyung kini anaknya malah dekat dengannya.

Seperti saat Taehyung sedang libur kuliah, misalnya...

Pagi hari sabtu yang cerah dimana Jimin sedang sulit membuka matanya dari tertidur diatas ranjang kesayangannya.

"Dada dada dada~" suara Taehyung menggema di kamar Jimin dan Yoongi. Ia sedang menggendong Minki yang sudah mandi dan membawanya berlari kecil mengelilingi ranjang yang masih berada Jimin masih bergelung diatasnya.

Yoongi yang sudah selesai memandikan Minki masih berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan dan membiarkan Minki dengan Taehyung.

Jimin mengerang malas mendengar suara berisik di kamarnya. Suara berat Taehyung dan pekikan senang Minki bercampur dan menimbulkan suara bising yang sangat mengganggu Jimin yang masih mengantuk itu.

"Aaargh, berisik!" Jimin menelungkup dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal.

"Dada banguuun~" Taehyung menghampiri Jimin dan meletakkan Minki diatas punggungnya. Bayi berusia empat bulan itu memekik senang tertelungkup diatas punggung Jimin dan memukul-mukul kepala Jimin dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya.

Taehyung tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah gemas Minki.

"Byuntae! Bawa Minki dan panggilkan Didi kesini!" Jimin mengerang malas. Minki malah menarik-narik rambutnya kecil.

"Didi sedang membuat sarapan, Dada~" Taehyung menaikkan posisi Minki di punggung Jimin dan membiarkan bayi itu mengganggu ayahnya sendiri.

Jimin hanya semakin mengerang malas.

Omong-omong, Jimin dan Yoongi membiasakan sedari dini dengan panggilan Jimin sebagai 'Dada' dan untuk Yoongi sebagai 'Didi'. Mereka sengaja membiasakan begitu agar Minki juga terbiasa dan mengerti untuk memanggilnya begitu kelak saat ia mulai bisa berbicara nanti.

Sebenarnya, dibalik panggilan Dada dan Didi itu adalah hasil perdebatan Jimin dan Yoongi. Keduanya ingin dipanggil sebagai Daddy atau Appa tetapi Jimin menolak keras karena inginnya adalah Yoongi dipanggil mommy mingi. Sisi itu juga ditolak keras oleh Yoongi. Yoongi jadi terpancing emosinya dan berdebatlah mereka. Sampai akhirnya yang memberikan solusi adalah Yoonjae yang kebetulan mampir saat itu untuk mengunjungi Minki dan memberinya hadiah.

.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi muncul di ambang pintu kamar. Ia segera menghampiri ranjang. Taehyung yang melihat kedatangan Yoongi segera mengangkat Minki menjauh dari punggung Jimin dan menggendongnya.

"Minki-_ya_, ayo kita keluar dan biarkan Didi saja yang membangunkan Dada." Taehyung menggendong Minki dengan menyangga tubuhnya dan membuat Minki bersandar pada bahunya. "Tapi sun dulu dong sama Didi~"

Yoongi yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Minki di gendongan Taehyung untuk mengecup dahi dan pipi bayinya itu dengan gemas. "Hm, hati-hati main sama Tae-_hyung_."

"Iya, Didi~" Taehyung yang membalas perkataan Yoongi lalu membawa Minki yang masih berwajah ceria untuk kembali bermain di ruang tamu dan membiarkan Yoongi untuk membangunkan Jimin.

Yoongi segera duduk di pinggiran ranjang begitu Taehyung telah keluar dan menutup pintunya.

"Bocah, ayo bangun!" Bentak Yoongi.

Jimin tak bergeming dan hanya bergurak gusar. Enak saja Yoongi masih saja memanggilnya bocah. Biar bocah begini ia bisa menghamili anak orang. Err...

Lagian, Jimin 'kan ingin dibangunkan dengan cara spesial. Seperti biasa...

Khekhe.

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya kalau Jimin mulai manja seperti ini. Memang hampir setiap hari Jimin selalu seperti ini dan tetap saja Yoongi merasa jengah melihat kelakuannya.

"Jimin?"

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Yoongi mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jimin. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jimin untuk membisikinya ucapan selamat pagi disana.

"Jimin ayo bangun. Segera sarapan, mandi dan pergi kuliah hari ini." Yoongi berbisik lembut ditelinga Jimin. Bibirnya menyapu pelan daun telinga Jimin dengan menggoda.

Diam-diam Jimin mulai menyeringai. Ia paling suka jika dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini oleh Yoongi.

Dengan tiba-tiba Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berbaring di atas ranjang disampingnya, Jimin lalu dengan manja menindih tubuh Yoongi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi. Menggesekkan hidungnya di atas nipple Yoongi yang berlapiskan kaus hitam yang sedang dipakainya itu. Jimin juga memberikan gerakan menyusu dan meremas-remas nipple Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yoongi mendesah kecil merasakan perlakuan Jimin, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Jimin seperti itu karena kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi memang selalu membutuhkan Yoongi di sampingnya.

Setelah puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Jimin bangkit dari tubuh Yoongi dan membantu istrinya itu untuk bangun dan terduduk diatas ranjang. Jimin lalu mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi, memagut bibir bawahnya dengan gemas sebagai _morning kiss_ mereka hari ini.

"Aku sudah bangun." Jimin tersenyum kearah Yoongi setelah melepaskan pagutannya. "_Saranghaeyo_, Didi."

Yoongi menampilkan semburat merahnya ketika Jimin mengucapkan kata cinta manis padanya. Yoongi segera bangkit berdiri dari ranjang untuk meninggalkan Jimin. "Mandi sana."

"Eh—eh temani aku mandi dong, Didi~" Jimin berucap manja dan memegang tangan Yoongi yang masih berdiri dihadapannya itu. Sedangkan Jimin yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang itu mendongakkan kepala dan menatap manja pada Yoongi dengan tatapan alaynya.

"Cepat sana mandi sendiri! Ada... Taehyung_ie_ disini." Yoongi berucap pelan, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Menyembunyikan semburat rona merah yang sempat dilihat oleh Jimin itu.

Jimin menggeram gemas. Kalau Taehyung sedang tidak mampir mungkin Jimin akan mengejar Yoongi dan menyeretnya kembali keatas ranjangnya untuk Jimin tindih dan membuatnya mendesah keras disana.

Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat Jimin separuh menegang. Dasar mesum.

.

"Uwaah Dada mau berangkat kuliah, disini hanya ada Didi, Minki sama Taetae-_hyung_ yang akan bersenang-senang disini~" Taehyung mengangkat Minki tinggi-tinggi dengan ucapan mengejeknya itu pada Jimin membuat Minki tertawa.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya mengusap kepalanya dengan khawatir. "Tae, jangan ajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada anakku."

Jimin lalu menghampiri Minki dan mengajaknya untuk berpindah berada dalam gendongannya.

Jimin lalu membawa Minki sampai ke pintu depan dengan Yoongi dan Taehyung yang ikut mengantarnya. Jimin mengecup pipi bayinya itu dengan gemas sebelum memindahkan gendongannya pada Yoongi.

"Jagoan kecil, tunggu Dada pulang dan jadilah anak yang baik ya." Jimin tersenyum ceria pada Minki yang hanya menatapnya polos dengan tatapan beningnya itu.

"Iya, Dada. Pulang bawa mainan baru untuk Minki ya." Itu suara Taehyung yang sok diimutkan. Jimin hanya bergumam malas mendengarnya.

Jimin lalu menghadap kearah Yoongi untuk mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Yoongi hanya membalas perlakuan Jimin itu dengan senyum kecilnya dan bergumam pelan untuk mengucapkan kalimat hati-hati padanya.

"Dah, aku berangkat." Jimin melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan kearah _lift_.

Taehyung yang disamping Yoongi yang menggendong Minki, mengangkat lengan bayi itu dan membuat gerakan melambai pada Jimin.

"_Bye_, Dada~"

.

.

Taehyung baru pulang sekitar pukul tiga sore saat Hoseok menjemputnya. Ingin malam mingguan katanya.

Selanjutnya gantian Yoongi yang menemani Minki untuk bermain. Ah, sebenarnya sudah sejak pagi hari saat Taehyung datang dan mengajak Minki bermain. Tetapi sampai Taehyung pergi pun ternyata Minki masih tetap ingin main. Bayi itu masih terlihat aktif dan enggan menutup matanya untuk istirahat tidur siang. Masih terus menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya lalu mengoceh ala bayi. Padahal usianya masih empat bulan tetapi Minki sudah tidak bisa diam. Yoongi jadi berpikir pasti Minki ingin cepat-cepat bisa berjalan dan berbicara.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Minki telah selesai mandi. Yoongi juga telah memberikannya susu tetapi hingga susunya habis satu botol pun Minki masih setia terbangun dan tetap tak mau tertidur.

Yoongi dibuat bingung jadinya.

"Minki-_ya_, kau tidak mengantuk?"

Yoongi duduk diatas karpet dan menatap bayinya yang tiduran diatas kasur tipisnya itu. Yoongi menunduk kearah Minki dan bayi itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk meraih wajah Yoongi.

"Kenapa belum mengantuk? Masih ingin main?" Yoongi berbicara lagi dan dijawab oleh ocehan bayi yang memekik senang padanya.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya lelah dan ingin tidur. Tetapi Minki bahkan belum tertidur-tidur sejak pagi tadi.

Maka Yoongi memutuskan untuk tetap menemani Minki terbangun. Tetapi memindahkan Minki ke kamarnya untuk memancing bayi mungil itu agar cepat tertidur. Yoongi juga menyetel musik klasik yang tenang untuk membuat suasana mengantuk.

"Nah, waktunya tidur siang, Minki-_ya_!"

Lama-kelamaan Yoongi merasa kedua kelopak matanya semakin memberat. Minki berada di tengah-tengah ranjang dengan Yoongi disisinya dan sisi lainnya diberi guling untuk membatasi gerak Minki.

Yoongi merasa terus semakin mengantuk dengan musik yang didengarnya. Sampai pandangannya menatap Minki yang memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapnya polos, Yoongi akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

Pukul tujuh malam saat Yoongi tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena lengan mungil Minki yang tanpa sengaja memukul wajahnya dan suara tangis kencangnya. Bayi itu terbaring tertelungkup menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

Yoongi segera buru-buru terbangun. Ia membawa Minki ke gendongannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kecilnya. Bayi itu hanya merespon menangis dengan gestur mengecapkan mulutnya dan membawa ibu jarinya sendiri ke mulut. Oh, ternyata dia lapar.

Yoongi segera beranjak ke meja nakas untuk mencari persediaan susu botolan hangat yang sudah disiapkannya.

Yoongi jadi berpikir, ia hanya terlalu mengantuk sampai jatuh tertidur seperti itu. Yoongi bahkan tak tahu apakah Minki benar-benar ikut tertidur atau tidak saat ia juga terlelap.

Setelah susu yang Minki minum itu telah habis setengahnya, bayi itu mulai menghentikan tangisnya. Menyisakan kedua mata berair yang sayu dan sesenggukan yang pilu. Ah, Yoongi jadi ikut sedih. Sudah berapa lama Minki menangisinya.

Yoongi tak pandai memasak, tetapi untuk beberapa menu ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Yoongi membuat sup dada ayam favoritnya untuk sajian makan malamnya dan juga Jimin.

Hmm ngomong-ngomong Jimin, sudah hampir jam sembilan malam bocah itu belum juga pulang. Memang biasanya di hari sabtu Jimin menghadiri kelas kuliahnya seharian penuh tetapi tidak pernah sampai lewat jam tujuh.

Kemana dia?

Semakin malam Jimin juga belum pulang dan Minki mendadak rewel dibuatnya. Setelah habis meminum susunya ia malah menangis kembali. Yoongi yang menyodorkan kembali susunya ke bibir Minki tetapi bayi mungil itu menolaknya dan semakin merengek lalu bergerak gelisah sampai tubuhnya berkeringat sendiri.

Yoongi jadi semakin bingung kenapa Minki rewelnya sampai seperti itu. Padahal tubuhnya tidak panas seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Yoongi meninggalkan Minki seharian bersama Jimin dan bayi itu demam.

Yoongi khawatir. Ada apa ini. Suhu tubuh Minki juga baik-baik saja kenapa ia menjadi rewel begini?

Yoongi akhirnya membawa Minki dalam gendongannya dan membawanya jalan-jalan mengelilingi apartemen. Tetapi sama saja, bayi itu tetap rewel menangis keras dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah seolah sedang kesal di gendongan Yoongi.

Astaga, Yoongi dibuat sakit kepala lama-lama mendengar tangisan Minki yang semakin kencang.

Merasa lelah, Yoongi akhirnya membawa Minki kembali ke kamarnya. Yoongi bersandar diatas ranjang lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk menekuk dan meletakkan Minki diantara kedua lutut dan pahanya yang dirapatkan. Tak lupa memberi bantal kecil untuk menyangga kepala Minki di lutut Yoongi. Kini bayi itu berbaring di pangkuan Yoongi dan masih menangis tersedu.

Yoongi jadi tak tega melihatnya.

Semakin lama Yoongi semakin bingung dibuatnya, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Junsu saja untuk bertanya padanya.

Yoongi segera melakukan _dial_ pada ibu mertuanya itu.

"_Eomma_?"

_"Yoongi-ah, ada apa? Minki sedang menangis?" _

"Iya, _eomma_... Aku bingung. Sedari tadi Minki rewel terus. Padahal badannya tidak panas?" Yoongi mengapit ponselnya ditelinga. Ia memegangi kedua lengan Minki dan menggerak-gerakannya untuk mencoba menghiburnya.

_"Mungkin ia bosan? Jimin mana?" _

"Jimin belum pulang..."

_"Ah, Minki__ pasti__ sedang manja dengan ayahnya. Pantas saja ia rewel. Tunggu saja sampai Jimin pulang."_

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar jawaban Junsu.

_"__Oh ya, b__esok pagi eomma akan menjemput Minki untuk menginap di Busan ya? Eomma ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan."_

"Eeh?" Yoongi terkejut dengan ucapan Junsu. Ekspresinya sempat membuat Minki yang menangis itu memelankan suara tangisnya. "Bukankah Minki masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak jalan-jalan?"

_"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku akan membawanya ke klinik dan tempat __spa__ bayi! Minki akan bersenang-senang!" _

"Umm..." Yoongi terlihat berpikir. "Baiklah. Sampai kapan?"

_"Hanya sampai hari senin, kok." _

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, _Eomma_. Minki masih rewel dan aku akan menghubungi Jimin sekarang."

_"Sampai jumpa, sayang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Jimin."_

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Yoongi lalu menatap Minki kembali yang masih setia bersedu.

"Minki-_ah_, jangan menangis terus..." Yoongi mengeluh dan mengelus kening bayinya itu dengan jemarinya.

Tak lama, baru saja Yoongi akan men_dial_ nomor ponsel Jimin, mendadak suami bocahnya itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Mungkin karena suara Minki yang menangis membuat Yoongi tak mendengar suara kedatangan Jimin.

Jimin yang berdiri diambang pintu itu berkerut dahi kearah Yoongi.

"Minki nangis?" Tanyanya sembari memasuki kamar, meletakkan tas ranselnya di kursi kerja Yoongi dan menyampirkan jaketnya di sandaran kursi. Jimin menghampiri ranjang dengan melintingkan kemeja hitam yang dipakainya hingga ke siku.

Namun belum sampai Jimin hingga ke sisi ranjang, Yoongi telah mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae_?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin datar. "Cuci tanganmu lebih dulu, Jim—"

"Oke-oke! Aku akan mencuci tanganku lebih dulu dan jangan lupakan untuk memanggilku Dada didepan Minki." Jimin lebih dulu memotong ucapan Yoongi dan menggerutu untuk menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

Yoongi hanya memutar mata menatap tingkah Jimin. Bersamaan dengan itu tangisan Minki semakin kencang.

Yoongi terkejut mendengarnya, ia segera menepuk-nepuk paha Minki untuk membuatnya tenang.

Sampai kemudian Jimin menghampiri Yoongi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"_Eomma_ bilang Minki sedang manja. Mungkin ia ingin digendong olehmu." Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Minki yang bergerak-gerak gelisah itu ke gendongan Jimin.

"Oh ya? Minki kangen sama Dada yaa?" Jimin menggendong Minki dan menyandarkan bayi itu di bahunya lalu mengusap punggungnya dan menepuknya dengan pelan. Jimin juga menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk menimang buah hatinya itu. "Kalau Didi kangen sama Dada juga gak ya?"

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar kemudian karena perkataannya itu. Ditambah dengan kedipan genit dari Jimin.

"Cup cup sedih banget nangisnya, Minki-_ya_~ Dada dan Didi ada disini~" Jimin masih mengusap punggung kecil itu dan menimangnya, tetapi kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi ranjang dan terus membisiki bayinya itu dengan ucapan sayang yang ceria.

Tangisan tersedu Minki berangsur-angsur berhenti setelah Jimin menggendongnya. Bayi mungil itu hanya menyisakan isakannya dengan kedua mata sayu yang mulai mengantuk.

Yoongi tersenyum sekilas begitu melihat Minki berhenti menangis. Bayi mungil itu malah terlihat menyamankan dirinya di gendongan Jimin dan mulai menghisap ujung ibu jarinya sendiri untuk cepat tertidur.

"Didi didi, baby _Minki_ sudah tidur belum?" Jimin bertanya berbisik. Menghadapkan punggungnya kearah Yoongi untuk memperlihatkan Minki yang bersandar di bahunya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan telunjuk didepan bibirnya yang mengerucut, Yoongi kemudian mengekspresikan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangkup wajahnya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan Jimin bahwa Minki sedang menuju tidur pulasnya.

Tetapi astaga, itu ekspresi yang imut sekali. Jimin sampai terkekeh gemas dibuatnya. Ingin sekali mencium Yoongi saat itu juga.

Jimin akhirnya melanjutkan meninabobokan Minki. Membiarkan bayi mungil itu tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya dan Jimin mengecup sayang kening bayinya dan meletakkan Minki di keranjang tidurnya.

.

Yoongi pergi ke dapur selagi Jimin meninabobokan Minki. Yoongi tahu Jimin pasti belum makan dan ia bersiap memanaskan sup dagingnya untuk Jimin.

Jimin melongok ke dapur dengan langkah mengendap-endap, ia menatap Yoongi yang membelakanginya itu. Jimin melangkah berjinjit untuk mendekati Yoongi yang masih mengaduk supnya itu tanpa suara.

"Didi mingi~"

Tiba-tiba Jimin berbisik tepat di belakang telinga Yoongi sembari lengannya melingkar dengan seduktif di perut Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi terkejut dan refleks menengok kebelakang hanya untuk menemukan Jimin semakin mengendusi hidungnya ke telinga Yoongi.

"Jimin...geli~" Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya. Ia beralih untuk mematikan kompornya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Yoongi sih berniat untuk mencubit Jimin, namun yang dilakukan pria itu adalah mengunci pergerakan Yoongi dengan meja dapur. Jimin segera saja menghimpit Yoongi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi dan menggesekkan hidungnya disana. Mengendusi aroma _camomile_ Yoongi yang selalu menguar dari sana apapun keadaannya.

Yoongi menahan dada Jimin dengan telapak tangannya, wajahnya mulai merona karena perlakuan Jimin yang selalu membuatnya berdebar halus yang menyamankan hati.

"Jimh...makan dan mandi dulu sana." Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya dengan sengaja. Memberikan akses lebih leluasa untuk Jimin menjelajah lehernya dengan puas.

Mendengar Yoongi yang mulai mendesah kecil membuat Jimin semangat. Ia kini mulai menyusuri garis rahang Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Tubuhnya sengaja ia tempelkan dengan tubuh Yoongi dan lengannya mulai bergerilya di pinggul Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memakanku, _Hyung_?" Jimin berbisik. Lengannya mulai jauh memasuki kaus piyama yang dipakai Yoongi dan Jimin juga mulai memajukan pinggulnya kearah selangkangan Yoongi dan menggesekkannya dengan menggoda disana.

"Jim—akh, makan dan mandi dulu sana!" Yoongi mulai membentak. Mendorong-dorong dada Jimin semakin keras.

Jimin dibuat menggeram kemudian. Ia menaikkan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi dan menatapnya lurus dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi terhipnotis sampai terbungkam dan tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

"Baiklah." Jimin menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi dengan gemas kemudian. Ia kembali menatap tajam Yoongi dan menyeringai kemudian.

"Setelah makan malam dan mandi."

Jimin lalu meninggalkan dapur untuk ke kamar mandi. Menyisakan Yoongi dengan wajah meronanya dan mendadak Yoongi merasa bibirnya kering dan ia harus membasahinya.

.

Yoongi dipaksa untuk menemani Jimin makan malam di ruang tengah mereka. Tetapi Yoongi terus menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah menghangat.

Salahkan saja Jimin dengan kelakuannya.

Pemuda itu hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya setelah ia mandi.

Sebenarnya semua itu tak ada yang salah. Hanya saja hal itu mengganggu Yoongi dan detak jantungnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Jimin memakan makanannya dengan terus menatap Yoongi. Tak hanya itu, bocah sialan yang kini menjadi pasangan hidup Yoongi itu juga duduk dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya padahal Jimin hanya memakai sehelai handuk di pinggangnya.

Seolah sudah siap kapan saja untuk menggagahi Yoongi.

"Oke. Aku sudah selesai mandi dan juga selesai makan." Jimin menyeringai kemudian. Ia mengusap bibirnya sembari menatap Yoongi menggoda.

"Saatnya Didi mingi minum susu!" Jimin berseru riang kemudian. Menepuk-nepuk pahanya seolah memberi isyarat pada Yoongi.

Ini Jimin beneran _ngode_.

Tetapi Yoongi mendongak dan mengangkat satu alisnya memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Hah? Kenapa jadi aku yang harus minum susu?"

Jimin masih menempelkan seringai penuh maksudnya. "Hei hei, kau punya hutang satu pekerjaan untukku."

Yoongi semakin merengut bingung sekaligus mulai kesal mendengar perkataan Jimin. Ia yang terduduk diatas sofa menaikkan kedua kakinya kini juga mulai melipat kedua tangannya kalau Jimin memulai tingkah yang Yoongi tidak bisa menebaknya. "Susu? Hutang? Apa-apaan sih."

Jimin lalu menggapai kedua tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam dan Jimin sendiri menatap Yoongi serius dengan tatapan sipit tajamnya itu. "_Give me a blowjob._"

Yoongi berkedip. Sedetik kemudian dadanya berdebar halus dan kedua pipinya mulai menghangat. Jimin baru saja memintanya untuk mengoral kejantanan Jimin...

Astaga.

"Kau memintaku untuk mengoral?" Yoongi bertanya retoris yang jelas-jelas Jimin akan mengangguk cepat setelahnya.

"Iya." Jimin mengangguk setuju dan ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di kedua tangan Yoongi. Mencegah untuk Yoongi menolaknya. "Dan aku mau kau melakukannya saat ini, Yoongi-_ah_."

Yoongi merasa kedua pipinya semakin menghangat. Jika Jimin sudah memakai_ banmal_ padanya itu artinya Jimin benar-benar serius menginginkannya. Yoongi sangat mengerti itu.

"Tapi, Jim—"

Perkataan Yoongi lebih dulu terpotong karena pagutan Jimin di bibirnya. Jimin segera merengkuh tubuh Yoongi untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

"Mmh..._cuph_."

Jimin mencium Yoongi semakin semangat. Ia mengulum bibir bawah Yoongi dan menghisapnya dengan kencang. Jimin juga semakin menekan belakang kepala Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciuman hangatnya yang mulai mengeksplori isi mulut Yoongi. Mengabsen setiap giginya dan menghisap ujung lidah Yoongi yang selalu terasa manis untuk Jimin.

Yoongi mau tak mau semakin terbuai dalam ciumannya. Lengannya mulai membalas pelukan Jimin dan merambati kepalanya untuk meremas lembut rambut hitam Jimin sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa gairah ciumannya yang semakin meningkat.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan ciumannya, Jimin melambatkan tempo cumbuannya dengan hanya mengecup-kecup pelan disetiap sudut bagian bibir Yoongi. Menghisapnya pelan sampai membuat bibir tipis itu mengembang karena ulahnya. Disisi lain juga Jimin menuntun kedua lengan Yoongi dalam genggamannya untuk menyapa daerah selatan Jimin yang baru Yoongi sadari bahwa sehelai handuk yang dipakai Jimin telah lepas kaitannya dan membuatnya berantakan begitu saja. Yoongi bisa langsung menggenggam milik Jimin yang sudah separuh tegang itu.

"A—ah..." Jimin mendesis begitu kulit telapak tangan halus milik Yoongi mulai menggenggamnya ragu meski Jimin masih menuntunnya untuk memijat kejantanan Jimin agar segera menegang sempurna.

Yoongi semakin merona merasakan milik Jimin ditangannya. Yoongi jadi terpikir sudah berapa lama sejak ia dan Jimin berhubungan intim? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Yoongi ragu untuk melakukan hal ini untuk Jimin, sebenarnya.

Tetapi menatap Jimin yang begitu mendambakan jadi membuat Yoongi terpancing dan ingin memanjakannya.

Tak berapa lama, Yoongi mulai memijat batang kesejatian Jimin dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Yoongi bahkan berani memainkan bola kembar milik Jimin hingga suaminya itu mulai mengeluarkan precumnya.

"Hmm..." Jimin semakin menikmati pergerakan jemari Yoongi dibawahnya. Selagi Yoongi melakukan itu, Jimin dengan iseng mempreteli atasan piyama yang dipakai Yoongi hingga lelaki manis itu bertelanjang dada dan Jimin juga meremas bokongnya dengan gemas.

"Ah... _I wanna fuck your mouth_, Yoongi-_ah_. _Can you just suck it_?!"

Jimin saat ini sedang tak sabaran. Yoongi jadi dibuat terkekeh karenanya. Ada rasa kesenangan tersendiri merasakan Jimin begitu membutuhkannya.

Yoongi baru saja ingin berpindah posisi untuk merunduk ke arah bawah Jimin namun Jimin telah lebih dulu menghentikan pergerakan Yoongi dan menitah istrinya itu untuk berbaring miring diatas sofa sedangkan Jimin sendiri berdiri di sisinya.

Jimin berdiri tepat dihadapan Yoongi yang berbaring menyamping dan berbantalkan lengan kursi. Posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan kesejatian Jimin yang sudah tegang sempurna hanya karena pijatannya itu.

Wajah Yoongi sudah panas sekarang. Sebelah lutut Jimin ia tumpukan disisi sofa dan membiarkan satu kaki lainnya menopangnya berdiri. Tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi, Jimin meraih wajah Yoongi lalu mengarahkan kesejatiannya di mulut Yoongi untuk ia kulum.

Siap tak siap Yoongi harus menerimanya. Ia sempat terkejut ketika ujung kepala kejantanan milik Jimin memasuki mulutnya. Rasanya cukup asing dan begitu besar. Yoongi pernah melihat yang seperti ini dalam film biru yang pernah ditontonnya. Tetapi sekarang Yoongi tak yakin bisa memuaskan Jimin. Mulutnya kecil dan ia tak ahli mengoral apalagi milik Jimin itu besar dan panjangnya mungkin sampai hanya separuh mulut Yoongi. Terlebih ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam sebuah _blowjob_.

Tetapi reaksi Jimin membuat Yoongi tak merasa mengecewakan. Baru saja ujungnya yang memasuki mulut Yoongi, Jimin sudah menggeram nikmat lebih dulu merasakan kehangatan mulut Yoongi dan lidah manisnya membelai kejantanan Jimin.

"Emmh... Mulutmu begitu hangat Yoongi-_ah_. Aku jadi ingin memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi sampai membuat kau berteriak." Jimin mulai meracau dengan kalimat _banmal_nya. Ia segera membuat gerakan dari pinggulnya untuk memasuki mulut Yoongi dan membuat gerakan maju mundur didalamnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa bergumam seadanya menjawab kalimat dari Jimin karena mulutnya yang tersumpal milik Jimin. Yoongi menahan kedua sisi pinggang Jimin agar tak terlalu keras menghantamnya. Karena _hell_, benar saja apa yang dipikirkannya. Milik Jimin tak bisa lebih dari setengahnya memasuki mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi juga perlahan mengikuti alur gerakan teratur yang dibuat Jimin didalam mulutnya. Yoongi membawa lidahnya juga untuk bermain menggoda dengan melilitnya manja lalu mengulumnya lembut di batang kejantanan Jimin yang tegang dan berkedut panas itu. Disisi lain, Yoongi juga menyukai bagaimana Jimin begitu memujanya walau hanya dari mulut Yoongi saja. Ada perasaan bangga bisa membuat Jimin begitu mendambanya. Begitu pula dengan Jimin.

Jimin terus memaju-mundurkan gerakan pinggulnya dengan selaras merasakan kejantanannya dalam mulut Yoongi. Jimin tak bisa untuk tak menggeram nikmat merasakan hawa panas dalam mulut itu. Lalu getaran dari tenggorokan Yoongi ketika ia mulai mendesah mencoba mengeluarkan suara dan itu membuat Jimin menggeram kenikmatan. Belum lagi dengan lidah kecil Yoongi yang melilitnya dan juga gesekan bibir dan gigi disepanjang kejantanan Jimin yang memasuki mulut Yoongi.

Ah, benar-benar menggairahkan. Melihat Yoongi berada di bawahnya sedang mengulum kejantanannya dengan wajah yang sayu dan memerah bagaikan jambu itu benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jimin berdesir keras dengan nikmat.

Sampai rasa itu mendera Jimin dengan gejolak birahinya yang membuat perut Jimin mengejang sebagai tanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncak orgasmenya, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan keduanya.

Minki menangis—_lagi_.

Oh _yeah_,

Benar-benar menangis lagi.

Yoong terlebih dulu merespon cepat mendengar tangisan Minki. Ia segera melepas kulumannya dari kejantanan Jimin dan membuat selapis benang saliva dari sana lalu Yoongi segera mendorong Jimin sedikit untuk bangkit dari sofa. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Yoongi memungut atasan piyamanya dari lantai dan memakainya dengan cepat lalu segera melesat ke kamar.

Menghampiri Minki, tentu saja.

Jimin yang masih berdiri dengan keadaan selangkangannya yang menegang sempurna itu hanya bisa menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal kemudian.

Hasratnya tertunda, _man_.

.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang berada di kamar dan berada di sisi keranjang tempat tidur Minki itu segera memberikan susu formula dalam botol persediaan di kamar itu. Untungnya Yoongi selalu siap sedia susu siap minum untuk Minki.

Ketika ujung _nipple_ dotnya baru menempel di bibir Minki, bayi itu segera saja menghentikan tangisnya dan menyedotnya dengan cepat. Haus sekali rupanya. Padahal kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Yoongi menghela napas lega dan tersenyum kemudian ketika Minki berhenti menangis dan kini ia masih setia menyedot susunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin datang memasuki kamar dengan langkah agak tertatih. Kini Jimin telah memakai bawahan celana piyamanya saja membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada. Dan terlihat jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari selangkangannya.

"Didi..."

Jimin memanggil Yoongi. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan dengan kedua sudut bibir yang turun ke bawah. Yang membuat Yoongi mengumpat dalam hatinya dengan_ 'Sok __ng__imut, Najisin.'_

"Apa." Jawab Yoongi datar. Ia tahu maksud Jimin setelah ini. Tetapi mendadak Yoongi kehilangan _mood_ gairahnya. Ia teringat kalau saat Jimin meninabobokan Minki, Jimin lupa memberinya susu. Ah, Yoongi juga bahkan tak mengingatnya.

Seharusnya keduanya tahu kalau Minki harus ditemani dengan susu ketika bayi itu akan tidur. Karena kalau tidak diberi susu, tengah malam begini bayi itu pasti akan menangis ingin minta susu.

Seperti saat ini.

Jimin semakin menunjukkan raut sedihnya yang alay. "Didi Mingi~ susu untukmu bagaimana?"

Yoongi mendelik kearah Jimin dengan tajam. Tak mempedulikan keadaan Jimin yang membutuhkannya. Yoongi jadi kehilangan _mood_ gara-gara Minki menangis lagi.

"Susu? Kau minum saja sendiri!" Jawab Yoongi sarkastik.

Jimin _shocked_.

"LOH KOK—" sebelum Jimin melanjutkan protesnya dengan berisik, Yoongi telah lebih dulu memutuskan perkataan Jimin dengan melemparnya sebuah bantal tepat ke wajah Jimin.

_Well_, sebuah hal yang secara tak langsung memberi Jimin kode agar pemuda itu keluar dari kamar dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Sendirian.

Yang minum susu cuma Minki seorang malam ini.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : holaaw :3 ini chapter menuju akhir. Serius chapter 28 besok bakalan jadi bener-bener tamat. Ngaret banget ya cuma namatin doang huhu maap. Yang baca pasti bosen banget. Dan untuk chapter ujung disarankan _hanya_ untuk 18+ ya :"D

Ada sesi marketing/? sedikit hehe. Baca fanfic collab saya sama cutevoodoo di akun cutevoodoo judulnya Lovers High yaa. Cari aja disana dan itu fanfic collab MinYoon! .

Kalau masih gak nemu juga, ini dia linknya : fanfiction s / 11224538 / 1 / Lovers - High (hapus spasi)

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini :3 buat yang kemarin :

Guest | illaa28 | minkook94 | KalunaKang61 | naranari part II | dumb-baby-lion | anthi lee | nathanzhu | jungie noona | GitARMY | hosigie | TKTOPKID (sekarang baca pennamemu bikin kangen CC :() | saphire always for onyx | Hyukie | fth . Kim kyo | Panda Item | Oreobox | Guest | chimin95 | Linkz account | nanstatwt | dhiva | Vmagnae | Guest | BangMinKi | siscaMinstalove | Karina | sugasmile | vhopeisreal | Nyonya Jung | MinJiSu | kyuminsimple0713 | luna | miparkland | Viyomi | yoongiswag | Hyerin song | Lucky Miku | Mr Yoon | bibin | JEYMINT | Anunya Bangtan | Jiminie24 | cute voodoo | macclate21 | syugareum | ihfaherdiati892 | hyungie01 | BaekMomx | elferani | johayo-kaisoo | dumbshn | sopieyuliawati15 | kimdhn | tatataaa | BumBumJin | yoongisama | gepiin | MYG79FBL

You know how much I love u. Apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi.

See you!

.

.

**With Love, **

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

**.**

**Full Mature Content!**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi sudah kembali terbangun. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali untuk membuka kedua matanya. Apalagi Jimin memeluknya dengan nyaman dan membuatnya enggan sekali untuk menyingkir.

Tetapi akhirnya Yoongi memilih bangkit juga. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang untuk mengusap kedua mata sipit sayunya. Gerakan kecilnya itu membuat Jimin yang terbaring di sampingnya jadi ikut tersadar namun tanpa berniat membuka kedua mata sipitnya sedikitpun.

"Didi...?"

Suara Jimin terdengar serak dan rendah karena ia baru saja bersuara dari tidurnya. Ia tetap terbaring namun sebelah lengannya melingkar di pinggang Yoongi yang masih terduduk itu.

"Jimin menyingkirlah." Yoongi memindahkan lengan Jimin dari tubuhnya untuk kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari ranjang dan mulai berdiri.

Terdengar erangan tak suka dari Jimin karena merasa kehilangan dekapannya pada Yoongi.

Tetapi Yoongi hanya melengos tak peduli dan ia menghampiri boks tidur kecil tak jauh darinya untuk menatap seorang bayi mungil yang terlelap didalamnya.

Yoongi tersenyum tulus ketika menatapnya. Ia mengulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap kening bayinya yang berbaring miring itu. Usia Minki baru memasuki lima bulan dan ia bisa berguling ke salah satu sisi tubuhnya sendiri, memikirkan itu Yoongi merasa tak tega takut kalau lengan Minki terjepit tubuhnya sendiri dan Yoongi segera membenarkan posisi tidur bayi mungilnya itu dengan posisi telentang.

Yoongi tersenyum gemas menatap Minki yang masih tertidur pulas dengan mulut kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka, semasa hidupnya Yoongi tidak pernah merasa segemas ini pada seorang bayi. Yoongi mengusap kening Minki kembali sebelum beranjak pergi keluar kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan mengepak perlengkapan yang akan dibawa Minki bersama Junsu nanti.

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi, Yoongi kembali menoleh kearah ranjang hanya untuk menemukan Jimin yang ternyata kembali tertidur pulas.

Oh lihat, bahkan gaya tidur Jimin persis sekali seperti Minki. Yoongi jadi merasa seperti punya dua orang bayi.

Hanya saja yang satu menggemaskan tetapi yang satu lagi mencemaskan.

Ha.

Yoongi hanya menatap malas kemudian ia benar-benar beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Yoongi telah selesai mandi dan kini ia sedang menuangkan air panas ke termos wadah kecil untuk Minki. Dan juga susu formulanya ke dalam botol-botol dot ukuran kecil berkarikatur lucu. Setelahnya Yoongi mengikat plastik sisa susu formula yang masih bubuk itu dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas yang didalamnya terdapat lapisan plastik alumunium untuk menjaga kehangatan semua yang telah Yoongi siapkan pagi ini.

Yoongi kemudian membawa tasnya itu menuju ruang tamu depan dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Pemuda manis itu lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dibawa Minki.

.

Tetapi ketika Yoongi memasuki kamarnya, ia menemukan pemandangan Jimin yang tersenyum aneh padanya dan membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri seketika.

Bagaimana tidak kalau Jimin sedang menyeringai lebar pada Yoongi dengan rambut masih acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, tatapan tajamnya yang dibuat genit, dan terduduk di tengah-tengah ranjang sendirian lalu piyamanya pun terlihat berantakan tak terkancing sempurna.

Astaga, kenapa Yoongi harus memelihara orang seperti Jimin sih.

Demi apapun ini masih pagi dan Jimin sudah bertampang mesum seperti itu.

.

"Sinting."

Yoongi bergumam malas kemudian menghampiri keranjang tidur Minki. Ia menemukan Minki masih tertidur pulas dan Yoongi pun berjalan ke sisi lain dimana lemari berukuran sedang yang tidak terlalu tinggi khusus berisi perlengkapan bayi milik Minki. Mengambil tas kain disana dan Yoongi mulai mengisinya dengan pakaian, selimut, diaper, minyak telon, dan peralatan mandi bayi yang masih tersegel baru.

Jimin yang merasa terabaikan langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya dengan kesal. Kau tahu, masalah lelaki di pagi hari yang datang tiba-tiba terbangun begitu saja meski dirimu sendiri belum terbangun—semacam itu.

.

"Didi mingi~"

Jimin memanggil dengan nada berbisik. Tak ingin membuat suara berisik mengganggu bayi mungilnya yang masih setia terlelap itu.

Tetapi Yoongi tak mempedulikannya sama sekali dan tetap sibuk sendiri membenahi perlengkapan Minki.

Jimin dibuat mendengus karenanya. Yoongi begitu cuek dan bahkan Jimin tak diberi _morning kiss_ sekalipun.

Tetapi tak lama Jimin kembali menyeringai kemudian. Pagi ini ia punya ide yang begitu cemerlang mengingat semalam ia punya sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang direkomendasikan oleh teman kuliahnya malam itu. Sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan untuk Yoongi.

Hm.

Jimin segera bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju sudut kamar meja kerja Yoongi dimana ia meletakkan tasnya disana. Jimin mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tasnya dan begitu menemukannya ia kembali menyeringai lebar.

.

Yoongi mensletingi tas putih berisi perlengkapan Minki setelah merasa lengkap semuanya. Yoongi lalu melirik Jimin yang masih sibuk di sudut kamarnya.

Yoongi menatap malas kekasih bocah yang sudah menikahinya itu. Terkadang Yoongi dibuat heran dengan tingkahnya yang selalu saja membuatnya berkerut dahi. Tetapi Yoongi juga tak bisa memungkiri pesonanya kalau Jimin sedang dalam mode membuat hatinya terasa bahagia.

Omong-omong, Yoongi jadi curiga menatap Jimin pagi-pagi begini dan baru bangun tidur di sudut kamar seperti itu dan membelakanginya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya coba?

Bocah mencurigakan.

Yoongi baru saja melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jimin namun pemuda itu telah lebih dulu membalikkan badannya dan menampakkan cengirannya pada Yoongi. Ia juga membelakangi kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya seolah mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya semakin curiga.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Yoongi berdesis mendelik kearah Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia masih tetap memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Tidak, Didi."

Yoongi memutar matanya saat itu juga melihat tingkah Jimin. Dia bilang tidak tetapi jelas-jelas pemuda itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

"Jimin! Tunjukkan padaku—"

"—hingg~"

Yoongi segera menghentikan perkataannya begitu ia merasa suaranya terlalu kencang dan suara erangan Minki yang sepertinya sudah terbangun.

Yoongi segera menghampiri boks tidur bayi itu dan menatap _baby_ Minki yang sudah terbangun dan menggerak-gerakan kedua kakinya. Kedua lengan mungilnya terangkat begitu ia melihat Yoongi di hadapannya. Seolah memberi isyarat pada Yoongi; _gendong aku_.

Yoongi yang menatap itu segera tersenyum gemas dan mengangkat bayinya dari boks tidur untuk berpindah ke gendongannya. Ukh, Yoongi rasa Minki bertambah berat pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Minki-_ah_." Yoongi bergumam dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada dahi Minki dalam gendongannya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan sayang.

Bayi itu hanya menatap polos dengan tatapan beningnya pada Yoongi dan bergumam ala bayi lalu tersenyum tanpa giginya.

Yoongi lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk memanggil Jimin namun pemuda kesayangannya itu telah berjalan ke sisinya. Jimin mengecup pucuk kepala Minki lalu menatap bayinya itu dengan riang.

"Selamat pagi, _baby_ Minki~ Dada _love you so much_ hehehe." Jimin tertawa riang dengan menunjukkan _eyesmile_ segarisnya itu pada Minki. Membuat bayi dalam gendongan Yoongi itu bergerak menendang-nendang dan memekik riang.

"A—ah hentikan itu, Jimin. Lebih baik kau ambilkan susu Minki di dapur. Aku sudah menyeduhnya dan lupa membawanya tadi."

Yoongi segera menjauhkan Minki dari Jimin dengan membawanya ke ranjang mereka.

"Iya iya, Didi~"

Jimin segera beranjak dari sana menuruti perintah Yoongi.

_Huft. _

Yoongi jadi agak gugup sendiri jadinya. Jimin itu kalau sudah berada dekat Minki entah kenapa terlihat begitu manis sekaligus romantis di mata Yoongi, _ukh_.

Jimin dengan cepat kembali dari dapur. Ia menghampiri ranjang dan menaikinya untuk berbaring di samping Minki. Kini posisi Minki menjadi di tengah-tengah karena Yoongi juga berada diatas ranjang bersamanya, hanya saja Yoongi terduduk disana.

Jimin segera mengarahkan botol dotnya pada mulut kecil Minki yang segera disambut oleh bayi mungil yang tidak bisa diam itu. Senang sekali menggerakkan kedua kaki atau tangannya sendiri.

"Senangnya pagi-pagi sudah minum syusyu~" Jimin menyangga botol dot yang dihisap Minki itu dengan tangannya, ia memasang wajah mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Minki. Membuat bayi itu melukiskan tawa di bibirnya yang masih setia meminum susunya.

Tetapi Yoongi yang terduduk itu malah memukul pelan bibir Jimin yang sedang mengerucut itu dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat Jimin menatap kesal pada sang Pujaan.

"Jangan dibiasakan manyun di depannya. Nanti Minki ngikutin." Omel Yoongi setelah menjauhkan lengannya dari bibir Jimin.

"Huh," Jimin mendengus mendengarnya. "Ini 'kan lucu. Bilang aja kalau Didi mau dimanyunin."

Jimin lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Yoongi dan mendekatinya. Tetapi yang namanya Jimin bukan Jimin kalau tidak iseng—atau sebut saja modus, pemuda itu malah mengecup lutut Yoongi dan merambat naik sampai ke pahanya. Yoongi yang sedang dalam posisi terduduk itu sontak saja dengan refleks memukul kepala Jimin dengan sebelah lengannya.

_PLAK._

"Yak! Menyebalkan!"

"Adududuh~" Jimin segera meringis. Yoongi itu susah sekali kalau diajak bercanda. Jimin 'kan jadi selalu berakhir terkena kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

"Rasakan." Yoongi berucap sarkastik. Ia lalu meraih Minki yang telah selesai minum susu untuk mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya menuju keluar kamar lalu bergegas untuk memandikan Minki.

Jimin mengeluh dan mengusap kepalanya yang baru dipukulkan oleh Yoongi pagi ini. "Awas ya Didi mingi, tunggu hukuman dariku nanti."

"AKU DENGAR ITU, PARK BOCAH."

Yoongi tahu-tahu menyahuti dan membuat Jimin hampir terjungkal dari ranjangnya karena terkejut mendengarnya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi itu memang tak pernah berubah bersikap seperti itu pada Jimin meski ia telah menikahinya. Yeah, satu-satunya perubahan yang dialami Yoongi bagi Jimin hanyalah saat Yoongi mengandung. Setelahnya, Yoongi adalah Min Yoongi yang hobi memarahi Park Jimin.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian Jimin diam-diam kembali menyeringai. Ia meraih sesuatu dalam saku piyamanya untuk kemudian disembunyikannya dibawah bantal yang biasa Jimin tiduri.

Jimin lalu segera meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menghampiri kamar mandi dimana Yoongi sedang memandikan Minki.

Atau lebih tepatnya merecoki Yoongi yang sedang memandikan Minki.

.

.

Jimin berdecak kagum begitu Yoongi selesai memakaikan pakaian untuk Minki. Jimin begitu kagum ketika dengan lihainya kedua tangan Yoongi memandikan Minki, meminyaki dan memijat pelan bayinya, membedakinya sampai memberi pakaian yang tepat untuknya. Jimin baru menyadarinya kalau Yoongi dengan cepat mempelajari apa yang diajarkan oleh Junsu dengan cepat. Ah, Jimin jadi terharu. Ia akan selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk selalu mencintai Yoongi setiap hari.

.

"Didi mingi?"

"Hm." Yoongi hanya balas bergumam. Ia sedang menggendong Minki yang sudah rapi dan wangi itu dengan memberinya botol dot susu. Bayi mungil itu sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk kembali.

"Kapaan _eomma_ akan menjemput Minki?" Tanya Jimin, ia mengelus kepala Minki yang digendong oleh Yoongi itu dan membuat bayinya semakin terkantuk lalu mulai terpejam untuk terlelap.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang."

Minki lalu benar-benar terlelap dan Yoongi membawanya kembali ke boks tidur bayinya dan meletakkannya disana.

Jimin hanya menopang dagunya kemudian. "Enak ya jadi Minki bangun tidur minum susu, habis mandi sudah tidur lagi~"

Yoongi membungkuk meletakkan Minki diatas keranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya Yoongi menghampiri ranjangnya dimana Jimin sedang terduduk di sisinya dengan menopang dagu itu.

"Namanya juga bayi." Yoongi lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang samping Jimin.

Jimin menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia menatap Yoongi dari ujung kakinya lalu naik keatas hingga wajahnya. Jimin baru menyadari kalau Yoongi sudah rapih dengan celana pendek santai dan sweater rajut tipisnya. Jimin juga memperhatikan wajah yang menghela napas lega itu. Mungkin pagi ini Yoongi merasa lelah karena mempersiapkan semua peralatan Minki sendirian sejak pagi gelap tadi.

"Didi mingi capek? mau kupeluk?" Tawar Jimin, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi lalu menoleh dan menatap Jimin malas. "Mandi saja sana."

"Ah, aku maunya mandi bareng sama Didi~" Jimin menurunkan rentangan tangannya dengan kecewa.

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya. "Aku sudah mandi!"

"Ah! Berarti kalau belum mandi, kau mau 'kan mandi bersamaku?" Jimin berucap menggoda, menaikturunkan alisnya dan menggeser duduknya untuk menempel dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai bergumam emosi karena godaan Jimin. "Yak! Tentu saja tidak!"

Jimin tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Yoongi. Tetapi memanfaatkan hal itu Jimin segera meraih wajah Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Jimin menarik dirinya dan membawa wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya tiba-tiba diatas belahan bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi yang mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba itu menggenggam kedua lengan Jimin yang berada di rahangnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya begitu bibir hangat Jimin bergerak lembut diatas bibirnya.

Jimin yang tak merasakan berontakan apapun dari Yoongi melanjutkan ciuman lembutnya itu dengan mengulum bibir bawah Yoongi dengan gemas. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan perasaan yang selalu tercurahkan hanya untuk Yoongi.

Jimin baru menghentikan ciumannya ketika Yoongi mulai bernapas pendek dan Jimin mengakhirinya dengan satu jilatan penuh di bibir mungil penuh sejuta rasa itu.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah pucat Yoongi yang terhiasi rona manis merah muda disana. Manis sekali.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi. _Saranghae_." Jimin mengusap poni yang menghalangi pandangan mata sayu milik Yoongi. Tersenyum begitu hangat kearahnya.

Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi yang dulu. Ia akan selalu terdiam begitu Jimin menyatakan cinta padanya. Tetapi Yoongi akan membalasnya hanya dengan tatapan sayunya pada Jimin.

Dan hanya Jimin yang mengerti akan itu.

"Em~ Didi mingi, aku punya sesuatu untuk kutunjukkan padamu." Jimin berucap riang.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Rahasia~"

"Gak usah ngomong." Yoongi menatap datar Jimin kemudian.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu_ Eomma_ kita bermain dulu?" Tawar Jimin. "Aku akan memberi tahu hadiah itu padamu kalau kau bisa menang. Tetapi kalau aku kalah kau boleh memperlakukan aku semaumu. Begitu juga sebaliknya kalau aku menang. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi terlihat berpikir. Memang apa sih yang disembunyikan Jimin? Yoongi jadi penasaran. Dan penawaran Jimin juga menarik. Yoongi akan menyuruh Jimin pergi berbelanja kalau ia bisa menang.

Hmm.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Permainan apa?" Yoongi menatap menantang pada Jimin. Ia pasti menang. Mana pernah ia kalah dalam permainan bersama Jimin.

"Jujur atau berani!" Jimin berbisik lalu menyeringai kemudian.

"Oke!" Yoongi menyetujuinya. Melihat Jimin yang menyeringai seperti itu malah membakar semangat Yoongi untuk mengalahkannya.

"Baiklah~" Jimin lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan mencari-cari sesuatu di laci meja nakasnya. Sebuah koin.

"Didi mingi, aku akan melempar koin ini diatas tanganku dan siapa yang pilihannya muncul dia akan mendapat tantangan lebih dulu. Kau pilih permukaan atas atau bawah, hm?" Jimin menjelaskan.

"Atas." Jawab Yoongi dengan cepat tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, akan ku mulai sekarang ya."

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang. Jimin mulai melempar koinnya ke udara dan menunggunya jatuh. Saat terjatuh Jimin segera menangkap kembali koinnya dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga akan kubuka tanganku dan siapapun permukaan yang muncul harus siap jujur atau berani!" Jimin berbicara pelan karena ada _baby_ Minki yang yang terlelap disana.

Yoongi mengangguk dan kedua matanya fokus pada kepalan tangan Jimin. Tak sabar untuk melihat permukaan koin yang akan muncul.

_"Hana dul set_!"

Permukaan atas yang muncul. Alias permukaan yang dipilih Yoongi.

.

"Yak! Kau pasti curang!" Yoongi langsung saja protes. Tak terima kalau ia yang dapat giliran duluan.

"Aish, Didi! Aku bermain jujur. Ayo pilih jujur atau berani! Ini 'kan belum berakhir. Kau harus menyelesaikan jujur atau beraninya lebih dulu baru kita bisa sebut mana yang menang ataupun kalah." Jimin kembali menjelaskan dan meluruskan permainan.

Yoongi merengut dibuatnya. Tetapi ia berpikir kemudian, kalau memilih berani pasti lebih berbahaya mengingat kelakuan mesum pemuda kesayangannya itu. Sepertinya lebih baik kalau Yoongi memilih jujur.

"Ayo pilih, Didi. Sebelum aku—"

"Jujur. Aku pilih jujur." Yoongi memutuskan kemudian. Ia melipat keduatangannya di depan dada dan menunggu hal jujur seperti apa yang Jimin inginkan.

Jimin tersenyum senang yang segera beralih menjadi menyeringai. Ia sudah menyiapkan ini dalam otaknya.

"Jujur ya, hmm." Jimin memasang pose pura-pura berpikir. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Jimin lalu melukiskan seringai terbaiknya di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menatap datar Jimin dan menunggu tantangan jujur darinya. Meski ia agak gugup juga ketika Jimin mulai menatapnya seperti itu.

"Min Yoongi, aku ingin kau jujur padaku. Apa kau..." Jimin sengaja menggantung perkataannya untuk semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Yoongi untuk berbisik disana.

"...apa kau merindukan bagaimana rasanya aku berada didalammu, hm? _Do you miss having sex with me_, uh?"

Jimin berbisik liar disana. Bibirnya mengecup ringan daun telinga Yoongi.

Rona panas merah segera menjalar di kedua pipi Yoongi hingga ke telinganya. Membuat Jimin terkikik melihatnya sebelum Jimin mendapat dorongan keras di bahunya oleh Yoongi.

"A—apa-apaan! Jimin mesum!" Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Jimin dan menjaga suaranya untuk tak berteriak di depan Jimin karena masih ada Minki yang tertidur di dekat mereka.

Jimin sudah menduga adegan ini.

"Permainan tetap berlanjut. Jadi jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Didi mingi." Jimin menantang. Melempar-lempar koinnya dan menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga kalau kau tak menjawabnya berarti kau kalah."

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan erat kedua matanya lalu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak mau jujur. Apa-apaan pertanyaan Jimin dengan segala kemesuman yang dimilikinya.

Ah ya, seharusnya Yoongi bisa menduga sebelum permainan ini dimulai.

"_Hana... Dul... Set._"

Jimin menyelesaikan hitungannya dan Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kesal pada Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak mau jujur sih? Apa kau sebegitu merindukannya untuk melakukan itu—"

"Berisik!" Yoongi berkilah dan ia mulai beranjak ingin turun dari ranjang. Namun belum seujung kaki pun Yoongi menyentuh lantai, Jimin telah lebih dulu menghentikan pergerakannya dengan menahan lengan atas Yoongi.

"Eits, tunggu hadiahmu lebih dulu, Didi~" Jimin tersenyum bahagia.

Yoongi iritasi melihatnya. "Aku tidak butuh hadiah!"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik dan diamlah dulu disini." Jimin menggeram dan menatap Yoongi tajam. Ah, tatapan itu. Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam setelahnya.

Jimin lalu merogoh bawah bantal mereka dimana Jimin menyembunyikan sesuatu disana.

"Tadah!" Jimin menunjukkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna _pink_.

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya melihat kotak di tangan Jimin. "Apa-apaan warna _pink_. Apa isinya?"

Jimin menyunggingkan lagi seringainya. Yoongi mulai terpancing ingin tahu.

"Nah Didi, kau harus mencobanya." Jimin mulai membuka isi kotaknya. Yoongi sampai mencondongkan badannya ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Jimin.

"Jim, apa itu cokelat atau—yah! Yah! apa itu _vibrator_?!" Yoongi memasang wajah terkejutnya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kok tahu?" Jimin balas menatap menelisik pada Yoongi. "Pernah nyobain ya?!"

"Enak saja!" Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin saat itu juga.

"Kalau begitu cobain yuk!" Ajak Jimin dan menunjukkan benda panjang tak lebih dari duapuluh senti itu beserta remot kecilnya sebagai pengatur getaran.

Yeah, Jimin punya _vibrator_ warna _pink_.

.

Yoongi mulai berdebar kencang ketika Jimin meraih botol olive oil kesayangannya di kamar mereka. Wajah Yoongi sudah merona sedari tadi dan sekarang ia panik sebelum—

"_Don't go anywhere_, Didi~"

—Jimin yang mulai terbawa pikiran liarnya itu.

Yoongi berniat ingin kabur namun Jimin dengan cekatan menahannya dan mendorong kedua bahu Yoongi untuk terbaring diatas ranjang dan Jimin menaungi tubuhnya diatas Yoongi. Menatap wajah istri manisnya itu dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Tenang saja, Didi mingi. Percaya padaku dan kau akan menikmati ini semua. Suamimu ini sudah terlalu lama menahannya." Jimin berucap menggoda diatas tubuh Yoongi. Ia menatap tajam dengan tatapan intimidasinya tepat di kedua bola mata Yoongi. Ketika Jimin menurunkan tatapannya ke bibir Yoongi yang bergetar pelan itu, Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan begitu menggoda.

Yoongi hanya bisa semakin berdebar namun merona. Ia tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi ketika Jimin sudah menatapnya seperti itu.

Yoongi tak bisa berucap apapun lagi dan akhirnya Jimin semakin merendahkan tubuhnya diatas Yoongi untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir lembab Yoongi yang hangat semanis madu itu menjadi candu untuk Jimin pagi ini.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan lengannya merambati dada Jimin untuk meremas ujung piyama yang dipakai Jimin sebagai bentuk pelampiasan ciuman panasnya itu.

"Hm... ummh..."

Yoongi mulai melenguh ketika lidah Jimin mulai menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Membuat Jimin semakin gemas untuk mencium lebih dalam lagi sampai Yoongi pegal dibuatnya.

.

Jimin mulai melembutkan tempo ciumannya perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya Jimin menghisap ujung lidah Yoongi sebagai pemanisnya sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

_Cuph. _

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yoongi dengan damai. Menatap wajah merona dengan pandangan kedua mata sayu dan mulut separuh terbuka untuk mengais udara seakan berlomba dengan tarikan nafas Jimin yang berada diatasnya.

Jimin tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap sebelah pipi Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menarik Yoongi dari posisi berbaringnya untuk terduduk diatas ranjang mereka.

Benang _saliva_ masih tercipta diantara mereka dan itu membuat Yoongi merona.

Sedangkan Jimin terkekeh senang. Ia meraih benda yang sedari tadi membuatnya antusias itu. Sebuah _vibrator_ warna _pink_ yang membuat Yoongi terkejut.

"Di... karena kau kalah dan tak mau jujur karena pertanyaanku, sekarang kau harus terima hukumannya!"

"Jim—aku... Aku akan jujur—" Yoongi gelagapan begitu Jimin mulai mengelus-elus _vibrator_nya dan berniat melumurinya dengan _olive oil_ miliknya yang selalu menjadi teman bermain Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng pelan dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Yoongi. "Sudah terlambat untuk jujur, sayang. Ayo kita coba ini sekali saja~"

"Ukh." Wajah Yoongi sudah semakin merona. Seharusnya ia memang menolak permainannya dengan Jimin sejak awal. Seharusnya Yoongi selalu ingat walaupun jika Jimin menang atau kalah semuanya pasti berujung di atas ranjang.

_Yeah_, dasar bocah mesum menyebalkan.

Yoongi ingin protes kembali ketika Jimin menuntunnya untuk berada di atas pangkuannya. Jimin segera saja membungkam mulut Yoongi kembali dengan bibirnya untuk menelan semua protesannya itu.

Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya lamat-lamat. Mencoba membawa Yoongi terbawa suasana ciuman mereka yang semakin intens.

Yoongi hanya bisa terpejam pasrah ketika Jimin mulai membelah bibirnya lalu semakin menekan kepala belakangnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Yoongi pun mulai terbuai untuk membalas lumatannya dengan mengulum bibir penuh milik Jimin yang selalu menggodanya itu dengan gemas.

Hanya terdengar decakan kecil pertemuan kedua mulut diantara mereka seiring dengan detik jam dinding yang berlalu. Seorang bayi pun masih setia terpejam dalam lelapnya disana.

Selagi Yoongi tefokus dengan ciuman panasnya itu, Jimin tak menyiakan momennya untuk memulai permainan yang sebenarnya sudah sejak pagi tadi ia rencanakan. Menggunakan sebuah mainan _sex_ yang didapatkannya untuk ia lakukan dengan Yoongi.

Entahlah, sudah cukup lama Jimin menahan hasratnya dan ketika malam tadi Yoongi sempat menolaknya malah membuat Jimin semakin menggebu-gebu.

.

Jimin masih melumat bibir Yoongi dengan gemas, begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan duduk diatas pangkuan Jimin dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk leher Jimin erat dan terus membalas perbuatan bibir lelakinya itu.

Tetapi Jimin tidak hanya diam saja melakukan ciumannya. Lengannya sudah menyiapkan _vibrator_ licin dengan _olive oil_nya dan jemari-jemari nakalnya itu sudah bergerilya di tubuh Yoongi.

Oh, bahkan Jimin sedang berusaha membuka celana pendek hitam yang dipakai Yoongi tanpa berniat melepas ciumannya.

Jimin mengangkat sebagian tubuh Yoongi yang duduk melebarkan kedua kakinya di pangkuan Jimin itu untuk menurunkan celananya. Jimin menariknya sekaligus bersama dalaman yang dipakai Yoongi itu hanya turun sampai setengah pahanya.

Yoongi yang menyadari pakaian bawahnya diturunkan itu bergidik geli ketika lengan Jimin tiba-tiba menyapa daerah selatannya yang entah kapan sudah separuh menegang itu. Jimin juga membelai lembut kedua pipi bokongnya dan tanpa sengaja salah satu jemarinya membelai _manhole_ Yoongi.

Jimin tanpa berniat sama sekali melepaskan ciumannya dengan Yoongi dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu menggelinjang diatas pangkuannya hanya karena sentuhan ringan Jimin di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda birahi.

Jimin tersenyum puas dalam ciumannya. Ia paling suka ketika Yoongi mulai melenguh pelan dan itu artinya takkan ada penolakan lagi untuknya.

Lengan Jimin mulai meraih _vibrator_ _pink_nya yang sudah licin karena _olive oil_nya itu. Ia mengarahkannya langsung pada _manhole_ Yoongi dan membiarkan pemuda manisnya itu mendesah dalam mulutnya.

_Well_, Jimin masih dalam posisi membungkam mulut Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Jimin tidak mungkin mengambil resiko Yoongi mendesah keras diatas ranjangnya ketika Minki berada dekat dengan mereka.

"Hmmph..."

Jimin mendorong _vibrator_nya lebih jauh didalam Yoongi. Perlahan namun pasti sampai menyisakan pangkalnya saja yang permukaannya lebih besar dan kasar sebagai pegangan.

Yoongi awalnya bergerak tak nyaman karena benda asing itu terasa lebih dingin dan jauh berbeda dari milik Jimin. Dan Yoongi pun mulai menyamankan diri dengan Jimin yang menggerakkan mainannya itu menusuk-nusuk ke dalam _manhole_nya.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeret bibirnya untuk menyapu pipi kiri Yoongi hingga ke telinganya. Jimin mengulum kecil daun telinga Yoongi disana dan berbisik seduktif.

"Mingi, bagaimana rasanya?" Jimin berbisik dengan nada rendahnya. Yoongi hanya dibuat melenguh kembali karena terpaan napas Jimin membuatnya semakin panas.

"Hng... Jimin..." Yoongi hanya membuka kedua matanya dengan sayu dan kedua lengannya meremas kedua bahu Jimin dengan erat.

"Ssst... Jangan berisik, Didi mingi." Jimin masih setia menggoda Yoongi di telinganya dan menggerakkan _vibrator_nya naik-turun di bawah Yoongi. "Ini masih belum seberapa ketika aku—"

Jimin menatap benda lain ditangannya dengan menyeringai puas. Sebuah remot kecil untuk mengatur getaran dari _vibrator_ _pink_nya.

_B__zz__. B__zz__._

"—menggetarkannya."

"AHH—"

.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

Suara sapaan ceria terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu depan yang terbuka.

Itu suara Junsu.

_Well_, Junsu menepati janjinya untuk datang pagi-pagi menjemput Minki.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia bisa membuka pintu apartemen Jimin. Ia juga tahu kebiasaan anaknya yang suka lupa mengunci pintu.

.

Sementara Junsu sibuk membuka sepatunya dan memasuki apartemen yang ditinggali anaknya yang sudah berkeluarga itu untuk menjemput Minki.

Sedangkan di sisi lain dalam kamar...

.

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya saat itu juga. Refleksnya yang selalu bagus itu mendorong kedua bahu Jimin hingga ciuman mereka terlepas dengan paksa dan menghasilkan bunyi kecupan yang kuat.

Ah, padahal Yoongi baru saja meloloskan satu desahannya tadi.

Mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat ke kamar mereka, Yoongi jadi gelagapan sendiri sekarang. Sial dengan semua kelakuan Park Jimin, Yoongi dengan terburu-buru memakai kembali seluruh celananya dan ia berdiri turun dari ranjang tanpa sempat melepas _vibrator_ yang bergetar pelan itu dari dirinya.

_Heol_.

Yoongi yang berniat ingin melepas celananya kembali itu tiba-tiba kedua tangannya dicengkeram oleh Jimin. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Jimin karenanya.

Tetapi Jimin malah menyeringai aneh dan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan dilepas atau mau kuhukum." Jimin menggoyangkan remot kecil ditangannya dengan menambah sedikit getaran untuk _vibrator_nya. Membuat Yoongi mendesis pelan karena menahan desahannya.

"Sshh—brengsek kau, Park."

Demi apapun _vibrator_nya benar-benar bergetar pelan dan memanjakan _manhole_ Yoongi ketika ia berdiri. Yoongi jadi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan desahan dan ia juga berada diambang rasa kesalnya pada Jimin dan kenikmatan dari permainan Jimin.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamar mereka dan setelahnya ada Junsu yang membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dengan menunjukkan senyuman teduhnya.

"Halo~" Junsu menyapa dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Jimin dan Yoongi yang berdiri di sisi ranjang.

""Ssst jangan berisik, _Eomma_. _Baby_ Minki sedang bobo." Jimin berucap pelan dan menunjuk boks tidur bayi di seberang sisi lain ranjang.

Junsu segera saja dengan langkah berjinjit menghampiri boks tidur itu untuk tersenyum gemas menemukan bayi yang sedang tidur didalamnya.

Junsu lalu beralih mengangkat Minki untuk berada di gendongannya. Membuat Minki menggeliat pelan untuk menyamankan tidurnya di gendongan Junsu.

"_Aigoo_, menggemaskan sekali." Junsu mengecupi dahi bayi itu lalu menimangnya pelan.

Di sisi lain Jimin agak meringis karena Yoongi kini sedang mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Tetapi melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah dengan pandangan sayu itu membuat Jimin tersenyum puas.

Yoongi lalu berbisik sangat pelan pada Jimin disana.

"Jim, bisa kau matikan...ugh, getarannya?"

Yoongi hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan dari Jimin yang membuat Yoongi membelalakkan kedua mata kecilnya saat itu juga.

Jimin gila. Ia membiarkan Yoongi dalam keadaan tertanam _vibrator_ yang masih bergetar saat ini? Dihadapan Junsu?

Yang benar saja.

Tolong ingatkan Yoongi untuk menyiram Jimin dengan cairan aspal setelah ini.

.

Yoongi mau tak mau berjalan menghampiri Junsu di dekatnya. Tetapi Yoongi tak bisa melangkah seperti biasanya. Ingin sekali ia mendesah setiap menggerakkan kakinya yang berpengaruh pada _vibrator_nya yang sedang memanjakannya. _'Ukh, sial Jimin dengan segala kemesumannya. Sial!'_ Umpat Yoongi yang hanya bisa dilontarkannya dalam hati.

Alhasil Yoongi berjalan pelan dituntun Jimin—atau mencengkeram lengan Jimin—kearah Junsu. Langkahnya jadi terlihat kaku macam orang sakit. Ah, bahkan Yoongi sudah mulai berkeringat dingin sekarang.

Kalau Jimin sih, ia santai saja dan memasukkan remot kecilnya ke saku piyamanya. _Well_, ia memang masih memakai piyamanya.

Junsu yang kemudian memperhatikan Yoongi langsung dibuat khawatir karena melihat Yoongi seperti orang sakit begitu. Wajah memerah yang sayu dan berkeringat seperti orang demam. Ia pun berjalan dituntun oleh Jimin.

"Yoongi-_ah_, kau sedang sakit?" Tanya junsu pelan, ia menggendong Minki yang masih tertidur dan tak ingin membuatnya terbangun.

Yoongi tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "A—aku hanya butuh istirahat kok, _Eomma_. Yah, istirahat."

Junsu mengangguk mengerti. "Jangan terlalu lelah, Yoon. Kalau ada apa-apa kau 'kan bisa minta bantuan suamimu."

Jimin yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebelah lengannya mulai merangkul bahu Yoongi dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

Dan itu sama sekali tak membantu Yoongi. Entah kenapa sentuhan Jimin malah membuat Yoongi meremang bersamaan dengan getaran kecil yang merasuki tubuh bagian selatannya.

Ah, sial. Yoongi mati-matian menahan desahannya di depan Junsu.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu kau istirahat saja, Yoon. Biarkan Minki bersamaku. Aku akan menjaganya." Junsu tersenyum kearah Yoongi dan setelahnya ia mengambil tas putih yang berada didekatnya. "Ini perlengkapan Minki, 'kan?"

"Iya, tetapi susunya ada di ruang tamu. Biar aku yang mengambil—"

Niat Yoongi yang ingin membantu Junsu mengambil susu Minki malah menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja dengan memegang pinggangnya sendiri. Oh sial, Yoongi sempat lupa sesaat dengan _vibrator_nya yang masih bergetar dan malah membuatnya terasa menggoda. Rasanya seperti Jimin sedang menyetubuhinya saat ini.

Yoongi terpaksa menahan desahannya kembali dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat.

Jimin yang sempat rangkulannya pada Yoongi itu terlepas sempat terkejut juga ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba melangkah dan berhenti begitu saja. Ia langsung segera mendekati Yoongi dan merangkulnya kembali.

"Duh, Didi..." Jimin menunjukkan raut sedih yang dibuat-buatnya.

Tetapi dalam hatinya ia terkekeh senang karena mengerjai Yoongi seperti itu. Bocah kurang ajar memang.

"Yoon, kau istirahat saja. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri dan membawa Minki. Lagipula taksiku sudah menunggu di bawah." Junsu bergegas menyampirkan tasnya di lengan kanan dan membiarkan lengan kirinya tetap menggendong Minki. Bayi itu tak merasa tergangggu dan tetap saja terlelap. Tipikal Yoongi sekali.

Yoongi memaksa berjalan mengikuti Junsu keluar kamarnya sampai ke ruang tamu. Jimin juga ikut dengan tetap merangkul Yoongi di sisinya. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Yoongi limbung.

.

Tetapi Jimin mengagumkan Yoongi dalam hatinya. Dengan _vibrator_nya yang menyala Yoongi sanggup berdiri dan berjalan meskipun tertatih. Yoongi juga bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mendesah padahal Jimin bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar pada cengkeramannya.

Wow, Yoongi kuat juga. Jimin jadi berpikir kalau ia menyetubuhi Yoongi seharian ini kekasih gulanya itu akan menyanggupinya.

Hmm.

Seseorang tolong congkel otaknya Jimin agar pikirannya tak terlalu mesum.

.

Yoongi tersenyum kaku kearah Junsu yang malah dibalasnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yoon, istirahatlah, aku akan berangkat sekarang dan menjaga Minki selagi kau beristirahat. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya ya!" Junsu mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Jimin dan Yoongi yang berjalan sangat pelan itu mencoba mengantar Junsu sampai pintu depan.

"Jim, jaga Yoongi dan bila perlu kau bawa ke dokter." Nasihatnya lagi.

"Siap, _Eomma_!" Jimin merangkul Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya erat dan juga mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Junsu.

Oh, _man_. Itu sama sekali tak membantu Yoongi di rangkul erat oleh Jimin. Rasanya malah Yoongi jadi ingin menjambak rambut Jimin dan mencuri remotnya untuk menghentikan getaran pelan dari si _vibrator_ _pink_ sialan yang bersarang pada Yoongi saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat, _bye_~" Junsu tersenyum sekali lagi dan melangkah menjauh dari unit apartemen anaknya menuju pintu _lift_ disana. Terlihat ia menimang Minki dalam gendongannya dengan gemas.

.

Jimin lalu melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia menutup pintu apartemennya untuk berbalik menghadap Yoongi dan—

—_NYUUT_.

Yoongi benar-benar menjambak rambut Jimin saat itu juga.

"Aduduh Didi lepaskan~" Jimin meringis memegangi lengan Yoongi yang berada di rambut belakangnya. Oh man, cengkeraman Yoongi itu tidak boleh diremehkan. Rasanya rambut Jimin akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Matikan...ssh getaran sialan ini!" Yoongi menggerutu.

Sedetik kemudian Jimin melupakan rasa sakit dari jambakan Yoongi ketika melihat wajah lelaki manisnya itu yang kesal namun sayu dengan kedua pipi yang memerah lucu.

Jimin malah menjadi gemas. Ia segera menyeringai kemudian.

"Maksudmu ini?" Jimin meraih remot kecil dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat itu segera meraih remot di tangan Jimin. Tetapi dengan bagusnya Jimin melengos dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Eits, tidak boleh." Jimin menggeleng kecil.

"Yak! Bocah sial—ahnn." Yoongi baru saja ingin memprotes namun protesannya itu harus ia keluarkan sebagai desahan keras pertamanya yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

_Yeah_, Jimin dengan tiba-tiba menekan tombol remot _vibrator_ di tangannya ke getaran maksimal. Tentu saja Yoongi dibuat mendesah saat itu juga.

Yoongi merasa tubuhnya lemas dan menegang saat itu juga. Hantaman getaran kencang di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat Yoongi lemas dan ia tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi selain hanya bisa bersandar di dada Jimin dengan kedua kakinya yang berdiri dan melebar.

Jimin dengan senang hati menangkup tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana Didi, hm?" Jimin berbisik, mengelus sisi rambut Yoongi dan menyapunya ke belakang telinganya.

Yoongi hanya bisa melenguh karena getaran kencang _vibrator_ _pink_ sialan itu malah membuat Yoongi semakin menggelora. Gairahnya mulai terbakar dan ia membutuhkan Jimin saat ini juga.

"Jiminnh... Ukh."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Melihat Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan saat ini membuat Jimin begitu _horny_. Apalagi mendengar desahan Yoongi menyulut sesuatu yang tenang didalam diri Jimin itu mengamuk ingin dimanja.

"Didi sayang... Main dikamar yuk." Bisik Jimin menggelitik belakang telinga Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa melenguh memejamkan kedua matanya dan menjawab pernyataan Jimin dengan mencengkeram erat piyama bagian depan yang dipakai Jimin. Demi apapun rasanya Yoongi sudah sangat basah saat ini.

Sial Jimin dengan _vibrator_ _pink_ sialannya.

Sedetik kemudian Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi untuk membopongnya ke kamar. Yoongi hanya bisa terus mendesah pelan pada _vibrator_nya yang masih bekerja itu dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jimin.

.

Jimin bersiul senang. Ia merebahkan tubuh Yoongi dengan pelan ke tengah ranjang mereka. Jimin langsung saja memanjati tubuh Yoongi hingga tepat berada diatasnya dan Jimin mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sayu, mulutnya terbuka mengalunkan desahan kecil yang masih mengalun karena _vibrator_nya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yoongi saat ini. Dengan sayang ia mengecup pucuk hidung Yoongi.

"_I miss you... and I love you._"

Selanjutnya Jimin menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi. Memagutnya mesra dan mengajaknya untuk berciuman.

Yoongi menerima ciuman Jimin dengan mulut terbuka yang tentu saja Jimin gunakan untuk merasuki mulut hangatnya dengan lidah lihainya yang selalu membuat Yoongi terbuai.

Kedua lengan Jimin tak tinggal diam, lengan itu mulai bergerilya diatas sweater yang digunakan Yoongi. Menariknya dari bawah dengan tidak sabaran tanpa melepas pagutan dari bibir Yoongi sedikitpun.

Tetapi entah kain _sweater_ yang dipakai Yoongi itu terlalu tipis atau Jimin yang terlalu bernapsu untuk menyentuh Yoongi, kain berwarna krem itu tanpa sengaja robek memanjang di bagian bawahnya dimana Jimin sedang mencoba menariknya.

Ketika bunyi sobekan itu terdengar keduanya menghentikan ciuman mereka namun tetap membiarkan kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Keduanya juga saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Jimin menyeringai di tautan bibir mereka.

Jimin melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka dan _sweater_ Yoongi yang robek itu semakin Jimin tarik hingga robek sepenuhnya dan Jimin memaksanya terlepas dari tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerang percuma dalam ciumannya. Ia mendapatkan dua servis sekaligus karena _vibrator_nya yang masih bergetar.

Tetapi akhirnya Yoongi mencoba menghentikan ciuman Jimin dengan mendorong-dorong bahunya ketika lengan Jimin meraba-raba tubuh bagian atas Yoongi yang sudah topless itu dengan jemari nakalnya.

Jimin yang merasakan pemberontakan Yoongi itu akhirnya melepaskan french kissnya dengan menghisap ujung lidah Yoongi dan mengemut bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin pelan, ia tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan menatap kekasih selamanya itu dengan pandangan teduhnya.

Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya dan menggeliat pelan. Kedua matanya terpejam terbuka dengan sayunya.

"Jimin—_vibrator_nya—"

"Ah!" Jimin hampir melupakannya. Hm, sebenarnya tidak juga. Jimin sengaja sampai Yoongi meminta kepadanya.

Jimin lalu bangkit dari tubuh topless Yoongi untuk duduk diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka melebar. Jimin menatap lapar selangkangan Yoongi yang terlihat sesak dengan celana pendek hitam santainya itu. Samar-samar juga Jimin bisa melihat getaran di bokong Yoongi yang masih berlapiskan celana itu.

"Kenapa? Maksudnya ini?" Jimin tiba-tiba meremas milik Yoongi yang memang sudah mulai menegang itu dari balik celananya. Jimin memasang tampang pura-pura polosnya yang malah terlihat semakin mesum di mata Yoongi.

"Ahnn—" Yoongi mendesah lagi saat Jimin mencengkeram miliknya dengan kuat dari balik celananya. Yoongi sampai meremas kedua sisi bantal yang ditidurinya. Remasan tangan Jimin dan _vibrator_ _pink_ sialannya yang masih menyala itu membuat rangsangan hebat bagi Yoongi, bersamaan dengan itu pula precum pertamanya datang tak terlihat karena celana pendek hitam yang dipakai Yoongi masih terpasang sempurna.

Tetapi Jimin mulai menyeringai kemudian. Ia sudah mulai gerah sedari tadi karena Yoongi begitu menggodanya. Tetapi Jimin ingin menggodanya sedikit.

"Didi mingi nakal, aku belum melepas celanamu tapi kau sudah basah duluan, eh?" Jimin semakin meremas milik Yoongi dengan gemas.

"_Fuck you_, Jim." Yoongi medesah pelan dan menatap sayu suaminya yang masih duduk santai diantara kedua kaki Yoongi.

Jimin yang mendengar itu semakin menyeringai kearah Yoongi. "Jangan mengumpatiku begitu, aku bisa menghukummu dan membiarkan diriku menghantam surgamu seharian ini."

Kedua pipi Yoongi semakin memanas. Jimin dan perkataan kotornya membuat miliknya semakin menegang. Ah, Yoongi butuh Jimin sekarang.

"Jiminnnh—" Yoongi semakin menggeliat gusar. Ia mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk meraih bahu Jimin namun pemuda yang menikahinya itu malah kembali menindih Yoongi.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar." Jimin lalu menelusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Yoongi menghirup aroma camomilenya disana dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan gemas. Lengan kembali bekerja meraba bagian bawah tubuh Yoongi untuk menemukan pengait celananya.

Yoongi mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin. Membuat pemuda itu semakin tenggelam di leher Yoongi.

Jimin dengan tergesa menurunkan risleting celana pendek Yoongi dan menariknya menuruni pinggang dan kedua pahanya. Yoongi juga dengan refleks mengangkat pinggulnya dan menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk mempermudah Jimin menyingkirkan semua yang melekat di tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah _full naked_ dengan Jimin yang menindihnya itu masih lengkap dengan piyamanya.

"Tadinya aku masih ingin melanjutkan _blowjob_ darimu." Jimin bergumam di leher Yoongi. Terpaan napasnya membuat Yoongi tergelitik dan mengerang pelan. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tak tahan."

Sebelah lengan Jimin mulai berkelana kembali di tubuh bagian selatan Yoongi. Menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan ujung jemarinya yang membuat Yoongi meremang.

Lengan Jimin bermulai meremas pelan milik Yoongi dan berlanjut ke pipi bokong Yoongi dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya jemari pendeknya membelah kedua pipinya dan membelai _manhole_ Yoongi yang bergetar karena terisi sebuah _vibrator_.

Jimin meraih ujung _vibrator_ yang masih bergetar maksimal itu. Ia mulai menariknya menjauh dari _manhole_ Yoongi.

"Aah..."

Lengan Yoongi mulai merambat ke rambut Jimin dan narik-nariknya pelan disana. Melampiaskan bagaimana perasaan _vibrator_ yang bergetar itu menjauh pelan dari tubuhnya.

Jimin menyeringai tanpa diketahui Yoongi. Ia masih di leher Yoongi dan kini mulai memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan di leher pucat itu dengan ciuman apinya yang melukiskan cinta.

Jimin lalu tiba-tiba mendorong kembali _vibrator_nya dan membuat Yoongi mendesah keras saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Jimin kemudian mulai memaju-mundurkan _vibrator_ di tangannya. Menusuk _manhole_ Yoongi dan mencoba untuk mengerjainya.

Yoongi sendiri kembali dibuat mendesah kencang dan mencengkeram rambut Jimin sebagai pelampiasannya. _Vibrator_ _pink_ sialan itu sudah sedari tadi menyiksanya dengan memberi pemanasan pada Yoongi hingga akhirnya kini Yoongi mulai merasa puncak kenikmatan pertamanya akan datang.

"Anh—Jimin..." Yoongi memanggil, ia menggigit kecil bibirnya sendiri merasakan gerakan keluar-masuk _vibrator_ yang digerakkan oleh Jimin itu. Rasanya benda sialan itu cukup menakjubkan, pikir Yoongi.

Sampai gerakan yang dilakukan Jimin dengan mainannya itu memanggil gairah puncak milik Yoongi. Sebuah orgasme datang padanya.

.

Jimin yang berada diatas tubuh Yoongi itu buru-buru menelanjangi dirinya sendiri tanpa memberi jeda untuk membuat Yoongi puas dengan mainan percobaan barunya. Jimin melepas piyamanya dengan asal dan menurunkan celananya dengan cepat.

Jimin tahu dan bisa merasakan jika Yoongi akan datang pada orgasmenya. Maka ia tak akan menyiakan momen itu untuk mempersiapkan kejantanannya sendiri untuk ronde selanjutnya.

Ingat, baru Yoongi yang dipuaskan disini.

"Jiminnnh...hah." Yoongi mendesah panjang bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang naik keatas dengan refleksnya.

Jimin segera meraih milik Yoongi yang segera menyemburkan cairan cinta pertamanya itu untuk Jimin lumuri ke kejantanannya sendiri. Jimin sampai mengurut kesejatian Yoongi agar orgasme pertamanya habis dan Jimin bisa merasakan kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah siap kapan saja. Kesejatian Jimin yang kini licin karena lapisan cairan milik Yoongi, tegang sempurna, dan siap untuk merasuki Yoongi dengan liar.

Yoongi sendiri sudah terkulai lemas pasca orgasmenya. Napasnya memburu, wajahnya merona pekat dengan tubuh telanjang yang berlapiskan selapis keringat, dan ia berbaring seadanya lalu mendesah kecil dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin.

.

Jimin tak banyak bicara. Ia segera mencabut _vibrator_ yang sudah berhenti bergetar itu dari _manhole_ Yoongi. Menghasilkan erangan kehilangan dari kekasih pucatnya itu.

Jimin sudah tak penasaran lagi dengan mainan seksnya. Ia sudah tak butuh lagi dan membuangnya sembarangan diatas ranjang mereka.

Lagipula, jauh di lubuk hatinya Jimin sangat cemburu melihat Yoongi bisa mendesah bahkan sampai datang orgasmenya karena benda lain selain Jimin.

Jimin tidak suka. Yoongi itu hanya boleh dapat kenikmatan lebih darinya. Hanya boleh mendesah karenanya. Hanya boleh orgasme karenanya. Tidak dari mainan seks sekalipun.

Setelah ini Jimin berjanji tidak akan mengikutsertakan benda apapun dalam kegiatan hubungan intimnya dengan Yoongi.

Dasar posesif.

Pelit.

Gak rela bagi-bagi.

.

Tetapi daripada itu, sekarang ini yang lebih penting adalah Jimin sedang tegang sempurna, _horny_ berat, dan ia butuh dimanja oleh _manhole_ Yoongi yang hangat.

"Menungginglah, Didi."

Yoongi mendelik cepat ke arah Jimin. "Apa?!"

"Aku bilang menungging, sayang..." Jimin tersenyum miring dan kedua lengannya segera mengelusi selangkangan Yoongi yang masih terbuka lebar dihadapannya.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya kemudian, ia dapat merasakan tatapan penuh nafsu milik Jimin hanya tertuju padanya. Dan itu perlahan membangkitkan kembali gairahnya.

Jimin tidak sabar lagi. Ia dengan cepat membalik tubuh Yoongi dengan memposisikannya agar menungging diatas ranjang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Yoongi mengerang dan mencoba memberontak dari Jimin. Namun lengan Jimin telah lebih dulu menahan pinggul Yoongi dan menaikkannya dalam posisi menungging. Memaksa Yoongi dengan posisi menumpukan kedua lututnya diatas ranjang. Jimin juga menuntun kedua lengan Yoongi untuk berpegangan pada kepala ranjang.

Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya menatap pemandangan punggung mulus tanpa cacat milik Yoongi. Dan juga bokong kecilnya yang padat. Astaga, Jimin jadi ingin sekali menampar pipi bokong itu sampai memerah.

Selanjutnya kedua mata Jimin berkilat penuh nafsu ketika pandangannya mengarah ke _manhole_ Yoongi yang memerah itu begitu menggoda Jimin untuk dimasuki.

"Jimin—aku—" Yoongi menoleh ke belakang sebisa mungkin untuk melihat Jimin. Namun yang didapatinya adalah Jimin mulai menunggangi Yoongi dan sedang mengarahkan kejantanannya memasuki surga dunia milik mereka.

"Hm? Pegangan yang kuat ya Didi. Aku tidak akan memasukkannya dengan pelan." Jimin memberi peringatan.

Yoongi dengan refleks mengencangkan pegangannya pada kepala ranjang. Sedetik kemudian Jimin benar-benar menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan sekali dorongan ke _manhole_ Yoongi.

Membuat Yoongi berteriak memekik saat itu juga. Ia bahkan sampai menangis karena rasanya Jimin seperti membelah dua tubuhnya saat itu juga. Memberikan sensasi membakar karena sudah agak lama Yoongi tidak berhubungan intim dengan Jimin.

"Ukh... Sakit." Yoongi mencengkeram kepala ranjang dengan kuat hingga jarinya memucat. Lututnya sudah bergetar dan ia siap jatuh kapan saja dari posisi menunggingnya kalau Jimin tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan mengalungkan lengannya dipinggang Yoongi.

Jimin menahan gerakannya dan tetap mendiamkan milikinya didalam Yoongi. Ia tak mau mencabutnya dan menggagalkan rencana seksnya begitu saja.

Jimin segera saja memeluk punggung Yoongi dengan erat, sebelah lengannya mengusap dada Yoongi agar ia tak jatuh ke ranjang dan lengan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Yoongi agar menoleh padanya kemudian Jimin memberinya kecupan sayang di bibir kemerahannya.

Agak lama Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi sampai ia merasa Yoongi cukup tenang dan balas memagut bibir Jimin sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Jimin lalu menjauhi kecupannya untuk beralih ke pipi merona Yoongi. Menghapus jejak airmatanya yang sempat mengalir itu dengan bibirnya. Masih dipipinya, Jimin juga berbisik disana.

"Maafkan aku... _I just want you so badly_..." Bisiknya, yang membuat Yoongi agak bersalah juga. Biar bagaimanapun mereka ini kan pasangan resmi yang sudah menikah. Maka sudah kewajiban Yoongi juga untuk melayani suaminya. Ehem, suami bocahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jimin sekali lagi. Kini bibir Jimin mulai mengarah ke belakang telinga Yoongi dan menciumi wangi Yoongi dan juga menggelitik titik tersensitifnya disana.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Ia tak boleh merusak momen kebersamaan mereka lagi saat ini. Lagipula...

"Jimin...?"

Yoongi memanggil pelan.

Jimin paling suka ketika Yoongi menyebut namanya. Begitu menenangkan hati.

"Iya, Didi. Aku disini... ada apa?" Jimin masih berada di belakang telinga Yoongi dan mengendusinya disana. Lengannya mulai merangkak diatas kulit Yoongi dan meraba nipple di dadanya.

"Eungh..." Yoongi mulai melenguh karena Jimin yang memilin puting di dadanya secara bergantian. Yoongi juga mulai melupakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terisi penuh oleh milik Jimin yang masih tegang itu.

"Hmm." Jimin mengalihkan ciumannya dari belakang telinga Yoongi menuju ke tengkuknya kemudian bergerak menyamping sampai ke bahu Yoongi. Setelahnya Jimin menanamkan ciuman kecil di bahu pucat itu dengan meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan.

"Uhm... bergeraklah, Jim." Pinta Yoongi dengan agak ragu dari nadanya yang malu-malu.

Jimin menyeringai kecil di bahu Yoongi. "Panggil aku Dada, Didi."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Kenapa ia harus merasa malu juga ketika Jimin sudah memasuki tubuhnya dan hanya meminta panggilan seperti. Ah, bukan malu. Tetapi Jimin itu memang memalukan!

"Um... Dada?" Panggil Yoongi kecil.

Jimin semakin menyeringai. Ia mulai menjauhi kejantanannya dari _manhole_ Yoongi untuk menyisakan kepalanya saja di lubang ketat yang sangat Jimin cintai itu.

"Apa Didi? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Goda Jimin.

Yoongi mengerang pelan. Rasanya Yoongi bisa merasakan getaran panas dari kejantanan Jimin yang bergerak pelan itu.

"Ukh... Dada, _please_?"

Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya gemas. Yoongi terlihat begitu menggairahkan sekali saat ini. Lihatlah wajah sayunya yang merona lucu. Lalu permohonannya tadi yang membuat Jimin semakin semangat.

Jimin kemudian mengencangkan tumpuan lututnya yang berdiri diatas ranjang dengan posisi sama diatas tubuh Yoongi yang sedang menungging.

Jimin juga mengeratkan sebelah tangannya di pinggul Yoongi dan bersiap untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

"Didi sayang, hanya sebut namaku dan memujalah apa yang kau inginkan."

Jimin segera mendorong pelan milik kembali masuk di dalam Yoongi. Sebenarnya Jimin agak kesulitan juga karena sempitnya _manhole_ Yoongi membuat milik Jimin seakan ingin dipipihkan.

"Ahhn..." Yoongi mendesah lepas. Ia bisa merasakan ukuran Jimin itu dalam tubuhnya.

Jimin tetap bergerak. "Rileks, sayang... Biarkan aku memasukimu."

Yoongi hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya di kepala ranjang. Perlahan namun pasti Jimin mulai menggenjotnya lebih cepat di belakang Yoongi yang membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Jimin.

"Ah... Jimmh... Ang~"

Mendengar desahan beratnya membuat Jimin semakin semangat mengendarai Yoongi. Ia terus bergerak maju-mundur di belakang Yoongi dan juga mendesahkan nama Yoongi. Merasakan bagaimana _manhole_ itu menjepitnya erat dan membuat Jimin melayang karena kenikmatan.

"Min Yoongi. Kau begitu sempit... nikmat sekali. Ah~"

Jimin memuja kenikmatannya. Oh rasanya Jimin tak ingin berhenti menggenjot Yoongi sampai pemuda manis kesayangannya itu kehabisan suaranya karena mendesah.

"Ukh, Jiminnh... Ahm... Nggh~"

Yoongi mendesah semakin keras selaras dengan ritme gerakan Jimin yang semangat menggenjotnya. Sesekali Yoongi juga menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan Jimin yang mengendarainya dengan ekspresi penuh gairah. Berkeringat dan mendesah gemas. Terlihat sexy dan hanya bisa membuat Yoongi semakin tak bisa mengontrol desahannya sendiri.

.

Suasana kamar yang panas oleh oleh gairah itu masih terisi oleh Yoongi yang masih setia dalam posisi menunggingnya dan Jimin di belakangnya. Ranjang mereka sampai berdecit beriringan dengan desahan Yoongi yang bersahutan.

"Jimin... Hng~ cepatlah, aku akan da—tang." Yoongi melenguh pelan dan kedua lengannya mulai bergetar. Perutnya juga terasa mengejang dan siap menjemput orgasmenya kapan saja. Tetapi Jimin masih setia membuat tubuh Yoongi tersentak diatas ranjang itu.

"Sebentar... Ehm... Didi mingi." Jimin menggeram ketika merasakan Yoongi semakin mengeratkan _manhole_nya dan itu membuat Jimin sulit bergerak.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi bisa merasakan milik Jimin yang berkedut lalu tak lama setelahnya Yoongi lebih dulu melepaskan desahan panjangnya bersamaan dengan cairan cintanya yang mengalir langsung membasahi ranjang.

Jimin yang merasakan Yoongi semakin menghimpit kejantanannya karena momen orgasmenya itu akhirnya benar-benar memancing Jimin untuk datang saat itu juga.

Dengan hentakan terakhirnya Jimin menyentuh titik terdalam Yoongi dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam sana. Memenuhi rongga Yoongi dan membuatnya terasa semakin hangat.

"Aaah~"

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kenikmatan Jimin memenuhi dirinya. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan membuat Yoongi merasa begitu dimiliki oleh Jimin.

Jimin mendiamkan kejantanannya sebentar didalam Yoongi hingga ia menyelesaikan orgasmenya. Membiarkan cairan cintanya memenuhi Yoongi bahkan sampai mengalir di sepanjang paha Yoongi.

Setelanya Jimin baru menjauhkan dirinya lalu membantu Yoongi untuk berbaring diatas ranjang.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang yang begitu lega ketika Jimin melepaskannya dan kini ia dalam posisi berbaring. Yoongi masih mencoba menarik napas sebanyak mungkin yang membuat dada berkeringat itu bergerak naik-turun karenanya.

Sudah pernah ia bilang bukan kalau mendesah itu lebih melelahkan daripada bernyanyi. Karena saat mendesah Yoongi sudah terlalu lupa untuk bagaimana mengontrol napasnya sendiri selain hanya bisa menyebut nama Jimin.

.

Jimin tak ikut serta berbaring bersama Yoongi. Pemuda itu malah berada diatas Yoongi kembali dan sedang memanjakan salah satu _nipple_ Yoongi. Memberinya gerakan seperti seorang bocah yang sedang menyusu. Menghisapinya lembut.

"Jimin... sudah. Aku lelah..." Yoongi mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Jimin yang berada di dadanya.

Yeah, Yoongi benar-benar lelah. Tetapi kelihatannya tidak dengan Jimin. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat semangat. Ia mengulumi nipple Yoongi sampai mengeras dan menghisapnya kencang. Yoongi sendiri bingung ia ingin sekali memberontak namun tubuhnya terasa malas sekali untuk sekadar mengomeli Jimin. Lengannya malah mengusap sayang rambut Jimin yang malah membuat pemuda itu semakin semangat di dada Yoongi untuk melukiskan ciuman apinya yang membekas di atas kulit pucat itu.

"Tapi aku belum lelah, Didi. Ayo kita main lagi." Jimin bergumam di dada Yoongi. Ia sedang menghisapi kulit tulang dada Yoongi dan membuat tanda disana.

Yoongi hanya melenguh pelan. Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah ketika ia merasakan lengan Jimin yang lain meremas-remas milik Yoongi untuk memaksanya agar terbangun.

"Kau bisa berhitung 'kan, Didi?" Jimin mulai memposisikan tubuhnya menaungi tubuh Yoongi. Menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua sikutnya di kedua sisi tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian menatap wajah sayu yang selalu membangkitkan jiwa liarnya itu. Kedua pipinya yang merona, tatapan sayu yang kuat, bibir kemerahan yang agak membengkak, semua itu terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Jimin. Begitu cantik dan memesona. Jimin harus merasa beruntung sekali memiliki lelaki seperti Min Yoongi.

Yoongi yang ditatap intens seperti itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia jadi merasa malu. Apalagi wajah ehem—tampan Jimin itu berada tepat diatas wajahnya. Yoongi bisa merasakan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi bungkam itu. Lalu garis wajahnya yang tegas namun terlihat lucu, kemudian bibir tebalnya... dan otot bisepnya...

Ukh, Yoongi harus berhenti memuji Jimin sampai sana atau ia bisa gila.

.

"Ayo berhitunglah, sayang... Aku akan _push-up_ diatasmu."

_Blush._

Yoongi merasakan kedua pipinya memanas saat itu juga. Apa katanya? _Push-up_?

Yang benar saja.

Memangnya Yoongi ini semacam alat olahraga apa.

Tetapi kalau dipikirkan berarti...

"A—apa maksudmu, Jim. Aku—"

Jimin tak mempedulikan perkataan Yoongi. Ia mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Yoongi kembali untuk mengerjai selangkangannya yang masih basah itu.

Tanpa butuh persiapan apapun lagi, Jimin memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki _manhole_ Yoongi kembali. Kedua lengannya sudah bertumpu di kedua sisi kepala Yoongi.

Jimin akan melakukan _push-up_ diatas tubuh Yoongi.

Yeah, menurut versinya.

.

"Ayo berhitung, sayang." Jimin meminta dan ia mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas setelahnya.

"Ta—tapi Jim, ini—"

"Satu!"

Jimin tak menerima bantahan apapun. Ia langsung menghentakkan miliknya ke _manhole_ Yoongi. Yang membuat Yoongi mendesah kencang saat itu juga.

"Akhh!"

Jimin menjilat ringan pipi kanan Yoongi ketika kekasih manisnya itu mendesah. Ia mendiamkan miliknya didalam Yoongi dan menunggunya bersuara kembali.

"Lanjutkan hitunganku, sayang. Atau aku takkan bergerak lagi setelah ini." Pinta Jimin kembali. Masih menjilati pipi kenyal Yoongi dengan ringan seperti anak anjing.

Yoongi melenguh sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya pikirannya tak terkendali dan ia mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jimin.

"Du—dua...akh!"

Jimin menghentaknya kembali. Dan Yoongi dengan reflek melanjutkan hitungannya setelah Jimin menghentaknya lebih keras.

"Tig—aah."

Begitu seterusnya. Sampai keduanya menikmati permainan olahraga ranjang mereka pagi ini. Dan Yoongi tetap berhitung sampai hitungan ke dua puluh tujuh dimana ia sudah akan menjemput orgasmenya dan tak mampu untuk menghitung _push-up_ Jimin lagi.

Ah, pagi yang begitu indah.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore,

.

"Hoaaaaammh~"

Yoongi mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Tubuhnya hanya berlapiskan selimut merah hingga ke dadanya dan ia mengolet seperti anak kucing yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Yah, Yoongi memang baru terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya setelah melayani Jimin sampai puas sejak pagi tadi.

Yoongi menoleh sisi kamar dimana ada meja kerjanya disana dan menatap Jimin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya terduduk diatas kursi di depan meja perangkat iMac milik Yoongi.

Jimin yang menyadari Yoongi yang sudah terbangun itu segera menghampirinya.

"Didi mingi sudah banguuun~" sapanya ceria dengan cengiran bahagianya itu.

Segar sekali kelihatannya.

Yoongi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Jimin dan ia segera memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa pegal mengingat aktifitasnya pagi tadi.

"Ukh, pegal nih." Gerutu Yoongi.

"Mau dipijitin, hm? Atau mau apa?" Jimin dengan sukarela mendekati Yoongi dengan duduk di sisi ranjang dan mulai mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memijat Yoongi.

Tetapi Yoongi dengan cepat memberi tanda _'stop'_ dengan mengacungkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Jimin.

"Aku mau _cheesecake_." Yoongi menatap Jimin malas namun ada raut merajuk dari sana. "Dan bebek peking."

Jimin segera menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas karena Yoongi. Jimin tau kalau kesayangannya itu mulai merajuk jika ia bilang ingin makanan manis kesukaannya itu.

"Oke! Kita jalan-jalan ke _mall_ sekarang juga untuk membeli semua yang ingin Didi makan!" Jimin berucap semangat dan ia tersenyum ceria dengan cengiran bahagianya itu kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang mendengar ajakan Jimin refleks tersenyum begitu tulus dan manis kemudian. Menunjukkan _eyesmile_ lucunya yang membuat kedua pipinya naik dan kedua matanya hampir tertutup. Ia merasa begitu senang.

Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Jimin dan ia segera mengecup pipi yang mengembang lucu itu dengan cepat.

_Cheesecake_ memang yang paling ampuh membuat Yoongi senang begitu cepat.

.

Jimin benar-benar mengajak Yoongi keluar apartemen dan pergi jalan-jalan. Ia kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

Yoongi yang berada di sebelah Jimin itu duduk anteng dengan toples kukis di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan jalanan dan sedang mengobrol tidak santai dengan Jimin.

Mengobrol tidak santai adalah Jimin yang sedang menggombali Yoongi dan akan dijawab dengan umpatan sayang dari bibir manis Yoongi.

.

Contohnya;

.

"Didi mingi, kakinya kenapa?"

"Gak kenapa-napa." Yoongi menjawabnya datar.

"Oh bagus!"

Mendengar Jimin yang memekik senang membuat Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya karena heran.

"Kenapa gitu?"

"Berarti kita bisa jalan-jalan hehehe."

Yoongi menatap datar Jimin kemudian.

"Haha. Basi, bocah sialan."

Atau...

.

"Didi, aku punya orang lain yang sangaaaat kusayang selain dirimu."

Yoongi merengut. "Oh ya?"

"Dia begitu menggemaskan dan aku selalu ingin menciumnya setiap hari."

_Twitch._

Yoongi terlihat begitu kesal. Jimin sedang ingin mengajak tarik urat emosi rupanya.

"Siapa?"

"Yang nanya! Hahaha." Jimin tertawa sendirian, yang lama-lama terdengar garing. "Ah, pokoknya aku mulai mencintai dia sejak um~ berapa lama ya?"

_Twitch. Twitch._

Yoongi terlihat semakin emosi. Ia bahkan meremas kukis ditangannya sampai hancur berantakan. Sesuatu mulai membakar hatinya.

"Katakan siapa, brengsek?" Yoongi bernada dingin. Ia cemburu sekarang. Jimin punya orang lain selain Yoongi yang dia cintai?!

"Dia..." Jimin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia masih tetap santai menyetir dan tak menyadari Yoongi yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan emosi. "_Baby_ Minki."

"Hah?"

"Ya, orang lain selain dirimu yang aku cintai adalah anak kita. _Our precious baby_ Minki." Jimin berucap santai. Bahkan melemparkan cengirannya kearah Yoongi.

Nah.

...nah.

Krik.

"HYAA!"

Yoongi segera mencubiti lengan Jimin dengan brutal. Ia sudah dibuat cemburu dan apa itu tadi gombalan tipuannya. Benar-benar membuat Yoongi kaget. Astaga, kenapa sih Jimin ini.

"Brengsek kau Park Jimin! Kau mau membuatku jantungan, hah?!"

Yoongi masih mencubiti lengan Jimin dengan brutal.

"Aduduh, Didi. Aku sedang menyetir, hentikan cubitan itu!" Jimin hanya mengaduh kemudian meski ia sedang menahan tawanya karena berhasil membuat Yoongi cemburu.

Jimin itu memang masokis, dia senang membuat dirinya tersiksa meski sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan Yoongi kalau sedang emosi.

Yah, semacam itu...

.

Tetapi sekarang suasana sudah tenang kembali. Yoongi kembali anteng dengan kukisnya dan Jimin masih dengan santainya menyetir.

"Oh ya, Jimin..." Yoongi terlihat ragu. Ia mengusap pelipisnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang ragu untuk berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Tentang _vibrator_ yang tadi itu... Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" Tanya Yoongi pelan.

Tetapi Jimin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Ah itu... Kau tahu temanmu yang paling menyebalkan karena dulu sering menghalangiku untuk mendekatimu?"

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya merasa tidak nyambung dengan apa yang dibicarakan. "Kim Seokjin?"

"Nah." Jimin menatap Yoongi sebentar untuk kemudian kembali memandang jalanan dan fokus menyetir. "Dia itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi suatu hari ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu ia datang padaku dan memberikanku sebuah kotak hadiah. Aku membukanya dihadapannya dan terkejut saat itu juga. Tetapi dengan anehnya dia bilang; _'Kau pasti akan menyukainya, gunakan itu bersama Yoongi'_ begitu katanya."

Jimin jeda sebentar untuk membelokkan setirnya ketika ia menemukan tikungan.

Yoongi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Saat itu aku kesal sekali, tetapi dia bilang itu sebagai tanda damai dia denganku agar kita tidak terus-terusan berinteraksi seperti musuh. Dan aku menerimanya. Ah, kotaknya bahkan masih ada di laci _dashboard_, masih ada benda lainnya juga. Ambillah, Didi."

Yoongi hanya berekspresi datar kemudian. Ia mengumpati sahabatnya itu kemudian. "Kim Seokjin pedo, dia yang memberikannya? Astaga, seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal karena mainan _pink_ sialan itu!"

Jimin yang mendengar gerutuan Yoongi hanya terkekeh.

Yoongi lalu dengan masih mengumpat, ia membuka laci _dashboard_ mobil dihadapannya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak _pink_ disana. Yoongi membukanya kemudian menemukan sebuah benda lain yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa ini? _Test pack_?!"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Nah kalau benda itu aku mengerti maksudnya. Dicoba ya, Didi. Buat jaga-jaga hehehe."

Jimin terkekeh lagi.

Yoongi mengerang frustasi kemudian. Sahabatnya itu memang gila. Sudah tahu Jimin itu posesif, _pervert_, dan segalanya malah diracuni seperti ini. Semakin melunjaklah ia.

"Kim Seokjin pedo! Lihat saja nanti bocah kelinci itu akan aku kerjai!"

Jimin hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar umpatan dendam dari Yoongi.

"Didi, sudah sampai nih! Ayo beli _cheesecake_~"

Yoongi menghela napas keras kemudian. Mendengar kata _cheesecake_ ia langsung merubah _mood_nya.

.

.

Disisi lain...

.

"_Hyung_! Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan dirimu!"

Seorang pemuda ber_nametag_ 'Jeon Jungkook' itu duduk disamping pemuda lain yang sedang membaca buku di sebuah bangku taman itu. Dia Kim Seokjin.

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku bisa merasakan dari telingaku yang berdengung kalau ada seseorang yang cerewet sedang membicarakanmu!" Jungkook berucap antusias. Ia menatap Seokjin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menawan.

Seokjin hanya terkekeh. Ia menyalipkan pembatas bukunya untuk kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan gemas. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Kookie-_ah_."

"Aduh, sudah kubilang jangan mengusap kepalaku terus! Aku ini bukan piaraanmu tahu!" Jungkook mengerang tak suka dan ia merapihkan kembali rambutnya yang sudah diusap oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kekasih lugunya itu benar-benar lugu. Apa maksudnya coba ada yang membicarakan dirinya.

.

Yah, Seokjin tidak tahu saja kalau Jungkook punya telepati yang kuat.

.

.

Di sisi lain lagi...

.

"Huuu _baby_ Minki nya pergi~"

Itu Kim Taehyung. Ia sedang meratapi pintu apartemen Jimin yang tertutup rapat dan sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri disana untuk mengetuk pintunya. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dan itu menandakan bahwa semua penghuninya sedang pergi.

Disana tidak hanya Taehyung seorang, ia bersama kekasihnya.

"Mereka sedang jalan-jalan. Ini 'kan hari minggu." Jung Hoseok berkomentar.

Tetapi Taehyung hanya semakin menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia seperti biasa ingin mengajak bayi sahabatnya itu untuk bermain. Namun ternyata yang diharapkan malah tidak ada.

"Makanya punya bayi sendiri dong biar sama seperti Jimin dan bayinya." Hoseok berkomentar lagi, atau lebih tepat dibilang menggerutu. Atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi dia ngasih _'kode'_.

Tetapi Kim Taehyung hanya menghela napas sedih kemudian. Mana ngerti dia tentang apa yang dibilang kekasihnya sendiri.

"Huft,"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : finallyyyy :"D mohon maaf ini lama banget updatenya. Urusan dunia sudah benar-benar menguras waktu saya buat menghibur diri dengan tulisan ;"

Anyway~ kalo sempet nanti dibuat special omakenya hahaha.

Tapi ini chapter paling panzaaang haha semoga kalian semua puas. Awas aja kalo nggak.

Yosh, ide mainan seks itu dari baby chriseume tersayang yang selalu ngaku dirinya masih polos. Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah kasih ide dan masukannya untuk fanfic alay ini. Yang selalu nagihin, nyemangatin, dan lain-lainnya. Sekarang jadi banyak fanfic minyoon jadi gausah khawatir lah :"D

One top couple; minyoon. /slogan macam apa/

Okaaay, kita hemat kuota yah jadi belum bisa balas review semuanya satu-satu. Tapi terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kamu semua yang udah pernah komentar itu bikin semangat banget buat dijadiin cinderamata. I love you :")

.

Anyway again, see you at BTS Fanmeet in Kokas! XD kekeke.

.

.

_Special thanks to_ :

shapire always for onyx | ameliariskar330 | Viyomi | jungie noona | johayo-kaisoo | jhsxxope | GitARMY | ycsupernova | dumb-baby-lion | dhiva | anthi lee | TKTOPKID | MinJiSu | nanstatwt | btsugus | Hyerin song | RealMutiSHAWOL | miparkland | Nyonya Jung | wahyu . Fn1 | Gypsophila | Ihfaherdiati892 | chimin95 | hatakehanahungry | MYG79FBL | naranari part II | sopiyuliawati15 | Lucky Miku | siscaMinstalove | Anunya Bangtan | BaekMomx | fthkim . Kyo | RaraSwag'Chimchim958 | kaicoeg | Kookkie | dorkypotato | Oreobox | diyahpark1004 | Mr Yoon | Kyuminsimple0713 | luna | mikigae | chriseume | macclate21 | vhopeisreal | Se - Na | sh3enn0 | Panda Item | Jiminned | BangMinKi | Linkz account | VampireDPS | Hyungie01 | ydng | Kimmidiot | keikke | N-Yera48 KimAkaichan |

.

**With Love, **

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


	29. Chapter 29 Final

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

**.**

**.**

_._

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

**I**.

.

.

.

Siang itu Yoongi sedang memberi makan empat ekor ikan mas koki yang masih dipeliharanya didalam kolam karet kecilnya itu.

Yoongi juga menggerutu karena ikannya masih tetap begitu-begitu saja tanpa ada perubahan yang signifikan, ikannya tetap berukuran sama tak memanjang sedikitpun seperti Jimin yang tidak bertambah tinggi.

Um... Sepertinya Yoongi berpikiran yang sama seperti Jungkook tentang ikan mas kokinya.

Setelahnya Yoongi segera kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan makanan ikan dan mencuci kedua tangannya. Siang ini Yoongi sedang banyak waktu luang, apalagi kalau Minki sedang tidur siang seperti ini. Yoongi tak perlu mengejar Minki yang kini sudah bisa belajar duduk dan mulai belajar untuk menyeret diri pergi dari kasur lantai tipisnya.

Yoongi kini bisa bersantai sejenak sampai Minki terbangun dan menonton televisi bukanlah hal yang buruk saat ini. Lagipula, Yoongi juga bosan ingin melakukan apa.

Ketika sedang asyiknya Yoongi menonton tontonannya, tiba-tiba ponsel yang sengaja diletakkannya diatas meja itu berdering sebagai tanda ada panggilan masuk disana.

_'Park-Bocah sialan-Jimin' _

Begitu nama yang tertera disana. Yoongi sama sekali tak merubah nama kontaknya seperti saat mereka masih pacaran waktu itu.

"Hm." Yoongi menerima panggilannya dengan malas seperti biasa. Menempelkan ponselnya di sebelah telinga dan kedua matanya tetap tertuju pada televisi.

_"Didi~~" _

Suara ceria diseberang telepon sana membuat Yoongi berdecak malas kemudian. "Ada apa?"

_"Didi lagi ngapain? Baby Minki lagi ngapain? Semuanya sudah makan belum? Sudah minum susu? Terus hari ini—"_

"Bawel, berhenti bicara atau aku tutup teleponnya."

_"Eh iya iya jangan ditutup teleponnya!"_ Panik Jimin.

"Mau ngapain sih?" Tanya Yoongi, malas menghadapi pembicaraan tak penting dari suami bocahnya itu.

_"Aku sedang membutuhkanmu, Didi."_

"Huh?"

_"Phone sex yuk?"_

"HAH?!"

Terdengar kekehan Jimin dari sambungan telepon Yoongi mendengar reaksi kaget pemuda manis yang langsung terlonjak dari duduknya. Untung Yoongi sedang tidak mengunyah apapun, bisa tersedak juga kerongkongannya.

Lagipula, apa-apaan siang di tengah hari yang terik seperti ini Jimin mengajaknya tentang begituan. Belajar darimana dia.

"A—ada Minki." Jawab Yoongi sekenanya meski ia jadi agak gugup. Jimin itu memang yang paling ahli membuat Yoongi jantungan karena tingkahnya yang ajaib.

_"Oh ya? Mana-mana? Sini aku mau berbicara dengan Minki." _Pinta Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam. Duh, Yoongi tak terbiasa berbohong.

_"Didi? Mana suara Minkinya? Kok diam saja sih?" _

Hening. Yoongi tak menjawab apapun.

_"Didi bohong ya~ jam segini pasti Minki sedang bobo siang." _Jimin terkekeh kembali. Ia tahu Yoongi sedang mengelak.

"Ba—bawel!" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Jimin kemudian.

_"Jadi...bisakah kau bayangkan Mommy Mingi?" _

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jimin. "Apaan?"

_"Membayangkan aku penuh nafsu menghantam lubangmu yang sempit itu dengan kencang dan bergairah di siang hari yang panas ini?" _

_Blush._

"Ji—Jimin!" Yoongi merona panas dikedua pipinya saat itu juga. Bisa-bisanya Jimin bicara kotor seperti itu dengan suara rendahnya di sambungan telepon.

_"Iya sayang? Kau bisa membayangkannya bukan?" _Jeda sebentar. Hanya terdengar suara napas Jimin yang entah kenapa membuat telinga Yoongi panas mendengarnya. _"Aku mencumbumu diatas sofa kamar kita dan membelai tubuhmu lembut dengan jari pendekku ini, hm?"_

Yoongi terdiam. Tak berbicara sepatah katapun atau bergerak sedikitpun. Tetapi Jimin tetap berbicara di sambungan teleponnya.

_"Mencengkeram erat penismu dan mengulumnya—"_

"Hyaa bocah mesum sialan! Awas kalau pulang!"

FLIP!

Yoongi segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan kasar. Napasnya memburu dan kedua pipinya memerah seperti apel. Ia juga mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan.

"Brengsek Park Jimin." Gerutunya kemudian.

.

Disisi lain di sebuah ruang _lounge_ yang sepi, ada Jimin yang duduk sendirian disana dengan _cup caramel macchiato_ dingin yang baru dibelinya itu.

"Yaaah, kok dimatiin? Aku 'kan seriusan Didiiii~ ;_;"

Sebenarnya Jimin sedang _horny_ sendiri siang ini. Biasalah masalah lelaki.

Mari biarkan Jimin merana.

.

.

.

.

**II**.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut wajah dilema. Ia menatap Minki digendongannya dengan cemas. Yang dibalas tatapan lugu dari bayinya.

Hari ini ia baru saja dihubungi oleh Namjoon—rekan _rapper_nya untuk tampil di tempat biasa. Namjoon bilang katanya mereka bakal kedatangan rekan _underground_ dari Daegu yang sudah lama tidak tampil bersama. Tentu saja Yoongi harus menemui mereka untuk beradu _rap_.

Tetapi... bagaimana dengan Minki?

Yoongi akan berangkat pukul lima sore dan tentu saja saat itu Jimin belum pulang.

Siapa nanti yang akan menjaga Minki?

Kalau diajak pun nanti Minki juga akan bermain dengan Tae—oh iya, Taehyung!

Menitipkan Minki pada Taehyung saja mungkin tidak buruk. Hm, Yoongi harus menghubungi pemuda itu tentu saja.

.

"Halo, Tae?" Yoongi langsung menghubungi Taehyung setelah ia bersiap dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang _catchy_ itu siap untuk melakukan _perform_nya setelah sekian lama. Ukh, rasanya Yoongi jadi tidak sabar.

_"Yaa~?"_ Dari seberang telepon terdengar menjawab ceria.

"Tae, aku butuh bantuanmu." Pinta Yoongi, ia duduk diatas ranjang dan menoleh pada Minki yang tiduran disebelahnya memekik senang dengan mainan karetnya.

_"Bantuan apa, Hyung?" _

"Bisakah kau jaga Minki untuk malam ini? Tidak sampai larut kok."

_"Woaaah~ jagain Minki!" _Taehyung berseru senang. _"Ta—tapi Hyung..."_

"Kenapa?"

_"Aku harus menemani Hosiki-hyung malam ini... ah! Kalian akan perform bersama, bukan?"_

"Itu dia masalahnya... Aku harus ikut dan Jimin belum pulang, Tae. Lalu bagaimana dengan Minki?" Yoongi mengeluh. Berharap sahabat suami bocahnya itu bisa memberikan solusi.

_"Sebentar..."_ Yoongi dapat mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari sambungan teleponnya. _"Bagaimana kalau kita titipkan Minki pada Jungkook saja?"_

"Jungkook?" Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

_"Iya, Jungkook pacarnya Jin-sunbae itu."_

"Bukan...bukan itu maksudku. Memangnya dia datang juga? Biasanya Seokjin sendirian."

_"Mereka datang kok. Percaya padaku." _Taehyung meyakinkan.

Yonngi berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah." Yoongi segera menutup sambungannya dengan Taehyung. Ia lalu segera menggendong Minki dan juga menyiapkan keperluan bayi yang akan dibawanya malam ini.

Yoongi benar-benar akan membawa Minki ke kafe tongkrongannya itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin tentunya.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut ketika Jimin sampai di apartemennya. Ia terlihat begitu lelah sepertinya. Lihat saja raut wajahnya yang kusut, lengan kemeja yang dinaikkan, dan dasi yang berantakan karena dilonggarkan dengan asal-asalan. Belum lagi lengannya menenteng tas yang disampirkan dibahu dan sebuah kardus tak terlalu besar bertuliskan 'lego' disana dengan banyak aksen warna-warni. Oh, Jimin membelikan hadiah mainan baru untuk Minki rupanya.

"Aku pulang..." Jimin berseru pelan ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namun pandangannya mengerut begitu mendapati suasana gelap dari dalam ruangan.

"Aku pulang? Didi? Minki-_ya_?"

Jimin berseru kembali namun hanya keheningan lah yang menyapa. Jimin mulai berpandangan horor, ia berjalan menuju saklar ruang tengah tanpa melepas sepatunya.

"Kemana mereka?" Jimin mulai bernada cemas kala menyalakan lampu tetapi tak menemukan seseorang pun disana. Kekhawatirannya pun semakin memuncak dan membuatnya berdebar takut kala ia tak menemukan siapapun disana dan yang membuatnya semakin memanas antara cemas, khawatir, dan marah adalah Jimin menemukan ponsel Yoongi diatas meja ruang santai.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Ia melempar tasnya keatas sofa bersamaan dengan dus mainan yang sempat dibelinya tadi sepulang bekerja. Jimin segera beranjak cepat dari apartemennya untuk kembali ke parkiran. Ia harus mencari Yoongi sekarang juga.

Jimin membanting pintu mobilnya sendiri dan segera menjalankannya pergi, ia berniat untuk pergi ke rumah kakak iparnya lebih dulu. Siapa tahu Yoongi pergi kesana dan lupa membawa ponselnya. Selagi dalam perjalanan, Jimin juga menelepon Yoonjae untuk sekedar memastikan keberadaan orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

.

"Halo, Yoonjae-_hyung_?"

_"Jimin? Tumben meneleponku?"_

"Iya, _Hyung_. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Apa Yoongi-_hyung_ ada dirumahmu sekarang?" Tanya Jimin tanpa basa-basi. Ia masih berusaha fokus pada setirnya mengarungi jalanan Seoul.

"Yoongi? Kurasa ia tak mengabari apapun karena tiga hari ini aku sedang berada di Gangwon." Terdengar nada heran dari kakak iparnya. "Ada apa?"

"O—oh maaf, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar hehehe." Jimin tertawa dipaksakan. Tak ingin membuat nada khawatir yang akan dicurigai oleh kakak iparnya itu. "Kalau begitu selamat malam, Yoonjae-_hyung_."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoonjae, dibuat semakin khawatirlah Jimin. Kemana lagi Yoongi pergi selain ke tempat kakaknya?

Ke Busan? Tidak mungkin. Yoongi mana mau pergi jauh-jauh tanpa ditemani.

Ke _mall_? Lebih tidak mungkin. Yoongi bukan tipe orang penyuka belanja gila-gilaan yang semakin malam semakin mendapatkan diskon besar.

Lalu kemana Yoongi pergi? Jimin hanya bisa gundah kalau begini. Ia lelah, ia ingin tidur, dan ia juga lapar. Tetapi keluarga kecilnya lebih penting dari semua hal itu saat ini jika Jimin dibuat khawatir seperti sekarang.

Jimin lalu menepikan mobilnya sebentar. Ia kembali membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi beberapa teman Yoongi untuk menanyakannya. Tetapi anehnya, semua nomor yang Jimin ketahui tentang teman-teman Yoongi tidak ada yang tersambung satu orang pun. Semuanya tidak ada yang mengangkat panggilan Jimin.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, lengannya memukul-mukul pelan kemudi. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari Yoongi kalau sudah seperti ini. Dan membayangkan istri serta bayi kecilnya berada diluar rumah semalam ini membuat Jimin mulai berpikir hal-hal buruk yang negatif. Bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat? Kedinginan? Lapar? Diculik?

Astaga, Jimin akan pingsan saja rasanya dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Kemudian Jimin mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar, masih dengan menepikan mobilnya ia mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya kembali untuk menelepon Taehyung.

Ya, Kim Taehyung sahabat seperjuangannya yang bodoh lagi penyuka singa itu. Pemuda itu selalu menjadi satu-satunya 'tempat sampah' curhat kala Jimin sedang memiliki masalah. Begitupun sebaliknya, mereka selalu berbagi cerita selama perjalanan muda mereka di Seoul sebagai seorang sahabat.

Lama tak diangkat, Jimin mencoba mengulang panggilannya kembali. Entah kenapa ia melakukan itu. Ia hanya merasa Taehyung pasti tahu sesuatu mengingat pemuda itu penyuka anak kecil dan juga sangat dekat dengan Minki.

.

_"KRSSKK~~"_

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu panggilannya tersambung dan ia mendengar suara berisik musik dari sana. Dengan agak meninggikan suaranya, Jimin kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan berseru disana.

"HALO? KIM TAEHYUNG?"

_"HALOOO?"_ Sambungan teleponnya segera terjawab.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahi. Taehyung terdengar seperti sedang berteriak dan sepertinya tempat dimana Taehyung berada sedang menyalakan musik nyanyian...

.

.

...Sebentar.

Berisik. Musik. Nyanyian.

Astaga.

Kenapa Jimin tak kepikiran kafe tongkrongan Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya itu?!

.

"Taehyung! Katakan sedang dimana kau sekarang?"

_"Aku? Tentu saja bersama kekasihku."_ Suara Taehyung masih terdengar bercampur dengan suara musik disana.

"Kekasihmu ada jadwal manggung malam ini?"

_"Iya, Jim."_

"Sama gengnya?"

_"Iya, Jim."_

"Anggota gengnya lengkap bertiga?"

_"Iya, Jim."_

"Apa anakku bersamamu?"

_"Iya, Ji—HAH? Minki tadi tidak bersamaku kok!"_

Bagus. Jimin tahu sekarang Yoongi sedang manggung.

Jimin mulai berdecak malas juga mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Iya tahu benar gelagat Taehyung dari pertanyaan terakhirnya itu berisi kebohongan.

"Terus sekarang anakku dengan siapa kalau ibunya saat ini sedang manggung bersama teman-temannya?" Tanya Jimin dengan yang hanya mendengar dari suaranya saja sudah membuat Taehyung gelagapan.

Jimin itu kalau sudah tersulut pasti akan benar-benar marah.

Taehyung jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Salahnya juga menerima telepon ketika tengah menikmati penampilan kekasihnya saat ini bersama geng _rapper_nya yang tentu saja ada Yoongi disana.

_"Jim, dengar—"_

"Aku akan kesana."

Jimin dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Taehyung. Ia mulai menyalakan kembali mobilnya dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Beruntung jaraknya dekat dengan posisi Jimin saat ini.

Rasa khawatirnya kini bercampur dengan amarah. Yoongi berani membawa Minki pergi selarut ini hanya untuk manggung bersama teman-temannya. Dan yang membuat Jimin kecewa adalah kenapa Yoongi tak mengabarinya untuk meminta bantuan. Seharusnya Yoongi 'kan bisa menghubungi Jimin untuk menjaga Minki di rumah atau sekedar mengabarinya. Tetapi yang dilakukan Yoongi diam-diam membawa Minki pergi dan membuat Jimin khawatir benar-benar keterlaluan.

.

Di tempat duduknya, Taehyung menepuk dahinya dan mengeluh.

"Haduh! Sepertinya barusan aku keceplosan." Ucapnya cemas, memikirkan pasti sahabatnya itu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari untuk menyusul istrinya dan marah-marah. Taehyung lalu menatap panggung sudut kafe yang masih ramai oleh penampilan kekasihnya dan kawan-kawannya. Tetapi Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan rasa bersalah. Ia harus mengabarinya dengan segera kalau Jimin akan menjemputnya sekarang.

Taehyung lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri panggung kecil itu untuk memanggil Yoongi. Membuat pemuda manis yang sedang mengobrol bersama rekan penyuka musiknya itu merengut menatap tingkah absurd Taehyung yang melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya seraya menghampiri.

"Didi Didi Di—"

"Hei hei hentikan panggilan itu disini, Taehyung_ie_.". Yoongi mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng dan dengan wajah paniknya ia menitah Yoongi dengan menarik sebelah tangannya. Membuat pandangan orang-orang disana menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Duh Didi, Jimin akan kesini sekarang!"

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar pernyataan Taehyung, ia lalu membawa pandangannya untuk melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Memangnya sekarang jam—_mwo_? Sudah setengah sebelas!"

"Didi maafkan aku! Tadi aku tak sengaja mengatakan pada Jimin kalau dirimu dan _baby_ Minki ada disini ;_;" Taehyung berucap khawatir dengan wajah bersalahnya.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas meski ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya dan ia berjalan mendahului Taehyung.

"Tidak, Tae. Ini bukan salahmu. Sekarang aku harus—"

_CRING._

Yoongi mengangkat pandangannya pada pintu utama kafe yang terbuka dan kedua tatapnya langsung bertemu dengan manik tajam yang begitu dikasihinya.

Jimin benar-benar mendatanginya seperti apa yang Taehyung bilang.

Dan oh tidak, jangan wajah itu lagi. Yoongi sedang tak ingin bertengkar lagi sekarang.

"Jimin!" Itu suara Taehyung memanggil. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh kearah Taehyung, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak ramah.

"Tae, dimana bayiku." Tanya Jimin pelan, wajahnya menegang dan ia terlihat begitu kesal sekarang apalagi melihat Yoongi yang kini dihadapannya.

"_Baby_ Minki ada di lantai dua dan santai saja, Jim—"

Belum selesai Taehyung berbicara Jimin sudah melesat begitu saja melewati Taehyung dan Yoongi untuk menuju sudut ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah anak tangga disana. Tanpa melirik Yoongi sedikitpun.

Yoongi menghela napas dengan gusar. Jimin tak mau menyapanya dan sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar marah padanya.

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang menjauh lalu bergantian dengan menatap Yoongi cemas. Biar bagaimanapun ia juga merasa bersalah disini karena telah memberikan ide untuk membawa Minki kemari.

"Didi, maafkan—"

"Sudahlah, Tae. Aku bisa urus sendiri dengan Jimin." Yoongi tersenyum kecil kearah Taehyung sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Jimin pergi ke lantai dua untuk menyusul bayi mereka.

Taehyung jadi terharu sendiri melihat tingkah Yoongi. Betapa ia begitu mengagumi lelaki pucat itu yang kini telah terlihat begitu dewasa dalam menghadapi sikap Jimin yang begitu kekanakkan seperti saat ini.

.

Yoongi dengan susah payah mengejar langkah Jimin sampi akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu, Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Jimin hei—"

Tetapi Jimin menepis lengan Yoongi hingga membuatnya tersentak dan Jimin beralih untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Taehyung sampai terkejut menahan tubuh Yoongi dibelakangnya. Jimin yang sedang marah memang tak pernah main-main. Selalu saja terlihat panas.

CKLEK.

Tepat begitu pintunya terbuka, sontak dua orang lelaki yang terduduk disalah satu sudut disana langsung menatap kearah pintu dengan tatapan terkejut.

Benar saja ada Minki disana. Bersama Seokjin yang memangku tubuh mungil bayi yang sedang tertawa itu dan Jungkook yang duduk disamping Seokjin terlihat baru saja menghentikan tawanya begitu ada orang datang ke ruangan mereka.

Merasakan kedatangannya membuat Minki memekik lucu dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Jimin, mengisyaratkannya untuk meminta digendong.

Tetapi Jimin tidak sedang terlihat ramah. Setelah lelah mencari akhirnya ia menemukan Yoongi dan juga bayi mereka, tetapi melihat Yoongi melepaskan Minki dan membiarkannya bersama orang lain membuat Jimin tidak nyaman.

"Berikan Minki pada ibunya." Jimin berucap tanpa melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun dari ambang pintu. Membuat Minki semakin merengek dari gendongan Seokjin untuk meminta berpindah pada Jimin. Tetapi Jimin mengabaikan rengekan bayinya.

Yoongi menghela napas dan segera menghampiri Seokjin yang menatapnya bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Yoongi beralih memindahkan Minki dari gendongan Seokjin.

"A—hinggh—"

Tetapi kelihatannya Minki mulai semakin merengek digendongan Yoongi dan tetap mengulurkan kedua lengan mungilnya kearah Jimin.

Jimin sedang tak mempedulikan itu sekarang, kini ia menatap Yoongi dan mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Pulang sekarang." Lalu Jimin segera berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan semua yang ada disana tanpa menyapa mereka sedikitpun.

Yoongi menghela napas kembali. Ia mulai menimang Minki yang mulai bergerak gusar dalam gendongannya karena melihat Jimin pergi. Bayi itu sudah mulai mengenal Jimin dan kebiasaan barunya adalah mengisyaratkan meminta Jimin untuk menggendongnya ketika pemuda itu pulang ke rumah. Tetapi kini Jimin sedang dalam amarah dan mengabaikan semuanya.

"Yeah, aku harus pulang sekarang." Yoongi berjalan kearah sofa untuk mengambil tasnya. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Minki untukku malam ini, Jin-_hyung_, Jungkook, dan kau Taehyung_ie_."

Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi sebentar. "Apa Jimin marah lagi padamu?"

"Ukh, Yoongi-_hyung_ maafkan aku, pasti gara-gara aku Jimin jadi marah..." Taehyung memasang wajah menyesalnya kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia menaikkan gendongan Minki dan mengusap sayang tubuhnya karena rengekannya semakin kencang. "Tidak apa-apa, Jimin memang selalu seperti itu jika ia sedang merasa lelah."

"Uuu dedek Minkinya mulai nangis nih, sedih sekali sepertinya sampai netesin airmata." Jungkook ternyata berada didekat Yoongi dan mengusap pipi tembam bayi manis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Yoongi segera berlalu dari ruangan _lounge_ diatas kafe itu. Taehyung ikut mengekori Yoongi untuk mencoba menghibur Minki yang semakin menangis.

.

"Minkinya sudah dijemput nih, _Hyung_. Kita ngapain lagi dong sekarang." Jungkook memangku wajah dengan sebelah tangannya.

Seokjin hanya mengusak sayang kepala Jungkook. "Sudah malam juga, pulang yuk."

.

.

"Jimin." Yoongi duduk disamping kemudi dan kewalahan memegangi Minki yang terus merengek dan memberontak dengan Jimin yang bersiap untuk menyalan mesin mobilnya. "Aku tahu kau marah, Jim. Tetapi bisakah kau menggendong Minki sebentar saja? Ia merindukanmu."

Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam jadi tersentak mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Ia kemudian menatap bayi mungilnya yang belum genap berusia satu tahun dalam dekapan Yoongi. Wajahnya memerah dan kedua mata beningnya berkaca-kaca, pipi tembamnya terhiasi airmata lalu kedua sudut bibirnya yang turun kebawah. Sebelah tangan jari-jari mungilnya terulur ke arah Jimin seolah ingin menggapainya.

Menatap wajah buah hati kesayangannya yang begitu polos membuat Jimin tak sampai menahan amarahnya lagi. Rasanya sudut hatinya meleleh begitu saja dan memberikan rasa nyaman seolah semua penat dan lelah dalam diri Jimin terangkat begitu saja.

Jimin mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum. Sebelah lengannya meraih lengan mungil Minki dan menggenggamnya hangat.

"Minki sayang~~ sini Dada gendong, hm?"

Yoongi ikut tersenyum kemudian. Melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah Jimin pada Minki membuat hatinya ikut menghangat. Menandakan betapa kehadirannya begitu mengharmonisasikan kehidupan antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan senang hati memberikan Minki ke pangkuan Jimin yang segera didekap hangat oleh pemuda itu dengan hati-hati seakan takut tubuh mungil bayinya akan terbentur dengan kemudi karena mereka masih berada didalam mobil.

Minki yang semula merengek segera memekik senang Jimin akhirnya menggendongnya, apalagi ketika Jimin dengan gemas menciumi wajahnya dan menggelitiknya dengan menggesekkan hidungnya di pipi tembam bayi itu. Membuat Minki tertawa ala bayinya yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ujujuju~ anak Dada lucu banget sih? Gigit ah gigit."

Jimin malah keterusan bercanda dan mulai memainkan bibirnya di pipi Minki untuk menggigitnya. Minki jadi semakin ceria digendongan Jimin. Kepalan tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul wajah Jimin dengan gemas.

Yoongi terus tersenyum menatap keduanya. Minki itu kalau sudah bertemu Jimin pasti akan selalu ceria dan terus tertawa bersamanya.

"Jimin... sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Minki juga sudah harus tidur." Yoongi mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih Minki agar kembali ke gendongannya.

Minki mulai memekik kembali saat Yoongi menyentuhnya. Ia mulai menendang-nendang saat Yoongi menjauhkannya dari Jimin.

"Uh oh! _Baby_ Minki harus tidur. Jangan main terus!" Jimin mengisyaratkan dengan _shush_ pelan kearahnya.

Minki sudah akan menangis lagi kalau saja Yoongi tidak menyumpalnya dengan dot susu hangat yang sudah Yoongi keluarkan dari tasnya.

Jimin terkekeh menatap bayinya. Ia segera bersiap menyalakan mobilnya untuk membawa mereka pulang.

.

Tetapi disepanjang perjalanan, suasana menjadi hening sampai mereka sampai di apartemen. Hanya terdengar suara dengkuran lembut Minki yang memang sudah tertidur lelap dalam dekapan Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin telah lebih dulu pergi ke ranjang ketika mereka sampai.

Yoongi membawa Minki ke keranjang tidurnya dan menggantikannya pakaian lalu memberinya selimut. Yoongi juga membereskan bawaannya dan membersihkan diri untuk berganti pakaian dengan piyamanya.

Yoongi menatap jam dinding kamarnya dan menghela napas kemudian, sudah lebih dari tengah malam rupanya. Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah karena sejak mereka pulang Jimin belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Pasti suami bocahnya itu masih marah padanya.

Yoongi perlahan menghampiri ranjangnya, menatap sejenak punggung tegap Jimin yang membelakanginya diatas tempat tidur.

Dengan gerakan pelan Yoongi menaikkan dirinya keatas ranjang, menghampiri Jimin untuk ikut berbaring dibelakangnya dan Yoongi menelusupkan lengannya melewati perut Jimin dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Tak ada gerakan apapun, Yoongi berpikir Jimin pasti sungguh lelah hari ini sampai tertidur pulas.

Yoongi berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya, lengannya tetap melingkar di perut Jimin dari belakang dan Yoongi menempelkan dahinya dibelakang kepala Jimin. Disana Yoongi berbisik penuh penyesalan.

"Jimin-_ah_... _mianhae_." Bisik Yoongi lembut. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin sampai membuat tubuhnya menempel di punggung Jimin.

"_Mianhae_." Bisiknya lagi dengan lirih.

Seiring dengan detik jam yang berdentang dalam hening malam, Yoongi akhirnya terlelap juga.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan merasakan deruan napas teratur dibelakang lehernya. Sedari tadi ia hanya berpura-pura tidur dan mendengar semua apa yang Yoongi lakukan sedari tadi.

Jimin menurunkan sebelah tangannya untuk menemukan lengan Yoongi yang masih memeluknya. Jimin mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan hangat dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Sebenarnya ia tak sampai hati untuk mengabaikan Yoongi sedari tadi.

Jimin lalu dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya sampai ia berhadapan dengan wajah Yoongi yang terlelap. Jimin menatap lembut wajah orang terkasihnya itu. Ia juga mengusap dahi Yoongi untuk menyingkirkan poni yang hampir menutupi kelopak mata kecilnya. Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Yoongi dengan begitu pelan seolah takut akan membangunkannya. Lalu Jimin berbalik memeluk tubuh Yoongi, menelusupkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Yoongi dan membawanya semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya dan membiarkan kepala Yoongi bersandar di perpotongan lehernya.

"_Nado mianhae_."

Jimin kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Kali ini benar-benar menyusul Yoongi kealam mimpi mereka berdua dengan saling berbagi kehangatan yang jauh lebih hangat dari sebuah selimut. Yaitu dengan pelukan sayang yang selalu mereka bagi di setiap malam.

.

.

.

.

**III**.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Jimin sedang sensian. Begitu Yoongi menyebutnya ketika mendapati Jimin mendiamkannya. Yoongi jadi berpikir apa mungkin karena kejadian malam itu Yoongi pergi diam-diam dengan Minki membuat Jimin sesinsitif seperti sekarang ini?

Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak.

Yang pasti Yoongi itu memang orang yang cuek, tetapi ia tidak suka dicuekin.

Hm.

.

Malam itu Jimin sedang duduk santai diatas sofa dengan mengunyah biskuit coklat milik Yoongi. Ia baru saja menidurkan Minki sampai bayi mungilnya itu terlelap di keranjang tidurnya.

Ya, Jimin benar-benar serius menonton televisi bersama camilannya sampai tiba-tiba ia menangkap tingkah aneh Yoongi.

Disebut aneh oleh Jimin karena ia baru kali ini melihat Yoongi memakai setelan piyama super tipisnya. Entah ia mendapatkannya darimana tetapi itu hal yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Jimin. Serius.

Dan Yoongi berjalan dari arah dapur dengan membawa mug berisi susu favoritnya kearah Jimin. Wajahnya terlihat ragu namun langkahnya dengan perlahan mendekati Jimin dan ia mengambil tempat kosong diatas sofa yang kini Jimin tempati. Tak hanya itu, Yoongi juga duduk merapat pada Jimin sampai kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Masih dengan wajah yang kikuk ia duduk disebelah Jimin, Yoongi menyesap susunya.

Jimin yang menatap tingkah itu tersenyum gemas kemudian. Yoongi berniat menarik perhatiannya, eh?

Atau sedang ingin menggodanya?

Dengan iseng kemudian Jimin menyenggol sikut Yoongi yang masih menyesap susunya. Membuat pegangannya pada cuping mug bergoyang dan susu yang diminumnya tumpah di bibir Yoongi sampai ke bajunya. Membuat piyama tipis sewarna gading itu basah oleh susu di bagian dada Yoongi.

"Yah!"

Akhirnya Yoongi bersuara.

Jimin terkekeh kecil menatapnya. Yoongi sudah menatap kesal padanya sekarang. Lengannya kini sibuk memegangi baju basahnya dan dengan berdecak kesal ia beranjak dari atas sofa kembali menuju dapur dengan langkah menghentak kesal.

Jimin jadi terkekeh semakin senang melihatnya. Ia meninggalkan tontonan televisinya dan juga beranjak untuk menyusul Yoongi ke dapur sebelum istrinya itu benar-benar marah karena ia menyenggol susunya.

Sesampainya di dapur Jimin malah disuguhi pemandangan paling menggoda yang pernah Yoongi berikan padanya.

Yoongi sedang menelanjangi dirinya di sudut dapur dan menatap Jimin begitu menggoda dengan pandangan sayunya ketika Jimin datang menatapnya. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merona malu ketika ia mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu ke lantai.

Jimin hanya diam terpaku di sisi lain dapur. Menatap dengan intens dan membiarkan Yoongi menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Melepas bajunya sendiri dengan begitu seduktif seolah menunggu Jimin untuk menderita karena ia begitu sensual kelihatannya untuk menyicipi kulit sepucat salju itu.

Lihat betapa istrinya yang menggemaskan itu kini sudah bisa menggoda Jimin dengan nakal.

Yoongi melepas sisa kain terakhir ditubuhnya dengan membelakangi Jimin. Membiarkan pemuda itu menatap punggung dan bokong kecilnya semakin lapar.

Bibir Jimin sudah kering sedari tadi. Dan melihat Yoongi sudah bertelanjang bulat dihadapannya membuat Jimin sudah tak tahan untuk menghampirinya dan menerjangnya.

Dengan langkah yang tidak bisa dibilang santai, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi di sudut dapur. Memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dari belakang dan dengan segera Jimin membisikinya.

"Aku tahu kau mencoba menggodaku sedari tadi. Sedang ingin bercinta, hm?"

Yoongi menunduk dalam. Memegangi erat lengan Jimin yang mulai melingkari perutnya. Ia jadi merasa malu sendiri tingkahnya dapat dengan mudah Jimin baca. Suaminya itu memang selalu mesum, tetapi Yoongi membutuhkannya saat ini untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

"Kalau sedang ingin katakan saja... aku pasti akan memanjakanmu."

Jimin berbisik lembut menggelitik leher belakang Yoongi.

Yoongi menggigit pelan bibirnya merasakan tubuhnya mulai meremang. Belum lagi lengan Jimin yang sudah berjelajah diatas kulit telanjang Yoongi.

Jimin menyeringai puas. Ia akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami untuk memenuhi kebutuhan istrinya. Jimin lalu membalik tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Menatap dalam manik sayunya sebelum akhirnya Jimin mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Yoongi segera memejamkan kedua matanya dan lenganya melingkari leher Jimin. Membiarkan pemuda kesayangannya itu untuk merengkuhnya erat dan menciumnya semakin dalam. Membelah bibir tipis kemerahannya dan mencari beribu kenikmatan lain dari dalam mulut Yoongi yang selalu terasa manis bagi Jimin.

"Emmh...cuph..."

Lama kelamaan Jimin semakin liar mencium Yoongi. Meraup bibir tipisnya dan menggigitinya dengan gemas seolah bibir kenyal itu adalah permen _gummy bear_. Membuat Yoongi melenguh karena ciumannya dan membuat bibirnya merekah sempurna dengan basah.

Merasa Jimin terlalu bersemangat menciumnya, Yoongi memukul pelan belakang kepala Jimin untuk menghentikannya. Jimin segera terkekeh dalam ciumannya menyadari itu.

Tak ayal untuk melepaskan ciumannya, Jimin malah menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yoongi untuk menelusuri garis rahangnya. Mengecupnya dengan begitu menggoda sampai Jimin berhenti diperpotongan leher Yoongi yang begitu pucat dan bersih. Membuat Jimin jadi sangat ingin mewarnainya.

"Hmmh..."

Jimin menjilati leher Yoongi dengan basah sebelum ia menanamkan hisapannya pada salah satu titik sensitif Yoongi di lehernya yang sudah sangat dihapal oleh Jimin. Menghisap dan menggigitnya kencang dan gemas sampai membuat Yoongi melenguh antara geli dan juga keenakan. Meninggalkan bekas memerah yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulit pucat Yoongi sebagai tanda kepemilikannya yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Tak puas hanya dilehernya saja, Jimin juga menanamkan ciuman lain yang membekas di bahu putih Yoongi sampai ke dadanya. Belum lagi lengan nakal Jimin yang bermain-main dengan kesejatian Yoongi dengan mengurutnya sampai menegang dan sesekali Jimin menekan jarinya dibawah selangkangan Yoongi dengan iseng. Membuat Yoongi menggelinjang disana karena sejak awal ia memang sudah terangsang dan menginginkan sebuah aktifitas _sex_.

"Jimin... cepatlah." Yoongi menarik-narik pelan rambut Jimin untuk segera melepaskan ciuman di dadanya dan segera bermain ke intinya.

"Wow santai, sayang~" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas kecupannya di dada Yoongi yang sudah terdapat bercak kemerahan disana. "Didi tidak ingin melepas bajuku lebih dulu begitu?"

_Blush. _

Yoongi menyadari Jimin masih berpakaian lengkap santainya dan dirinya sendiri sudah bertelanjang bulat.

"Ya—yak! Jimin bodoh!"

Jimin hanya tertawa kemudian. Ia segera mengecup singkat bibir merekah Yoongi karena ulahnya itu dan kemudian melepas kaus putih yang dipakainya sampai ia bertelanjang dada.

Yoongi kembali merona menatapnya. Tubuh atletis Jimin memang membuatnya selalu berdegup kencang entah meski berkali-kali pun Yoongi menatapnya atau menyentuhnya.

Jimin menarik pinggang Yoongi untuk merangkulnya kembali dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Kita lakukan diatas meja yuk?" Ajak Jimin.

"_Mwo mwo_?" Yoongi sudah mau protes lagi kalau saja Jimin tak menggendongnya sekarang.

Jimin benar-benar mengangkatnya dari lantai dan membawa Yoongi keatas meja yang tak terlalu luas itu untuk mendudukkannya. Meja makan dengan empat kursi yang simpel dan tak terlalu besar.

Yoongi dibiarkan duduk diatasnya dengan kedua kaki menjuntai di udara karena ia duduk di tepiannya.

Jimin menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Mengusap rambut Yoongi ke belakang telinganya dan diam-diam ia melebarkan kedua paha Yoongi yang terduduk disana.

Yoongi hanya bisa balas menatap sayu Jimin. Kedua pipinya merona dan bibir merekah akibat ciuman dari Jimin itu sedikit terbuka. Sikap alaminya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Jimin..."

Jimin membawa sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi turun ke lehernya sampai ke dada Yoongi. Terus turun sampai lengan Jimin sampai pinggang Yoongi, mengelusnya pelan dan jemari itu semakin turun menjalar sampai ke paha Yoongi dan Jimin mengusap hangat paha dalam pucat itu.

Yoongi hanya bisa melenguh pelan merasakannya. Ia merekam jelas dalam memorinya bagaimana Jimin begitu lembut menyentuhnya jika dalam momen berdua yang mulai memanas seperti ini.

Jimin kemudian mendekati bibirnya di belakang telinga Yoongi. Mengendusi titik sensitifnya dan membisikinya dengan seduktif disana.

"Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu, _Princess_. Akan aku lakukan dengan cepat." Bisiknya begitu rendah sampai membuat Yoongi meremang karenanya.

Selanjutnya Jimin mendorong pelan kedua bahu Yoongi untuk menuntunnya berbaring diatas meja. Yoongi agak tersentak merasakannya permukaan keras yang dingin di punggungnya membuat Yoongi menegang. Lalu Jimin juga menuntun sebelah kaki Yoongi untuk ia letakkan di bahunya. Membiarkan sebelah kakinya menggantung di tepian meja.

Sekali lagi Jimin harus membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering menatap Yoongi saat ini. Tubuh telanjang diatas meja dan selangkangan yang terbuka lebar karena Jimin menahan satu kaki Yoongi di bahunya benar-benar sebuah pose yang begitu menyentak birahi Jimin saat ini.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, bodoh!"

Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Aura _tsun-tsun_nya sedang kuat sekali hari ini.

"_Yes, baby_. Ayo katakan 'AHH'?"

Tak disangka Jimin sudah memposisikan lengannya didepan _manhole_ Yoongi. Bersiap dengan jemari yang juga sudah dilumuri oleh _precum_ Yoongi sebelumnya itu memasukkan jari tengahnya. Membuat Yoongi mendesah saat itu juga.

"Anggh..."

"Kubilang katakan 'AHH'?"

Jimin memasukkan dua jemarinya sekaligus dan membuat Yoongi menjerit.

"AHH!"

"Tepat sekali sayang." Jimin menyeringai puas. Ia lalu mulai menggerakkan tiga jari _chubby_nya didalam Yoongi dengan cepat.

"AHH... Jimin—AHH."

Yoongi terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencengkeram tepian meja.

"Ya, terus mendesah seperti itu, sayang."

Jimin semakin semangat menggoda Yoongi dengan jemarinya. Terus memaju-mundurkan jemarinya atau sekedar menekuk jemarinya didalam sana yang membuat Yoongi semakin mendesah keras.

Entah Yoongi yang memang sedang bernafsu, tiba-tiba saja perutnya begitu tegang dan ia merasa orgasme pertamanya akan datang hanya dari servis jari Jimin.

"Ukh...Jimin, aku dat—"

Cairan cinta Yoongi telah lebih dulu datang daripada Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya lebih dulu. Yoongi semakin memajukan pinggulnya kearah Jimin.

"Oh _shit_, kau terlalu cepat keluar, Didi."

Dengan terburu-buru Jimin mengeluarkan jemarinya dari manhole Yoongi dan ia dengan cepat menurunkan celana training hitam yang masih melekat padanya untuk segera mengurut kejantanannya sendiri dengan cairan cinta milik Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri mencoba mengatur napasnya saat ini. Peluhnya menyelimuti tubuhnya dan rasa lengket tidak nyaman terasa di punggungnya karena ia berbaring diatas meja kayu.

Yoongi lalu mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan menahannya dengan kedua sikunya. Menatap apa yang sedang dilakukan Jimin.

Tetapi hal itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia melihat Jimin sedang mengocok kejantanannya sendiri untuk bersiap memasuki Yoongi.

"Nah Didi, akan kulakukan dengan cepat."

Jimin mengeratkan sebelah kaki Yoongi yang masih bertengger di bahunya selagi ia mencoba untuk memasuki lubang hangat kesukaannya.

Yoongi bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Jimin menatap penuh nafsu bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika ia memasuki _manhole_ Yoongi.

Yoongi tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya lebih lama dengan sikutnya. Ia kembali ambruk diatas meja hanya untuk mendesah kembali merasakan benda tumpul yang panas mulai semakin jauh memasuki tubuhnya. Memberikan rasa sakit sekaligus menginginkannya lebih jauh.

"AARGH! JIMIN!"

Yoongi selalu menjerit kapanpun Jimin memasukkan miliknya. Dan itu membuat Jimin agak bersalah sebenarnya. Tetapi demi membawa kenikmatan lebih jauh untuk mereka berdua, Jimin memang harus melakukannya.

"Urgh, sempit... Kau memang yang terbaik, Yoongi-_ah_." Jimin menggeram dan memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan miliknya yang tegang dicengkeram sempurna oleh dinding hangat yang berkedut nikmat itu.

"Ahh...ahn..." Yoongi mendesis pelan. Milik Jimin telah tertanam seutuhnya didalam dirinya. Dan itu membuat Yoongi terasa begitu penuh.

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap menghantam kenikmatan mereka berdua. "Akan kumulai, Didi. Bersiaplah."

"AHH!"

Yoongi mencengkeram erat tepian meja begitu Jimin mendorong kejantanannya dengan kuat didalam Yoongi. Menjauhkannya kembali dan kembali menghantamnya.

"AHH...AHH!"

Terus seperti itu dalam tempo yang melambat dan dipercepat. Jimin yang berdiri menggenjot Yoongi sampai membuat tubuh yang terbaring diatas meja itu hanya bisa terkulai pasrah dan terdorong naik-turun disetiap hentakan yang Jimin berikan.

"Jimhh...Ji—jiminnh..."

Yoongi semakin mendesah kuat kala Jimin berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Jimin mencengkeram erat paha Yoongi dimana sebelah kakinya masih bertengger dibahu Jimin. Pemuda itu juga memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan luwes memasuki _manhole_ Yoongi dengan semangat. Desahannya pun saling bersahutan dengan Yoongi dan bunyi gesekan antara kulit yang ditimbulkannya.

"Hmm... aku akan keluar lagi..." Yoongi membusungkan dadanya di sela-sela tubuhnya yang masih terhentak karena Jimin.

"Se—sedikit lagi, Didi—" Jimin mengusahakan dirinya untuk tetap menggenjot Yoongi kala pergerakannya mulai terhambat karena Yoongi mengeratkan_ manhole_nya dan membuat Jimin kewalahan untuk bergerak.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala, wajah dan sebagian rambutnya telah basah karena keringat. "Sekarang! Nghh...!"

Yoongi menyemburkan cairan cinta putihnya tepat di perut Jimin. Ia sampai menahan napas untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang menghujamnya saat ini.

Tak lama, Jimin segera menyelesaikan orgasmenya didalam Yoongi. Menusuknya semakin dalam dan menembakkan cairan cintanya jauh didalam Yoongi.

"Ahh..."

Keduanya mendesah nikmat secara bersamaan. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat merasakan Jimin memenuhi dirinya dengan begitu hangat. Rasanya begitu menenangkan dan nyaman. Nikmat sekali.

Merasa ia telah menyelesaikan seluruh orgasmenya didalam Yoongi, Jimin menjauhkan miliknya keluar dari manhole Yoongi. Membuat si manis yang terbaring lemas itu mendesis pelan karena merasa kehilangan.

Jimin mengatur napasnya lalu terkekeh kearah Yoongi. "Mau lagi?" Tawarnya kemudian.

"Aku mau tidur!" Yoongi menjawab dengan cepat. Menatap Jimin tajam dengan kedua mata sayunya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan kemudian membantu Yoongi untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di tepian meja.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Didi~" Jimin berseru senang selagi ia membenarkan letak celana trainingnya kembali.

"Ukh."

"Yasudah, ayo naik. Saatnya Didi mingi tidur."

Jimin memposisikan punggungnya dihadapan Yoongi. Menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Yoongi menatap sebentar punggung telanjang yang terlihat tegas itu sebelum akhirnya menuruti Jimin dan Yoongi segera memeluk punggung Jimin untuk berada di _piggyback_nya.

Jimin membawa Yoongi ke kamar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah keranjang tidur Minki lebih dulu.

"Didi lihatlah, _baby_ Minki sudah pintar untuk tak menangis lagi jika Dada dan Didinya sedang beraktifitas malam, hihi~" Jimin berucap berbisik dan terkekeh menatap bayi mungil yang tertidur pulas ditempatnya.

Yoongi segera memukul pelan bahu Jimin mendengar perkataannya. "_Shut up_."

Jimin lalu membawa Yoongi ke ranjang mereka yang segera Yoongi bergelung nyaman diatasnya. Jimin lalu menarik selimut biru untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka dua.

"Selamat malam, Didi. _Saranghae_..."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jimin dan segera pergi ke alam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"_Nado... saranghae_."

.

Tetapi Jimin tak benar-benar ikut tertidur. Ia menunggu sampai Yoongi benar-benar tertidur.

Jimin lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mengecup dahi Yoongi sebentar lalu ia turun dari ranjang dengan pelan tanpa niat untuk mengganggu tidur Yoongi. Jimin lalu menyelinap keluar kamar untuk memakai pakaian atasnya kembali dan pergi ke dapur.

Jimin menyeduh susu milik Yoongi di dapur dan membawanya ke balkon kecil di sudut ruangan.

Entahlah, Jimin sedang tidak mengantuk sekarang. Dan ia pergi ke balkon sekedar untuk merasakan angin malam.

"Hmm." Jimin menyesap pelan susu panasnya. Udara malam di musim panas memang yang terbaik. Begitu cerah dan bertabur banyak bintang. Suasana gemerlap kota Seoul juga membuatnya tampak lebih berkilau dan menenangkan.

"Indah ya."

Jimin tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Yoongi yang bersandar di pintu balkon dengan wajah mengantuknya dan membuatnya terlihat semakin sayu. Dan lihatlah penampilan lucunya, ia hanya melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut biru langit yang sebelumnya ia pakai saat tertidur tadi.

Jimin tersenyum gemas. Ia meletakkan gelas susunya di meja pendek di sudut balkon lalu menghampiri Yoongi untuk memeluknya. Sungguh, Yoongi terlihat lucu sekali dimata Jimin saat ini karena penampilannya yang hanya berbalut selimut. "Didi ngapain kemari?"

"Kau yang sedang ngapain disini." Yoongi hanya membiarkan Jimin memeluknya dengan gemas. "Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Didi juga, kenapa tidak tidur dan malah menyusulku disini?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Jangan membalik perkataanku!" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jimin hanya menggesekkan hidungnya di bahu Yoongi yang terekspos itu dengan gemas.

.

Lama mereka terdiam berdiri disana, membuat Yoongi yang masih mengantuk itu semakin mengantuk karena Jimin mengusapi tubuhnya dari balik selimut yang dililitnya.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin bergumam pelan. "Em~ belum."

Hening kembali.

Hanya angin semilir yang menyapa mereka dan kehangatan dari Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi.

Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kehangatan itu mulai berubah semakin memanas kala Jimin mulai menelusupkan tangannya dibalik selimut yang melilit Yoongi. Mengusap-usap dada Yoongi disana.

"Hmm Jimin..."

Mendengar lenguhan pertama Yoongi membuat pemuda itu membawa Yoongi berbaring diatas lantai balkon dan menarik lepas selimut yang melilit tubuh Yoongi untuk dijadikannya sebagai alas.

Yoongi cukup terkejut akan tingkah Jimin. Tetapi tubuh telanjangnya segera dinaungi oleh Jimin yang berada diatasnya. Menatapnya penuh sayang dengan tatapan tegasnya yang begitu Yoongi sukai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan satu ronde lagi untuk membuatku mengantuk?" Pinta Jimin. Sebelah lengannya mengusapi pipi merona Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Ta—tapi Jimin... ini masih di balkon..." Yoongi berucap ragu.

Jimin segera tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja, tak ada yang mengetahui kita disini dan..." Jimin mulai mengecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

"...apa salahnya kita mencoba _outdoor sex_, hm?"

Yoongi semakin merona pekat. Jimin mencoba membangkitkan gairahnya kembali dan itu berhasil.

.

Selanjutnya Yoongi hanya bisa membiarkan Jimin melakukannya. Memberikannya kenikmatan dan debaran lain yang menakjubkan ketika mereka melakukannya di ruang terbuka seperti balkon ini. Hanya disaksikan oleh temaram malam yang bertabur bintang dan kawanan ikan mas koki yang di pelihara Yoongi dalam kolam karet kecilnya.

Lagipula, apa salahnya Yoongi mencoba membantu suaminya untuk mengantuk malam ini?

Ah, rasanya baru kali ini Yoongi melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam begitu indah begitu saat menatapnya ketika Jimin kembali memenuhi dirinya.

.

.

.

**IV**.

.

.

Hari sabtu ini Jimin berencana untuk tidur seharian di ranjang apartemennya bersama Yoongi. Sungguh, ia hanya butuh tidur saja untuk hari ini dengan damai.

Tetapi semua itu hanya menjadi angan Jimin ketika apartemennya kedatangan tamu langgangan dari sahabat sejatinya itu.

Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Pemuda satu itu memang selalu merusuh di kehidupan rumah tangga Jimin hanya untuk bermain dengan Minki. Astaga, Jimin benar-benar harus berhati-hati pada sahabatnya ini yang selalu memiliki _fetish_ terhadap anak kecil. Dikira usianya masih balita?

Tak hanya Taehyung—yang tentu saja selalu mengikutsertakan kekasihnya untuk ikut mampir ke apartemen mereka—kali ini juga ada Jungkook si bocah menyebalkan mulai sering ikut main. Awalnya Jimin tidak mengijinkan, tetapi Yoongi bilang kalau Minki 'anteng' ketika bersama Jungkook mau tak mau Jimin juga mengiyakannya.

Astaga, mau jadi apa bayinya kalau teman bermainnya anak-anak berusia diatas tujuhbelas tahun semua?

Atau lebih tepatnya, mau jadi apa mereka bermain dengan anak berusia hampir sembilan bulan seperti Minki yang bahkan berbicara pun belum bisa?

Sungguh luar biasa memang orang-orang disekeliling Jimin.

Dan hari ini. Pagi yang indah di hari sabtu dengan Jimin mendapatkan libur dua hari penuh, sudah ada tamu yang akan mengacak ruang tamunya.

Hm.

.

"Adik bayi Minkiii~"

Jungkook berlari-lari masuk kedalam setelah dipersilakan masuk oleh Yoongi. Ikut nimbrung bersama Taehyung dan Minki yang sedang duduk diatas karpet. Disana juga ada Hoseok yang duduk santai diatas sofa dengan memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Yoongi berjalan beriringan bersama Seokjin untuk menghampiri mereka.

Lalu Jimin...

Masih terbuai mimpi di ranjangnya. Begitu damai dan menenangkan sampai sinar mentari yang menyelinap masuk pun membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman karena kehangatannya.

Tetapi kenyamanan itu tak bertahan begitu lama sampai tiba-tiba suara-suara berisik terdengar ditelinganya.

"Minki Minki! Coba katakan Didi? Katakan Didi?"

"A—hingg~"

"Ikan mas koki masih hidup! Dia gizi buruk karena tubuhnya tak membesar tetapi perutnya menggendut!"

"Hei—hei letakkan legonya disana."

"Botol susu Minki mana? Tadi disini?!"

"Yak! Remotnya jangan dipakai untuk ganjelan!"

Dan semacam itulah keramaian yang terjadi di apartemen keluarga mini Jimin kalau dikunjungi teman-teman liarnya.

Jimin jadi terganggu juga 'kan lama-lama dari tidur indahnya.

.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi melongokkan diri di pintu kamar. Menatap Jimin yang tak kunjung beranjak dari selimut merahnya. Masih bertelanjang dada dan—

—sebentar.

Yoongi pikir tadi ia melihat Jimin masih berpiyama lengkap dan kini pakaian atasnya telah tanggal. Ah, tetapi Yoongi sudah biasa karena biasanya juga Jimin memang seperti itu kalau berencana tidur sampai siang.

"...Didi?"

Yoongi memasang wajah mengerut lucunya. Ia mendengar Jimin memanggilnya berarti Jimin sudah terbangun.

"Didi sini..."

Yoongi memutar mata malas mendengar panggilan memelas Jimin.

"Manja." Yoongi bergumam namun ia menghampiri ranjang mereka dan duduk ditepiannya.

"Bangun sana, sarapan." Yoongi berucap datar seperti biasa. Masih saja terlihat dingin dan cuek namun perhatian.

"Emm~" Jimin malah mengolet seperti anak kucing. Ia lalu menyeret tubuhnya di ranjang kearah Yoongi untuk menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Yoongi. Jimin juga meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi untuk ditempelkan dipipinya sendiri.

"Didi, kenapa berisik sekali sih? Aku 'kan masih ingin tidur :(" Jimin mengeluh.

Lengan Yoongi yang berada di pipi Jimin jadi tergerak sendiri dan beralih mengusap anak rambut di dahi Jimin.

"Ada Taehyung_ie_, Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Jin-_hyung_. Seperti biasa..."

"Aish, kenapa sih mereka selalu mengganggu liburanku." Jimin menggerutu.

Yoongi menyentil pelan dahi Jimin karena gerutuannya. "Mereka teman-temanmu juga."

Jimin berganti mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu hanya terdiam menikmati sentuhan halus jemari Yoongi yang masih bermain dirambutnya.

"Didi mingi."

"Apa?"

"Kok cantik banget sih?"

Tuk!

Yoongi menjitak dahi Jimin kemudian mendengar perkataan Jimin. "Aku tidak cantik."

"Ukh," Jimin menggerutu. "Tapi kau yang paling istimewa bagiku. Kau tahu tidak, kau itu bagaikan per—"

"Tak usah menggombaliku sebelum aku membuang kepalamu ke lantai."

Sadis.

Jimin segera mengangguk menurut dan nyengir sok polos tanpa berani melanjutkan niat gombalnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas malas melihatnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan lengannya untuk mengusap rambut Jimin dipangkuannya.

"Jimin, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Jimin memejamkan mata menikmati usapan Yoongi di kepalanya. "Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa waktu itu... kau tidak marah? Padahal kupikir saat itu kau marah sekali ketika aku membawa pergi Minki..." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

Jimin membuka matanya lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi lembut lalu mendorong kedua bahunya pelan sampai ia terbaring diatas ranjang kemudian Jimin beranjak diatasnya untuk menaunginya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai berdegup kencang dan kedua pipinya merona menatap Jimin saat ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

Yoongi menggeleng kecil. Tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua manik gelap yang tajam dan menguncinya itu.

"Aku...aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Aku mana mungkin bisa memarahi orang yang paling aku cintai, orang yang telah rela menjadi istriku, orang yang telah rela mengandung dan melahirkan anakku, aku... tidak akan pernah rela untuk sekedar membentaknya. Aku juga tidak berhak untuk marah padamu."

Tutur kata Jimin membuat Yoongi melengkungkan senyumannya karena perasaan hangat yang segera menyelimuti hatinya. Jimin begitu royal sampai memperlakukan Yoongi selembut sekasih sayang ini. Yoongi dibuat terharu karenanya.

"Kau tahu? Inilah mengapa aku bisa membalas seluruh cintamu." Yoongi berucap lembut. Sebelah lengannya naik untuk mengusap pipi Jimin dengan sayang.

Jimin tersenyum senang. Ia segera menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghujani wajah Yoongi dengan ciuman kupu-kupunya.

"_Saranghae... Saranghae... Sa—_"

CKREK!

"_Nado saranghae~~~_" sebuah suara _shutter_ kamera dan suara berat yang sangat dikenali oleh Jimin itu terdengar, membuat sepasang suami istri diatas ranjang dengan posisi berbahaya itu terkejut dan refleks menoleh kearah pintu dimana ada seorang pemuda berambut _soft orange_ dengan cengiran khasnya itu memegang sebuah kamera.

"KIM TAEHYUUUNG, _YOU BITCH_!" Jimin segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Yoongi untuk mengejar Taehyung.

Yoongi yang terkejut karena Taehyung memotretnya hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian. Bocah satu itu memang selalu mengisengi Jimin. Tetapi Yoongi kembali tersenyum mengingat perkataan Jimin. Sepertinya ia akan selalu mengingat perkataan itu dalam memorinya.

Yoongi lalu ikut beranjak dari ranjang untuk menghampiri semuanya di ruang tamu.

.

Jimin masih berusaha mengejar Taehyung yang berani-beraninya mengambil fotonya bersama Yoongi. Tetapi disana Jimin juga sempat untuk menegur Jungkook yang masih anteng bermain dengan Minki.

"Yak yak bocah! Jangan mengusap anakku seperti anak anjing!"

Jimin menegur Jungkook yang sedang menggelitik bawah dagu mungil Minki.

"Kim Taehyuuung kemari kau, Hidung besar!"

"AHAHAHAHA~"

.

Pada akhirnya, cinta dan persahabatan tak selalu berakhir menyakitimu. Kalau bisa ada yang menyenangkan, mengapa tak kau buat untuk jadi yang lebih membahagiakan?

.

.

.

.

_**The end.**_

.

.

2014.05.15 ~ 2015.12.06, from As Sweet As Sugar till As Sweet As Caramel with Minyoon.

.

.

.

Nb : hai hai haaaaai. Sudah lama tak bertemu ya? Akhirnya ini sampai yang beneran terakhir :"D

Duh, tak terasa bangtan udah comeback lagi. Gimana yang udah berspekulasi tentang butt-erfly nya? XD

Buat album yang baru kalian paling suka track yang mana? Kalau saya sih pastinya title track jadi favorit ya, terus yang kedua adalah track ke- 6! Hehehe :3

Sekarang minyoon udah gak langka ya, puji syukur akhirnya saya gak perlu buru-buru ngebet pengen bikin ff tentang mereka cuma buat baca doang x'D

Tetapi walau begitu minyoon tetap jadi couple yang paling menawan hati. Tidak ada tukar posisi dan akan selalu minyoon lol.

Setelah ini saya juga tetap menulis ff minyoon atau namseok kok, yah meski tidak mungkin update sesering dulu. Tapi yang namanya nulis ff itu emang sudah jadi hobi dan termasuk apresiasi saya karena cita-cita yang tak sampai :"""D

Hahahaha.

terimakasih buat kalian semua yang mendukung fanfic ini sejak awal, terimakasih atas respect yang kalian berikan karena itu membuat saya merasa sangat dihargai menulis disini. terima kasih :)

Oke, keep support Bangtan, guys! '-')9

See you in another story!

.

.

.

**With Love, **

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


End file.
